


Ich weiß, was du über mich denkst

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Telepathen [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 128,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit einem Unfall vor zwei Jahren kann René Adler hören, was andere Menschen denken. Und auch Niels kann das, ein guter Freund der Adler-Brüder. Als René zum HSV wechselt, bleiben die beiden, Rico und Niels, alleine zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Wiedersehen beim Cup

  
"Hey", grüßte Clemens René und zog ihn in seine Arme. Es war Anfang August, Liga Total Cup, mitten im Mittelkreis, und sie konnten sich nach der langen Vorbereitungszeit endlich mal wieder treffen. _Hab dich vermisst_ , dachte Clemens; René konnte es ebenso deutlich hören wie das "Hey" zuvor. Seit seinem Unfall vor zwei Jahren hatte er diese Fähigkeit, konnte die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen hören, sobald sie ihn einmal angefasst hatten.  
  
 _Ich dich auch_ antwortete René Clemens wortlos. Auch das Übertragen von Gedanken hatte er inzwischen gelernt, zumindest zu Clemens klappte es immer. "Ich drück euch die Daumen, dass ihr gegen die Bayern gewinnt", sagte er laut und grinste schief. "Sonst müssen wir morgen noch gegen euch ran... "  
  
"Ja, das wär weniger schöner. Dann könnte ich euch nicht mal für Morgen die Daumen drücken. Ihr könnt doch nicht als Heimmannschaft das Turnier verlieren", sagte Clemens leise.  
  
René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mal gucken. Immerhin hab ich nur ein Gegentor kassierte. Ich hatte Angst, dass Dortmund uns in Grund und Boden schießt."  
  
"Ja, schade, dass ihr vorne nichts geschafft habt." _Auf jeden Fall sahst du wieder großartig aus._  
  
René grinste. _Schon klar, du alter Lustmolch!_ "Sehen wir uns nachher noch oder fahrt ihr wieder zurück nach Bremen?"  
  
"Sowohl als auch. Also, die anderen fahren. Ich hab den Trainer überreden können, dass es doch viel weniger anstrengend wäre, wenn ich hier bleibe." _Wobei du es schon anstrengend mache könntest._  
  
 _Geheimtraining heute Abend?_ René lachte. "Schön. Das ist echt nett von euerm Trainer."  
  
Zu dem Gedanken ans Geheimtraining übertrug René noch ein paar Gefühle - etwas, was er in den letzten Jahren perfektioniert hatte. So kriegte er Clemens immer!  
  
 _Und wie soll ich mich jetzt konzentrieren?_ fragte Clemens ihn in Gedanken und versuchte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. "Ja, fand ich auch. Er sagt, als Belohnung für die gute Arbeit in den letzten Wochen könnten wir das mal machen. Flo Trinks darf auch Lenny besuchen, ist also kein Kapitänsbonus."  
  
"Die beiden sind auch ein Herz und eine Seele, was? Wie verkraftet Flo die Trennung?"  
  
"Er kommt klar", lachte Clemens. "Hängt viel mit Miele und Lücke rum."  
  
"Ablenkung tut da gut, egal, obs der feste oder der beste Freund ist, der auf einmal nicht mehr da ist."  
  
"Ja, weiß ich", sagte Clemens schief grinsend.  
  
René war beides - bester Freund und fester Freund, letztes aber erst seit dem Unfall, der ihm seine besondere Fähigkeit beschert hatte. Die des Gedankenhörens. "Also, ich muss mich jetzt warm machen." _Und jetzt stell dir nicht vor wie du duschst, sonst spielen wir morgen gegeneinander._  
  
René lachte und dachte daran, wie er mit Badeshorts und T-Shirt unter der Dusche aussehen würde. _So besser?"_  
  
 _Du siehst auch mit nassem Shirt viel zu sexy aus, also nein!_  
  
"Dann erst heute Abend", raunte René, mache Dinge wie bestimmte Tonfälle musste er laut äußern, die konnte er nicht übertragen. "Und jetzt ab mit dir - mach mich stolz!"  
  
"Ich versuchs", grinste Clemens und lief zurück zu seinen Jungs.  
  
Er machte sich warm, dann startete das Spiel, nach dem Elfmeterschießen für sich entscheiden konnten. Es war nicht leicht, dem jubelnden Lücke zu entkommen, dann war Clemens aber schließlich in der Kabine und machte sich fertig.  
  
Als er schließlich frisch geduscht und in ziviler Kleidung die Kabine verließ, wartete René neben Lenny auf ihn. Die beiden unterhielten sich offenbar ziemlich gut.  
  
"Auf feindlichem Gelände?", lachte Clemens Lenny an und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Ja, gruselig", lachte Lenny. "Aber was tut man nicht alles für den besten Freund? Duscht Flo noch?"  
  
"Oder er kämpft noch mit seinem Wischmop", grinste Clemens.  
  
 _Es gibt wirklich jemanden, der noch langsamer beim Duschen ist?_ fragte René amüsiert in Gedanken.  
  
Clemens reagierte nicht darauf. "Er müsste aber gleich kommen. Hat ja nicht gespielt, da muss er auch nicht so viel abwaschen."  
  
"Als ob ihn das stören würde", grinste Lenny. "Der macht das doch extra um mich zu ärgern."  
  
"Kann Clemens ganz genauso", lachte René.  
  
"Sei lieber leise, sonst hab ich noch was in der Kabine vergessen und du kannst nochmal ne halbe Stunde warten", drohte Clemens.  
  
René lachte auf. "Bevor das passiert, sollten wir hier abhauen", beschloss er.  
  
"Gute Entscheidung", sagte Clemens. "Lenny, ich wünsch euch nen schönen Abend. Bist du morgen im Stadion?"  
  
"Wir haben vormittags Training, ich denke, ich werds schaffen. Euch auch nen schönen Abend!", wünschte Lenny, dann verschwanden René und Clemens.  
  
"Haben die beiden was miteinander?" fragte René leise und so gar nicht neugierig.  
  
"Hättest du das nicht leichter rausfinden können als ich?", grinste Clemens ihn an.  
  
"Ich hab weder mit Flo gekuschelt noch mit Lenny", sagte René. "Mir hat das vorhin mit Roman, Mitch und Miele gereicht..."  
  
"Drei mehr auf deiner Liste?" Clemens meinte die imaginäre Liste derjenigen, deren Gedanken René hören konnte – alle Menschen, die er berührt hatte. "Aber sind doch alles Torhüter, ihr geht euch auf dem Platz doch aus dem Weg." Und glücklicherweise nahm die Lautstärke der Gedanken mit zunehmender Entfernung ab, sonst wäre René sicher schon lange durchgedreht.  
  
"Ja", seufzte René. "Die wollten alle gleich Pfötchen geben..."  
  
Clemens nickte verständnisvoll, dann legte er René den Arm um. Sofort fühlte sich René beruhigt, durch die Gedanken und die mentale Nähe. René lächelte und ließ Clemens seine Dankbarkeit spüren. "Mein Auto steht da vorn", sagte er.  
  
"Dann komm", lächelte auch Clemens und ging schnellen Schrittes über den Parkplatz. "Bin müde, und du willst doch auch alleine sein."  
  
 _Müde? Dann muss ich mich ja anstrengen dich wieder munter zu machen._ "Hast du Hunger? Dann müssen wir vorher noch wo anhalten und was besorgen."  
  
"Ja, gab zwar Nudeln und so in der Kabine, aber nachher brauchen wir doch beide noch was."  
  
René lachte leise. "Gut. Soll ich dich überraschen?"  
  
"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", lächelte Clemens ihn an und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. René war viel munterer, aber er sein Spiel war ja auch schon früher beendet gewesen. "Ich spring schnell raus", versprach René, als sie in einer Einkaufsstraße hielten. "Nicht hingucken, wo ich hingeh, ok?" _Sonst... fällt mir schon noch ne Strafen ein..._  
  
 _Und jetzt soll ich nicht gucken?_ Clemens grinste, hielt die Augen aber brav geschlossen. René kannte ihn lange genug, da machte er sich wenig Sorgen, dass es ihm nicht schmecken könnte.  
  
***  
  
Clemens schreckte leicht zusammen, als sich die Autotür geöffnet hatte, er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. _So müde?_  
  
"Hm, geht schon."  
  
René lächelte ihn an. "Ist nicht mehr weit."  
  
"Und dann gibts Essen, und..." _Zum Nachtisch René..._  
  
"Das mit dem Nachtisch gefällt mir", lachte René.  
  
"Das war so klar!", lachte Clemens. "Also Essen, dann Nachtisch."  
  
"Aber mit vollem Magen soll man keinen Sport mehr machen!"  
  
"Fachleute raten schon zu leichtem Sport", meinte Clemens.  
  
"Leichter Sport?" _Und das nach der langen Trennung?_  
  
"Wir können es ja laaangsam angehen lassen."  
  
René schnaubte. "Das möchte ich sehen mein Lieber!"  
  
Clemens lachte nur, dachte aber angestrengt an das Fußballspiel, den Sieg über die Bayern, um sich nicht zu verraten. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er es gelernt nicht an das zu denken, was René gerade interessierte.  
  
"Oller Geheimniskrämer", sagte René und dachte zur Strafe darüber nach, dass Manuel Neuer einen verdammt tollen Hintern hatte. Für nen Bayernspieler zumindest.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit schaffte er es auch ohne große Anstrengung diese Gedanken an Clemens zu übertragen - allerdings nur an Clemens. Bei Rico klappte es manchmal auch, aber das war eher Zufall als Absicht. Bei Clemens konnte er es steuern. Und er tat es nur zu gern, einfach, um ihn zu ärgern.  
  
"Als ob Manu ne Konkurrenz für mich wäre", schnaubte Clemens nur grinsend.  
  
"Och, der Hintern ist schon schick!"  
  
"Trotzdem keine Konkurrenz", sagte Clemens und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Außerdem wenn schon, dann doch lieber der Hummels. Außerdem ist der kein Torhüter. Die sind immer so anstrengend, weißt du?"  
  
"Du stehst auf dunkle Typen? Mit komischem Bart?"  
  
"Für Mats würde ich ne Ausnahme machen", lachte Clemens. _Ich könnte ihm ja ne blonde Perücke aufsetzten. Und rasieren. Der Bart geht nämlich wirklich nicht._  
  
René lachte auf, dann stellte er sich Mats nackt vor, in Blond und rasiert.  
  
"Lass den Kopf weg, dann können wir mit dem Rest arbeiten", meinte Clemens grinsend.  
  
Wieder lachte René fröhlich, er fühlte sich unglaublich befreit. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie sich nur selten sehen können, und während der Vorbereitung gar nicht - obwohl es von Bremen nach Hamburg nicht einmal eine Stunde war. Immerhin würde sich das geben, wenn die Saison lief und alles etwas geregelter von statten ging. Sie konnten beim anderen übernachten und morgens zum Training fahren! Er würde lügen, wenn er bei seinem Wechsel nicht auch daran gedacht - und es ihm sehr, sehr viel leichter gefallen war, sich für Hamburg zu entscheiden. Besser wäre vermutlich nur Werder selbst gewesen.  
  
Doch es gab auch zwei Personen, die unter dem Wechsel litten: Sein Bruder Rico, mit dem er bisher zusammengewohnt hatte, und der ihn in den letzten Monaten, während er verletzt gewesen war, so unterstützt hatte. Und Niels, den ein ähnliches Schicksal quälte wie ihn selbst. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig unterstützt, seit René seine komische Fähigkeit entdeckt hatte. Erst hatte Niels ihm geholfen, aber nach und nach hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Niels hatte keine Unterstützung von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie erfahren, das hatte René irgendwann übernommen. Ihm selbst fiel es auch schwer, Rico und Niels nicht mehr um sich haben. Das Chaos in der Wohnung, das sein Bruder ständig hinterließ oder die Abende beim Inder mit Niels.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Clemens ihn leise.  
  
"Ich vermiss Rico und Niels", sagte René.  
  
Clemens nickte leise. "Die beiden vermissen dich bestimmt auch. Gerade Niels."  
  
"Ich hab Rico gebeten sich ein bisschen um ihn zu kümmern, aber er weiß ja auch nicht, ob er in Köln bleibt", sagte René.  
  
"Und dann wär Niels alleine..."  
  
"Ja. Und das möchte ich nicht."  
  
"Meinst du, er könnte auch nach Hamburg ziehen?"  
  
"Weiß nicht", sagte René. "Er ist gern in Köln und hat nen tollen Job da, den er liebt. Sowas aufzugeben ist nicht einfach."  
  
"Nein, das ist klar...", nickte Clemens.  
  
"Wird schon", sagte René und parkte seinen Wagen vor dem Haus, in dem er seit ein paar Wochen wohnte. Ganz oben, wie Clemens immer wieder leidvoll bemerkt. "Im Moment ist Rico ja noch da, und vielleicht bleibt er ja auch in der Gegend."  
  
"Würde Niels gut tun. Jemanden zu haben, der ihn versteht."  
  
"Und Rico auch", meinte René. "Niels ist ein ruhiger Typ, das tut Rico gut."  
  
"Sie passen einfach gut zusammen", grinste Clemens und stieg aus. "Boah, jetzt deine brutale Treppe hoch."  
  
René lachte. "Sieh es einfach als Extratraining an."  
  
"Hab heute schon genug trainiert", maulte Clemens.  
  
"Na komm, der Sieg gegen die Bayern muss dich doch beflügeln. Ein Tor hast du schließlich auch geschossen", sagte René und schob Clemens durch die Haustür. "Ich hol schnell die Post, du gehst schon hoch. Ich hol dich eh ein, bevor du oben bist."  
  
"Pah, niemals, du Schnecke", lachte Clemens und nahm die Treppe in Angriff.  
  
"Schnecke? Also bitte, ich bin ein Adler, wenn du mir schon unbedingt Tiernamen geben musst", lachte René.  
  
"Flattervieh", grinste Clemens. "Schon mal nen Adler beim Treppensteigen gesehen?"  
  
"Ich gehe die Treppe ja auch so elegant hinauf, als würde ich schweben", behauptete René und folgte Clemens nun mit einem kleinen Stapel Post in der Hand. Clemens lief schneller, er wollte vor René oben ankommen.  
  
"Ach, und auf einmal ist er wieder munter!"  
  
"Ich freu mich halt auf den... Nachtisch", grinste Clemens und ließ ein Bild von ihnen beiden im Bett aufblitzen. René beschleunigte seine Schritte unwillkürlich. Doch so weit waren sie noch nicht. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ Clemens rein. Schnell deckte René auf und präsentierte das Essen, das er mitgebracht hatte.


	2. Schnelles langsames Angehen

  
"Darf ich jetzt gucken?" fragte Clemens, dem inzwischen wirklich der Magen knurrte von den köstlichen Düften.  
  
René grinste. "Ok, dann mach auf."  
  
"Also", sagte René. "Wir haben hier ein bisschen Kichererbseneintopf. Dann Couscous, Bruats mit Schafkäse, ein bisschen Lamm, ein bisschen Huhn und zum Nachtisch gibts gefüllte Walnüsse."  
  
"Klingt... exotisch. Gefüllte Walnüsse? Wo kommt das her?"  
  
"Afrikanisch", sagte René. "Den Laden hat Marcell entdeckt und das ist echt total lecker. Ausgefallen und nichts für jeden Tag, aber ab und an..."  
  
"Na, dann lass uns mal nach Afrika reisen."  
  
René lächelte und setzte sich neben Clemens.  
  
"Guten Appetit", wünschte Clemens und begann zu essen. "Wow, das ist... ziemlich geil."  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du das magst", sagte René.  
  
"Kennst mich einfach zu gut."  
  
 _Besser als mich selbst_ dachte René sanft.  
  
 _Wenigstens kenn ich dich ebenso gut._  
  
René sah ihn an und wischte Clemens dann etwas Couscous aus dem Mundwinkel. "Deshalb sind wir ja auch ein so gutes Team."  
  
 _Viel besser als jedes andere... es ist so schön mit dir..._  
  
 _Ich liebe dich auch._  
  
Clemens schloss die Augen und ließ die Liebe, die René für ihn fühlte, durch seinen Körper rinnen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er außerdem Renés Lippen auf seinen. _Viel zu lange her_ hörte er dabei Renés Gedanken.  
  
 _Viel zu lange her_ , bestätigte Clemens in Gedanken.  
  
René hielt den Kuss trotzdem sanft und beendete ihn bald wieder. "Das Essen wird kalt und das wäre schade."  
  
"Dann machen wir nachher weiter..."  
  
"Oh ja, und zwar in meinem Schlafzimmer", raunte René Clemens ins Ohr.  
  
Clemens dachte sofort an sie beide, im Bett, einfach, um René ein wenig zu reizen.  
  
René rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Hör auf, sonst entführ ich dich sofort. Egal ob das Essen kalt wird."  
  
"Nein, erstmal essen", schüttelte Clemens den Kopf und aß weiter.  
  
"Erst heiß machen und dann verhungern lassen", seufzte René.  
  
"Wer wollte erst essen?"  
  
"Ich?" fragte René lachend.  
  
 _Also beschwer dich nicht..._ , knurrte Clemens in Gedanken, wohl wissend, dass es bei René mindestens genauso ankommen würde. René grinste nur und schob eine Hand auf Clemens Oberschenkel. Dann nahm er sich noch etwas von dem Lamm. Clemens rächte sich mit einem kleinen Gedanken, wie sich die Berührung wohl ohne Jeans anfühlen würde.  
  
"Ja, foltere mich nur weiter."  
  
"Gibs zu, du stehst drauf."  
  
"Ich steh auf was ganz anderes", sagte René und dachte daran, wie Clemens unter ihm im Bett lag. Nackt natürlich.  
  
"Du Arsch, und jetzt soll ich essen?"  
  
"Du hast angefangen, mein Liebling", sagte René.  
  
"Einigen wir uns drauf, dass wir beide Hunger auf Nachtisch haben. Aber jetzt wird erstmal hier gegessen. Ohne Gedanken an... Dinge."  
  
"Na gut. Auch, wenn es mir schwerfällt."  
  
"Gleich", versprach Clemens, allerdings dieses mal ohne sich etwas vorzustellen.  
  
"Ich finds übrigens grausam, dass ihr gleich morgen Abend ins Trainingslager abhaut", sagte René.  
  
"Frag mich mal - mir tut so schon alles weh. Aber danach bleiben wir in Bremen, und du bist so schön nah."  
  
René lächelte. "Ja. Und wir haben beide keine internationalen Spiele, wir werden uns also oft sehen können."  
  
"Es ist so schön nah - wenn man schnell fährt und gut durchkommt, keine Stunde."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Hm? Was ist?" Eine Frage, die Clemens ihm nur selten stellen musste, aber dieses Mal zeigte René nicht was er dachte.  
  
René griff nach Clemens Hand. "Manchmal ist es einfach komisch, jetzt hier zu sein. Ohne Rüdi und Rico und Simon und Kieß..."  
  
"Ja, du warst ja auch ewig da in Leverkusen."  
  
René nickte. "Ich freu mich, dass ich hier bin, so ist es nicht. Aber es fehlt halt das Vertraute."  
  
"Das ist klar, jeder Anfang ist erstmal komisch - besonders, wenn man so lange irgendwo war. Aber du wirst dich hier auch wohlfühlen. Und spielen!"  
  
"Ja das ist die Hauptsache. Und dass du da bist natürlich."  
  
Clemens lächelte breit - und ziemlich verliebt. "Ich finds so schön dich jetzt in der Nähe zu haben."  
  
 _Ich auch_  
  
Das Lächeln auf Clemens' Lippen wurde weicher.  
  
"Komm her", flüsterte René und zog Clemens zu sich um ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Aufgegessen?", fragte Clemens mit einem Lächeln.  
  
 _Bereit für den Nachtisch?_  
  
Clemens grinste jetzt breit, dann näherte er sich entnervend langsam seinen Lippen. René kam ihm deutlich schneller entgegen. _Stürmisch...dabei wollten wirs doch langsam angehen lassen_  
  
 _Musste so lange auf dich verzichten._  
  
 _Dann komm... zeig mir dein Bett... und dich darin_ , forderte Clemens ihn in Gedanken auf.  
  
Darum musste Clemens ihn nicht lange bitten. Schwungvoll stand René auf und zog Clemens sofort mit sich. Kraftvoll zog er ihn durch die Wohnung zum Schlafzimmer - und warf ihn kurzerhand aufs Bett. Clemens keuchte auf und gleich noch einmal, als Renés Körper auf seinem landete. _Ich brauch dich jetzt..._  
  
"Dann mach hin", knurrte René tief. Clemens Hände begannen an Renés Kleidung zu zerren.  
  
 _Ja... ja...Ja!_  
  
"Hilf mit", keuchte Clemens.  
  
René brauchte einen Moment, dann hatte er seine Hände und Gedanken so weit wieder konzentriert, dass er Clemens beim Ausziehen unterstützen konnte. Das T-Shirt flog vom Bett, gefolgt von Clemens'.  
  
 _Das hab ich so vermisst... dich hab ich vermisst..._  
  
Clemens antwortete nicht, sondern zerrte an Renés Jeans. Auch hier musste René mithelfen, bis er kurz darauf splitternackt auf Clemens lag. Clemens Hände strichen gierig über Renés nackten Rücken bis hinunter zum Hintern. Gott wie hatte er das vermisst!  
  
Sie hatten ihren Urlaub getrennt verbracht, das war einfach sicherer, und danach waren sie gleich in ihre Trainingslager gefahren, so dass sie sich mehr als sechs Wochen nicht gesehen hatten. Und das merkten sie beide. Aber jetzt würde es anders werden. Jetzt mussten sie sich nicht mehr für so lange Zeit trennen. Sie würden sich oft sehen, so oft wie seit Clemens' Zeit in Leverkusen nicht mehr. Und damals waren sie noch nicht zusammen gewesen.  
  
Ungeduldig schob nun auch René seine Finger zu Clemens Jeans und zog und zerrte an dem Knopf. _Schaffst du eh nicht..._ Clemens schob die Finger zur Seite und öffnete die Hose selbst. René knurrte nur und zog Clemens die störende Hose über die Hüfte nach unten. Dann schmiegte er sich eng an Clemens.  
  
Clemens seufzte zufrieden. Klare Gedanken empfing René keine mehr. Da war nur noch Verlangen, Leidenschaft, Lust und Sehnsucht. Und er selbst fühlte ganz genau so Er spürte, wie Clemens unter ihm die Beine spreizte, fühlte seine Ungeduld.  
  
 _Will dich_ , waren die letzten klaren Worte, die René dachte.  
  
"Dann nimm mich endlich", keuchte Clemens.  
  
"Clemens", raunte René heiser. Er schob sich auf ihn, dabei angelte er nach der Tube, die am Kopfende des Bettes lag. Clemens nutzte die Chance und begann an der zarten Haut von Renés Hals zu knabbern. Der keuchte nur leise auf, dann hatte er das Gel endlich gefunden. Er brauchte zwei Versuche bis der die blöde Tube geöffnet hatte. Dann hatte er endlich Gel an den Fingern, tropfe das Laken voll und irgendein Kleidungsstück, das hier herumlag, und endlich konnte er Clemens fühlen, ihn in eindringen. Clemens stöhnte und schob sich ihm entgegen. Schnell bereitete René ihn vor und dehnte ihn, dann strich er seinen eigenen harten Schwanz mit Gel ein.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem er in Clemens eindringen wollte, fühlte er eine eiskalte Dusche über sich hereinbrechen. Er riss die Augen auf und sah Clemens an, der ihn mit verklärten Augen, aber breit grinsend ansah.  
  
"Was... was war das?", fragte René ziemlich durcheinander.  
  
"Wir... wollten doch langsam..."  
  
"Was?", sah René ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Clemens Grinsen wurde noch breiter, dann griff er nach Renés Schwanz. "Wir wollten langsam..."  
  
"Du Arsch", fauchte René ihn an.  
  
Clemens lachte rau und begann seine Hand leicht auf und ab zu bewegen.  
  
"Darf ich jetzt, oder krieg ich gleich die nächste kalte Dusche?"  
  
"Du darfst", sagte Clemens. "Und wie du darfst..."  
  
"Dann... mach mal die Beine breit", grinste René ihn an.  
  
"So?" fragte Clemens und spreizte seine Beine ein wenig.  
  
"Nennst du das Beine breitmachen?"  
  
"Dann zeig es mir doch", raunte Clemens mit funkelnden Augen. Sofort griff René nach seinen Unterschenkeln, hob sie an und drückte sie weit auseinander. Ein Schauer der Lust lief durch Clemens Körper. Er fühlte Renés harten Schwanz, schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf. Dann spürte er René, groß und hart, in sich. René musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um sich nicht sofort komplett in Clemens zu versenken. Clemens' Gedanken machten es ihm noch schwerer. Es war so berauschend Clemens Gedanken zu spüren. Zu fühlen, wie sich sein Schwanz für Clemens anfühlte.  
  
"Komm schon..." _Nimm mich, tiefer, ja, komm schon_  
  
René keuchte und erfüllte Clemens seinen Wunsch. Ganz tief drang er in Clemens ein und lehnte sich dann über ihn, zwischen seine Beine. Clemens Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann konnte sich René nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann zuzustoßen. Clemens stöhnte, sowohl in Gedanken, als auch laut. Das trieb René noch mehr an, er bewegte sich schneller und schneller. Und Clemens kam ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen. Durch die Bewegungen - und durch die die Gedanken - trieben sie sich höher und höher. Bis sie schließlich fast zeitgleich kamen.  
  
Atemlos ließ sich René auf ihn sinken. Clemens schlang wortlos die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
  
 _So gut..._ , dachte er träge.  
  
René grinste. _Mehr als gut..._  
  
 _liebe dich..._  
  
 _Ich dich auch._  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen zog Clemens René noch dichter an sich. Träge hauchte René einen Kuss auf Clemens Wange und schloss die Augen. Clemens lächelte leicht, er genoss es unheimlich so mit René zusammenzuliegen. Auch das war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zu kurz gekommen. Er legte seine Arme um René, seinen René, und hielt ihn einfach fest.  
  
Sie waren beide schon fast am schlafen, als sich Renés Handy lautstark meldete. "Welcher Arsch stört...?", knurrte René.  
  
"Du wirst rangehen müssen", brummte Clemens.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß..." murrte René und reckte sich unwillig.  
  
"Hmh nicht weg gehen", protestierte Clemens und schlang die Arme fester um René.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich soll rangehen..."  
  
Clemens seufzte. "Wer auch immer da dran ist, sollte lieber nen guten Grund haben..."  
  
"Ich mach schnell", versprach René und fand nun endlich sein Telefon.  
  
 _Das ist bestimmt die kleine Nervensäge Rico_ dachte Clemens. Rico schaffte es irgendwie jedesmal besonders passende Momente für einen Anruf zu finden.  
  
"Ja, ist er", knurrte René und nahm das Gespräch an.  
"Ja, du störst."  
  
Rico lachte.  
"Ich freu mich auch total deine Stimme zu hören. Bist du mit Clemens fertig oder seit ihr noch mittendabei?"  
  
"Das machst du doch extra", knurrte René. Manchmal bedauerte er es, dass nur Clemens ihn so gut hören konnte, sogar über das Telefon, und Rico nicht, er hätte gewusst, was er ihm für Bilder geschickt hätte.  
  
"Ich? Das verletzt mich tief! Als würde ich sowas extra machen."  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte René alles andere als freundlich.  
  
Einen Moment schwieg Rico. "Ich stör wohl echt grad, hm?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Ok... sorry. Dann... grüß Clemens von mir, ok?"  
  
"Mach ich. Also, was ist? Wenn du schon mal anrufst..."  
  
"Mir war langweilig", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Und dafür musst du am ersten Abend anrufen, an dem Clemens und ich uns mal wiedersehen?"  
  
"Ich hab im Internet gelesen, dass Werder zurück nach Bremen gefahren ist und nicht Hamburg übernachtet. Da hab ich gedacht, dass Clemens vermutlich nicht bei dir bleiben durfte..."  
  
"Doch, hat er durchgesetzt. Aber nicht nur er, bleiben wohl auch andere."  
  
"Ja, hab ich inzwischen bemerkt..."  
  
"Also...?" Inzwischen war René etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt.  
  
"Wie gesagt, mir war einfach langweilig. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf."  
  
"Vermisst mich so?", grinste René.  
  
Rico brummte. "Sind halt alle im Urlaub. Oder arbeiten. Oder sind im Trainingslager."  
  
"Ist Niels noch weg?", fragte René.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich will Niels nicht ständig auf den Puffer gehen."  
  
"Ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich glaub, er würd dir schon sagen, wenns ihm nicht passt."  
  
"Hmm... vermutlich."  
  
"Also, überlegs dir, hm?"  
  
"Mach ich", sagte Rico.  
  
"OK - dann... grüß ihn von mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich. Und... weckt eure armen Nachbarn nicht", grinste Rico.  
  
"Wir sind immer ganz leise", behauptete René.  
  
Rico lachte trocken. "Ja ne ist klar. Weißt du wie viele Packungen Oropax ich verbraucht hab, wenn Clemens hier war?"  
  
"Bist halt total empfindlich. Außerdem hab ich dir immer angeboten, dass wir auch ins Hotel gehen können. Oder du."  
  
"Das wär doch bescheuert gewesen", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Ja, aber dann beschwer dich nicht", forderte René,  
  
"Du verstehst heute aber echt keinen Spaß", brummte Rico.  
  
"Nein, nicht so..."  
  
"Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder normal bist", sagte Rico genervt.  
  
"Viel Spaß mit Niels", wünschte René und legte auf.  
  
Rico starrte das Handy einen Moment wütend an und fluchte dann. Manchmal war René echt unausstehlich. Ja, vielleicht hatte er die beiden gestört - woher sollte er wissen, dass Clemens in Hamburg geblieben war? Das war kein Grund so patzig zu sein!  
  
Klar, wenn René darüber reden wollte, wie sehr er Clemens vermisste, dann rief er an. Dann erwartete er, dass Rico ihm zuhörte und gut zusprach. Aber jetzt, wo Rico ihn mal brauchte, da war René natürlich nicht zu sprechen! Da war Clemens so viel wichtiger. Und dass er selbst sich auf einmal so einsam fühlte in der großen leeren Wohnung, das interessierte nicht. Da hieß es, "ruf mal meinen Psychokumpel an."  
  
Ja Niels war total in Ordnung, aber trotzdem war es halt merkwürdig in seiner Gegenwart. Das war quasi ein Fremder, der da seine Gedanken las. Wenn René das machte, dann war es in Ordnung, bei Niels war das etwas anderes. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie gerne mal untereinander sprachen und niemand außer ihnen etwas davon mitbekam. Es war immer so, als würden sie schlecht über ihn reden, jedenfalls hatte er dabei einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl.  
  
Vermutlich tat er Niels damit unrecht. Niels hatte René vor zwei Jahren wirklich sehr geholfen und war inzwischen ein enger Freund. Aber eben Renés Freund - nicht seiner. Und jetzt sollte er ihn also anrufen. Und dann? Was sollte er sagen? "Mein Bruder ist weg, willst du seinen Platz einnehmen?" Oder "Hey, alle anderen sind weg, also bleibst nur du übrig. Hast du Bock was zu unternehmen?"  
  
Das konnte er doch beides nicht bringen. Das schlimme war jedoch - selbst, wenn er es nicht sagte, würde Niels es wissen. Vor Niels konnte man keine Geheimnisse haben. Vor René auch nicht, aber das war halt was anderes. René war sein Bruder, was der nicht wissen sollte waren höchstens seine Weihnachtsgeschenke.  
  
Allerdings hatte er auch keinen Bock den Abend schon wieder vor der Glotze zu verbringen. Also doch Niels anrufen? Er konnte es ja mal versuchen. Er seufzte und suchte in seinen Kontakten nach Niels‘ Nummer. Irgendwo weiter hinten fand er sie, und nach kurzem Zögern klingelte Niels' Handy.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Niels sich endlich meldete. "Ja?"  
  
"Rico hier, hi..."  
  
"Rico!", war Niels überrascht. "Ist was mit René?"  
  
"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Alles ok. Bis auf seine miese Laune. Und die Tatsache, dass er heute verloren hat. Aber das kennen wir ja von ihm."  
  
"Stimmt. Aber er ist doch bestimmt versöhnt, nachdem er Clemens gesehen hat."  
  
"Ja, schon... aber man darf ihn halt nicht anrufen."  
  
"Und deshalb rufst du jetzt mich an."  
  
"Naja... schon...", gab Rico zu. Es brachte nichts sich rausreden zu wollen.  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels, der offenbar nicht so richtig wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
  
"Mir ist halt langweilig... und ich dachte, vielleicht ist dir auch...?  
  
"Langweilig?"  
  
"Ja... hab ich halt gedacht.."  
  
"Du denkst also", sagte Niels mit einem hörbaren Grinsen. "Ist bei den Adlern-Männern ja nicht alltäglich."  
  
"Soll ichs lieber blieben lassen?", konterte Rico.  
  
"Weiß ich nicht. Dafür kenn ich dich nicht gut genug."  
  
"Könnte man ändern", murmelte Rico irgendwie verunsichert. Warum eigentlich? Er kannte Niels doch.  
  
"Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Ähm... warum nicht?", war Rico irritiert.  
  
"Ich frag nur", sagte Niels. "Also... wollen wir ein Bier trinken gehen?"  
  
"Gute Idee... wo?"  
  
"Such du was aus."  
  
Rico überlegte kurz, dann nannte er eine Kneipe in Kölns Innenstadt.  
  
"Schön", sagte Niels. "Ich brauch so ne halbe Stunde bis ich da bin."  
  
"Ok, ich versuch dann auch pünktlich zu sein. Bis später!"  
  
"Bis später Rico."


	3. Ein gemeinsamer Abend in Köln

  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Rico den Wagen geparkt und betrat nun die Kneipe, in der er sich mit Niels treffen wollte. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte Niels aber nicht entdeckten. Nun, Niels würde ihn schon finden, vermutete er, und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch. Ob er schon mal was zu trinken bestellen sollte?  
  
Als der Kellner ankam, entschied er sich für Kartoffelsalat mit Frikadellen und ließ sich gleich ein Kölsch kommen. Dann sah er sich weiter suchend um. Endlich sah er, wie Niels die Kneipe betrat und sich kurz umsah, ehe er zielstrebig auf Rico zuhielt. "Hey", stand Rico auf und begrüßte ihn. "Schön, dass du da bist."  
  
"Hey. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, aber mein Auto wollte nicht anspringen. Bin also mit der Bahn gekommen."  
  
"Macht nichts, ich hoffe, es ist ok, dass ich schon bestellt habe? Hab Hunger."  
  
"Ja, kein Problem", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an. _Hab seit heute Morgen um Elf nichts mehr zu beißen bekommen_ , überlegte er.  
  
"Keine Zeit oder keine Lust zum Kochen gehabt?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Hm? Keine Zeit. Musste dann zur Uni, ein paar Sachen abholen und so."  
  
"Du bist fertig mit der Uni, oder?"  
  
"Ja, ich habs geschafft. Jetzt muss ich gucken, wie es weitergeht."  
  
"Bleibst du hier in Köln?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht. René ist in Hamburg, und... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht geh ich zurück nach Leipzig, vielleicht bleib ich hier... mal sehen, was sich so ergibt."  
  
"Ist bestimmt komisch, jetzt so ohne deinen Bruder hier zu sein", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Mir fällt ab und zu echt die Decke auf den Kopf. Er war sonst ja auch oft weg, aber... eben nicht endgültig."  
  
Bevor Niels antworten konnte, kam der Kellner mit Ricos Essen. Niels bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Kölsch und, nach einem kurzen Blick in die Karte, Reibekuchen mit Apfelmus.  
  
"Fang schon mal an", bat er Rico, "sonst wirds kalt, und dann schmeckts nicht mehr."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico und machte sich über den Kartoffelsalat her.  
  
Niels beachtete ihn dabei mit einem Grinsen. "Bist ja echt ausgehungert"  
  
 _Ich liebe Kartoffelsalat_ antwortete Rico in Gedanken. Das war mal ein praktischer Aspekt des Ganzen. Er konnte weiter essen und sich trotzdem unterhalten.  
  
Das fand auch Niels so und lachte. "Und jetzt meinen alle hier umrum, ich würd Selbstgespräche führen!"  
  
Rico grinste ihn an. _Genau. Und mit mir haben sie Mitleid._  
  
"Ich muss nichts sagen, dann fühlst du ganz schön einsam."  
  
"Du bischt gemein", sagte Rico mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Ah, es kann sprechen", neckte ihn Niels.  
  
"Du hast eindeutig zu viel Kontakt zu meinem Bruder", schnaubte Rico.  
  
"Ja, möglich. Aber andere haben sich noch nicht beschwert..."  
  
"Also quält ihr nur mich so", seufzte Rico.  
  
"Nee, aber die anderen beschweren sich nicht."  
  
In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit Niels Essen und dem bestellten Kölsch. "Danke", lächelte Niels ihn an und begann ebenfalls hungrig zu essen. "Was guckst du so, hatte heute nicht viel Zeit..."  
  
"Viel zu tun?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ist Urlaubszeit. Alles Last Minute. Zum Teil kommen die Leute mit ihrem Gepäck an und fragen, wo sie heute noch hinfliegen wollen. Aber nicht Ibiza, und auch nicht Türkei, und Spanien waren wir auch schon so oft..."  
  
"Und dann am besten noch für fünf Euro den Flug", grinste Rico.  
  
"Na, aber höchstens. Und das Hotel auch nicht viel teurer. Im Moment ist es echt schlimm, aber in ein, zwei Monaten wirds wieder ruhiger. Und dann komme ich auch wieder zum Essen."  
  
"Und bis dahin weichst du den Gullideckeln aus, damit du nicht versehentlich dazwischen rutscht?"  
  
"Oder ich lass mich von irgendwelchen Ex-Studenten überreden, doch mal was zu essen. Das mit den Gullideckeln kann nämlich ziemlich unangenehm werden."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Das glaub ich."  
  
"Deswegen - danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", lachte auch Niels.  
  
"Du hast mich ja auch gerettet", sagte Rico. "Du weißt schon, auf die Köpfe fallende Decken und so..."  
  
Niels lachte leise, "Dann haben wir uns gegenseitig gerettet, das ist doch gut." Neugierig hörte er ein wenig auf das, was Rico dachte.  
  
 _...muss ich René dankbar sein für die Idee. Niels ist echt ok..._  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Niels, dann blendete er sich wieder aus Ricos Gedanken aus.  
  
"Renés Spiel hast du vorhin vermutlich nicht gucken können, oder?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nee, hab nur auf dem Handy gesehen, dass er wieder verloren hat. Verloren eigenen Stadion - ohne eigenes Tor. Ich hoffe, Clemens kann sich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen."  
  
Rico schnaubte. "Clemens hat seinen Trainer offenbar um den Finger gewickelt und durfte in Hamburg bleiben. Ich hab vorhin glaub ich ein bisschen mit meinem Anruf gestört."  
  
 _Und er war entsprechend sauer..._ , das hörte Niels deutlich. "Naja, die beiden haben ja nicht so viel Zeit zusammen gehabt in den letzten Wochen, oder?"  
  
"Nein, sie haben ja diesmal sogar ihren Urlaub getrennt verbracht", sagte Rico. "Und dann kamen die ganzen Trainingslager."  
  
"Getrennter Urlaub? Ist was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen?", fragte Niels überrascht.  
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "René hatte einfach mit seinem Wechsel so viel um die Ohren, und sie haben beide Angst, dass es irgendwann mal auffallen würde. René hat dieses Jahr Urlaub zu Hause gemacht und in der Reha und war dann mit dem Umzug beschäftigt."  
  
"Naja, und sie hatten ja vor Augen, dass sie sich jetzt öfter sehen können", nickte Niels. "Solange sonst alles bei den beiden in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Ist es", sagte Rico.  
  
"Und sich mal vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen frischt das alles bestimmt noch mal auf."  
  
"Vermutlich. Ich hatte erst überlegt auch nach Hamburg zu fahren und mir das Turnier anzusehen, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass ich es mir gespart hab."  
  
Niels grinste. "Na, gut, dass dus nicht getan hast. René hat üble Laune und bestimmt keinen Bock auf dich, wenn sein... Freund da ist."  
  
"Nein", brummte Rico.  
  
"Kannst beruhigt sein, dass er nicht alleine ist."  
  
 _Ja, er ist nicht allein_ dachte Rico bitter und trank ein Schluck Kölsch.  
  
"Beruhigend", nickte Niels, der René auch schon nach einer Niederlage erlebt hatte. Das, was er dabei sagte, war noch lange nicht so schlimm wie das, was er dann dachte.  
  
"Er wird nicht lange so schlecht drauf gewesen sein. Kann er doch in Clemens Gegenwart gar nicht."  
  
"Die beiden sind echt spannend zusammen."  
  
"Spannend?" fragte Rico. "Die beiden benehmen sich manchmal wie 16jährige und nicht wie erwachsene Männer."  
  
"Und manchmal hat man das Gefühl einem Gorilla gegenüberzustehen."  
  
"Wen von beiden meinst du jetzt?" fragte Rico grinsend. "Clemens sieht nur so harmlos aus, glaub mir."  
  
"Ich dachte jetzt schon an deinen Bruder, wenn er verloren hat."  
  
"Du hast zu wenig Zeit mit Clemens verbracht", sagte Rico. "Der war die letzte Saison echt... schwierig drauf."  
  
"Naja, lief ja auch mal wieder ziemlich mies in Bremen." Hatte Niels zuvor nur auf Köln geachtet, so hatte die Freundschaft mit René seinen Horizont ziemlich erweitert - nach Leverkusen und Bremen, und jetzt auch nach Hamburg.  
  
"Ja. Und dann stell dir die beiden mal zusammen vor. Der eine verletzt und aus dem Tor gedrängt, der andere spielt fast gegen den Abstieg. Es war eine Freude mit ihnen."  
  
"Na, ob das diese Saison besser wird? Diesmal spielt nur der andere gegen den Abstieg..."  
  
"Das weiß man bei Bremen nicht", sagte Rico. "Obwohl ich es natürlich nicht hoffe. Und Hamburg... tja..."  
  
"Ich meinte eher Hamburg", zuckte Niels mit den Schultern.  
  
"Hamburg hat jetzt René, die steigen nicht ab."  
  
"Und Bremen hat Clemens, die können auch nicht absteigen."  
  
Rico grinste. "Richte ich Clemens aus, wenn wir mal wieder telefonieren."  
  
"Mach das", lachte Niels.  
  
"Und jetzt genug vom Liebesleben meines Bruders. Warst du dieses Jahr im Urlaub?"  
  
"Hab mir eines unserer Angebote geschnappt und war eine Woche auf Zypern. Ist mal was anderes..."  
  
"Ganz allein?"  
  
"Ja... ich war froh mal Ruhe zu haben vor irgendwelchen Gedanken."  
  
"Allein Urlaub machen ist langweilig", sagte Rico. "Aber ich kann vermutlich auch nicht nachvollziehen, wie sich das für dich anfühlt..."  
  
"Ich könnte mir auch vorstellen mit jemanden Urlaub zu machen, so ist das nicht, aber ich wüsste nicht, wessen Gedanken ich mir auf Dauer antun wollte."  
  
"Dann bist du noch immer Single."  
  
"Wundert dich das?", fragte Niels lese.  
  
"Sorry", murmelte Rico. _Toll gemacht, wieder voll rein in den großen Fettnapf..._  
  
"Na komm, warum solltest du nicht fragen dürfen?"  
  
"Geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an", meinte Rico.  
  
"Och doch, ich denke doch, dass wir gut genug befreundet sind, oder?"  
  
"Ich bin für dich also nicht nur Renés kleiner Bruder?"  
  
Irritiert sah Niels ihn an. "So siehst du dich?"  
  
 _Manchmal_ "Quatsch", grinste Rico schief.  
  
"Kannst mich nicht anlügen. Und du bist nicht nur sein kleiner Bruder. Es gibt nicht viele, die damit zurechtkommen, dass ich... lesen kann."  
  
 _Nicht mal anschwindeln kann man die beiden..._ "Ich bemüh mich zumindest damit klar zu kommen. Ist nicht immer einfach", sagte Rico ehrlich.  
  
"Das glaub ich dir. Große Brüder sind eh... schwierig. Und wenn es dann noch so ein großer Bruder ist."  
  
"René ist eigentlich ein toller großer Bruder", sagte Rico. "Ich fühl mich nur grad so... in der Luft hängend. Ich bin mit der Uni fertig und hab keinen Plan, wie es weiter gehen soll."  
  
"Und dann ist er auf einmal weg", nickte Niels mitfühlend.  
  
"Ja. René hat was Neues. Ne neue Aufgabe, in ner neuen Stadt und sein Freund ist nur noch ne Autostunde entfernt."  
  
Niels schloss die Augen, aber bis auf seine Gedanken, die seinen Worten nicht widersprachen, konnte er nichts wahrnehmen. "Du schaffst es auch alleine. Und wenn du willst... bist du auch nicht ganz alleine."  
  
Rico lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig gerührt. "Danke."  
  
"Ich bin ja auch nicht alleine..."  
  
"Ich... wusste erst gar nicht, ob ich dich wirklich anrufen soll", sagte Rico.  
  
"Da solltest du nie zögern - ich sitz eh meist allein zu Hause und..."  
  
"Du kannst das doch auch mit dem Ausblenden." Überlegte Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar... aber es ist anstrengend. Und wenn ich den ganzen Tag gearbeitet habe... Ich nutz es ja gern aus um die Kunden zu beraten, aber ich muss auch oft ausblenden. Dann bin ich abends nur noch müde."  
  
"Dann... wir hätten uns doch auch bei mir in der Wohnung treffen können", sagte Rico.  
  
"Machen wir das nächste Mal, ok?"  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Rico aufgegessen und legte sein Besteck auf den Teller. Nachdenklich sah er Niels an.  
  
"Und was machst du sonst so? Außer arbeiten meine ich."  
  
"Ich geh joggen. Oder, wenn ich dazu keinen Bock habe, dann spazieren."  
  
"Noch so ein Jogging-Fan wie mein Bruder", grinste Rico schief. _Hört sich ja ziemlich einsam an..._  
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast schon recht..."  
  
"Ich hab das Gefühl als würde ich ständig in Fettnäpfchen treten", sagte Rico.  
  
"Du sagst es ja nicht laut, und dass ich es trotzdem höre, ist ja meine Sache."  
  
"Trotzdem. Ich mein, ich weiß ja, dass du es mitbekommst. Aber ich bin nicht besonders gut darin nicht zu denken", sagte Rico.  
  
"Musst du ja auch nicht."  
  
"Manchmal ist es ja auch praktisch, aber manchmal... möchte man seine Gedanken einfach für sich behalten."  
  
"Ich versuch dich auszublenden, ok?", versprach Niels.  
  
"Ach so meinte ich das doch nicht!" sagte Rico. "Du hast mir eben erst erzählt, wie anstrengend das ist."  
  
"Ich kann dich aber verstehen, wenn du deine Gedanken für dich behalten willst."  
  
 _Boah, Rico! Du und deine große Klappe!_ "Ehrlich Niels, es ist ok."  
  
"OK", nickte Niels dankbar und entspannte sich sichtlich.  
  
Rico lächelte erleichtert. "Magst du noch ein Kölsch?"  
  
"Gern", lächelte Niels ihn an und winkte gleich den Kellner heran. "Du auch?"  
  
"Ja, eins geht noch. Danach schwenk ich um auf Cola."  
  
"Nicht, dass du nachher Schlangenlinien fährst", grinste Niels und ließ sich zwei Kölsch geben.  
  
"Also bitte. Von zwei Kölsch doch noch nicht", lachte Rico.  
  
"Dann prost", hob Niels sein Glas.  
  
"Prost", antwortete Rico. Genießerisch trank Niels sein Bier. Rico grinste und trank ebenfalls.  
  
Rico fühlte sich wohl hier mit Niels, der so ruhig war, und auch nach zwei Jahren Freundschaft zu René hatte sich das kaum geändert.


	4. Der Rest des Abends in Köln

  
  
Schweigend tranken sie ihr Bier aus. Eigentlich war Rico niemand, der Schweigen gut ertrug, aber hier mit Niels war das irgendwie ok. Und Niels war bei seinem Job sicher auch froh, dass er mal etwas Ruhe hatte. Außerdem hatte Rico Angst gleich ins nächste Fettnäpfchen zu treten, wenn er etwas sagte. Oder auch nur dachte - er wusste nicht, ob Niels ihm gerade zuhörte.  
  
Schließlich unterdrückte Niels ein Gähnen und sah auf seine Uhr. "Rico, ich glaube, ich muss mich langsam auf den Heimweg machen. Ich muss morgen früh raus."  
  
Rico nickte, er war auch schon ziemlich müde. "Soll ich dich schnell nach Hause fahren?"  
  
"Das wär total nett", sagte Niels.  
  
"Musst ja nicht noch mit Bus und Bahn fahren", zuckte Rico mit den Schultern, dann winkte er den Kellner zum Zahlen heran.  
  
Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, verließen sie die Kneipe und Rico führte Niels zu seinem Wagen. Auch auf der Fahrt zurück schwiegen sie, und Rico konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und nichts anderes, so dass Niels auch dort Ruhe haben sollte.  
  
"Da vorn ist es", sagte Niels und deutete auf ein rostrot gestrichenes Haus. In der unteren Etage war eine kleine Kinderbuchhandlung untergebracht. "Zweiter Stock", fügte Niels noch hinzu, als er Ricos Neugier bemerkte.  
  
"Links", vermutete Rico, der die beleuchteten Fenster auf der rechten Seite bemerkt hatte.  
  
Niels nickte. "Möchtest du noch kurz mit hochkommen?" fragte er.  
  
Rico zögerte. "Wenn es dir dann nicht zu spät wird?"  
  
"Nein, sonst hätte ich es dir nicht angeboten", sagte Niels lächelnd. Jetzt, wo er außer Ricos Gedanken niemanden hörte, ging es ihm sehr viel besser.  
  
"Dann komm ich gern noch mit hoch", nickte Rico und folgte ihm ins Haus.  
  
Oben angekommen schloss Niels die ebenfalls in rot gestrichene Wohnungstür auf. "Grade durch und links ist das Wohnzimmer. Möchtest du noch was trinken?"  
  
"Cola?", schlug Rico vor. "Wenn du hast..."  
  
"Hab ich", sagte Niels. "Geh einfach schon durch."  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog Rico seine Schuhe aus und ging durch den etwas düsteren, aber gemütlichen Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Es ging auf die Straße raus und hatte zwei große Fenster.  
  
"Lichtschalter ist rechts neben der Tür!" rief Niels aus Richtung der Küche.  
  
Neugierig schaltete Rico das Licht an. Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Boden. An der Wand gleich gegenüber der Tür hing ein Flachbildschirm und daneben standen zwei hohe Regale voller DVDs.  
  
Klar, wenn Niels so oft alleine war, musste er sich ja irgendwie beschäftigen. So war es auch keine Überraschung, dass eine andere Wandseite fast komplett von einem übervollen Bücherregal in Beschlag genommen wurde. "Heilige Scheiße", murmelte Rico.  
  
“Alles ok?“, kam Niels mit zwei Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Du liest viel", sagte Rico so ziemlich das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Niels sah sich um, sah zum Bücherregal und grinste. "Das ist... beeindruckend. Du würdest dich gut mit Simon verstehen", fügte Rico noch hinzu.  
  
“Ich lese halt gern... Wenn Du Dir was ausleihen willst...“ Er trat einem weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ein Glas.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico. Er ließ den Blick noch einmal über das Regal gleiten, dann folge er Niels zum Sofa.  
  
"René hat genauso reagiert, als er das erstemal hier war", sagte Niels zu Rico.  
  
“Ist ja nicht so als wenn wir beide Analphabeten waren, aber...so viele nun doch nicht.“  
  
"Ich hab schon immer gern gelesen, auch vor dem Unfall, aber danach... die Bücher denken nicht, das ist angenehm", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico sah Niels erschrocken an, er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Niels solche Probleme hatte!  
  
"Hab ich auch nicht", beruhigte ihn Niels. "Aber es ist einfach schön, nach nem harten Arbeitstag nichts mehr zu hören."  
  
“Und dann komm ich und dränge dir meine Gedanken auf...“  
  
"Du drängst mir nichts auf", widersprach Niels sofort.  
  
“Du must aber sagen, wenn es duzt zu viel wird“, bat Rico.  
  
"Keine Angst, das mache ich", versprach Niels.  
  
“Dann ist gut“, nickte Rico. “Ich könnte es verstehen.“  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Wie gesagt, bei einer Person ist es nicht schlimm. Außerdem bin ich es durch René ja gewöhnt, einen Adler in meiner Nähe zu haben."  
  
“Einen Adler in deinem Kopf zu haben...“  
  
"Genau", sagte Niels. "Und du bist deinem Bruder in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich."  
  
"Oh, jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt. René ist Torwart!"  
  
"Du bist der Bruder eines Torwarts, die selben Gene und so", grinste Niels.  
  
"Aber ne andere Ausprägung. Wir sind keine Zwillinge."  
  
"Deshalb ja auch nur ähnlich und nicht gleich." Rico grummelte leise, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. "Hey, das war eigentlich nett gemeint", sagte Niels.  
  
Irgendwie überrascht sah Rico ihn an.  
  
"René ist vermutlich sowas wie mein bester Freund", sagte Niels. "Ja, er ist manchmal launisch, aber ich kann das verstehen."  
  
"Er war auch vorher schon launisch. Und dann echt nicht zu ertragen."  
  
"Er hat einen Sturkopf. Genau wie du, Rico", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ich bin ja wohl nicht so schlimm wie er!"  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Oh doch. Wärst du auch Fußballer geworden, dann würdest du auch im Tor stehen."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ganz sicher nicht!"  
  
"Aber natürlich nicht."  
  
"Siehst du!"  
  
"Ich sag, die Adlermänner haben einen Sturkopf."  
  
"Ähm...", murmelte Rico. "Erwischt.."  
  
Niels lachte. "Ist ja nicht schlimm. Manchmal ist es wichtig, auf seinem Standpunkt zu beharren und das könnt ihr beide."  
  
"Ich glaub, das können wir... zu oft."  
  
"Ja... ich habe großen Respekt für Clemens", grinste Niels.  
  
"Bei Clemens ist René total handzahm."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie die beiden zusammengekommen sind? Wie... stur sich René am Anfang dagegen gewehrt hat?"  
  
"Ich kenn die Geschichte... ich war dabei. Ich musste erst so tun, als würde ich was von Clemens wollen, damit René was merkte." _Und für einen Moment war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich es nicht wirklich wollte. Die Erfahrung mit nem Mann..._  
  
Niels sah ihn einen Moment lang an, reagierte dann aber doch nicht auf diese Gedanken. Es waren Ricos Gedanken, und er hatte kein Recht einzudringen. "Aber sie haben es ja geschafft", sagte er stattdessen.  
  
"Ja, haben sie. Und ich bin echt froh drüber." _Die beiden passen einfach besser zusammen._  
  
"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" fragte Niels. "Stehen die hübschen Studentinnen Schlange?"  
  
"Ja, schon..." _Und nie bin ich sicher, ob sie mich wollen - oder Renés kleinen Bruder..._  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solche... Selbstzweifel hast", wunderte sich Niels leise. Diesmal konnte er nicht anders und musste auf Ricos Gedanken reagieren. "Die meisten Mädels wissen doch bestimmt gar nicht, wer dein Bruder ist."  
  
"Doch, die meisten. Und irgendwann merkt man das. Wenn sie anfangen nach René zu fragen, meist schon nach ein paar Minuten."  
  
"Vielleicht wird es besser, jetzt wo René nicht mehr so nah ist."  
  
"Mal sehen. Ich kann ja schlecht mal eben meinen Namen ändern. Und ich mag René ja auch..."  
  
"Aber ewig Single bleiben ist auch keine Lösung", meinte Niels.  
  
"Nein, aber... im Moment seh ichs einfach nicht..."  
  
"Sowas kann man auch nicht erzwingen", sagte Niels. "Aber das spielt auch in deine momentane Gefühlslage rein, oder? René weg, Uni vorbei, keine Beziehung..."  
  
Rico nickte leicht. "Es ist auf einmal alles anders. Was vor ein paar Wochen noch Bestand hatte, ist jetzt einfach nicht mehr existent.  
  
"Und das ist hart", sagte Niels leise.  
  
Rico nickte, auch wenn er das in Niels' Anwesenheit nicht zu tun brauchte. Niels wusste auch so, dass er recht hatte.  
  
"Versuch das ganze als... Herausforderung zu sehen", sagte Niels. "Als Chance auf was Neues."  
  
"Du hast gut reden...", murrte Rico, "ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich die Wohnung halten kann. Klar, René würd weiterzahlen, aber ich will ihm ja nicht ständig auf der Tasche liegen."  
  
"Für dich allein wär die auch ziemlich groß oder?"  
  
"Sie war ja schon für uns zwei nicht gerade klein."  
  
"Dann such dir was Neues. Ist doch auch schön, wenn man seine eigenen vier Wände hat und keine Rücksicht auf jemanden nehmen muss."  
  
"Und jeden Abend alleine dasitzt."  
  
Niels seufzte tief.  
  
 _Fuck - kann dieser Scheißfettnapf nicht mal zur Seite gehen?!?_ "Sorry..."  
  
"Du musst dich nicht für die Wahrheit entschuldigen."  
  
"Ich muss mich nicht wie der letzte Trampel verhalten."  
  
"Du bist einfach ehrlich", sagte Niels. "Das ist nichts Schlimmes."  
  
"Es reicht, wenn du die ehrlichen Gedanken hörst, dann muss ich es dir nicht noch so vor den Latz knallen.  
  
"Es ist mir lieber, wenn du laut genauso ehrlich bist, wie in Gedanken."  
  
"Ich fürchte, dass das nicht für alle gilt."  
  
Niels grinste schief. "Nein, da hast du recht."  
  
"Aber ich werde bei dir ehrlich sein. Habs ja bei René auch erlebt."  
  
"Schön", sagte Niels und lächelte.  
  
"Ist leichter, hm? Wenn sich jemand nicht widerspricht."  
  
"Ja", nickte Niels. "Aber vor allem tut es gut, wenn jemand komplett ehrlich ist."  
  
"Werde ich sein, versprochen."  
  
"Das weiß ich, Rico. Das ist auch ein Punkt, in dem du René sehr ähnlich bist."  
  
"Ja, der ist auch immer ehrlich. Egal, wie weh das tut."  
  
Niels trank den Rest seiner Cola und stellte das Glas dann auf den Tisch.  
  
 _Er wirkt ruhiger..._ , überlegte Rico.  
  
"Bin ich", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
Rico lächelte ebenfalls leicht. "Wir sollten uns nicht mehr zum Essengehen treffen."  
  
"Ich geh aber gern essen", sagte Niels. "Es gibt Sachen, die bekomm ich einfach nicht so gut hin, wie im Restaurant."  
  
"Dann suchen wir uns eine ruhigere Stelle als ausgerechnet das Brauhaus."  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels. Er freute sich sehr, dass Rico wieder mit ihm Essen gehen wollte. Bis auf René hatte er kaum Freunde, und jetzt, wo der weg war, hatte er wirklich Angst gehabt völlig zu vereinsamen. Er hatte schon öfter überlegt Rico anzurufen, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, ober der überhaupt was mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
  
Er hatte schon, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, gemerkt, dass Rico Schwierigkeiten mit Renés Ruhm und Erfolge hatte. Er war nicht neidisch, nein es ging eher um ihn selbst. Er kam sich... wie ein Versager vor. Mit seiner Musik hatte es nicht so geklappt wie gehofft und jetzt stand er wieder vor dem Nichts. Alles änderte sich, und davor hatte er offensichtlich Angst. Und mit seinem Bruder sprach er darüber offenbar nicht. Es würde ihn noch... kleiner und fehlerhaft machen, jedenfalls hatte Niels das Gefühl.  
  
Niels würde Rico wirklich gern helfen, aber er hatte im Moment noch keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er würde sich weiter mit Rico treffen, was natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig war, aber es würde Rico sicher auch gut tun. Er gähnte leicht und sah Rico entschuldigend an.  
  
"Hab verstanden", grinste der, "und das, ohne in deinem Kopf zu wühlen."  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Niels. "Ich bin sonst nicht so unhöflich, aber ich bin verteufelt müde."  
  
"Ist doch kein Problem." Rico stand auf. "Ich fahr nach Hause, und du packst dich ins Bett. Musst ja auch früher raus als ich."  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Niels und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
"Dann hau ich ab." Rico lächelte Niels an. "Also, schlaf gut."  
  
"Du auch. Und danke für den schönen Abend."  
  
"Oh, dafür danke ich auch. Machen wir mal wieder, ok?"  
  
Niels nickte sofort. "Schön." Er lächelte Niels noch einmal an, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
  
Niels brachte ihn noch zur Tür. Dann waren sie beide wieder alleine.  
  
Rico fuhr nicht gradewegs nach Hause, sondern nahm einen Umweg. Sein Bedürfnis in die leere Wohnung zu kommen war ziemlich gering. Er fuhr einige Kilometer am Rhein entlang, dann durch einen Wald wieder zurück. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er den Wagen abstellte. Endlich war er müde und konnte ins Bett gehen. Und zum Glück schlief er auch relativ schnell ein, ohne sich noch endlos hin und her zu werfen und zu grübeln.


	5. Ein unausstehlicher Bruder

  
"Verdammte Scheiße", hörte Rico am nächsten Tag seinen Bruder durchs Telefon fluchen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ich bin nicht hergekommen um zu verlieren, verfickt noch mal!"  
  
"René beruhig dich", sagte Rico. "Es war ein verdammtes Testspiel."  
  
"Ja, und? Wenn wir schon bei nem Scheißtestspiel abkacken!"  
  
"Du weißt doch, wenn die Generalprobe schief geht, dann klappt es bei der Premiere umso besser."  
  
"Und was, wenn das schon die Premiere war?"  
  
"René jetzt sieh es nicht immer so schwarz", sagte Rico. "Es war ein Testspiel. Selbst Dortmund hat verloren."  
  
"Ja, aber nicht zwei Mal, und nicht zwei mal gegen null. Außerdem war das nen Unentschieden."  
  
"Freu dich doch lieber für Clemens", schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Ja doch... der kann sich alleine schon gut genug freuen."  
  
Rico biss sich auf die Lippe. Egal was er sagte, René würde das heute eh alles falsch verstehen. Er bedauerte es, dass er seinen Bruder nicht so gut beeinflussen konnte wie Clemens es immer wieder tat. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Renés Fluchen. Und das Fluchen war wirklich alles andere als schön. Er spürte in jedem Wort seine Wut auf sich selbst, die Mannschaft, den Verein, die Gegner - Wut auf alles und jeden. Sogar auf Clemens.  
  
Clemens hatte Glück, dass er mit Werder gleich weiter ins nächste Trainingslager gefahren war. Vermutlich hätte selbst er René in dieser Stimmung nicht runterbringen können. "Geh laufen", seufzte Rico schließlich.  
  
"Es ist dunkel, warum soll ich da laufen gehen?" blaffte René zurück.  
  
"Um dich abzureagieren, du Hulk!"  
  
"Ich will mich vielleicht aber gar nicht abregen!"  
  
"Dann tob weiter, aber nicht mit mir!"  
  
"Seid wann bist du so verdammt empfindlich?"  
  
"Ich bin halt nicht deine verdammte Müllkippe, wenn du mal wieder ausflippst. Du hast nen Freund für sowas!"  
  
"Der sitzt im Scheißflieger zu seinem Scheißtrainingslager!"  
  
"Der Glückliche...", knurrte Rico.  
  
"Was willst du denn jetzt damit sagen?"  
  
"Dass du im Moment unausstehlich bist, und dass du froh sein solltest, dass Clemens dich so nicht erlebt."  
  
"Ich bin nicht unausstehlich, sondern wütend."  
  
"Du bist beides. Und wenn sich das nicht ändert, leg ich gleich auf", warnte Rico.  
  
René brummte etwas Unverständliches. "Ich finds halt scheiße in einem Turnier mit vier Clubs vierter zu werden..."  
  
"Es waren die beiden besten Mannschaften der letzten Saison, und Werder hat sich auch gut gemausert. Und ihr habt noch genug Zeit vor euch."  
  
"Du meinst, um glorreich in die zweite Liga abzusteigen?"  
  
"Dreh mir die Worte nicht im Mund um!"  
  
"Ich bin nur realistisch!"  
  
"Na, dann bereite dich mal auf den Abstieg vor", schnaubte Rico.  
  
"Solltest du mir nicht Mut machen?"  
  
"Willst du ja nicht." Langsam ging Rico das Gespräch echt auf den Geist. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich auflegen. Es würde auf jeden Fall seine Nerven schonen. "Hör mal es ist schon spät. Leg dich doch hin und morgen sieht es bestimmt schon alles wieder besser aus", sagte er deshalb.  
  
"Pah", machte René. "ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das man ins Bett schickt - und du schon mal gar nicht!"  
  
"Dann mach sonstwas, ich hab keinen Bock mehr mir deine schlechte Laune anzuhören!"  
  
"Du kannst mich mal!", fauchte René und legte auf.  
  
"Du mich auch", brummte Rico.  
  
Er kannte seinen Bruder, kannte ihn nach Siegen und Niederlagen, aber dieses Mal war es besonders heftig. Obwohl René nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte. Zwei mal 0:1 verloren, vielleicht hätte der Angriff da auch mal was tun sollen...  
  
Vermutlich war es auch eher die Tatsache, dass Clemens nun wieder außer Reichweite war, die ihn in diese besonders... erbauliche Stimmung versetzte. Aber das Ende dieser Trennung war absehbar, und René würde schon damit zurechtkommen.  
  
Rico sah seufzend zur Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach 10, also noch nicht wirklich spät. Die Frage war nur, was er jetzt mit diesem angebrochenen Abend anfangen sollte... Ob er Niels wieder auf den Zeiger gehen sollte? Aber der hatte sich doch einen ruhigen Abend verdient, ohne fremde Gedanken. Außerdem ging Niels bestimmt früher schlafen, wenn er morgens arbeiten musste. Gestern war er ziemlich müde gewesen, dabei war Rico schon um kurz vor elf gefahren.  
  
Trotzdem griff er fast schon automatisch wieder nach seinem Handy und wählte Niels Nummer. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann meldete er sich. "Reinert?"  
  
"Hallo Niels", sagte Rico. "Ich hoffe ich stör dich nicht?"  
  
"Rico, hi! Nein, nein, du störst nicht", klang Niels überrascht - und erfreut.  
  
"Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du vielleicht im Bett liegst, weil du morgen wieder früh raus musst", sagte Rico.  
  
"Oh, das geht schon. Muss morgen nicht ganz so früh da sein."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut."  
  
"Also, was gibts? Ich hör deine Gedanken doch nicht", grinste Niels.  
  
Rico seufzte leicht. "Hab mich mit meinem Bruder gezofft..."  
  
"Oh, was ist passiert?", wollte Niels gleich wissen.  
  
"Hamburg hat verloren. Clemens ist schon wieder auf dem Weg ins nächste Trainingslager und ich habe gewagt zu sagen, dass mir seine beschissene Laune auf den Zeiger geht."  
  
"Oh, das ist... gewagt", lachte Niels. Er kannte Renés Launen ebenfalls nur zu gut, gerade nach der letzten Saison, in der René erst verletzt war und dann seinen Stammplatz verloren hatte.  
  
"Lebensmüde trifft es eher. Wie gut, dass René weit weg in Hamburg ist", grinste Rico.  
  
“Und gut, dass er nur Gedanken lesen kann und nicht beeinflussen kann.“  
  
"Oh ja!" sagte Rico.  
  
“Ich wurde nicht in der Haut seiner Opfer strecken wollen...“  
  
"Im Moment ist es auch wirklich extrem", sagte Rico. "Ich mein, es war ja seine freie Entscheidung nach Hamburg zu gehen, das muss er jetzt nicht an mir auslassen."  
  
"Naja, so viel Wahl hatte er ja nicht“, meine Niels. Gibt ja nur 18 Stellen für ihn in Deutschland.“  
  
Es war trotzdem seine Entscheidung. Und er wusste auch vorher, wie es um den HSV steht."  
  
"Ich weil ihn ja nicht verteidigen, aber irgendwie versteh ich ihm auch.“  
  
"Ich auch", brummte Rico. "Aber er muss mich trotzdem nicht so anblaffen."  
  
“Lass ihn ein paar Tage in Ruhe, dann kriegt er sich wieder ein.“  
  
"Hoffentlich..."  
  
“Komm, sowas hatte er doch schon öfter, war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein Spiel verloren hat.“  
  
"Ja, aber er hat mich auch selten so angemacht."  
  
"Er kann aber echt übel drauf sein..."  
  
"Ja", murmelte Rico. René hatte nicht mal gefragt, wie es ihm ging. Als würde es ihn gar nicht interessieren. Tat es in dem Moment auch nicht, das wusste Rico. Morgen würde es wohl wieder anders aussehen, aber heute war René der einzige der zählte.  
  
"Du seufzt schon wieder", sagte Niels. Er fand Telefonate immer schwierig, weil er dann Ricos Gedanken nicht hörten konnte.  
  
"Ist halt doof, wenn er so drauf ist." Und seinen Bruder nichts anderes interessiert.  
  
"Was ist wirklich los?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Nichts... ist schon ok...", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Willst du herkommen?" bot Niels ihm an.  
  
"Is schon spät", meinte Rico nur. Er wollte Niels nicht belasten - und irgendwie war es ihm auch peinlich. Wenn er bei Niels war, würde er genau wissen was los war.  
  
"War nur ein Angebot", sagte Niels leise. Irgendwie klang er enttäuscht.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Nichts", sagte Niels. "Ich... bin nur nicht gut im Telefonieren..."  
  
"Dann ist es dir echt lieber, wenn ich vorbeikomme?"  
  
"War nur so ne Idee. Vermutlich bist du aber ganz froh, wenn ich nicht... lese, was dich so beschäftigt."  
  
"Ist halt komisch wenn du alles weißt. Bei René ist es was anderes, immerhin ist er mein Bruder. Aber ist schon ok. Ich komm zu dir, ok?"  
  
"Du musst das nicht meinetwegen tun", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich komm gern." Bevor Niels noch anfing zu diskutieren legte Rico einfach auf und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Niels wurde Rico klar, dass Niels durch Renés Weggang vermutlich genauso einsam war, wie er selbst. Vielleicht suchten sie ja deshalb die Nähe des anderen. Und vielleicht konnten sie sich ja gegenseitig helfen.  
  
Er konnte sich unangenehmere Leute vorstellen mit denen er rumhängen konnte. Und Niels würde nie etwas weitererzählen, was er erfahren hatte, so gut kannte er ihn nun auch. So war er wieder recht ruhig, als er bei Niels ankam und klingelte. Niels öffnete ihm sofort  
  
"Hey", lächelte Rico ihn an und legte ihm ganz kurz einen Armen um.  
  
"Hi", sagte Niels lächelnd. "Komm rein. Wo das Wohnzimmer ist, weiß du ja inzwischen. Und ignorier die Unordnung einfach, ja?"  
  
"Unordnung?", fragte Rico und grinste. So sah es bei ihm meistens auch aus.  
  
"Ja, ich hab was gesucht..."  
  
"Gesucht."  
  
"Ein Buch", erklärte Niels und zog Rico einfach ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort sah er, was Niels mit Unordnung gemeint hatte. Große Stapel Bücher bedeckten den Tisch und den Boden und dafür klafften Lücken in dem großen Bücherregal.  
  
"Oh, das ist... das war wohl eine intensive Suche. Soll ich dir schnell beim Einräumen helfen?"  
  
"Echt? Das wär nett", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico grinste ihn kurz an und begann die Bücher zurück ins Regal zu stellen. _Das Niels ein kleiner Chaot ist, hätte ich gar nicht vermutet_ , dachte er dabei.  
  
Niels hinter ihm lachte leise. "Manchmal zumindest." Dann wurde er ernster. "Wenns im Kopf zu chaotisch wird..."  
  
"Dann lässt du es an deiner Wohnung aus?" fragte Rico schief grinsend.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ja. Und dann brauch ich wieder Tage, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."  
  
"Hört sich anstrengend an."  
  
"Ist es auch. Aber manchmal... manchmal gehts einfach nicht anders."  
  
"Dann ist mir aber auch klar, warum du nichts findest. Wenn du hier alle Nase lang umräumst..."  
  
"Hab das Buch doch gefunden, weiß gar nicht, was du willst", grinste Niels ihn an.  
  
 _Spinner!_  
  
Niels lachte entspannt.  
  
"Jetzt will ich den Schatz aber auch sehen", sagte Rico. "Welches Buch hat dafür gesorgt, dass du dein halbes Regal auf den Kopf stellst?"  
  
Niels zögerte kurz, dann trat er an den Esstisch und griff nach einem Buch. "Das hier."  
  
Rico trat zu ihm und nahm es entgegen."Das Silmarillion?", fragte er  
  
etwas überrascht.  
  
Niels nickte. "Ja... und bitte frag mich nicht, wie oft ich es gelesen hab. Ich kann es eigentlich schon auswendig."  
  
"Okay... ich habs nicht so gemocht. Den Herren der Ringe schon, aber das hier... war mir zu... schwierig."  
  
"Ich brauchte auch ein paar Anläufe, aber wenn man das geschafft hat, ist es wirklich schön."  
  
"Vielleicht geb ich ihm ja noch mal eine Chance."  
  
"Du kannst es dir gern ausleihen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest es gerade lesen."  
  
"Dann les ich es einfach später", meinte Niels.  
  
"Dann... dann nehm ichs mir gern mit", nickte Rico. "Dann schaff ich es bestimmt auch es zu lesen."  
  
Niels lächelte. "Möchtest du was trinken?"  
  
"Wieder Cola?"  
  
"Gern", lachte Niels und verschwand in der Küche. Rico räumte inzwischen weiter Bücher ins Regal, bis Niels mit Gläsern und Colaflasche zurückkam.  
  
"Du musst nicht weiter aufräumen", sagte Niels. "Ne Sitzfläche ist wieder frei und Platz für die Gläser haben wir auch."  
  
"Na gut - wenn du das lieber alleine machst."  
  
"Das nicht, aber du bist als Gast hier, nicht als Aufräumhilfe", lachte Niels.  
  
"Aber ich machs echt gern."  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Niels. "Wir können das hier ja als... kurze Pause betrachten, und dann räumen wir zusammen schnell den Rest ein, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Pause ist vielleicht nicht schlecht. Aber es ist echt nett zu sehen was du so alles hier hast. ich glaub, es gibt kein Genre, von dem du nichts hier hast."  
  
"Ja, stimmt", sagte Niels. "Manchmal kauf ich Bücher nur, weil mir das Cover so gut gefällt. So hab ich schon ein paar echte Hits gefunden."  
  
"Wohnst ja auch schon extra über ner Buchhandlung", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ja, hab ich gut eingefädelt, oder?" lachte Niels.  
  
"Haben die auch Bücher für dich?" _Oder nur Pippi Langstrumpf und Petzi?_  
  
"Sag nichts gegen Pippi! Sie war eine der  
  
Heldinnen meiner Jugend", sagte Niels. "Aber sie haben auch Jugendbücher, da guck ich schon ab und an mal. Da les ich gern mal englische Ausgaben."  
  
Noch einmal ließ René seinen Blick über die Bücher gleiten, ja, da waren wirklich so einige interessante Bücher bei.  
  
"Wenn dir was gefällt...", sagte Niels. "Bücher sind zum Lesen da, die werden traurig, wenn sie hier im Regal stehen. Leih dir einfach aus, was du möchtest."  
  
"Traurige Bücher - das wollen wir doch nicht", grinste Rico. "Und wenn du mir deine Bücherei so anbietest, bediene ich mich gern."  
  
Niels lächelte, dann lehnte er sich zurück. "Also... willst du reden? Über das, was dich so runterzieht?"  
  
Rico seufzte leise, dachte ganz kurz an René - und musste dann grinsen. "Hab ja eigentlich keine Wahl, oder? Weißt ja bescheid..."  
  
"Vielleicht hilft es dir ja, wenn du es aussprichst und nicht nur denkst."  
  
"René... er ist halt..." Noch ein Seufzen. "Manchmal ist er total egoistisch. Nur er zählt. Und ich gar nicht. Das ist nicht immer so, aber es geht mir heute gerade total auf den Senkel."  
  
"Kann ich verstehen", sagte Niels. "Also beide Seiten irgendwie. René muss sich auch umgewöhnen. Neue Stadt, neuer Verein und dann läuft der Start mehr als holprig. Und du... stehst vor ner schwierigen Entscheidung, wie du jetzt weitermachen willst."  
  
"Er hat mir gar nicht zugehört heute", beschwerte sich Rico, und er merkte, dass es ihm tatsächlich gut tat.  
  
"War vermutlich einfach ein schlechter Zeitpunkt..."  
  
"Ist es im Moment immer..."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Wir telefonieren nicht oft, aber wenn, dann gehts nur um ihn."  
  
"Hast du ihm das mal gesagt?"  
  
"Hab ich eine Chance überhaupt was zu sagen?"  
  
"Wenn du ihm nichts sagst, kann René es auch nicht wissen. Übers Telefon kann er deine Gedanken nicht lesen."  
  
"Er spürt zumindest wie es mir geht. Und wenn er sich konzentriert würde... aber dann müsste es ihn ja wieder interessieren, wie es mir geht."  
  
"Dein Bruder liebt dich ,Rico", sagte Niels sanft. Etwas überrascht sah Rico ihn an. "Was?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Dass du das so deutlich... gehört hast..."  
  
"Wir haben darüber geredet, wie wichtig du für ihn bist."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ist schwierig Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben", grinste Niels schief. "Warum also versuchen?"  
  
"Hast schon recht." _Das musste ja bedeuten, dass ich René wichtig bin, wenn er mit Niels über mich gesprochen hat._  
  
"Natürlich bist du ihm wichtig. Rico, er ist dein Bruder. Er liebt dich, genauso wie du ihn liebst."  
  
Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Rico die Augen. _Wäre nur schön, wenn ichs mal merken würde..._  
  
"Red mit ihm", sagte Niels. "Offen und ehrlich."  
  
Noch ein leiser Seufzer. "Wenn er mal wieder besser drauf ist..."  
  
"Wann ist denn Renés nächstes Spiel?"  
  
"In drei Tagen. Gegen Nordsjælland aus Dänemark."  
  
"In Hamburg?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Nee, in Flensburg."  
  
"Dann fahr doch hin und überrasch ihn", sagte Niels.  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Klar. Er hat sich immer gefreut wenn du im Stadion warst, oder?"  
  
"Ja, irgendwie... hast du recht."  
  
"Ich weiß", grinste Niels.  
  
 _Vielleicht ist das wirklich keine schlechte Idee._  
  
"Es ist auf gar keinen Fall eine schlechte Idee."  
  
"In drei Tagen... das müsste machbar sein."  
  
Niels lächelte. Er freute sich, dass er Rico offenbar geholfen hat. Und er genoss es Ricos dankbare Gedanken aufzufangen.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico in diesem Moment. "Ich wär von selbst vermutlich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen."  
  
"Ist doch gut, wenn man drüber redet."  
  
"Offenbar ja. Und du bist ein verflucht guter Zuhörer."  
  
"Naja, ich hab ja keine Wahl", grinste Nico schief.  
  
"Stimmt... sorry", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Hey, da musst du dich nicht immer entschuldigen."  
  
"Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass ich immer was Dummes sage."  
  
"Ich höre von den Leuten, was sie denken, da ist so viel Dummes bei... ich hör dir gern zu, beim Denken und Reden."  
  
"Echt?" fragte Rico überrascht.  
  
"Ja, echt. Du bist schön... ruhig. Machst wenig Sprünge. Das ist entspannend."  
  
"Ich kann auch anders", grinste Rico.  
  
"Och, nee, bitte nicht", sah Niels ihn an.  
  
"Du vermisst René auch ziemlich, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Es war einfach... auch sehr angenehm mit ihm."  
  
"Weil er dich so versteht, wie kein anderer", vermutete Rico.  
  
"Ja, genau. Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn damals gefunden habe."  
  
"Und jetzt ist er soweit weg."  
  
"Ja, ist nicht leicht. Aber ich bin nicht alleine, dafür bin ich dir dankbar."  
  
 _Ich bin auch froh, nicht allein zu sein._  
  
Niels fing an zu lächeln, als er das hörte. Rico erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd.  
  
"Wir halten einfach zusammen", meinte Niels.  
  
 _Das hört sich gut an._  
  
"Und du bringst das mit deinem Bruder in Ordnung."  
  
"Ich versuchs zumindest."  
  
"Du schaffst das schon. Rede mit ihm."  
  
"Du kennst René. Und mich. Das mit dem Reden... liegt uns nicht so."  
  
"Dann denk - das hört er schließlich auch."  
  
"Ja, das ist vermutlich einfacher als wirklich reden."  
  
"Ihr kriegt das hin", war Niels zuversichtlich.  
  
Rico lächelte erneut. Niels war wirklich extrem zuversichtlich. Mit dieser positiven Grundstimmen hatte er René immer wieder geholfen, wenn er mit seinem Gedankenlesen Probleme hatte, und jetzt half er ihm, Rico.  
  
"Ich mach das gern", sagte Niels. "Ist doch schön wenn meine... Gabe auch mal für was gut ist und nicht nur lästig."  
  
"Ich denke, sie kann wirklich nützlich sein."  
  
"Hab ich bisher nur selten erlebt", gab Niels zu.  
  
"Du meintest mal, du könntest die Kunden so gut beraten?"  
  
"Ja natürlich, aber das würde ich auch ohne Gedankenlesen hinbekommen. Vielleicht nicht mit der Erfolgsquote wie jetzt, aber auch gut."  
  
Rico nickte leicht, ohne diese Fähigkeit würde es für Niels sicher leichter sein, aber sie hatte wirklich Vorteile.  
  
"Was meinst du denn, wäre von Vorteil?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Du verstehst die Leute. Triffst keine Fettnäpfen, so wie ich. Kannst ihnen helfen. Und weißt genau, wie die Frauen ticken." _Und die Männer_  
  
"Ich weiß was sie denken, aber wie sie ticken, versteh ich trotzdem nicht", grinste Niels schief.  
  
"Sind sie so kompliziert?", grinste auch Rico.  
  
"Anders", lachte Niels.  
  
"Also sind Männer doch einfacher gestrickt."  
  
"Vielleicht versteh ich sie besser, weil ich selbst ein Mann bin", sagte Niels schulterzuckend.  
  
"Möglich. Schade, dass ihr keine Gedankenleserin kennt, das wäre sicher interessant."  
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht..."  
  
"Klingst irgendwie wenig begeistert."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich seh, wie gut es bei René und Clemens funktioniert, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das bei mir auch so wäre..."  
  
"Also lieber gar keine Frau?"  
  
"Welche Frau würde mit jemandem zusammen sein wollen, der ihre Gedanken liest?"  
  
"Clemens will es schließlich auch." _Und ich finds auch nicht abschreckend, wenn ich höre, was Clemens so darüber sagt._  
  
"Aber Clemens kannte René schon früher und war schon vor dem Unfall in ihn verliebt", sagte Niels.  
  
"Aber ohne die Sache hätten sie es wohl nicht hingekriegt zusammenzukommen." _Außerdem ist es doch nur von Vorteil zu hören, was die Frauen über einen denken._  
  
"Vielleicht...", murmelte Niels nur.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das mal... ausnutzen", überlegte Rico. "Lass uns doch am Wochenende mal irgendwo hingehen. In irgendeinen Club."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Niels.  
  
"Mal ausprobieren? Wenns zu viel ist, gehen wir, aber... ich würd schon gern wissen, was die Mädels so denken."  
  
"Ok", gab sich Niels geschlagen. "Wir versuchen es."  
  
"Wie gesagt, wir versuchen es nur kurz, und wenns zu viel wird... aber du musst doch auch mal einen Vorteil haben."  
  
"Du kannst verflucht überzeugend sein, wenn du willst", grinste Niels schief.  
  
"Du kennst meinen Bruder... hin und wieder muss ich mich auch durchsetzen.  
  
"Also, du verträgst dich mit deinem sturen Bruder und als Belohnung gehen wir feiern", beschloss Niels.  
  
"Klingt nach einem guten Deal. Nächstes Wochenende dann?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Nächstes Wochenende. Du darfst dir auch den Club aussuchen."  
  
"Ok, ich guck uns was Nettes raus, ok?"  
  
"Ich vertrau dir", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico grinste, er freute sich auf den Abend mit Niels - mehr zumindest als auf das Zusammentreffen mit seinem Bruder.  
  
"Na komm, du wirst doch keine Angst vor deinem Bruder haben", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nein, aber ich hab auch keine Lust mich wieder anblaffen zu lassen."  
  
"Dann blaff zurück. Du bist doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen."  
  
"Ich werd dran denken, wenn ich da bin", grinste Rico ihn an.  
  
"Außerdem kann René ja deinen Gedanken noch intensiver lesen, wenn du vor ihm stehst. Dann wird er dir nicht so leicht ausweichen können, wie am Telefon."  
  
"Na dann", grinste Rico ein klein wenig überzeugter.


	6. Auf dem Weg in die Höhle des Löwen

Wenn Rico nach dem Gespräch mit Niels auch recht zuversichtlich gestimmt war, so hatte sich das auf dem Weg nach Flensburg relativiert. Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee, sich so einfach dem Löwen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Sie hatten seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr Telefoniert, also war René immer noch sauer. Da würde er sich wohl kaum über einen Überraschungsbesuch freuen, und ob es wirklich etwas ändern würde, bezweifelte Rico auch. René sah seine Fehler nicht, sah er nie. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder zurück fahren.  
  
Aber jetzt, wo er schon mal hier war, wollte er sich zumindest das Spiel ansehen. Und ehrlich gesagt wäre es ziemlich feige, wenn er seinem Bruder dann nicht wenigstens "Hallo" sagte. Er mochte sich seine Reaktion nicht vorstellen, wenn er irgendwie erfuhr, dass er, Rico, da gewesen war. Also, Augen zu und durch wie es so schön hieß.  
  
Er ging mit den Fans zum Stadion und besorgte sich an der Tageskasse seine Karte. Testspiele waren zum Glück selten ausverkauft, also war das kein Problem.  
  
Er suchte sich seinen Platz und sah erstmal das Spiel an. Das Spiel endete unentschieden 0:0, das hatte aber nichts mit René zu tun, denn der saß auf der Bank. Das wird René super gefallen haben, dachte Rico kopfschüttelnd. Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste er zu ihm...  
  
Er straffte sich innerlich. Niels hatte recht, er musste keine Angst vor seinem Bruder haben. Sie waren beide nicht ganz einfach und René hatte ein absolut beschissenes Jahr hinter sich. Jahre, eigentlich, wenn man die Verletzung kurz vor der WM 2010 noch mit dazunahm.  
  
Nach dem Spiel gaben die Spieler Autogramme, und kurzentschlossen reihte sich Rico dort ein, wo René langkommen würde. René war absolut vertieft ins schreiben und bemerkte Rico erst, als er schon halb zur Unterschrift angesetzt hatte. "Rico?"  
  
Rico grinste ihn breit an. "Hi! Kriegst du das Autogramm auch komplett hin?"  
  
"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" fragte René und zog Rico ziemlich ungeschickt in eine kurze Umarmung.  
  
"Wollte dich mal besuchen. Und wo du so viel unterwegs bist..." Es fühlte sich gut an, dass René wohl nicht an den Streit dachte.  
  
"Vorbereitung, weißt du ja", sagte René.  
  
"Ja, ist klar. Hast du gleich noch Zeit? Vielleicht können wir auch zusammen fahren?"  
  
"Du bist mit dem Wagen da?" fragte René.  
  
"Ja, mit dem Zug hätte ich ewig gebraucht."  
  
"Dann frag ich kurz den Trainer, ob ich mit dir zurückfahren kann", sagte René.  
  
"Ruf mich an, wenn du bescheid weißt", bat Rico.  
  
"Mach ich", sagte René und sah Rico einen Moment ernst an. "Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist."  
  
"Schön", lächelte Rico ihn an, wirklich erleichtert, dass ihr Streit wohl vergessen war. "Und jetzt schreib weiter."  
  
René lachte und wandte sich einem kleinen Jungen zu, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Mit einem Lächeln und ein paar freundlichen Worten unterschrieb er das Trikot des Jungen, dann ging er weiter.  
  
Rico sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann schob er sich aus der Menge. Er hatte ganz in der Nähe ein kleines Café gesehen, dort würde er auf Renés Anruf warten. Es dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, bis sein Handy klingelte und "René" angezeigt wurde.  
  
"Hey", meldete sich Rico. "Und was sagt dein Trainer?"  
  
"Ist ok, wenn du vorsichtig fährst", hörte er René.  
  
"Ich fahr immer vorsichtig", behauptete Rico.  
  
"Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, und der Trainer erst recht nicht. Aber ist schon ok - ich bin gleich fertig und komm raus."  
  
"Ok. Wollen wir noch nen Kaffee trinken? Ich sitz hier in nem Café, das ist echt nett."  
  
"Ja, ich muss erst morgen zum Training wieder aufschlagen."  
  
"Schön", sagte Rico. "Dann bis gleich."  
  
"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich René schnell.  
  
Rico steckte das Handy ein und lehnte sich zurück um auf René zu warten. Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis René endlich auftauchte. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Rico. "Nicht gespielt und trotzdem erschöpft, irgendwas mach ich falsch", grinste er schief.  
  
"Echt, eigentlich müsstest du doch topfit sein."  
  
"Die Vorbereitung war einfach ätzend lang", sagte René.  
  
"Ihr habt’s ja bald geschafft, dann gehts richtig los."  
  
"Ja, und gleich am zweiten Spieltag gehts nach Bremen", sagte René.  
  
"Und? Freust du dich schon auf Clemens?"  
  
"Ich freue mich auf den erlösenden Schlusspfiff. Spiele gegen Clemens mochte ich noch nie. Allerdings ist Bremen gegen Hamburg natürlich ein Knaller."  
  
"Wenn ihr das Spiel gewinnt, hast du bei euren Fans echt ein Stein im Brett!"  
  
"Und ich hab nen geknickten Freund zu Hause", seufzte René.  
  
"Er wirds schon überstehen."  
  
"Hoffentlich", grinste René und winkte dann eine der Kellnerinnen zu sich, damit er sich einen Kaffee bestellen konnte. Sie blieben noch etwa eine Stunde in dem Café und unterhielten sich ganz gemein, und Rico merkte, wie sie sich dabei wieder aufeinander zugingen.  
  
"Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du jetzt machen willst?" fragte René, als sie schließlich zu Ricos Auto gingen.  
  
"Ich hab Aussicht auf ne Praktikumsstelle in München... mal sehen."  
  
"Besonders begeistert klingst du nicht."  
  
"Ich muss mich halt aufraffen. Das wäre für sechs Monate - das lohnt irgendwie nicht. Also hinziehen, oder da irgendein Zimmer nehmen und in Köln blieben? Ich hab keine Ahnung..."  
  
"Ich kann mich mal umhören, ob da irgendwer ein Zimmer für dich hat", bot René an. "Für sechs Monate dürfte das nicht so ein großes Problem sein."  
  
"Das wär lieb, aber ich guck lieber noch mal, ob ich was in Köln finde."  
  
"Ja, das glaub ich dir", sagte René.  
  
"Klar glaubst du mir das", grinste Rico "Kann dich ja nun nicht anlügen."  
  
"Hast du... schon mal überlegt, dir nen Platz in Hamburg oder Bremen zu suchen?" fragte René.  
  
"Ja, da hab ich auch schon geguckt, aber irgendwie passt das alles nicht so. In Hannover vielleicht, oder bei Berlin"  
  
"Hannover wär auch nicht so weit weg", sagte René.  
  
"Ich muss einfach mal gucken. Das geht alles nicht so schnell."  
  
"Sag einfach bescheid, wenn du was genaues, weißt und dann gucken wir, wo wir dich unterbringen", sagte René.  
  
"Mach ich, sofort", lächelte Rico ihn dankbar an.  
  
"Und sonst? Genießt du das Gefühl, die Wohnung für dich zu haben?"  
  
"Nee, eigentlich nicht. Ist blöde so alleine."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte René. "Ist alles so leer und still..." Rico lächelte, offensichtlich empfand René das ähnlich. "Ja natürlich", sagte René. "Es war schön mit dir zusammen zu wohnen, trotz deiner Unordnung."  
  
"Na, deine ist da auch nicht besser!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht unordentlich", behauptete René sofort.  
  
"Niemals", lachte Rico. "Zumindest nicht, wenn wer anders aufräumt."  
  
"Blödmann!"  
  
 _Unordentliche Chaosvogel_  
  
"Chaosvogel?" fragte René empört.  
  
"Was denn sonst, Herr Adler?"  
  
"Eben, ein Adler, kein schnöder Vogel", grinste René.  
  
"Chaosadler."  
  
"Das klingt schon besser."  
  
"Ist aber de facto auch nicht besser. Chaos bleibt."  
  
"Ich nenn das lieber... Kreativität."  
  
"Nenn es wie du willst... Unordnung ist das Ergebnis"  
  
"Und bei dir ist es ordentlich?"  
  
"Nö, aber bei dir auch nicht."  
  
"Weil ich kaum zu Hause bin."  
  
"Weil du kaum zu Hause bist, sieht es noch halbwegs ordentlich aus", lachte Rico auf. "Wollen wir dann langsam los? Dann kann ich mal begutachten, wie es bei dir aussieht."  
  
"Ja gern", sagte René.  
  
"Dann komm - ist nen bisschen hin zum Parkplatz."  
  
"Gut, dann ruf ich Clemens an, wenn wir losgefahren sind. Die hatten heute auch ein Testspiel und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es ausgegangen ist."  
  
"Gewonnen, würd ich sagen", grinste Rico fies.  
  
"Ach meinst du?"  
  
"Ich denke schon. Die haben ne ganz beeindruckende Mannschaft zusammenbekommen."  
  
"Ja, kaum zu glauben, oder? Und so viele junge Leute."  
  
"Ja, sind alle ganz schön beeindruckt. Mal sehen, ob sie den Schwung in die Liga mitnehmen können."  
  
"Um Clemens Willen hoffe ich das", sagte René.  
  
"Wird schon. Und bei euch auch. Heute gings doch immerhin schon zu null."  
  
"Mit ach und Krach. Und 'ne überzeugende Leistung war das auch nicht."  
  
"Wird schon noch. Ihr müsst euch halt einspielen."  
  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so optimistisch sein."  
  
 _Ach René... so schwer ist das Leben doch nun nicht._  
  
"Manchmal fühlt es sich aber so an", seufzte René.  
  
"Denk an Clemens... kannst ihn gleich anrufen... dann fühlt sich alles nicht mehr so schlimm an."  
  
René lächelte leicht. "Stimmt. Morgen Abend können wir uns immerhin sehen."  
  
"Echt? Schön!", freute sich Rico.  
  
"Ja, da bin ich auch so früh zu Hause, dass sich das mit der Webcam lohnt. Und Clemens hat versprochen sich nicht wieder zu einem Tischtennisturnier oder sowas überreden zu lassen. Daran scheitern unsere Webdates nämlich regelmäßig", grinste René.  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Tischtennisturniere sind ja auch... extremst wichtig. Aber bald seid ihr ja wieder zusammen, also so richtig."  
  
"Am Freitag kommen sie zurück nach Bremen. Dann müssen wir noch den Tag der Fans überstehen und dann kehrt langsam Alltag ein."  
  
"Und dann könnt ihr anfangen zu pendeln."  
  
"Ja genau."  
  
"Ist doch schön..."  
  
"Es ist unglaublich", sagte René lächelnd. Ein wenig neidisch war Rico jetzt schon - er war schon länger alleine... "Du findest auch wieder jemanden", sagte René.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... irgendwann."  
  
"Sowas kommt manchmal ganz plötzlich und unerwartet."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... kam es bei dir und Clemens ja auch."  
  
"Eben", sagte René.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie am Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein. "Also, einmal nach Hause."  
  
"Genau mein Fahrer", grinste René und machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich.  
  
Rico grinste erleichtert, froh, dass sie beide ihren Streit nicht mehr angesprochen hatten. Er wusste, dass René auch diesen Gedanken las, aber er entschloss sich offenbar nicht darauf zu reagieren. Vielleicht war dachte er ja ähnlich darüber.  
  
"Stört es dich, wenn ich kurz telefoniere?" fragte René.  
  
"Nein, ist schon ok. Solange Clemens keine komischen Gedanken hat..."  
  
"Clemens hat nie komische Gedanken!"  
  
"Ich kann mich noch zu gut daran erinnern... ich war dann schnell rausgegangen."  
  
René lachte, während er sein Handy zückte. "Das war nicht komisch sondern... heiß."  
  
"Verdammt komisch - wenn man daneben sitzt."  
  
René schnaubte nur. "Deine roten Ohren waren ziemlich komisch, das stimmt."  
  
"Arsch!"  
  
"Hab dich auch lieb, Bruderherz."  
  
Rico lachte kurz auf. "Ich dich auch. Meistens."  
  
René schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, dann meldete sich Clemens am Handy.  
  
"Hey!", hörte er Clemens ihn begrüßen.  
  
"Hey", sagte René. "Na wie gehts dir? Habt ihr die Schweizer fertig gemacht?"  
  
"1:4", er fühlte Clemens' Freude über den Sieg. "Und ihr habt auch gewonnen, oder?"  
  
"Naja... war ein Unentschieden und dann Elfmeterschießen", sagte René. "Ich hab auch nur auf der Bank gesessen."  
  
"Sonst hättet ihr früher gewonnen, was?", lachte Clemens und übertrug weiter seine Freude über ihren eigenen Sieg, auch wenn er ebenfalls nicht gespielt hatte.  
  
"Brauchte der alte Mann ne Pause?" neckte René ihn.  
  
"Immerhin hab ich ne Begründung - Jungspund."  
  
René lachte leise. So unterhielten sie sich, und Rico am Steuer fühlte förmlich, wie René sich besser und besser fühlte.


	7. Zwei Brüder wieder vereint

Clemens war wirklich ein Glücksfall für René. Die beiden passten einfach perfekt zusammen, und Clemens tat einfach alles für René. Andersrum allerdings auch.  
  
"Rico ist übrigens hier", sagte René in diesem Moment zu Clemens.  
  
"Echt?" _Und das nach dem Streit..._  
  
"Ja... er kam überraschend zum Spiel."  
  
"Dein Bruder ist toll, das weißt du hoffentlich?"  
  
"Weiß ich."  
  
"Dann ist gut."  
  
"Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause. Also Rico fährt", grinste René und sah kurz zu seinem Bruder.  
  
"Ich sag doch, dein Bruder ist Gold wert."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß es. Und ich sollte es wohl auch mal sagen, hm?"  
  
"Solltest du, auf jeden Fall. Hat er sich wirklich verdient."  
  
René nickte. Das wusste er, aber er war nicht gut in sowas.  
  
"Also, mach das. Und viel Spaß heute Abend - ich geh davon aus, dass er bei dir pennt?"  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
"Dann macht euch nen schönen Abend."  
  
"Ihr euch auch."  
  
"Das war ja ein kurzes Telefonat für eure Verhältnisse", sagte Rico, als René sein Handy einsteckte.  
  
"Wir haben jetzt ja eh keine Ruhe. Außerdem bist du da."  
  
"Und wie gehts Clemens?"  
  
"Ganz gut. Sie haben ja gewonnen - aber er hat auch nicht gespielt."  
  
"Er war also der Denker und Lenker von der Bank", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ja - und hat sich wohl ziemlich gelangweilt."  
  
"Er wird noch früh genug wieder über ganze 90 Minuten ran müssen", sagte Rico. "Soll er die Pause genießen."  
  
"Ja, und ich auch, ich weiß schon."  
  
"Und dann wirst du gewinnen", sagte Rico und sah kurz zu seinem Bruder.  
  
"Hoffentlich", knurrte René  
  
"Du bist ein guter Keeper und ihr habt soviel Potential."  
  
"Mal sehen - gezeigt haben wir das Potential ja noch nicht."  
  
"Bisher war es auch noch nicht ernst. Lieber die Generalprobe versauen und dafür beim Ligastart gewinnen."  
  
"Na, zuerst mal beim Pokal..."  
  
"Ja klar, aber die Liga ist wichtiger."  
  
"Beides wichtig. Wenn man früh ausscheidet, dann kann man sich das ganze Jahr drüber ärgern."  
  
"Und man kann sich voll auf die Liga konzentrieren", warf Rico ein.  
  
"Ja, und hat keine englischen Wochen... ich weiß... Aber ich spiel keinen Fußball um nur Liga zu spielen. Ich will mehr."  
  
"Ich weiß, René. Du willst international spielen und zurück in die Natio. Aber das geht nicht von jetzt auf gleich."  
  
"Aber es geht nicht von der Bank aus. Oder mit Niederlagen."  
  
"Ok, lass uns heute nicht mehr darüber reden", schlug Rico vor. "Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass Niels und ich uns getroffen haben?"  
  
"Habt ihr? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn anrufst."  
  
Rico nickte. "Ich wollte erst nicht, aber..." _Es war echt schön. Niels ist nett und ein guter Freund_  
  
"Schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Ich hatte etwas bedenken, euch beide alleine zu lassen."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Naja, du bist mit allem fertig und hängst in der Luft, und Niels hat nicht so viele Leute..."  
  
 _Ja, er ist einsam..._  
  
"Kümmer dich ein bisschen um ihn, ja? Er... du weißt, wie sehr er mir geholfen hat. Und du..."  
  
"Ich versuchs", sagte Rico. "Ich hab ihn überredet, am Wochenende mit mir wegzugehen. In nen Club."  
  
"In einen... wie hast du das geschafft?"  
  
"Wir haben nen... Deal gemacht", grinste Rico.  
  
"Und darauf hat sich Niels eingelassen? Was hast du ihm geboten?"  
  
"Hm... ging um dich..."  
  
"Um... mich?"  
  
Rico nickte. _Wegen unserem Streit._  
  
"Wegen... oh..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Das... das tut mir leid. Also - alles. Dass ich nur an mich gedacht habe - und irgendwie immer denke. Und... also... du bist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann."  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Rico. _René hat sich echt entschuldigt..._  
  
"Ist das so ungewöhnlich? Dann... dann hab ich wohl ne Menge falsch gemacht."  
  
"Nein. Du hattest ein beschissenes Jahr und ich..." _weiß im Moment einfach nicht weiter_  
  
"Was... wo weißt du nicht weiter?"  
  
Rico seufzte. "Ist nur der Nach-der-Uni-Blues", meinte er. "Das wird wieder besser."  
  
"Das klingt aber anders... also, nach mehr."  
  
"Ist halt komisch ohne dich. In der Wohnung und überhaupt."  
  
"Ich... ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht so."  
  
"Na ich kann ja nicht immer bei meinem großen Bruder wohnen. Irgendwann muss ich auf eigenen Füßen stehen..."  
  
"Aber es kommt viel zusammen bei dir."  
  
"Niels meint es wär ein Schritt zu nem Neuanfang. Nem Umbruch oder sowas."  
  
"Hat er ja recht mit..."  
  
"Ja, aber ich weiß im Moment nicht, ob ich das wirklich will."  
  
"Manchmal hat man keine Wahl..."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
"Ich... ich wär gern noch in Köln geblieben. Wenigstens, bis du was anderes, Neues hast."  
  
"Nein, es war richtig, dass du gegangen bist. Und es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich auf eigenen Füßen stehe", sagte Rico. _Ich hätte halt nur gern jemanden... so wie du Clemens hast..._  
  
Überrascht sah René ihn an. "Einen... Clemens - oder allgemein... jemanden?"  
  
"Ich will nicht Clemens", sagte Rico.  
  
"Aber... nen Kerl. Oder ist das egal? Oder... wie?"  
  
Rico zögerte dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. _Keine Ahnung._  
  
"Zumindest hast du es leichter... als ich. Also, wenn du dir nen Kerl suchst."  
  
"Ja, ich muss es nicht geheim halten", grinste Rico schief. "Aber wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich nen Kerl will oder ne Frau."  
  
"Dann guck dich doch einfach mal um, was auf dem Markt ist - und lass es auf dich zukommen."  
  
 _Aber ich kann mir nie sicher sein, ob sie wirklich mich meinen._  
  
"Weil du mein Bruder bist.“ Das hatte er offensichtlich in Ricos Gedanken gelesen. "Aber das wird weniger werden, wenn ich jetzt weg bin. In einem halben Jahr wird keiner mehr an mich denken."  
  
"Ich bin da nicht so sicher", meinte Rico.  
  
"Ich schon. Das Fußballgeschäft ist schnelllebig. Und die Fans auch."  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte René damit ja wirklich recht.  
  
"Natürlich hab ich Recht!"  
  
"Oh entschuldige, ich hab vergessen, dass du ja immer recht hast", lachte Rico.  
  
"Wir haben uns ne Weile nicht gesehen, da kann man das mal verzeihen", lachte René.  
  
"Ich werde mich bemühe, das nicht wieder zu vergessen - Blödmann."  
  
René lachte "Manchmal muss man dich halt dran erinnern."  
  
Rico lachte ebenfalls. _Ich bin echt froh hier zu sein._  
  
"Ich bin echt froh, dass du gekommen bist. Extra von Köln aus, nur um ein Autogramm von mir zu kriegen!"  
  
"Und dann hast du das so unsauber hingekritzelt."  
  
"Auf nem Einkaufszettel - oder was war das?"  
  
"ja, irgendein Kassenbon", sagte Rico. "Keine Ahnung, war das einzige, was ich an Zettel so bei mir hatte."  
  
René lachte auf. "Andere lassen sich wenigstens ihr Handy unterschreiben!"  
  
Rico schnaubte. "Auf mein Handy kritzelt niemand. Auch mein Lieblingsbruder nicht."  
  
"Pah, kein echter Fan! Was meinst du, was das Ding an Wert gewinnen würde" lachte René.  
  
"Ich will mein Handy aber nicht verkaufen. Es soll funktionieren, sonst erwarte ich von dem Teil nichts."  
  
"Na gut... wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Na, dein Handy soll doch auch hauptsächlich die Verbindung zu Clemens halten."  
  
"Was heißt hier hauptsächlich?"  
  
"Ok, dein Handy ist nur dafür da, die Verbindung zu Clemens zu halten."  
  
"Eben", nickte René. "Also kann da höchstens Clemens' Autogramm... ich sollte ihn echt mal fragen."  
  
Rico lachte. "Verrücktes Huhn."  
  
"Huhn? Taube!"  
  
"Taube? Ey, so ein Huhn ist wenigstens ein nützliches Vieh. Ne Taube ist nur ekelhaft."  
  
"Die Taube bist doch du, wenn ich nen Huhn bin!"  
  
"Blödmann, sag ich doch."  
  
"Auch nicht besser als du."  
  
Rico lachte. "Ah guck mal, noch 20 Minuten und wir sind in Hamburg. Erstaunlich, wie gut wir durchgekommen sind."  
  
"Und? Findest du meine Wohnung? Auch ohne Navi?"  
  
"Ähm... nein", grinste Rico.  
  
"Versuchs, ich helf dir. Und mach diese blöde Frauenstimme da aus."  
  
Rico brummte. Er fuhr nicht gern ohne Navi.  
  
"Kannst es auch einfach auf leise stellen...", bot René an.  
  
"Nee, ich machs aus", sagte Rico und stellte das Navi aus. "Mal gucken, ob du als Ersatznavi taugst."  
  
René wartete einen Moment, dann meldete er sich. "In dreißig Kilometern rechts abbiegen."  
  
Rico lachte auf.  
  
"Also fahr weiter. Noch ne halbe Stunde, dann sind wir zu Hause."  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast was Essbares im Kühlschrank."  
  
"Ähm... vielleicht sollten wir vorher noch mal einkaufen gehen."  
  
"Oder beim Italiener vorbeifahren und uns ne große Pizza holen?"  
  
"Gib mir ein Argument für meinen Trainer, und es gibt ne Peperonipizza!"  
  
"Ähm... also... Peperoni sind Gemüse. Also total gesund!"  
  
"Ok, ist genehmigt", lachte René.  
  
"Das wollte ich hören", sagte Rico erleichtert.  
  
"Ich lass dich doch nicht verhungern, Kleiner!"  
  
"Ja, aber dein Vorschlag mit dem Einkaufen klang gefährlich nach kochen."  
  
"Ich weiß doch, wie wir zu Pizza kommen!"  
  
"Das war also ein Trick", schnaubte Rico.  
  
"Naja, irgendwie... und wenn du mir dann auch noch nen Argument gibts..."  
  
Rico lachte nur und gab dann ein wenig mehr Gas. Sie brauchten nur wenig länger als die angekündigten 30 Minuten bis sie an Renés Wohnung angekommen waren - mit Renés Hilfe, alleine hätte Rico sich wohl einige Male verfahren. Aber das war kein Wunder, schließlich war Rico bisher selten hie gewesen. Er hatte natürlich tatkräftig beim Umzug geholfen aber danach war René ja auch kaum in Hamburg gewesen. Und er selbst hatte in den letzten Zügen des Unialltags gelegen. Und anschließend ein wenig Urlaub gemacht.  
  
"Hier", sagte René und drückte Rico seinen Schlüssel in die Hand. "Du gehst hoch und ich lauf schnell zur Pizzeria und hol die Pizza. Die ist um die Ecke, da lohnt das Anrufen kaum."  
  
"Das ist ein gutes Angebot", grinste Rico. "Ich nehm die Sachen mit hoch, du die Pizza."  
  
"Genauso wars geplant", lachte René. "Ich beeil mich."  
  
"Ach, den armen kleinen Bruder als Packesel missbrauchen", nickte Rico und trat an den Kofferraum, in dem ihre Sachen lagen. Sporttasche, Rucksack, Laptoptasche... es gab einiges, das er hochschleppen musste. Er war froh, als er den ganzen Kram schließlich einfach im Flur abstellen konnte.  
  
Geschafft ging er weiter ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die riesige, weiße Couch fallen. Den Raum hatte er mit eingerichtet - groß und hell, helles Parkett, weiße Wände, weiße Möbel und ein paar Bücherregale, die Bücher waren der einzige Farbtupfer im Raum.  
  
Kurz musste er an Niels Wohnzimmer denken, dass so voller Bücher war. Er grinste, dann zog er schnell sein Handy hervor. René würde noch ein bisschen brauchen und Niels hatte sich ein 'Danke' wirklich verdient.  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann nahm Niels ab. "Reinert?"  
  
"Hallo Niels", meldete sich Rico lächelnd  
  
"Rico, Hi!", freute sich Niels von ihm zu hören. "Und... wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Gut", sagte Rico. "Er hat sich gefreut, dass ich da war. Und er hat sich entschuldigt. Vermutlich auf Clemens Drängen hin, aber das ist egal."  
  
"Vielleicht hat Clemens ihm auch nur den richtigen Anstoß gegeben. Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor Augen nicht, und René ist so ein Kandidat. Und wo bist du jetzt? Schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin bei René. Er holt grad Pizza und dann penn ich hier. Er hat morgen erst am Nachmittag Training."  
  
"Oh, das... das ist schön", freute sich Niels hörbar, dann wurde er ruhiger. "Naja, das heißt also, am Wochenende schleppst du mich in irgendeinen Club."  
  
"Es wird bestimmt toll", sagte Rico.  
  
"Mal sehen..." Niels war wirklich nicht so ganz begeistert.  
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dann lassen wir es", sagte Rico. "ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."  
  
"Nein, ich habs dir versprochen."  
  
"Wenns dir nicht gefällt, hauen wir auch sofort wieder ab."  
  
"Ich versuch wenigstens ne Weile durchzuhalten, ok?", versprach Niels.  
  
"Schön", sagte Rico lächelnd. "ich... wollte mich übrigens noch bei dir bedanken. Für die Idee zum Spiel zu fahren."  
  
"Schön, dass ich dir... euch helfen konnte."  
  
"Hast du. Sehr. Ohne dich hätten René und ich uns bestimmt noch nicht versöhnt."  
  
"Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht, aber doch bald."  
  
"Du weißt doch wie stur wir sind."  
  
"Weiß ich. Hör ich immer wieder, bei euch beiden. Und gerade, wenn ihr zusammen seid..."  
  
Rico lachte. In diesem Moment hörte er den Schlüssel. "Ah die Pizza und René kommen", sagte er.  
  
"Na, dann überfallt die Pizza mal!" lachte Niels. "Grüß schön!"  
  
"Mach ich. Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Rico.  
  
Dann legte er auf und erhob sich ein wenig träge aus dem Sofa. _Oh, das riecht gut!_  
  
"Die ist auch gut", sagte René. "Hol mal Teller und Besteck."  
  
 _Sklaventreiber_ , grinste Rico und eilte in die Küche um alles zu holen was sie brauchen würden.  
  
"Na, du musst doch ein bisschen für dein Essen arbeiten", meinte René.  
  
"Ich bin schon sooo weit gefahren.", beklagte sich Rico.  
  
"Aber dabei hast du die ganze Zeit gesessen!"  
  
"Ach nee - und du?"  
  
"Hab mit meiner Gedankenkraft den Motor angetrieben", grinste René breit.  
  
"Oh, nicht nur Telepathie, sondern auch noch Telekinese? Du beeindruckst mich!"  
  
"Na das hoffe ich doch auch", sagte René und klappte nun endlich den Pizzakarton auf. "Einmal Familienpizza mit Peperoni."  
  
"Du beeindruckst mich immer wieder, René", sagte Rico überraschend ernst. dachte dann aber nur an die Pizza und seinen Hunger. Schnell schnitten sie die Pizza klein und begannen zu essen. Sie war wirklich unheimlich lecker, René musste von irgendwem schon den richtigen Tipp bekommen haben.  
  
"Heiko", sagte René mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Wohnt der hier in der Nähe?"  
  
"Hat er am Anfang", erzählte René. "Inzwischen ist er aber mit seiner Familie ein bisschen nach außerhalb gezogen."  
  
"Aber du kriegst vom ihm die guten Tipps", grinste Rico und nahm sich das nächste Stück.  
  
René nickte. "Von Marcell auch. Und die anderen Jungs sind auch alle total nett."  
  
 _Schön, dass er hier Leute hat..._  
  
"Ich vermiss euch trotzdem", sagte René. "Dich und Simon und Kieß..."  
  
"Ich vermiss dich auch...", gestand Rico, was René auch so schon klar gewesen sein musste.  
  
René lächelte leicht. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, aber es fühlte sich gut an vermisst zu werden. Gebraucht zu werden, seinem Bruder wichtig zu sein. Sie sollten wirklich versuchen mehr miteinander zu reden. Grade jetzt, wo René Ricos Gedanken nicht mehr so mitbekam, wenn sie telefonierten. Natürlich hatte er noch immer ein Gespür dafür, fühlte mehr als andere, hörte mehr als andere, aber es war anders als direkt. Und viel weniger als bei Clemens. Daran sollte er in Zukunft wirklich denken. Er sollte Rico einfach öfter zeigen, wie wichtig er für ihn war.  
  
"Das war gut", sagte Rico in diesem Moment und ließ sich zurückfallen. "Haben wir gut gekocht."  
  
René lachte. "So koch ich gern!"  
  
"Das ist die einzige Art, wie man kochen sollte", meinte Rico.  
  
"Andere kochen lassen", lachte René weiter.  
  
"Und dann schön zu Hause auf dem Sofa essen."  
  
"Man braucht nur nen Bruder, der losrennt und das Essen holt."  
  
Rico grinste. "Den hab ich ja."  
  
"Ja, da war eben irgendwas falsch gelaufen bei der Arbeitsteilung."  
  
"Nö, das läuft schon alles richtig."  
  
"Naja, müssen wir nicht drüber diskutieren - ab morgen wirst du wohl wieder alleine losmüssen. Oder kannst du länger bleiben?"  
  
"Ein oder zwei Tage kann ich noch bleiben, wenn das für dich ok ist. Am Wochenende bin ich dann aber mit Niels verabredet."  
  
"Das wäre schön - wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht richtig gesehen."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Dann bleib ich."  
  
"Schön. Du findest bestimmt was zu tun, wenn ich trainiere."  
  
"Ach klar. Und wenn ich mir nur irgendwo ans Wasser packe und vor mich hin döse."  
  
"Kann ich dir auch en paar schöne Ecken zeigen", sagte René.  
  
"Da sag ich nicht nein. Muss mir doch mal angucken, in was für ein Kaff du hier gezogen bist."  
  
"Kaff...", grinste René. "Ich werd dir bisschen was empfehlen."  
  
"Ich bin gespannt", sagte Rico.  
  
René lachte ihn an. "Nachher... wenn ich nicht mehr ganz so vollgefressen bin."  
  
Rico grinste. "Ist ja auch schon spät", sagte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
René nickte. "Hab zwar nicht gespielt, aber geschlaucht hats trotzdem."  
  
"Also verlegen wir die Hamburgtipps auf morgen früh?" schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Klingt gut", nickte René und stand auf. "Ich deck schnell ab, du gehst schon mal ins Bad."  
  
Rico nickte und holte seinen Rucksack aus dem Flur. Er ging gleich schnell ins Bad und machte sich fertig, dann ging er weiter ins Gästezimmer. René hatte offenbar schnell das Bett bezogen. _Gott sei Dank. Ich hasse Betten beziehen._  
  
René lachte. "Weiß ich doch!", rief er vom Flur rüber.  
  
"Danke Bruderherz", rief Rico zurück und zog sich schnell Jeans und Shirt aus.  
  
"Schlaf gut!", wünschte René.  
  
Rico kuschelte sich schnell in das Bett und war nur wenige Minuten später tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	8. Zurück in Köln

Am nächsten Morgen schlug René ihm wieversprochen einige Sachen vor, so dass Rico, teilweise alleine, teilweise mit seinem Bruder, die Stadt kennenlernen konnte.  
  
Am Abend waren sie dann zusammen mit Heiko und dessen Familie was essen.  
  
Den zweiten Abend verbrachten sie dann wieder alleine, am Morgen danach fuhr Rico wieder zurück nach Köln.  
  
Die Tage in Hamburg hatten gut getan. Ihnen beiden. Sie hatten gemerkt, wie die räumliche Nähe sie einander wieder nähergebracht hatte. Vielleicht war es ja doch ne gute Idee, wenn er sich noch einmal nach einem Praktikum in Renés Nähe umsah. Er würde noch einmal gucken und ein paar Bewerbungen schreiben.  
  
Allerdings war die Stelle in München schon ziemlich gut. Sowas zu finden war ein Glücksfall. Sie passt genau zu seinem Studium und dem, was er damit später machen wollte. Ein paar Tage hatte er zum Glück noch, bevor er zu- oder absagen musste. Bis dahin musste er noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.  
  
Jetzt stand erst einmal das Wochenende an, der Sonnabend, an dem er mit Niels durch die Clubs ziehen wollte. Darauf freute er sich schon unglaublich. Er war ne ganze Weile nicht weg gewesen und Niels ganz offenbar auch nicht. Vielleicht würden sie nicht lange bleiben, aber die Zeit würde er genießen. Und wenn es Niels zu viel wurde, würde er ihn nach Hause fahren.  
  
Ganz spontan fuhr Rico nicht auf direktem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, sondern bei Niels vorbei. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Niels war zu Hause und hatte Lust auf nen Kaffee. Er klingelte, doch nichts tat sich. Er wollte gerade gehen, als der Summer doch ging. Gut gelaunt lief Rico die Treppen hoch.  
  
Niels begrüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen Lachen.  
  
"Sorry das ich dich so überfalle", sagte Rico. "Hast du Lust auf nen Kaffee?"  
  
"Kaffee? Ähm... gern, aber nicht rausgehen, ok?"  
  
"Ok", sagte Rico. "Ist alles ok mit dir?"  
  
"Bin nur ein bisschen müde.  
  
"Sag das doch. Kaffetrinken können wir auch noch wann anders", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ist aber schön, dass du vorbeigekommen bist. Komm erstmal rein."  
  
Rico folgte Niels in die Wohnung. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, und Niels warf die Kaffeemaschine an. "Und du bist grad aus Hamburg zurück?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Ja... danke, dass du mich hingetrieben hast. Wir haben echt alles klären können."  
  
"Na siehst du."  
  
Rico grinste breit und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte.  
  
"Na, der Trauerkloß ist ja wirklich verschwunden", stellte Niels zufrieden fest.  
  
"Hörst du doch", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ist ja kaum zu glauben. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Rico gemacht?" lachte Niels.  
  
"Den hab ich in Hamburg gelassen, soll er doch René nerven!", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels reichte Rico eine der Tassen. "Erzähl doch mal, was habt ihr so gemacht?"  
  
"Danke... och, ne Menge, wobei ich oft auch alleine unterwegs war. René wollte ja unbedingt trainieren."  
  
"Erzählt mir René das auch so, wenn ich ihn frage? Dass er unbedingt trainieren wollte?"  
  
"Nein, vermutlich nicht..."  
  
"Und gefällt ihm Hamburg?"  
  
"Ja, sehr. Ist ja ganz anders als Köln, aber irgendwie auch spannend. Und er kommt gut mit seinen Mitspielern zurecht - das ist ja auch immer wichtig."  
  
"Sehr wichtig", nickte Niels. "Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"  
  
"Gerne." Rico ging vor, Niels folgte ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel.  
  
"Und wisst ihr schon, wann ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Noch nicht, aber wir werden nicht wieder so lange warten." _Mal sehen, wenn ich nach Hamburg gehe, werd ich ihn ja wieder oft sehen._  
  
"Du willst nach Hamburg gehen?" fragte Niels und klang für einen Moment... entsetzt.  
  
"Ich... ich weiß noch nicht. Wär auch erstmal nur für ein Praktikum. Aber... Soll ich nicht?"  
  
"Das musst du entscheiden Rico", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Das Angebot aus München ist auch gut..."  
  
"München... also willst du auf jeden Fall hier aus der Gegend weg", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich geh dahin, wo ich das beste Angebot kriege. Dafür hab ich schließlich studiert."  
  
"Klar. Das ist auch richtig so."  
  
"Du siehst echt müde aus", bemerkt Rico.  
  
"Hab nicht gut geschlafen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Dabei hab ich dich doch gar nicht vom Schlafen abgehalten."  
  
"Ja ärgerlich, so kann ich niemandem die Schuld geben", grinste Niels.  
  
"Dann hau ich auch gleich wieder ab, damit du ins Bett kannst."  
  
"Ich schmeiß dich schon raus, wenns mir zu viel wird", sagte Niels nur.  
  
"Machs aber wirklich", bat Rico. "Wenigstens ist jetzt Wochenende."  
  
"Ja, darüber bin ich auch wirklich froh", sagte Niels.  
  
"So schlimm gewesen die Woche?"  
  
"War einfach verflucht anstrengend. Geht aufs Ferienende zu, da da werdens immer mehr viele Last-Minute-Urlauber, die vorher unentschlossen waren."  
  
"Dann hast dus aber auch bald hinter dir. Hast du danach noch Urlaub?"  
  
"Ein paar Tage werde ich mir nehmen", nickte Niels. "Aber wegfahren tu ich nicht mehr."  
  
"Vielleicht können wir ein bisschen was machen. Also, wenn du mich erträgst."  
  
"Wenn du dann hier bist gern", sagte Niels sofort.  
  
"Ich werds schon einrichten können. Oder du kommst zu mir, wo auch immer ich dann arbeite."  
  
"Das ist nett von dir", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ist doch kein Problem. Außerdem ist es doch schön Besuch zu haben."  
  
"Ok, dann machen wir das", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Ich freu mich drauf!" Und das er wirklich, wie Niels in seinen Gedanken lesen konnte. Niels lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich gut an, wie Rico über ihn dachte. So als wäre er völlig normal. Als könnte jeder Gedanken lesen.  
  
Niels genoss diese Momente mit Rico. Das war nochmal ganz anders als mit René. Bei René war er sich immer bewusst gewesen, dass sie beide etwas Außergewöhnliches teilten. Rico hingegen war ganz normal, konnte keine Gedanken lesen - und war insofern... beruhigender, irgendwie.  
  
 _Hab ich mich bekleckert? Oder nen Pickel? Irgendwas muss sein, sonst würde er mich nicht so ansehen..._  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn Niels. "Ist nur... anders mit dir zusammen zu sitzen - also anders als mit René", versuchte Niels zu erklären.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ruhiger, irgendwie."  
  
"Mein Bruder ist doch aber gar nicht so hektisch."  
  
"In seinen Gedanken schon."  
  
"Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht", sagte Rico.  
  
"Du bist... strukturierter, irgendwie. Angenehmer."  
  
Rico lächelte ein bisschen peinlich berührt und gleichzeitig geschmeichelt.  
  
"Muss dir nicht peinlich sein", grinste Niels und rieb sich die Stirn.  
  
"Ich sollte gehen", sagte Rico, als er die Geste sah.  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht. Ist schön, dass du da bist."  
  
"Kann... ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nein, ist schon ok. War halt doch bisschen viel heute."  
  
"Ich würd dir aber echt gern helfen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie... Aber bleib noch ein bisschen, ja?"  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico. _Zu Hause wartet doch eh nur ne leere Wohnung auf mich..._  
  
"Und ich bin auch nicht besonders gerne alleine - auch, wenn es manchmal so klingt."  
  
"Dann sind wir einfach... zusammen allein", grinste Rico schief.  
  
"Klingt gut", grinste Niels.  
  
"Liest du immer noch Tolkien oder ist inzwischen was anderes dran?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Tolkien ist durch - ich hab mir letzte Woche 'Blutsommer' gekauft - ist nen Thriller."  
  
"Hört sich ja... blutig an", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ja, geht um einen Serienkiller in Köln. Ist schon unheimlich..."  
  
"Und jetzt kannst du nicht mehr schlafen, weil du Angst vor dem Killer hast."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "So ungefähr - du hast mich erwischt."  
  
"Ich könnte da vermutlich wirklich nicht mehr schlafen", grinste Rico.  
  
"Also soll ich dir das Buch hinterher nicht leihen? Bist du mit dem Silmarillion weitergekommen?"  
  
"Noch nicht. Aber mit René im Kopf konnte ich mich auch nicht wirklich konzentrieren."  
  
"Verständlich - und bei René bist du ja hoffentlich auch nicht zum Lesen gekommen."  
  
"Nein, dafür war das Wetter auch viel zu schön."  
  
"Ist ja auch gut so. Lesen ist was für schlechtes Wetter."  
  
Rico nickte. _Lesen oder Gitarre spielen._  
  
"Kommst du noch dazu? Und René mit seinem Klavierspielen?"  
  
"Ich spiel regelmäßig Gitarre, aber leider meistens zu Hause. Und René hatte in der letzten Zeit wenig Lust. Kommt vielleicht wieder, wenn er jetzt wieder regelmäßig im Tor steht."  
  
"Kommt bestimmt wieder. Und nächstes mal, wenn du hinfährst, nimmst du deine Gitarre einfach mit."  
  
"Ja, dann weiß ich ja auch, dass ich willkommen bin", lachte Rico.  
  
"Hattest du Angst, er würde dir die Gitarre auf den Kopf schlagen?"  
  
"Wer weiß auf was mein Bruder für Ideen kommt", sagte Rico nur. Niels hörte in seinen Gedanken, dass das nur zum Teil scherzhaft gemeint war. "Guck nicht so ernst", sagte Rico. "Du kennst René und weißt, wie er manchmal ist. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass er meiner Gitarre was tun würde."  
  
"Aber er ist schon recht... aufbrausend."  
  
"Torhüter."  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Ja, das wirds sein."  
  
"Ist so. Ich kenn mehr als einen und die haben alle einen an der Waffel." _Und zwar gehörig._  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Alle?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Egal wie alt und bei welchem Verein."  
  
"Immerhin scheint sich das nicht zu vererben, denn dann wärst du vermutlich auch ganz schön durchgeknallt."  
  
"Nee, René hat die ganze Verrücktheit für sich behalten und ich wurde dafür mit gutem Aussehen und Intelligenz bedacht", grinste Rico breit.  
  
"Gute Aufteilung", lachte Niels auf.  
  
"Das ist die reine Wahrheit. Clemens würde dir vermutlich was anderes erzählen, aber der ist blond. Und verknallt. In einen Torhüter. Also ist der arme Kerl überhaupt nicht zurechnungsfähig."  
  
Niels lachte noch einmal auf. "Armer Kerl - gleich mehrfach geschädigt!"  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja, ein ganz besonders schwerer Fall."  
  
"Aber er leidet ja nicht, oder?"  
  
 _Vermutlich zählt das was René mit ihm tut nicht unter leiden._  
  
"Dann können wir ja beruhigt sein."  
  
"Ich glaube Clemens würde sich auch gar nicht von uns retten lassen", meinte Rico.  
  
"Na, wenn man so verliebt ist... ich hab ihn ja länger nicht gesehen, aber das letzte Mal war er schon... heftig verknallt."  
  
 _Beneidenswert verknallt..._  
  
"Ja, beneidenswert...", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Wir sind echt zwei trübe Tassen."  
  
"Immerhin sind wir nicht mehr ganz alleine."  
  
"Nein", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Niels lächelte - und schaffte es nicht ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"So, jetzt hau ich aber wirklich ab. Sonst pennst du hier noch im Sessel ein und dein Bett ist bestimmt viel bequemer."  
  
"Ich glaub, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Kommst du morgen schon zum Abendessen?"  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico lächelnd.  
  
"Ich koch uns was, ok?" bot Niels an.  
  
"Da sag ich ganz bestimmt nicht nein."  
  
"Ok, dann... so gegen sieben?"  
  
Rico nickte und stand auf. "Bleib ruhig sitzen, den Weg zur Tür find ich", sagte, als Niels aufstehen wollte.  
  
"Ok... dann bis morgen Abend!"  
  
Rico lächelte ihn noch einmal an. "Bis morgen Abend."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung kaufte er sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Mit dem Snack in der Hand setzte er sich aufs Sofa und machte den Fernseher an, sonst wäre er sich wieder zu einsam vorgekommen. Und zumindest heute Abend hatte er niemanden mehr, den er nerven konnte, also musste er wohl oder übel auf den Fernseher zurückgreifen.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Stunde, bis er endlich müde genug war, dass er ins Bett gehen konnte.


	9. Discoabend Teil 1

  
Pünktlich um sieben Uhr stand René vor Niels' Wohnung und klingelte. Es war tatsächlich ein kleines Wunder, dass er so pünktlich war, weil er eine halbe Ewigkeit überlegt hatte, was er anziehen sollte. Er war zwar hin und wieder unterwegs gewesen mit seinen Kumpels, aber irgendwie war es heute noch mal anders. Und er wollte nicht, dass Niels hörte, wie die Mädels über ihn lästerten.  
  
Endlich ertönte der Summer und ließ ihn ins Haus. Rico eilte die Treppe hoch und betrat die Wohnung. "Küche!", rief Niels ihm entgegen.  
  
Rico schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging gleich durch in die Küche. "Oh, das riecht gut!", bemerkte er. _Was ist das? Käse.. Fleisch? Nudeln?_  
  
Niels lachte. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."  
  
"Was ist es denn?"  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht neugierig bist", sagte Niels.  
  
"Pah, nur, weil du es nicht zeigen musst, wie neugierig du bist!", grinste Rico. _Blöder Gedankenleser..._  
  
Niels grinste ihn an. "Hast dich ja schick gemacht", sagte er dann.  
  
"Will ja auch ausgehen." _Außerdem ist es doch doof, wenn alle dann denken, wie scheiße ich aussieht, und er hört das..._  
  
"Rico, du siehst nicht scheiße aus", sagte Niels kopfschüttelnd. "Du bist ein gut aussehender Mann, der sich auch hinter seinem großen Bruder nicht verstecken muss."  
  
Etwas peinlich berührt nickte Rico, das hatte Niels echt nicht hören sollen.  
  
"Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Niels und wechselte schnell das Thema. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Rico unwohl fühlte.  
  
"Gern - Cola? Und kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?" _Danke, dass du nicht mehr drüber redest..._  
  
"Du kannst den Tisch decken", sagte Niels. "Teller sind da oben im Schrank, die Gläser direkt daneben."  
  
Wie gebeten deckte Rico schnell auf, und kurz darauf servierte Niels das Essen. Es gab einen Nudelauflauf mit Gemüse und Hackfleisch. "Und viel Käse", wie Rico begeistert feststellte.  
  
"Schön, dass du ihn magst", lächelte Niels ihn an und begann aufzufüllen.  
  
"Ich liebe Käse", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich auch", grinste Niels und zog an einem Käsefaden, den er schließlich um seine Gabel wickelte. Als Rico lachte, begann Niels leise zu knurren. "Na, versuchs erstmal selbst!"  
  
"Dann sieh zu und staune", sagte Rico.  
  
Niels sah ihm gespannt zu, wie auch Rico ein wenig mit dem Käse kämpfte. "Brauchst du Stricknadeln?"  
  
Rico schnaubte. "Pass einfach auf, gleich passierts..."  
  
"Jaa...?"  
  
"Also... vielleicht zeig ich es dir mal wann anders", sagte Rico und schob sich den Käseklumpen, der sich um seine halbe Gabel gewickelt hatte in den Mund.  
  
Niels lachte auf, ganz fröhlich und befreit.  
  
 _Es ist schön, wenn er so lacht._  
  
Im ersten Moment hatte Rico den Eindruck, als hätte Niels den Gedanken gar nicht mitbekommen, dann verebbte das Lachen, und Niels sah ihn einfach an.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico irritiert.  
  
"Es ist schön, wenn man etwas... Positives hört."  
  
"Ist es denn so schlimm, was du immer hörst?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nein, aber... es ist selten so durchweg positiv wie gerade bei dir. Oft sind noch Seitengedanken dabei. So... 'Es ist schön, wenn er so lacht - wenn seine Zähne nur sauberer wären' oder so."  
  
Rico grinste schief. "Ich merk schon, warum es so unschön Gedanken lesen zu können."  
  
"Es ist so oft so... auch, wenn jemand was Nettes sagt, ist immer noch ein "Aber" dabei. Ich merk das ja selbst bei mir, mir gehts ja nicht anders. aber wenn man das dann hört, was die anderen denken..."  
  
"Ist es verletzend", nickte Rico.  
  
"Ja, irgendwie schon. Weil man immer das Gefühl hat, dass man angelogen wurde."  
  
"Versteh ich", sagte Rico leise. "Dabei ist es oft ja gar nicht böse gemeint."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... man hat halt solche Gedanken, die für niemanden anderen bestimmt sind. Und auch ich sollte sie nicht mitbekommen. Aber manchmal... manchmal kann ich einfach nicht mehr abschirmen. Und manchmal ist es auch richtig, dass ichs nicht kann. Eben zum Beispiel."  
  
"Wenn wir allein sind, musst du dich auch nicht abschirmen", sagte Rico. "Ich versuch einfach ehrlich zu sein, dann sagen meine Gedanken auch nichts anderes als mein Mund."  
  
"Ich weiß - das ist sehr angenehm bei dir."  
  
Rico lächelte und aß einen weiteren Bissen des Auflaufs. Auch Niels begann jetzt ernsthafter zu essen. Es schmeckte gut. Offenbar hatten sie beim Essen einen ziemlich ähnlichen Geschmack.  
  
"Offensichtlich", grinste Niels mit vollem Mund. "Je mehr Käse, desto besser."  
  
"Und Fleisch ist auch immer gut", sagte Rico ebenfalls mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Umb Mudelm schowiescho."  
  
Rico nickte nur heftig. _Und am besten ist die Kombination aus allem_  
  
"Schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind", nuschelte Niels etwas undeutlich. "Du bist übrigens ziemlich im Vorteil - du kannst essen und mit mir reden."  
  
 _Stimmt_ dachte Rico, und das Grinsen war sogar in Gedanken hörbar. Wieder lachte Niels leise, es war wirklich angenehm mit Rico hier zusammenzusitzen.  
  
Rico nahm sich noch einen Nachschlag. "Wirklsch gut", nuschelte er. Das freute Niels besonders, zumal Ricos Gedanken nichts anderes sagten.  
  
"Du kochst öfter, oder?" fragte Rico als er eine kurze Pause einlegte und einen Schluck trank.  
  
"Du nicht? Irgendwas muss man doch essen."  
  
 _Nicht genug Geduld dafür_  
  
"Und was isst du dann?"  
  
"Unterschiedlich. Viel Nudeln mit irgendwas, das krieg ich auch hin. Und jetzt wo René nicht mehr hier ist, viel Fertigzeugs."  
  
"Och nee, Fertigzeug gibts nur, wenn ich überhaupt keine Lust habe."  
  
"Bin halt kein Koch. Und für einen allein ist es auch total blöd sich die Mühe zu machen."  
  
"Das stimmt, aber irgendwie ess ich zu gern lecker."  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt in Zukunft wirklich allein wohne, dann werd ich mich wohl damit anfreunden müssen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Es entspannt", meinte Niels.  
  
"Davon bin ich noch nicht überzeugt", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels grinste. "Schaffst du schon."  
  
"Na hoffentlich. Vermutlich werde ich von Kochlöffeln und Kellen aus der Küche gejagt. Wegen akuter Unfähigkeit."  
  
Wieder lachte Niels auf. "Solange es nur Kochlöffel und Kellen sind - könnten ja auch die Messer und Gabeln sein."  
  
"Die werde ich vorher in der Schublade anketten."  
  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
"Oder ich lad mich öfter bei dir ein", sagte Rico und grinste breit.  
  
Niels sah ihn an und lächelte. "Du bist immer willkommen, Rico."  
  
 _Danke._  
  
"Immer. Es ist einfach schön nicht alleine zu sein."  
  
"Und trotzdem willst du keine Beziehung? Das versteh ich nicht."  
  
"Ich glaub, auf Dauer geht es nicht. Außerdem... naja, deine Gedanken sind schon anders als die der anderen."  
  
Rico sah ihn fragend an. _Was meint er denn damit?_  
  
"Du bist ruhiger. Und du widersprichst dir halt nicht. Das macht es angenehmer."  
  
"Sind bestimmt auch andere Leute so. Auch andere Frauen. Oder Männer." _Steht Niels überhaupt auf Frauen? Hat René das mal erwähnt? Oder latsch ich hier mal wieder total ins Fettnäpfchen?_  
  
"Frauen", erklärte Niels nur kurz. "Aber das ist hart, wenn man Gedanken liest. Echt hart..."  
  
"Ja, das hast du schon erzählt... Und das versteh ich auch."  
  
"Also lass ichs lieber."  
  
Rico unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wenn er Niels so hörte, kamen ihm seine kleinlichen Probleme so unwichtig vor.  
  
"Warum sollen deine Probleme kleinlich sein?"  
  
"Weil ich die alle lösen kann. Irgendwie und irgendwann. Aber du mit deinem Gedankenlesen... ich mein, das hört ja nicht plötzlich wieder auf oder so..."  
  
"Aber ich kann das Ausblenden weiter üben. Und... naja, ich muss mit leben - andere müssen mit anderen Dingen leben."  
  
"Wenn du mit mir üben willst, steh ich zur Verfügung. René hat auch oft mit mir geübt."  
  
"Ich weiß - bei Gelegenheit nehm ich das Angebot gern an."  
  
Rico nickte und trank den Rest seiner Cola. Auch Niels trank aus. "Also, wollen wir noch nen Film gucken oder schon los?"  
  
Rico warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ist noch zu früh. Also können wir gern noch nen Film gucken."  
  
"Dann such dir was raus", bot Niels an. "Ich räum hier schnell auf."  
  
"Ok", sagte Rico und stand auf um zum DVD-Regal zu schlendern.  
  
Das Regal war fast so gut gefüllt wie das Bücherregal, und es fiel ihm nicht leicht sich zu entscheiden. Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine etwas ältere Actionkomödie.  
  
Als Niels mit neu gefüllten Gläsern Cola aus der Küche kam, hatte Rico den Film schon eingelegt und saß entspannt auf dem Sofa. Niels setzte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm eines der Gläser.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico.  
  
"Guter Film", kommentierte Niels.  
  
"Ja, den hab ich schon öfter mit René gesehen. Ist aber immer wieder gut."  
  
"Ich guck ihn auch immer wieder gern."  
  
"Los?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Klar!"  
  
Rico startete den Film und lehnte sich dann noch tiefer in die Kissen. Auch Niels entspannte sich sichtlich.  
  
Da Rico den Film schon kannte, schweiften seine Gedanken aber immer wieder ab. Er fragte sich, ob der Club Niels gefallen würde oder ob er doch was anderes hätte aussuchen sollen. Irgendwann fühlte er Niels neben sich unruhig werden. "Du...", fing er schließlich vorsichtig an. "Kannst du an den Film denken...?"  
  
"Was? Oh, ja klar!" sagte Rico und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Kein Problem", grinste Rico schief. Niels lächelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, sondern sah dann wieder zum Fernseher. Rico riss sich zusammen und folgte tatsächlich nur noch dem Film. Das war er Niels irgendwie schuldig, fand er. Außerdem war es ein guter Film, der hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch verdient.  
  
Schließlich lief der Abspann, und sie beide sahen sich an. "Schöner Film", lächelte Rico.  
  
Niels erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ist er wirklich."  
  
"Und... bereit für den Club?"  
  
"So bereit wie ich sein kann. Das heißt - ich muss mich wohl noch umziehen, oder?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja wär nicht schlecht. Wir wollen doch Eindruck auf die Mädels machen."  
  
"Dann... kannst dich hier bestimmt gut beschäftigen", grinste Niels und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Rico lachte. Er war schon gespannt, was Niels sich zum anziehen aussuchen würde.  
  
"Na, dann pass mal gut auf", hörte er Niels rufen.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich sitze hier schon ganz gespannt und atemlos", rief Rico zurück.  
  
Niels lachte. "Hör ich!"  
  
"Dann beeil dich mal, ehe ich vor Ungeduld vom Sofa kippe."  
  
"Wär nett von dir. Der Boden ist unbequem."  
  
"Ist dein Boden, das kannst du besser beurteilen."  
  
"Hab ich schon ausprobiert - ich sprech aus Erfahrung."  
  
"Dann rette mich endlich", lachte Rico.  
  
"Ok", erwiderte Niels das Lachen und trat vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Rico stand auf und musterte Niels. Er trug eine enge Jeans und ein gut geschnittenes T-Shirt mit buntem Aufdruck. Er sah gut aus. Richtig gut sogar.  
  
 _Wow_ , dachte Rico, aber ob er es nur dachte oder auch sagte, war sowieso zweitrangig.  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels. "Dann gehst du so also mit mir weg, ja?"  
  
"Ja, so nehm ich dich mit." Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über Niels streichen. Dunkle Stoffschuhe, Jeans, T-Shirt - und irgendwie perfekt gestylte Haare. Seine Haare sahen da im Gegenzug aus, wie vom Wind verweht und keinen Kamm dabeigehabt.  
  
"Du siehst gut aus, Rico. Wirklich."  
  
"Na mit dir kann ich nicht mit halten."  
  
"Oh doch, ganz sicher."  
  
René schnaubte. "Dann lass uns mal los."  
  
"Hast du schon was rausgesucht?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Da war ich schon ein paar Mal mit ein paar Leuten von der Uni."  
  
"Dann bin ich mal gespannt."  
  
Rico lächelte und sie verließen Niels Wohnung. Er fuhr sie mit dem Wagen zum Club. "Ich trink erstmal nichts, dann können wir schnell weg, wenns... wenns nicht geht, ok?"  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Niels.  
  
"Klar, irgendwie hab ich doch die Verantwortung, wenn ich dich schon überredet hab."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Du bist also mein Aufpasser? Passt du dann auch auf, dass mich keine bösen Mädchen ansprechen?"  
  
"Ja, und vor allem, dass du mit niemandem mitgehst."  
  
"Keine Angst, ich geh nur mit dir nach Hause", sagte Niels.  
  
"Oh, ist das jetzt ein Angebot?", lachte Rico.  
  
"Wie?... Oh!" machte Niels. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie zweideutig man den Satz auch verstehen konnte.  
  
Rico lachte leise, freundlich. _Getrennte Betten sind ok._  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
  
 _Sieht nett aus_ , kommentierte Rico sie in Gedanken.  
  
"Blödmann", brummte Niels.  
  
"Gar nicht!", lachte Rico. "Also, rein?"  
  
"Ja klar. Immer nach dir", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico führte ihn in den Club, zahlte den Eintritt und besorgte erst einmal Cola. Dann sah er Niels an. _Alles ok?_  
  
"Im Moment ja", sagte Niels.  
  
"Sag, wenns zu viel wird, ok?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Keine Angst, ich quäl mich nicht."  
  
"Gut. Also - auf einen schönen Abend", hob Rico sein Glas.  
  
"Auf einen schönen Abend", sagte Niels und hob ebenfalls sein Glas. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Rico wieder einmal genau das dachte was er sagte. Wenn er sich einfach nur auf Rico konzentrierte, dann sollte er den Abend ganz gut überstehen. Seine Gedanken waren... angenehm, auch jetzt in dem Gedankenchaos, das sein Hirn bestürmte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum bei Rico alles so anders war. Aber er war froh so einen Freund zu haben. Immerhin half ihm das ein wenig über den Verlust von René hinweg.  
  
René war ihm einfach unglaublich wichtig geworden, und es war ihm wirklich schlecht gegangen, als René seinen Weggang verkündet hatte. Sie telefonierten zwar, aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe. René fehlte ihm einfach, seine ruhige Anwesenheit - und die Gespräche, rein auf Gedankenebene. Er hatte sich halt daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr allein mit diesem Problem zu sein.  
  
Aber jetzt war Rico da, wenn auch wohl nur vorübergehend. Denn Rico wollte ja offenbar nicht hier in Köln bleiben. Und warum sollte er auch? Sein Bruder war weg, sein Studium beendet - das war doch die Zeit, in der man sich nach etwas Neuem umsah. Nicht nur beruflich, sondern auch geographisch. Bei dem Gedanken bekam er fast Panik. Schon jetzt, in den paar Tagen, hatte er sich an Ricos Anwesenheit gewöhnt.  
  
"Niels?", sprach Rico ihn auf einmal an.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wie ist es?" _Ob er hört, was die Rothaarige da drüben denkt?_  
  
Niels sah in die Richtung der Rothaarigen. "Sie denkt daran, dass ihre neuen Schuhe drücken und sie morgen Blasen haben wird."  
  
"Oh", machte Rico. "Das hätt ich nicht gedacht."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Nein? Ihre blonde Freundin denkt an ihren Hund zu Hause und die Brünette am Tisch nebenan langweilt sich."  
  
Auch Rico lachte, nicht nur wegen der sehr normalen Gedanken, sondern auch, weil es Niels offensichtlich ganz gut ging.  
  
"Ich konzentrier mich hauptsächlich auf dich, dann geht es", sagte Niels.  
  
"Sag, wenn du nach Hause willst", bat Rico erneut.  
  
"Keine Angst Rico, mir geht es wirklich gut", sagte Niels beruhigend.  
  
"Schön." Er lehnte sich nach hinten gegen eine Säule und sah sich um. Einige Leute waren auf der Tanzfläche, andere standen ebenso wie sie herum und beobachteten die Menge.  
  
"Wenn du tanzen willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagte Niels.  
  
"Willst du nicht?"  
  
"Ich bin kein guter Tänzer", grinste Niels.  
  
"Und? Die in dem roten Shirt da unten auch nicht."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Nein, aber ich weiß das im Gegensatz zu ihr."  
  
Rico lachte. "Kann ich dich hier alleine lassen? Nur für ein paar Minuten?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Klar. Ich pass auf die Getränke auf."  
  
"OK, bis dann."  
  
"Viel Spaß", grinste Niels.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an und ging dann runter auf die Tanzfläche.


	10. Discoabend Teil 2

Niels sah ihm hinterher und versuchte sich weiter auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht leicht, Rico ging immer weiter weg, und seine Gedanken wurden leiser.  
  
Der Griff um sein Glas verstärkte sich. Langsam wusste er wieder, warum er Clubs und ähnliches mied. So viele Leute, so viele dumme Gedanken. Haare, Fingernägel, Haustiere, Freunde, Bekannte, volle Blase, Zahnschmerzen, drückende Schuhe, wieder die Haare, Schulnoten, der Ex, der Neue, der süße Typ da drüben... meinte sie ihn, Niels? Er drehte den Kopf und sah tatsächlich die Rothaarige mit den drückenden Schuhen auf sich zukommen. Ihre Gedanken klangen schrill, und sie wurden lauter mit jedem Schritt.  
  
Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, als sie sich neben ihn stellte. "Hi", sagte sie.  
  
"Hi", grüßte Niels sie ebenfalls.  
  
"Ganz allein hier?"  
  
"Mag nur nicht tanzen", erzählte Niels ehrlich. "Und du?"  
  
"Meine Freundinnen stehen da drüben", sagte sie und zeigte zu dem Tisch, den sie eben verlassen hatte.  
  
"Und lassen dich ganz allein zu mir?"  
  
"Bist du denn so gefährlich?" fragte sie mit gespielt aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Oh ja - nimm dich in Acht." Es fiel Niels schwer ihre Gedanken auszublenden, aber es kam ihm einfach nicht richtig vor. Außerdem waren ihre Gedanken wirklich unangenehm schrill.  
  
"So siehst du aber gar nicht aus", meinte sie und lachte.  
  
"Alles Tarnung."  
  
"Dann ist die Tarnung wirklich gut", sagte sie.  
  
Niels grinste sie an. "Sonst kann man ja keine kleinen Mädchen einfangen. Und große auch nicht."  
  
"Ach du willst also Kleine und Große einfangen?"  
  
"Nee, mehrere Kleine oder ein großes."  
  
"Na wie gut, dass ich schon ein großes Mädchen bin. Dann brauchst du ja niemanden mehr einfangen."  
  
"Hab ich dich denn?"  
  
"Wenn du mir nen Drink ausgibst, bist du jedenfalls auf einem guten Weg."  
  
"Na, dann komm mal mit", grinste Niels sie an. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, aber wenn er schon mal so angefangen hatte... Leider musste er sich damit noch weiter von Rico entfernen, und damit von dem letzten bisschen Ruhe in seinem Kopf. Und die Gedanken der Rothaarigen wurden von Minute zu Minute anstrengender. Er versuchte sie abzuschirmen, versuchte, die weiße Wand hochzuziehen, die ihn schützte, aber so ganz klappte es nicht. Sie war zu laut, und es waren zu viele Menschen, zu viele Gedanken.  
  
"Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" fragte sie und er hatte Mühe zu entscheiden, ob das ein Gedanke war oder ob sie ihn das wirklich gefragt hatte.  
  
"Ich bin Niels", stellte er sich nach kurzem Überlegen so vor, dass es ein einfaches Vorstellen als auch eine Antwort auf die Frage hätte sein können. "Und du?"  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
Niels lächelte sie weiter an. "Und was möchtest du trinken, Vanessa?"  
  
"Einen Gin Tonic", bat Vanessa.  
  
Niels nickte, bestellte einen, und für sich ein Bier dazu. Damit konnte man nichts falsch machen, oder?  
  
"Du bist zum ersten Mal hier, oder?"  
  
"Ja, ist aber nett hier. Und du?"  
  
"Ich komm öfter her", sagte sie.  
  
"Also gefällts dir hier auch."  
  
"Ja, es ist immer voll und die Stimmung ist gut."  
  
"Ja. ziemlich..." Der Barkeeper rettete ihn mit den Getränken.  
  
Allerdings hörte er immer noch ihre aufdringlichen Gedanken. Und Rico war weit weg, viel zu weit. Warum hatte er sich nur auf diesen blöden Club-Besuch eingelassen? Jetzt stand er hier mit dieser Vanessa und konnte nicht weg. Dabei fand er das Mädchen nicht mal attraktiv. Sie war zu sehr geschminkt, ihre Stimme war zu grell und ihr Lachen erinnerte an eine Hyäne.  
  
Dabei war sie von den Frauen hier noch eine von den vernünftigeren. Die anderen waren noch geschminkter, noch greller, noch schriller. Und einige von diesen Frauen hatten Gedanken, da schüttelte es einen. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören, versuchte immer verzweifelter seine weiße Wand hochzuziehen - doch es gelang nicht.  
  
Flehentlich sah er sich zur Tanzfläche um, auf der Suche nach Rico. Am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche entdeckte er ihn. Er unterhielt sich offenbar mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen. Und er saß noch immer mit dieser Vanessa fest.  
  
"Wo guckst du denn die ganze Zeit hin?" fragte eben diese Vanessa jetzt neugierig.  
  
"Kumpel von mir. Der wollte eigentlich gar nicht mit, und ich weiß nicht, wann er gehen will", log Niels.  
  
"Ach der findet den Weg nach Hause doch bestimmt auch allein."  
  
"Naja, muss ich dann mal sehen..." Und wenn er Übelkeit, Durchfall und ein ekliges Ekzem vortäuschen musste, er würde mit Rico gehen. Oder alleine, wenn Rico noch nicht wollte. Der schien sich mit der Dunkelhaarigen gut zu amüsieren. Klar, für Rico war das ja auch einfach. Der hörte nur das, was die Schnalle ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. Oder, wenn man die Lautstärke bedachte, schrie. Niels hingegen musste sich in den tausenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf zurechtfinden. und dazu die Leute, die um ihn herum schrien, die laute Musik - und Vanessa, die wieder irgendwas von ihm wollte.  
  
Warum sah Rico nicht wenigstens kurz zu ihm, dann könnte er ihm ein Zeichen geben. Es wurde ihm einfach zu viel, er wollte weg, weg von hier, aus dem Club, nach Hause, wo er Ruhe hatte, vielleicht Ricos leise Gedanken, die irgendwie angenehm zu hören waren, und sonst... nichts.  
  
Ruckartig machte er sich von Vanessa los, ignorierte ihren empörten Aufschrei und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Rico. Es war nicht leicht, und jeder, den er berührte, schien ihm direkt ins Hirn zu schreien, was auch immer er gerade dachte. Wie heiß die Frau war, oder der Typ, wie man den anderen ins Bett bekam, wie heiß es war, wieder drückende Schuhe, Durst, Hunger, bunte Farben und Schlieren - der hatte wohl irgendwas eingeworfen.  
  
Schließlich erreichte er Rico. Er rief seinen Namen, sprach ihn an, berührte ihn - doch erst, als er ihn mehr oder wieder heftig an der Schulter umdrehte, sah Rico ihn an. Rico lächelte, dann runzelte er besorgt die Stirn. Er beugte sich zu ihm. "Alles ok?"  
  
"Lass uns gehen, ja?", bat Niels ihn bemüht ruhig.  
  
Rico musterte ihn nur einen Moment, dann nickte er. Er beugte sich zu der Tussi und schrie ihr irgendwas ins Ohr, dann legte er seine Hand auf Niels' Rücken, zwischen die Schulterblätter, und schob ihn vor sich her zum Ausgang. Niels versuchte sich wieder nur auf Ricos Gedanken zu konzentrieren, aber solange sie im Club waren, fiel ihm das schwer. Die Berührung half zwar etwas, aber er konnte die tausenden anderen Gedanken nicht ausblenden.  
  
Endlich waren sie draußen vor dem Club. Frische Luft empfing sie, die laute Musik dröhnte nicht mehr in ihren Ohren und auch die Gedanken blieben langsam zurück. Einige Meter vom Eingang entfernt blieb Niels stehen und schloss die Augen Rico blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn besorgt an. "So schlimm?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Geht gleich wieder." Ricos mitfühlende Stimme half.  
  
 _Das war eine dumme Idee. Ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass das nichts für ihn ist._  
  
"Quatsch - es war schon ok. Und manchmal echt witzig. Aber diese Vanessa da - die war echt zu viel."  
  
"Du siehst aber nicht so aus, als wäre alles ok", sagte Rico.  
  
"Geht gleich wieder. Irgendwann wurde es halt zu viel."  
  
"Tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich so überredet hab."  
  
"Nein, nein, es war schon... nett. Interessant. Erzähl ich dir zu Hause... ähm, du kommst doch noch mit zu mir?" Irgendwie wollte Niels jetzt nicht alleine sein, nicht mit diesem Chaos im Kopf.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest", sagte Rico. _Wird das nicht zu viel für ihn?_  
  
Niels schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, inzwischen brummte er ziemlich. "Nein, ich... ich glaub, es tut gut, eine einzelne Stimme zu hören." Tat es jetzt schon, hier draußen, obwohl noch einige Raucher mit ihren Gedanken um sie herum standen.  
  
"Dann lass uns fahren", sagte Rico und legte Niels eine Hand auf den Rücken um ihn sanft in Richtung Auto zu schieben. Es kostete ihn zwar einige Anstrengung, aber langsam konnte Niels wieder entspannen.  
  
Im Auto war es wundervoll ruhig. Sie hatten die Fenster hoch gekurbelt und bis auf Ricos Gedanken war nichts mehr zu hören.  
  
Niels drehte den Sitz ein wenig nach hinten und schloss die Augen. _Wo fahr ich am besten lang... um diese Uhrzeit müsste es da frei sein, obwohl, da ist ne Baustelle. Ach, egal, vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, wenn wir ein bisschen länger unterwegs sein. War wohl wirklich zu viel gewesen, zu voll und zu viele Gedanken - ein Wunder, dass er nicht ganz zusammengeklappt ist. Ich hätte in seiner Nähe bleiben sollen, und nicht zu dieser Jessica gehen. Oder auch gar nicht erst tanzen - kann ich nächste Woche ja wieder..._ Klare, strukturierte Gedanken, eine wirkliche Erholung!  
  
Außerdem machte Rico sich offenbar wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Dabei war er freiwillig mitgekommen, obwohl er gewusst hatte, wie er sich in so einem Club fühlte. Nach dem Unfall war er nur noch einmal mitten in der Woche unterwegs gewesen, als sein damaliger bester Freund irgendwas gefeiert hatte. es war viel leerer gewesen als an diesem Sonnabend, und trotzdem hatte er es nicht lange ausgehalten.  
  
Aber es viel schwer, Rico was abzuschlagen. Außerdem hatte er irgendwie gehofft, es doch auszuhalten. Es hatte nicht geklappt. Irgendwie enttäuschend. Damit schwand die Hoffnung, jemals ein normales Leben und eine normale Beziehung führen zu können wieder auf Null. Er würde weiterhin eigenbrötlerisch zu Hause sitzen und sich von der Welt abschotten müssen. Und bis Rico ging, würde er sich weiter an ihn klammern. Es war armselig, aber... was sollte er machen?  
  
"Niels?" _Ob er ne Aspirin oder so braucht? Hilft die überhaupt? René hat sie nicht geholfen, aber vielleicht ja Niels..._  
  
"Nein, brauch ich nicht", antwortete Niels auf seine Gedanken ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.  
  
"Ok, war nur ne Idee", sagte Rico. "Brauchst du sonst was?"  
  
"Nein, nichts. Bisschen Ruhe - aber die hab ich jetzt ja."  
  
"Ok. Aber wenn dir doch was einfällt, dann sag es einfach."  
  
"Sag ich." Ricos Anwesenheit, die half interessanterweise auch. Fast so sehr wie Renés.  
  
"Wir sind auch gleich bei dir", sagte Rico.  
  
Niels nickte nur kurz und vorsichtig, dann versuchte er wieder sich zu entspannen. Rico sah ihn an, als sie an einer roten Ampel halten mussten. Niels war blass und wirkte sichtlich erschöpft. Kurz löste er eine Hand vom Steuer und strich Niels beruhigend über den Oberarm. Er bemerkte das schwache Lächeln auf Niels' Lippen, dann sprang die Ampel schon um, und er konnte weiterfahren. Wirklich nur wenige Minuten später kamen sie an Niels' Wohnung an. "Bleib noch sitzen, ich komm rum", bat Rico, als er ausstieg.  
  
Niels löste seinen Gurt blieb aber sitzen. Es tat gut, mal so umsorgt zu werden. Schon öffnete Rico die Beifahrertür und beugte sich ein wenig herunter. "Komm, gleich hast du es geschafft."  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels und stieg aus dem Wagen. Rico drückte die Tür gerade fest genug zu dass sie schloss, betätigte die Fernbedienung und ging dann mit Niels zur Haustür.  
  
"Schlüssel", bat er und hielt Niels die Hand hin.  
  
Der brauchte einen Moment, und erst Ricos Gedanken zeigten ihm, was er von ihm erwartet. _Geht ihm ja echt mies... wenn er mir seinen Schlüssel gibt, bring ich ihn gleich hoch ins Bett._  
  
Lächelnd zog Niels die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und drückte sie Rico in die Hand.  
  
 _Hm? Scheint ja langsam wieder besser zu gehen, wenn er wieder lächeln kann."_ Vorsichtig und langsam führte er Niels in seine Wohnung.  
  
"Willst du gleich ins Bett?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Wir können uns auch noch ein bisschen ins Wohnzimmer setzen, wenn du noch nicht fahren willst." Hoffentlich blieb Rico noch etwas, die ruhige Anwesenheit tat gut.  
  
"Wenn dir das nicht zu viel wird."  
  
"Nein, ich... bleib ruhig... bitte."  
  
"Dann setzt dich ins Wohnzimmer und ich hol uns was zu trinken", sagte Rico.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels bemüht und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Kissen in seinem Rücken. Darauf konzentrierte er sich - und auf Ricos leise Gedanken.  
  
Wenig später kam Rico mit einer Flasche Apfelsaft und zwei Gläsern zurück. _Sowas machen wir nicht noch mal... Ist ja schon für Nicht-Gedankenleser nicht immer einfach..._  
  
"Du hast dich doch aber ganz gut amüsiert", sagte Niels und öffnete die Augen wieder.  
  
"Aber ist trotzdem - laut und voll."  
  
Niels grinste. "Ja, das haben Clubs und Discos so an sich."  
  
"Und auf Dauer ist das echt anstrengend."  
  
"Na dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich dich gerettet hab", lachte Niels.  
  
Rico grinste breit und setzte sich neben ihn. "Und dir gehts besser?"  
  
"Jetzt ja", nickte Niels. "Ist schön ruhig hier mit dir."  
  
"Dann ist gut." _Muss ich mir keine solchen Gedanken mehr machen._  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht."  
  
"Dann ist gut." Rico trank einige Schluck und lehnte sich dann gemütlich zurück. "Machen wir nicht wieder, ok? Aber... ich wüsste doch zu gern, was die Frauen so gedacht haben."  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an die Rothaarige mit den drückenden Schuhen?" fragte Niels. "Die hatte es auf mich abgesehen. Vanessa..."  
  
"Oh ja, die Geschminkte. Wobei - geschminkt sind sie ja alle. Aber ich weiß schon. Also?"  
  
"Es war... furchtbar. Ihre Gedanken waren schrill und... hektisch. Und laut."  
  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Dafür kannst du nichts", lachte Niels. "Aber es ist tatsächlich erstaunlich, wie viel Unsinn ein Mensch in wenigen Augenblicken denken kann."  
  
"Ich würds schon gern mal erleben - aber nur für ein paar Minuten."  
  
"Nein, willst du nicht. Danach würdest du mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen", lachte Niels.  
  
"Na, gibt ja noch Männer - und wir denken ja viel strukturierter", lachte Rico nun ebenfalls.  
  
"Naja... wenn ich da an einige Exemplare in dem Club denke...", sagte Niels. "Da bin ich schon überrascht, dass die sich die Schuhe zubinden konnten."  
  
Mit großen Augen sah Rico ihn an, dann lachte er auf. "IQ im einstelligen Bereich?"  
  
"Ich will ihm zugute halten, dass er offenbar schon einiges getrunken hatte", sagte Niels.  
  
"Na gut - aber wer weiß, obs ohne Alkohol besser wär", grinste RIco.  
  
"Das werden wir zum Glück nie herausfinden müssen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nein, was für ein Glück", lachte Rico. _Schön, dass es ihm wieder gut geht._  
  
"Hab ich dir zu verdanken", sagte Niels leise.  
  
"Mir? Ich war doch schuld, dass es dir überhaupt schlecht ging."  
  
"Aber durch deine Ruhe hab ich mich so schnell wieder gefangen." Unwillkürlich lächelte Rico - es fühlte sich gut an, dass Niels es so sagte. "Ich mein es ernst", sagte Niels. "Du hilfst mir unheimlich."  
  
"Das... das ist schön", lächelte Rico ein wenig unsicher. Das Kompliment fühlte sich gut an.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nacht hier pennen", sagte Niels. "Das Sofa kann man ausziehen und es ist echt bequem..."  
  
Rico hatte den Eindruck in diesem Moment selbst Gedanken lesen zu können. Niels wollte nicht alleine sein, sondern weiterhin seine Gedanken hören, die ihn wohl wirklich beruhigten. "Gerne."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er wollte heute Nacht wirklich nicht mehr allein sein. Trotz der ganzen Reizüberflutung im Club, nach der er eigentlich froh hätte sein müssen wieder allein in der Wohnung zu sein. Aber Ricos Anwesenheit, seine Gedanken, waren so anders als die anderer Menschen. Sie beruhigten ihn ungemein, lullten ihn sogar ein, ließen ihn entspannen. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie Clemens René beruhigen konnte - aber Rico konnte es offensichtlich auch. Dass er das vorher nie bemerkt hatte! Aber er hatte sich halt mit René getroffen und selten war Rico dann mal anwesend gewesen. Sie kannten sich eigentlich kaum. Erst jetzt, nachdem René weg war, änderte sich das. Er lernte Rico kenne - und schätzen.  
  
"Du gehörst ins Bett", sagte Rico in diesem Moment.  
  
"Wie...? Ja, ich glaub, du hast recht." Müde erhob er sich.  
  
"Wenn du mir schnell zeigst, wie sich das Sofa ausziehen lässt...", bat Rico und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Mach ich schnell - geh du schon mal ins Bad. Ähm... Handtücher sind unterm Waschbecken, aber ich fürchte, ich hab keine neue Zahnbürste da."  
  
"Macht nichts, geht auch mal mit den Fingern", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ok, dann... mach dich schnell fertig, ich mach dein Bett."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico und ging ins Bad.  
  
Als er wenig später zurückkam, war das Bett ausgezogen, und Laken, Kissen und Decke lagen darauf.  
  
"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Nein, ich hab alles. Danke. Und bei dir ist alles ok?" _Er sollte heute Nacht ruhig schlafen können..._  
  
Niels nickte. "Ich werde gut schlafen", sagte er und lächelte. "Und du schlaf auch gut."  
  
"Dann... bis morgen früh." _Hoffentlich schläft er wirklich gut, und träumt schön..._  
  
"Bis morgen früh", verabschiedete sich Niels und verschwand im Bad. Rico legte sich aufs Sofa, kuschelte sich ein - und war schnell eingeschlafen.


	11. Eine schwere Entscheidung

Der Duft von Kaffee weckte Rico am nächsten Morgen. Müde schlug er die Augen auf. Er lag nicht in seinem Bett, das wurde ihm sofort klar. Und nach einem Moment wusste er auch wieder, wo genau er sich befand. Bei Niels auf der Couch.  
  
Er setzte sich noch ein wenig träge auf und sah sich um. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren noch geschlossen, ließen aber trotzdem einiges Sonnenlicht in den Raum. Aus der Küche hörte er ganz leise Musik. Langsam stand er auf und tapste barfuß in Richtung Küche. _Guten Morgen, Niels_  
  
"Morgen Rico", begrüßte Niels ihn. "Hab ich dich geweckt?"  
  
"Nein, nein, ich bin es gewohnt, dass irgendwelche Leute morgens schon rumlaufen. Stört mich nicht. Aber hier riechts nach Kaffee?"  
  
"Ja, der ist schon fertig", sagte Niels und deutete zur Kaffeemaschine.  
  
"Super", freute sich Rico, suchte sich einen Becher heraus und goss sich ein.  
  
"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Schon... was gibts denn so?"  
  
"Toast mit Marmelade oder Nutella, Müsli und was du sonst noch in meinem Kühlschrank entdeckst", grinste Niels.  
  
"Und was isst du so zum Frühstück?"  
  
"Meistens Müsli und einen Toast mit Honig", sagte Niels.  
  
"Müsli ist eher Renés Sache, aber Toast mit Honig klingt toll."  
  
"Zu gesund?" fragte Niels mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
"Ja, viel zu gesund. Aber ich fürchte, dass ich auch noch damit anfange. Steht noch so viel Müsli von René da."  
  
"Wollte er das nicht mit nach Hamburg nehmen?" fragte Niels und holte aus einem Schrank Toastbrot. "Honig und Marmelade steht in dem Regal neben der Tür."  
  
Rico deckte die Sachen auf. "Er wollte nicht alles mitschleppen und mich mit leerer Wohnung zurücklassen. Also hat er alles aus der Küche und so dagelassen."  
  
"Na da freut sich ein Kochjunkie wie du doch", lachte Niels.  
  
"Oh ja - wenigstens sind viele Nudeln dabei."  
  
Niels holte inzwischen Müsli aus dem Schrank und stellte es auf den Tisch. "Ich hab auch noch Obst da und Joghurt, wenn du magst."  
  
"Das wird ja ein echtes Luxusfrühstück!", freute sich Rico.  
  
"Ich frühstücke ganz gern. Vor allem, weil mein Mittagessen meistens eher hektisch ist."  
  
"Dafür musst du doch viel zu früh aufstehen", meinte Rico.  
  
"Kommt immer drauf an, wann ich arbeiten muss", sagte Niels. "Wir arbeiten mehr oder weniger Schichtweise. Diese Woche muss ich erst um 10 Uhr hin, dafür aber auch lange bleiben."  
  
"Ok, dann ist wirklich Zeit zum Frühstücken."  
  
"Genau. Und in der Woche, wo ich früh hin muss, gibts nur schnell Müsli und ne Banane für den Weg."  
  
"Und dafür abends mehr", folgerte Rico.  
  
Niels nickte. "Ja, da wird dann am Abend schön in Ruhe gegessen."  
  
"Mal gucken, wies bei mir mal wird..."  
  
"Kommt ja auch auf deinen Job drauf an", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste...", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Hast du dich denn schon entschieden? Wegen diesem Praktikum in München?"  
  
"Nein, so schnell kann ich das nicht entscheiden. Aber ich denke, ich mach das. Ist zwar doof, für nen halbes Jahr da hinzuziehen, aber die Stelle passt genau."  
  
Niels lächelte, auch wenn er irgendwie traurig dabei wirkte. "Wenn es genau passt, dann solltest du das machen. Ein halbes Jahr geht schnell vorbei und praktische Erfahrung ist immer wichtig."  
  
"Ich muss mir das noch mal angucken, aber ich denke, du hast recht."  
  
"Und München ist ne schöne Stadt", sagte Niels. "Gut, von Fußball haben die keine Ahnung und komisch sprechen tun sie auch... aber die Brezeln sind echt lecker!"  
  
"Und Leberkäse... der ist auch gut."  
  
"Ja, siehst du. Verhungern wirst du schon mal nicht."  
  
"Und falls doch, lad ich dich ein, dass du für mich kochst."  
  
Niels lachte. "Das hättest du wohl gern."  
  
"Na komm, wenn ich dich einlade, dann kommst du doch wohl hoffentlich!" _Ein paar Tage zusammen in München, das wär doch nett..._  
  
"Natürlich komm ich dich besuchen", sagte Niels. "Wie gesagt, ein paar Tage Urlaub hab ich ja noch, das wär also kein Problem."  
  
"Ein paar Tage..."  
  
Niels nickte.  
  
"Wird schön..."  
  
"Wann... würdest du denn nach München gehen?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"In zwei oder drei Wochen."  
  
"Oh", sagte Niels. "Das ist schnell."  
  
"Naja, ist ja nur ein Praktikum..."  
  
"Ja klar", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Was... was ist?", merkte Rico erst jetzt, dass es Niels wohl nicht ganz so gut ging.  
  
"Nichts", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wirklich? Es... es sind nur... ein paar Monate."  
  
Niels lächelte Rico an. "Natürlich bin ich traurig, wenn du gehst. Aber du musst das für dich tun. Dieses Praktikum ist eine große Chance für dich."  
  
"Ich komm ja wieder... Und zwischendurch... München ist doch nicht aus der Welt."  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Niels. Dass er einen eigenen Job hatte und es sich auch finanziell gar nicht leisten konnte, ständig nach München zu kommen, sagte er nicht. Er wollte Rico damit nicht belasten. Sie würden telefonieren - und er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass er Rico halt nur über das Telefon hörte. Vielleicht kam Rico hinterher ja wirklich wieder zurück nach Köln.  
  
Allerdings bezweifelte er das. Rico würde es zu seinem Bruder ziehen. Oder in die Nähe seiner Familie nach Leipzig. Oder vielleicht ging er ins Ausland. Rico war jung und abenteuerlustig. Warum also nicht weg aus Deutschland gehen? Aber das würde er bestimmt nicht sagen, er wollte nicht, dass Rico aus Mitleid irgendetwas tat, was er hinterher bereute.  
  
"Kann René dir denn wegen ner Wohnung oder nem Zimmer helfen?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja, er wollte mal bei ein paar... Kollegen in München anfragen, zumindest, dass die mir nen Tipp geben. München ist ja ziemlich teuer und nicht so leicht, was zu finden."  
  
"Mit seinen Kontakten wird er da schon was machen können", meinte Niels. "Kriegst du denn Geld für das Praktikum?"  
  
"Nen bisschen, reicht wohl gerade so für die Miete - zumindest in München..."  
  
"Also vermutlich viel Arbeit und sonst nichts", sagte Niels mit einem schiefen Grinsend.  
  
"Ja, so sind solche Praktika nun mal. Mit Glück reicht das Geld noch für nen Kanten Brot. Aber für mehr hat man eh keine Zeit."  
  
Also auch für keine Telefonate, jedenfalls nicht mit einem Freund, dachte Niels und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Umso schneller werden die sechs Monate aber auch rum gehen."  
  
"Ich werd ne Menge lernen. Und es wir mich weiterbringen und so. Sonst würd ichs ja nun nicht machen."  
  
"Genauso musst du es sehen", lächelte Niels.  
  
"Und in sechs Monaten bin ich wieder hier..."  
  
"Wenn du dann überhaupt noch hier her zurück kommen willst."  
  
"Mal sehen, die Bewerbungen laufen überall... Aber Köln gefällt mir schon."  
  
"Was machst du denn so lange mit deiner Wohnung?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Wenn ich alleine wäre, müsste ich sie aufgeben. Aber René meint, er wird die Miete erstmal zahlen, bis ich was Festes habe."  
  
"Soll ich dann während du nicht da bist ab und an nach dem Rechten sehen?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Oh, ja, das wär... das wär echt lieb von dir."  
  
"Das mache ich gern", sagte Niels.  
  
"Trotzdem lieb. Oder gerade deswegen."  
  
Niels lächelte. "Möchtest du auch noch einen Kaffee?"  
  
"Gern...", lächelte Rico und hielt ihm seinen Becher hin. Niels holte die Kanne und schenkte ihnen beiden nach.  
  
Dann saßen sie gemütlich zusammen und genossen den Sonntagmorgen. Niels hatte heute frei, so dass niemand sie zur Hektik trieb.  
  
Es war einfach ein gemütlicher Morgen, der in einen gemütlichen Vormittag überging. Nach dem Mittagessen genossen sie das gute Wetter am Rhein, und erst nach einem Abend im Biergarten - etwas abseits der Menschenmassen - trennten sie sich wieder.


	12. Schwimmversuche ohne Schwimmflügel

Am nächsten Tag leitete Rico alles für das Praktikum in die Wege. Es tat gut, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und er nicht mehr so ziellos war.  
  
Noch in der selben Woche fuhr er nach München um sich dort vorzustellen und den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Und er machte sich an die schwierige Aufgabe eine bezahlbare Wohnung zu finden. Zwar versuchten ihm einige Kollegen von René zu helfen, aber auch das machte es nicht unbedingt leichter. Letztendlich war es Manuel Neuer, der ihm den entscheidenden Tipp gab. Es war nur eine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung, aber sie war bezahlbar und vor allem nicht weit von seiner Praktikumsstelle entfernt. Er konnte laufen, würde sich also schon mal Fahrgeld sparen.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Wochenende war er wieder mit Niels verabredet, allerdings hatte er gleich versprochen, Menschenmengen zu meiden. Sie wollten schwimmen gehen, in einem Hallenbad, das bei dem guten Wetter eher spärlich besucht war, also ideal für Niels.  
  
Fröhlich fuhren sie zum Schwimmbad und gingen gleich rein. Schnell zogen sie sich um und trafen sich dann auf dem Weg zu den Duschen wieder.  
  
"Ich war schon ne halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr schwimmen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Echt? Warum das nicht? Ich war mit René öfter mal..."  
  
"Weiß nicht", sagte Niels. "Vermutlich Faulheit."  
  
"Ok - solltest du untergehen, ich pass auf dich auf."  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Das ist so nett von dir."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß - ich bin einfach zu gut für diese Welt!"  
  
Niels lachte erneut. "Du bist echt ein Spinner Rico."  
  
 _Stehst du doch drauf!_  
  
Niels boxte Rico leicht gegen den Oberarm.  
  
"Na komm, ab unter die Dusche - und dann zeig mal, ob du schwimmen kannst."  
  
"Aber ich hab meine Schwimmflügel vergessen", grinste Niels und hielt Rico die Tür auf.  
  
"Ich werde dich retten!", lachte Rico. "Und du kannst dich unter der Dusche schon mal an das böse Wasser gewöhnen."  
  
Niels schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und stellte sich unter einen der Duschköpfe. Auch Rico duschte sich gründlich ab, dann betraten sie das Bad. Ein kleineres Kinderschwimmbecken mit einer etwas lieblos hingestellten Minirutsche, ein Schwimmbecken, ein Sprungbecken mit Turm, mehr gab es in diesem kleinen Bad nicht. Aber dafür war es eben auch fast leer.  
  
Zunächst legten sie ihre Handtücher auf zwei der vielen freien Liegen an der Seite und sahen sich um. Unwillkürlich sah Rico nicht nur das Bad, sondern auch Niels genauer an. Er war ein Stück größer als er selbst und sehr schlank, dabei aber nicht schlaksig.  
  
"Bereit?" fragte Niels und trat an den Beckenrand.  
  
"Bereit", nickte Rico und stellte sich neben ihn.  
  
Niels sah ihn grinsend an. " Auf drei rein ins kühle Nass."  
  
Rico nickte erneut und zählte dann gleichzeitig mit Niels. "Eins - zwei - drei!" Mit einem nicht wirklich eleganten Kopfsprung glitt Niels ins Wasser, Rico folgte ihm in kurzem Abstand.  
  
Das Wasser fühlte sich angenehm kühl an. Prustend tauchten sie wieder auf und machten ein paar Schwimmzüge.  
  
"Schön", lächelte Niels nach einem Moment. "Weiß gar nicht, warum ich so lange nicht schwimmen war..."  
  
"Weils allein vermutlich auch weniger Spaß macht", meinte Rico.  
  
Niels nickte leicht, und irgendwie wirkte er für einen Moment traurig. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. "Ein paar Bahnen schwimmen?"  
  
Rico nickte und begann langsam los zu schwimmen. Niels passte sich seinem Tempo an und schien sich wirklich zu entspannen. Sie unterhielten sich nicht, sondern schwammen einfach ruhig ihre Bahnen. Niels konzentrierte sich nur auf das Wasser, das seinen Körper umfloss, und genoss die Ruhe. Hier schaffte er es endlich mal wieder alle Gedanken auszublenden. Auch Ricos so beruhigende Gedanken rückten in den Hintergrund.  
  
Nach zwei, drei Bahnen war es ganz ruhig um ihn, keine Gedanken, nichts. Es war... unglaublich. Er war nicht alleine, hatte Rico bei sich, aber in seinem Kopf war er alleine. Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Das war einfach nur unglaublich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, es tat ihm gut. Rico tat ihm gut. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Rico in nicht mal zwei Wochen nach München gehen würde...  
  
Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken, er konnte es eh nicht ändern. Er konnte dann nur abwarten und die Tage zählen - und hoffen, dass er zurück nach Köln kam. Er würde alles machen um es Rico möglichst leicht zu machen zurückzukommen.  
  
"Lust auf ein kleine Wettschwimmen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu viel mit René trainiert? Dann schon!"  
  
"Ich lass dir nen Vorsprung", bot Rico an.  
  
"Na, so lahm bin ich nun auch nicht", protestierte Niels. "Also, kommt mit an den Rand... so, auf drei."  
  
Wieder zählten sie bis drei, dann stießen sie sich ab und schwammen los. Zunächst konnte Niels gut mithalten, dann aber ließen seine Kräfte nach, und Rico schlug nach drei Bahnen mit einer halben Körperlänge Vorsprung an.  
  
"Pause?" schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Gute Idee", nickte Niels etwas atemlos und stemmte sich am Beckenrandhoch. Unwillkürlich ließ Rico seinen Blick über den Rücken und Hintern gleiten. Das Wasser ließ Niels Badehose eng an seinem Körper kleben und überließ wenig der Fantasie.  
  
Schnell schüttelte Rico den Kopf, hoffentlich hatte Niels seine Gedanken ausgeblendet - oder zumindest nicht darauf geachtet! Er stemmte sich ebenfalls hoch und verließ das Becken. Bemüht an etwas anderes zu denken als den Mann vor sich folgte Rico Niels zu ihren Liegen.  
  
Niels ließ sich auf eine der Liegen fallen und grinste. "Du bist verflucht schnell."  
  
"Ich hab einen Bruder, der mich das Klo schrubben lässt, wenn ich verliere."  
  
"Ja, René ist schon ein nettes Kerlchen", meinte Niels lachend.  
  
"Oh ja, ich hab ihn sehr lieb. Meistens."  
  
"Wenn er dich nicht grad in den Wahnsinn treibt", sagte Niels.  
  
"Oder ich ihn, wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
  
"Ja ich glaube ihr beiden könnt euch ganz gut gegenseitig hochschaukeln", sagte Niels.  
  
"René ist ein elender Dickkopf. Und ich musste mich anpassen, sonst wär ich untergegangen."  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Klar. Du armes unterdrücktes Kind."  
  
"Ja, armes Ich...", sah Rico ihn leidend an.  
  
Erneut lachte Niels. "Soll ich uns zum Trost ein Eis am Stiel besorgen? Ein... einen Flutschfinger für den Kleinen?"  
  
Rico sah ihn überrascht an, dann grinste er. "Oh ja, bitte, bitte!"  
  
Niels setzte sich auf. "Dann warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
"Ich lauf schon nicht weg, wenn du mir ein Eis versprichst."  
  
"Gut zu wissen", sagte Niels nur halb im Scherz und stand auf um zum Schwimmbadkiosk zu gehen. Er holte für Rico den versprochenen Flutschfinger und entschied sich selbst für ein Ed von Schleck.  
  
Wenig später kehrte er zu Rico zurück, der sich ganz entspannt auf der Liege ausgestreckt hatte. Einen Moment blieb Niels stehen und betrachtete Rico einfach. Entspannt und ruhig - das war sicher die Ruhe, die er auch immer auf ihn, Niels, übertrug. Und wohl auch auf seinen Bruder.  
  
Die meisten Leute hatten vermutlich ein ganz falsches Bild von Rico. Die sahen diese Ruhe nicht. Weil er so oft in Action war, hektisch, immer etwas um die Ohren. Aber er ruhte in sich, war gefestigt und entspannt. Ein ruhender Pol. Sein ruhender Pol. Im Moment noch. _Kommt er gar nicht wieder...?_ , fing er in diesem Moment Ricos Gedanken auf.  
  
"Ich komme ja schon", sagte Niels und ließ das Eis grinsend auf Ricos nackten Bauch fallen.  
  
"Bäh!", protestierte Rico sofort. _Arsch!_  
  
Niels lachte nur und setzte sich wieder auf seine Liege. Beide packten ihr Eis aus, dann war es erst einmal ruhig, während sie aßen.  
  
"Das war ne gute Idee mit dem Eis", sagte Rico, als er fertig war.  
  
"Ich hab öfter gute Ideen", grinste Niels.  
  
"Die hast du tatsächlich", nickte Rico.  
  
Wieder einmal fühlte sich so ein Kompliment schön an, einfach, weil Rico zu 100% dahinter stand. "Ich werd dich ganz schön vermissen, wenn ich in München bin", sagte Rico deutlich ernster.  
  
"Ich werde dich auch vermissen", war Niels nicht nur ernster, sondern ziemlich niedergeschlagen.  
  
Rico biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht davon anfangen wollen. Sie wollten den Tag hier schließlich genießen und nicht traurig sein.  
  
"Ich hoffe echt, dass du nach dem Praktikum wiederkommst", sprach Niels das aus, woran er sich klammerte.  
  
"Ich komme wieder", sagte Rico.  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Niels. "Das... das wär echt schön."  
  
Rico erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und bis dahin sind es nur sechs Monate, die gehen schnell vorbei." Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Niels. Er hoffte es einfach, dass es schnell vorbei ging. "Und du kommst mich besuchen", fuhr Rico fort. Wieder nickte Niels, das würde er sicher machen.  
  
Rico lächelte Niels aufmunternd an. _Er guckt so traurig..._  
  
"Sorry... ich wollte die Stimmung nicht runterziehen", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Ganz ausblenden können wir das halt nicht", sagte Rico. "Und ich hab angefangen..."  
  
"Du solltest dich auf München freuen - und nicht an mich denken."  
  
"Du bist mein Freund, natürlich denke ich an dich."  
  
"Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr, und du bist nicht aus der Welt."  
  
Rico nickte. "Daran halte ich mich auch fest."  
  
 _Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde wegzugehen. René ist in Hamburg, eigentlich sollte mich auch nichts mehr hier halten._  
  
"Du wirst dich auch in München wohl fühlen", sagte Niels.  
  
 _Und alleine..._  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja nette Kollegen."  
  
"Ja, schon - aber eben nur Kollegen."  
  
"Die vielleicht Freunde werden", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ja, und vielleicht nicht."  
  
"Na komm, ein bisschen positiv denken."  
  
"Ja, ok", seufzte Rico leise, und er dachte an die positiven Aspekte. Neue Leute kennenlernen, viel Fachliches mitbekommen, den nächsten Schritt der Karriere.  
  
"Na siehst du", sagte Niels lächelnd. "Und du lernst doch gern neue Leute kennen. Und erlebst auch gern neue Sachen."  
  
Rico sah Niels an und nickte. "Hast Recht."  
  
"Dann genug mit Trübsal blasen", sagte Niels. "Noch ne Runde schwimmen?"  
  
Rico legte den Eisstiel beiseite. "Gern!"  
  
"Dann los", sagte Niels. Er stand auf und hielt Rico die Hand entgegen. Rico ließ sich gerne hochziehen und drückte Niels Hand danach noch kurz, dann ließ er sie wieder los.  
  
"Glaubst du, die haben hier nen Ball?" fragte Niels. "Dann könnten wir ne Runde Wasserball spielen. Das hab ich immer mit Kumpels in der Schule gemacht, wenn wir zum schwimmen waren."  
  
"Wenn, dann im Nichtschwimmer - lass uns mal gucken."  
  
Niels nickte und sie machten sich auf die Suche. Tatsächlich fanden sie einige Wasserbälle in einer Ecke und suchten sich eine dunkelblauen heraus. "Sehr schön", freute sich Niels.  
  
"Hier oder im Tiefen?"  
  
"Ich glaub hier ist erstmal ganz gut, oder?"  
  
"Dann los - komm rein!"  
  
Niels warf den Ball ins Becken und folgte Rico dann. Sie hatten viel Spaß beim Spielen, besonders Niels, der immer mal in Ricos Gedanken stöberte und somit wusste, was er als nächstes tun würde. "Sowas nennt man schummeln", beschwerte sich Rico.  
  
"Wenn du so laut schreist!"  
  
"Ich? Ich bin die Ruhe in Person."  
  
"Und sagst mir immer vor, was tu tun willst."  
  
"Erinner mich daran, nie mit dir zu pokern", grinste Rico.  
  
"Gute Idee, wollen wir heute Abend pokern?"  
  
Rico lachte. "Ok, aber pass auf, ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."  
  
"Da bin ich mal gespannt, was dein Bruder dir so beigebracht hat."  
  
"Nicht nur mein Bruder, sondern vor allem Gonzo. Der ist echt abgezockt der Kleine."  
  
"Nur ist es bei deinem Bruder wohl schwieriger, oder?"  
  
"Ja, ich musste ein paar fiese Tricks entwickeln. An Clemens zu denken, hat ihn meistens ziemlich erfolgreich abgelenkt."  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Das ist ja schon... schummeln!"  
  
"Nein, das ist eine Verteidigung gegens Schummeln!"  
  
Niels lachte. "Na, mal gucken, woran du heut Abend denkst."  
  
"An Clemens zu denken wird bei dir vermutlich nicht viel helfen, oder?"  
  
"Nö, ich denke nicht. Ist ein guter Fußballer und ein netter Kerl, aber sonst..."  
  
"Na komm, für sein Alter ist Clemens ziemlich sexy", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels hob eine Augenbraue. "Also fischst du doch an beiden Ufern?"  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. _Wenn ich das so genau wüsste..._  
  
"Oh...", machte Niels leise. "Aber... wär doch ok. Zumindest wärs für dich leichter als für René."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Rico. "Ich... bin mir einfach nicht sicher."  
  
"Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm es nicht zu wissen, oder? Ich meine... kannst doch alles auf dich zukommen lassen."  
  
"Das mach ich auch", sagte Rico. _Kommt ja eh auf ganz andere Sachen an, als das Geschlecht. Man muss zusammen passen. Halt so wie René und Clemens._  
  
"Es ist unglaublich, wie die beiden zueinander passen."  
  
"Es ist beneidenswert."  
  
"Ja, beneidenswert", nickte Niels. "Jetzt aber weiter hier. Pass auf, Ball kommt!"  
  
Rico war nicht schnell genug und bekam den Ball voll gegen den Kopf. "Treffer und versenkt", rief er grinsend.  
  
"Und? Schaffst du es auch?"  
  
"Dich abzuwerfen?" fragte Rico und warf im selben Moment den Ball. Niels hatte nicht gut genug aufgepasst, so saß schon der erste Wurf. "Ja, schaff ich", grinste Rico.  
  
"Pah", lachte Niels und warf den Ball mit Schwung zurück.  
  
Diesmal fing Rico ihn auf. "Genau, Pah!", schnaubte er nur.  
  
"Du scheinst bereit für die härtere Tour im tiefen Wasser", verkündete Niels grinsend.  
  
"Nicht, dass du da dann untergehst!"  
  
"Ich? Da muss ich mir doch wohl eher Sorgen um dich machen."  
  
"Also los!"  
  
Die beiden verließen das Becken und rannten über die feuchten Fliesen zum tieferen Becken. Direkt am Beckenrand rutschte Rico aus und schrie auf. Er sah sich schon auf den Boden knallen, fühlte schon die Schmerzen an der Hüfte, dem Ellenbogen und der Schläfe, die Stellen, mit denen er  
  
aufprallen würde. Dann fühlte er Hände, die ihn aufhielten, festhielten. "Na junger Mann, nicht so hastig", sagte Niels und hielt Rico grade noch rechtzeitig fest.  
  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Niels an. "Wie hast du...?"  
  
"Gute Reflexe", sagte Niels und zog Rico ein Stück vom Beckenrand weg.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über den Arm. Irgendwie kribbelte es leicht in Ricos Bauch. Wieso das?  
  
"Brauchst du nen Moment?" fragte Niels und deutete zu den Liegen.  
  
"Lass mir hier noch ne Sekunde, ja?", bat Rico und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Niels setzte sich ohne groß zu zögern neben ihn.  
  
"Das war knapp", murmelte er irgendwann.  
  
"Ist doch alles gut gegangen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ja - du warst echt verflixt schnell."  
  
"Wir hatten beide Glück."  
  
"Beide?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Ich hatte Glück, dass ich aufgepasst hab und du hattest Glück, dass ich da war."  
  
"So kann man das auch sehen", nickte Rico schließlich. "Also, Wasserball im Tiefen?"  
  
"Wenn du dich bereit fühlst."  
  
"Klar. Bin ja nicht gefallen." _Dank dir..._  
  
"Dann hoch mit dir", sagte Niels und hielt Rico erneut eine Hand hin. Rico ließ sich hochziehen und folgte Niels jetzt ganz vorsichtig zum Becken. Niels warf den Ball ins Wasser und sprang hinterher.  
  
Rico sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser und schwamm Niels hinterher. Niels tauchte einmal nach unten um sich wieder an das kühlere Wasser zu gewöhnen. Rico schwamm zunächst ein paar Züge, dann tauchte er ebenfalls kurz. Er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen den Boden des Beckens, dann stieg er wieder nach oben. Als er wieder auftauchte, grinste Niels ihn an - und schon hatte er den Wasserball am Kopf.  
  
"Boah bist du frech!" rief Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar", lachte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Na warte", sagte Rico und schnappte sich den Ball. Er wartete, dachte an seinen Urlaub, dachte an Palmen und Strand und Meer - und völlig unvermittelt warf er Niels den Ball an den Kopf.  
  
"Schummelei!" rief Niels empört.  
  
"Wie - Schummelei?"  
  
"Na deine Gedanken ans Meer und so. Das hat mich abgelenkt."  
  
"Ja, dann lies meine Gedanken doch nicht."  
  
"Woher soll ich dann wissen, wo du hin wirfst?"  
  
Rico lachte. "Tja, überleg dir mal was."  
  
"Pah", machte Niels und warf den Ball. Schnell duckte sich Rico und tauschte unter dem Ball durch. "Das war gut", meinte Niels.  
  
Rico lachte und schwamm dem Ball hinterher. Niels folgte ihm und behielt ihn dabei sorgsam im Auge. Rico grinste und dachte an eine der langweiligen Vorlesungen in der Uni. Gähnend langweilig. Und es gab am Ende des Semesters noch nicht einmal eine Prüfung, keine Hausarbeit, nichts. Lediglich anwesend musste er sein.  
  
Dann, als er sah wie Niels genug abgelenkt war, warf er den Ball. Wieder traf er ihn. "Das... das... ist so fies!"  
  
"Was ist fies? Dass ich nicht daran denke, was ich tun will?"  
  
"Ja. Und dafür an so langweiliges Zeug denkst."  
  
"Das hab ich alles live miterleben müssen!"  
  
"Und warum musst du mich jetzt auch damit quälen?"  
  
"Damit du weißt, was ich bisher alles so gemacht habe."  
  
"Da fallen dir doch aber bestimmt spannendere Sachen ein."  
  
"Ja, klar, aber du solltest alles kennenlernen."  
  
"Das ist wirklich total nett von dir", sagte Niels liebenswürdig und warf den Ball. Diesmal hatte er Glück, er traf Rico an der Schläfe. "Ha!" machte er zufrieden.  
  
"Na siehste", lachte Rico und nahm den Ball.  
  
"Wär ja auch noch schöner gewesen."  
  
In diesem Moment warf Rico wieder. Völlig verdutzt starrte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Was?", fragte Rico mit einem Grinsen, als der Ball vor Niels auf dem Wasser schwamm.  
  
"Du hast an gar nichts gedacht."  
  
"Nicht?", grinste Rico ihn an.  
  
"Du erstaunst mich immer wieder", sagte Niels kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Schön, dass ich dich doch noch überraschen kann."  
  
Niels lächelte leicht. "Bist halt ein erstaunlicher Vogel."  
  
Rico lachte nur leise.  
  
"Wie wärs, wenn wir uns auf ein Unentschieden einigen und uns was zu essen suchen", sagte Niels."Ich hab Hunger."  
  
"Vernünftige Überlegung." _Und ich hab doch gewonnen, so!_  
  
"Hast du nicht, weil dir wegen Schummelei Punkte aberkannt werden."  
  
"Ach, ich hab geschummelt? Und du? Du schummelst ständig!" _Und irgendwie doch... ein verdammt guter Freund._  
  
"Ich schummel nicht. Du wirfst mit deinen Gedanken freimütig um dich."  
  
"Ja, aber du fängst sie auf. Und da ist es doch meine Sache, was ich denke."  
  
"Dann denk doch jetzt einfach mal darüber nach, wo wir was essen", schlug Niels grinsend vor.  
  
 _Pommes... Döner macht schöner - nee, Döner ist doof... Niels ist schon schön genug... Pizza?... doch, das wär doch was. Oder..._  
  
"Dönerpizza mit Pommes?" grinste Niels und ignorierte Ricos merkwürdigen Gedankenausflug zum Thema Schönheit einfach.  
  
"Nee, lieber Pommesdöner mit Pizza!"  
  
"Das geht auch", lachte Niels.  
  
"Also, duschen, anziehen, essen?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Ein guter Plan."  
  
"Dann machen wir es doch so. Und du überlegst, was wir essen?"  
  
"Mal gucken was es hier in der Nähe gibt", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich glaub, das ist der beste Plan."  
  
"Also raus mit uns", sagte Niels und schwamm zum Beckenrand. Er stemmte sich hoch, Rico folgte ihm, sie holten schnell ihre Handtücher und gingen zur Dusche.  
  
"Das war echt schön", sagte Niels, als sie schließlich frisch geduscht und angezogen das Bad verließen.  
  
"Sollten wir öfter...", begann Rico, brach dann aber ab.  
  
Niels lächelte nur schwach.  
  
 _Nicht dran denken, ok?_  
  
"Ich versuchs", versprach Niels.  
  
"Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr, Niels."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen."  
  
"Dann komm, wir gucken mal, was es hier in der Gegend so gibt. Da lang?", deutete Rico nach links.  
  
"Gern", sagte Niels und folgte Rico einfach. Sie mussten nicht lange gehen, dann standen sie vor einem kleinen Italiener.  
  
"Das sieht doch gut aus", meinte Niels.  
  
"Dann nehmen wir den Laden hier doch."  
  
Niels nickte und hielt Rico die Tür auf. Mit einem Lächeln folgte ihm Rico.


	13. Friendship

Ein Kellner kam sofort auf sie zu und brachte sie zu einem Zweiertisch an einem der Fenster. Dann brachte er die Karte. Sie suchten noch durch die Gerichte, als der Kellner erneut kam und die Getränkebestellung aufnahm. Niels sah ihn einen Moment an, dann bestellte er, "Pasta Gorgonzola für mich, und eine Pizza mit..." Irritiert sah er zu Rico. Was änderte er seine Bestellung auch andauernd?  
  
"Ähm... Moment", murmelte Rico. "Mit Peperoni, schön scharf."  
  
"Grazie", nickte der Kellner ihnen zu.  
  
"Du magst es also scharf", sagte Niels grinsend.  
  
Rico lachte. "Klar - immer!"  
  
"Ich auch", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wieso.  
  
"Hast du dir schon überlegt, was für einen Film wir heute Abend gucken wollen?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Lass dich überraschen", grinste Rico und dachte angestrengt an seinen Besuch bei René, einfach, um nicht an den Film zu denken.  
  
"Du machst es aber spannend", sagte Niels.  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Nicht mal nen kleinen Tipp?"  
  
"Nö - dann würd ich ja dran denken."  
  
"Na gut. Also werde ich mich brav gedulden."  
  
"Gut so!", nickte Rico.  
  
Niels lehnte sich zurück, als der Kellner ihre Getränke und einen kleinen Salat zur Vorspeise brachte. Auch Pasta und Pizza waren sehr lecker, so dass sie schließlich ziemlich vollgefressen das Restaurant verließen.  
  
"Lass uns noch ein Stückchen Laufen, so zur Verdauung", schlug Niels vor.  
  
"Gute Idee", nickte Rico und ging einfach mal los. Niels folgte ihm lächelnd. Es war so herrlich unkompliziert mit Rico. Er war so locker und offen, und es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Niels alles von ihm wusste. Niels war unglaublich dankbar dafür. Es war so selten, dass er sich in Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen so gut fühlte. Und dass er dessen Gedanken immer noch ertrug.  
  
"Niels? Was ist denn nun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ob du noch ein Eis möchtest."  
  
"Klar, warum nicht", sagte Niels.  
  
"Dann komm, da drüben ist die Eisdiele." Niels folgte Rico. "Reinsetzen oder Eis auf die Hand?"  
  
"Auf die Hand würde ich sagen."  
  
"Und dann runter zum Rhein?"  
  
"Ja, dürfte ja nicht weit sein."  
  
"Nee, da runter, oder?"  
  
Niels sah sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung", grinste er. "Aber heißt es nicht immer der Nase nach?"  
  
"Meinst du, man kann den Rhein riechen?"  
  
"Ganz sicher", lachte Niels.  
  
"Na, dann los", lachte Rico Die beiden gingen in die vorgeschlagene Richtung. In der Tat fanden sie ein Stück weiter einen Fußweg, der zum Rhein führte. "Na, sind wir gut oder sind wir gut?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Wir sind verdammt gut!", lachte Niels und ließ sich einfach auf ein Stück Rasen sinken.  
  
"Gute Idee", sagte Rico und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.  
  
Die Sonne schien, es war ruhig, nur hin und wieder mal ein Radfahrer, und sie konnten es sich einfach gutgehen lassen. Daran könnte man sich wirklich gewöhnen, dachte Rico zufrieden. "Ich mich auch", murmelte Niels.  
  
 _Verdammt, warum muss das blöde Praktikum nur in München sein und nicht hier in der Nähe? Dann müsste ich jetzt nicht von Niels weg..._  
  
"Rico, denk nicht drüber nach. Bitte. Du machst dein Ding, lernst neue Leute kennen und kommst dann irgendwann wieder her." Oder auch nicht...  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Rico. _Ich seh dich nur nicht gern so traurig._  
  
"Ich werds schon überstehen", grinste Niels schief.  
  
"Irgendwie schade, dass wir uns erst jetzt näher gekommen sind", sagte Rico.  
  
"Machen wir halt in nem halben Jahr weiter", grinste Niels.  
  
Rico nickte. "Und wir halten den Kontakt übers Telefon."  
  
"Ja. machen wir", versprach Niels.  
  
"Also müssen wir uns gar keine Sorgen machen", sagte Rico lächelnd.  
  
"Nein, alles wird gut", nickte Niels jetzt halbwegs überzeugt. Das halbe Jahr würde schwer werden, ohne René und ohne Rico, aber Rico würde ja vermutlich zurückkommen. Und er hatte es ja auch vorher geschafft, bevor er sich mit Rico angefreundet hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken konnte er sich allmählich entspannen.  
  
Die beiden saßen noch eine ganze Weile am Rhein, bis ein frischer Wind aufkam und sich der Himmel über ihnen bezog. "Sieht nach Regen aus", meinte Rico.  
  
"Dann sollten wir aufbrechen... wollen wir noch was für heute Abend besorgen? Zum Knabbern?" _Jetzt, wo René nicht mehr da ist, krieg ich dafür wenigstens keinen Ärger mehr._  
  
Niels grinste. "Also Supermarktüberfall, und dann auf zu mir", nickte er.  
  
"Klingt nach nem guten Plan." Rico stand auf und hielt Niels eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. Sie schafften es gerade noch so rechtzeitig zum Auto zurück, ehe es anfing zu regnen.  
  
Als sie drinnen saßen, fing Niels an zu lachen. "Erst bezahlen wir um nass zu werden, und dann hauen wir ab aus Angst vor dem Regen!"  
  
Rico sah ihn an und lachte dann ebenfalls. _Hat er nicht ganz unrecht mit._  
  
Niels sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an. "Ich hab immer Recht... ok, fast immer."  
  
"Das wüsste ich aber", meinte Rico und fuhr los.  
  
Niels neben ihm kicherte nur leise. An einem Supermarkt hielten sie an und besorgten Getränke und Knabberzeug für den Abend. Dann ging es weiter zu Niels' gemütlicher Wohnung.  
  
"Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, welchen Film wir gucken wollen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nö", grinste Rico und kramte in seiner Tasche. "Kann ich meine Sachen bei dir aufhängen?", zog er sein feuchtes Handtuch heraus.  
  
"Klar", sagte Niels. "Häng sie am besten ins Badezimmer."  
  
"Danke", nickte Rico, nahm gleich Niels' Sachen mit und hängte sie ebenfalls auf. Als er zurückkam, hatte Niels schon Schüsseln und Gläser aufgedeckt und eine der Chipstüten aufgerissen.  
  
"Das sieht sehr gut aus", sagte Rico zufrieden.  
  
"Das hier gibts für den Bauch. Was gibts für die Augen?"  
  
"Einen meiner Lieblingsfilme", sagte Rico.  
  
"Dann zeig mal her, was dein Lieblingsfilm ist", sah Niels ihn neugierig an. Dabei versuchte er irgendwie an Ricos Gedanken zu kommen, doch der dachte wieder an etwas völlig anderes - irgendein Fußballspiel von René.  
  
Rico zog den Film aus seinem Rucksack, ohne das Niels das Cover erkennen konnte und schob ihn in den DVD-Player.  
  
"Boah, bist du fies", grinste Niels, dann setzte er sich.  
  
"Kennst mich doch", sagte Rico. _Außerdem muss man ja einfallsreich sein, wenn man was vor dir verbergen will._  
  
"Hast ja auch Übung mit René. Er meinte, er war echt überrascht, wie du sein Weihnachtsgeschenk geheim gehalten hattest."  
  
"Das war schwere Arbeit", sagte Rico.  
  
"Glaub ich dir - aber René war beeindruckt. Und er fands echt toll."  
  
"Ja, das hab ich gemerkt", sagte Rico. "Das ist ein Vorteil, wenn man zusammen wohnt. Da bekommt man immer ganz gute Ideen."  
  
"Und er fands toll, dass er es vorher nicht wusste."  
  
"Für Clemens war es noch schwerer", sagte Rico.  
  
"Er hat ja auch weniger Übung als du." Das merkte er selbst auch wieder, Rico hatte sich faszinierende Techniken angeeignet, seine Gedanken zu verbergen.  
  
"Ich glaube Clemens will das auch gar nicht. Dazu sind er und René viel zu eng."  
  
"Muss schön sein...", murmelte Niels kaum hörbar und wechselte dann schnell das Thema. "Was ist das denn jetzt für ein Film?"  
  
"Soll ich starten?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Ja, ich bitte darum. Sonst kriegst du keine Chips ab", zog Niels die Schüssel an sich.  
  
"Folter!" rief Rico lachend, startete dann aber brav den Film. Mit einem Grinsen schob ihm Niels die Schüssel rüber.  
  
 _Geht doch._  
  
"Eben, geht doch."  
  
Rico lehnte sich zurück und griff sich eine Handvoll Chips, während endlich der Film startete. Niels griff ebenfalls in die Chipstüte und blickte neugierig auf den Fernseher.  
  
"Friendship? Kenn ich nicht", sagte er.  
  
"Nicht? Der ist großartig!", war Rico sichtlich begeistert.  
  
"Ein deutscher Film", sagte Niels erstaunt. "Mit dem Schweighöfer... den mag ich."  
  
"Ich auch", nickte Rico. "Und der Film ist echt klasse."  
  
"Na dann", sagte Niels grinsend.  
  
"Sehen und genießen", grinste Rico und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.  
  
Niels hatte die Chipsschüssel zwischen sie gestellt, so dass sie beide bequem rein greifen konnten. Der Film nahm langsam Fahrt auf, und schon bald waren Rico und Niels beide in der Handlung gefangen. Immer wieder griffen sie in die Chipsschüssel und immer wieder berührten sich ihre Hände dabei leicht. Völlig unbewusst begann Rico über Niels Handrücken zu streichen.  
  
Es fiel ihm erst etwas später auf - als Niels leicht mit seinem Handrücken gegen seine Finger drückte. "Die Schüssel ist leer", nuschelte er ein wenig verlegen und zog die Hand zurück.  
  
"Wir... haben noch ne Tüte..."  
  
Rico nickte und schnappte sich die Tüte vom Tisch. Schnell öffnete er sie und schüttete die Chips in die Schlüssel. Niels lächelte ihn unsicher an und griff wieder in die Schüssel. Und ließ seine Hand einen Moment länger als notwendig darin. Aber Rico machte keine Anstalten erneut in die Schüssel zu greifen. Bevor es zu peinlich wurde zog Niels die Hand wieder zurück, mit einigen Chips zwischen den Fingern.  
  
Rico drehte den Kopf leicht zu Niels. _Ich hab wirklich seine Hand gestreichelt. Einfach so... was denkt er jetzt wohl von mir?_  
  
Niels sah ihn kurz an, wagte aber nichts dazu zu sagen. Es war ein Versehen, also würde er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern sich lieber auf den Film konzentrieren.  
  
Auch Rich sah wieder zum Fernseher. _Es hat sich irgendwie.... gut angefühlt..._  
  
Sicher meinte Rico etwas anderes, als er das dachte, natürlich meinte er etwas anderes.  
  
Rico zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Die Richtung, die seine Gedanken da eingeschlagen hatten gefiel ihm nicht. Außerdem verpasste er den ganzen Film. Und der Film war es wirklich wert gesehen zu werden, jedes Mal wieder. Nicht nur wegen Matthias Schweighöfer, sondern weil es einfach ein toller Film über Freundschaft war. Er hatte den Film öfter mit René gesehen, und er hoffte, dass er Niels ebenfalls gefiel.  
  
"Tut er", sagte Niels leise. "Ist ein echt witziger Film."  
  
"Schön", lächelte Rico.  
  
"Du hast nen guten Geschmack."  
  
"Oh - danke!"  
  
Niels lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann griff er wieder in die Chipsschüssel. Diesmal hatte Rico aufgepasst und griff erst nach ihm in die Schüssel.  
  
Viel zu schnell war der Film zu Ende und der Abspann lief. Niels hatte wie so oft das Gefühl noch einen Moment zu brauchen um aus dem Film wiederaufzutauchen, und er war froh, dass Rico den Abspann nicht sofort beendete.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass dir der Film gefallen hat", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Er war wirklich schön - danke, dass du ihn ausgesucht hast.  
  
"Passt doch auch irgendwie auf uns, oder? Also mit der Freundschaft..."  
  
"Ja, irgendwie... ja", nickt Niels gedankenvoll.  
  
Rico lächelte. _Genau Freunde. Und Freunden streichelte man nicht einfach so über die Hand._  
  
"Vielleicht...", fing Niels an und gähnte dann herzhaft.  
  
"Mein Stichwort", sagte Rico lächelnd. "Ich hau ab und lass dich schlafen."  
  
"Das ist lieb - war anstrengend heute..."  
  
Rico nickte und stand auf. Er streckte sich ausgiebig. "Also..."  
  
"Wann fährst du jetzt eigentlich?"  
  
"Mitte der Woche bringe ich meinen Kram runter", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Und bleibst gleich da?"  
  
"Vermutlich. Ist ja doch nicht grad nebenan. Und so habe ich Zeit mich schon mal ein klein wenig mit München vertraut zu machen."  
  
Niels nickte. "Kommst du vorher noch mal vorbei?"  
  
"Klar doch!"  
  
"Schön", lächelte Niels ihn etwas schief an.  
  
"Dienstag?" schlug Rico vor. "Ich lad dich zum Essen ein."  
  
"Das klingt gut, ich freu mich drauf!"  
  
"Ich mich auch", sagte Rico und hob seinen Rucksack hoch.  
  
"Ähm... ich hol dir schnell deine Sachen", bot Niels an und verschwand im Bad. Wenig später kehrte er zurück und reichte Rico die Sachen.  
  
"Die hatte ich total vergessen", grinste Rico. "Danke."  
  
"Musst du ja auch einpacken..."  
  
Rico nickte und nahm die Sachen entgegen. Kurz berührten sich ihre Hände.  
  
"Dann... bis Dienstag", verabschiedete Niels ihn.  
  
"Bis Dienstag", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Niels zögerte kurz, dann zog er Rico zu einer kurzen und etwas ungeschickten Umarmung zu sich. Rico schloss die Augen und erwiderte die Umarmung fest. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und dachte an seinen Wagen, bloß nicht an Niels oder die Umarmung oder so.  
  
"Schlaf gut", verabschiedete er sich und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Niels sah ihm nach, ganz sicher, aber er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Erst als er unten im Auto war, holte er tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Was war das eben gewesen? Hatte er wirklich Niels Hand gestreichelt und das schön gefunden?  
  
Nein, das war... Unsinn. Er konnte ihn nicht... er konnte das nicht... Nein, das war wirklich Unsinn. Er war in der letzten Zeit viel alleine gewesen, aber das würde er ändern können. Außerdem war das Niels! Niels war inzwischen sowas wie sein bester Freund. Und nicht an Männern interessiert. Er würde ihn sich aus dem Kopf schlagen, ganz einfach.  
  
Rico schnaubte. Aus dem Kopf schlagen, das klang ja so, als wäre er in Niels verliebt. Und das war er nicht. Wieso auch. Niels war ein Freund, und nicht mehr. Er würde sich jemanden suchen, entweder in München, oder hier in Köln - und diejenige würde nicht Niels heißen! Mit einem resoluten Nicken startete er den Motor und fuhr los.


	14. Ein letzter gemeinsamer Abend

Am Dienstagabend hatte Rico alles Notwendige gepackt. Die Wohnung war möbliert, deswegen musste er nicht zu viel packen. Dennoch war sein Wagen ziemlich vollgestopft. Es war nur ein halbes Jahr, aber er konnte halt nicht mal eben herkommen, weil er was vergessen hatte.  
  
Kleidung für Sommer und Winter, Handtücher, Bettzeug, Kochutensilien, Bücher, Fernseher, alles, was man so zum Leben brauchte musste er mitnehmen. Danach wirkte die Wohnung ziemlich leer. Nur noch Möbel, aber sonst war alles persönlich verschwunden. Oder gut verstaut, gegen Staub geschützt und verpackt.  
  
Heute Nacht würde er bei Niels pennen. Das war einfacher, auch, weil Niels seinen Schlüssel bekommen würde. Außerdem war es ein bisschen unheimlich in dieser leeren Wohnung, da würde es auf Niels Sofa viel angenehmer sein. Und irgendwie war es ein schöner... Abschied, wenn aber ja nur ein vorübergehender. Rico klingelte, und als der Summer ertönte, lief er die Treppe hoch, in der Hand seine Tasche mit ein paar Sachen für den Abend und die Nacht.  
  
"Komm rein", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Hey", begrüßte Rico ihn und betrat die Wohnung.  
  
"Und hast du alles ins Auto bekommen?"  
  
"War eng, und ich kann jetzt niemanden mehr mitnehmen, aber es passt."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Niels und führte Rico ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich hab die Couch schon ausgezogen, dann musst du da nachher nur noch reinfallen."  
  
"Ist schön, dass ich heute hier bleiben kann - du glaubst nicht, wie komisch so eine leere Wohnung wirkt."  
  
"Doch, kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich finds schon heftiger als ich vorher gedacht hätte."  
  
"Jetzt bist du ja hier und ab morgen schläfst du in deiner neuen Wohnung."  
  
"Ja, und die wird dann ganz schön vollgestopft sein - sind ja nur 27 Quadratmeter."  
  
"Ist doch nur für sechs Monate, und die meiste Zeit wirst du arbeiten", meinte Niels zwinkernd.  
  
"Ja, vermutlich. Gibt ja viel zu lernen - und nach der ganzen Schule und so brauch ich das."  
  
"Oder du suchst dir nen Mädchen mit ner großen Wohnung", schlug Niels scherzhaft vor.  
  
"Und meine als Abstellkammer?", grinste Rico schief.  
  
"Oder als begehbarer Kleiderschrank."  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Dann muss ich aber noch ein paar Klamotten kaufen."  
  
"Stimmt auch wieder. Oder du quartierst das Mädel da ein, wenn sie nervt."  
  
"Du hast phantastische Pläne!", lachte Rico irgendwie befreit. Er hatte sich komisch gefühlt, als er hergefahren war, aber das war jetzt vergessen.  
  
"Dass dich das immer noch wundert. Inzwischen müsstest du meine Genialität doch kennen."  
  
"Bin halt ein wenig vergesslich", grinste Rico.  
  
"Soll ich dir nen Schild mit deinem Namen und deiner Adresse um den Hals hängen, falls du verloren gehst?" fragte Niels grinsend.  
  
"Das wär ne gute Idee", grinste Rico. "Und bitte mit Stadtplan von München."  
  
"Komm, du Spinner, lass uns essen gehen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."  
  
"Ich hatte gedacht, das würdest du nie sagen!"  
  
"Ich wollte nur höflich sein und nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."  
  
"Lieb von dir... wirklich wohlerzogen! Was hast du denn ausgesucht?"  
  
"Einen Inder direkt hier um die Ecke. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr fahren."  
  
"Oh, das klingt gut, bist du so weit? Dann können wir los?"  
  
"Ich warte nur auf dich", lachte Niels.  
  
"Immerhin hast du gewartet", grinste Rico, ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und verließ die Wohnung gleich wieder. Niels folgte ihm und schloss ab. Dann führte er Rico zu dem kleinen Inder, der tatsächlich nur fünf Minuten von Niels Wohnung entfernt war.  
  
Es war kein indischer Imbiss, sondern ein richtiges Restaurant mit einer tollen Atmosphäre und sehr leckerem Essen. Sie unterhielten sich bewusst nicht über München. Niels erzählte ein bisschen von seinem Tag und Rico erzählte das Neuste von René.  
  
Irgendwann sah Rico Niels an. "Dir gehts nicht gut, oder?"  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Du siehst irgendwie geschafft aus."  
  
"War nur wieder ein langer Tag", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wollen wir dann langsam zurück?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Gern. Du musst morgen ja auch früh raus."  
  
Rico nickte leicht und winkte den Kellner herbei um zu zahlen. Niels unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
"Na komm, ist doch nicht weit", versuchte Rico ihn aufzumuntern.  
  
"Weiß ich doch. Und draußen werd ich auch gleich wieder munterer", sagte Niels zuversichtlich. Rico lächelte ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann verließen sie das Restaurant. Langsam gingen sie zurück, genossen dabei den warmen Abend. Es war fast schade, dass es nur so ein kurzer Weg war. Auf den letzten Metern war Niels immer langsamer geworden.  
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Geht schon..."  
  
 _Wirklich?_  
  
"Ja, bisschen Kopfschmerzen und so..."  
  
"Guck mal, wir sind schon da. Kannst du gleich ins Bett legen."  
  
"Nee, so schlimm ist es nicht. Will schon noch nen bisschen mit dir zusammensitzen."  
  
"Dann nimmst du dir aber ne Aspirin".  
  
"Mal sehen..."  
  
 _Wie mein Bruder! Verdammte Sturköpfe._  
  
"So schlimm ist es nicht", versuchte Niels ihn zu beruhigen. "Komm, lass uns hochgehen."  
  
Rico folgte Niels. Oben angekommen ließ sich Niels erschöpft auf das zum Bett umgebaute Sofa sinken und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Rückenlehne. Rico setzte sich auf die Kante. "Hast du dich erkältet?" fragte er besorgt. _Fängt ja meistens mit Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen an_  
  
"Ja, vielleicht...", murmelte Niels und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht hell, aber das Licht ließ seinen Kopf noch mehr schmerzen. Vor ein paar Minuten war es doch noch nicht so schlimm gewesen!  
  
Rico tastete nach Niels Hand und drückte sie. "Ich hol dir jetzt ne Aspirin und koch dir nen Tee."  
  
"Danke... das ist lieb..."  
  
"Mach ich gern", sagte Rico und stand wieder auf. Schnell setzte er in der Küche Wasser auf, suchte einen Teebeutel - Pfefferminze - und ging dann ins Bad um nach Aspirin zu suchen.  
  
Er kam zurück und reichte Niels beides. "Danke", lächelte der ihn an und nahm die Tablette gleich ein.  
  
Rico setzte sich wieder auf die Kante. "Jetzt wo ich weg gehe, wirst du krank. Wer soll sich denn da um dich kümmern?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ist doch nicht so schlimm... Bisschen Kopfschmerzen, das wird schon wieder. Ich leg mich bisschen lang, dann wirds..."  
  
"Ok, aber versprich mir dass du zum Doc gehst, wenn es schlimmer wird", sagte Rico. "So ne Erkältung durchschleppen ist ekelhaft."  
  
"Ja, weiß ich. Wenns nicht besser wird, dann geh ich morgen Abend hin."  
  
Rico nickte zufrieden. "Mach mal Platz", sagte er dann grinsend und schob sich einfach neben Niels aufs Sofa. Der lächelte ein wenig gequält und rutschte etwas zur Seite.  
  
"Dein Sofa ist wirklich bequem", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise. "Ist es... nutz ich nur viel zu selten..."  
  
"Ich komm dich besuchen, und dann benutz ich es", versprach Rico.  
  
"Ich freu mich drauf..."  
  
"Mal gucken wann ich kann... wird aber bestimmt etwas dauern."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... ich werds schon erstmal ohne dich aushalten."  
  
"Ja...", murmelte Rico. _Und ich ohne dich..._  
  
"Wir telefonieren, und du kommst her. Und ich zu dir."  
  
Rico nickte. _Wird trotzdem nicht so sein, wie jetzt..._  
  
"Aber doch nur die paar Monate - dann bist du wieder hier..."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch. Ich freu mich auch total. Aber... du wirst mir trotzdem fehlen."  
  
Niels schloss die Augen. Langsam schien die Aspirin zu wirken. Rico lächelte und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er Niels ansehen konnte. Er sah wirklich geschafft aus, aber das war er oft nach langen Arbeitstagen - das Gedankenlesen schlauchte wohl ganz schön.  
  
"Entspann dich", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise. "Muss noch rüber ins Schlafzimmer... oder pennst du da?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Wenn dir das nichts ausmacht."  
  
"Nein, wäre lieb - dann muss ich nicht noch mal hoch. Das Liegen ist einfach angenehmer."  
  
"Ok, dann schlaf ich in deinem Bett. Und jetzt entspann dich wieder."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Rico lächelte. _Ist doch kein Ding._  
  
Niels lächelte ihn leicht an. "Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so schwächel, wenn es doch unser letzter Abend ist."  
  
"Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."  
  
"Nein, aber ich finds total schade."  
  
"Dafür telefonieren wir morgen Abend länger. Und übermorgen. Dann muss ich dir ja alles von meinem ersten Tag erzählen."  
  
"Ja, ich bin schon total gespannt!"  
  
"Na frag mich mal. Ein bisschen Schiss hab ich ja schon..."  
  
"Es ist nur ein halbes Jahr. Das schaffst du schon - und wirst gar nicht wieder zurück wollen."  
  
"Quatsch. München kann gar nicht so schön wie Köln sein."  
  
"Fast so schön."  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mit den Kollegen klar komme."  
  
"Bestimmt. Bist doch nen ganz umgänglicher Typ."  
  
"Trotzdem ist es schon komisch. Bisher kannte ich immer Leute in der Stadt, wo ich hingezogen bin. Diesmal nicht."  
  
"Na, so oft bist du ja noch nicht umgezogen."  
  
"Ja, aber da hats bisher super geklappt", grinste Rico.  
  
"Wird schon", war Niels zuversichtlich.  
  
"Und wenn nicht, komm ich gleich zu dir und heul mich aus", grinste Rico schief.  
  
Niels lächelte. "Du bist ein Kämpfer und beißt dich durch. Aufgeben kommt für die Adler-Männer doch nicht in Frage."  
  
"Nein, das stimmt. Egal, wie scheiße es gerade aussieht."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Eigenschaft", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nicht immer. Gut, bis jetzt ist es gut gegangen, aber manchmal muss man auch merken, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat."  
  
"Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken, Rico", sagte Niels leise.  
  
"Ja, auch ein Problem der Adler-Männer..."  
  
"Ihr seid halt komplizierte Wesen, ihr Adler-Männer", meinte Niels.  
  
"Dabei kannst du in uns reingucken."  
  
"Du bist gut darin, deine Gedanken zu verschleiern", sagte Niels.  
  
"Jahrelange Übung", zuckte Rico mit den Schultern.  
  
Niels unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die Tablette wirkte langsam und drängte die Kopfschmerzen zurück.  
  
"Du siehst müde aus - willst du schlafen?"  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht."  
  
"Ok - wenn du einpennst, geh ich rüber in dein Bett, ok?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Wann willst du morgen los fahren?"  
  
"Morgens gleich. Ich fahr da mindestens sechs, sieben Stunden, und ich will nicht erst abends um fünf ankommen. Muss ja noch einkaufen und gucken, was überhaupt da ist. Wenn ich dann noch zu IKEA muss oder so, da brauch ich Zeit zu."  
  
"Dann sollten wir den Wecker stellen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich nehm mein Handy", versprach Rico.  
  
Erneut gähnte Niels. Er spürte die Müdigkeit, die immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Aber er wollte nicht. Das hier war der letzte Abend mit Rico... Mit Rico, bei dem er sich so unbeschreiblich wohl fühlte. Den er in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte wie sonst niemanden.  
  
Er versuchte sich immer zu sagen, dass es nur sechs Monate waren, aber das kam ihm trotzdem wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sechs Monate ohne die beruhigenden Gedanken - und ohne jemanden in seiner Nähe, der mit seiner Eigenart zurecht kam. Das würde hart werden. Unglaublich hart.  
  
Bevor er René kennengelernt hatte, vor zwei Jahren, war es ihm nicht besonders gut gegangen, seine Freunde hatten sich nach und nach zurückgezogen, weil sie Probleme mit seiner merkwürdigen Fähigkeit hatte. Und in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich dann wohl viel zu sehr auf René fixiert - und jetzt auf Rico.  
  
 _Er guckt schon wieder so traurig..._  
  
Niels seufzte nur, natürlich sah er traurig aus. Rico griff nach Niels Hand und drückte sie. Kurz erwiderte Niels den Druck, dankbar, dass Rico nichts sagte, dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.  
  
Rico verdrängte den Gedanken, dass sich die Berührung viel zu gut angefühlt hatte. "Möchtest du noch was trinken?" fragte er stattdessen.  
  
"Ja, ist noch von dem Tee da?"  
  
Rico nickte und setzte sich auf. Vorsichtig erhob sich auch Niels - die Kopfschmerzen blieben erträglich - und nahm ihm den Becher ab.  
  
"Ich hab dir die Packung Aspirin auf den Tisch hier gelegt", sagte Rico.  
  
"Das ist lieb, danke. Ich hoffe, ich brauch sie nicht..."  
  
"Keine Heldentaten. Wenn du noch eine brauchst, dann nimmst du noch eine", sagte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Mach ich - bin kein Held, das weißt du doch."  
  
"Also... ich... sollte dann langsam rüber gehen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja... must ja früh raus..." Niels bedauerte es sehr.  
  
Rico nickte. "Schlaf gut."  
  
"Du auch", wünschte Niels.  
  
Rico sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann ging er langsam in Niels Schlafzimmer.  
  
Sicher würde es Niels am nächsten Tag schon besser gehen - eine Nacht schlafen war bei Kopfschmerzen bekanntlich das beste Heilmittel. Und wenn nicht, würde er ihn zum Arzt scheuchen, bevor er los fuhr.  
  
Mit diesem Vorhaben machte er sich fertig und ging dann in Niels' Bett. Es war eigenartig hier zu schlafen, aber er verstand es, dass Niels nicht noch einmal aufstehen wollte. Er kuschelte sich ein und schloss die Augen. Alles um ihn herum roch nach Niels. Schon im Halbschlaf vergrub er sein Gesicht noch fester im Kissen.


	15. Die Abfahrt nach München

Wie geplant klingelte sein Handy um kurz nach acht. Recht müde schälte er sich aus dem Bett und tapste ins Wohnzimmer. Niels schlief noch. War vermutlich gut - gesundschlafen hatte seine Mutter es früher immer genannt.  
  
Leise ging er weiter in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Dann deckte er den Tisch mit allem, was er im Kühlschrank so finden konnte. Erst als der Kaffee fertig war ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer um Niels zu wecken.  
  
"Hey... wach auf", rief er ihn leise.  
  
Niels bewegte sich leicht.  
  
"Niels?", versuchte Rico es noch einmal, dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Blinzelnd öffnete Niels die Augen und stöhnte auf. Schnell schloss er die Augen wieder.  
  
"Frühstück ist fertig - magst du einen Kaffee?"  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf und schob einen Arm über seine Augen um die elende Helligkeit noch besser auszublenden.  
  
"Oh - schlechter?"  
  
"Ich befürchte ja", nuschelte Niels.  
  
"Dann gehst du zum Arzt."  
  
"Ach Blödsinn. Ich renn nicht wegen ner Erkältung zum Doc."  
  
"Ok, aber... bleib schön brav liegen, ok? Ich guck, ob du alles hast, sonst geh ich noch mal einkaufen bevor ich fahre."  
  
"Das musst du nicht."  
  
"Doch, klar. Dir gehts scheiße, da kann ich wenigstens das machen."  
  
Niels seufzte. "Danke", sagte er.  
  
"Soll ich dir schon mal was bringen?"  
  
"Ein Wasser wäre nett", sagte Niels. Er traute sich immer noch nicht den Arm von den Augen zu nehmen.  
  
"Klar, Moment..." Rico stand auf und holte eine Flasche und ein Glas.  
  
Er goss das Wasser ein und hielt es Niels dann entgegen. _Am liebsten würde ich bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen..._  
  
"Ich kann auf mich alleine auf mich aufpassen."  
  
"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Musst du nicht. Ist ne einfache Erkältung."  
  
"Ich fahr auch noch bei ner Apotheke vorbei", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ist lieb von dir", lächelte Niels ihn mühsam an.  
  
Rico setzte sich und legte eine Hand auf Niels Stirn. "Hast du nen Fieberthermometer?"  
  
"Im Schlafzimmer... Nachtschrank, glaub ich."  
  
Rico stand auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste ein wenig suchen, bis er ein Thermometer fand. "Komm, Mund auf", forderte er Niels auf und setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas.  
  
"Ja Mama", brummte Niels und öffnete gehorsam den Mund. Rico grinste und steckte das Thermometer hinein.  
  
 _Vielleicht sollte ich erst morgen fahren. Oder später am Tag._  
  
Niels musste einen Moment warten, bis das Thermometer piepte. "Nein, du bleibst doch nicht wegen so einer blöden Erkältung hier."  
  
Niels hatte recht, das wusste Rico. Aber trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl dabei. "39,7... das ist heftig", kommentierte Rico.  
  
"39? Das Teil ist bestimmt kaputt", meinte Niels.  
  
"Du bist aber wirklich heiß..."  
  
"Danke", grinste Niels schief.  
  
"Wie... oh", machte Rico und grinste leicht.  
  
"Ich nehm noch ne Aspirin und bleibe heute zu Hause, ok?" sagte Niels. "Dann ist das morgen bestimmt alles wieder gut."  
  
"Ok, aber wenn nicht, dann geh zum Arzt!"  
  
"Ja Mama."  
  
"Ja, einer muss doch auf dich aufpassen." Niels' Eltern konnten das leider nicht mehr. Das war etwas, was René ihm einmal erzählte hatte. Offenbar hatte Niels seine Eltern ziemlich früh bei einem Autounfall verloren und war dann mit seiner Schwester bei seinen Großeltern aufgewachsen. Aber auch die waren nun schon einige Jahre nicht mehr am Leben. Er hatte noch seine Schwester, die in Spanien verheiratet war. Und René und Rico.  
  
"Es ist lieb von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst", sagte Niels leise und tastete nach Ricos Hand. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zum Arzt gehe, wenn ich mich morgen noch schlecht fühle."  
  
"Ok, ich verlass mich drauf."  
  
"Kannst du", sagte Niels und meinte es auch so. Wenn er länger krank war, würde er sowieso eine Krankmeldung vom Arzt brauchen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sich Rico Sorgen um ihn machte.  
  
"Ok, dann... fahr ich mal einkaufen. Ich brauch ja auch noch was für die Fahrt. Kann ich mir deinen Schlüssel mitnehmen?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Du weißt ja, wo sie liegen."  
  
"Ok, bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Rico schnell und stand auf. Er schnappte sich Niels Schlüssel von der Fluranrichte, seinen Autoschlüssel und seinen Rucksack um die Einkäufe zu transportieren.  
  
Supermarkt - Hühnersuppe, Erkältungstee, Zitronen, die würde er noch auspressen, Äpfel und lecker duftende Pfirsiche, und Zwieback, falls die ganze Sache auf den Magen schlug. Aus der Apotheke brachte er einige rezeptfreie Erkältungsmedikamente mit, dann fuhr er zurück.  
  
Für sich selbst hatte er ein paar Flaschen Wasser gekauft, ein paar Bananen und Schokoriegel. Damit würde er die Fahrt nach München schon überstehen.  
  
Leise schloss er auf und betrat die Wohnung. Alles leise. Vielleicht schlief Niels ja wieder.  
  
Er schlich sich ins Wohnzimmer, in der Tat, da lag Niels, tief in die Decke gekuschelt. Also bereitete Rico alles vor, was er vorbereiten konnte, und stellte alles auf dem Wohnzimmertisch bereit. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Langsam musste er losfahren, sonst war es wirklich später Abend ehe er in München ankam. Also setzte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante und strich Niels leicht über den Rücken. Ganz heiß fühlte er sich an, klar, das Fieber.  
  
"Niels", flüsterte er. "Wach einen Moment auf, ja?"  
  
"Hmm", knurrte Niels leise.  
  
Rico wiederholte die sanfte Berührung. "Ich will dich nicht lange stören", wisperte er.  
  
Niels brauchte offensichtlich einen Moment, bis er realisierte was los war. "Rico?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja. Bin vom Einkaufen wieder da."  
  
"Schön... Was hast du gekauft?"  
  
"Ein bisschen Obst, Suppe, Zitronen, Tee... und bei der Apotheke hab ich dir Zeug gegen die Erkältung geholt."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Ich wollte jetzt fahren", sagte Rico. _Ungern, aber ich muss los._  
  
"Hmm... Fahr vorsichtig..."  
  
"Ich hab dir das wichtigste hier auf den Tisch gestellt", sagte Rico. "Die Suppe musst du nur in der Mikrowelle heiß machen."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Kommst du auch wirklich klar?"  
  
"Ja, klar... ich schlaf mich aus, dann ist alles gut."  
  
"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich in München bin, ok?"  
  
"Ja... mach das... Handy hab ich hier..."  
  
"Gut", sagte Rico und strich Niels zum Abschied über die Hand. "Schlaf dich gesund."  
  
"Mach ich... tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerechnet heute krank bin... wollte dich doch richtig verabreden... verabschieden, meine ich..."  
  
"Werd einfach schnell gesund und dann komm nach München, da holen wir das dann alles nach."  
  
"Machen wir... fahr vorsichtig... bis heute Abend."  
  
"Bis heute Abend."  
  
Er drückte die Hand noch einmal fest, dann stand er auf. "Gute Besserung...", murmelte und verließ Niels mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen.  
  
  
  
Die Fahrt nach München war wie erwartet lang und ätzend. Es war heiß, Rico stand im Stau und seine Gedanken kreisten um Niels. Er kam, anders als geplant, erst nach acht Stunden in München an und musste dann auch noch nach seiner neuen Wohnung suchen. Das Navi schickte ihn ständig in die Irre, was vermutlich an den unzähligen Baustellen und Umleitungen lag.  
  
Endlich fuhr er die richtige Straße entlang und fand dann sogar die richtige Hausnummer. Der Schlüssel wäre in dem Kiosk unten im Haus hinterlegt, hatte Manu Neuer gemeint. 15 Minuten später hielt er den Schlüssel endlich in den Händen und lief die Treppen nach oben zu seinem neuen Reich.  
  
Er schloss auf und stand in einem winzigen Flur, eher einem offenen Durchgang zu einem halbwegs großen Zimmer mit Kochnische. Die einzige Tür führte zu einem kleinen Bad. Immerhin schien alles sauber zu sein, und nichts war kaputt oder auch nur angestoßen. Er seufzte tief. Gemütlich war trotzdem was anderes. Er vermisste seine Wohnung in Köln jetzt schon.  
  
Bevor er die Sachen hochschleppte ließ er die Tasche mit seinen wichtigsten Dingen erst einmal einfach fallen und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett sinken. Sechs Monate, so lange musste er hier aushalten. Das war zu schaffen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass es doch etwas muffig roch. Also das Fenster auf - und wieder zurück aufs Sofa.  
  
Mit einer Hand tastete er umher, bis er sein Handy fand. Er musste seine Eltern anrufen, René und vor allem Niels. Erst René, nur kurz - es wurde wirklich kurz, weil sein Bruder noch einen Anruf von Clemens erwartete. "Aber morgen telefonieren wir länger", sagte René zum Abschied.  
  
"Machen wir. Grüß deinen Schatz."  
  
"Mach ich", versprach René, dann beendeten sie das Gespräch.  
  
Bei seinen Eltern ging es ähnlich schnell, schließlich hatte er nicht viel zu erzählen. Aber sie waren beruhigt, dass er gut in München angekommen war.  
  
Dann kam der nächste Anruf - bei Niels. Es klingelte und klingelte, bis Niels endlich das Gespräch entgegennahm. "Hey, Rico hier... wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Geht", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Geht? Du klingst ziemlich schlecht."  
  
"Bin nur grad aufgewacht..."  
  
"Und was macht der Kopf?"  
  
"Ist noch da."  
  
"Und meldet sich deutlich zu Wort?"  
  
"Leider ja. Hab aber schon Aspirin genommen, wird bestimmt bald besser."  
  
Rico seufzte leise, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn.  
  
"Wie ist die Wohnung?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Klein. Winzig. Aber ok. Und sauber und ordentlich. Also gehts schon."  
  
"Das klingt doch ganz gut."  
  
"Ja, ist es auch. Aber... geh morgen zum Arzt, ok? Mach es mir zu liebe."  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels und klang erschöpft.  
  
"Willst du weiterschlafen?"  
  
"Hab den ganzen Tag geschlafen", murmelte Niels nur.  
  
"Und bist noch immer total müde. Wie geht es dir sonst?"  
  
"Fühl mich schlapp, und alles tut weh", antwortete Niels ehrlich.  
  
"Vielleicht jetzt noch zum Arzt?", schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Nein, ich bleib hier liegen und morgen gehts besser", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ok, aber sonst - ab zum Onkel Doktor, ok?"  
  
"Habs dir versprochen."  
  
"Danke. Dann... lass ich dich jetzt am besten erstmal schlafen, ja?"  
  
"Ok. Schlaf gut", nuschelte Niels.  
  
"Du auch... und wenn irgendwas ist, dann geh zum Arzt. Oder ruf dir nen Krankenwagen. Oder ruf mich an. Egal, wie spät."  
  
"Spinner. Du bist doch in München... weit weg."  
  
"Aber ich kann dir auch von hier aus nen Krankenwagen rufen."  
  
"Ich brauch aber keinen. Ist nur ne Erkältung."  
  
"Wir gucken morgen noch mal, ja?"  
  
"Ok. Bis morgen."  
  
"Bis morgen. Gute Besserung." Rico legte auf und legte sich einfach rücklings auf das Bett. Die Sorgen um Niels waren nicht weniger geworden. Aber vermutlich hatte Niels recht. So ne Erkältung konnte in den ersten Tagen echt fies sein. Und was sollte es sonst sein?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine harmlose Erkältung und er reagierte hier völlig über. So benahm er sich ja nicht mal, wenn René nen Schnupfen hatte. Also auspacken, beschloss Rico und stand wieder auf. Er musste bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal rauf und runter laufen, bis er alles in der Wohnung hatte. Und dann war noch lange nicht alles verstaut.  
  
Das war sowieso ein Problem. Er hatte gar nicht so viel mitgenommen und doch reichte der Platz vorn und hinten nicht um alle seine Sachen ordentlich zu verstauen. Der Schrank war zu klein für die  
  
Kleidung, einen Schreibtisch hatte er erst gar nicht, er wusste nicht wohin mit seinem Fernseher, und die Miniküche war... absolut zu winzig. Selbst für einen Kochmuffel wie ihn.  
  
Als endlich der Fernseher und DVD-Player liefen, ließ er sich einfach auf das Bett fallen. Fernseher laufen lassen und endlich entspannen - und ankommen. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von den vertrauten Geräuschen aus dem Fernseher einhüllen. Irgendwann zog er nur noch die Decke über sich - und schlief ein.


	16. Sorgen um Niels

  
Zum Glück hatte er den Wecker in seinem Handy frühzeitig gestellt, so dass er rechtzeitig geweckt wurde und noch Zeit für einen Kaffee hatte. Frühstück war schwierig, weil ihm solche elementare Zutaten wie Milch und Toast noch fehlten, aber er würde auf dem Weg schon noch einen Supermarkt finden.  
  
Er sah nachdenklich auf die Uhr, rief dann aber doch kurz bei Niels an. Er machte sich einfach Sorgen. Aber diesmal ging nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nur die Mailbox dran. "Niels? Ich bins, Rico. Ruf doch mal an, wenn du wach wirst. Und bis dahin - schlaf dich gesund, ja? Bis später!"  
  
Kurz danach musste er auch los. Am ersten Arbeitstag zu spät kommen, würde keinen besonders guten Eindruck machen. Er fand glücklicherweise seinen Supermarkt direkt gegenüber seiner neuen Firma, da bekam er einige Sachen, die er für den Vormittag und Mittag brauchte.  
  
Und dann ging es los. Der Vormittag ging rasend schnell zu Ende. Er wurde überall vorgestellt, bekam eine Führung und einen Überblick über die nächsten sechs Monate. Nach der Mittagspause wurde er zu seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz gebracht und in die nötigen Programme eingeführt. Ihm brummte der Kopf, als er schließlich Feierabend machte.  
  
Er fuhr den kurzen Weg zu seiner Wohnung bestellte sich von dort eine Pizza. Das würde er nicht jeden Abend machen können, aber heute war ihm absolut nicht nach kochen oder ähnlichem. Dann wählte er Niels' Nummer. Angerufen hatte er nicht, seine Mailbox war leer. Stirnrunzelnd lauschte er dem Freizeichen, bis wieder die Mailbox ansprang.  
  
"Niels? Ich mach mir irgendwie Sorgen. Melde dich bitte, ja?", sprach er auf die Mailbox. Er legte auf und begann unruhig durch das Fernsehprogramm zu zappen. Schließlich griff er erneut nach seinem Handy und wählte diesmal Renés Nummer.  
  
"Hey Rico", meldete sich der sofort. "Erzähl, wie wars?"  
  
"Total anstrengend", sagte Rico und erzählte dann von seinem ersten Eindruck.  
  
"Bist ja nun nicht zum Urlaub in München", grinste René.  
  
"Ja, sonst müsste ich dem Hotel auch gleich Punkte abziehen. Gab kein Frühstück und selber einkaufen gehen muss ich auch noch", lachte Rico.  
  
"Kein Frühstück? Such dir gleich nen neues Hotel, das geht ja nun gar nicht!"  
  
"Beschwer dich mal bei dem Neuer, der hat mir das hier schließlich empfohlen."  
  
"Ja, so ein Schlimmer", lachte René. "Ich hätte ihm wohl nicht sagen sollen, dass du ne Bruchbude suchst?"  
  
"Ach so ist das", schnaubte Rico. "Ich wusste immer auf dich ist Verlass!"  
  
"Ja, nun - du musst doch sehen, wie gut du es mit mir hattest", lachte René.  
  
"Blödmann. Wie hält Clemens das nur mit dir aus?"  
  
"Er liebt mich halt", grinste René.  
  
"Ja, der ist ein noch größerer Spinner als du", grinste Rico. "Aber sag mal... hast du heute zufällig mit Niels telefoniert?"  
  
"Mit Niels? Nein, was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Ging ihm die letzten Tage nicht so gut", sagte Rico. "Und heute hab ich ihn noch nicht erreicht."  
  
"Nicht so gut? Krank? Dann pennt er vermutlich. Versuchs später noch mal."  
  
"Hm...", machte Rico. "Ich mach mir halt Sorgen. Weil er doch allein ist..."  
  
"Wird schon... das ist ein harter Bursche, da bestimmt alles in Ordnung."  
  
René hatte recht, aber trotzdem schmeckte Rico das nicht. Er seufzte tief. "Warum muss er auch ausgerechnet krank werden, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?" murrte er.  
  
"Wollte halt nicht so betüddelt werden, du Glucke!"  
  
"Ich bin keine Glucke!"  
  
"Aber bei Niels gluckst du!"  
  
"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um einen guten Freund."  
  
"Dann versuchs nachher noch mal."  
  
"Mach ich auch", sagte Rico.  
  
"Dann grüß ihn von mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich." In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Du meine Pizza ist da."  
  
"Dann guten Appetit. Und mach dir keine zu großen Sorgen um ihn."  
  
"Ich versuchs", sagte Rico mit einem schiefen Grinsend. "Ich meld mich wieder. Und grüß Clemens."  
  
"Mach ich - bis dann!"  
  
"Bis dann!"  
  
Wieder klingelte es, ungeduldig dieses Mal. "Scheiße", sprang Rico auf und stürmte an die Tür. Davor stand ein ziemlich entnervter Pizzabote. "Du denkst wohl auch, dass das hier die einzige Pizza heute Abend ist..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte Rico und kramte schnell das Geld hervor.  
  
"Guten Appetit", wünschte der Bote, nahm das Geld und verschwand.  
  
Mit dem Pizzakarton setzte er sich aufs Bett und aß. Dabei schaute er die ganze Zeit unruhig auf sein Handy.  
  
Niels meldete sich nicht. Den ganzen Abend nicht. Die ganze Zeit sagte er sich, dass er sich bestimmt keine Sorgen machen musste. Vielleicht war Niels ja arbeiten gewesen und war jetzt total fertig. Aber... ne SMS hätte er dann doch bestimmt geschrieben, oder? Sehr besorgt schlief Rico schließlich ein.  
  
***  
  
Auch am nächsten Morgen war Niels nicht zu erreichen. Er versuchte es nicht auf dem Handy, sondern auch auf dem Festnetz, aber nichts. Inzwischen machte er sich wirklich große Sorgen um Niels. Wo konnte er noch etwas über ihn erfahren? Die Nummer von Niels' Schwester hatte er nicht. Wer... seine Kollegen. Sicher hatte Niels sich inzwischen krank gemeldet, so dass er dort bestimmt etwas erfahren konnte. Aber das würde er erst in der Mittagspause erledigen können. Schließlich musste er sich die Nummer erstmal irgendwo besorgen und soviel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr.  
  
Er musste sich wirklich konzentrieren um vernünftig zu arbeiten, und er war froh, als es endlich zwölf war. Weil das Wetter gut war, nahm er sein Brot und setzte sich nach draußen auf eine Bank. Hier versuchte er auch noch einmal Niels zu erreichen. Keine Chance. Wieder nur die Mailbox. Also suchte er die Nummer von der TUI am Flughafen und rief dort Niels' Kollegen an.  
  
"Hallo, Adler hier, ich wollte fragen, ob Niels heute arbeitet. Also Herr Reinart", meldete sich Rico.  
  
"Guten Tag, nein, das tut mir leid, Herr Reinart ist heute nicht hier. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen?"  
  
"Vielleicht", sagte Rico. "Ich versuche Niels schon seit gestern zu erreichen, aber er scheint nicht zu Hause zu sein. Können... können Sie mir sagen, ob er sich irgendwie... abgemeldet hat oder so?"  
  
"Sie sind Rico? Niels' Freund?", fragte die junge Frau nach. "Dann kann ich es ihnen sicher sagen: Niels hat sich krank gemeldet, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist er im Krankenhaus."  
  
"Er ist was?" fragte Rico erschrocken. "Im Krankenhaus? Was... was fehlt ihm denn?"  
  
"Das weiß ich leider nicht. Wir machen uns aber auch Sorgen um ihn. Zumal er hier ja keine Angehörigen hat."  
  
"Wissen Sie in welchem Krankenhaus er ist?"  
  
"Ich glaub, in der Uniklink, aber ich bin nicht sicher."  
  
"Danke. Sie... sie haben mir sehr geholfen."  
  
"Wenn Sie mit ihm sprechen - grüßen Sie ihn mal von uns allen hier, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico und legte dann auf. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte, und wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Gut, dass er gerade saß... Niels war im Krankenhaus, verdammt, warum war er nicht in Köln bei ihm geblieben? Er schluckte heftig. Er hätte auf sein Gefühl hören sollen  
  
verdammt! Er hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen. Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt ein blödes Praktikum in München machen!  
  
Kurzentschlossen suchte er sich die Nummer der Uniklink raus und rief dort an. Zumindest, ob die Kollegin recht hatte, würde er so rausfinden. "Guten Tag, ich wüsste gern ob Niels Reinart bei Ihnen auf Station liegt", sagte er, als er bei der Patienteninformation durchkam.  
  
"Moment... Reinart, Niels... ja, Station 14."  
  
"Station 14 und welches Zimmer? Hat er ein Telefon?"  
  
"Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Aber ich kann Ihnen die Durchwahl für die Stationsschwester geben."  
  
"Ok, bitte", sagte Rico. War das gut oder schlecht? Oder war das eine Standardprozedur?  
  
Er notierte sich schnell die Durchwahl, bedankte sich und legte auf. Seine Mittagspause war fast zu Ende, aber er musste jetzt wissen was mit Niels los war. Also wählte er die Nummer der Stationsschwester. Es klingelte einige Male, bis sich "Schwester Gudrun" meldete. "Adler, guten Tag. Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich Herrn Reinart erreichen kann? Er liegt wohl bei Ihnen auf Station."  
  
"Sind Sie ein Angehöriger von Herrn Reinart?"  
  
"Ein guter Freund", erzählte Rico.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dann darf ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben."  
  
"Wie geht es ihm? Also, nicht, was er hat, aber... ich bin hier in München und mach mir große Sorgen um ihn."  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nichts dazu sagen."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Dann... grüßen Sie ihn wenigstens von mir, ja? Und... er soll sich mal bei Rico melden."  
  
"Ich werde es ausrichten", sagte die Schwester und verabschiedete sich dann.  
  
Rico starrte auf einen Grasbüschel, der vor ihm zwischen den Pflastersteinen herauswuchs. Verdammt, was konnte er bloß tun? Niels war im Krankenhaus, das musste... das musste dann wirklich etwas Schlimmes sein, keine einfache Erkältung.  
  
"Scheiße", fluchte Rico. Warum nur war er nicht geblieben oder hatte Niels am Morgen zum Arzt gefahren! Jetzt saß er hier in München fest, und Niels war krank im Krankenhaus! Seine Hand zitterte und er tat das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. René anrufen. Und das tat er dann auch gleich. "René? Niels ist im Krankenhaus."  
  
"Was?" fragte René. "Was hat er angestellt?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Hab ihn gestern nicht mehr erreicht und es heute bei seinen Kollegen versucht. Uniklinik Köln. Und die Schwester da sagt nichts."  
  
"Scheiße", fluchte René.  
  
"Ja, genau. Scheiße. Und jetzt?"  
  
"Lass mich überlegen", bat René. "Soll ich es vielleicht noch mal bei der Schwester probieren?"  
  
"Nee, sie hat ihre Vorschriften, ich glaub, die wird sie auch für dich nicht fallen lassen."  
  
"Trotzdem", sagte René.  
  
"Ja, versuchs... ich schick dir die Nummer zu."  
  
"Danke. Das ist doch echt scheiße, ich komm hier im Moment nicht weg, sonst würde ich gleich hinfahren."  
  
"Ja, frag mich mal. Ich komm hier auch nicht... wieso eigentlich? Ist doch nur ein Praktikum!"  
  
"Rico, das Praktikum ist wichtig", sagte René.  
  
"Niels auch."  
  
René schwieg einen Moment. "Ihr beiden seid inzwischen ziemlich eng oder?"  
  
"Ich bin froh gewesen, dass ich nicht ganz allein war, als du weg bist. Und er... er ist eh meist allein. Er meint, er kommt mit meinen Gedanken besser zurecht als mit den der anderen."  
  
"Mit deinen wirren Gedanken?" fragte René mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
"Pah, ich hab mir ein ganz anderes Denken angewöhnt, seit du sie mitliest."  
  
"Ja, deshalb sag ich ja wirr", sagte René. "Willst du das Praktikum wirklich abbrechen?"  
  
"Ich werd fragen, ob ich ein paar Tage wegkann."  
  
"Ok", sagte René. "Wir haben bei uns in der Wohnung nen Ersatzschlüssel für Niels Wohnung. Im Flur in der Anrichte, zweite Schublade. Pack ihm ein paar Sachen ein und bring die ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Rico grinste leicht, es fühlte sich gut an von seinem großen Bruder bei dieser Sache unterstützt zu werden.  
  
"Und ruf mich sofort an, wenn du was weißt", fuhr René fort.  
  
"Mach ich, natürlich. Bis.. bis später!"  
  
"Bis später", verabschiedete sich René.  
  
Rico legte auf, nahm seine Wasserflasche und ging zurück in das Büro. Sein Weg führte ihn sofort zu seinem Teamleiter. Er schluckte nervös. Das würde nicht einfach werden. "Hey, ich... hast du einen Moment?" fragte er Daniel.  
  
"Ja, klar, komm rein. Was gibts denn?"  
  
"Ich hab grad erfahren, dass ein guter Freund - eigentlich mein bester - im Krankenhaus liegt", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Daniel nickte. "Das tut mir leid."  
  
"Es... also ich weiß nicht genau, was er hat, weil ich kein Familienangehöriger bin. Und Niels hat niemanden in Köln... Seine Schwester lebt in Spanien."  
  
Wieder nickte Daniel leicht.  
  
Rico holte tief Luft. "Ich... möchte nach Köln fahren und... ihm Sachen bringen, seine Schwester benachrichtigen und so..."  
  
"Also ein paar Tage... ungeplanten Notfallurlaub."  
  
Rico nickte leicht.  
  
"Wie lange?"  
  
"Nur ein paar Tage", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Ok - am Montag kommst du wieder, ok?"  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir - euch - dass es schnell besser wird. Und jetzt hau ab!", warf Daniel ihn mit einem Grinsen raus. Rico lächelte Daniel dankbar an und lief dann aus dem Büro zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
Schnell verabschiedete sich Rico von seinen Kollegen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief aus dem Gebäude heraus. Er musste noch schnell in seine Wohnung, ein paar Klamotten einpacken und vor allem Tanken. Dann war er auf der Autobahn. So schnell wie möglich fuhr er zurück nach Köln.  
  
Es war später Abend, als er endlich vor seiner Wohnung ankam. Am liebsten wäre er gleich ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber es war schon kurz vor zehn. Außerdem musste er ja auch noch die Sachen von Niels abholen.  
  
Gähnend ging er nach oben und kramte den Ersatzschlüssel von Niels Wohnung hervor. Das konnte er jetzt noch machen - oder sollte er Niels vorher fragen? Nein, er konnte ihn ja nicht erreichen - also fuhr er kurzentschlossen los.  
  
Es war extrem merkwürdig, Niels Wohnung zu betreten ohne dass dieser anwesend war. Er atmete tief durch, dann ging er erstmal ins Bad. Es sah so aus, als wäre Niels ohne Vorbereitung ins Krankenhaus gefahren.  
  
"Tut mir leid Niels", murmelte er leise, als er begann die Schränke zu öffnen.  
  
Zahnbürste, Seife, Zahnpasta, Duschgel auch, irgendeine Tube, die auf der Ablage lag, dazu zwei Handtücher. Dann weiter ins Schlafzimmer, ein paar Kleidungsstücke, T-Shirts, Trainingshose, und aus dem Wohnzimmer ein paar Bücher. Wenn noch was fehlte, würde Niels ihm das hoffentlich sagen können. Falls er überhaupt zu ihm gelassen wurde...  
  
Er stopfte alles in eine Tasche. Müde gähnte er. Am liebsten würde er gleich hier schlafen, und nicht in seiner leeren Wohnung. Er blieb stehen und überlegte. Niels hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, oder? Nein, sicher nicht. Außerdem war er hier näher an der Klinik. Und konnte Sachen einpacken, die ihm noch einfielen.  
  
Er stellte die gepackte Tasche in den Flur und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Es sah so aus, als hätte Niels die letzten Tage auf der Couch geschlafen, also würde er wieder hier im Bett schlafen.  
  
Müde ließ er sich in das in das Kissen sinken und war sehr bald eingeschlafen.


	17. Die Diagnose

  
Rico schlief unruhig und war schon um kurz nach sechs so wach, dass er aufstand und sich Frühstück machte. Ab wann konnte man jemanden im Krankenhaus besuchen? Egal, er würde einfach hin fahren und im Zweifelsfall einfach warten. Etwas anderes hatte er eh nicht zu tun. Schnell schrieb er René eine SMS, dass er inzwischen in Köln war und versuchen würde Niels zu besuchen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
Es war halb acht, als er an der Klinik ankam, und nachdem er sich durch den riesigen Komplex durchgefragt hatte, kam er auf der Neurologischen Abteilung an. Glücklicherweise ließ die Schwester ihn tatsächlich zu Niels, "Sie müssen dann halt rausgehen, wenn wir unsere Runde machen." Ziemlich unsicher klopfte er an der Tür an und öffnete sie langsam. Was er sah - erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Es waren zwei Betten im Zimmer, im hinteren, am Fenster, lag Niels.  
  
Niels war schrecklich blass, fast so weiß wie die Bettwäsche. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und sein Haar lag matt und verschwitzt auf dem Kissen und hing in seine Stirn. Er hatte den Kopf irgendwie in den Nacken verdreht, das sah mehr als unbequem aus. Dass er am Tropf hing, machte es auch nicht besser. Müde schlug Niels die Augen auf, als er Rico näherkommen hörte, wandte sich dann aber mit einem resignierten Seufzen ab.  
  
"Niels?" fragte Rico leise und stellte die Tasche neben dem Bett ab.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Niels die Augen wieder aufschlug und Rico ansah. Dann, ganz langsam, legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Rico? Was... du bist echt?"  
  
Rico nickte und zog sich kurzerhand einen Stuhl ans Bett. Er griff nach Niels Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Was machst du denn für Sachen?"  
  
Wieder seufzte Niels leise und erwiderte den Druck fest, als würde er sich an Ricos Hand festklammern wollen. "Danke... dass du hier bist..."  
  
"Hab mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Rico leise. "Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Hirnhautentzündung", erklärte Niels leise.  
  
" Hirnhautentzündung?" wiederholte Rico geschockt.  
  
"Hmm... fiese Kopfschmerzen, dieser blöde Ausschlag hier, und... naja, halt alles, was dazugehört." Niels zögerte, dann schob sich ein mühsames Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Ich... ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist..."  
  
Rico schluckte und hob seine freie Hand um Niels leicht über die Stirn zu streichen. "Ich hätte nicht fahren sollen", murmelte er. _Ich hätte ihn sofort zu einem Arzt bringen müssen._  
  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ja? Ich bin dann ja zum Arzt, vorgestern. Und der hat mich gleich hier hergeschickt..." Es war deutlich, dass Niels das Sprechen schwer fiel, er war wirklich geschwächt.  
  
"Trotzdem", flüsterte Rico. "Ich... ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mit gebracht."  
  
"Du warst bei mir? Das... danke... ich... ich hatte gar nichts dabei... Arzt hat gleich Krankenwagen..." Niels fielen langsam die Augen zu.  
  
"Schon ok, schlaf", sagte Rico und strich erneut über Niels heiße Stirn. "Ich bleib hier und pass auf dich auf."  
  
Niels murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schloss die Augen ganz. Rico hielt weiter Niels Hand und beobachtete ihn sonst nur. Er schlief unruhig, das konnte Rico an den Bewegungen der Augen hinter den Lidern erkennen.  
  
Vielleicht wurde es ja besser, wenn er die Hand streichelte... seinen Arm vielleicht auch. Er hatte gerade damit angefangen, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde, und zwei Schwestern mit einem Rollcontainer hineinkamen. "Ich muss Sie bitten mal rauszugehen", sprach die eine Schwester Rico an.  
  
Rico nickte leicht. "Kann ich später wieder kommen?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Gehen Sie erstmal nen Kaffee trinken", sah sie ihn mitfühlend an. "In einer halben Stunde sollte auch die Visite dann durch sein."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Wie die Schwester ihm geraten hatte ging er nach unten in den großen Eingangsbereich, in dem sich auch eine Caféteria befand. Ein belegtes Brötchen und ein Kaffee würden ihm gut tun, beschloss er und setzte sich erstmal hin. Er musste wirklich verdauen, was er gerade gesehen hatte - Niels war schwerkrank. Hirnhautentzündung! Verdammt, das war keine einfache Erkältung!  
  
Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er Niels nicht mehr dazu gedrängt hatte, zum Arzt zu gehen. Nein, statt sich um seinen kranken Freund zu kümmern, war er nach München abgehauen und hatte ihn ganz allein gelassen.  
  
Es war doch klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach eine Erkältung war - keine Halsschmerzen, kein Schnupfen, nichts. Nur diese Kopfschmerzen! Und das hohe Fieber. Spätestens da hätte er Niels zum Arzt fahren müssen, zur Not auch gegen dessen Willen. Aber nein, er hatte unbedingt nach München fahren müssen! Verdammt, und jetzt ging es Niels so erschreckend dreckig!  
  
Er hatte kaum die Hälfte es belegten Brötchens geschafft, aber er wusste, dass er im Moment keinen Bissen mehr runterkriegen würde. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und überlegte. Wenn er Glück hatte, war René noch nicht beim Training und hätte noch einen Moment Zeit für ihn.  
  
Schnell wählte er seine Nummer. "Ja, Rico? Bist du bei ihm?", meldete René sich gleich, und er konnte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
  
"Ist grad Visite, da musste ich raus", sagte Rico. "Er hat ne Hirnhautentzündung..."  
  
"Hirnhaut... oh scheiße", machte René geschockt. "Und... wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Er sieht schlecht aus", sagte Rico. "Ganz blass und... ich hätte nicht fahren dürfen. Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen. Verdammt, ich hab doch gesehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging!"  
  
"Er ist jetzt in guten Händen, Rico. Und du bist für ihn da. Es war doch nicht abzusehen, dass es sowas ist - ihr hattet doch beide gemeint, dass es eine Erkältung wär. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe - es wird bestimmt alles gut. Soll... soll ich gucken, ob ich kommen kann?"  
  
"Niels würde sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen", sagte Rico. Und er selbst auch.  
  
"Ok, ich klär das nachher gleich ab, nach dem Training. Und du... kümmer dich inzwischen um ihn. Ich muss los..."  
  
"Bis später", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Grüß Niels von mir. Aber sag ihm nichts, vielleicht klappts ja nicht."  
  
"Klar", sagte Rico. "Also bis später. Und viel Spaß beim Training."  
  
"Ja, läster du nur. Bis später", legte René auf - und ließ Rico wieder alleine. Alleine im Krankenhaus, alleine bei Niels.  
  
Seufzend trank er den Rest des bitteren Kaffees aus und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu Niels Zimmer. Die Visite war inzwischen vorbeigezogen, die Ärzte und Schwestern waren drei Zimmer weiter. Wieder klopfte Rico an und betrat dann leise das Zimmer. Er schlich sich näher, bis Niels die Augen aufschlug und ihn schwach anlächelte.  
  
"Hey", grüßte Rico ihn leise und setzte sich gleich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Hand, in der jetzt ein Schlauch zum Tropf steckte.  
  
"Hey", flüsterte Niels.  
  
Rico hielt weiter vorsichtig seine Hand. "Wie... wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Mein Kopf tut weh", sagte Niels leise.  
  
Er bewegte sich leicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Mitfühlend sah Rico ihn an und strich weiter seine Hand. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen."  
  
"Du bist hier", murmelte Niels und lächelte ihn erneut an.  
  
"Das ist ja das mindeste", meinte Rico. "Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen. Soll ich... soll ich jemanden anrufen? Deine Schwester?"  
  
Niels schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann nickte er. "Das wär lieb."  
  
"Ihre Nummer finde ich bei dir zu Hause? Wie heißt sie eigentlich?"  
  
"Sarah", sagte Niels. "Die Nummer... ist in meinem Handy."  
  
"Und dein Handy, hast du es dabei, oder ist es zu Hause?"  
  
Niels runzelt die Stirn, als er überlegte. "Ich... ich glaub, ich hab es mit."  
  
"Ich such es mal, ja?" Etwas widerstrebend ließ Rico die Hand los und suchte erst im Nachtschrank, dann im Schrank an der Seite. "Ich habs", verkündete er bald darauf und kam zurück. Er entsperrte das Handy und suchte in den Kontakten. "Sarah Reinart Lahoz". Schnell wählte er die Nummer, und erst, als es schon tutete, sah er Niels an. "Willst du erst mit ihr reden?"  
  
Niels nickte leicht. Es war vermutlich besser, wenn er es Sarah erzählte und nicht ein für sie fremder Mann. Also hielt Rico ihm das Handy hin. "Niels hier", begann das Gespräch, und allein an der schwachen Stimme hatte Sarah wohl deutlich erkennen können, wie schlecht es ihrem Bruder ging. "Nicht so schnell... leise, bitte... bin im Krankenhaus... nein, kein Unfall. Ich hab ne Hirnhautentzündung. Nein... ich geb dir mal Rico."  
  
Rico nahm das Handy entgegen und griff mit der freien Hand wieder nach der von Niels, während er sich meldete. "Hallo, hier ist Rico."  
  
"Du bist der Freund, von dem Niels mal erzählt hat", folgerte Sarah. "Schön, dass du bei ihm bist. Was ist denn jetzt?"  
  
"Er hat ne Hirnhautentzündung", sagte Rico. "Er... hat sich die letzten Tage nicht wohl gefühlt, aber wir dachten es wär ne Erkältung oder sowas“, fing Rico an und erzählte dann alles, was er von Niels' Erkrankung wusste. Viel war es noch nicht. "Jedenfalls ist er hier in der Klinik, und die kümmern sich gut um ihn."  
  
"Und wie geht es ihm?" fragte Sarah eindeutig besorgt. "Ich meine, er sagt zwar ganz gut, aber wie geht es ihm wirklich?"  
  
Rico sah zu Niels, der wieder langsam wegdämmerte. "Ich komm gleich wieder", versprach er, strich ihm kurz über die Schulter und ging dann auf den Flur. "Wie es ihm geht? Beschissen."  
  
"Scheiße", fluchte Sarah. "Entschuldigung es ist nur... vor sowas hatte ich immer Angst. Das Niels krank wird und er allein ist. Ich hab ihn so oft gebeten, dass er zu uns nach Spanien zieht..."  
  
"Er ist nicht alleine", sagte Rico leise. "Ich bin hier. Ich pass auf ihn auf."  
  
"Danke", sagte Sarah. "Kannst du mir seinen Arzt geben? Ich wüsste gern, wie es jetzt weiter geht und dir wird man vermutlich nichts sagen, oder?"  
  
"Nein, vermutlich... Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer sein Arzt ist, ich werd mich mal erkundigen. Ich schick dir dann alles per SMS. Aber gut, dass du das erwähnst, vielleicht kann Niels ja erlauben, dass ich was erfahre."  
  
"Ja, das soll er machen", sagte Sarah sofort. "Ich glaube, er muss eine Art Einverständniserklärung unterschreiben."  
  
"Ich kümmer mich drum. Dann kann ich dich auch immer auf dem Laufenden halten."  
  
"Danke. Gibst du mir noch deine Handynummer, damit ich dich erreichen kann?"  
  
"Klar", nickte Rico und diktierte seine Nummer.  
  
"Danke", sagte Sarah noch einmal.  
  
"Ich melde mich", versprach Rico, und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legte er auf. Dann ging er zurück in das Zimmer. Niels schien wieder zu schlafen, und jetzt hatte Rico auch mal Gelegenheit seinen Zimmernachbarn anzusehen. Mitte fünfzig, würde er schätzen, aber wohl deutlich gesunder als Niels.  
  
Rico lächelte den Mann an, und begann dann Niels Tasche auszupacken.  
  
"Ist gut, dass er Sie als Freund hat", bemerkte der Mann leise.  
  
Etwas überrascht sah Rico ihn an. "Danke."  
  
"Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sonst ganz alleine hier ist", erklärte der Mann. "Ist gut, dass Sie jetzt hier sind."  
  
"Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin", murmelte Rico. Und solange es Niels nicht besser ging, würde er nicht wieder zurück nach München fahren.  
  
"Ihr Freund wird wach", unterbrach der Bettnachbar hin.  
  
Sofort sah Rico zu Niels, ließ die Tasche fallen und trat zum Bett. "Hey, genug geschlafen?" flüsterte er sanft.  
  
"Sorry... wollte dir hier nicht wegpennen."  
  
"Macht doch nichts", sagte Rico. "Ich soll dich übrigens von René grüßen."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels schwach. "Und... was sagt Sarah noch?"  
  
"Sie ist sehr besorgt", sagte Rico und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der immer noch neben dem Bett stand.  
  
"Ich auch", gestand Niels.  
  
"Sarah sagt, du sollt irgendeine Erklärung unterschreiben, damit ich Informationen bekomme", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja... machst du das? Also... vorbereiten und so?"  
  
"Ich sprech nachher die Schwester drauf an", versprach Rico.  
  
"Danke...", murmelte Niels, dem schon wieder die Augen zufielen.  
  
Rico lächelte und nahm wieder Niels Hand in seine. "Schlaf ruhig, das tut dir gut."  
  
"Mach das mit der Schwester, ja?", bat Niels leise.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich mach das. Und ich geb Sarah die Nummer von deinem Arzt, damit sie persönlich mit ihm sprechen kann."  
  
"Ja, mach das...", nuschelte Niels, dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Er schlief noch nicht, aber er war wohl kurz davor.  
  
Rico blieb einfach nur ruhig sitzen und streichelte über Niels Hand. _Er ist immer noch so schrecklich blass. Und er wirkt so schwach..._  
  
"Fühl mich auch so", kam es kaum verständlich von Niels.  
  
"Shh, schlaf", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise, und kurz darauf war er wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Rico blieb bei ihm sitzen, hielt seine Hand und versuchte Niels einfach zu zeigen, dass er da war und ihn nicht allein lassen würde.  
  
Irgendwann kam eine Schwester um nach dem Rechten zu gucken, Niels' Bettnachbar bekam Besuch von seiner Frau und verließ das Zimmer, dann kam wieder eine Schwester, um Niels ein anderes Medikament an den Tropf anzuschließen. "Schwester?", sprach Rico sie an.  
  
"Ja?" fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Ähm... Herr Reinart hat hier keine Verwandtschaft und möchte, dass Sie mir im Zweifelsfall Auskunft erteilen. Und so..."  
  
"Das müsste Herr Reinart uns schriftlich geben. Soll ich ein entsprechendes Formular vorbereiten?"  
  
"Ja, das wäre nett. Dann kann ich es ihm geben, wenn er wach wird. Wie ist es, wenn er... auf die Intensivstation müsste?"  
  
Die Schwester sah ihn einen Moment an. "Sind Sie... also… sind Sie der Partner von Herrn Reinart oder nur ein Freund?"  
  
"Ein Freund", antwortete Rico. Irgendwie wäre er gern mehr als nur ‚ein Freund‘, wurde Rico jetzt klar, und er sah kurz zu Niels. "Aber wohl der einzige, der hier in der Nähe ist."  
  
Die Schwester nickte. "Ich komme nachher mit dem Formular wieder, wenn Herr Reinart wach ist."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico sie an und drückte Niels' Hand leicht. Die Schwester lächelte ihn an, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.  
  
Rico streichelte weiter Niels' Hand, während er mit der anderen Hand nach einem der Bücher angelte, das er Niels mitgebracht hatte. Er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was ihm eben im Kopf herumgegangen war. Nicht, wenn Niels das vielleicht hören konnte. Niels ging es wirklich schlecht, und er machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Eine Hirnhautentzündung war nicht ohne! Da konnte er keine kruden Gefühle von ihm gebrauchen.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich einfach auf das Buch, das er Niels mitgebracht hatte. Es war ein Thriller, irgendwas über einen Serienkiller. Nicht wirklich sein Genre, aber es lenkte immerhin ab. Er war tief in die Story versunken, als er etwas an seiner Hand fühlte.  
  
Sofort sah er hoch. Niels hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah Rico an. "Hey."  
  
"Hey", sagte Rico und lächelte.  
  
"Du... liest?"  
  
Rico nickte und grinste schief. "Ich hab dir ein paar Bücher mitgebracht und dachte, ich guck mal rein, was ich da so angeschleppt hab."  
  
"Du warst bei mir?"  
  
"Ich musste dir doch ein paar Sachen mitbringen", sagte Rico. "René hat mir von dem Ersatzschlüssel erzählt."  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir, danke..."  
  
"Ich hab schon alles eingeräumt", sagte Rico und deutete zu dem Schrank. "Wenn du noch was brauchst, musst du es mir nur sagen."  
  
"Du... du musst doch zurück nach... wohin doch gleich?"  
  
Rico runzelte die Stirn. "Nach München, aber... ich bleibe, bis es dir besser geht."  
  
"Du bleibst... du bist lieb. Danke."  
  
 _Ich könnte dich jetzt nie allein lassen._ "Dafür sind Freunde doch da."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Ich hätte nie fahren dürfen."  
  
"Doch, musstest du. Wussten doch nicht..."  
  
"Ich hab aber gesehen, wie schlecht es dir geht."  
  
"War nicht so schlimm. Erst, als ich zum Arzt bin."  
  
"Du hattest hohes Fieber. Spätestens da hätte ich dich zum Arzt fahren sollen", schüttelte Rico den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Rico. Es ist schön, dass du jetzt hier bist."  
  
Rico hob eine Hand und strich über Niels Stirn. "Du bist immer noch ganz heiß."  
  
"Mir ist auch warm..."  
  
"Willst du was trinken?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, bitte..." Niels tastete nach einer Fernbedienung und stellte sein Bett ein wenig aufrecht.  
  
Rico füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und brachte es Niels. "Hier."  
  
"Danke", nahm Niels ihm das Glas ab und trank ein paar Schlucke.  
  
"Gehts dir denn ein bisschen besser?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ein bisschen. Aber irgendwie krieg ich nicht alles auf die Reihe..."  
  
"Was genau meinst du?"  
  
"Ich bin so durcheinander... ich bin ja schon froh, dass ich weiß wo ich bin. Und wer du bist."  
  
"Ist... das normal?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Soll ich die Schwester rufen?"  
  
"Ja... mach mal..."  
  
Rico stand auf. "Schön hier warten", sagte er grinsend zu Niels. Niels grinste nur zurück, jedoch ziemlich gequält.  
  
 _Ich beeil mich._


	18. Kritischer Zustand

  
Schnell eilte er zu diesem Büro der Schwester und bat sie zu kommen. Und dieses Formular mitzubringen. Dann lief er zurück zu Niels. Der lag tatsächlich noch mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und hielt das Wasserglas in den Händen.  
  
"Die Schwester kommt gleich", sagte Rico und setzte sich wieder neben Niels Bett. Niels sah ihn nur an, dann lächelte er leicht. Fast automatisch griff Rico nach einer von Niels Händen.  
  
"Ich habs dir ja schon gesagt - ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Ich... die ersten Tage hier waren schlimm."  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wär eher gekommen", sagte Rico mit einem deutlich hörbaren schlechten Gewissen.  
  
"Musst du nicht. Du bist jetzt hier“, wisperte Niels.  
  
 _Und ich lass dich nicht mehr allein._  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir."  
  
Ehe Rico antworten konnte, ging die Tür und die Schwester kam ins Zimmer.  
  
"Ah, Schwester Anja", grüßte Rico sie.  
  
Die Schwester lächelte ihn an und sah dann zu Niels. "Wie geht es Ihnen, Herr Reinart?"  
  
"Ich fühl mich so... durcheinander."  
  
"Das kommt bei einer Meningitis leider manchmal vor", sagte sie. "Ich sage aber dem Arzt bescheid, dass er noch mal nach Ihnen sieht."  
  
Niels nickte leicht, so beunruhigend das Gefühl war, es war beruhigend, dass das normal war. "Das geht wieder weg, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte sie. "Herr Adler hier sagte, Sie möchten ein Formular unterschreiben, damit er die selben Auskünfte wie ein Familienmitglied erhält?"  
  
"Ja, bitte. Meine Schwester ist in... Spanien? Und sonst... ist nur Rico hier."  
  
"Gut", sagte sie und holte ein Klemmbrett mit einigen Formularseiten hervor.  
  
Niels sah die Seiten an, aber er merkte bald, dass er nicht viel davon verstand, also schob er sie Rico zu.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn beruhigend an und las sich das Formular aufmerksam durch. Er füllte einige Felder aus, seinen Namen, seine Telefonnummer, ihre Beziehung zueinander und ähnliches, dann schob er Niels das Formular zu. "Hier unterschreiben, dann bekomm ich alle Auskünfte, und ich kann dich immer besuchen." Das Wort 'Intensivstation' ließ er wohlweislich aus und dachte auch nicht daran.  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels und unterschrieb schnell. Dann schob er die Zettel der Schwester wieder zu.  
  
"Danke, Herr Reinart", sagte sie.  
  
Dem fielen inzwischen wieder die Augen zu. "Schlaf ruhig weiter", flüsterte Rico. Die Schwester sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.  
  
Rico war erleichtert, dass die Formalitäten jetzt geregelt waren und man ihn nicht mehr so leicht abwimmeln konnte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er gleich wieder Niels' Hand gegriffen hatte. Er lächelte leicht, ließ Niels Hand aber nicht los.  
  
***  
  
Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er an Niels' Bett, ging nur zwischendurch zwei Mal raus, als die Schwestern etwas von ihm wollten, und fuhr erst am Abend um zehn nach Hause - in Niels' Wohnung. Hier fühlte er sich einfach wohler.  
  
Niels hatte zum Glück in seinem Gefrierschrank Gulasch eingefroren, das er sich einfach warm machen konnte. Und während das Gulasch vor sich hin köchelte, rief René an. "Ich kann nicht kommen", entschuldigte er sich. "Ich würd echt gern, aber... dann kann ich meinen Platz hier vergessen, meinte der Trainer."  
  
"Kein Problem", sagte Rico, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass René kommen würde. "Niels hat so ne Vollmacht unterschrieben und ich bekomm jetzt Auskunft über seinen Zustand und... dürfte ihn auch auf Intensiv besuchen."  
  
René schwieg einen Moment. "Hoffentlich kommt es nicht so weit."  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Wenn etwas ist, ruf mich sofort an, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Dann... grüß Niels lieb von mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico. "Ach… René..."  
  
"Hm? Was denn? Du bist durcheinander."  
  
"Ja", gab Rico zu. "Ich..."  
  
"Hm? Was? Denk wenigstens dran."  
  
"Da kriegste übers Telefon doch eh nur die Hälfte mit. Bin schließlich nicht Clemens", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Ja, stimmt. Aber du bist mein Bruder, da fühl ich schon noch mehr als bei anderen. Also?"  
  
Rico holte tief Luft. "Ich glaub, also... ich naja..." _Ich glaub, ich hab mich in Niels verknallt._  
  
Ruhe am Telefon, totale Ruhe. Dann: "Verknallt."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"In Niels."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und er?"  
  
"Weißt du doch. Er will keine Beziehung."  
  
"Mist."  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Also, das sind zwei Probleme. Er will niemanden, und er ist schwerkrank."  
  
"Er muss gesund werden, alles andere ist egal", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, das muss er. Und du bist für ihn da."  
  
"Natürlich. Ich lass ihn nicht allein."  
  
"Ich weiß. Es ist schön, dass er sich so auf dich verlassen kann."  
  
"Ich fühl mich so schuldig, weil ich ihn allein gelassen hab."  
  
"Als du nach München gefahren bist? Du bist wiedergekommen, das ist das Wichtigste."  
  
"Das sagt Niels auch, aber... "  
  
"Ich versteh schon, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Aber es ist nichts passiert. Niels ist in guten Händen. Und du bist da."  
  
Rico holte tief Luft, René hatte ja recht. "Stimmt schon."  
  
"So, wie ich dich kenne, bist du morgen um sieben schon wieder da."  
  
"Ja", sagte Rico. "Er muss wissen, dass ich da bin. Dass er nicht allein ist."  
  
"Du bist ein toller Freund... und Bruder."  
  
"Ich bemüh mich."  
  
"Nein, du bist der beste."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Du bist auch nicht übel."  
  
"Ich sitze hier, und du bist bei Niels."  
  
"Und hörst dir dafür das Gejammer von deinem Bruder an, der sich mal wieder in jemanden verliebt hat, der ihn nicht will."  
  
"Kann mich ja schlecht wehren", grinste René schief.  
  
"Du könntest auflegen."  
  
"Du rufst doch dann gleich wieder an. Und wenn ich nicht rangehe, dann nervst du Clemens."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Gute Idee. Clemens hab ich schon lange nicht mehr genervt."  
  
"Viel Erfolg - er ist in ner halben Stunde zu Hause. Vielleicht kommst du mir ja zuvor."  
  
"So spät erst? Was hat dein Schatz denn heute vorgehabt?"  
  
"Mannschaftsessen."  
  
"Oh, Essen... ich glaub ich muss meins mal vom Herd nehmen."  
  
"Dann guten Appetit. Melde dich, wenn was ist."  
  
"Mach ich. Und danke René."  
  
"Immer wieder gerne. Und viel Glück mit Niels."  
  
Rico schnaubte nur. Er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass er überhaupt eine Chance hatte. Und im Moment war sowieso nur wichtig, dass Niels wieder gesund wurde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Niels es nicht mitbekam.  
  
Seufzend ging er zurück in die Küche um nach dem Gulasch zu sehen. Es war zwar leicht angesetzt, aber es schmeckte trotzdem. Nach dem Essen fiel er todmüde ins Bett. Er träumte ziemlich wirres Zeug und wachte mehrmals in der Nacht auf.  
  
Am Morgen war er übernächtigt um kurz vor halb acht am Krankenhaus. Er holte sich noch einen Becher Kaffee, dann fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl auf Station. Noch auf dem Weg zu Niels' Zimmer wurde er abgefangen.  
  
"Herr Adler?"  
  
"Ja? Was gibts?"  
  
"Der Arzt möchte Sie sprechen", sagte die Schwester.  
  
"Ist was mit Niels?", fragte Rico unruhig.  
  
"Bitte warten Sie hier, der Arzt kommt gleich", sagte die Schwester nur.  
  
Verdammt, was war mit Niels? War er..? Nein, das... das durfte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein! Unruhig begann er auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der Arzt das Zimmer betrat. "Herr Adler? Mein Name ist Dierk. Guten Morgen."  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte Rico. "Ist was mit Niels?"  
  
"Wir haben Herrn Reinart heute Nacht auf die Intensivstation verlegen müssen", erklärte der Arzt ohne Umschweife.  
  
Rico schluckte mühsam. "Aber... gestern Abend ging es ihm doch noch ganz gut."  
  
"Das ist das Tückische an einer Meningitis. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, die meisten Patienten, die an einer Meningitis leiden, sind zwischenzeitlich auf der Intensivstation. Das muss Sie erstmal nicht beunruhigen."  
  
Beunruhigen? Der Arzt war lustig! Wie sollte er sich beruhigen, wenn sein Niels auf Intensiv lag? Sein Niels, jetzt dachte er schon an seinen Niels. Es war nicht sein Niels!  
  
"Kann... kann ich zu ihm?" fragte Rico ein wenig heiser.  
  
"Herr Reinart hatte das ja unterschrieben, also ja."  
  
Wenigstens etwas, dachte Rico. Der Arzt erklärte ihm den Weg zur Intensivstation und verabschiedete ihn.  
  
Einen Moment brauchte Rico noch um sich zu sammeln. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Niels auf der Intensivstation. Auch, wenn der Arzt meinte, dass das nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre... Es hörte sich schrecklich an. Auf die Intensivstation kam nicht wegen Lappalien. Es war ernst, richtig ernst.  
  
Rico schluckte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Dank der Beschreibung des Arztes fand er den Weg schnell. Er meldete sich bei der Schwester an und bekam einen Kittel überreicht, den er anziehen musste, dann wurde er zu Niels' Zimmer gebracht. "Sie können erstmal eine Stunde bleiben, aber... rechnen Sie nicht damit, dass Herr Reinart viel mitbekommen", warnte die Schwester ihn vor, bevor er das Zimmer betrat.  
  
Einen Moment blieb Rico an der Tür stehen und sah einfach nur zu Niels. Sein Freund lag in einem Bett, um ihn herum waren diverse Geräte angeschlossen. Es piepte leise und regelmäßig und es roch in dem Zimmer noch stärker nach Krankenhaus, als in Niels normalen Zimmer.  
  
Er musste einmal tief durchatmen, erst dann traute er sich das Zimmer zu betreten. Er achtete drauf, ganz leise zu gehen, bis er schließlich vor Niels Bett stand.  
  
"Hey", grüßte er ihn leise und griff nach Niels Hand. In beiden Händen waren jetzt Schläuche befestigt, er bekam Medikamente aus zwei Tropfflaschen.  
  
"Scheiße", flüsterte er. "Was machst du denn für Sachen Niels?"  
  
Er fühlte, wie Niels sich leicht bewegte.  
  
"Wach auf, ja?" bat er. "Sieh mich an, bitte!"  
  
Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann schlug Niels die Augen auf. Rico lächelte und hätte vor Freude und Erleichterung am liebsten geheult. "Hey", wisperte er.  
  
Ein leises Knurren kam von Niels, nichts Verständliches. Ohne lange zu überlegen, beugte sich Rico vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Niels Stirn. "Ich bin hier. Ich lass dich nicht allein."  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise, dabei sah er Rico intensiv an. Rico lächelte ihn leicht an. "Der Arzt sagt, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen. Viele Patienten mit Hirnhautentzündung kommen für ne kurze Zeit auf die Intensivstation."  
  
Niels blinzelte kurz, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Es schien, als würde er jetzt erst langsam aufwachen. "Rico", krächzte er leise.  
  
"Ja, ich bins", sagte Rico.  
  
"Nicht alleine..."  
  
"Nein, ich lass dich nicht allein."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Nicht dafür."  
  
Ganz leicht drückte Niels seine Hand. Rico lächelte und erwiderte den Druck sanft.  
  
"Hast du... Arzt?", fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"... geredet?" Das Sprechen fiel Niels sichtlich schwer.  
  
"Ja, hab ich", sagte Rico.  
  
"Was... sagt er?"  
  
"Dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst."  
  
"Du bist hier... keine Sorgen", murmelte Niels.  
  
Rico nickte. "Genau. Ich kümmere mich um alles und du konzentrierst dich nur darauf, dass du schnell gesund wirst."  
  
"Mach ich..." nuschelte Niels und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
"Schlaf weiter", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", schon mehr im Schlaf als wach. Rico hielt weiter seine Hand und sah sich nun genauer um. So viele Maschinen um Niels herum, die ihn überwachten, die ihn mit Medikamenten versorgten, Kabel, Schläuche... Es war wirklich erschreckend!  
  
"Du musst wieder gesund werden", sagte Rico kaum hörbar.  
  
Es ging gar nicht anders! Niels durfte nicht... und er durfte auch keine Schäden... nein, er musste wieder gesund werden. Er, Rico, brauchte ihn doch!  
  
 _Hörst du! Ich brauch dich!_  
  
"Hör dich", nuschelte Niels kaum verständlich. "Nichsolaut..."  
  
"Sorry", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Schon gut... kann gar nichts… filtern..." Noch immer hielt Niels die Augen geschlossen, drehte sich aber jetzt langsam und mühsam auf die Seite, zu Rico.  
  
Rico schluckte leicht. Wenn Niels im Moment nichts filtern konnte, dann... "Ich versuch einfach nicht mehr zu denken", versprach er leise.  
  
"Denk was Schönes... fühlst dich so gut an...", murmelte Niels.  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Rico. An was Schönes denken, das war einfach. Er dachte einfach an die Tage, die sie in der letzten Zeit zusammen verbracht haben. Den Schwimmbadbesuch, die DVD-Abende, sogar an den Besuch in der Disco.  
  
Zwischendurch suchte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich dicht an das Bett heran, dann griff er wieder Niels' Hand. Tatsächlich, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Viel zu früh öffnete sich in seinem Rücken die Tür und die Schwester sah ins Zimmer. "Herr Adler? Die Stunde ist um..."  
  
Rico nickte, dass er verstanden hatte, und stand auf. "Niels... ich darf nicht länger bleiben. Schlaf dich gesund, ich komm wieder, sobald ich darf." Er beugte sich über ihn und berührte seine Stirn mit den Lippen. Es fühlte sich gut an, richtig.  
  
Niels lächelte nur schwach, schlug diesmal aber nicht die Augen auf. Noch einen Moment lang sah Rico ihn an, dann schlich er aus dem Raum und wurde diesen komischen Kittel wieder los. "Wann darf ich wiederkommen?", fragte er die Schwester gleich.  
  
"Vielleicht gegen Mittag", sagte die Schwester. "Ich werde den Arzt fragen."  
  
"Danke - ich komm dann heute Mittag wieder her", versprach Rico, verabschiedete sich schnell und ging.


	19. Auszeit bei einem Freund

Erst als er im Auto saß, fiel ihm ein, dass er Niels Schwester benachrichtigen musste. Noch auf dem Parkplatz wählte er ihre Nummer. "Digame?", meldete sich die Stimme, die er vom Vortag schon kannte.  
  
"Sarah? Hier ist Rico, der Freund von Niels", meldete er sich.  
  
"Rico, hi! Wie geht es ihm? Kannst du ihn mir geben?"  
  
"Nein... er... er wurde heute Nacht auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Der Arzt meinte, das wäre wohl ziemlich häufig bei Meningitispatienten der Fall", sagte Rico und versuchte dabei ganz ruhig zu klingen, um Sarah nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.  
  
"Intensivstation", murmelte Sarah dennoch ziemlich bedrückt. "Darfst du ihn besuchen?"  
  
"Ich war grade da", sagte Rico. "Er war auch wach und hat mich erkannt."  
  
"Das ist gut", war Sarah zumindest ein wenig erleichtert. "Ich würd gern kommen, aber die Kids sind krank - bei seinem Pech würde er sich daran auch gleich anstecken."  
  
"Mist", murmelte Rico. "Er hätte dich bestimmt gern gesehen."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber es ist mir ein zu großes Risiko. Die Kleine hat Magen-Darm, bei der Großen in der Schule gehen varicela um, ähm, Windpocken. Ich hatte gestern schon mit mir gekämpft, aber wenn er jetzt auf Intensiv ist, dann ist das echt unverantwortlich."  
  
"Ich frage nachher mal, ob du kurz mit ihm telefonieren kannst", versprach Rico. "Das Reden strengt ihn an, aber er freut sich bestimmt, deine Stimme zu hören."  
  
"Geht ihm also wirklich richtig schlecht... Klar, sonst wär er nicht auf Intensiv. Ach scheiße, und ich bin nicht da..."  
  
"Ich bin für ihn da", sagte Rico leise. "Ich lass ihn nicht allein, versprochen."  
  
"Danke - es ist gut zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Dir und deinem Bruder hat Niels viel zu verdanken."  
  
"Wir haben Niels auch viel zu verdanken."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir, aber darüber redet er nicht."  
  
"Er redet nicht gern über sich", nickte Rico.  
  
"Nein, das tut er nicht. Dein Bruder weiß wohl trotzdem so gut wie alles", hörte Rico sie grinsen.  
  
"Ja, die beiden können kaum was voreinander geheim halten."  
  
"Und du vor ihm auch nicht. Aber du kannst es nicht hören, oder?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Rico. "Ich hab mir aber inzwischen ein paar... Tricks ausgedacht, damit die beiden nicht alles hören. Geburtstag und Weihnachten sind eh schon schlimm genug, da müssen die nicht auch noch ihre Geschenke vorher kennen."  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Das habe ich noch nie geschafft, deswegen gibts die Geschenke immer gleich, wenn er herkommt. Zumindest zu Weihnachten ist er ja immer hier."  
  
"Einfach ist es nicht, aber mein Bruder versucht auch nicht zu neugierig zu sein."  
  
"Das ist lieb von ihm... Mierda, irgendwas ist mit Natalia, ich muss Schluss machen. Wann kannst du wieder zu Niels?"  
  
"Heute Mittag vermutlich", sagte Rico.  
  
"Dann grüß ihn lieb von mir. Ähm - kommst du an seine Post ran?"  
  
"Muss ich mal gucken", sagte Rico. "Ich glaub, an dem Ersatzschlüssel ist auch der für den Briefkasten dran."  
  
"Dann lass ich die Mädels mal was für ihn malen und so. Du, ich muss... Grüß Niels, ja? Bis dann!" Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt.  
  
"Bis dann", murmelte Rico, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr hörte und steckte das Handy ein. Dann lehnte er sich im Autositz zurück und schloss die Augen. Sarah konnte nicht kommen, René konnte nicht kommen - also war er weiterhin der einzige, der wirklich für Niels da sein konnte. Dabei hätte er auch jemanden gebrauchen können, wenn er ehrlich war. Jemanden zum Reden, jemanden, mit dem er die Zeit bis zum nächsten Besuch überbrücken konnte. Jemanden, der einfach da war.  
  
Er zog sein Handy wieder hervor und klickte durch seine Kontakte, bis er bei Clemens hängenblieb. Vielleicht konnte Clemens kommen? Das wäre vermutlich gemein, weil er seine freie Zeit bestimmt mit René verbringen wollte. Und so viel mehr freie Zeit als René hatte er in der Vorbereitung auch nicht. Also suchte er weiter. Simon? Der war wenigstens nicht am anderen Ende des Landes. Und Simon kannte Niels, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Also wählte er kurzentschlossen die Nummer. "Rolfes?" meldete sich Simon schon noch ziemlich kurzer Zeit.  
  
"Rico hier, hi!"  
  
"Rico! Das ist ja ne Überraschung. Wie gehts dir?"  
  
"Mir gehts... okay..."  
  
"Okay? Was ist los? Streit mit René?"  
  
"Nein, nein, da ist alles ok. Ich bin nur... wieder in Köln."  
  
"René hatte was von nem Praktikum erzählt. Hat das nicht geklappt?"  
  
"Doch, ich war auch in München. Aber... Niels ist krank geworden."  
  
"Schlimm?" fragte Simon.  
  
"Hirnhautentzündung. Liegt auf der Intensiv."  
  
"Ach du scheiße", murmelte Simon. "Wie hat er das denn angestellt?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wieder in Köln."  
  
"Willst du herkommen zum Essen?" fragte Simon.  
  
"Gern! Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ein bisschen Zeit hast, und Essen... das klingt richtig gut."  
  
"Ich kann dich doch nicht verhungern lassen", meinte Simon.  
  
"Ist lieb von dir. Wann?"  
  
"In... ner Stunde?" schlug Simon vor.  
  
Rico sah auf die Uhr. "Klingt gut, ich freu mich drauf." Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in einem Supermarkt und anschließend in Niels' Wohnung, fuhr Rico nach Eschweiler zu Simon und seiner Familie. Er klingelte und Jenny öffnete ihm die Tür. "Hallo Rico."  
  
"Hallo", lächelte Rico sie an und ließ sich in ihre Arme ziehen. Dann folgte er ihr durchs Haus auf die Terrasse.  
  
"Ah, da ist ja der kleine Adler", sagte Simon und umarmte Rico fest.  
  
"Pah, kleiner Adler...", murrte Rico, ließ sich aber gern umarmen. "Schön, mal wieder bei euch zu sein."  
  
"Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast", sagte Simon. "Möchtest du was trinken?"  
  
"Gern. Apfelschorle?" In einem Sportlerhaushalt wie Simons gab es kaum etwas anderes.  
  
"Ich hol sie dir", sagte Jenny. "Dann kann ich auch gleich nochmal nach dem Essen gucken."  
  
Simon führte Rico erst einmal weiter in den Garten, zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke auf dem Rasen. In der Sandkaste direkt daneben spielte Livia mit ihren Förmchen.  
  
"Hallo Kleine", sagte Rico und hockte sich neben sie. Er strich ihr über die blonden Locken und grinste. "Die Haare hat sie eindeutig von dir, Simon."  
  
Simon lachte leise. "Das Ballgefühl auch. Aber den Modegeschmack von Jenny. Livia würd nie etwas anziehen, das nicht rosa ist."  
  
"Wie gut, dass sie ein Mädchen ist", grinste Rico und stand wieder auf um sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen.  
  
"Wie? Oh, du...!", lachte Simon auf.  
  
Rico grinste breit. "Ist doch wahr."  
  
"Ja, und schön mit Glitzer, schon klar", lachte Simon. "So, und jetzt erzähl mal. Du bist nicht in München, sondern hier, weil Niels krank ist."  
  
Rico nickte und fing an zu erzählen. Von den ersten Symptomen, den Kopfschmerzen, seiner Fahrt nach München - und seiner Suche nach Niels, die ihn schließlich wieder nach Köln ins Krankenhaus geführt hatte. Auch aktuellen Niels' Zustand ließ er nicht aus.  
  
"Und jetzt liegt er auf der Intensivstation und ich durfte nur eine Stunde bei ihm bleiben", schloss Rico seine Erzählung ab. "Seine Schwester kann nicht kommen, weil die Kinder krank sind und René darf nicht kommen, weils in Hamburg mal wieder drunter und drüber geht."  
  
"Also hast du dein Praktikum unterbrochen um hier zu sein", folgerte Simon.  
  
Rico nickte. "Und ich bleibe, bis Niels wieder gesund ist."  
  
Simon sah ihn ernst an. "Womit dein Praktikum gegessen wäre."  
  
"Ja", sagte Rico. "Aber Niels ist wichtiger."  
  
Simon musterte ihn jetzt eingehend. "Du bist ein echt guter Freund!"  
  
Rico zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Er hat hier niemanden..."  
  
"Er hat dich", bemerkte Simon, "und er kann echt froh drüber sein. Fährst du nachher noch mal hin?"  
  
"Ja, ich hoffe ich darf ihn nochmal sehen."  
  
"Wenn du magst, kannst du danach noch mal herkommen. Ist doch besser als alleine zu Hause zu sitzen."  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Rico. "Die Wohnung ist ja auch fast leer, weil mein Zeug in München ist und... ich hab die letzten Nächte bei Niels gepennt..."  
  
Simon grinste leicht. "Weiß er von seinem Besucher?"  
  
"Er weiß, dass ich einen Ersatzschlüssel hab", sagte Rico schief grinsend.  
  
"Machst du wenigstens nach den Parties wieder sauber?"  
  
"Blödmann", brummte Rico.  
  
"Schon gut - kannst auch bei uns Party machen."  
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. "Im Moment steht mir nicht so der Sinn nach Party. Ich... will einfach nur, dass Niels wieder gesund wird."  
  
"Ich weiß, Rico", nickte Simon einfühlsam. "Man sieht dir an, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst. Aber es wird bestimmt. Er ist in guten Händen."  
  
"Aber ich wär jetzt einfach gern bei ihm", flüsterte Rico und starrte auf seine Hände. Simon sah ihn einen Moment lang stumm an, dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Rico hob den Kopf und lächelte Simon an. "Das ist albern, oder? Er braucht seine Ruhe um gesund zu werden."  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Es geht bei sowas ja nicht nur um den, der krank ist, sondern auch um die, die ihm nah sind." Er lächelte Rico an. "Bestimmt tut es ihm gut zu wissen, dass du für ihn da bist."  
  
"Hoffentlich", sagte Rico.  
  
"Er braucht dich. Ich glaube, es ist gut, wenn du bei ihm bist. Wenn er weiß, dass er nicht allein gelassen wird, auch wenn es ihm so schlecht geht."  
  
"Er schafft es, oder Simon?"  
  
"Ich hoffe es, so wie du."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. Natürlich konnte Simon ihm nicht versprechen, dass es Niels besser gehen würde. Aber er würde für ihn da sein, das fühlte er schon allein an der Hand um seine Schultern.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Kannst jederzeit herkommen, wenn was ist. Und wenns nur ist, dass du dich langweilst."  
  
"Du hast doch auch genug um die Ohren", meinte Rico.  
  
"Ich bin trotzdem für meine Freunde da."  
  
"Weiß ich doch", sagte Rico und schob seine Hand auf Simons. "Ohne dich wär ich heute vermutlich auch durchgedreht und die Wände hochgelaufen."  
  
"Na, wenn ich Niels Tapeten schützen kann, ist das doch auch schon was wert."  
  
Rico grinste. "Ja, er ist dir dafür bestimmt auch sehr dankbar."  
  
"Na siehst du. So, und jetzt ab auf die Terrasse. Livi? Kommst du zum Essen?"  
  
Rico stand auf und sah kurz auf sein Handy. René hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben und fragte, wie es Niels ging. Er seufzte leise. "Geht schon mal los, ich komm gleich nach ok?"  
  
Simon nickte und hob seine Tochter aus dem Sandkasten. "Na wir müssen wohl erst nochmal Hände waschen, sonst gibst noch Ärger von Mama."  
  
Rico sah ihnen nach, dann wählte er Renés Nummer. "Rico? Na endlich, wo hast du denn gesteckt?"  
  
"Ich bin bei Simon..."  
  
"Bei Simon? Nicht bei Niels?"  
  
"Niels... ist auf der Intensivstation. Nach einer Stunde haben sie mich wieder weggeschickt."  
  
"Auf Intensiv? Ist... es so schlimm?"  
  
"Das ist wohl nicht ungewöhnlich - aber es geht ihm echt dreckig. Er... er ist so schwach, weißt du..."  
  
"Ich wär so gern bei euch", murmelte René. "Scheiße, ich versuch noch mal mit dem Trainer zu sprechen."  
  
"Wär schön, wenn du kommen würdest...", murmelte Rico. "Aber... wenn nicht, dann geh ich Simon weiter auf die Nerven."  
  
"Was ist mit Niels Schwester? Kann sie kommen?"  
  
"Die Kinder haben Windpocken. Das würde Niels wohl nicht..."  
  
"Ach scheiße, hätten die sich nicht nen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen können?" fluchte René.  
  
"Ja, genau..."  
  
"War Niels denn wach, als du da warst?"  
  
"Ja, wir haben auch kurz geredet. Aber er ist total geschafft."  
  
"Aber wenn er ansprechbar ist... das ist doch bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen."  
  
"Ja, bestimmt..." So ganz sicher war Rico sich nicht, schließlich ging es Niels am Vortag noch so viel besser.  
  
"Rico, Essen!" rief in diesem Moment Jenny.  
  
"Hast du gehört? Jenny hat das Essen fertig. Ich melde mich später noch mal, ja?"  
  
"Grüß Simon und Jenny von mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich. Und du grüß Clemens."  
  
"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich Thorsten weich klopfen konnte", sagte René zum Abschied.  
  
"Ja, ich drück dir die Daumen."  
  
"Danke. Und jetzt lass es dir schmecken."  
  
"Bis später..." Rico legte auf und ging dann durch den Garten zur Terrasse.  
  
"War das dein Bruder?" fragte Simon.  
  
"Ja - er macht sich auch große Sorgen."  
  
"Glaub ich. Niels ist wichtig für ihn."  
  
"Oh ja, sie brauchen sich beide gegenseitig."  
  
"Aber jetzt wird erstmal gegessen", sagte Jenny. "Du musst doch bei Kräften bleiben."  
  
"Ist lieb, dass ich bei euch mitessen kann", lächelte Rico sie an.  
  
"Du warst so lange nicht mehr hier", sagte Jenny nur lächelnd.  
  
"Guten Appetit", wünschte Simon und begann zu essen. Auch Rico fing an zu Essen.


	20. Ruhephase

  
Der Auflauf war lecker, und auch wenn Rico kaum Hunger gehabt hatte, aß er jetzt mit großem Appetit. Jenny hatte recht, er musste bei Kräften bleiben um sich um Niels zu kümmern. Selbst wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus kam würde er ihn brauchen. Gerade dann - denn er würde noch immer geschwächt sein.  
  
Er sollte am besten gleich heute Abend den Praktikumsplatz absagen. Das wäre nur fair, dann könnte ein anderer Bewerber nachrücken. Mindestens einen, vermutlich eher zwei Monate würde er fehlen, dann lohnte sich das alles gar nicht. Außerdem... auch danach wollte er nicht so weit weg von Niels sein. Er würde sich einfach hier in der Umgebung was Neues suchen. Er würde schon was finden, irgendwas. Hauptsache in Köln. Hauptsache in Niels‘ Nähe.  
  
"Was hast du nachher noch vor?", fragte Simon.  
  
"Ich will zu Niels", sagte Rico.  
  
Simon lächelte leicht. "Das ist klar."  
  
Rico sah Simon ein wenig nervös an. Ahnte Simon, was mit ihm los war? Das sollte er nicht. Er hatte sich zwar für René und Clemens sehr gefreut, aber das mit Niels lag ja noch mal ganz anders. "Und danach muss ich mit den Leuten aus München reden", sagte er deshalb schnell um ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.  
  
"Oh ja - das solltest du. Wäre ein toller Platz gewesen, hatte René mal gemeint."  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja, aber ich find auch was anderes. Hier in der Umgebung."  
  
"Bestimmt. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst - ich kann bestimmt was finden."  
  
"Echt? Das wär total nett", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich guck mal, was ich tun kann. Magst du noch Eis zum Nachtisch?"  
  
Rico grinste. "Wenn du so fragst, klar!"  
  
"Jenny?", lächelte Simon seine Frau gewinnend an.  
  
"Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?" fragte sie lachend und stand auf.  
  
"Weil du mich einfach zu gut kennst."  
  
"Ja, und weil ich einfach zu gut für diese Welt bin."  
  
"Bist du", lächelte Simon sie verliebt an.  
  
Jenny beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Rico sah ihr nach. Die beiden liebten sich, eindeutig. Wie gern würde er für Niels auch Eis holen, wenn sie zusammen auf der Terrasse saßen.  
  
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Daraus würde eh nichts werden. Niels war nun mal nicht schwul oder bi. Und er wollte keine Beziehung, weil es ihm zu viel wurde mit den Gedanken. Rico konnte das auch verstehen, und trotzdem bedauerte er es. Weil er Niels wirklich mochte. Weil er alles für Niels tun würde. Das würde er auch weiterhin tun, auch wenn er nur der gute Freund bleiben würde. Er mochte Niels, mochte ihn schon lange, und dass er sich in ihn verguckt hatte, war ja erst später gekommen. Damit würde er schon irgendwie klar kommen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen. Zum Beispiel, ob Niels das alles unbeschadet überstand. Ob er es überhaupt...  
  
"Rico?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Gibt es noch was, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?" fragte Simon vorsichtig.  
  
"Reden?", fragte Rico leise nach. Simon nickte. "Und... worüber?"  
  
"Über dich und... Niels?" schlug Simon vor.  
  
"Was soll mit mir und Niels sein?"  
  
"Das wollte ich von dir wissen."  
  
Leise seufzte Rico. "Ich mag ihn", gestand er.  
  
Simon nickte. "Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Und er?"  
  
"Er will keine Beziehung. An sich nicht."  
  
"Wegen... dieser Gedankensache?"  
  
"Ja, genau. Er will nicht ständig Gedanken hören müssen.  
  
"Kann ich verstehen", murmelte Simon. "Aber bei Clemens und René klappt es auch gut."  
  
"Es wird nichts. Er will nicht. Und selbst wenn, würde er mich nicht wollen."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich ein Mann bin, denke ich. Ich glaub nicht, dass er schwul ist. Oder bi."  
  
"Hattest du schon mal was mit nem Mann?"  
  
"Immerhin hab ich mich in einen verguckt."  
  
"Ja, aber vorher hattest du noch nie was mit einem. Warum sollte sich Niels nicht auch dich vergucken? In den tollen Menschen Rico, der zufällig halt ein Mann ist?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Aber ich glaub eher nicht."  
  
"Er wird es in deinen Gedanken lesen, oder?"  
  
"Bis jetzt kann ich es vermeiden. Ich denke an andere Dinge."  
  
"Ihr Adlers macht euch das Leben gern schwer", seufzte Simon.  
  
"René doch nicht, oder? Clemens kam, sah und siegte."  
  
"Aber am Anfang hat er sich gegen seine Gefühle gewehrt."  
  
"Nicht lange... Außerdem kam da ja noch mehr zusammen."  
  
"Und du denkst also, es gibt keine Hoffnung für Niels und dich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Simon beugte sich vor und strich ihm mitfühlend über den Arm.  
  
"Ist schon ok. Es ist auch so... schön mit ihm."  
  
"Im Moment muss er ja eh erstmal gesund werden."  
  
"Ja, das ist das Wichtigste."  
  
"Das Eis", rief Jenny in diesem Moment und kam mit drei Glasschüsseln zurück.  
  
Sie reichte jedem eine und setzte sich dann mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Schoß hin. "Via au!", protestierte die Kleine, als ihre Mama anfing zu essen.  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Na die Kleine weiß aber, was sie will."  
  
"klar, immer das, was die Mama hat."  
  
"Kluges Mädchen", grinste Rico.  
  
Simon stimmte ein. "Sehr kluges Mädchen!" Sie aßen gemütlich ihr Eis, dann verabschiedete sich Rico, er wollte wieder zum Krankenhaus fahren. René hatte bisher nicht wieder angerufen, also würde er wohl in Hamburg bleiben müssen. Er eilte durch das riesige Gebäude zur Intensivstation und meldete sich bei der Schwester an. "Wie geht es ihn?"  
  
"Unverändert", sagte die Schwester.  
  
"Darf ich zu ihm?"  
  
"Aber nur kurz", sagte die Schwester.  
  
"Ok", nickte Rico. "Will ihm nur zeigen, dass ich ihn hier nicht alleine lasse."  
  
Die Schwester nickte und half ihm dann in einen der Kittel. "Danke", nickte Rico und betrat dann das Zimmer, unsicher und mit Herzklopfen.  
  
Wieder war er erschrocken von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Von dem blassen Niels mit den vielen Geräten um sich herum.  
  
"Hey Niels", grüßte er ihn leise, so leise, dass er weiterschlafen würde, wenn er nicht wach war. Und tatsächlich schien Niels diesmal tief zu schlafen, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht. So setzte sich Rico einfach an das Bett und griff seine Hand, ganz vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich hab mit Sarah telefonierte", erzählte er dann flüsternd. Wieder keine Reaktion von Niels. Trotzdem begann er von dem Telefonat zu erzählen und auch von dem Telefonat mit René und dem Essen bei Simon.  
  
Irgendwann fühlte er, wie sich Niels' Hand bewegte. Rico hielt inne und sah Niels aufmerksam an. Es dauerte lange, bis Niels schließlich die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Rico lächelte sofort. "Hey, du bist wach."  
  
"Rico?", krächzte Niels.  
  
"Ja, ich bin hier", flüsterte Rico und drückte Niels Hand.  
  
"Schön..."  
  
"Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse."  
  
"Lieb von dir..."  
  
"Du bist mein Freund, und Freunde sind füreinander da."  
  
Niels knurrte nur leise, dann schien er wieder einzuschlafen. Rico nickte und hielt weiter seine Hand. "Schlaf weiter", wisperte er.  
  
Er reagierte nicht mehr, er schlief wohl schon wieder. Rico blieb an Niels Bett sitzen und hielt dessen Hand, bis die Schwester in der Tür erschien. Sie musste gar nichts sagen, Rico wusste schon bescheid. Er drückte noch einmal leicht Niels' Hand, stand auf und beugte sich über ihn. "Niels... schlaf dich gesund, ja? Schlaf... und werd gesund", wisperte er und berührte seine heiße Stirn mit den Lippen.  
  
"Ich komm bald wieder", versprach er, dann löste er sich schweren Herzens von Niels. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben, einfach, um bei ihm zu sein. Ihm beim Schlafen zuzugucken. Für ihn da zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das für Niels irgendwie störend sein sollte.  
  
"Herr Adler?", rief die Schwester ihn jetzt doch leise. Rico seufzte und folgte der Schwester aus dem Raum.  
  
"Herr Reinart braucht Ruhe", erklärte sie leise.  
  
"Ich stör ihn aber doch gar nicht."  
  
"Sie sind da - das beunruhigt die Patienten dann doch."  
  
"Und da ist es besser, wenn er allein in diesem Raum aufwacht. Angeschlossen an diese Geräte?"  
  
"Einen besorgten Angehörigen neben sich zu haben ist auch nicht besser. Verstehen Sie doch, Herr Adler... Herr Reinart ist wirklich sehr, sehr krank."  
  
"Ich weiß. Grade deshalb will ich doch bei ihm sein", sagte Rico.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihm seine Ruhe, ja? Sie können heute Abend noch mal vorbeikommen."  
  
Als ob er eine Wahl hatte! Aber diesmal hielt er den Mund. Es war keine gute Idee, es sich mit den Schwestern zu verscherzen. "Na gut", seufzte er.  
  
"Es ist wirklich nur das Beste für Herrn Reinart, glauben Sie mir."  
  
Rico lächelte schwach. "Ich... mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um ihn..."  
  
"Ja, das ist verständlich. Aber wir tun alles für Ihren Freund."  
  
"Wie... wie lange muss er denn noch auf der Intensivstation bleiben"  
  
"Oh, das ist leider ganz schwer zu sagen. Bis jetzt sehen wir noch keine wirkliche Besserung, es kann also noch etwas dauern."  
  
"Aber ist es denn nicht gut, dass er ab und an wach ist?"  
  
"Das kann man so nicht sagen. Sehen Sie, sein Körper muss gegen die Krankheit kämpfen, und da ist es besser, wenn er wirklich ruhig ist."  
  
Rico sackte in sich zusammen. Hätte die Schwestern ihn nicht einfach anlügen können? Wenigstens ein bisschen? "Also... gibt es überhaupt keine Besserung? Gibt es denn keine Medikamente dagegen?"  
  
"Er bekommt alles, was wir haben, aber es dauert nun mal, bis es anschlägt. Aber machen Sie sich mal keine zu großen Gedanken. Herr Reinart ist jung und kräftig, der wird es schon schaffen."  
  
"Und trotzdem liegt er jetzt auf der Intensivstation."  
  
"Ja, natürlich, da haben wir ihn einfach besser im Blick."  
  
Rico seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich müde und ausgelaugt. "Danke. Ich... ich sollte Sie jetzt weiterarbeiten lassen."  
  
"Kommen Sie mal heute Abend wieder, dann können Sie auch mit dem Arzt reden."  
  
"Ok", sagte Rico und lächelte sie leicht an.  
  
Die Schwester erwiderte das Lächeln. "Bis heute Abend."  
  
"Bis heute Abend", sagte Rico und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Und wohin jetzt? Er konnte ja schlecht wieder Simon auf die Nerven gehen. Seine Studienfreunde waren in alle Welt verstreut - für Praktika oder Urlaub. Und Renés andere Kollegen mussten trainieren.  
  
Schließlich fuhr er zurück zu Niels Wohnung. Er konnte wenigstens das mit der Praktikumsstelle klären und dann... vielleicht ein bisschen schlafen.  
  
Im Supermarkt besorgte er sich noch etwas zu Essen, dann saß er auf Niels' Sessel und rief in München an.  
  
Das Gespräch fiel ihm nicht leicht, auch wenn Daniel Verständnis für ihn hatte. "Den Platz können wir dir aber nicht reservieren", sagte er. "Es gibt viele, die sich beworben hatten."  
  
"Ja, das hab ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich werd mir hier etwas suchen müssen. Aber... mein... Freund hat keine Verwandten oder so hier in Köln und wär ganz alleine."  
  
"Schon klar, das kann ich verstehen", sagte Daniel. "Manchmal gibt es Wichtigeres als den Job."  
  
"Danke. Ich... ich komm noch mal vorbei, ich muss ja auch meine Sachen abholen."  
  
"Dann wünsche ich deinem Freund gute Besserung und dir viel Glück bei der Suche."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico erleichtert. Er verabschiedete sich schnell und legte auf. Jetzt musste er nur irgendwie seine Klamotten wieder her bekommen. Und zwar schnell, er hatte schließlich nur ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln mit nach Köln gebracht. Er würde morgen Vormittag ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Und ansonsten... würde er hier bei Niels wohnen, der hatte wenigstens eine ausgestattete Küche und einen Fernseher.  
  
Er schloss die Augen. Ja, das war eindeutig die beste Idee. Niels würde es bestimmt nicht stören, wenn er hier wohnte. Wenn er etwas wacher war, würde er Niels noch einmal offiziell fragen. Und sich ansonsten nützlich machen, Fenster putzen und so. Er war zwar keine Leuchte in der Hausarbeit, aber der gute Wille zählte bekanntlich ja auch. Und wenn Niels wieder nach Hause kam, würde er ihn weiter umsorgen.  
  
Er lächelte schwach. Wer wusste schon, wann er Niels mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Die Schwester hatte ihm wenig Hoffnung gemacht, dass das in naher Zukunft geschehen würde. Und so, wie es Niels im Moment ging, konnte er es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stand er auf und ging in die Küche um sich ein Brot zu machen. Danach würde er sich ein Stündchen aufs Ohr hauen und dann würde er zurück ins Krankenhaus fahren. Er aß nur eine halbe Scheibe, dann legte er sich hin, zog die Decke hoch und war eingeschlafen.


	21. Schlafen lassen

  
Rico schlief länger als geplant, fast zwei Stunden. Wirklich ausgeruht fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht. Die Sorgen um Niels verhinderten einen erholsamen Schlaf. Gegen fünf Uhr war er schließlich wieder im Krankenhaus.  
  
"Der Arzt ist grad bei ihm", teilte ihm die Schwester mit.  
  
"Kann ich danach mit ihm reden?", fragte Rico sofort.  
  
Die Schwester nickte. "Ich sag Ihnen bescheid."  
  
"Danke", nickte Rico und lehnte sich an die Wand. Vielleicht konnte der Arzt ihm ja mehr sagen. Ihm sagen, wann er Niels wieder mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Er wurde schon langsam ungeduldig, bis der Arzt ihm endlich gegenüber stand.  
  
"Wie geht es Niels?" fragte er sofort.  
  
"Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro, ja?"  
  
Rico nickte und folgte dem Arzt. Sie betraten ein recht unaufgeräumtes Büro, zwei Schreibtische, viele Papiere, viele Bücher. "Setzen Sie sich", bot der Arzt Rico einen Stuhl an. Rico setzte sich und sah den Arzt unruhig an. "Also, Sie haben sicher mitbekommen, dass es Ihrem Freund nicht gut geht. Und es im Moment auch nicht besser wird."  
  
Rico schluckte und nickte leicht.  
  
"Wir haben ihm, als er kam, erstmal ein Breitbandantibiotikum gegeben, gestern hatten wir dann das Ergebnis und können gezielt den Erreger bekämpfen."  
  
"Dann kann Niels bald wieder auf die normale Station verlegt werden?"  
  
"Nein, das... das leider noch nicht. Eher... im Gegenteil. Wenn sich in den nächsten Stunden nichts ändert, dann werden wir ihn sedieren, ins künstliche Koma legen. Wenn das Gehirn absolute Ruhe hat, dann heilt es meist folgenlos aus.  
  
"Koma", wisperte Rico geschockt.  
  
Der Arzt nickte. "Ja, das ist... da müssen Sie sich aber keine großen Sorgen machen, auch das ist ganz üblich bei einer Meningitis."  
  
"Aber... er... er hat doch mit mir gesprochen und..."  
  
"Das ist richtig, aber... er ist noch lange nicht über den Berg."  
  
Rico hatte Mühe auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er fühlte sich... überfordert. Und er hatte Angst. Angst um seinen Niels. "Wi... wird er wieder gesund?" wisperte er schließlich.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dazu noch nichts sagen kann. Es kann noch alles passieren."  
  
"Scheiße", flüsterte Rico und presste die Augen zusammen um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen.  
  
"Aber er ist jung und von guter Konstitution."  
  
Rico nickte abgehakt und versuchte sich irgendwie wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Der Arzt gab ihm Zeit dazu, dann begann er den Ablauf dieses künstlichen Komas zu erklären. Rico versuchte sich alles zu merken, aber die meiste Zeit rauschte die Stimme des Arztes nur an ihm vorbei. Schließlich sah der Arzt ihn an. "Wir tun alles für Ihren Freund, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Sie können ihn weiter besuchen kommen, manchmal hilft das. Und wenn sie fragen haben, bin ich für Sie da."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Holen Sie sich noch was zu trinken, atmen Sie tief durch, und dann gehen Sie zu ihm."  
  
"Ich muss seine Schwester anrufen..."  
  
"Machen sie das."  
  
Rico holte noch einmal tief Luft und stand dann auf. "Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit für mich genommen haben."  
  
"Mach ich jederzeit", versprach der Arzt.  
  
Rico versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was ihm ziemlich misslang, gab dem Arzt die Hand und verließ das Büro. Er atmete tief durch, dann holte er sich, wie der Arzt empfohlen hatte, ein Wasser und stellte sich auf den Flur vor der Station um Sarah anzurufen. Seine Hand zitterte ziemlich, als er die Nimmer wählte. Wie zum Teufel sollte er Sarah sagen, dass ihr Bruder ins künstliche Koma versetzt werden würde?  
  
"Rico, hallo! Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie sofort.  
  
"Ich... ich hab grade mit dem Arzt gesprochen", sagte Rico leise. "Sie wollen... ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzten..."  
  
Es war still auf der anderen Seite, totenstill. Dann hörte er etwas rascheln und knarren. "Warn mich nächstes Mal vor", bat Sarah schwach.  
  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Schon gut... du klingst auch ziemlich fertig. Hast du es gerade erfahren?"  
  
"Ja vor... vor ein paar Minuten oder so..."  
  
"Kannst du noch mal zu ihm?"  
  
"Ja, ich geh gleich zu ihm."  
  
"Dann... sag ihm, dass ich ihn sehr lieb habe, ja?", bat Sarah leise.  
  
Rico schluckte. "Sag ich ihm", flüsterte er.  
  
"Danke... Können wir... heute Abend noch mal telefonieren?"  
  
"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich zu Hause bin", versprach er ihr.  
  
"Danke. Dann... Mantenga la cabeza en alto! Ähm - halt die Ohren steif."  
  
"Bis später, Sarah", sagte Rico leise und legte auf. Langsam ließ er das Handy sinken. Seine Hand zitterte immer noch und er brauchte drei Versuche, bis er das Handy endlich in der Hosentasche verstaut hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es half alles nichts, er musste jetzt zu Niels. Und dort musste er Stark sein, für Niels.  
  
Mit festen Schritten ging er zu Niels' Zimmer, klopfte leise und schob die Tür auf. Leise ging er zum Bett, vor dem noch immer der Stuhl stand und setzte sich.  
  
"Niels?", fragte er leise und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. Niels Haut war immer noch viel zu warm.  
  
"Niels? Wach mal auf, ja?", bat Rico leise.  
  
Es dauerte, bis sich Niels leicht regte und nach einer halben Ewigkeit auch die Augen aufschlug. "Hey", lächelte Rico ihn gequält an. _Er sieht wirklich schlecht aus... vermutlich hat der Arzt recht... aber..._  
  
"Rico...?"  
  
"Ich bin hier, Niels, ich bin hier."  
  
"Das... gut..."  
  
"Ich bin für dich da, auch wenn die Schwestern mich immer wieder wegschicken." Niels lächelte erschöpft und seine Augen schlossen sich schon wieder.  
  
"Dir gehts richtig dreckig, was?"  
  
"... besser, wenn du... hier bist", flüsterte Niels kaum hörbar.  
  
"Wegen... der Gedanken?" Diesmal verstand er Niels Antwort nicht, so leise war sie. Er beugte sich weiter über ihn, dichter ran. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Deine... Gedanken sind so warm und weich..."  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Rico, es war schön das zu hören. Mit einer Hand strich er Niels leicht durch die feuchtgeschwitzten Haare. "Ich soll dir von Sarah sagen, dass sich dich ganz doll lieb hat", flüsterte er Niels ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich sie... auch.."  
  
"Sag ich ihr", versprach Rico.  
  
"Du bist... besorgt...", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Mach mir halt Sorgen um dich."  
  
"So schlimm?"  
  
"Du bist mir halt sehr wichtig", flüsterte Rico. "Und es... es tut mir weh, dich hier so zu sehen."  
  
"Du mir auch... wichtig..."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Weiß ich." _Wenn ich dir doch nur auf die gleiche Art wichtig wäre, wie du mir..._  
  
"Warm und weich...", nuschelte Niels.  
  
Rico nickte. "Versprich mir, dass du wieder gesund wirst, ja?"  
  
"Ich tu mein Bestes..."  
  
"Das reicht nicht. Versprich es mir", forderte Rico.  
  
"Ich werde wieder... gesund", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Gut", flüsterte Rico und drückte Niels einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wir kriegen das zusammen hin. Irgendwie..."  
  
Niels wollte etwas sagen, da öffnete sich die Tür, und der Arzt betrat den Raum. Rico verkrampfte sich schlagartig und drückte Niels Hand noch fester.  
  
"Was...", fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Nichts", flüsterte Rico. "Ich... ich muss jetzt nur wieder gehen. Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast, ja?"  
  
"Sie können noch bleiben", meinte der Arzt leise. Rico sah den Arzt dankbar an. "Herr Reinart, wir haben zusammen überlegt, wie wir weiter vorgehen können bei Ihnen. Wir kommen nicht drumrum Sie erstmal... schlafen zu lassen."  
  
"Schlafen... lassen?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Wir werden Sie in eine Narkose legen."  
  
 _Narkose klingt natürlich viel besser als Koma_ dachte Rico.  
  
Sofort sah Niels ihn stumm an. Rico zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.  
  
"Es wird für Sie einfacher, wenn Sie schlafen. Und wenn es Ihrem Kopf wieder besser geht, wachen Sie einfach wieder auf."  
  
"Ich bin hier, die ganze Zeit", sagte Rico. "Ich lass dich nicht allein, das hab ich dir versprochen."  
  
"Ich weiß... kannst du mich... festhalten?", fragte Niels, und Rico fühlte förmlich, dass Niels Angst hatte.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Rico ohne zu Zögern. Er würde alles für Niels tun und ihn festhalten, das war leicht. Er sah sich kurz fragend zum Arzt um, der ihm leicht zunickte. Er stand auf und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Dann lehnte er sich vor, bis er Niels etwas ungeschickt umarmen konnte.  
  
Niels schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht an ihn. Rico schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Seine Lippen strichen hauchzart über Niels Stirn. "Bist hier...", wisperte Niels, während der Arzt sich an seinem Tropf zu schaffen machte.  
  
"Immer", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise, dann dämmerte er fühlbar weg.  
  
 _Ich liebe dich_ dachte Rico und drückte Niels noch enger an sich.  
  
Nach diesem Gedanken fühlte er die Hand in seine noch einmal zucken, dann war Niels komplett narkotisiert.  
  
Rico spürte, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Hastig wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken weg und löste sich dann widerstrebend von Niels. "Sie können noch bleiben", erlaubte der Arzt leise.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Er hörte, wie der Arzt leise das Zimmer verließ. Er musste Niels nicht überwachen, das übernahmen die unzähligen Maschinen. Stumm sah Rico Niels an, der mit geschlossen Augen dalag, als würde er schlafen. Und irgendwie tat er das ja auch.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast es gehört", flüsterte Rico. Vielleicht... vielleicht half Niels das Wissen, dass Rico ihn liebte, ja irgendwie. Das war vermutlich ein frommer Wunsch, aber an irgendwas musste er sich einfach festhalten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gesessen hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine junge Schwester reinkam. "Herr Adler?"  
  
Er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. "Ja?"  
  
"Sie sollten langsam nach Hause fahren. Es ist schon spät, und Sie sehen wirklich müde aus."  
  
Rico zögerte. Er wollte Niels nicht allein lassen. Er hatte ihm versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben. "Sie können hier nicht die ganze Zeit bleiben... Sie müssen auch an sich denken."  
  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte er. "Ich... noch fünf Minuten, ja?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich", lächelte sie Rico an.  
  
Rico schaffte es, das Lächeln schwach zu erwidern. Er wartete, bis sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, dann sah er wieder zu Niels. "Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er leise. Natürlich bekam er keine Reaktion. "Ich komm morgen wieder", fuhr er fort. Das machte man doch so, oder? Mit Patienten, die im Koma lagen, zu sprechen, als würde sie einen hören.  
  
Also sprach er weiter. "Ich schlaf wieder bei dir, ich hoffe, das ist ok. Ich putz dir auch die Fenster."  
  
Er strich leicht über Niels Handrücken. "Und ich achte darauf, dass der Kühlschrank immer voll ist."  
  
Er beugte sich noch einmal über ihn und küsste seine heiße Stirn, dann stand er auf. "Bis morgen", flüsterte er, dann verließ er schnell das Zimmer.  
  
Draußen stand die Schwester an einem Wagen mit Getränken, sie sah auf, als sie ihn kommen hörte. Rico lehnte sich neben die Tür an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Das alles war zu viel für ihn.  
  
"Ein ziemlicher Schreck, hm?", machte sie mitfühlend.  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja das... ich dachte, es würde ihm bald wieder besser gehen und jetzt?"  
  
"Das ist aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Also das mit dem künstlichen Koma. Die Patienten erholen sich dabei ganz gut."  
  
"Ja, das hat der Arzt auch gesagt. Das hilft im Moment aber nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Nein, das ist richtig. Aber die Ärzte hier sind wirklich gut."  
  
"Weiß ich. Mein Bruder war ein paar Mal hier", grinste er schief.  
  
Die Schwester grinste. "Aber ja nicht bei uns."  
  
"Nein, nicht hier auf der Station", sagte Rico und fuhr sich über die Augen. "Ich halte Sie vom arbeiten ab, tut mir leid."  
  
"Das ist nicht schlimm, ich hab heute Nacht noch genug Zeit."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht und drückte sich von der Wand ab. "Ich sollte trotzdem fahren. Ich muss noch ein paar Telefonate führen."  
  
"Dann wünsche ich noch einen guten Abend. Es wird schon alles werden mit Ihrem Freund."  
  
"Er hats mir versprochen", sagte Rico leise. "Bis morgen."  
  
"Bis morgen", verabschiedete ihn die Schwester.  
  
Langsam machte sich Rico auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und versuchte das Erlebte irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Sie hatten Niels ins künstliche Koma versetzt. Er hatte ihn gehalten, fest umarmt - und versucht ihm etwas von der Angst zu nehmen. Gott, diese Angst - einzuschlafen und nicht zu wissen, ob man wieder aufwachte. Rico war so froh bei ihm gewesen zu sein.  
  
Wie in Trance fuhr er nach Hause, zu Niels Wohnung. Er fühlte sich schrecklich allein in der leeren Wohnung und die ganze Zeit musste er an Niels denken. Er war so schwach gewesen, und hatte solche Angst gehabt. Und er, Rico, hatte jetzt auch Angst. Was, wenn er nicht wieder aufwachte? Was, wenn er nicht mehr so war wie zuvor? Es gab so viele Folgeschäden!  
  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass René hier wäre. Dass er mit all dem nicht so schrecklich allein wäre. Aber René konnte nicht weg, und er konnte nicht eben nach Hamburg fahren, wenn er morgen früh wieder zu Niels wollte. Und das hatte er ja versprochen Rico kauerte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er musste noch telefonieren, mit René, mit Sarah... aber im Augenblick schaffte er es nicht.  
  
Im Moment schaffte er es grade mal so, die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wenn er jetzt anfing zu heulen, würde er so schnell vermutlich nicht wieder aufhören. Aber er machte sich nun mal solche ungeheuren Sorgen um Niels. Dazu kam noch die Unsicherheit, was er von seinen eigenen Gefühlen halten sollte. Und wie Niels darauf reagieren würde, wenn er wieder wach war.  
  
Er konnte zwar seine Gedanken etwas abschirmen, aber nicht so, dass er so etwas Wichtiges überhören konnte. Seine Liebeserklärung von vorhin würde Niels vermutlich für ne Halluzination halten, wenn er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Vermutlich war das auch das Beste. Niels stand nicht auf Männer, somit auch nicht auf ihn. Er sollte sich das alles aus dem Kopf schlagen. Aber das ging nicht so einfach.  
  
Niels war... einfach ein Traummann. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber auch nicht außergewöhnlich gut. Was Rico aber viel wichtiger war - er war ein unglaublich guter Freund. Und deswegen hatte er sich auch in ihn verguckt. Mit einer Hand zog er ein Kissen zu sich und vergrub seinen Kopf darin.   
  
Es roch nach Niels...  
  
"Du musst wieder gesund werden", flüsterte er. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn Niels das alles nicht... oder auch nur irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden... In diesem Moment begann sein Handy in der Tasche zu vibrieren.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, sofort kam eine unbestimmte... nein, eine ganz bestimmte Angst hoch. "Adler?", meldete er sich hastig.  
  
"Rico was ist los?" fragte sein Bruder. "Du klingst so panisch."  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Rico auf. "Du nur..."  
  
"Ja, nur ich. Wen hast du erwartet?" fragte René.  
  
"Niemanden. Es ist nur... Niels..."  
  
"Was ist mit Niels?"  
  
"Sie.. sie haben ihn heute ins künstliche Koma...", erzählte Rico leise, dann blieb ihm die Stimme weg.  
  
René konnte sich genug zusammenreimen, auch wenn Ricos Gedanken nur verschwommen zu ihm drangen und entsetzlich wirr waren. "Rico, ich komm zu dir, ok? Wenn ich jetzt los fahre bin ich... so gegen Mitternacht bei dir. Bist du noch in Niels' Wohnung?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut, dann komm ich dahin", sagte René.  
  
"Danke. Wo... wo bist du? Bei Clemens?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin in Bremen."  
  
"Lieb, dass du kommst." Inzwischen fühle sich Rico wieder ein klein bisschen besser, allein durch die Aussicht nicht allein bleiben zu müssen. "Ihr habt erst morgen Nachmittag Training?"  
  
"Ja. Ich werd trotzdem früh fahren müssen, aber das geht halt nicht anders", sagte René. "Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg."  
  
"Ich... danke", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Bis gleich", sagte René und legte dann auf.


	22. Ein Bruder zur rechten Zeit

Nur drei Stunden, nachdem sie telefoniert hatten, klingelte es an Niels' Haustür. Rico stemmte sich hoch und ging zur Tür um René aufzumachen. "Hey", wurde er gleich in die Arme seines Bruders gezogen. Ganz fest, und es half tatsächlich. Rico schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach in Renés Arme fallen.  
  
"Langsam", murmelte René und hielt ihn weiter fest, dabei zog er ihn sanft in die Wohnung. _Niels... solche Sorgen... ist extra... diese ganzen Schläuche... wenn er es nicht... René ist... Niels... blass... die Kabel... Tod... so krank... Niels... was, wenn Folgen... René ist da... Krankenhaus... Beatmung... Niels... Liebe ihn... Sorgen... wenn er das..._  
  
"Rico ganz ruhig", sagte René. "Erzähl mir alles der Reihe nach."  
  
Langsam führte er seinen Bruder ins Wohnzimmer, auf Niels' Sofa, und setzte sich zu ihm. Auffordernd sah er ihn an und versuchte, während Rico noch schwieg, sich irgendeinen Reim auf das Gedankenwirrwarr zu machen.  
  
"Sie haben Niels in ein künstliches Koma versetzt", sagte Rico schließlich leise.  
  
Mitfühlend nickte René, er wünschte sich seinen Bruder genauso beruhigen zu können, wie Clemens es bei ihm immer tat. "Dann geht es ihm ziemlich schlecht, hm?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Der Arzt meint, es wäre nicht selten, dass sowas passiert aber..."  
  
"Aber du machst dir trotzdem große Sorgen. Das fühlt man, Kleiner."  
  
"Du hast ihn nicht gesehen", flüsterte Rico. "Er hatte solche Angst..."  
  
René sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Aber du warst bei ihm. Du hast ihn nicht alleine gelassen."  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Ich... René, was ist, wenn er nicht wieder aufwacht?"  
  
"Denk nicht drüber nach. Er wird wieder aufwachen." René zuckte zusammen, als er ein Bild von Rico auffing. Die beiden am Krankenbett, Rico hielt Niels ganz fest im Arm... und dazu der Gedanke... _Wie man einen Hund festhält, den man einschläfern lassen muss._  
  
René rutschte näher zu seinem Bruder und zog ihn an sich. "Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich... ich hab Angst", gestand Rico. Er schmiegte sich an seinen Bruder, es war, als würde er sich an ihm verkriechen wollen.  
  
René nickte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn es um Clemens ginge. Er legte beide Arme fest um seinen Bruder und hielt ihn fest. "Es wird alles gut werden. Niels ist stark, der schafft das."  
  
"Er muss es schaffen", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Wird er. Ganz bestimmt. Und dann..." René zögerte, so ganz traute er den Gedanken nicht, die er von Rico auffing.  
  
"Was und dann?"  
  
"Du magst ihn."  
  
"Ja. Sehr."  
  
René lächelte leicht. "Und er?"  
  
"Will keine Beziehung", sagte Rico. "Und er will wohl auch keinen Mann. Aber das ist jetzt erstmal eh egal..."  
  
"Ja, ist es. Erstmal muss er wieder gesund werden. Dann könnt ihr immer noch weitersehen. Weiß er eigentlich davon?"  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, ob sein Gedanke Niels noch erreicht hatte. "Eher nicht. Und wenn, wird er es vermutlich für eine Halluzination halten."  
  
René grinste leicht. "Hast es dir ja auch... einfach gemacht. Erst denken, wenn er schon weg ist."  
  
"Ich wollte ihn damit nicht belasten..."  
  
"Hättest du auch nicht, wenn er dich noch gehört hätte. Auf jeden Fall warst du für ihn da, ich denke, das war ihm sehr wichtig."  
  
"Niemand sollte in so einer Situation allein sein."  
  
"Nein, das sollte niemand. Und ich finds schön, dass du derjenige sein konntest, der bei Niels war."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Ich hab vorhin mein Praktikum abgesagt", erzählte er dann.  
  
René zögerte etwas, er schien darüber nachzudenken, dann nickte er. "Ist nur fair."  
  
"Ich kann Niels hier nicht allein lassen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wann er entlassen wird. Das könnte Wochen dauern", sagte Rico leise.  
  
René lachte leise. "Ich könnte Clemens auch nie alleine lassen."  
  
Rico lächelte schwach und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Renés Schulter. _Bin froh, dass du da bist._  
  
"Siehst du, dich kann ich auch nicht alleine lassen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Abend mit Clemens so gestört hab."  
  
"Manchmal geht mein Bruder halt vor. Außerdem seh ich Clemens jetzt echt oft - das ist total schön." Froh, ein unverfängliches Thema gefunden zu haben erzählte er von Clemens und der neuen Nähe zwischen ihnen.  
  
Rico hörte zu und lehnte sich dabei weiter an seinen Bruder. Die Nähe tat gut. Es war vertraut und ihm wurde wieder klar, wie sehr ihm René fehlte. Es war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass sie getrennt wurden - räumlich getrennt - seit René damals aus Leipzig nach Leverkusen gegangen war. Er fehlte ihm jetzt genauso wie damals.  
  
"Wir müssen versuchen uns häufiger zu sehen", sagte René leise, der die Gedanken seines Bruders natürlich mitbekam.  
  
"Hmm... mal sehen, wie das mit dem Praktikum wird..." Aber er wollte Niels nicht alleine lassen, es war schon schwer genug gewesen nach München zu gehen, als er noch gemeint hatte, dass Niels nur eine Erkältung hätte.  
  
"Du willst dir hier was suchen, in Niels' Nähe", vermutete René.  
  
Rico nickte leicht. "Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis er wirklich wieder fit ist." Und auch sonst wollte er gern in Niels' Nähe bleiben.  
  
René nickte. "Ist ja auch keine schlechte Idee. Du hast hier in der Nähe soviele Möglichkeiten. Muss ja nicht Köln sein, kann auch Leverkusen oder Gladbach werden. Da findest du schon was."  
  
"Simon meint, er würde mal die Fühler ausstrecken."  
  
"Das ist lieb von ihm", sagte René lächelnd. "Darum hätte ich ihn auch gebeten."  
  
"Musst du nicht, der denkt auch alleine mit. Ich war ja heute Mittag in Eschweiler bei ihm."  
  
René sah ziemlich erleichtert aus. "Ich wollte schon Rüdi bitten, sich vielleicht ein bisschen um dich zu kümmern", sagte er.  
  
 _An Rüdi hätt ich auch denken können_  
  
"Ja, hättest du", grinste René. "Du weißt, dass du bei ihm auch immer willkommen bist."  
  
"Ja, weiß ich. Ich werd ihn morgen mal anrufen."  
  
Zufrieden nickte René. Wenn sich Simon und Rüdi um Rico kümmern würden, musste er nicht ganz so auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen. "Clemens hat gesagt, er würde auch jederzeit vorbeikommen. Du musst ihr nur anrufen, wenn dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt oder du ne Schulter brauchst."  
  
"Ihr seid toll", lächelte Rico leicht.  
  
"Wir sind ne Familie", sagte René und zog Rico noch ein wenig enger an sich. Inzwischen fühlte er, wie viel ruhiger Rico geworden war. Und darüber war er froh, nicht nur, weil seine Gedanken zuvor unerträglich laut und konfus gewesen waren, sondern auch, weil er ihn so morgen mit besserem Gewissen wieder alleine lassen konnte. Jetzt konnten sie nur hoffen, dass es Niels schnell besser ging und von der Intensivstation runter kam.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend zusammen, bis sie beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu gähnen. "Bett?" schlug René vor.  
  
"Hmm... nur... ähm... ich hab in seinem Bett geschlafen..."  
  
"Ist es breit genug für uns beide?" fragte René.  
  
"Passt schon", beschloss Rico kurzerhand.  
  
"Gut", sagte René und stand auf.  
  
"Ich räum hier bisschen auf...", beschloss Rico, "und du machst dich fertig."  
  
"Danke", sagte René und ging zielstrebig ins Bad. Wenig später hörte Rico die Schlafzimmertür, und er machte sich selbst schnell fertig. Kurz darauf lagen sie beide in Niels‘ Bett. "Fast wie früher, oder?" flüsterte René. "Wenn du zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt bist, weil du nicht schlafen konntest."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Wenn Mama und Papa schon das dritte Mal gesagt haben, dass wir leise sein sollen."  
  
"Genau", sagte René. "Und dann hab ich dir zum Einschlafen Geschichten erzählt."  
  
"Von irgendwelchen Monstern..."  
  
"Und von mutigen Fußballhelden, die die Monster besiegt haben", lachte René.  
  
"Ja, aber immer mit ganz viel Blut. Und gebrochenen Knochen."  
  
"Und du hast dich immer so schön gegruselt."  
  
"Weißt du noch, wie ich dich angerufen hab, als du schon bei Rüdi warst, und ich nicht schlafen konnte?"  
  
René nickte. "Klar."  
  
"Und da hast du mir auch eine Geschichte erzählt."  
  
"Soll ich dir jetzt auch eine erzählen?"  
  
Rico grinste. "Kannst du das noch?"  
  
"Weiß nicht. Aber ich könnte es versuchen. Was möchte der kleine Rico denn hören?"  
  
"Na, das ist doch klar - vom fußballfressenden Monster"  
  
"Ok", sagte René und klopfte sein Kissen zurecht. "Also es war einmal ein ganz schreckliches Monster, das wohnte unter einer grünen Wiese. Eines Tages kamen viele Menschen mit Geräten, und aus der Wiese wurde ein Fußballplatz..."  
  
Er erzählte leise und ruhig, schloss irgendwann selbst die Augen und entspannte sich allmählich, und noch während der Erzählung schliefen sie beide ein.


	23. „Hol mich hier raus…“

Es war Renés Handywecker, der sie am nächsten Morgen weckte. Er hatte ihn früh genug gestellt, dass er noch in Ruhe mit Rico frühstücken konnte, ehe er sich auf die Heimreise nach Hamburg machen musste. Vielleicht würde auch noch Zeit für ein Besuch bei Niels bleiben.  
  
Er ließ Rico noch ein wenig schlafen und kümmerte sich um Kaffee und ein einfaches Frühstück - Toastbrot mit Honig und Müsli. Kurzentschlossen brachte er die Sachen dann auch ins Schlafzimmer. Ein bisschen Verwöhnung hatte Rico nach den letzten Tagen verdient.  
  
"Rico, aufwachen", rief er dann leise.  
  
"Hmm...", knurrte Rico, und René fühlte, wie seine Gedanken klarer wurden.  
  
"Morgen. Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht", lächelte René.  
  
"Morgen... danke", schob sich ein Lächeln auf Ricos Gesicht. Schnell schob sich René wieder ins Bett und zog dann das Tablett vorsichtig näher.  
  
"Hm, gemütlich", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
"Ja, find ich auch."  
  
"Wann musst du los? Haben wir noch bisschen Zeit?"  
  
"Ich hab mein Trainingszeug im Auto, ich muss also keinen Umweg fahren. Ein bisschen Zeit hab ich deshalb noch."  
  
"Magst du... willst du... mit?"  
  
"Ja", sagte René sofort. "Kann ich denn einfach so mit rein?"  
  
"Wir gucken einfach mal. Mit deiner Nase bestimmt..."  
  
"Versuchen wir es einfach", nickte René zustimmend.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Niels ist auch für mich ein guter Freund", sagte René.  
  
"Ich weiß... Komm, lass uns aufessen, dann können wir los." Schweigend machten sie sich über das Frühstück her, dann machten sie sich fertig.  
  
Wenig später standen sie am Eingang zur Intensivstation und warteten auf die Schwester. René war unruhig. Krankenhäuser hasste er wie die Pest. Er hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit in ihnen verbracht und allein der Geruch sorgte bei ihm schon für unschöne Erinnerungen. Aber für seinen Bruder und für Niels nahm er das auf sich.  
  
Er sah kurz zu Rico, der schon wieder schrecklich angespannt war. Dass sich Rico wirklich in Niels verliebt hatte, war schon ne faustdicke Überraschung. Bis auf die kurze Schwärmerei für Clemens, die wohl eher Taktik gewesen war, um René mit ihm zusammenzubringen, hatte er nie etwas in der Richtung geäußert - oder gefühlt. Gut er hatte ein paar Mal angedeutet, dass er nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt wäre auch mal was mit nem Mann anzufangen, aber das hier war doch was anderes. Das hier war Rico ernst.  
  
"Ah, guten Morgen, Herr Adler", wurde Rico von einer Schwester begrüßt. "Und Herr... Adler", grinste sie René dann an. René lachte leise.  
  
"Sie möchten Herrn Reinart auch besuchen?"  
  
"Wenn das ginge", sagte René. "Ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben und weiß auch nicht, wann ich wieder mal Zeit hab nach Köln zu kommen, deshalb..."  
  
"Kommen Sie rein", lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Danke", sagte René und lächelte sie an. "Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen."  
  
"Kommen Sie bitte mit", bat die Schwester, reichte ihnen Kittel und führte sie dann in das Zimmer, in dem Niels lag. Aus Gewohnheit klopfte Rico an, dann schob er die Tür auf. Das bekannte Bild zeigte sich, Niels an all den Maschinen, Schläuche, im Arm, am Hals, Kabel und Messgeräte überall, Beatmungsgerät...  
  
Neben sich hörte er René erschrocken einatmen.  
  
 _Ja, es sieht schlimm aus._  
  
"So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", murmelte René kaum hörbar und trat näher an das Bett. "Hey Niels", grüßte er ihn leise.  
  
Rico trat neben ihn und griff nach Niels Hand. René neben ihm schloss die Augen. "Niels?", fragte er leise und griff nun ebenfalls nach seinen Fingern, schob Rico dabei ein wenig zur Seite.   
  
_jemandda..._ hörte er, _Rico... bestimmt Rico... hol mich hier raus... Rico…_  
  
"Hörst du ihn?" fragte Rico.  
  
René nickte leicht, ganz vorsichtig, er wollte nichts verpassen von dem, was Niels dachte. Und er dachte so leise, kaum verständlich. _muss hier weg... Rico... hol mich raus…_  
  
"Was sagt er?" fragte Rico aufgeregt und sah Niels an.  
  
"Er denkt an dich", flüsterte Rico. "Er meint, du nimmst ihn mit."  
  
Rico schluckte. "Ich würd dich gern mitnehmen", flüsterte er.  
  
René schloss die Augen und umfasste die Hand fest. _Niels, hör mir zu, bitte. Du bist im Krankenhaus, und da musst du noch bleiben. Rico passt auf dich auf. Es passiert dir nichts._  
  
 _René?_ , hörte er Niels leise.  
  
René lächelte. _Ja, ich bin hier. Und Rico ist auch da._  
  
 _Rico... passt auf?_  
  
 _Natürlich. Rico passt auf dich auf. Er... macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Und ich mir auch._  
  
 _Ich... auch... Sag Rico..._ René lauschte noch eine Weile, aber Niels schien jetzt wieder wegzudämmern.  
  
Rico hatte René die ganze Zeit fragend angesehen, sich aber nicht getraut ihn zu unterbrechen. Wenn er mit Niels reden konnte, dann war das gut. Schließlich sah René ihn wieder an. "Nichts mehr. Die Hirnströme sind auch runtergegangen, guck mal. Er schläft wohl wieder."  
  
"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Er wollte hier weg, er meinte, du würdest ihn mitnehmen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er hier bleiben muss, und dass du auf ihn aufpasst."  
  
"Ach Niels", wisperte Rico und umfasste fest seine Hand.  
  
"Versuch in Gedanken mit ihm zu sprechen. Das scheint er eher wahrzunehmen als Sprache", riet René ihm. "Aber jetzt schläft er wohl."  
  
Rico lächelte schwach. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte seine Gedanken auch verstehen. Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, dass er mich hört."  
  
"Ich weiß... ich würds dir auch gern ausleihen... Aber immerhin weißt er, dass du hier bist und aufpasst."  
  
 _Ich lass dich nicht allein, Niels. Niemals._  
  
"Das weißt er", lächelte René neben ihm. "Ich sollte dir noch was sagen... aber ich weiß nicht was..."  
  
"Und du kannst nicht warten, bis er wieder aufwacht", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Nee, ich muss echt los - werd so schon zu spät kommen. Aber er braucht dich - vielleicht wollte er das sagen."  
  
"Ich brauch ihn auch", sagte Rico kaum hörbar. Dann sah er René an. "Es war schön, dass du hier warst."  
  
"Du hast mich gebraucht", zuckte René nur mit den Schultern. "Fährst du mit dem Bus zurück, oder soll ich dich schnell zu Hause rausschmeißen?"  
  
"Ich nehm den Bus zurück", sagte Rico. "Dann kann ich noch ein bisschen hier bleiben."  
  
"Ok, dann... melde dich, wenn was ist. Und auch wenn nichts ist. Heute Abend?", fragte René, während er Rico in die Arme zog.  
  
Rico nickte und umarmte seinen Bruder fest. "Grüß Clemens, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich. Versprochen."  
  
"Dann komm gut nach Hause", sagte Rico und ließ René ein wenig widerstrebend los. Er sah seinem Bruder nach, wie er leise das Krankenzimmer verließ.  
  
Seufzend sah er dann wieder zu Niels. "Jetzt ist er wieder weg..." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und griff nach Niels' Hand. "Und du schläfst wieder, hm?" _Oder ist es so besser? René meinte zumindest du würdest mich eher in Gedanken hören können._  
  
So würde er es machen, das fand er selbst angenehmer, außerdem konnte er so einfacher seine Gedanken steuern und ruhig halten. In Gedanken erzählte er Niels ein bisschen von dem, was René ihm erzählte hatte. Vom HSV, von Clemens... einfach alles, um sich ein bisschen abzulenken. Und um Niels... ebenfalls ein wenig zu beschäftigen, sollte er etwas davon mitbekommen. Viel zu bald nach seinem Geschmack öffnete sich die Tür, und die junge Schwester sah ihn auffordernd an.  
  
"Muss ich schon wieder gehen?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Ja, bitte. Heute Nachmittag wieder, ok?"  
  
Rico nickte. Er stand auf und beugte sich über Niels um ihn wieder einmal sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen. _Ich komme wieder so schnell ich kann, versprochen!_ Dann verschwand er leise aus dem Zimmer. Er verbrachte das Mittagessen wieder bei Simon und dessen Familie, ehe er am Nachmittag wieder zu Niels ins Krankenhaus ging. Es gab keine Neuigkeiten - weder zum besseren noch zum schlechteren.


	24. Es geht weiter.

  
  
So verliefen die nächsten Tage zwischen Besuchen und Warten. Zwei Mal am Tag konnte er Niels besuchen, die übrige Zeit brachte er irgendwie hinter sich. Simon versuchte ihn abzulenken und schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und rief auch Rüdi an. Der frühere Trainer und Ziehvater seines Bruders nahm sich ihm gleich an und kümmerte sich rührend um ihn. Es tat gut, grade nach den Besuchen bei Niels, wenn er besonders fertig war. Schon nach wenigen Besuchen fühlte er sich wie ein Familienmitglied. Es war klar, warum sich René hier so wohl gefühlt hatte. Er selbst kannte Rüdi, seine Frau und Fabrice auch gut, aber solch eine Herzlichkeit und Unterstützung hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie versprachen ihm auch zu helfen, wenn Niels wieder zu Hause war. "Du musst das nicht alles allein machen."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seid", lächelte Rico sie an. Doch trotz der Hilfe vermisste Rico seinen Bruder sehr. René wusste halt genau, was er dachte. Ihm konnte er nichts vormachen. Außerdem war René der einzige, der irgendwie mit Niels Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.  
  
Er selbst konnte nur für Niels denken, aber nichts weiter tun. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Niels seine Gedanken wirklich empfing oder ob er ins Leere dachte. Ein Versuch, ob René die Gedanken über Telefon auffangen konnte, war gescheitert - entweder, weil Niels nichts dachte, oder weil die Gedanken nicht stark genug waren, um über die Leitung übertragen zu werden.  
  
"Ich versuche, so schnell es geht wieder zu dir zu kommen", versprach René. Wirklich beruhigt hatte Rico das nicht, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wünschte nur, dass der Arzt endlich etwas anderes sagen würde als das sie weiter abwarten müssten.  
  
Es waren inzwischen zehn Tage vergangen, seit René ihn besucht hatte, als Niels' Arzt ihn ansprach. "Herr Adler? Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich... ist etwas mit Niels?"  
  
"Seine Werte haben sich in den letzten Tagen so weit gebessert, dass wir ihn aus dem künstlichen Koma holen wollen", sagte der Arzt.  
  
Einen Moment lang meinte Rico nicht richtig gehört zu haben, dann strahlte er. "Und... wann?"  
  
"Ich würde in einer halben Stunde vorbeikommen", sagte der Arzt. "Es wird aber dauern, bis Herr Reinart auch wirklich wach wird."  
  
"Oh, ich... kann ich dabei sein?" Rico fühlte deutlich, wie sein Herz aufgeregt pochte.  
  
Der Arzt nickte. "Sie müssen aber sofort den Raum verlassen, falls Ihre Anwesenheit Herrn Reinart zu sehr aufregt."  
  
"Ja, natürlich!" Hoffentlich regte die Anwesenheit der Ärzte und Schwestern ihn nicht zu sehr auf.  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns in einer halben Stunde", sagte der Arzt mit einem Nicken.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
"Herr Reinart wird immer noch sehr schwach sein", warnte der Arzt Rico vor.  
  
"Ja, das ist... klar. Aber ich bin schon froh, dass Sie es versuchen wollen."  
  
Der Arzt nickte noch einmal und verabschiedete sich dann fürs erste. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln betrat Rico das Zimmer, in dem Niels lag. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Niels Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. _Sie wollen dich aufwecken! Endlich!_ Wie üblich reagierte Niels nicht, daran hatte sich Rico aber inzwischen gewöhnt. _Ich bin so froh, Niels. So unglaublich froh. Und Sarah wird unendlich erleichtert sein._  
  
Er versuchte weiter Niels seine Erleichterung mitzuteilen, bis der Arzt das Zimmer betrat. "Hallo, Herr Adler, Herr Reinart. So, dann wollen wir mal. Es kann aber ein paar Stunden dauern, biss Herr Reinart wirklich wieder wach ist - und dann wird er nicht lange wach bleiben."  
  
"Kann ich so lange bei ihm bleiben?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, das wäre uns sogar sehr recht. Es kann sein, dass er verwirrt ist."  
  
Rico lächelte erleichtert. _Hörst du? ich bleib bei dir, bis du wach bist._  
  
Der Arzt nickte ihm zu und stellte an einigen Geräten herum. Rico hielt Niels' Hand ganz fest. "So, jetzt wird er ganz langsam aufwachen. Wenn er sich irgendwie rührt, oder vielleicht auch an den Schläuchen oder so zieht, rufen Sie uns sofort."  
  
Rico nickte. "Mach ich."  
  
Der Arzt nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er.  
  
"Niels", wisperte Rico. _Bald bist du wach und dann wirst du wieder ganz gesund._  
  
Jetzt sprach er nicht mehr nur in Gedanken mit Niels, erzählte von Rüdi, von Rico, von Clemens, von seinen Kollegen, die sich immer wieder nach Niels erkundigt hatten, und so viel anderes. Es waren Stunden vergangen, und er wurde schon ziemlich müde, als er schließlich ein leichtes Zucken in seiner Hand fühlte. Erst dachte er, dass er sich die Bewegung nur eingebildet hatte, aber dann wiederholte sich die Bewegung.  
  
"Hey Niels!", strahlte er ihn an, aber er bekam noch keine weitere Reaktion. Das hatte der Arzt aber ja angekündigt, also machte er sich da keine Gedanken. Dafür langte er nach dem Rufknopf, schließlich hatte er versprochen sofort zu rufen, wenn Niels sich rührte.  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann eilten der Arzt und eine Schwester in das Zimmer. "Alles in Ordnung? Was ist?", fragte der Doktor sofort.  
  
"Er hat sich bewegt", sagte Rico. "Also seine Hand hat gezuckt."  
  
"Na, dann schauen wir mal", lächelte der Arzt ihn an und trat an Niels' Bett. Er untersuchte ihn kurz, dann kündigte er an. "Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Sie brav alleine atmen."  
  
Rico strahlte. Das hörte sich gut an. Endlich keine blöden Maschinen mehr. Der Arzt hantierte etwas an Niels herum, dann nickte er zufrieden. Er legte ein Plastikrohr in eine Schale, die die Schwester ihm hinhielt. "Na, das klappt ja wunderbar!"  
  
 _Niels, hörst du mich? Bitte wach auf, bitte!_  
  
Wieder zuckte die Hand leicht.  
  
"Haben Sie gesehen?" rief Rico aufgeregt.  
  
"Habe ich - das ist ein gutes Zeichen", nickte der Arzt. "Ihr Freund wird ziemlich schnell wach."  
  
Rico seufzte erleichtert. _Endlich. Mein Niels..._  
  
"Wenn etwas ist, melden Sie sich, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Rico, der den Blick jedoch nicht von Niels abwandte.  
  
Der Arzt nickte kurz, dann verschwand er wieder. Rico richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Niels, und er sprach weiter in Gedanken und immer wieder auch laut mit ihm. "Bitte mach die Augen auf", wisperte Rico. "Bitte..."  
  
Er sah genau in Niels' Gesicht und wiederholte seine Bitte. Täuschte er sich oder bewegten sich Niels Augenlider ein wenig? "Niels... mach die Augen auf, ja?" Erneut meinte Rico ein Zucken zu sehen. "Du machst das ganz prima", lächelte Rico glücklich. Niels konnte ihn offensichtlich hören und verstehen. Diesmal flatterten die Augenlider eindeutig und ganz langsam hoben sie sich ein wenig.  
  
"Hey, Niels - willkommen zurück." Niels antwortete nicht und auch die Augenlider sanken sofort wieder hinab.  
  
"Ist ok, ruh dich aus." _Ich bleib bei dir, versprochen._  
  
Der Arzt hatte ihn ja vorgewarnt, dass Niels noch schwach sein würde und vermutlich nicht lange wach blieb. Rico wurde langsam ebenfalls müde, es war schließlich schon spät in der Nacht. Niels hatte lange gebraucht um aufzuwachen.  
  
 _Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, wenn ich nach Hause fahre, aber ich muss schlafen. Ich komme morgen ganz früh wieder, versprochen._ Niels reagierte nicht, er war sicher noch müde und schlief wieder.  
  
Leise stand Rico auf und streckte sich. Dann beugte er sich wie jedes Mal, wenn er ging, über Niels Bett und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er fühlte, wie Niels sich leicht regte. Rico hielt die Luft an. _Bist du wach?_  
  
Die Augenlider flatterten leicht, aber mehr als einen winzigen Moment schaffte Niels es nicht die Augen offen zu halten. Trotzdem lächelte Rico strahlend und hob eine Hand um Niels über die Wange zu streicheln. Ganz leicht zuckte Niels' Mundwinkel.  
  
"Du machst das gut", flüsterte Rico. Noch einmal zuckte der Mundwinkel, dann entspannte sich Niels wieder.  
  
"Ja, schlaf weiter. Das tut dir gut. Und wenn ich morgen früh wieder hier bin, dann kannst du aufwachen, ok?"  
  
Niels reagierte nicht mehr, aber Rico war sich sicher, dass er ihn gehört und verstanden hatte. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und hauchte Niels einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann richtete er sich auf. Er musste unbedingt noch Sarah anrufen und ihr die guten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Also verschwand er schnell aus dem Krankenzimmer und eilte zu seinem Auto.  
  
***  
  
Rico stieg in seinen Wagen und wählte dann die Nummer von Niels Schwester.  
  
"Rico? Was gibts, wie geht es ihm?", meldete sich Sarah wie immer.  
  
"Er ist wach!" rief Rico überschwänglich. "Also fast. Er war wach. Nicht so richtig, aber er atmet wieder allein und er hatte die Augen ein bisschen offen."  
  
"Das ist... das ist super!", freute sich Sarah mit ihm.  
  
"Ich bin so erleichtert. Er ist zwar noch sehr schwach, aber... er kann bestimmt bald von der Intensivstation runter."  
  
"Es ist egal, wie lange er noch braucht - solange er wieder gesund wird."  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja. Ich bin ja da und helfe ihm mit allem."  
  
"Ich habs dir schon öfter gesagt - ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht da wärst. Niels hergeholt, oder hingeflogen... keine Ahnung."  
  
"Meinst du denn, du kannst in der nächsten Zeit mal herkommen und ihn besuchen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ich muss abwarten, wie das mit den Kids ist. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich ihn noch mit irgendwas anstecke. Aber ich hab schon geklärt, dass sie zu ihren Großeltern können."  
  
"Er würde sich bestimmt total freuen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß - ich versuch es, ok?"  
  
"Ich sag ihm noch nichts, bis du mir sagen kannst, wann genau du kommst, ok?"  
  
"Das wär wohl das Beste. Ich geh morgen mit den beiden noch mal zum Arzt und lass mich beraten, wann ich kommen kann, ohne Niels zu gefährden."  
  
"Super", sagte Rico. "Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich hab Niels versprochen, dass ich morgen wieder ganz früh bei ihm bin."  
  
"Grüß ihn lieb von mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich. Gute Nacht Sarah."  
  
"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch Sarah und legte auf.  
  
Den Anruf bei seinem Bruder verschob Rico nach einem Blick auf die Uhr auf morgen und machte sich den Weg nach Hause. Todmüde und unendlich erleichtert fiel er schließlich ins Bett.


	25. Ein erstes Gespräch

Obwohl Rico vergessen hatte den Wecker zu stellen, wurde er früh am nächsten Morgen wach. Natürlich, er war aufgeregt, er wollte seinen Niels wiedersehen... nein, ihm sollte klar sein, dass es nur Niels war, nicht sein Niels! Hoffentlich hatte er seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle, wenn Niels wach war.  
  
Er machte sich schnell fertig, aß hastig Frühstück und informierte René, der sich wie erwartet sehr mit ihm freute.  
  
"Sag Niels ich komme die nächsten Tage vorbei", sagte René.  
  
"Mach ich. Seine Schwester will auch kommen."  
  
"Na, das sollte Niels doch nen Schub geben!"  
  
"Bestimmt", lächelte Rico. "Du, ich will jetzt los ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Dann grüß Niels", sagte René.  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico und legte auf.  
  
Er hastete aus der Wohnung und fuhr viel zu schnell zum Krankenhaus. Glücklicherweise fand er einen Parkplatz in der Nähe des [Ei](http://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/417431.html)ngangs und konnte gleich auf die Intensivstation sprinten. "Ist er wach?" fragte er die Schwester atemlos.  
  
"Na, Sie sind ja aufgeregt", lachte die Schwester. "Er schläft noch viel, aber er ist schon wacher als gestern Abend, als Sie gegangen sind."  
  
"Kann ich zu ihm?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Aber überanstrengen Sie ihn nicht, ja? Hilft ihm aber sicher, wenn Sie da sind."  
  
"Keine Angst, ich bin ganz vorsichtig", versprach er.  
  
"Dann... gehen Sie mal rein." Rico nahm sich einen frischen Kittel, zog ihn über und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Er ging zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. _Hallo Niels._ Es dauerte etwas, dann schlug Niels die Augen auf. Rico lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Hey", flüsterte er.  
  
Ein leises Krächzen, mehr brachte Niels nicht raus.  
  
"Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen", sagte Rico sofort und griff nach Niels Hand. "Es ist so schön zu sehen, dass du wach bist."  
  
Ein Zucken des Mundwinkels, viel deutlicher als noch am Vorabend.  
  
"Ich soll dich von René und Sarah grüßen. Die beiden sind genauso froh wie ich, dass es dir langsam besser geht."  
  
Niels sah ihn stumm an, ganz intensiv. Rico erwiderte den Blick und lächelte. _Es tut so gut, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen._ Leise krächzte Niels etwas.  
  
"Was?" fragte Rico und beugte sich ein Stück vor.  
  
"Wie... lange?", fragte Niels bemüht deutlich.  
  
"Etwa zwei Wochen", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Du warst hier..."  
  
Rico nickte. "Jeden Tag."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Dafür musst du mir nicht danken", sagte Rico und drückte Niels Hand. _Ich hab mir doch solche Sorgen um dich gemacht._  
  
Niels lächelte leicht, deutlicher als zuvor.  
  
"René war hier, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"René... hab mit ihm geredet..."  
  
Rico nickte. "Das hat er mir erzählt. Ich war so erleichtert, dass er mit dir reden konnte. Auch wenn es nur ganz kurz war."  
  
"Danach... war ich nicht mehr… alleine...", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Rico. "Hast du... mich gehört? Wenn ich in Gedanken mit dir gesprochen hab?"  
  
"Dich... gehört."  
  
Rico lächelte. Also hatte René recht gehabt. "Wenn du müde bist, dann schlaf einfach", sagte er leise zu Niels. "Du bist bestimmt erschöpft."  
  
"Müde...", bestätigte Niels leise.  
  
Rico hob eine Hand und strich Niels über die Wange. "Dann schlaf. Ich bleib weiter bei dir, versprochen."  
  
"Danke", sehr müde und kaum noch verständlich.  
  
Rico beobachtete, wie Niels langsam wieder ruhiger wurde und einschlief. Er lächelte glücklich, er hatte tatsächlich mit Niels sprechen können! Offenbar ging es ihm wirklich besser. Und er hatte seine Gedanken gehört!  
  
Rüdi und Simons Frau Jenny hatten immer wieder gemeint, er sollte sich mal Ruhe gönnen, Niels auch mal alleine lassen, aber er war jeden Tag zwei oder drei Mal hier gewesen - und es war richtig gewesen. Und er würde auch weiterhin so oft herkommen und bei Niels sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach Niels Hand und hielt sie, so, wie in den letzten beiden Wochen.  
  
 _Endlich bist du wieder wach, mein... nein, nicht mein Niels. Nur Niels._  
  
Niels regte sich nicht, hoffentlich hatte er das nicht mitbekommen. Und hoffentlich erinnerte er sich auch nicht mehr an die Gedanken, kurz bevor er ins Koma versetzt worden war. Nein, das tat er bestimmt nicht... Rico hielt weiter seine Hand und dachte an unverfänglichere Dinge.  
  
Irgendwann erschien die Schwester in der Tür und warf ihn raus. "Sie können heute Nachmittag wieder kommen."  
  
"Mach ich", nickte Rico. Er stand auf, dann küsste er wie aus Gewohnheit Niels' Stirn.  
  
"Bis später Niels", flüsterte er zum Abschied. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Er fühlte sich so unendlich erleichtert. Niels war wach, und auch, wenn er noch schwach war - sein Gehirn schien nichts abbekommen zu haben. Er konnte sehen, hören, sprechen, sich bewegen... Rico lächelte. Langsam fühlte er, wie ein großer Brocken von seinen Schultern fiel. Ja, Niels lag immer noch auf der Intensivstation und war immer noch krank. Aber es ging Bergauf.  
  
***  
  
Gegen Mittag hatte er noch einmal mit allen Leuten telefoniert, die von Niels wussten, und ihnen erzählt, wie es ihm ging, und gegen halb zwei war er wieder im Krankenhaus.  
  
"Ah pünktlich auf die Minute", begrüßte die Schwester ihn lächelnd. "Herr Reinart ist gerade aufgewacht."  
  
"Oh", strahlte Rico sie an. "Dann kann ich rein?"  
  
Sie nickte und hielt ihm einen frischen Kittel hin. Im Gehen zog Rico ihn über und riss förmlich die Tür auf. Diesmal bemühte er sich nicht leise zu sein, sondern ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Bad. "Niels?"  
  
Sofort schlug Niels die Augen an und drehte leicht seinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen. "Hey", sagte Rico lächelnd.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Wie gehts dir?" fragte Rico und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Jemand hatte den Stuhl zur Seite geschoben und er hatte keine Lust ihn zu holen.  
  
Niels schob seine Hand in seine Richtung. "Besser. Bin noch total müde, aber... jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache, wirds besser."  
  
Rico ergriff sofort Niels Hand. "Das ist gut. Du hörst dich auch viel besser an als heute morgen."  
  
"Oder gestern Abend", grinste Niels schief.  
  
Rico lächelte. "Gestern zählt nicht, da warst du ja kaum wach."  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels nur.  
  
Rico begann leicht über Niels Handrücken zu streicheln. "War der Arzt schon bei dir?"  
  
"Hat Tests gemacht... alles ok."  
  
"Und hat er gesagt, wann du wieder auf die normale Station darfst?" _Bestimmt dauert es noch, bis ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen kann..._  
  
"Ein paar Tage muss ich noch hier bleiben. Aber... du darfst mir Sachen bringen."  
  
"Was möchtest du haben?" fragte Rico sofort.  
  
"Mein Buch... ist im Schrank auf der Station... Ich kanns noch nicht lesen, aber... fühlt sich besser an."  
  
"Ich kann dir vorlesen, wenn du möchtest."  
  
"Reicht, wenn du liest..."  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Rico und grinste leicht. "Und das strengt dich nicht zu sehr an?"  
  
"Ist wie hören... noch einfacher..."  
  
"Dann machen wir das", sagte Rico. "Brauchst du sonst noch was?"  
  
"Nein...", murmelte Niels, und noch leise, "dich."  
  
"Was?" fragte Rico. _Hat er das grade wirklich gesagt? Und was... was meinte er damit? Hat er... oh Gott, er erinnert sich doch..._  
  
"Woran?"  
  
Rico schluckte und senkte den Blick. "An... das, was ich gedacht habe bevor du... eingeschlafen bist..."  
  
Niels zog die Stirn kraus und dachte offensichtlich angestrengt nach. "Ich weiß nur, dass es... schön war. Beruhigend."  
  
"Das ist gut", sagte Rico leise und wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder froh sein sollte.  
  
"Was hattest du denn gedacht?"  
  
Rico zögerte. "Darüber können wir später reden", sagte er dann mit einem hoffentlich beruhigend wirkenden Lächeln.  
  
 _Denk an etwas anderes, denk an etwas anderes, denk nicht, dass du es ihm gesagt hast._  
  
"Ich frage nachher eine Schwester, ob du telefonieren darfst", sagte Rico um Niels abzulenken. "Dann kannst du mit Sarah sprechen und ihr selbst sagen, dass es dir besser geht."  
  
"Das hast du nicht gedacht", bohrte Niels weiter.  
  
Rico seufzte. Er hielt immer noch Niels Hand und drückte sie nun fest. "Ich hab... etwas gedacht, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Es ist nur wichtig, dass es dir besser geht. Dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst."  
  
Damit ließ sich Niels offenbar überzeugen. Irgendwann würde er es ihm sagen müssen, aber im Moment nicht. "Was sagst du zu der Idee mit Sarah?"  
  
"Ich würd gern mit ihr reden. Und mit René auch."  
  
"René wollte sobald wie möglich herkommen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Er muss doch trainieren..."  
  
"Auch für René gibt es Sachen, die wichtiger als der Fußball sind. Und du bist ein Freund, natürlich will er dich da besuchen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht."  
  
"Er war hier, oder?", fragte Niels nach.  
  
Rico nickte. "Als du ins... er war hier, weil es mir danach so schlecht ging und da hat er dich auch kurz besucht. Und mit dir gesprochen. In Gedanken."  
  
"Daran erinner ich mich dunkel. Danach waren die komischen Träume weg. Ich wusste, dass... was real war und was nicht. Und ich hab dich gehört."  
  
"René meinte, du würdest mich hören können, wenn ich in Gedanken mit dir rede."  
  
"Habe ich auch. Sicher nicht immer, aber wenn, dann war es... sehr schön."  
  
Rico lächelte unwillkürlich. "Dann konnte ich dir wenigstens ein bisschen helfen?"  
  
"Sehr", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
Erneut drückte Rico Niels Hand. _Gott, wie sehr hab ich sein Lächeln vermisst._  
  
"Hast du?", fragte Niels müde nach.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Rico. "Ich hab dich vermisst..."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn leicht an, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu. "Tut mir leid..."  
  
"Macht nichts. Du brauchst den Schlaf", sagte Rico. "Ich bleib hier, bis du schläfst und komm heute Abend mit dem Buch wieder. Und nem Telefon."  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Niels.  
  
 _Hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse._  
  
Niels sagte nicht mehr, er schlief offenbar schon. Rico blieb noch eine ganze Weile so sitzen und dachte nach. Er würde mit Niels über seine Gefühle reden müssen, das war ihm klar geworden. Auf Dauer konnte er sie nicht vor ihm verheimlichen. Aber erst einmal musste Niels wieder fit werden, wenigstens so weit fit, dass er nicht nach fünf Minuten - oder waren es zehn gewesen - wieder einschlief. Und dann würde er ganz in Ruhe mit ihm darüber reden. Und ihm sagen, dass er trotzdem weiter mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, auch wenn Niels die Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Dass Niels ihm unheimlich viel bedeute, nicht nur, weil er sich verliebt hatte, sondern schon viel länger. Niels war sein bester Freund geworden. Neben seinem Bruder und seinen Eltern so ziemlich der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, das würden sie später klären. Jetzt musste er erstmal nach Hause fahren, etwas essen und gucken, was er Niels so mitbringen konnte. Vermutlich sollte er Niels auch sagen, dass er im Moment in seiner Wohnung wohnte. Daran konnte er sich bestimmt nicht mehr erinnern. Aber auch das konnte er später machen. Er stand auf, küsste Niels auf die Stirn - und genoss diese Berührung ganz besonders, es konnte das letzte Mal sein. Niels würde es vermutlich reichlich... merkwürdig finden, wenn Rico ihn in Zukunft zum Abschied küsste. So verweilte er noch einen Augenblick länger mit den Lippen auf Niels' Stirn, ehe er sich schweren Herzens losmachte.  
  
"Bis später", wisperte er und verließ dann leise das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang sah er sich nach der Schwester um. Er wollte noch wegen dem Telefon fragen und ob er Niels vielleicht sowas wie Schokolade mitbringen konnte.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges entdeckte er sie. "Schwester?", kam er auf sie zu.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. "Herr Adler, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
"Ich wollte mal nachfragen... Wo Herr Reinart jetzt wieder wach ist, kann ich ihm etwas mitbringen? Ein Buch, Schokolade, Telefon, so etwas?"  
  
"Solange sich die Telefonate im Rahmen halten, ist das kein Problem", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", versprach Rico. "Nur... damit er mit seiner Schwester reden kann und so."  
  
Die Schwester nickte. "Und auch der Rest ist in Ordnung, wenn es nicht zu viel wird."  
  
"Danke, ich werds einschränken", lächelte er sie an.  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend Herr Adler", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
"Bis später", nickte Rico und verschwand.


	26. Langsame Besserung

  
Den Nachmittag verbrachte Rico damit ein paar Sachen für Niels rauszusuchen, einzukaufen und ausführlich zu telefonieren. René hatte sich für den nächsten Tag angekündigt. "Mein Trainer ist nicht glücklich, aber ich hab ihm versprochen übermorgen ne Extrarunde im Kraftraum einzulegen."  
  
"Niels wird sich freuen, dass du kommst."  
  
"Ich freu mich auch ihn zu sehen und diesmal richtig mit ihm reden zu können", sagte René.  
  
"Er kann reden. Ist noch sehr müde, und spricht leise... krächzt eher... aber es wird schon noch.  
  
"Du klingst glücklich", sagte René lächelnd.  
  
"Ich bin glücklich - glaub ich. Niels ist wieder wach, und die Sache scheint keine Folgen zu haben."  
  
"Und warum glaubst du nur, dass du glücklich bist?" fragte René nach.  
  
"Weil ich nicht weiß, was er sagen wird... wenn ers erfährt."  
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte René.  
  
"Eben... und ich kanns ihm nicht verheimlichen. Wir sehen uns zu oft, und... ich fühl mich zu wohl bei ihm."  
  
"Nein, so starke Gefühle kannst du nicht verdrängen."  
  
"Ich fühle mich gut, wenn ich bei ihm bin. So... ok, so verliebt."  
  
René grinste. "Das ist doch eigentlich schön. Dieses Kribbeln und so."  
  
"Ja, ist es. Und wenn ich bei ihm bin... das ist so schön. Aber... er will mich halt nicht."  
  
"Hat er dir das gesagt?"  
  
"Er hatte doch schon lange gesagt, dass er keine Beziehung will. Weil er das nicht aushalten würde."  
  
"Er will keine Beziehung, weil das mit den Gedanken schwierig ist", sagte René. "Aber du kennst es, du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt. Und hat Niels nicht selbst gesagt, dass deine Gedanken angenehm für ihn sind?"  
  
"Hm, ja, hat er", murmelte Rico. "Ich weiß nur nicht..."  
  
"Du weißt was nicht?"  
  
"Ob das reicht."  
  
"Das weiß man vorher doch nie, oder?"  
  
"Nein, aber das muss Niels entscheiden."  
  
"Aber dazu musst du es ihm sagen."  
  
"Er wird es schon noch erfahren, ich kanns ihm nicht verheimlichen. Aber noch nicht, noch ist es zu früh."  
  
"Im Moment muss er auch erstmal gesund werden."  
  
"Ja, genau. Und das wird wohl noch dauern. Wird zwar immer besser, aber länger als zehn, fünfzehn Minuten bleibt er noch nicht wach."  
  
"Immerhin ist er überhaupt wach", sagte René.  
  
"Ja, und wohl auch recht schnell. Manche brauchen wohl Tage..."  
  
"Das klingt wirklich gut", sagte René.  
  
"Und er ist wirklich klar, wenn er wach ist. Wir haben uns richtig unterhalten."  
  
"Und gehst du heute noch mal zu ihm?" fragte René.  
  
"Ja, heute Abend. Er schläft erstmal."  
  
"Dann grüß ihn von mir und sah ihm, dass ich morgen Nachmittag da bin."  
  
"Mach ich - er wird sich freuen."  
  
"Dann bis morgen Kleiner."  
  
"Bis morgen - schön, dass du kommst. Bis dahin hab ich Niels bestimmt auch gestanden, dass ich in seine Wohnung bin."  
  
René lachte auf. "Das wird Niels dir bestimmt nicht übel nehmen."  
  
"Ich weiß, muss es ihm trotzdem sagen."  
  
"Klar, aber darum würde ich mir echt keine Sorgen machen."  
  
"Nein, ist schon ok. Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Rico und legte auf. [Ei](http://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/417648.html)n Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er langsam losfahren konnte. Er nahm seinen Rucksack, in dem er alle Sachen für Niels verstaut hatte, und fuhr los. Er fühlte sich viel besser als die letzten Tage, als er sich auf den Weg zur Intensivstation machte. Ruhiger und nicht mehr so angespannt. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete - Niels, wach, und auf dem Weg der Besserung.  
  
Wie immer ließ er sich von der Schwester in einen Kittel helfen, dann betrat er Niels Zimmer. Niels schlief, etwas anderes hatte Rico nicht erwarte, aber er schlug die Augen auf, als er fühlte, wie sich die Matratze senkte.  
  
"Hey", begrüßte Rico ihn lächelnd. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
  
"Wär doch schade, wenn ich deinen Besuch verpenne."  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Die haben hier echt tolle Mittel", grinste Niels, "Fühl mich ziemlich gut."  
  
Rico lächelte und seine Hand die von Niels. "Das ist gut. Du siehst auch schon viel besser aus."  
  
"Ich kriegs nur noch immer nicht hin irgendwelche Gedanken auszublenden. Vorhin war hier ne ganze Versammlung... nicht schön..."  
  
"So schlimm?"  
  
"Es waren acht oder neun Leute..."  
  
"Also sehr schlimm", nickte Rico. _Armer Kerl. Vermutlich brummt ihm jetzt noch der Schädel._  
  
"Bisschen, aber es geht wieder... das eben hast du nur gedacht, oder? Ich kann das kaum unterscheiden."  
  
"Ja, das hab ich nur gedacht", sagte Rico.  
  
Leise seufze Niels. "Das wird... schwierig. Und gefährlich."  
  
"Ich versuch auf dich aufzupassen", sagte Rico sofort. _Wir kriegen das schon hin._  
  
"Wir müssen üben, sobald ich wieder einigermaßen kann."  
  
"Machen wir. Morgen Nachmittag will dich übrigens René besuchen kommen. Er hat seinen Trainer überredet."  
  
"Oh, das ist toll", freute sich Niels.  
  
Rico lächelte. _Ich mag es, wenn er lächelt. Wenn er mich so anlächelt._  
  
Niels sah ihn irritiert an.  
  
"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte Rico schnell und zog seinen Rucksack näher.  
  
"Zeig mal", forderte Niels ihn auf und hob den Kopf.  
  
Rico begann den Rucksack auszupacken. "Zwei Bücher, ein paar Zeitschriften, dann Schokolade. Ich glaube, die magst du, die hast du jedenfalls auch zu Hause."  
  
"Oh ja, die ist lecker", lächelte Niels und versuchte sich aufzusetzen um besser sehen zu können.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja... da irgendwo... muss diese Fernbedienung sein.." Rico sah sich um und fand die Fernbedienung mit der er den Kopfteil des Betts steuern konnte. Mit einem kurzen Knopfdruck hob sich die Matratze und Niels saß ein wenig. "Nicht zu hoch, sonst..."  
  
Rico nickte und schob die Fernbedienung wieder zurück in die Halterung. "Danke...", lächelte Niels ihn an. "Also, was hast du mitgebracht?"  
  
Nach und nach holte Rico die Sachen aus dem Rucksack. "Also, die Schoki... dann hier ein Reisemagazin... Südafrika. Rätselheft. Und ein Fantasybuch, hat René mir empfohlen, der hat das wohl auch von einem Kollegen. Und der kleine Hobbit aus deinem Schrank."  
  
Niels lächelte. "Danke."  
  
"Und dein Handy..."  
  
"Dann kann ich Sarah anrufen?"  
  
"Ja, genau dafür. Du sollst es aber nicht übertreiben, hat die Schwester gesagt."  
  
"Ich will nur kurz mit ihr sprechen", versprach Niels.  
  
"Klar. Soll ich rausgehen?", bot Rico an.  
  
"Nein", sagte Niels sofort. "Das musst du nicht."  
  
"Dann ruf sie mal an."  
  
Niels lächelte und begann die Nummer zu wählen. Er musste etwas warten, bis Sarah sich meldete. "Niels?"  
  
"Hallo Sarah", sagte Niels und schloss die Augen. Es tat wirklich gut ihre Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Ich bin so froh dich zu hören. Rico hat mir immer erzählt, wie es dir geht, aber es direkt zu hören ist noch anders. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Besser. Ich glaube die Ärzte sind ganz zufrieden mit dem Verlauf. Außerdem kümmert sich Rico um mich."  
  
"Mit dem hast du ein ungeheures Glück, das weißt du."  
  
"Ja. Er ist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Das hätten nicht viele gemacht - ihren Praktikumsplatz sausen lassen für einen Freund."  
  
"Er hat seinen Praktikumsplatz sausen lassen?"  
  
"Das wusstest du nicht? Er sollte eigentlich in München sein, aber er hat dann abgesagt."  
  
Niels sah zu Rico. "Nein, das... hat er mir noch gar nicht erzählt."  
  
"Oh... okay... dann hätte ich es vielleicht auch nicht sagen sollen."  
  
"Nein, ist schon gut."  
  
"Hättest du vermutlich eh erfahren."  
  
"Ja, ich hätte es bald gehört. Im Moment kann ich überhaupt nichts filtern. Ich kann kaum auseinanderhalten, was Gedanken und was wirklich laut ausgesprochen wird."  
  
"Oh man, das tut mir leid. Dann musst du echt aufpassen, was du sagst."  
  
"Ja. Zum Glück ist ja Rico da und hilft mir. Und morgen will René kommen."  
  
"Du hast wirklich tolle Freunde."  
  
"Die besten", sagte Niels leise und sah wieder zu Rico.  
  
"Ich hatte immer Angst, dass du mal krank wirst und alleine bist - aber jetzt, wo Rico für dich da war... da war es ok."  
  
"Ich hatte auch Angst allein zu sein", gab Niels zu. "Als ich im Krankenhaus lag und nicht wusste, was los ist... bis Rico gekommen ist..."  
  
"Und er hätte echt alles... er hat echt alles für dich getan."  
  
"Was genau meinst du?"  
  
"Naja, die Sache mit dem Praktikumsplatz."  
  
"Und geschlafen hat er wohl auch kaum", murmelte Niels. "Und das alles nur wegen mir."  
  
"Er ist eben ein guter Freund."  
  
Niels lächelte leicht. "Und wie geht es euch?"  
  
"Natalia hatte die Windpocken, sonst wäre ich gleich zu dir gekommen. Aber wenn ich dich angesteckt hätte... aber sie ist jetzt durch, hat der Arzt gesagt. Ich werd gucken, wann ich zu dir kommen kann."  
  
Niels strahlte. "Das wäre wirklich schön. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."  
  
"Da musst du erst so krank werden, dass ich den Weg zurück nach Köln finde."  
  
"Ja, ich muss offenbar erst die schweren Geschütze auffahren“, sagte Niels leise  
  
"Ach, Niels..."  
  
"Nimm mich nicht so ernst Sarah, ich bin voller Medikamente", grinste Niels müde.  
  
"Ist schon ok, Kleiner..."  
  
Erschöpft schloss Niels die Augen. Rico nahm ihm das Telefon ab. "Sarah? Rico hier."  
  
"Hallo Rico."  
  
"Niels ist ziemlich müde. Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn ihr später noch mal redet."  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Sarah. "Es hat gut getan mit ihm zu reden."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Genau so gings mir gestern auch."  
  
"Bitte drück ihn ganz fest von mir, ja?" bat Sarah.  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico und verabschiedete sich. Er legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich dann wieder zu Niels. "Müde?" fragte er sanft.  
  
"Bisschen... aber geh noch nicht, ja? Möchte noch mit dir reden..."  
  
"Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los", lächelte Rico. _Ich lass dich nicht allein._  
  
"Danke... geht gleich wieder."  
  
"Lass dir Zeit", sagte Rico und tastete nach Niels Hand.  
  
Er merkte schon an seinem Händedruck, wie viel besser es Niels ging.  
  
"Ich hätte dir noch von dem Praktikum erzählt", sagte Rico leise. "Also, dass ich es abgebrochen habe. Aber du warst noch so schwach."  
  
"Danke", wisperte Niels nur.  
  
 _Wie hätte ich in München bleiben können, wenn du so krank bist?_  
  
"Hättest es ja gar nicht erfahren... Hatte deine Nummer nicht..."  
  
"Ist jetzt auch egal. Wenn du wieder fit bist, suche ich mir hier in der Nähe was Neues." Niels schwieg, er schien ein wenig auszuruhen. "Simon will sich für mich umhören und Rüdi auch", erzählte Rico leise weiter. "Die finden schon etwas in der Nähe. Dann muss ich nicht wegziehen. Dann muss ich nur noch einmal nach München, um meine Sachen wieder abzuholen."  
  
 _Ich werde bei dir in der Nähe bleiben können._  
  
Er dachte noch ein wenig über diese Dinge nach, dachte für Niels, irgendwann holte er sich kurzerhand den Kleinen Hobbit aus der Tasche und las leise. Schließlich kam die Schwester ins Zimmer. "Herr Adler, es ist schon sehr spät..."  
  
"Okay", nickte Rico und legte das Buch weg. "Niels... ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich komm morgen früh gleich wieder."  
  
Niels war offenbar eingeschlafen, denn er antwortete nicht. Er zögerte nur kurz, dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf seine Stirn. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich einmal richtig küssen..._ Mit diesem Gedanken sah er Niels noch einmal an, dann drehte er sich um und ging.


	27. Ein Geständnis

Wie immer war Rico früh am nächsten Morgen im Krankenhaus. Er hatte lediglich einen Kaffee getrunken, essen konnte er später noch immer. Außerdem hatte er eh keinen großen Hunger. Hatte er schon seit Wochen nicht, seit er Niels das erste Mal im Krankenhaus besucht hatte. Er aß auch nur sehr unregelmäßig, weil er abends meistens nur noch ins Bett fiel und mittags lediglich eine Kleinigkeit an einem Imbiss aß, jedenfalls, wenn er nicht bei Simon oder Rüdi eingeladen war. Die beiden sorgten dafür, dass er nicht völlig vom Fleisch fiel, wie Jenny neulich bemerkt hatte. Aber Essen war einfach nicht so wichtig wie an Niels Seite zu sein. Und es hatte sich ja auch gezeigt, dass es wichtig gewesen war.  
  
Als er Niels Zimmer betrat, war dieser tatsächlich schon wach und lächelte ihn an. "Hey, guten Morgen", grüßte Rico ihn. "Du siehst gut aus."  
  
"Morgen", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico setzte sich gleich wieder auf die Bettkante und lächelte ihn an. Niels sah wirklich besser aus, er schien sogar wieder ein klein wenig Farbe im Gesicht zu haben. _Das ist fast wieder der alte Niels. Er erholt sich wirklich schnell._  
  
"Ich hab einen tollen... Krankenbesucher. Der wirklich alles für mich tun würde."  
  
Rico lächelte. _Alles und noch viel mehr..._ "Ich versuchs zumindest."  
  
"Du versuchst es nicht nur."  
  
 _Du bedeutest mir halt viel..._ "Ich muss dir noch was beichten", sagte Rico. "Ich... wohn zur Zeit in deiner Wohnung... hat sich irgendwie... ergeben."  
  
Niels grinste. "Deine Wohnung ist ja auch ziemlich leer... ist schon ok."  
  
"Ich hab auch aufgeräumt."  
  
"Na, dann kannst du gern noch länger bleiben. Der Boden auf dem Balkon müsste auch mal gemacht werden..."  
  
Rico lachte. "Wird jetzt doch eh Winter, da lohnt das nicht mehr."  
  
Niels erwiderte das Lachen. "Stimmt, ist schließlich schon August."  
  
 _Ich liebe es, wenn er so lacht..._  
  
"Du...?"  
  
"Ich... was?"  
  
"Du liebst es, wenn ich so lache?"  
  
Rico erstarrte. _Oh!_ "Ich... es... tut halt gut, dich wieder lachen zu sehen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich das höre..."  
  
"Das muss dir nicht leid tun", sagte Rico leise. _Es ist eh nur eine Frage der Zeit. Vermutlich würde ich mich verraten, selbst wenn er meine Gedanken nicht lesen könnte..._  
  
"Verraten? Rico, was ist los?" Niels klang tatsächlich besorgt.  
  
Rico drückte Niels Hand und schob seine Finger dann leicht zwischen Niels. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es... ist nichts Schlimmes. Also zumindest glaube ich nicht... es... wir müssen auch hinterher nie wieder drüben reden. Ich werde auch nicht mehr daran denken, wenn du da bist."  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Niels noch immer beunruhigt.  
  
Rico sah Niels an und wusste nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. _Gott, das ist so schwer. Was ist, wenn er mich nicht mehr sehen will? Vielleicht findet er es ja ekelhaft..._  
  
"Was denn, Rico, was denn?"  
  
"Weißt du noch, als dich der Arzt... einschlafen ließ?" fragte Rico leise. "Ich war hier und du hast mich gebeten, dich festzuhalten."  
  
"Ja, ich hatte unheimlich Angst. Dass ich nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Ich war so froh, dass du da warst. Und mich wirklich in den Arm genommen hast. Ich... ich hatte im Kopf, dass ich vielleicht nicht überleben würde..."  
  
Rico nickte. "Kurz bevor du eingeschlafen bist, da hab ich... dir was gesagt. In Gedanken."  
  
Niels schloss die Augen. "Ich weiß nur noch, dass es... beruhigend war. Und etwas... Besonderes. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Rico biss sich auf die Lippe. _Ich hab mich in dich verliebt._  
  
Niels sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich hab dich schon richtig verstanden?"  
  
Rico senkte den Blick und sah auf ihre Hände, dabei nickte er leicht. Niels atmete hörbar tief ein. "Du hast dich in mich verliebt."  
  
"Ja", wisperte Rico.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen. "In so jemanden Kaputten wie mich. Vor dem kein Gedanke geheim ist."  
  
"Du bist nicht kaputt", sagte Rico sofort heftig. "Du bist ein toller Mann. Stark und liebenswürdig und humorvoll."  
  
"Also... erstmal finde ich es nicht schlimm, da musst du keine Angst haben", beruhigte Niels ihn und drückte seine Hand. Erleichtert sah Rico ihn an. "Alles andere... das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, ok? Das kommt doch ziemlich überraschen."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Rico leise. "Ich wollte es dir auch gar nicht sagen, aber... sowas kann man nicht gut geheimhalten."  
  
"Nein, und schon gar nicht, wenn jemand ständig in deinen Gedanken herumwühlt." Ganz leicht zog Niels an seiner Hand.  
  
"Du wühlst da nicht rum", sagte Rico. "Du kannst da nichts für."  
  
Der Zug wurde kräftiger, dann fand er sich in Niels' Armen wieder.  
  
Rico keuchte überrascht, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich einfach die Umarmung fallen. _Gott, das tut so gut..._  
  
Auch Niels keuchte ein wenig auf, als Rico ganz auf ihm landete, hielt ihn aber weiter fest. "Hast du dir verdient."  
  
Rico vergrub sein Gesicht an Niels Hals. Seine Gedanken bestanden nur noch aus völligem Chaos. _So froh... hätte sterben können... liebe ihn... er hasst mich nicht..._  
  
"Alles ok. Ich könnte dich gar nicht hassen, Rico", flüsterte Niels ihm zu. Rico sagte nichts, sondern klammerte sich weiter an Niels fest. Wie lange er so halb auf Niels gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht, erst ein Geräusch auf dem Flur ließ ihn aufschrecken. Schnell richtete er sich auf und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Alles ok mit dir?", fragte Niels leise nach.  
  
"Geht gleich wieder", sagte Rico leise. "Es... war einfach viel die letzten Wochen..."  
  
"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast echt ganz schön was durchgemacht."  
  
"Dabei bist du doch der Patient."  
  
"Ich hab davon ja nicht viel mitgekriegt. Du warst jeden Tag hier, und hast mich jeden Tag so gesehen. Und dir jeden Tag mehr Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Rico nickte. "Aber jetzt geht es dir besser."  
  
"Ja, geht es. Der Arzt meinte, vielleicht komm ich morgen schon wieder auf dir normale Station."  
  
Rico riss die Augen auf. "Echt? Dann... dann kann ich dich ja vielleicht wirklich bald mit nach Hause nehmen!"  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Ja, bald."  
  
"Willst du denn überhaupt noch, dass ich mich um dich kümmere?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Wie? Ja, klar, wenn es dir nicht zu viel wird."  
  
"Nein, wird es nicht", sagte Rico. "Ich dachte nur, es könnte dir... unangenehm oder so sein..."  
  
"Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Ich hab kein Problem damit - wenn du damit zurecht kommst."  
  
Rico nickte sofort. "Du... musst nur über meine manchmal komischen Gedanken hinwegsehen, dann geht das schon."  
  
"Das schaff ich schon. Irgendwie... schmeichelt es."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. Es schmeichelte Niels. Nicht unbedingt die Reaktion, auf die er tief in seinem Inneren gehofft hatte. Aber natürlich war es Unsinn gewesen, darauf zu hoffen, dass Niels seine Gefühle erwiderte.  
  
Gemütlich lehnte Niels sich wieder zurück. "Erzähl mal was."  
  
Rico brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln, dann erzählte er Niels von dem letzten Besuch bei Familie Rolfes. Er merkte, wie Niels immer müder wurde, und ihm irgendwann die Augen zufielen.  
  
Erst als sich Rico sicher war, dass Niels schlief, griff er nach dessen Hand. Nun wusste er also bescheid. Er hatte nicht schlecht reagiert, eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut, aber... seine Gefühle wurden halt nicht erwidert. Tief im Innern hatte er gehofft, dass das anders wär. Dass Niels ihn irgendwie doch lieben konnte.  
  
Er seufzte leise, während er gedankenverloren über Niels Handrücken strich. Er sah Niels eine lange Weile an, dann konnte er sich nicht mehrzurückhalten. [Ei](http://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/417972.html)n Mal noch, sagte er sich und beugte sich über Niels' Stirn. Ganz sanft berührte er mit seinen Lippen Niels Stirn. _Ich liebe dich..._ Er sah Niels noch kurz an, dann stand er auf und verließ das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Bevor René kam musste er noch ein bisschen was einkaufen. Also fuhr er vom Krankenhaus direkt zum Einkaufen und erst dann zurück zu Niels‘ Wohnung. Er hatte sich entschieden tatsächlich mal zu kochen - Schnitzel mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Während er das Essen vorbereitete, war er mit den Gedanken natürlich bei Niels. Wo auch sonst?  
  
Niels, dem es so viel besser ging. Das war sein erster Gedanke, er war so froh, dass Niels es wohl überstanden hatte. Erst dann dachte er über ihr Gespräch nach.  
  
Hoffentlich wollte Niels ihn immer noch um sich haben, wenn er ihn nachher wieder besuchte. Er war schließlich völlig von dem Geständnis überrumpelt worden und hatte vielleicht nur aus Überraschung so reagiert. Aber er hatte es ihm auch nicht verschweigen können. Also konnte er nur hoffen und abwarten. Und versuchen seine Gedanken zu verschleiern, nicht daran zu denken, damit Niels auch nicht ständig daran dachte. Außerdem war es bestimmt nicht angenehm, wenn jemand in den man nicht verliebt war, ständig daran dachte, wie gern man ihn küssen würde. Nein, das musste er Niels nicht antun.  
  
Das Geräusch der Klingeln ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. René musste ja wie ein Henker gefahren sein, wenn er jetzt schon da war, dachte er kopfschüttelnd und eilte zur Tür. In der Tat stand sein Bruder vor ihm und zog ihn gleich fest in die Arme. "Du hast gekocht", sagte René dann überrascht.  
  
"Ja, klar", zuckte Rico mit den Schultern.  
  
René legte den Kopf schief. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Hab es Niels erzählt..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich hab irgendwie doch gehofft, dass er mich auch will."  
  
"Ach, Rico", sagte René und zog seinen Bruder erneut an sich.  
  
"Er... er kommt damit wohl zurecht, jedenfalls vorhin. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn er drüber nachgedacht hat."  
  
"Dann wird er auch damit klar kommen", sagte René. "Du warst für ihn der beste Freund, den er sich wünschen kann. Er wird dich nicht wegen deiner Gefühle verabscheuen oder sowas."  
  
"Ja, das... das hoffe ich."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir?" fragte René leise. "Kommst du damit klar?"  
  
"Dass er mich nicht will? Wird schon."  
  
René lächelte leicht. Das würde nicht so leicht werden, wie Rico offenbar dachte. "Komm, lass uns erstmal essen, ja?"  
  
"Ich muss noch die Schnitzel machen... Dauert aber nicht lange. Kannst dich schon mal hinsetzen."  
  
René nickte und folgte Rico in die Küche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Recht geschickt briet er die Schnitzel an und füllte dann die Teller auf.  
  
"Das sieht richtig gut aus", sagte René. "Entdeckst du noch deine Leidenschaft zum Kochen?"  
  
"Probier erstmal - bin bisschen eingerostet."  
  
"Schlimmer als Clemens Kochversuche kann es auch nicht sein", grinste René.  
  
"So schlimm? Naja, auf jeden Fall guten Appetit."  
  
"Dir auch", sagte René und machte sich über sein Schnitzel her.  
  
Auch Rico aß hungrig, es schmeckte sogar. "Muss ja für Niels üben", murmelte er irgendwann ein wenig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.  
  
"Wasch muscht du üben?" nuschelte René.  
  
"Kochen. Wenn Niels wieder nach Hause kann."  
  
"Stimmt", sagte René. "Die ersten Tage wird er Hilfe brauchen."  
  
 _Morgen kommt er vielleicht schon wieder von der Intensivstation runter._  
  
"Das ist ja großartig!" freute sich René.  
  
"Ja", strahlte Rico.  
  
"Wirklich beruhigend, dass seine Heilung so schnell voran geht."  
  
"Hatte der Arzt ja schon am Anfang gesagt, dass er jung und fit ist."  
  
"Es ist aber was anderes, es zu hören oder auch wirklich zu sehen."  
  
 _Und er sah so schlecht aus... so krank..._  
  
"Ja, ich erinner mich", murmelte René.  
  
"Er sieht jetzt besser aus. Kann bald wieder sitzen und so."  
  
René lächelte. Das hörte sich wirklich schon viel besser an. So schnell hatte er damit gar nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Siehst du ja nachher selbst."  
  
"Hast du Niels erzählt dass ich komme?"  
  
"Ja, er freut sich schon drauf."  
  
"Clemens hat mir was für ihn mitgegeben, das liegt noch unten im Auto. Erinnerst du mich nachher dran?"  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico.  
  
René aß den letzten Bissen von seinem Schnitzel, dann lehnte er sich zurück. "Das war sehr lecker."  
  
"Dann kann ich das Niels auch vorsetzen?"  
  
René nickte. "Auf jeden Fall."  
  
"Schön", lächelte er.  
  
"Ab wann können wir denn zu Niels?" fragte René.  
  
"Ich bin meist gegen zwei wieder da gewesen. Und dann noch mal nach sechs."  
  
"Dann haben wir noch... ne halbe Stunde", sagte René. "Hast du Lust auf ein Eis zum Nachtisch? Wir kommen doch auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus an dieser netten Eisdiele vorbei..."  
  
"Gute Idee, lass uns uns mal die Bäuche vorschlagen."  
  
René grinste. "Dann los."  
  
Rico stellte das Geschirr schnell in die Spülmaschine und folgte René dann nach draußen. René warf ein paar Klamotten vom Beifahrersitz nach hinten, damit Rico Platz hatte, dann stiegen sie ein. Nach einem gemütlichen Zwischenstopp in der Eisdiele und zwei großen Eisbechern fuhren sie weiter ins Krankenhaus.


	28. Gedankengespräche

  
Rico wurde nervöser, je näher sie dem Gebäude kamen. Hoffentlich wollte Niels ihn noch sehen. Hoffentlich hatte er seine Meinung über ihn nicht geändert. "Komm, ganz ruhig", versuchte René ihn zu beruhigen. "Niels wird seine Meinung nicht einfach so ändern."  
  
"Nein... vermutlich nicht", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Also brauchst du auch keine Angst zu haben. Komm mit."  
  
"Du hattest noch was von Clemens für Niels?" erinnerte Rico seinen Bruder.  
  
"Stimmt", nickte René und holte eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.  
  
"Was ist es denn?" fragte Rico neugierig.  
  
"Siehst du oben", grinste René.  
  
"Wie gemein", brummte Rico.  
  
"Na komm, gleich sind wir ja oben"  
  
Rico nickte und die beiden betraten das Krankenhaus. Zurückhaltend klopfte Rico an die Tür des Krankenzimmers, dann öffnete er die Tür. Niels schien von der Tür aufgewacht zu sein und schlug müde die Augen auf.  
  
"Hey", lächelte Rico ihn an. "Ich hab Besuch mit gebracht."  
  
Niels brauchte einen Moment um ganz wach zu werden, dann lächelte er René an. "Schön, dass du hier bist."  
  
"Schön, dass du wach bist", sagte René und trat an Niels Bett. _Du siehst viel besser aus._  
  
 _Danke... fühl mich auch viel besser._  
  
 _Wir haben uns alle großen Sorgen gemacht._  
  
"Ich weiß... aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut."  
  
René nickte. "Rico hat schon erzählt, dass du morgen vielleicht wieder auf die normale Station kommst."  
  
"Ja, der Arzt meint, das könnte klappen."  
  
"Das muss auch für Sarah eine große Erleichterung sein", meinte René.  
  
"Ja, ich... ich sollte nachher noch mal mit ihr telefonieren. Wenn ihr weg seid."  
  
 _Und wie geht es dir sonst? Rico hat mir erzählt, dass ihr... geredet habt._  
  
 _Ja... ist ein komisches Gefühl. Aber es erklärt, warum er immer hier war..._  
  
 _Das wäre er auch sonst gewesen. Ich glaube, ihm ist es selbst erst nach und nach klar geworden._  
  
"Jungs? Ich bin auch noch da...", knurrte Rico.  
  
"Sorry", sagten René und Niels fast zeitgleich.  
  
"René? Die Tasche...?"  
  
"Oh ja!" sagte René und nahm Rico die Tasche ab. "Ich hab was für dich Niels. Von Clemens."  
  
"Von Clemens?", fragte Niels nach und sah auf. Neben ein paar Tafeln Schokolade fand Niels ein Buch in der Tasche. "Der Alchemist", las er vor.  
  
"Clemens' Lieblingsbuch. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon kennst."  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Bisher nicht. Das ist wirklich lieb von Clemens."  
  
"Er lässt auch grüßen. Und er ist auch total erleichtert, dass es dir wieder besser geht."  
  
"Grüß ihn bitte zurück", sagte Niels. "Oder besser noch, ich ruf ihn selbst an."  
  
"Mach das, es wird ihn freuen. Du hast seine Nummer?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Hab ich im Handy gespeichert. Und zur Not hat Rico sie auch."  
  
"Stimmt. Dann melde dich mal bei ihm."  
  
"Aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst", sagte Rico, der sich inzwischen auf Niels andere Bettseite gestellt hatte. Automatisch wollte er nach Niels Hand greifen, brach aber im letzten Moment ab. _Das sollte ich in Zukunft lassen_  
  
Niels lächelte ihn leicht an. "Du musst keine Angst haben."  
  
"Ich... weiß", sagte Rico leise. _Ob er auch so gelassen reagieren würde, wenn er von den Küssen wüsste?_  
  
Niels sah ihn etwas überrascht an. "Was für Küsse...?"  
  
Rico setzte sich seufzend auf die Bettkante. "Willst du das echt wissen?"  
  
Niels' Blick ging zu René, dann wieder zu Rico. "Ist es dir später lieber?"  
  
"René weiß eh alles", murmelte Rico. "Ich... hab dich zum Abschied geküsst. Auf die Stirn." _Tut mir leid..._  
  
"Muss es nicht", schüttelte Niels ganz vorsichtig den Kopf. "Muss es wirklich nicht."  
  
"Doch", sagte Rico. "Ich... ich wusste vorher, dass du nicht das gleiche für mich fühlst und... das macht man dann einfach nicht."  
  
"Ich finde es nicht schlimm. Wir sind anders befreundet als... andere. Ich höre deine Gedanken, immerzu, da ist das auch kein großes Ding.  
  
Rico lächelte schwach. . _Aber für mich ist es das..._ Das alles war im unsagbar unangenehm. Ob er irgendwie… "Ich... ich hol mir mal kurz was zu trinken", sagte er und stand auf. "Soll ich was mitbringen?"  
  
"Meinst du, du kriegst hier Cola reingeschmuggelt? Ich kann diesen Fencheltee nicht mehr sehen", bat Niels.  
  
Rico nickte. "Ich tu mein bestes", versprach er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
René sah Niels einen Moment lang still an. _Rico hält sich tapfer..._ , überlegte er.  
  
 _Ja, das tut er wirklich. Er... er ist einfach unglaublich._  
  
 _Er macht es sich echt nicht leicht. Nicht nur, dass sein Bruder seine Gedanken liest, sondern auch noch sein bester Freund. Und zu allem Überfluss verliebt er sich auch noch in den._  
  
_Und... wie geht es dir bei dem Gedanken? Dass sich ein Mann in dich verknallt hat?_  
  
Niels sah ihn an. _Ehrlich gesagt - keine Ahnung. Das... kommt alles so plötzlich._  
  
René nickte mitfühlend. _Ging mir damals ja auch nicht anders. Clemens war schon seit Jahren mein bester Freund gewesen, und auf einmal merke ich, dass da mehr ist. Und wohl auch schon lange mehr war. Länger als bei Rico._  
  
 _Ich weiß gar nicht, was Rico überhaupt an mir findet._  
  
René sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lächelte er leicht. _Nicht? Ich seh es schon ganz deutlich: du bist ein toller Freund. Bist für ihn da, wenn er jemanden braucht. Bist hilfsbereit, einfühlsam, witzig... Und mal ehrlich, schlecht aussehen tusts du auch nicht. Außer, du lagst gerade zwei Wochen im Koma, ich gebs zu, du sahst schon mal besser aus._  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Spinner." _Aber mal ehrlich. Warum will sich Rico das antun und mit jemandem zusammen sein, der seine Gedanken liest._  
  
"Er hat zwei Jahre mit so jemandem zusammengelebt und kennt das. Warum soll er dich dann genau deswegen nicht wollen?"  
  
"Es ist aber schon was anderes, ob der Bruder oder Freund die Gedanken liest."  
  
"Für ihn anscheinend nicht. Wenn es ihm wichtig ist, schafft er es ja auch die Gedanken zu verschleiern."  
  
 _Ja, damit ist er extrem gut._  
  
"Also ist es für ihn kein so großes Problem, wenn er mit Leuten zusammen ist, die..." _Gedanken lesen können._  
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist trotzdem eine Belastung. Oder ist es das für dich und Clemens nicht?"  
  
"Manchmal bestimmt. Müsstest du Clemens mal fragen. Aber unterm Strich ist es schön. Also, mit Clemens sowieso, aber es ist einfach noch mal eine besondere Intimität."  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "War sowieso nur rein theoretisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das auf Dauer könnte. Ständig die Gedanken eines anderen um mich zu haben..." _Auch wenn Ricos Gedanken schon anders sind..._  
  
"Ist das das einzige?", fragte René leise nach.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Naja, ähm..." _Dir ist schon klar, dass Rico ein Kerl ist...?_  
  
"Ja..." _Rico mit ner Frau zu verwechseln ist auch ziemlich schwierig._  
  
René lachte leise. "Ich wollt ja nur sichergehen. Nein, im Ernst - das wär kein Problem für dich? Rico meinte das immer."  
  
"Das... ehrlich gesagt - keine Ahnung", sagte Niels.  
  
"Na, ist doch besser als wenn du es dir gar nicht vorstellen wolltest."  
  
"Sag es Rico nicht, ja?" bat Niels. "Ich will nicht, dass er sich Hoffnungen macht..."  
  
"Nein, nein, sag ich ihm nicht. Erstmal musst du dir überlegen, ob du es willst. Ob du es dir vorstellen kannst."  
  
"Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich sowas wie ne Beziehung will...", murmelte Niels.  
  
 _Rico schon..._ "Du musst nichts übers Knie brechen, aber ich kann dir sagen... wenn es mir schlecht geht, wenn zu viel im Kopf durcheinander geht, dann hilft es mir, nur Clemens zu hören. Mehr noch, als alleine zu sein und gar nichts zu hören."  
  
Niels sah ihn nachdenklich an. René hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Ricos Gedanken waren anders, ganz anders. Da war eine Ruhe und Klarheit, die anderen Gedanken einfach fehlten.  
  
"Genau das meine ich", lächelte René. "Selbst deine Gedanken sind für mich nicht so... beruhigend wie Clemens'."  
  
"Aber darauf eine Beziehung aufbauen?"  
  
 _Wenn es das einzige ist, was an Rico...?_  
  
"Ich hab über Rico nie als... potentiellen Freund oder so nachgedacht", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Deswegen sag ich ja, du solltest das alles ganz langsam angehen. Rico wird dir die Zeit dafür geben, und wenn du dich gegen ihn entscheidest, wird er weiter dein Freund bleiben. Da kenn ich meinen Bruder gut ..." Das Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ ihn aufsehen.  
  
"Ja?" rief Niels.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Rico kam rein, in der Hand eine Plastiktüte. "Hat bisschen länger gedauert, die Cola im Kiosk hier war warm. Aber die Straße runter ist ein Supermarkt. Wenn du also noch was anderes brauchst..."  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels strahlend.  
  
Rico erwiderte das Strahlen und reichte ihm eine Halbliterflasche Cola. "Die anderen sind in der Tasche."  
  
"Hast du deinem armen Bruder auch ne Cola mitgebracht?" fragte René.  
  
"Naja... sollst dich doch eigentlich gesund ernähren...", grinste Rico und zog eine weitere Flasche Cola heraus.  
  
"Nach dem [Ei](http://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/418131.html)sbecher von vorhin macht die Cola da auch nichts mehr", schnaubte René.  
  
"Eisbecher?", fragte Niels nach. "Und ich?"  
  
"Wir gehen Eis essen, wenn du hier raus bist", versprach Rico sofort. "Dann zeig ich dir unsere Lieblingseisdiele."  
  
Bei den freundlichen, warmen Gedanken, die er dabei auffing, konnte Niels nur lächeln. "Ein Grund mehr schnell gesund zu werden."  
  
"Bestechung zieht immer", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels lächelte und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Viel besser", grinste er.  
  
Rico hatte wieder seinen angestammten Platz auf Niels Bettkante eingenommen und lächelte. Und Niels lächelte zurück, während er die Flasche wieder zuschraubte.  
  
Wortlos hielt René Rico seine Flasche hin. "Geteiltes Leid heißt auch geteilte Kalorien."  
  
"Danke", grinste Rico seinen Bruder an und trank von der Cola. Dann sah er wieder zu Niels, der irgendwie wieder ziemlich erschöpft auf dem Kissen hing. "Du siehst müde aus", sagte er leise. "Sollen wir dich schlafen lassen?"  
  
"Bist du heute Abend wieder da?", fragte Niels gleich nach.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Rico und griff nun doch nach Niels Hand.  
  
Unwillkürlich hielt Niels die Hand fest, sah dann aber René an. "Und du? Wann musst du wieder fahren?"  
  
"Morgen ganz früh", sagte René.  
  
"Dann kommst du heute Abend ja noch mal vorbei" freute sich Niels.  
  
René nickte. "Ja klar. Muss doch gucken, ob du auch wirklich in guten Händen bist."  
  
 _Ich glaub, ich könnte keine besseren finden als die deines Bruders._  
  
 _Nein, offenbar nicht. Schließlich ist mein Bruder für dich sogar unter die Schmuggler gegangen._  
  
Niels lachte laut auf, was ihm einen irritierten Blick von Rico einbrachte. "Ich kenns ja nicht anders, als dass ihr nicht mit mir reden wollt", knurrte er.  
  
"Sorry", sagte René. "Das verführt einfach so..."  
  
"Ich weiß." _Die beiden müssen auch mal einen Vorteil haben. Und es macht Niels Spaß, das ist viel wichtiger, als dass ich alles mitkriege._  
  
Niels drückte Ricos Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Wir versuchen uns zu bessern."  
  
Das Lächeln verursachte ein Kribbeln in Ricos Bauch, dabei sollte es das nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Schnell versuchte Rico an etwas anderes zu denken, an die vielen Maschinen, an denen Niels gehangen hatte, und von denen nur noch zwei Nadeln in seinen Handrücken übrig geblieben waren.  
  
"Ja, meine Hand erinnert an nen Schweizerkäse", brummte Niels und sah auf den blau angelaufenen Handrücken.  
  
"Heilt auch wieder", sagte Rico leise. "Immerhin bist du die Schläuche an der Schulter wieder losgeworden, die sahen noch schlimmer aus."  
  
"Ja, es war... gruselig", sagte René.  
  
"Ich weiß", murmelte Niels. "Hab die ja auch noch gesehen. Kam mir schon vor wie diese Menschen aus Matrix. Oder wie ein Borg."  
  
Rico lachte. "Wie Seven of Nine? Nur halt in männlicher Form."  
  
"Naja, so dürr wie die bin ich im Moment ja", grinste Niels schief. _Klappergestell..._  
  
"Rico macht bestimmt gern mit dir Sport, wenn du wieder hier raus bist", grinste René. "So ein nettes Aufbauprogramm."  
  
"Wir gucken René bei den Spielen zu, das ist anstrengend genug, zumindest bei deinem neuen Club."  
  
"Na danke", sagte René trocken. "Du machst einem ja Mut."  
  
"Na, du beschwerst dich doch sonst, wenn du nichts zu tun hast. Und jetzt ist es dir auch nicht recht?", grinste Rico. "Aber das können wir alles auch nachher noch besprechen." Er drückte noch einmal Niels' Hand und ließ sie dann los. _Heute gehts nicht..._ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er langsam aufstand.  
  
"Was geht nicht?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
Rico schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte zwanghaft an etwas anderes zu denken - und sah sich dann doch, wie er ganz sanft Niels' Stirn küsste. René zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er wollte Rico nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit bringen.  
  
Doch auch Niels schien irgendetwas aufgefangen zu haben, denn er sah Rico etwas verunsichert an.  
  
Rico stand auf. "Also sehen wir uns heute Abend", sagte er bemüht fröhlich.  
  
"Ja, bis... später", murmelte Niels, sah von einem zum anderen und nickte ihnen dann zu.  
  
 _Was ist?_ fragte René in Gedanken.  
  
 _Nichts... ist nur komisch_ , kam Niels' Antwort sofort. _Mit Rico..._   
  
_Das legt sich auch wieder. Außer natürlich du willst es doch mit ihm versuchen._  
  
René sah Niels die Unschlüssigkeit, die Unsicherheit so deutlich an, dass er den Gedanken _Keine Ahnung..._ gar nicht auffangen musste.  
  
 _Denk einfach in Ruhe drüber nach_ riet René.  
  
 _Ich versuchs..._ "Bis später", verabschiedete er sich laut von beiden.  
  
"Und was sollte ich nun wieder nicht hören?" fragte Rico seinen Bruder, als sie Niels Zimmer verlassen hatten.  
  
René antwortete nicht gleich, sondern ging erstmal vor in Richtung Ausgang. "Niels hat deine Überlegung irgendwie mitbekommen", erklärte er dann leise.  
  
"Oh", murmelte Rico und sah betreten auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Er findet es nur... komisch."  
  
"Super", brummte Rico. "Das will man doch hören, dass der Kerl, in den man verschossen ist, einen komisch findet."  
  
"Du willst mich falsch verstehen... Er findest den Gedanken komisch..."  
  
"Trotzdem nicht das, was ich hören wollte..."   
  
"Aber du hast doch gewusst, dass du das nicht hören würdest."  
  
"Ja, mein Kopf hat das gewusst", sagte Rico etwas heftig. _Aber ich hab mir trotzdem was anderes gewünscht. Wenigstens ein Fünkchen Hoffnung..._  
  
René zögerte. Niels hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er ganz vielleicht ein klein wenig Hoffnung haben konnte. Aber er hatte es ihm versprochen... "Niels... Er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll."  
  
"Soll ich ihn in Ruhe lassen?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Nein, das... das möchte er nicht. Im Gegenteil - er braucht dich."  
  
 _Ich ihn auch._ "Warum muss Liebe eigentlich so scheiße sein?" fragte Rico kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Kleiner. Aber irgendwann wirst du schon den Richtigen finden, oder die Richtige."  
  
 _Niels ist der Richtige._ "Ja vermutlich."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Niels der Richtige wäre."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht hab."  
  
"Nein, bist du nicht. Hat Clemens sich damals ja auch, und er hatte Recht damit.  
  
"Niels ist halt anders. Er will keine Beziehung. Er will mich nicht. Also... sollte ich irgendwie versuchen mir diese Schnapsidee aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch mal wieder mit Ina treffen. Wir haben uns ja während des Studiums schon ganz gut verstanden..."  
  
"Ina? Diese komische Zicke mit den täglich andersfarbigen Haaren?"  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was schlägst du denn stattdessen vor?"  
  
Verdammt, wie sollte René Rico klar machen, dass er nichts überstürzen sollte, sondern erstmal die Füße still halten und abwarten?  
  
"Siehst du", sagte Rico. "Dir fällt auch nichts ein."  
  
"Du solltest es nicht überstürzen und dich aus Ärger über Niels irgendwelchen Mädels an den Hals werfen."  
  
"Ärger? Das tue ich nicht aus Ärger, sondern um ihn aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen", schnaubte Rico. "Wie soll ich denn wieder normal mit ihm umgehen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit daran denke, dass ich gern... na du weißt schon!"  
  
"Dass du ihn verdammt gern hast. Dass du dich in ihn verguckt hast und er keine Beziehung will."  
  
"Ja...", seufzte Rico. _Und wie gern ich ihn küssen würde..._  
  
"Das fühlt sich gut an. Also, der Gedanke."  
  
"Niels fühlt sich dabei nicht wohl", sagte Rico nur.  
  
"Vielleicht... Aber du solltest erstmal abwarten."  
  
"Wieso, René? Niels war sehr deutlich."  
  
"Fandst du ihn so deutlich? Er fand den Gedanken komisch. Aber mehr nicht."  
  
"Niels hat mir mal erzählt, dass er keine Beziehung will, weil er das nicht aushalten würde", sagte Rico. "Die Gedanken den ganzen Tag. Ich finde das ziemlich eindeutig."  
  
"Die Gedanken anderer Menschen sind schwer zu ertragen. Aber auf einmal ist da jemand, dessen Gedanken anders sind. Runder und nicht so spitz und kantig. Gedanken, die einen beruhigen, wenn es zu viel wird, Gedanken, in denen man sich wohl fühlt, in denen man sich verlieren kann."  
  
"Das ist Clemens für dich", vermutete Rico.  
  
René nickte leicht. "Ja, das ist Clemens für mich."  
  
 _Aber das bin ich nicht für Niels._ "Hast du Bock kurz bei Simon vorbeizufahren?" schlug Rico vor. "Der freut sich bestimmt dich zu sehen."  
  
"Klar, machen wir. Und... ich wär mich da nicht so sicher."  
  
"Dass Simon sich freut? Doch, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."  
  
"Du weißt, was ich meine..."  
  
 _Hör auf. Ich will mir das aus dem Kopf schlagen, aber wenn du sowas sagst, kann ich das nicht!_ "Die Kleine wird echt immer süßer. Und sie hat Simon sowas von um den Finger gewickelt."  
  
"Lass uns losfahren", ging René nicht weiter darauf ein. Das mussten die beiden unter sich ausmachen. "Also komm - Simon überraschen." Rico nickte und folgte seinem Bruder zum Auto.


	29. Mittag bei Freunden

  
Eine Stunde später standen sie in Eschweiler vor der Haustür der Familie Rolfes und klingelten. "Oh René!" sagte Jenny überrascht, als sie mit Livia auf dem Arm die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Hi!", grinste René breit. "Schön dich zu sehen. Dein Mann auch zu Hause?"  
  
"Ja, du hast Glück, sie haben heute Nachmittag kein Training. Kommt rein ihr beiden."  
  
Jenny ging wieder rein, gleich durch auf die Terrasse, auf der Simon saß. _Rasen müsste auch mal wieder gemäht werden... wie kann ich Jenny das schmackhaft machen? Sie hinterher zum Essen einladen? Und irgendwen für Livia finden?_  
  
"Also Simon! Wirklich", grinste René.  
  
"Wie... René?", fragte Simon und drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass er fast vom Stuhl kippte.  
  
René lachte. "Nicht vom Stuhl fallen, sonst krieg ich noch Ärger mir Sami, weil du dich verletzt hast."  
  
"Keine Sorge - kannst mich aber nächstes Mal vorwarnen."  
  
"Aber dann hätte ich deinen dummen Gesichtsausdruck nicht gesehen", grinste René und ging zu Simon um ihn fest zu umarmen.  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte Simon die Umarmung. "Schön, dass du mal wieder im Lande bist."  
  
"Muss mich doch um meinen kleinen Bruder kümmern", sagte René.  
  
 _Geht es Niels schlechter? Oder... ist er noch immer unglücklich in ihn verknallt, und es gibt keine Aussicht auf Besserung?_  
  
"Nein. Ja. Weiß nicht so genau", grinste René.  
  
"Na dann...", grinste Simon. "Setzt euch. Jenny wollte gerade Essen holen..."  
  
"Das hör ich gern", grinste René.  
  
Simon lachte auf. "Füttert dich dein Bruder nicht angemessen?"  
  
"Doch, er hat gut zu essen bekommen", sagte Rico. "Ich glaube eher, der bekommt bei Clemens nichts zu essen."  
  
"Ist halt total verfressen, der Kleine. Na los... Jenny! Kommst du?"  
  
"Ja, bin sofort da", rief Jenny.  
  
Sie brachte eine große Schüssel raus. "Und du faules Pack kannst mal den Rest holen."  
  
"Ich mach das", sagte Rico. "Lass die alten Herren mal sitzen, sonst geht da noch was kaputt."  
  
Jenny lachte. "Die verfaulen noch, wenn sie hier so rumhängen. Nimm wenigstens Livia."  
  
"Na komm her meine Prinzessin", sagte Simon und hob Livia auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Du bist ja noch süßer geworden", grinste René sie an.  
  
"Ja, sie wickelt die Männer jetzt schon um die Finger", lachte Simon. "Na Schätzchen, willst du mal zu Onkel René?"  
  
"Na komm her, Kleine", grinste René die Kleine an und hob sie rüber. Livia strahlte ihn an. "Hab dich vermisst, Kleiner Wonneproppen."  
  
"Wir vermissen dich auch, Vogel", sagte Simon schief grinsend.  
  
"Bin ja jetzt hier. Und sonst... ist schon ganz nett in Hamburg.  
  
"Klar. Ist so nah bei Bremen."  
  
René lachte auf. "Ja, das ist natürlich ganz besonders."  
  
"Versuch bitte nicht mit Hamburg abzusteigen ja?"  
  
"Ich tu mein bestes. Sonst muss ich da wieder weg, und alles andere wäre weiter weg von Bremen."  
  
Simon nickte. "Und ihr kommt direkt aus dem Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Ja, genau. Nachher fahren wir auch wieder hin."  
  
"Und wie gehts Niels?"  
  
"Besser - viel besser", lächelte Rico erleichtert und erzählte von den letzten Tagen. Zwischendurch kamen Rico und Jenny mit dem restlichen Essen und setzten sich dann zu ihnen.  
  
Sie aßen ganz gemütlich, und Simon erzählte viel von der Mannschaft und der Vorbereitung. René berichtete von seinem neuen Leben in Hamburg - und von Clemens. Rico hörte grade dem letzteren ziemlich neidisch zu.  
  
René hatte seinen Clemens - und er... er konnte Niels nur von der Ferne anhimmeln. Und sollte nicht mal das tun. Niels würde das nicht wollen - und er bekam es auch noch mit. Er konnte es ihm nicht verheimlichen. Rico unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
  
"Rico...", mahnte René leise. "Denk nicht drüber nach."  
  
"Das sagst du so einfach."  
  
"Von hier aus kannst du eh nichts ändern."  
  
"Ich kann eh nichts ändern. Egal ob ich hier oder auf dem Mars bin."  
  
"Vom Mars aus kannst du weniger ändern als wenn du hier bist, Kleiner."  
  
"Frag dich doch mal wie es dir gehen würde, wenn Clemens nicht interessiert wäre", schnaubte Rico.  
  
"Du solltest mal mit Niels reden. So ganz ehrlich und ernst und so."  
  
"Wir haben geredet", sagte Rico. _Oder so ähnlich. Als ich ihm erzählt hab, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin._  
  
"Und was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Dass er nicht will."  
  
"So deutlich?" Das hatte sich bei Niels anders angehört.  
  
"Er hat es netter verpackt, um mir nicht weh zu tun", sagte Rico.  
  
Leise seufzte René. Er würde nachher noch mal mit Niels reden müssen. Alleine - oder in Gedanken.  
  
"Komm, guck nicht so traurig", sagte Jenny zu Rico. "Liebeskummer ist schrecklich, aber du findest schon noch den richtigen. Oder die richtige."  
  
"Ist mir egal, was", murmelte Rico. "Nur Niels wirds ja wohl nicht sein."  
  
"Willst du ne große Portion Schokoeis?" fragte Jenny. "Mir hat das früher immer geholfen."  
  
"Hast du welches da?"  
  
Jenny nickte.  
  
"Na dann...", grinste Rico schief, bevor sein Bruder etwas dagegen sagen konnte.  
  
René sah ihm nach, wie er mit Jenny Richtung Küche verschwand, dann seufzte er erneut. Es tat weh die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen und zu fühlen, aber andererseits sollte er ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, wenn er sich nicht sicher war. Und wenn Niels das nicht wollte.  
  
Aber Rico war sein Bruder verdammt. Er wollte Rico glücklich sehen. Und Blut war flüssiger... oder wie auch immer das war. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und folgte Jenny und Rico in die Küche. Jenny sah ihn kommen und lächelte ihn an. "Nimm dir ruhig auch was von dem Eis."  
  
"Danke... wir hatten heute schon..."  
  
"Ok... dann lass ich euch mal allein", sagte sie.  
  
"Danke", lächelte René sie an und stellte sich neben Rico an die Arbeitsplatte. Rico löffelte stumm sein Eis ohne René anzusehen.  
  
"Ich hab mit Niels geredet", fing René leise an.  
  
"Weiß ich. War ja auch lang genug weg, da werdet ihr euch nicht nur angeschwiegen haben."  
  
"Er weiß nicht, was er... er ist ziemlich durcheinander", gestand René ihm.  
  
"Weil er nicht weiß, wie er mit mir umgehen soll."  
  
"Nein. Weil er nicht weiß... wie soll ich es dir sagen?" Er seufzte leise. "Wenn ich bei Clemens bin - seine Gedanken sind anders. Ruhiger und angenehm. Und deine Gedanken sind für Niels ruhig und angenehm. Du tust ihm gut - und das merkt er."  
  
 _Was zum Teufel will er denn jetzt damit sagen?_  
  
"Schalte mal dein Hirn an! Er fühlt sich wohl bei dir. Nur bei dir."  
  
Rico sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Deine Gedanken sind für ihn wie Clemens' für mich. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat oder wird. Aber seine Befürchtung... also, dass er keine Beziehung will, das könnte bei dir weniger gelten."  
  
Rico biss sich auf die Lippe. Ja, Niels hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass seine Gedanken anders wären, aber irgendwie hatte er dem nie so viel Bedeutung beigemessen.  
  
"Er hat gesagt, ich soll dir keine Hoffnungen machen, und das will ich auch nicht. Aber du tust ihm gut, als Freund. Und als... Freund würdest du ihm auch gut tun."  
  
"Meinst du?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich will dir nichts versprechen und dir auch keine Hoffnungen machen", versuchte René ihn zu bremsen, als er seine Gedanken fühlte. "Aber sieh es nicht zu pessimistisch. Ich glaube, er braucht dich."  
  
"Ich versuchs", sagte Rico, auch wenn er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Ganz tief drinnen, machte er sich einfach Hoffnungen.  
  
"Das ist ja auch ok, dass du dir ein bisschen Hoffnungen machst - sonst wäre das Leben doch total trist und düster. Vielleicht habt ihr ja eine Chance, Kleiner. Ich würds euch so wünschen."  
  
Rico lächelte René an. "Ich werd einfach... geduldig sein müssen. So schwer es auch fällt."  
  
"Ich weiß... kenn dich ja. Aber wenn es was wird, dann hätte es sich echt gelohnt. Für euch beide."  
  
"Oh ja", nickte Rico heftig.  
  
"Also... gib nicht auf, ja?"  
  
"Werd ich nicht", versprach Rico.  
  
"So gefällst du mir schon besser, Kleiner", grinste René und nahm Rico kurzerhand den Löffel aus der Hand. "Hab mir ne Belohnung verdient", meinte er und klaute sich etwas Schokoladeneis.  
  
"Dein Trainer wird begeistert sein", grinste Rico zurück.  
  
"Ist er. Wenn ich schwerer bin, bin ich schneller unten", nuschelte René.  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Und du hinterlässt dann kleine Krater in deinem Torbereich?"  
  
"Nein, davor. Da fallen die Bälle dann rein, und ich brauch mich nicht mehr drum zu kümmern."  
  
"Kluge Strategie", nickte Rico. "Und wenn die den Ball nun hoch schießen?"  
  
"Ich geb zu, die Strategie ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift..."  
  
Rico grinste breit. "Dann solltest du auf das Eis vielleicht doch lieber verzichten."  
  
"Pah, du willst es nur alleine essen - und dann wirst du dick und rund... wollen wir wieder raus auf die Terrasse?"  
  
Rico nickte und folgte René mit dem restlichen Eis zurück auf die Terrasse. Dort saß Jenny mit einem Buch unter dem Sonnenschirm, Simon hingegen hockte auf dem Boden und spielt mit Livia. René gesellte sich sofort zu Simon und Livia, während Rico erstmal sein Eis auf aß. Er beobachtete René und genoss es, dass sein Bruder bei ihm war - auch wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit miteinander redeten.  
  
Schließlich machten sie sich am frühen Abend wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Köln um noch einmal nach Niels zu sehen. Sie betraten die Intensivstation wie immer, nahmen sich ihre Kittel und klopften an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. René sah Rico etwas unsicher an, "ich spür ihn nicht."  
  
Rico wurde merklich blass, dann drückte er die Klinke und stieß die Tür auf. "Niels?" Das Zimmer war wieder mit Geräten vollgestellt, es piepte und blinkte überall. Rico fühlte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, und die Beine gaben ihm nach.


	30. Ein Schock

  
"Herr Adler?", wurden sie von hinten gerufen. Die junge Schwester stand vor ihnen. "Beruhigen Sie sich - Herr Reinart wurde verlegt."  
  
"Gott sei Dank", flüsterte René.  
  
Auch Rico war unendlich erleichtert, und er atmete hörbar auf. "Wo... wo ist er?"  
  
"Auf der normalen Station", sagte die Schwester und sah Rico besorgt an. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
  
"Ich... hab mich nur gerade etwas erschreckt...", murmelte Rico und atmete tief durch. "Geht gleich wieder."  
  
"Möchten Sie was trinken?" fragte die Schwester.  
  
"Geben Sie ihm mal ein Glas Wasser", bat René und führte ihn zu einigen Stühlen am Eingang zur Station. "Komm, setz dich. Ist alles gut - ist doch super, dass Niels sogar heute schon verlegt wurde!"  
  
Rico nickte. "Ich... hatte nur einen Moment Angst, dass..." _...irgendwas Schlimmes passiert ist._  
  
"Ich weiß", nickte René ernst. "Komm, atme tief durch, trink", mit einem Nicken nahm er der Schwester den Plastikbecher ab, "und dann gehen wir runter zu Niels."  
  
Rico trank langsam von dem Wasser, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Ein wenig Ruhe ließ René ihm noch, dann bat er, "Komm trink aus. Hast es dir verdient ihn zu sehen, nach dem Schrecken."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht, trank den Becher leer und stand dann auf. "Dann mal los."  
  
Auf dem Weg entsorgte René den Becher, dann standen sie vor dem Zimmer, in dem Niels lag. Wieder klopfte Rico an. "Kommt rein!" rief Niels von drinnen.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Rico auf und betrat das Zimmer. Niels saß dort in seinem Bett, ein Buch lag auf seinem Schoß, und er sah fit aus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken eilte Rico an das Bett und umarmte ihn fest.  
  
"Mach sowas nie wieder", flüsterte er. _Ich dachte es ist sonstwas passiert._  
  
"Was...?", stammelte Niels, der gar nicht wusste, was los ist. Erst nach einem Moment legte er die Hände auf Ricos Rücken, einfach, weil er merkte, dass er das brauchte.  
  
 _Wir wussten nicht, dass du schon verlegt bist_ sagte René in Gedanken. _Das leere Zimmer hat Rico ein bisschen... schockiert._  
  
Leise seufzte Niels und zog Rico noch ein wenig fester an sich. "Sorry... ich hätte euch anrufen sollen."  
  
"Schon gut", nuschelte Rico.  
  
Einen Moment lang hielt Niels ihn noch, dann schob er ihn leicht von sich. "Besser?"  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an. "Ja. Es ist schön, dass du so schnell wieder auf die normale Station verlegt wurdest."  
  
"Ich bin auch froh, das könnt ihr mir glauben."  
  
"Wir sollen dich lieb von Simon und Jenny grüßen", sagte René, der sich inzwischen einen Stuhl ans Bett geholt hatte. Rico saß immer noch auf der Bettkante und hatte auch nicht vor, diesen Platz zu verlassen.  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er, als er die Gedanken seines Bruders auffing, der sich in Niels' Nähe einfach so wohl fühlte.  
  
"Und es geht dir wirklich gut?" fragte Rico Niels.  
  
"Meistens ja. Bisschen Kopfschmerzen noch. Und... ich hab hier nen Bettnachbarn."  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Rico leise. _Schlimm?_  
  
"Er war nur kurz drin und scheint ganz nett zu sein..."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn ausblenden kann. Bis jetzt schaff ichs nicht, zumindest nicht bei Leuten, die nur kurz drin sind."  
  
 _Kannst du mich ausblenden?_  
  
"Nee", schüttelte Niels den Kopf. "Gar nicht." Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf die weiße Wand zu konzentrieren, doch er hörte die Gedanken der beiden noch immer glasklar. "Geht nicht."  
  
"Vielleicht brauchst du noch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte René.  
  
"Hoffentlich... Und ich hoffe, ich verplapper mich nicht. Gerade bei Ärzten - denen geht ja immer sonstwas durch den Kopf."  
  
"Ich würde dir gern helfen", sagte Rico und drückte Niels Hand.  
  
Niels schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, er konzentrierte sich nur auf Ricos Hand. Er hörte noch immer Renés und Ricos Gedanken, und auch die von einigen Leuten im Nachbarzimmer und auf dem Flur, aber sie griffen ihn nicht mehr so an.  
  
"Vielleicht können wir den Arzt ja überreden dich schnell zu entlassen", meinte Rico. _Und dann kümmer ich mich zu Hause um dich_  
  
"Ich hab schon gefragt... drei, vier Tage mindestens. Sie wollen sehen, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Und im Moment kann ich kaum alleine aufstehen:"  
  
"Kriegst du das hin?" fragte René. _Ohne dich zu verraten?_  
  
"Muss ich ja. Ist doch ganz normal, dass ich noch nicht wieder ganz fit bin. Und vielleicht bisschen ruhiger. Wobei die mich ja eh nicht richtig kennen." _Und ich sowieso... ruhiger bin._  
  
René grinste. "Stimmt."  
  
"Ich sag möglichst wenig, dann klappt das schon", war Niels relativ zuversichtlich. "Ich hab keine Lust, dass die das rausfinden. Dann komm ich hier wohl nie raus - und wenn doch, dann eine Etage tiefer - zu den netten Herren und Damen mit den unbequemen Jacken."  
  
"Keine Angst, das wird nicht passieren", sagte Rico sofort. Niels lächelte leicht. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Rico sich so um ihn sorgte.  
  
 _Ja, bei dir wird mein Bruder plötzlich ne richtige Glucke_  
  
Niels grinste in Gedanken. _Bisher warst du die Glucke - jetzt wird die Glucke groß und gluckt selbst._  
  
 _Ich lerne völlig neue Seiten bei meinem Bruder kennen. Erstaunlich._  
  
 _Dabei kennst du ihn so gut wie sonst niemand._   
  
"Ich bin auch noch da!" rief sich Rico in Erinnerung.   
  
"Sorry", sah ihn Niels entschuldigend an und drückte seine Hand leicht. "René hat sich nur drüber amüsiert, dass du dich so lieb um mich kümmerst."  
  
Rico warf René einen mörderischen Blick zu. "Ich will ihn mal sehen, wenn Clemens hier liegen würde."  
  
"Klappe...", knurrte René nur.  
  
Rico grinste und sah wieder zu Niels. "Wenns dir zu viel mit mir wird, dann sag es einfach, ja?"  
  
"Es wird mir nicht zu viel", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
 _Das ist gut. Es würde mir auch schwer fallen, ihn allein zu lassen._  
  
Etwas unsicher lächelte Niels ihn an. Es war schön Rico bei sich zu haben, aber er würde mehr wollen. Irgendwann. Schon jetzt blitzten immer wieder Gedanken an Küsse auf, auch wenn Rico sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Diese Bilder wollte Niels nicht sehen, aber er konnte nicht ausweichen.  
  
 _Ganz ruhig_ hörte er Renés Gedanken.  
  
 _Das sagt sich so leicht..._  
  
 _Ich weiß. Ist der Gedanken wirklich so unangenehm für dich? Rico zu küssen?_  
  
 _Es ist komisch. Nicht nur der Kuss, sondern auch... das, was folgen würde._  
  
 _Erstmal würde dem Kuss nichts folgen. Vielleicht ein weiterer Kuss, aber mehr nicht._  
  
 _Aber eine Erwartungshaltung, der ich nicht gerecht werden kann._  
  
 _Und das weißt du so genau?_  
  
 _Natürlich. Er will mich nicht nur küssen. Und ich... mehr geht einfach nicht. Ich würde durchdrehen..."_  
  
René seufzte unterdrückt. _Woher willst du das wissen, Niels? Willst du wirklich dein Leben lang allein sein?_  
  
 _Darauf hab ich mich schon vor zwei, drei Jahren eingestellt._  
  
 _Aber jetzt hättest du eine Chance..._  
  
 _Eine Chance?_  
  
 _Eine Chance nicht allein zu sein._  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen sah Niels Rico an. Hatte er wirklich eine Chance? Mit diesem Mann?  
  
"Redet ihr über mich?" fragte Rico seufzend.  
  
"Ja... sorry", sah René ihn kurz an, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
  
"Soll... ich euch allein lassen?"  
  
"Würdest du...?", fragte René ihn leise. "Ein paar Minuten?"  
  
"Ich hol mir nen Kaffee", sagte Rico und stand auf. "Soll ich euch was mitbringen?"  
  
"Was Süßes? Irgendwie brauch hier total viel davon", bat Niels ihn.  
  
"Ich guck mal, was ich auftreiben kann", versprach Rico.  
  
"Danke, das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
 _Ich würde noch viel mehr tun, wenn du mich dafür weiter so anlächelst._ "Und für dich, René?"  
  
"Auch nen Kaffee", bat der.  
  
"Ok. Dann bis gleich", sagte Rico und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Es ist nicht schön, wenn wir ihn ausschließen", murmelte Niels  
  
"Nein", sagte René.  
  
"Dann... sollten wir die Zeit wohl nutzen..."  
  
René grinste leicht. "Es ist doch eigentlich was Schönes, über das wir hier reden Niels. Du musst nicht so grimmig gucken."  
  
"Ich weiß einfach nicht. Irgendwie... ich weiß nicht, ob... ich hab es mir halt nie vorgestellt. Weder mit ner Freundin - und schon gar nicht mit nem Freund."  
  
 _Wirklich nie?_ René sah ihn skeptisch an. "Nicht mal, wenn du Nachts wachgelegen hast?"  
  
"Naja... schon. Aber mir war klar, dass das nur Träume sind. So, wie man von JLo träumt - oder von George Clooney."  
  
"Was findet alle Welt nur an Georg Clooney?" fragte René kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Keine Ahnung - war ja nur nen Beispiel."  
  
 _Trotzdem..._ "Mit Rico könntest du das jetzt aber haben. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass seine Gedanken schön für dich sind."  
  
"Ja, so... ruhig und weich, irgendwie. Man könnte die Augen schließen und sich drin verkriechen. Irgendwie... weiß nicht, geborgen."  
  
"So ähnlich fühlen sich Clemens' Gedanken für mich an", sagte René.  
  
 _Das ist nur bei Rico so - selbst deine Gedanken sind nicht so schön._  
  
René nickte. Genauso ging es ihm bei Clemens.  
  
"Und du meinst...?"  
  
"Ich meine, dass du dem Gedanken eine Chance geben solltest", sagte René. "Gefühle kann man natürlich nicht erzwingen, aber... du magst Rico doch, oder?"  
  
Niels nickte leicht, ganz vorsichtig. "Ja, natürlich. Gibt niemanden, mit dem ich lieber zusammen bin als mit ihm."  
  
"Und das liegt nur an seinen Gedanken?" fragte René.  
  
"Nee", gestand Niels. "Ist aber auch wichtig. Aber Rico... ist einfach sehr lieb."  
  
"Und er sieht gut aus", sagte René. "Denken jedenfalls die meisten Frauen, wenn sie ihn sehen. Mein eigener Freund findet, dass mein Bruder gut aussieht..."  
  
Niels lachte. "Fies, wenn man sowas live hört, was? Aber du hast recht - er muss sich nicht verstecken. Aber das wär mir total egal - seine Gedanken... würden alles wettmachen."  
  
"Sagen wir mal so, es ist komisch, wenn man mit dem Freund Fußball guckt und der darüber nachdenkt, dass der Hintern von Mats Hummels richtig schön knackig ist", grinste René. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Also, warum sträubst du dich so gegen die Möglichkeit, eine Beziehung mit Rico zu führen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es gar nicht so wirklich. Ich habe nie drüber nachgedacht, weißt du? Seit dem Unfall war mir klar, dass das nicht gehen wird."  
  
"Dann... versuch es doch einfach mal", bat René. "Versuch es dir vorzustellen."  
  
"Erzähl mir von Clemens und dir", bat Niels leise.  
  
Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Renés Lippen. "Was willst du hören?"  
  
"Wie ist es. Mit einem Freund, wenn man ihn nie alleine lassen kann?"  
  
"So seh ich das nicht. Und Clemens auch nicht. Es... wir teilen etwas, was niemand sonst teilt. Ich muss ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, weil er es weiß. Er fühlt es jeden Augenblick. Und ich fühle seine Gefühle für mich."  
  
Niels nickte. "Aber ich kann Rico das nicht zeigen. Ich kann ihn nur lesen."  
  
"Ich kann das auch nur bei Clemens so", sagte René. "Selbst bei Rico klappt es nicht so gut wie bei Clemens."  
  
"Aber da, wo es wichtig ist, kannst du es."  
  
"Vielleicht würde sich das bei euch ja auch ergeben", sagte René.  
  
"Wie... wie machst du das? Das Gefühle-übertragen?", fragte Niels leise.  
  
 _Wie soll ich das erklären?_ René runzelte die Stirn und überlegte.  
  
"Konzentrierst du dich darauf? Oder wie?"  
  
"Am Anfang musste ich mich konzentrieren, inzwischen geht das bei Clemens und mir automatisch", sagte René.  
  
"Meinst du, ich sollte das auch mal probieren?"  
  
René nickte. "Was denn?"  
  
"Dass ich ihn... mag..."  
  
"Versuch es einfach", sagte René. "Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl."  
  
Niels lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und dachte an Rico. Ja, es fühlte sich... gut an, allein an ihn zu denken. René lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob was aus den beiden werden würde, aber immerhin dachte Niels nun darüber nach. Er sah auf jeden Fall eine Chance für die beiden, wenn sie sich darauf einließen. Und das sah gut aus.  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Sekunden später schob Rico sich ins Zimmer. "Seid ihr fertig?"  
  
"Ja, sind wir. Komm rein. Was hast du... Schokoladenkuchen?"  
  
"Und eine Tüte mit Weingummischlümpfen, ein Beutel Lakritzschnecken und Mini-Gummi-Hamburger", sagte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Du bist ein Held", lachte Niels und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, dass sich Rico wieder neben ihn setzen konnte.  
  
"Im Süßkram beschaffen bin ich große Klasse", sagte Rico und setzte sich. Dann gab er René einen Becher. "Ist schon etwas abgekühlt, sorry."  
  
"Macht nichts, komm, gib her", forderte René ihn auf. Nachdem René den Becher genommen hatte, holte Rico Süßigkeiten aus seinen Jackentaschen.  
  
"Schmuggler", lachte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Klar", grinste Rico mit strahlenden Augen.  
  
Er packte den Schokoladenkuchen aus dem Papier, und da sie alle kein Messer dabei hatten, brach er kurzerhand Stücke ab.  
  
"Wo hast du das ganze Zeug nur her?" fragte René mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Ein Schmuggler gibt doch seine Quellen nicht preis", lachte Rico.  
  
René streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann biss er wieder von seinem Stück Kuchen ab. Rico lachte und brach sich ebenfalls ein Stück ab.   
  
Niels beobachtete ihn bemüht unauffällig dabei. _Ist schön hier mit den beiden zu sitzen. Gemütlich. Und René hat recht, es ist was Besonderes mit Ricos Gedanken._ René lächelte als er den Gedanken auffing.  
  
Irgendwann hielt Niels auch wieder Ricos Hand in seiner. Rico war das mehr als recht. Er war glücklich, dass Niels von sich aus so eine Nähe suchte. Sie unterhielten sich sehr nett und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, bis Niels irgendwann tatsächlich einfach so die Augen zufielen.  
  
"Unser Zeichen", flüsterte Rico mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
  
"Ich räum mal ein bisschen ein", kündigte René an und begann ein wenig rumzuräumen.  
  
Rico nickte und sah stattdessen wieder zu Niels. Er hob eine Hand und strich leicht über die Wange des Schlafenden. _Er sieht so toll aus, wenn er schläft... Gott, wie kitschig... aber es ist doch so. Würd mich am liebsten einfach danebenlegen._  
  
"Das Bett ist zu schmal dafür", unterbrach René den Gedanken.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... und ohne ihn zu fragen, gehts eh nicht."  
  
"Er hat vorhin von sich aus nach deiner Hand gegriffen", sagte René. "Ich halte das für ein gutes Zeichen."  
  
Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schob sich auf Ricos Lippen. "Das war schön..." Er sah seinen Bruder an. "Bist du fertig?"  
  
René nickte. "Du auch?"  
  
Rico lächelte. "Gleich", murmelte er, legte sanft die Hand auf die Bettdecke, dann beugte er sich über Niels und berührte seine Stirn ganz leicht mit den Lippen.  
  
 _Schlaf gut. Morgen früh bin ich wieder hier._  
  
René lächelte nur und sagte nichts dazu. Rico musste sich richtiggehend von Niels‘ Bett los reißen. "Lass uns gehen", flüsterte er schließlich.  
  
Die beiden waren süß zusammen, befand René. Und vielleicht würden sie es tatsächlich schaffen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus und gingen zu Renés Wagen. "Und jetzt nach Hause. Schön Abendbrot und irgendein Film? Wie zu alten Zeiten?"  
  
"Willst du deinen Schatz gar nicht anrufen?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Das mach ich, während du kochst."  
  
"Ich koche?" fragte Rico überrascht.  
  
"Ja, musst doch üben. Für Niels."  
  
"Ich hab heute Mittag gekocht."  
  
"Ja, dann freu dich, dass du gleich noch mal üben kannst."  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber für Clemens üben?"  
  
"Den muss ich ja nicht mehr beeindrucken."  
  
"Aber Liebe geht durch den Magen."  
  
"Ja, eben, und Clemens‘ kann ich mir sicher sein.  
  
"Aber du musst doch auch mal kochen lernen", behauptete Rico.  
  
"Erstmal bist du wichtiger. Niels bestechen und so."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Na gut. Aber nur weil du mein Lieblingsbruder bist."  
  
"Hab dich auch lieb, Kleiner. Also, einkaufen? Oder hast du alles da?"  
  
"Nudeln sind da und ne Sauce müssten wir auch hinkriegen. Wenn du nichts Bestimmtes mehr willst, müssen wir nicht einkaufen."  
  
"Nee, dann lass uns nach Hause fahren. Muss morgen ja früh raus, und möchte die Zeit mit dir verbringen."  
  
Rico nickte, während René den Wagen Richtung Niels Wohnung lenkte.  
  
Sie kochten dann letztendlich doch gemeinsam, erstaunlicherweise war das Ergebnis sogar sehr gut genießbar. Anschließend machten sie den Fernseher an, unterhielten sich aber mehr, als dass sie dem Film folgten.  
  
Um kurz nach zehn waren sie beide so müde, dass sie einfach nur noch ins Bett fielen. Sie schliefen wieder beide in Niels' Bett, das war breit genug, außerdem hatte Rico in inzwischen das Sofa abgezogen.


	31. Ab ins Grüne

  
Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie in Ruhe, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Niels machten. René würde dann direkt vom Krankenhaus aus zurück nach Hamburg fahren. Es war erleichternd zu sehen, wie fit Niels im Bett saß und mit seinem Handy spielte, als die beiden das Zimmer betraten. _Wenn das so weitergeht, kann ich ihn bald mit nach Hause nehmen._  
  
"Na hoffentlich", grinste Niels ihn an.  
  
"Vorher muss er noch aufräumen. Und renovieren und so", lachte René und trat an das Bett. "Gut siehst du aus. Erholt."  
  
"Ich hab auch ganz gut geschlafen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wir haben dich in den Schlaf gequasselt", lachte Rico und verschleierte den ungebetenen Gedanken an den leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Stimmt. Ich bin einfach eingepennt. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Muss es nicht. Wir hätten dich nicht so lange besuchen sollen, du musst doch gesund werden", meinte Rico entschuldigend. _Will nicht schuld sein, wenn es ihm doch noch mal schlechter geht._  
  
"Mir geht es gut, Rico", sagte Niels. "Ein bisschen schlapp und erschöpft, aber sonst geht es mir viel besser. Und deine... eure Besuche helfen."  
  
"Ricos Besuche besonders", grinste René, der ahnte, was Niels hatte sagen wollen.  
  
Rico strahlte sofort. _Er freut sich, wenn ich hier bin._  
  
Niels sah einen Moment auf die Bettdecke, dann wagte er wieder hochzugucken - zu René. _Was hast du ihm gesagt?_  
  
Ein wenig schuldbewusst sah René ihn an. _Er ist mein Bruder und... er war echt fertig. Er wollte sich sogar mit so ner Tusse von der Uni treffen, um dich aus dem Kopf zu kriegen._  
  
Bei diesen Worten fühlte René eine Welle der Eifersucht zu sich herüberschwappen, und er wusste, dass es richtig war den beiden zu helfen zusammenzukommen.  
  
 _Sei mir nicht böse_ bat René trotzdem.  
  
 _Schon ok..._ hörte er, dann sah er, wie Niels Rico nun doch ansah.  
  
Rico hatte sich wieder auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah Niels unsicher an. "Ist alles ok?"  
  
"Ich denke schon", murmelte Niels und schloss kurz die Augen. Die warmen Gedanken, die von Rico ausgingen, taten einfach gut, sie beruhigten und streichelte ihn.  
  
René lächelte. "Ich muss leider langsam los."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Dann fahr vorsichtig. Danke, dass du hier warst."  
  
"Das nächste mal bring ich Clemens mit", sagte René.  
  
"Das wär schön, den hab ich auch schon viel zu lange nicht gesehen."  
  
"Also halt die Ohren steif und lass dich von Rico schön gesund pflegen."  
  
 _Mach ich... danke. Für alles._  
  
 _Gern._ René lächelte und beugte sich zu Niels um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Niels erwiderte die Umarmung fest. _Ich pass auf deinen kleinen Bruder auf._  
  
 _Danke. Und sperr dich nicht gegen deine Gefühle. Ihr beide wärt ein tolles Paar._  
  
 _Hmm_ , machte Niels, sowohl in Gedanken als auch laut.  
  
René sagte nichts mehr, sondern umarmte auch Rico. "Bis bald ihr zwei."  
  
"Bis bald. Und grüß schön!"  
  
"Mach ich", sagte René und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Somit blieben Rico und Niels alleine zurück. Unsicher sah Rico Niels an - und der blickte zurück, ebenfalls ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
 _Ob René ihm gesagt hat, dass er es mir erzählt hat?_ schoss es Rico durch den Kopf.  
  
"Hat er", sagte Niels leise.  
  
"Bist du sauer?" fragte Rico kaum hörbar.  
  
"Hm? Nein, nein, bin ich nicht. Vielleicht ganz gut, dass ers dir gesagt hat."  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich fühle es."  
  
"Du fühlst es?" fragte Rico. "Aber ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht..."  
  
"Nein, nicht so wie René, so fühle ich es nicht. Leider. Aber... deine Gedanken sind anders als die der anderen - und ich glaub nicht, dass sie so wären, wenn du nicht so schön ruhig und entspannt wärst."  
  
Rico lächelte und griff nach Niels Hand. Ganz vorsichtig erwiderte Niels das Lächeln. Vielleicht hatte René ja tatsächlich recht, und es wäre eine Möglichkeit...  
  
"Es... weißt du, es reicht schon, wenn ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht ne Chance hab", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Niels nickte leicht. "Die hast du. Dein herzallerliebster Dickkopfbruder hat mich überzeugt."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Dass sein Dickkopf mal zu was nütze ist, hätte ich ja nie gedacht."  
  
"Er sorgt sich um dich", erklärte Niels leise.  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Rico.  
  
"Und du sorgst dich um mich." Noch leiser, kaum verständlich.  
  
"Ja", wisperte Rico. _Sehr._  
  
Unwillkürlich drückte Niels die Hand fester. "Brauchst du nicht mehr. Mir gehts wieder gut."  
  
"Kann ich nicht abstellen", grinste Rico schief. "Solange du hier drin liegst, werde ich mir Sorgen um dich machen."  
  
"Dann sollte ich versuchen möglichst schnell hier rauszukommen, was?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt gleich in die Tasche packen und hier rausschmuggeln."  
  
Niels lachte. "Nimm aber ne gepolsterte Tasche, nicht dass ich mir noch irgendwelche Knochen anschlage." Er schloss die Augen und lauschte einen Moment lang nur auf die Ruhe, die von Rico ausging. Eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe nach den vielen Gedanken der Menschen um ihn, den Mann im Nachbarbett eingeschlossen.  
  
"Du kommst an die Tasche mit den Schokoriegeln", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Ähm... also in die leere Tasche?", fragte Niels ein wenig peinlich berührt nach.  
  
Rico lachte. "Ok, du brauchst also Nachschub."  
  
"Nervennahrung. Gerade mit..." Niels sah kurz zur Seite zu seinem Bettnachbarn.  
  
 _Ist er so schlimm oder klappt es immer noch nicht, die Gedanken auszublenden?_  
  
"Die Sache mit den Gedanken", murmelte Niels. "Ich höre jeden einzelnen. Schlimmer als direkt nach dem Unfall."  
  
Sofort nahm die Besorgnis in Ricos Blick wieder zu. "Das... wird doch aber wieder besser, oder?"  
  
"Ich hoffe doch." Ganz überzeugt war Niels davon aber nicht.  
  
"Wir sollten noch mal mit dem Arzt reden und ihm sagen, dass du dich zu Hause viel besser erholen kannst, als hier", schlug Rico vor.  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Das wär schön. Da hör ich nur dich. Und das ist anders. Du bist anders."  
  
 _Das hör ich gern._  
  
"Die Schwester hat gesagt, dass ich heute schon mal aufstehen dürfte", deutete Niels an.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, alleine ist das noch... zu wackelig." Eigentlich sollte er sich von der Schwester helfen lassen, was schon peinlich genug war, aber er vertraute Rico einfach mehr. Außerdem dachte er angenehmer.  
  
"Dann los", sagte Rico lächelnd und stand auf. Vorsichtig schälte sich Niels aus dem Bett und rutschte von der Matratze auf die Füße. "Bleib erstmal nen Moment sitzen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Kannst du mal gucken, wo meine Schuhe sind?"  
  
Rico nickte und ging zum Schrank. Die Schuhe standen neben der kleinen Reisetasche, die er Niels vor Wochen gepackt hatte. Fürsorglich half er Niels in die Schlappen und sah ihn an. "Sag, wenn du los willst."  
  
"Einen Moment noch", bat Niels.  
  
"Ja, klar. Wir können auch erstmal einfach sitzen bleiben, und du legst dich dann wieder hin."  
  
"Nein, ein bisschen aufstehen wird mir gut tun. Bringt den Kreislauf wieder in Schwung und so."   
  
"Aber ganz langsam, ok?", bat Rico. _Nicht, dass du noch umkippst oder so..._  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Nein, das hab ich nicht vor."  
  
"Ok, also ganz langsam..."  
  
Niels streckte eine Hand nach ihm auf, damit der ihm beim Aufstehen helfen konnte. Rico umfasste die Hand fest und trat dicht an Niels heran, dann half er ihm ganz vorsichtig auf. Er legte seinen Arm um Niels' Schultern und ging vorsichtig einen ersten Schritt.  
  
"Tut gut", grinste Niels schief, auch wenn er sich ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen fühlte.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und gleich eine ganze Karawane an Weißkitteln betrat den Raum. Niels Finger bohrten sich in Ricos Hand, als die Gedanken der Ärzte über ihn hinwegschwappten. Erst war Rico sehr überrascht, dann zwang er sich dazu ganz langsam zu atmen und so vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe zu Niels zu übertragen.  
  
 _Ganz ruhig Niels. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir._  
  
"Guten Morgen, Herr Reinart - das ist ja schön zu sehen, dass sie schon wieder auf den Beinen sind", begrüßte sie einer der Ärzte, der von Niels' Anspannung nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ja... geht mir schon viel besser", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Das ist schön - aber jetzt lassen Sie sich mal wieder zum Bett bringen, und ihr Freund wartet dann bitte mal draußen."  
  
"Kann Rico nicht bleiben?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht", schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und blickte zu Niels' Bettnachbarn, der danach wohl an der Reihe war.  
  
Rico seufzte leise und sah Niels an. "Ich warte draußen, versprochen."  
  
"Bis gleich..."  
  
Rico lächelte Niels noch einmal aufmunternd an, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Niels sah ihm leidend nach, das machte es Rico verdammt schwer ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen. Aber einer der Ärzte warf ihm schon einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, also zog er die Tür schnell hinter sich zu.  
  
Vor dem Zimmer wanderte er nervös hin und her, immer wieder starrte er in Richtung der Tür, in dem Niels war. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das die Ärzte ihr Okay gaben und er Niels mit nach Hause nehmen könnte. Aber das würde wohl noch dauern, so schwach, wie Niels bis jetzt war. Und das war ja nun kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er mehrere Wochen nur gelegen!  
  
Rico seufzte. Das hieß für Niels aber auch weiter täglich den Gedanken von Schwestern, Ärzten und Patienten ausgesetzt zu sein. Wüssten die Ärzte das, dann würden sie ihn sicher schon nach Hause entlassen. Oder eher nicht. Sie würden ihn für geisteskrank halten. Damit würde er gleich in der Psychiatrie landen - mit verrückten Gedanken. Und vermutlich ganz durchdrehen. Nein, irgendwie mussten sie das hier überstehen, ohne dass Niels sich verriet.  
  
Rico lehnte sich jetzt neben dir Tür und atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und diese Ruhe irgendwie auf Niels zu übertragen. Er wusste nicht mal, ob es durch die Tür überhaupt klappte, aber er kam sich dann nicht ganz so nutzlos vor.  
  
Endlich, als Rico es nicht mehr aushielt, öffnete sich die Tür, und die Ärztekarawane verließ das Zimmer. Sofort stürmte Rico hinein. Niels lag wieder in seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und wirkte schrecklich angespannt. Sofort setzte sich Rico auf die Matratze, diesmal neben Niels, und zog ihn sanft an sich. "Shht, ich bin da. Konzentrier dich auf mich", flüsterte er.  
  
Niels lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Ricos Schulter und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihn und seine ruhigen Gedanken. Er fühlte Ricos Hände auf seiner Schulter, seinem Rücken, und seine Brust an seinem Körper. Ganz langsam entspannte er sich. "Danke", flüsterte er.  
  
"War das... die anderen Tage auch schon so schlimm?", fragte Rico leise. _Und ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen._  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Es... es wird schlimmer."  
  
"Verdammt", flüsterte Rico und zog Niels unwillkürlich noch dichter an sich.  
  
"Aber es ist besser, wenn du da bist."  
  
"Dann bleibe ich einfach", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier mit mir im Krankenhaus sitzen", meinte Niels.  
  
 _Ich kann dich auch nicht alleine lassen._  
  
"Womit hab ich dich eigentlich verdient?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Bist halt Niels", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
Niels erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich würde gern nach draußen", sagte er dann. "In den Krankenhausgarten. Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."  
  
"Meinst du, du schaffst das? Oder..." _Was er wohl sagt, wenn ich nen Rollstuhl vorschlage?_  
  
"Das wollte ich schon selbst vorschlagen", lächelte Niels. "Den ganzen Weg schaff ich niemals."  
  
Erleichtert lächelte Rico ihn an. "Kann ich dich einen Moment alleine lassen? Dann frage ich mal bei der Schwester, ob wir raus dürfen."  
  
Niels nickte, auch wenn er Rico ungern losließ.  
  
"Nur einen Moment", versprach Rico und löste sich von ihm. Er eilte zur Tür und fing eine Schwester ab, die einem Patienten eine Flasche Wasser bringen wollte. "Entschuldigung!" rief er. "Ich würde mit Niels, also Herrn Reinart, gern nach draußen gehen, aber zu Fuß schafft er den Weg noch nicht."  
  
"Ich muss da erstmal den Arzt fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist."  
  
Rico lächelte sie an. "Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen. Niels braucht einfach ein bisschen frische Luft, nachdem er so lange nur gelegen hat."  
  
"Ich werd ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen", lächelte die Schwester ihn an.  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico. Er kehrte zurück in Niels' Zimmer und setzte sich wieder zu Niels.  
  
"Und?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Sie fragt den Arzt - und dann können wir runter."  
  
"Schön", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ja, finde ich auch. Ist total schönes Wetter - ich geb dir unten ein Eis aus, ja?"  
  
Niels lächelte. "Das klingt toll. Fast wie Urlaub."  
  
"Genau, wir machen heute Vormittag Urlaub. Willst du dich schon mal anziehen?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Das wird auch ein bisschen dauern, vermute ich."  
  
"Ich helf dir, zusammen... oder willst du lieber alleine?" Ihm war es vielleicht unangenehm...  
  
Und tatsächlich zögerte Niels kurz. "Ich... versuchs erstmal allein, ja?"  
  
"Ich hol dir deine Sachen her, ok?", bot Rico an und ging gleich los zum Schrank.  
  
"Das ist lieb", sagte Niels und richtete sich inzwischen etwas im Bett auf.  
  
Rico wühlte nach T-Shirt, Unterwäsche, bequeme Hose, und Socken und kam dann zurück zum Bett. Niels hatte die Decke zurückgeschlagen und sah Rico lächelnd an. "Also... ist das ok?", fragte Rico und legte die Sachen vor ihn auf das Bett.  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Für den Krankenhausgarten wird es reichen, denke ich."  
  
"Dann zieh dich an", forderte Rico ihn auf.  
  
"Ähm..." Niels sah ihn unschlüssig an.  
  
"Also... Komm, erstmal das T-Shirt."  
  
 _Ob ich mich umdrehen soll? Vielleicht will er nicht, dass ich ihm dabei zusehe..._  
  
"Musst du nicht. Kannst mir mal helfen..." Sein T-Shirt hatte Niels inzwischen über den Kopf gezogen und saß mit nackter Brust vor ihm.  
  
"Womit?" fragte Rico leise und bemühte sich seinen Blick nicht zu sehr schweifen zu lassen.  
  
"Gib mir mal das T-Shirt", bat Niels.  
  
Rico trat einen Schritt näher und gab Niels das frische Shirt.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels und zog sich das Shirt mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über den Kopf.  
  
 _Er sieht wirklich gut aus, selbst hier im Krankenhausbett._ Unwillkürlich lächelte Niels bei dem Gedanken, den er aufgefangen hatte.  
  
"Was als nächstes?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Die Hose."  
  
Rico nickte und reichte Niels die Hose. Die zog Niels sich etwas ungeschickt über die Beine. Rico stand daneben, immer bereit falls nötig zu helfen. Bis auf die Socken schaffte Niels es aber alleine.  
  
"Warte, das mach ich", sagte Rico und nahm sie ihm ab.  
  
"Danke", murmelte Niels und streckte ihm seine Füße hin.  
  
 _Muss ihm doch nicht unangenehm sein. Hab ich bei René auch schon gemacht, als er die Schulter nicht bewegen durfte._  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
Rico erwiderte das Lächeln, dann zog er Niels schnell die Socken an. Dabei strich er ganz leicht und zärtlich mit den Fingern über die Knöchel. In diesem Moment war Niels mehr als froh, dass Rico seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte - es fühlte sich erstaunlich, erschreckend gut an. Vielleicht einfach, weil er so selten berührt wurde, und schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise.  
  
"So, fertig", sagte Rico. "Jetzt muss nur noch dein Wagen kommen, damit dein ergebener Diener dich nach draußen befördern kann."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte der ergebene Diener noch mal nachfragen?"  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Ich eile, mein Herr und Meister." Niels' Lachen folgte ihm, als er wieder auf den Gang trat. Er sah sich suchend um und ging schließlich zum Schwesternzimmer. "Schwester? Ich wollte noch mal nachfragen..."  
  
"Der Rollstuhl für Herrn Reinart, richtig", sagte die Schwester, die das offenbar vergessen hatte.  
  
"Geht das in Ordnung? Dann hol ich ihn einfach."  
  
"Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ein bisschen frische Luft nicht schaden wird. Aber Sie sollen Herrn Reinart nicht überanstrengen", sagte die Krankenschwester.  
  
"Das mach ich schon nicht", versprach Rico und holte den Rollstuhl, der in eine Ecke stand. Er lächelte die Schwester noch einmal an, dann schob er den Stuhl zu Niels Zimmer.  
  
Mit seiner Hilfe setzte sich Niels in den Rollstuhl und ließ sich zum Fahrstuhl, durch das halbe Krankenhaus und dann in den Garten schieben. Niels sog die frische Luft ein und lächelte. "Das tut gut."  
  
Rico erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ja, es tut echt gut. Wollen wir da hinten runter?" Er deutete zu einer Sitzecke in der Sonne.  
  
"Sieht gut aus", nickte Niels.  
  
"Okay, los... Bitte stellen Sie die Sitze senkrecht und klappen sie die Tische hoch." Niels lachte. Ziemlich schwungvoll schob Rico den Rollstuhl über den Weg zu der Sitzecke. Niels machte es nichts aus. Er genoss es einfach, mal wieder was anderes als ein Krankenzimmer zu sehen.  
  
Jetzt am Vormittag war der Garten noch recht leer, und er hörte nur ganz leise Gedanken - und Ricos im Vordergrund. Es war unglaublich erholsam. Dabei erzählte Rico leise, nichts Aufregendes, einfach nur ein wenig Smalltalk.  
  
"So, der Herr", sagte Rico, als sie die Sitzecke erreicht hatten. "Welcher Platz wäre Ihnen denn genehm?"  
  
"Da vorne? Da kannst du auch gut sitzen."  
  
Rico nickte und schob den Rollstuhl noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter. Dann setzte er sich Niels gegenüber, und ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach seiner Hand. Niels lächelte ihn an und drückte Ricos Hand.  
  
 _Wir haben wirklich eine Chance_ , fuhr es Rico durch den Kopf, und er fühlte sich so unsagbar wohl bei diesem Gedanken. Niels sagte erstmal nichts zu dem Gedanken. Rico würde ihn nicht drängen, aber das er darüber nachdachte war trotzdem klar. Und irgendwie erschreckte ihn dieser Gedanken jetzt weniger.  
  
"Hat der Arzt gesagt, wann du hier rauskommst?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe ihn gefragt, er meinte aber, erst mal müsste ich noch bleiben."  
  
"Mist", sagte Rico. _Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich heute Mittag mit nach Hause nehmen kann._  
  
"Ich kann noch nicht mal alleine aufs Klo, das geht noch nicht", schüttelte Niels den Kopf. "Aber es wäre trotzdem schön gewesen."  
  
"Aber du wärst ja nicht allein zu Hause", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, schon..." Aber er konnte Rico nicht so zur Last fallen. Außerdem war es ihm unangenehm, wenn der Mann, mit dem er möglicherweise zusammenkommen würde, ihn pflegen musste. "Ein paar Tage noch."  
  
"Also müssen wir versuchen die Zeit hier rumzukriegen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Wir können ja viel draußen sitzen, das Wetter soll schön bleiben", schlug Niels vor. Hier fühlte er sich so viel wohler als im Krankenzimmer oben, wo er nie in Ruhe gelassen wurde.  
  
Rico nickte. Ihm war es hier auch lieber als in dem engen Krankenzimmer. Dort oben roch es nach Desinfektionsmittel, nach Krankheit, und es war irgendwie stickig. Außerdem konnte er sich keinen unromantischeren Ort als diesen vorstellen. Da war der Garten hier doch viel besser. _Und Niels sieht auch gleich viel weniger krank aus._  
  
"Bin ja auch nicht mehr krank", murmelte Niels nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
  
"Aber auch noch nicht ganz gesund."  
  
"Fast. Jedenfalls ist die Entzündung weg, die Blutwerte pendeln sich wieder ein, und die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden auch."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Das hört sich wirklich gut an. Also musst du nur wieder zu Kräften kommen."  
  
"Mit genug Schokolade klappt das schon", lachte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Stimmt. Und ich hab dir ein Eis versprochen. Soll ich schnell eins holen?"  
  
"Ja, gern! Irgendwas großes, mit Schokolade?", bat Niels mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Ich guck mal, was die hier so haben."  
  
"Bis gleich", lächelte Niels und schickte ihn so los. Er sah Rico hinterher, bis er hinter ein paar Bäumen verschwunden war. Es war schön bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Er brauchte die Ruhe, die Rico ausstrahlte, die weichen, klaren Gedanken, die seinen Geist streichelten.  
  
Er grinste schief. Dass er mal über streichelnde Gedanken nachdenken würde... Aber anders konnte man das nicht bezeichnen, was Rico mit ihm machte. Rico... dass er wirklich mal einen Partner haben würde... Niels stockte. Dachte er wirklich über Rico als seinen Partner? Als festen Freund? Das war er noch nicht, und bis dahin war auch noch Zeit. Er konnte nichts überstürzen. Er wusste ja immer noch nicht, ob er das auf Dauer aushalten würde. Und Rico war ein Mann, auch das war... Neuland für ihn.  
  
Okay, auch mit Frauen hatte er nicht so viele Erfahrungen. Er war bei seinem Unfall gerade mal neunzehn gewesen, da hatte man zwar schon die eine oder andere Freundin, aber wirklich erfahren sah er sich nicht. Wenigstens hatte auch Rico keine Erfahrung mit Männern, das war... irgendwie beruhigend. Sie würden alles... erkunden. Nein, darüber sollte er sich nun wirklich noch keine Gedanken machen. Erstmal gucken, ob es überhaupt etwas werden konnte. Sie hatten Zeit. Erstmal musste er eh hier raus. Und auch dann war er noch nicht wirklich fit. Allein dafür brauchte er Rico. Für die Hilfe. Und für seinen Kopf, seine Gedanken. Um nicht verrückt zu werden.


	32. Kurzurlaub im Krankenhausgarten

  
_Er sieht ziemlich nachdenklich aus... so ernst... hoffentlich hat er sich nicht gegen das alles entschieden..._ Niels hob den Kopf und sah Rico entgegen. _Ob er wieder mehr Kopfschmerzen hat? Oder ihm schlecht ist? Schwindelig?_  
  
"Mir gehts gut, Rico", sagte Niels schnell.  
  
"Oh... oje, du hörst ja echt gut. Ich musste doch sonst immer viel näher bei dir sein, dass du mich hören konntest." Rico setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber und reichte ihm ein riesiges abgepacktes Eishörnchen mit Schokoladeneis.  
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja... hoffentlich reguliert sich das alles wieder..."  
  
"Ja, das... klingt ziemlich hart. Dann müsstest du die Leute da drüben auch hören, oder?"  
  
Niels sah in die Richtung. Dort saßen ein paar ältere Patienten und unterhielten sich. "Ja... der im grünen Hemd denkt an seine Frau und der mit der Weste überlegt, ob es wieder Suppe zum Mittag gibt."  
  
"Die sind... bestimmt dreißig Meter weg", murmelte Rico erschrocken.  
  
"Na super", brummte Niels. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass die die Gruppe so weit weg saß.  
  
"Ja, ist es..." Rico seufzte leise, packte sein Eis aus und griff wieder nach Niels' Hand.  
  
Auch Niels packte sein Eis aus. "Lass und nicht drüber nachdenken, ja? Im Moment können wir es eh nicht ändern und wenn... wenn du da bist ist es auch gar nicht schlimm."  
  
Rico lächelte ihn leicht an und biss ein Stück von seinem Eis ab. Noch immer hielt er Niels' Hand, und er hatte nicht vor, sie so schnell wieder loszulassen. Es fühlte sich gut an, und es half Niels. Außerdem musste er sich nicht verstecken wie René. Er konnte auch in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Mann zusammen sein. Es würde ungewohnt werden, schließlich kannte er es von seinem Bruder nicht anders als dass sie sich versteckten.  
  
"René und Clemens haben es eindeutig schwerer", sagte Niels leise, der Ricos Gedankengänge natürlich mitbekam.  
  
Rico nickte leicht. "Und die beiden kriegen es auch hin. Auch mit der Gedankensache."  
  
"Ja... erstaunlicherweise tun sie das."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, so erstaunlich finde ich das nicht. Man gewöhnt sich daran, halt an bestimmte Sachen nicht zu denken, wenn der andere da ist. Weihnachtsgeschenke oder so. Und es ist halt... ok, es klingt komisch, wenn ich sowas über meinen Bruder sage, aber es ist etwas sehr intimes. Und es ist schön, irgendwie."  
  
"Deine Gedanken sind schön", sagte Niels.  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Rico. "Findest du?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Sehr schön sogar."  
  
"Das... ist schön", wurde Ricos Lächeln breiter. _Er mag meine Gedanken..._  
  
"Ja, mag ich", lächelte Niels.  
  
René lächelte ihn zärtlich an und begann leicht über seine Hand zu streicheln.  
  
"Aber warum willst du dir das antun?" fragte Niels leise. "Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der alle deine Gedanken liest ist doch... belastend."  
  
"Ich hab zwei Jahre mit so jemandem zusammengewohnt. Es stört mich nicht - ich glaub, mir würde eher was fehlen. Und ich mag dich. Sehr."  
  
Die Worte verursachten tatsächlich ein Kribbeln in Niels Magen. Es war wirklich lange her, dass er sowas gehört hatte.  
  
Rico leckte erneut an seinem Eis und sah Niels dabei an. "Wann.. wann hast du gemerkt, dass du... mich magst?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Ich glaub, das war, als du hier ins Krankenhaus gekommen bist. Da ist mir klar geworden, wie wichtig du mir bist. Und was für eine Angst ich um dich hatte."  
  
"Und deshalb hast du dein Praktikum sausen lassen", vermutete Niels.  
  
"Ich bin erstmal hergekommen, weil... naja, ich fand es halt richtig, mal nach dir zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte ich danach wieder zurück nach München. Aber dann... ging das nicht mehr. Dann warst du zu wichtig."  
  
"Sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht", sagte Niels leise.  
  
Rico sah ihn an. "Deine Schwester wäre gekommen, sie wollte dich nur nicht anstecken. Sie war mehrmals beim Arzt um zu fragen, aber immer, wenn sie loskonnte, hatte die Mädchen wieder was angeschleppt."  
  
"Von meiner Schwester rede ich auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sarah am liebsten gekommen wäre. Ich meine halt jemanden wie dich. Der nicht mit mir verwandt ist, sondern mich... einfach so mag."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Ich mag dich einfach so. Weil du... du bist."  
  
"Obwohl ich deine Gedanken lese."  
  
"Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich mag dich. so, wie du bist."  
  
"Und das finde ich einfach... unglaublich."  
  
"Du kannst es ruhig glauben", lächelte Rico ihn an und fügte, _Ich mag dich wirklich sehr_ in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Allmählich erschien ein noch ungläubiges, aber breites Lächeln auf Niels' Lippen. "Du magst mich wirklich..." er drückte leicht Ricos Hand  
  
"Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit", lachte Rico.  
  
"Ich fühle, dass du es meinst. Wie sehr du es meinst", erklärte Niels ein wenig heiser.  
  
"Das ist gut", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Ich fühle es", wiederholte Niels deutlicher. "Ich... habs noch nie gefühlt." Rico lächelte strahlend. Niels genoss seine Gedanken und Gefühle!  
  
Inzwischen hatte Niels sein Eis aufgegessen und griff jetzt auch mit der zweiten Hand nach Ricos. Am liebsten hätte Rico sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihn einfach geküsst. Es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an mit Niels. Und Niels fühlte es offensichtlich auch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was René zu Niels gesagt hatte, aber offenbar hatte es Wunder gewirkt. Er würde gar nicht nachfragen, er genoss es einfach so mit Niels zusammen sein zu dürfen. Seine Hände halten zu dürfen und von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft träumen zu können. Einfach zu wissen, dass Niels es auch gefiel, dass er es mochte, genoss - und dass er, Rico, ihm sogar helfen konnte. Und immer wieder spürte er die verwunderten, ungläubigen Blicke auf sich, als könnte Niels das alles nicht fassen.  
  
"Hey", lächelte er Niels an und begann seine Hand zu streicheln. Niels sah auf ihre Hände. Im Gegensatz zu Rico wirkte er blass wie ein Gespenst. Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er jetzt auch über Ricos Haut zu streicheln, ganz zart. Er fühlte, wie Rico sich darüber freute.  
  
"Das ist unglaublich", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Ja, ist es", raunte Rico und strahlte Niels an.  
  
Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten. Er wollte so gern wissen, ob ein Kuss wirklich so wahnsinnig toll werden würde, wie er es sich vorstellte. Aber er hatte versprochen, Niels nicht zu überfordern.  
  
"Nicht jetzt, ja?", bat Niels leise.  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Rico. "Ich... bin einfach so glücklich und kann meine Gedanken nicht im Zaum halten."  
  
"Nein, nein, ist kein Problem. Du musst nicht... wegdenken. Sind doch schöne Gedanken. Aber... erstmal als Gedanke, ok?"  
  
Rico nickte sofort. "Du bestimmst das Tempo."  
  
"Nein, nicht ich alleine. Das müssen wir beide machen."  
  
"Später ja, aber im Moment musst du dich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen."  
  
"Ja... aber es ist ein schönes Gewöhnen", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Das ist die Hauptsache."  
  
"Du.. es ist unheimlich schön hier, aber... ich glaub, wir sollten langsam wieder hoch", bat Niels nach einer Weile, die sie still zusammengesessen hatten.  
  
Rico seufzte. "Hast recht", sagte er.  
  
"Ich würd gern noch hier bleiben, ist ja ruhiger, aber..." Aber Niels war einfach schon zu erschöpft. Alleine das Sitzen im Rollstuhl war unsagbar anstrengend.  
  
"Du musst ins Bett", sagte Rico und stand auf.  
  
"Ich fürchte", nickte Niels leicht. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich von Rico zurück zum Krankenhauseingang schieben.  
  
"Dann gucken wir mal, wie wir dich wieder ins Bett kriegen", sagte Rico, als sie in Niels Zimmer angekommen waren.  
  
"Schieb den Rollstuhl mal ran, dann… hilf mir hier mal... da, genau... ja", mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sich Niels auf die Matratzenkante sinken. Rico half ihm dann dabei sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen und hob schließlich auch seine Beine hoch. Fürsorglich deckte er Niels zu und senkte das Kopfteil etwas ab. "Komm, entspann dich. Wir haben es geschafft."  
  
Niels schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie sich Rico auf die Bettkante setzte und seine Hand nahm. Die Geräusche um ihn wurden leiser, auch die in seinem Kopf, und er konnte sich ganz auf Rico konzentrieren.  
  
_Er sieht so erschöpft aus. Ich muss besser aufpassen, dass er sich nicht überfordert._   
  
"Geht mir gut", nuschelte Niels müde. "Bleibst du noch ein bisschen?"  
  
"Ich bleib hier, bis du eingeschlafen bist", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Danke..." Niels lächelte ihn müde an.  
  
Rico lächelte zurück. "Mach wieder die Augen zu und denk an was Schönes. Bestimmt schläfst du dann auch gut."  
  
Darauf antwortete Niels nicht mehr, er war schon zu schläfrig dafür. Rico blieb einfach ruhig sitzen und beobachtete, wie er langsam einschlief. Schließlich war er sicher, dass Niels so schnell nichts aufwecken würde, also erhob er sich langsam und ging. Ohne Kuss auf die Stirn, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Aber er hatte Niels ein Versprechen gegeben. Und den Kuss, den er ihm geben wollte, den sollte Niels nicht nur mitbekommen, sondern auch wollen.  
  
Er sah Niels noch einen Moment lang an, dann verließ er das Zimmer und zog schon auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl sein Handy heraus. Er hatte es gestern nicht mehr geschafft, Sarah anzurufen und das musste er dringend nach holen. Er war noch nicht bei seinem Auto, als das Telefon bei Sarah klingelte.  
  
"Hallo Rico", meldete sich Sarah.  
  
"Hey - ich hab gute Nachrichten!"  
  
"Niels geht es besser?" fragte Sarah sofort.  
  
"Ja, er ist nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation, und wir waren heute sogar schon im Garten." Fröhlich erzählte Rico von den letzten Tagen.  
  
"Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen", sagte Sarah. "Weißt du schon, wann er entlassen wird?"  
  
"Nein, das dauert wohl noch etwas. Er ist auch noch ziemlich geschwächt."  
  
"Den Kindern geht es inzwischen wieder gut genug, dass ich mir gedacht habe, in ein paar Tagen zu euch zu kommen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Oh, da würde Niels sich sicher freuen. Und ich... ich würd dich auch gern kennenlernen."  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Ja, ich bin auch ziemlich neugierig auf dich."  
  
"Wir müssen mal sehen, ob Niels dann wieder zu Hause ist. Aber wenn nicht, würd er sich mindestens genauso freuen."  
  
"Zumindest dir kann ich die paar Tage dann unter die Arme greifen", meinte Sarah. "Du musst doch auch völlig erledigt sein."  
  
Rico wollte widersprechen, dann merkte er aber, dass er wirklich erschöpft war. "Das ist lieb von dir", sagte er nur.  
  
"Rico, du warst jetzt über drei Wochen offenbar in jeder freien Minute bei Niels", sagte Sarah. "Das wäre eigentlich mein Job gewesen, aber du hast mich offenbar mehr als gut vertreten. Das ist also das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann."  
  
"Es ist irgendwie auch mein Job... geworden."  
  
"Niels kann wirklich froh sein, einen Freund wie dich zu haben."  
  
"Du tust ja so, als wär es eine Strafe gewesen."  
  
"Eine Strafe? Rico, ich kenn einfach nicht viele Menschen, die ihr eigenes Leben so völlig hintenangestellt hätten. Du hast doch offenbar einen guten Job sausen lassen, um für meinen Bruder da zu sein. Jeder könnte sich glücklich schätzen, dich zum Freund zu haben."  
  
"Es war nur ein Praktikum", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Trotzdem", sagte Sarah.  
  
Rico seufzte, er konnte sie wohl nicht überzeugen. Sie schien einen ziemlichen Dickkopf zu haben.  
  
"Rufst du nachher noch mal an, wenn du bei Niels bist?" bat Sarah. "Ich würde gern mit ihm sprechen."  
  
"Ja, mach ich, klar."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Also, bis später", verabschiedete sich Rico und legte kurz darauf auf. Da er heute morgen mit René gekommen, musste er den Bus nach Hause nehmen. Unterwegs stieg er bei einem Dönerimbiss aus, aß etwas und ließ sich, als er in Niels Wohnung war, einfach erschöpft aufs Bett fallen.


	33. „Ich lass dich nicht alleine“

  
Er hatte mindestens drei Stunden geschlafen als er schließlich wieder aufwachte, geweckt von seinem Handy. Müde tastete er nach dem Störenfried und hob ab. "Ja?" nuschelte er.  
  
"Rico? René hier, hi! Bist du bei Niels? Kannst du ihn mir mal geben?"  
  
"Bin im Bett", brummte Rico und setzte sich müde auf.  
  
"Ähm... hat Niels jetzt ein Einzelzimmer?"  
  
"Hä?" fragte Rico. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf den Wecker. "Ach du Scheiße! Ich hatte ne Stunde schlafen wollen. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Oh, du bist zu Hause? Ich... ich hab dich nicht wecken wollen."  
  
"Doch, danke!" sagte Rico und stand auf. "Ich hab total verpennt. Niels ist bestimmt längst wieder wach und ganz allein mit den Gedanken."  
  
"Und dann willst du ihm deine Gedanken auch gleich geben?"  
  
"Blödmann. Was wolltest du eigentlich so dringend von Niels?"  
  
"Mal hören, wies ihm geht. Und euch beiden sagen, dass Clemens und ich nächste Woche kommen können."  
  
"Schön", freute sich Rico. "Niels Schwester will auch bald kommen, und ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich Niels bis dahin mit nach Hause nehmen kann."  
  
"Sarah kommt? Das ist schön, da wird er sich bestimmt freuen. Frag sie mal, wie lange sie bleiben kann, ich würd sie gern auch treffen."  
  
"Mach ich", sagte Rico, der es inzwischen endlich geschafft hatte seine Schuhe anzuziehen. "Ach René... danke übrigens."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Du hast mit Niels geredet. Über... über mich und ihn..."  
  
"Und?" René klang ziemlich angespannt.  
  
"Offenbar... ist Niels gar nicht mehr so abgeneigt wie am Anfang", berichtete Rico strahlend.  
  
"Nicht mehr... das ist ja toll!"  
  
"Das ist mehr als toll."  
  
"Also... will er es auch?"  
  
"Er... ich glaube ja."  
  
"Ich freu mich für dich... für euch. Und wenn was ist - das weißt du ja, Kleiner."  
  
"Weiß ich. Aber jetzt muss ich los. Ich ruf später noch mal an, ok?"  
  
"Mach das - bis später!"  
  
"Bis später!"  
  
Rico eilte die Treppe runter zu seinem Auto, ließ zu allem Überfluss auch noch seinen Schlüssel fallen und saß dann endlich im Auto. Er raste durch die Stadt und war sicher, mindestens einmal geblitzt worden zu sein. Aber das war ihm grade ziemlich egal. Er fand nur einen Parkplatz im Halteverbot, aber auch das war ihm egal - Hauptsache, er war bald bei Niels, der jetzt von all den Gedanken bombardiert wurde.  
  
Er sprintete ins Krankenhaus und die Treppen nach oben. Jetzt auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, kam überhaupt nicht in die Tüte. Ziemlich außer Atem - er war schließlich nicht sein Bruder - kam er endlich auf der Station an und öffnete die Tür zu Niels' Zimmer.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er und überwand die kurze Distanz zu Niels Bett. "Ich hab verpennt." Niels sah ziemlich geschafft aus, und selbst das Lächeln war gequält. "Es tut mir so unendlich leid", wiederholte Rico und griff nach Niels Hand.  
  
"Ist ok", murmelte Niels und atmete tief durch. "Ich... du warst total müde... du hast es dir verdient."  
  
Rico setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur ne Stunde schlafen, aber... hab vergessen den Wecker zu stellen."  
  
"Du hast es gebraucht", erklärte Niels.  
  
"Du brauchst mich."  
  
"Du brauchst aber auch mal Ruhe - du bist doch immer hier gewesen.  
  
Rico lächelte. _Ich bin halt gern in deiner Nähe._  
  
"Ich bin auch gern bei dir."  
  
Die Worte brachten Rico zum strahlen. "Also... möchtest du wieder nach draußen? Das Wetter ist immer noch total schön."  
  
"ja, aber... nicht wieder so lange, ja?"  
  
"Wir können auch hier bleiben, wenn es dir zu viel wird", sagte Rico.  
  
"Draußen ist es ruhiger", meinte Niels nur leise.  
  
Rico nickte und stand auf. Den Rollstuhl hatte er vorhin in eine Ecke geschoben, so dass er ihn nur noch vor Niels Bett schieben musste. Er half Niels sich hineinzusetzen, er hatte dabei den Eindruck, dass es diesmal leichter ging. Dabei konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und strich Niels einmal zärtlich über die Wange, ehe er seine Position hinter dem Rollstuhl einnahm und ihn zur Tür schob. Hatte er sich das leichte Lächeln eingebildet, das über Niels' Gesicht gehuscht war?  
  
 _Hoffentlich nicht. Ich möchte, dass er meine Berührungen mag._  
  
Niels sagte nichts dazu, auch wenn er das wohl gehört hatte. Langsam schob Rico den Rollstuhl zum Fahrstuhl und dann weiter in den Garten. Hier suchte er dieses Mal ein etwas geschütztes Plätzchen, zwar in der Sonne, aber ein wenig abseits der breiten Wege. Um sie herum waren keine weiteren Patienten.  
  
Niels seufzte erleichtert. "Das tut gut."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange alleingelassen habe", entschuldigte sich Rico erneut.  
  
"Das muss es nicht. Du brauchst den Schlaf."  
  
"Und inzwischen drehst du durch?"  
  
"Ich habs doch überlebt."  
  
"Ja, aber es geht dir nicht gut."  
  
"Es geht mir schon wieder viel besser", sagte Niels und lächelte Rico an.  
  
"Dann ist gut." Rico begann wieder Niels' Hände zu streicheln. Niels lächelte. Allein die Berührungen entspannten ihn schon ungemein. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er am liebsten mehr getan hätte. Niels öffnete die Augen und sah Rico an. Der lächelte ihn gedankenverloren an.  
  
Rico dachte an nichts bestimmtes, da war einfach nur... Wärme. Wärme und Ruhe, streichelnde, geborgene Gedanken. Wie eine dicke Federdecke, die ihn zudeckte und die schrillen Gedanken der anderen Menschen dämpfte.  
  
Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er leicht an Ricos Händen zog, damit er näher kam. Aber Rico merkte das - und folgte der Bewegung. Es war etwas umständlich, weil der Rollstuhl einfach im Weg war, aber irgendwie schaffte es Niels, sich an Rico zu lehnen. Rico legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Lächelnd schloss Niels die Augen.  
  
"Das ist schön", flüsterte Rico. Niels nickte leicht. Auch Rico schloss jetzt die Augen und genoss die Berührungen, genoss es, Niels nahe zu sein. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, in der nur sie beide existierten. Gerade für Niels war es wirklich so, eine Welt nur für sie beide, keine fremden Gedanken, nichts, was ungebeten in seinem Kopf Lärm machte. Nur Wärme und Ruhe.  
  
Es war so unglaublich schön! Hätte er das doch nur früher gewusst, wie schön es sein könnte... Unwillkürlich schmiegte er das Gesicht noch enger an Ricos Schulter. Rico lächelte, als er das spürte. "Danke...", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Dass du hier bist."  
  
"Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"  
  
"Genau deswegen doch", murmelte Niels.  
  
 _Ich will nirgendwo anders sein._  
  
Genießerisch seufzte Niels auf. es war einfach unfassbar schön! Rico lächelte glücklich. Das Niels jetzt so seine Nähe suchte, war einfach wundervoll. Und er wollte ihm jede Nähe geben, die er brauchte.  
  
 _Und ich lass ihn nicht mehr so lange allein._  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Das klingt ziemlich gut."  
  
"Soll es auch", grinste Rico.  
  
"Dann... machs einfach."  
  
"Weiß du, was ich wirklich gern machen würde?"  
  
"Hm? Was denn?", fragte Niels nach.  
  
"Dich mit dem Rollstuhl zum Parkplatz schieben, in mein Auto laden und nach Hause fahren", wisperte Rico.  
  
Niels lächelte leicht. "Das klingt toll!"  
  
 _Ich werd nachher mal mit dem Arzt reden. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja überreden, dass Niels bei mir besser aufgehoben ist._  
  
"Ich hoffe es. Ich hätte mehr Ruhe. Auch, wenn ich nicht noch mehr von Frau Wurzels Gedanken hören will."  
  
"Frau Wurzel?"  
  
"Meine Nachbarin. Gefühlte 120 Jahre alt, und neugierig ohne Ende."  
  
"Das klingt ganz schön gemein", grinste Rico.  
  
"Okay, sie ist 79, aber das mit dem neugierig sein, das stimmt."  
  
"Dann hab ich ja Glück, dass ich ihr noch nicht die Hände gefallen bin", sagte Rico lachend.  
  
"Ich glaub, sie ist mit ihrer Tochter im Urlaub. Spanien. Mallorca. Die Tochter hat da ein Häuschen. Und danach ist sie noch mit zu ihr nach... Potsdam, glaub ich."  
  
"Dann soll sie mal schön da bleiben."  
  
"Ja, bitte..."  
  
"Ach... bevor ich es vergesse, Sarah wollte gern mit dir sprechen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Sarah? Dann... hast du dein Handy hier?"  
  
Rico nickte. _Dafür muss ich ihn los lassen. Beschissene Idee..._  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Hol es schnell raus, dann können wir uns wieder... zusammensetzen."  
  
Rico ließ Niels los und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell suchte er Sarahs Nummer raus und wählte sie, dann gab er Niels das Telefon. "Danke", sagte Niels, dann lehnte er sich wieder an Rico.  
  
Es klingelte nur wenige Male, dann meldete sich Sarah. "Hallo Rico!"  
  
"Nicht Rico, ich bins", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Niels! Niels, wie geht es dir? Rico hat schon erzählt, dass es besser ist?"  
  
"Ja, es ist besser. Wir sitzen im Krankenhausgarten und genießen das schöne Wetter."  
  
"Oh Niels, das ist ja toll! Das geht ja richtig rasant besser!"  
  
"Ich werd immer noch schnell müde und... es ist anstrengend hier im Krankenhaus zu sein."  
  
"Wegen den Gedanken, hm?", fragte Sarah mitfühlend.  
  
"Ja... es... ist im Moment schwierig, sie auszublenden."  
  
"Dann solltet ihr vielleicht versuchen, dass du bald nach Hause kommst?"  
  
"Ja... Rico will noch mal mit dem Arzt sprechen und ihn überreden, dass er sich besser um mich kümmern kann, als die Leute hier."  
  
"Ich drück euch die Daumen, dass ihr den Doc überreden könnt."  
  
"Das hoffe ich wirklich. Es ist... anstrengend, vor allem, wenn Rico nicht da ist."  
  
"Mit Rico ist es besser?", fragte Sarah leise nach.  
  
Unwillkürlich sah Niels zu Rico. "Ja. Viel besser."  
  
"Du klingst irgendwie... komisch."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ruhiger, irgendwie."  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
"Rico tut dir gut."  
  
Niels lächelte. "Ja, das tut er wirklich."  
  
"Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dich mal so zu hören."  
  
"So ruhig?"  
  
"So zufrieden."  
  
Wieder sah er zu Rico. Seine Schwester hatte recht. Er war zufrieden. Fast schon... glücklich. Und das, obwohl er hier im Krankenhaus lag.  
  
"Es ist schön dich so zu hören. Weißt du, ich mach mir halt immer Sorgen um meinen kleinen Bruder. Der so alleine so weit weg ist."  
  
"Ich vermiss dich auch", sagte Niels leise.  
  
"Wir sehen uns ja bald, Niels. Und danach kommst du zu uns, um dich richtig zu erholen. Und Rico bringst du am besten mit. Der muss sich auch erholen."  
  
"Ich würde ohne Rico auch gar nicht fahren", sagte Niels ohne groß zu überlegen. Er sah wieder zur Seite, zu dem jungen Mann, der ihm so unfassbar wichtig geworden war. Rico bemühte sich offenbar nicht zu lauschen, sah aber immer wieder zu ihm. Unwillkürlich drückte Niels seine Hand. Sofort lächelte Rico.  
  
"Also, überlegt am besten schon mal, wann ihr kommen wollt. Und mit weniger als drei Wochen geb ich mich nicht zufrieden. Kannst du dir ja als Kur verschreiben lassen!"  
  
"Ich besprech es mit Rico und sag dir bescheid", versprach Niels.  
  
"Okay - wir freuen uns auf euch. Gerade Natalie fragt immer wieder nach dir."  
  
"Gib der kleinen Maus einen Kuss von mir."  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
"Dann bis bald, Sarah", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, bis bald. Ich freu mich drauf", verabschiedete sich Sarah von ihm und legte auf.  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels und gab Rico das Handy zurück.  
  
"Hey, immer wieder gern."  
  
"Sarah hat uns eingeladen. Nach Spanien."  
  
"Das... das klingt sehr schön. Ich weiß kaum etwas von ihr - erzähl mal!"  
  
Niels lächelte und schloss die Augen, dann begann er von ihrer Kindheit zu erzählen. Er ließ sich von Rico im Arm halten, während er seine Kindheit mit seinen Eltern und Sarah wieder erlebte, dann den Tod der Eltern bei einem Autounfall, und die folgende Zeit bei den Großeltern. "Sarah hat dann Mario kennengelernt und geheiratet. Kurz vor der Hochzeit sind sie nach Spanien gezogen, von da kommt Mario halt, und er hat die Tischlerei seiner Eltern übernommen."  
  
"Das war hart für euch, oder?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Ja, wir stehen uns halt sehr nahe. Anfangs war ich auch oft in Spanien. Da ist dann auch der Unfall passiert."  
  
Rico nickte. Davon hatte Niels ihm schon erzählt. Nach diesem Unfall hatte er Gedanken hören können. So, wie auch bei René eine Kopfverletzung der Auslöser gewesen war.  
  
"Und seit dem bist du nicht mehr so häufig bei ihnen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nicht deswegen, das hatte sich einfach nach und nach ergeben. Ich hab wieder angefangen zu arbeiten und so."  
  
Rico strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er litt selbst unter der Entfernung zu seinem Bruder. Für Niels musste das noch viel schlimmer sein.  
  
"Ich hab dich jetzt", murmelte Niels. "Ich hab sie anfangs sehr vermisst und bin dann irgendwie... einsamer gewesen. Bis ihr kamt..."  
  
 _Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein._  
  
"Ich weiß... danke."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Dann sind wir in Zukunft beide nicht mehr allein."  
  
"Ich glaub, ich mach da den besseren Schnitt", lächelte Niels.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher. Aber ich werd dich schon nicht wegschicken..."  
  
 _Als ob ich mich weg schicken lassen würde!_  
  
Niels lächelte leicht, drehte sich in Ricos Armen und legte ihm einen Arm um.  
  
"Du wirst mich nicht mehr los", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Das hört ich gut an. Und fühlt sich gut an."  
  
 _Du machst mich so glücklich!_  
  
"Ich...", fing Niels an, dann sah er auf. Er hatte in den Gedanken einer Frau seinen Namen gehört. "Herr Reinart?" Suchend sah die Frau sich um, dann hatte sie ihn entdeckt und kam auf sie zu. "Herr Reinart, wir müssten noch einige Tests mit Ihnen machen..."  
  
Niels seufzte und sah zu Rico. "Kommst du heute Abend wieder?"  
  
"Ja, klar", versprach der. "Ich bring dich dann ins Bett und les dir ne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor."  
  
"Danke. Dann... bis später."  
  
"Bis später." Rico drückte seine Hand noch einmal kurz, dann sah er Niels nach, der von der Schwester zurück ins Krankenhaus geschoben wurde.


	34. Treffen von Bruder und Schwester

  
  
Rico fuhr nach Hause, wo er eine Kleinigkeit aß und dann ein bisschen in der Wohnung für Ordnung sorgte. Am Abend war er wieder bei Niels und blieb tatsächlich so lange bei ihm, bis er eingeschlafen war. Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Arzt und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es Niels bei ihm zu Hause besser gehen würde.  
  
Leider stimmte der Arzt partout nicht zu und hatte unschlagbare Argumente. Ein paar Tage würde Niels hier wohl noch besser aufgehoben sein, weil er noch zu schwach war, und man noch nicht abschätzen konnte, ob die Meningitis wirklich ausgeheilt war. Seufzend gab sich Rico geschlagen. Sie mussten die paar Tage also noch irgendwie aushalten.  
  
Am Freitag, drei Tage nach dem Gespräch, fuhr Rico statt ins Krankenhaus am Morgen gleich zum Flughafen. Er hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen, aus dem bescheuerten Grund, dass er nervös vor dem Treffen mit Sarah war. Das war so dämlich, weil sie inzwischen so oft miteinander telefoniert hatten und doch war das jetzt was anderes. Eben mehr, als eine Stimme am Telefon.  
  
Er hatte Sarah ein Foto von sich geschickt und von ihr ein Bild bekommen - eine blonde Frau in den Dreißigern, der man ansah, dass sie Niels' Schwester war.  
  
Am Flughafen war es wie immer voll, und für einen Moment hatte Rico wirklich Zweifel, dass er Sarah hier überhaupt finden würde. Irgendwann, bestimmt eine halbe Stunde nach der Landung, entdeckte er sie - hoffte er. Er schob seine schweißnassen Hände die Jeanstaschen und ging auf sie zu. "Sarah?"  
  
"Rico? Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn gleich mit einem Strahlen und umarmte ihn kurz fest.  
  
Erleichtert erwiderte er die Umarmung. "Hi. Schön, dass du hier bist."  
  
"Schlimm genug, dass ich Niels so lange alleine lassen musste."  
  
"Du hast kleine Kinder, die gehen in dem Fall vor", sagte Rico und nahm ihr dann ihren Koffer ab.  
  
Sarah widersprach ihm."Nein, Niels wäre vorgegangen. Nur bringt es nichts, wenn er nachher noch mal krank wird."  
  
"Ich war da, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich bin dir so dankbar - ich bin froh, dass er nicht alleine war."  
  
Rico lächelte sie an und führte sie zu seinem Wagen. "So, rein mit dir. Wollen wir gleich zu Niels ins Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Ja, das wollte ich dich bitten."  
  
Rico lachte leise und fuhr los. "Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier in Köln?"  
  
"Ist fast zwei Jahre her. Niels kommt eher mal nach Spanien. Mario kommt mit dem Geschäft nicht so leicht weg, da ist das einfacher."  
  
"Gut, dann bekommst du auf dem Rückweg die kleine Stadtrundfahrt mit Besichtigung der neusten Baustellen", grinste Rico.  
  
"Oh, klasse! Baustellensightseeing, das wollte ich schon lange mal machen!"  
  
"Und mein Bruder meinte immer, sowas würde bei Frauen nicht ziehen", sagte Rico mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Bruder damit so viel Ärger hat. Immerhin hat der sicher an jedem Finger... ich mein, wegen seiner Berühmtheit und so."  
  
"Ja, vermutlich", sagte Rico schmunzelnd. Er musste René unbedingt mal fragen, ob Clemens auf Baustellensightseeing stand. Er fuhr allerdings trotz seiner Ankündigung auf mehr oder weniger direktem Weg zum Krankenhaus und passierte dabei schon drei Großbaustellen.  
  
"Sei froh, dass du mit mir fährst. René flucht beim Autofahren immer ganz schrecklich, vor allem bei Baustellen und roten Ampeln", sagte Rico, als er endlich den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses erreichte.  
  
"Mein Mann kann das auch - da hab ich all meine spanischen Schimpfworte gelernt."  
  
"Also das Wichtigste bei einer Fremdsprache", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar! Ohne kann man besonders in Spanien nicht überleben."  
  
Rico lachte. "Weiß ich. Ich erinnere mich an ein paar denkwürdige Pokerabende mit Gonzo. Und der ist noch nicht mal in Spanien aufgewachsen, sondern hier in Deutschland."  
  
"Wenigstens klingt es nicht so schlimm, wenn jemand kein Spanisch kann."  
  
Rico nickte und schnallte sich ab. Sarah nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihm ins Krankenhaus. Rico grüßte auf dem Weg zu Niels Zimmer ein paar der Schwestern. Inzwischen kannte er das halbe Krankenhauspersonal, jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.  
  
Sarah folgte ihm ziemlich verunsichert. Vor der Tür zu Niels Zimmer blieb er stehen und sah Sarah an. "Alles ok?"  
  
"Muss da jetzt ja durch. Außerdem hört er mich ja eh schon..."  
  
"Dann geh vor", sagte Rico lächelnd.  
  
Sarah nickte und öffnete die Tür. Niels saß in seinem Bett, an das Kopfende gelehnt, und sah gespannt zu ihr. "Hab ich dich doch richtig gehört!"  
  
"Hey", flüsterte Sarah und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihren Bruder zu. Ganz schnell zog er sie in seine Arme. "Ach Niels", flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte.  
  
"Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte er.  
  
"Ich hätte viel früher hier sein müssen."  
  
"Es ist schön, dass du da bist - denk nicht daran, dass du erst jetzt kommen konntest."  
  
Sarah lächelte leicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Viel besser, jeden Tag", antwortete Niels ehrlich. "Rico hilft mir sehr."  
  
"Ja, er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein."  
  
"Er ist ein Traum..." Sarah drehte sich ein bisschen überrascht zu Rico um. "Ähm... ja...", murmelte Niels kaum verständlich.  
  
"Soll... soll ich euch ein bisschen allein lassen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Musst du nicht", meinte Niels, aber Rico lächelte ihn an. "Sarah, auch nen Kaffee?"  
  
"Ja, gern", sagte sie.  
  
"Dann guck ich mal, ob ich uns welchen organisieren kann."  
  
"Danke", sagte Sarah.  
  
Rico lächelte beide an, er wusste Niels in guten Händen, und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Sarah sah sofort wieder zu ihrem Bruder. "Also... "  
  
"Was - also?"  
  
 _Na komm, spiel nicht den Dummen._ "Was ist das mit dir und Rico?"  
  
"Rico und ich? Wir... wir verstehen uns gut..."  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Sonst wäre Rico wohl auch kaum die ganze Zeit bei dir gewesen."  
  
"Und was denkst du sonst?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. So wie Rico dich eben angesehen hat..."  
  
"Besorgt?", versuchte es Niels.  
  
"Das auch."  
  
Leise seufzte Niels. Er hatte Sarah davon erzählen wollen, schon am Telefon, aber jetzt fiel es ihm doch schwer. "Verliebt?", fragte er leise nach.  
  
"Ja, das trifft es schon eher", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Und... was sagst du dazu?"  
  
"Das kommt ganz schön überraschend", sagte sie ehrlich. "Ich... ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Männer interessierst." _Und ich hab ihm immer Frauen vorgestellt. Kein Wunder, dass das nie geklappt hat..._  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich steh nicht unbedingt auf Männer, Sarah. Sonst hättest du das schon viel früher gewusst, das ist doch klar. Aber... ich weiß nicht, es ging von Rico aus. Und es fühlt sich schön an. Ich hab immer gemeint, wegen dieser Gedankensache finde ich eh niemanden. Und auf einmal ist er da."  
  
Sarah lächelte und drückte Niels Hand. "Rico scheint ein wirklich netter junger Mann zu sein. Und es muss ihm ziemlich ernst mit dir sein, wenn er sein Praktikum für dich geschmissen hat."  
  
"Das hat er echt gemacht. Die Sache in München, das wäre echt ein großer Schritt in die Karriere gewesen."  
  
"Und danach war er fast immer hier und hat auf dich aufgepasst."  
  
"Ich weiß. Hat die Schwester mir gesagt - als ich im... Koma war, da war er zwei oder drei Mal am Tag hier. Und hat auch immer kontrolliert, dass sie auch alles machen, was ich brauche."  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Der ist ja fast so schlimm wie ich."  
  
"Ich war so froh, dass ich ihn hier hatte. Als ich eingeschlafen bin, war er da, und als ich wieder aufgewacht war, auch."  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin", sagte Sarah. _Ich hätte auch da sein müssen._  
  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, bitte. René war hier, er hat dich würdig vertreten."  
  
"Ich bin deine Schwester, also hätte ich hier sein müssen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Es ist wirklich ok, Sarah. Ich weiß, dass du gern gekommen wärst."  
  
"Ich mach mir trotzdem Vorwürfe."  
  
"Sarah... bitte. Komm, lass uns über was anderes reden."  
  
Sarah holte tief Luft. "Also... wie geht es dir? Du wirkst munter, auch wenn du ganz schön blass bist."  
  
"Sie haben mich wochenlang im Zimmer gehalten, kein Wunder, dass ich nicht so schön braun gebrannt bin wie du", grinste Niels. "Aber es geht wirklich immer besser. Rico und ich gehen jeden Tag raus in den Garten."  
  
"Und wann darfst du hier raus?"  
  
"Wir hoffen, bald. Rico bettelt wohl schon jeden Tag."  
  
"Warum behalten die Ärzte dich denn noch hier? Sind deine Werte noch nicht gut oder haben sie Angst, dass du einen Rückfall bekommst?"  
  
"Wirklich gut sind die Werte noch nicht, und ich kann halt auch noch nicht wirklich viel alleine machen."  
  
"Also ist es vermutlich besser, wenn du noch hierbleibst..."  
  
"Ich hätt ja auch nichts dagegen, wenn die hier nicht so laut denken würden."  
  
"Immer noch so schlimm?" fragte Sarah besorgt.  
  
"Wird nicht besser", murmelte Niels. "Wenn Rico hier ist, dann ist es ruhiger. Aber er kann ja nicht immer hier sein."  
  
"Meinst du, dass sich das wieder einrenkt, wenn es dir besser geht?"  
  
"Ich hoffe es - es ist nicht schön so..."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir. Kann dir René nicht helfen?"  
  
"Er wollte die Tage auch noch mal kommen, dann werden wir mal gucken."  
  
"Ich denke, du könntest Glück haben", nickte Sarah vorsichtig. "Und dann kann ich ja überprüfen, ob du hier auch wirklich in guten Händen bist."  
  
"Davon bist du doch jetzt schon überzeugt", grinste Niels.  
  
Sarah lachte. "Ja, ich gebs zu. Rico hat mich schon auf der Fahrt hierher um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Ziemlich charmant, der Junge."  
  
Niels lachte. "Ja, ist er, auf jeden Fall. Und er ist... ein toller Freund. Aber das weißt du ja schon."  
  
"Na mehr, als nur ein Freund ist er für dich aber schon", meinte Sarah.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist eher... zweitrangig. Außerdem sind wir noch nicht wirklich weit."  
  
"Wie weit denn?" fragte Sarah sofort neugierig.  
  
"Nicht weit... das reicht doch", wich Niels aus. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal geküsst hatten. Dabei hatte er in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht. Aber im Krankenhaus schien es ihm nicht der richtige Ort dazu. Und Rico sah das genauso. Sie hatten ja nicht darüber gesprochen, aber das musste er auch nicht.  
  
"Woran denkst du Brüderchen?" fragte Sarah.  
  
"An Rico - woran sonst?"  
  
Sarah lachte. "Das ist schön. Das hast du dir verdient."  
  
"Ich bin... wir beide, wir finden es beide total schön."  
  
"Ist lange her, dass du verliebt warst", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Mehr als vier Jahre. Vor dem Unfall. Danach ging es einfach nicht mehr."  
  
"Eine lange Zeit."  
  
Niels zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, dass ging halt nicht."  
  
"Und bei Rico klappt es, weil seine Gedanken dich beruhigen?"  
  
"Ja, seine Gedanken sind anders. Ganz ruhig und... angenehm."  
  
"Und ist das nur für dich so, oder für René auch?"  
  
"Bei René und seinem Freund ist das das selbe. Ich hab ihn immer darum beneidet."  
  
"Bei René und seinem Freund?" fragte Sarah und riss die Augen auf.  
  
Niels schnallte blitzschnell. "Freund? Ich hab wohl wieder an Rico gedacht", lachte er. "Nein, Freundin natürlich."  
  
"Ok", sagte Sarah. "Und bringt René seine Freundin auch mit, wenn er kommt?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Zeit hat - die hat nen normalen Job, das ist dann nicht einfach. Er hat meist montags, manchmal auch dienstags frei, und sie am Wochenende."  
  
"Klar", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Also treff ich sie nur selten. Aber sie ist echt lieb."  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es und Rico betrat mit dem Kaffee das Zimmer. "Hey", strahlte Niels ihn an, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Hey", sagte Rico. "Es gibt unten Schokokuchen, soll ich uns allen ein Stückchen holen?"  
  
"Nee, wenn, dann gehen wir zusammen runter", grinste Niels ihn an. "Und setzen uns draußen auf die Terrasse."  
  
"Fühlst du dich dafür fit genug?" fragte Rico sofort.  
  
"Gestern waren wir doch auch schon unten."  
  
"Trotzdem", sagte Rico, holte aber brav den Rollstuhl aus der Ecke.  
  
Niels lachte Sarah an. "Du siehst, ich bin perfekt umsorgt."  
  
"Ja, das seh ich", sagte sie zufrieden.  
  
"Was tuschelt ihr da? War ich nicht lange genug weg?", fragte Rico mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Niels versucht mir nur deine Qualitäten als Krankenpfleger näher zu bringen", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Ich bin perfekt", lachte Rico und schob den Rollstuhl zu Niels.  
  
"Das findet mein Bruder offenbar auch."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Trink erstmal deinen Kaffee aus", meinte er und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Lächelnd setzte sich Rico auf die Bettkante und griff nach Niels Hand.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Sarah, wie die beiden sich anstrahlten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden mochten. Sie meinte sogar das Knistern zwischen ihnen zu fühlen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Niels hier rauskam, damit die beiden mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich hatten. Denn sie sah auch, wie weit am Anfang die beiden noch standen.  
  
"Rico, hat Niels dir von meiner Einladung erzählt?" fragte sie.  
  
"Einladung? Nein?"  
  
"Ich möchte, dass ihr beide nach Spanien kommt", sagte Sarah. "Zur Erholung. Die braucht ihr beide."  
  
"Das..." fragend sah er Niels an. _Was sagst du dazu?_  
  
"Ich würde gern fahren. Mit dir", sagte Niels. "Ich hab zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das mit dem Job machen soll, aber das wird schon irgendwie..."  
  
"Dann... ich freu mich drauf", strahlte Rico erst Niels, dann Sarah an.  
  
"Sehr schön", sagte sie. "Dann lernst du auch gleich den Rest der Familie kennen."  
  
"Deinen Mann... ich kann aber kaum spanisch."  
  
"Mario kann gut deutsch", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Das ist gut. Und bei deinen Töchtern gehts bestimmt auch noch mit Händen, Füßen und Gummibärchen."  
  
Sarah lachte. "Du wirst ihr Held werden, wenn du sie auch noch mit Schokolade bestichst."  
  
"Mach ich, kein Problem", grinste Rico. "René besticht so auch die Kinder seiner Mitspieler, die nur wenig deutsch können."  
  
Niels grinste. René bestach nicht nur kleine Kinder mit Schokolade. Clemens war in der Hinsicht auch sehr empfänglich. Aber das würde er Sarah wohl erstmal nicht erzählen können, er musste Niels eh mal fragen, wie viel sie wusste. Wenn René allerdings wie geplant Clemens mitbrachte, dann erübrigte sich das irgendwie auch. Denn warum sollte er einen Kollegen mitnehmen um einen kranken Freund zu besuchen? Aber das würde René alles entscheiden müssen.  
  
"Wollen wir langsam runter?" fragte Niels und drückte Ricos Hand.  
  
"Ja, wenn Sarah... ok, du hast deine Koffeindosis schon drin. Dann können wir los."  
  
Niels richtete sich auf und schob vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett. Inzwischen stand Rico nur noch neben ihm um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, aber Niels konnte inzwischen alleine umsteigen. Auch Sarah beobachtete das alles genau und jederzeit bereit, ihrem Bruder unter die Arme zu helfen. Schließlich saß er, gar nicht so erschöpft wie beim ersten Mal - er machte wirklich Fortschritte.  
  
Rico stellte sich hinter den Rollstuhl, während Sarah die Tür öffnete. Er schob Niels den gewohnten Weg nach unten und machte auf dem Weg nur halt um der Schwester Bescheid zu sagen. "Du scheinst hier ja richtig beliebt zu sein", grinste Sarah Rico an.  
  
"Ich glaub, inzwischen kenn ich jede Schwester hier. Das eben war Schwester Caroline, verheiratet und zwei Kinder."  
  
"Rico wickelt die Schwestern hier regelmäßig um den kleinen Finger", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nur zu deinem Besten, mein Lieber!"  
  
"Ich weiß", lachte Niels.


	35. Gehversuche

  
  
Draußen war es ein wenig bewölkt, aber zum Glück warm genug um sich einige Zeit im Freien aufhalten zu können. Rico schob den Rollstuhl an einen der Tische auf der Terrasse und besorgte dann noch einmal Kaffee und den leckeren Schokoladenkuchen. Die drei genossen den Kuchen in einträchtigem Schweigen. Danach begannen sie den Urlaub in Spanien zu planen, was hauptsächlich eine Schwärmerei von Niels war, wie schön seine Schwester doch wohnte.  
  
"So ihr beiden, ich lass euch mal kurz allein und werd mal mit deinem Arzt reden", verkündete Sarah schließlich. "Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja überzeugen, dass Niels bald hier raus darf."  
  
"Versuch das mal", lächelte Niels sie an. "Viel Glück!" Sarah lächelte und verschwand wieder im Inneren der Klinik.  
  
"Und?", fragte Niels Rico ein wenig nervös. "Was sagst du zu ihr?"  
  
"Sie ist toll", sagte Rico. Er merkte, wie Niels erleichtert war. Sarah war seine einzige Verwandte und ihm ungeheuer wichtig.  
  
"Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich", sagte Rico. "Nicht nur vom Aussehen her, sondern auch von der Art und Weise, wie sie spricht und sich bewegt."  
  
Niels fing an zu lächeln. "Das hat Mario auch mal gesagt, als er mit Sarah zusammengekommen war."  
  
"Und Sarah findet das mit uns okay?"  
  
"Ja, klar", nickte Niels. "Sie freut sich für mich. Für uns."  
  
"Dann ist gut", sagte Rico erleichtert. _Weiß sie eigentlich von René und Clemens?_  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "René hat ne Freundin. Hätte mich nur fast verplappert."  
  
"Dann muss ich René vorwarnen, weil er ja Clemens mitbringen wollte."  
  
"Ja, solltest du. Also... er soll sich da was ausdenken."  
  
"Ich ruf ihn nachher an", sagte Rico. "Es wäre schade, wenn er Clemens zu Hause lässt. Ich hab ihn lange nicht gesehen."  
  
"Das müssen die beiden entscheiden. Ich fänd es schön, wenn Sarah von den beiden wüsste, weil sie mir halt wichtig ist. Aber... ich will mich da nicht einmischen.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", sagte Rico. "Für René und Clemens steht viel auf dem Spiel."  
  
"Ich freu mich schon Sarah zu besuchen. Die beiden haben ein tolles Haus in einer kleinen Stadt, nicht weit vom Meer."  
  
Rico lächelte. Das klang wirklich schön. Und ein paar Tage Ruhe würden Niels bestimmt mehr als gut tun. "Red mal mit dem Arzt, er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben das zu erlauben. Dann hast du auch kein Problem mit dem Job."  
  
"Werd ich machen, aber wird trotzdem schwer", meinte Niels.  
  
"Ich glaub, die werden froh sein, dass du überhaupt wieder gesund wirst."  
  
"Trotzdem werden sie nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich noch viel länger fehle."  
  
"Es dient deiner Erholung. Eigentlich bist du doch eh noch krankgeschrieben, dann muss er doch nur die Reise erlauben, der Arzt."  
  
"Krankgeschrieben heißt, dass man zu Hause ist und nicht in den Urlaub zu seiner Schwester fährt."  
  
"Krankgeschrieben heißt, dass man sich erholt. Der Arzt soll das entscheiden, ok?"  
  
Niels grinste schief. "Erstmal muss ich eh hier raus kommen. Und ehrlich gesagt, hat sich der Doc heute morgen nicht so angehört, als würde das in den nächsten Tagen passieren."  
  
Enttäuscht sah Rico ihn an. "Echt? Schade, ich hatte gehofft..."  
  
"Die Werte sind offenbar noch nicht gut genug. Und ich hab über zwei Wochen im Koma gelegen. Da entlassen die einen nicht nach ein paar Tagen."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... trotzdem würds dir zu Hause besser gehen."  
  
"Würde es", nickte Niels.  
  
"Aber... so lange muss ich halt hier bei dir sein."  
  
Niels griff nach Ricos Hand und drückte sie fest. "Mit dir zusammen halt ich das hier schon ein paar Tage länger aus."  
  
"Ich bleib, bis die Schwestern mich rausschmeißen", versprach Rico.  
  
"Versteck dich einfach im Schrank, dann kannst du noch länger bleiben", grinste Niels.  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Mach ich!"  
  
"Sarah kommt wieder", sagte Niels und sah in Richtung der Tür.  
  
Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Sarah kam auf die beiden zu. "Und?", fragte Rico sie sofort  
  
Sarah schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Sie wollen ihn mindestens noch drei bis vier Tage hier behalten. Um sicher zu gehen und seine Werte überprüfen zu können."  
  
"Drei oder vier Tage", wiederholte Rico und seufzte leise. Natürlich hatten die Ärzte recht - bei jedem anderen Patienten hätte er da auch zugestimmt. Aber Niels noch vier Tage hier lassen, wo er ständig die Gedanken hörte und seinen iPod ganz laut aufdrehen musste um überhaupt ein wenig Ruhe zu haben...  
  
"Ich muss eh lernen, damit umzugehen", sagte Niels leise. "Wenn es nicht wieder... normal wird, werde ich mich an die Lautstärke gewöhnen müssen. Und ich muss es schaffe, die Gedanken an mir abprallen zu lassen."  
  
"Du wirst das schon schaffen, dass es wieder normal wird. Musst du schaffen. Vielleicht ja mit René", hoffte Sarah. Niels nickte nicht ganz überzeugt.  
  
"Wollen wir noch ein paar Schritte gehen?", schlug Rico vor und sah dabei vor allem Niels an. Ein paar Schritte gehen, das hatten sie in den letzten Tagen schon immer mal probiert, weiter hinten im Park, ein wenig abgelegen.  
  
"Gern", sagte Niels sofort.  
  
"Also los", lächelte Rico ihn an und stand auf um Niels an ihren angestammten Platz zu schieben. Sarah folgte ihnen durch den Park, weiter nach hinten zu einer sonnenbeschienenen Bank, die von einigen Büschen verdeckt war. Für seine ersten Gehversuche war es Niels lieber gewesen, wenn sein "Laufsteg" nicht zu sehr einzusehen war.  
  
"Du sagst sofort bescheid, wenn du nicht mehr kannst", sagte Rico zu Niels, als er den Rollstuhl neben die Bank schob.  
  
"Ja, klar. Du lässt mich ja eh nicht alleine gehen." Etwas umständlich klappte Rico die Fußstützen des Rollstuhls hoch und half Niels dabei aufzustehen. Schnell schob er einen Arm um Niels Mitte und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Geht schon", behauptete Niels und ging langsam los. Rico sah ihn skeptisch an, ließ aber ein bisschen lockerer. Die Schritte waren inzwischen deutlich sicherer als noch bei den ersten Versuchen.  
  
"Willst du es mal ganz allein versuchen?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
Niels nickte konzentriert. Es war verdammt anstrengend, eigentlich war auch noch nicht geplant, dass er so viel lief. Mit der Krankengymnastin war er bisher lediglich aufgestanden, aber je schneller er wieder lief, desto schneller konnte er - hoffentlich - entlassen werden. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, und tatsächlich, es klappt auch alleine.  
  
Rico blieb die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite, immer bereit einzugreifen, wenn Niels strauchelte. Das war jedoch nicht notwendig, nach einer zugegebenermaßen sehr kleinen Runde steuerte Niels auf die Bank zu und ließ sich darauf sinken.  
  
"Das sah doch schon ganz gut aus", sagte Sarah.  
  
Niels nickte geschafft, er fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathonlauf. Rico setzte sich auf Niels andere Seite und nahm seine Hand. Er gab ihm erstmal Zeit durchzuatmen, dann sah er ihn an. "Ich bin beeindruckt", grinste er. "Heimlich geübt?"  
  
"Klar, wenn du weg bist, veranstalte ich Marathonrennen durch die Klink", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ja, ja, und wenn ich da bin, dann lässt du dich von vorn bis hinten bedienen", lachte Rico und sah zu Sarah. "War der früher auch schon immer so?"  
  
"Kleine Geschwister sind eine Plage", sagte Sarah mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.  
  
"Gar nicht wahr", protestierten sowohl Rico als auch Niels wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Ich werd mal René fragen, der stimmt mir bestimmt zu", sagte Sarah lachend.  
  
 _Clemens auch_ , dachte Rico, und Niels nickte kaum merklich.  
  
"Das ist ja schon fast ne Verschwörung gegen uns", sagte Rico.  
  
"Voll gemein", grinste Niels ihn an.  
  
"Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich bin hier als Frau ja völlig in der Unterzahl", behauptete Sarah.  
  
"Du arme! Dafür bist du hier die älteste", meinte Niels trocken.  
  
"Du bist ja wieder unglaublich charmant."  
  
"Bin ich doch immer", grinste Niels. Er merkte jetzt doch, dass er für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich weit gegangen war, und lehnte sich unauffällig an Rico an.  
  
Rico legte sofort den Arm um Niels und zog ihn an sich. Er fühlte, wie sich Niels langsam entspannte. "Wenn du hoch willst, musst du es sagen", sagte er leise.  
  
"Nee, ist schön hier. Solang ich nicht mehr laufen muss..."  
  
"Wir bleiben einfach hier sitzen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Das klingt gut, verdammt gut", lächelte Niels. "Sarah, erzähl mal was von euch. Wie geht es meinen beiden Lieblingsnichten?"  
  
"Wieder ganz gut", sagte Sarah und erzählte ein bisschen von den letzten Wochen. Niels schloss dabei die Augen und entspannte sich noch mehr. Es war schön mit den beiden wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens zusammen zu sein. Seiner Schwester und seinem Freund.  
  
Er war so erleichtert, dass Sarah und Rico sich verstanden. Und das seine Schwester Rico als seinen festen Freund akzeptierte ohne ein großes Brimborium darum zu machen. Im Gegenteil hörte er, wie froh sie war, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Und wie sehr sie Rico schon nach so kurzer Zeit mochte. Seine Entscheidung, sich auf Rico einzulassen, war offenbar wirklich richtig. Er hatte nicht blind entschieden sondern Rico in den letzten Wochen wirklich kennengelernt. Und seine Gedanken gehört, die immer das widerspiegelten, was er sagte. Ja, Rico war... ein Glücksgriff. Dass Sarah ihn auch mochte, war noch mal ein wundervoller Bonus.  
  
"Du bist so still", sagte Rico leise. "Alles ok?"  
  
"Nur bisschen müde. Aber lass uns noch hier bleiben, ja?", bat Niels.  
  
"Wir bleiben solange du möchtest", sagte Rico lächelnd. _Wenn ich dafür weiter im Arm halten darf, bleib ich auch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen_ Niels lachte nur leise, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Da versucht man mal romantisch zu sein und wird dafür ausgelacht", beschwerte sich Rico.  
  
"Wir sind hier nicht alleine", grinste Niels. "Außerdem kannst du nicht hören, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."  
  
"Ja, das ist ganz schön unfair", sagte Rico und pikste Niels leicht in die Seite.  
  
Niels sah seine Schwester kurz durchdringend an, dann lehnte er sich zu Rico und flüsterte. "Darfst mich erst hier im Arm halten, und wenn die Sterne aufgegangen sind, gehen wir hoch ins Bett."  
  
Niels Worte ließen einen kribbelnden Schauer durch Ricos Körper laufen und er spürte, wie sein Herz sofort schneller schlug. Mit Niels zusammen im Bett zu sitzen, aneinandergekuschelt, unter der Bettdecke - es kam ihm wirklich wie ein Traum vor. Aber nicht im Krankenhaus, sondern zu Hause in Niels Schlafzimmer. Ganz gemütlich, vielleicht mit einer Tafel Schokolade... Er hörte Niels neben sich leise lachen. "Ja, so können wir es machen."  
  
 _Und mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss_  
  
Rico sah, wie Niels bei dem Gedanken anfing zu strahlen. "Sehr gute Idee.."  
  
Erneut kribbelt es in Ricos Magen. Offenbar sehnte sich Niels inzwischen genauso nach ihrem ersten Kuss, wie er selbst. Aber hier im Krankenhaus, wenn es Niels eigentlich noch so schlecht ging, wollte er es nicht machen, und Niels offenbar auch nicht. Sie würden also noch weiter abwarten. Vorfreude war ja bekanntlich die schönste Freude, dachte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
"Hm, ist sie wohl...", murmelte Niels. "Bald..."  
  
"Möchte ich wissen, worüber ihr da flüstert?" fragte Sarah amüsiert.  
  
"Nein, möchtest du nicht", grinste Niels.  
  
"Also wirklich, du bist noch krank. Da sind schmutzige Gedanken verboten", grinste Sarah zurück.  
  
"Das sind heilsame Gedanken", behauptete Niels.  
  
"Ach und deswegen bekommt Rico ganz rote Ohren?"  
  
"Ähm... die Gedanken heilen auch seine Ohren. Und das ist halt das Zeichen dafür."  
  
Sarah lachte auf. "Gedanken gegen rote Ohren, das ist ja spannend."  
  
"Nein, nein, die Ohren sind krank. Und die Gedanken heilen. Und dabei werden die Ohren rot. Wie... sagt man doch, es juckt, wenn es heilt."  
  
"Danke, aber ich will nicht wissen, wo es euch gerade... juckt", grinste Sarah breit.  
  
"Es juckt gar nichts", erklärte Rico fest. Dann sah er Niels an, der sich in den letzten Minuten enger an ihn gelehnt hatte. "Wieder Kopfschmerzen? Willst du wieder hoch?"  
  
Niels zögerte, nickte dann aber. Er war müde und erschöpft. Und Sarah war nach dem Flug auch nicht mehr wirklich fit.  
  
"Komm, ich helf dir rüber", bot Rico an, und wenig später saß Niels wieder in dem Rollstuhl. Recht schnell fuhr Rico ihn wieder hoch, er wusste, dass die Kopfschmerzen, eine Folge der Meningitis, bei Niels rasend schnell zunahmen, wenn er sich nicht gleich hinlegte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer sank Niels schließlich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Wir hätten früher hochgehen sollen", entschuldigte sich Rico leise und deckte Niels fürsorglich zu. "Schlaf am besten erstmal - ich sag beim Rausgehen kurz der Schwester bescheid. Und dann kommen wir später wieder, ok?"  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels und lächelte Rico an. "Ruht euch auch ein bisschen aus, ihr beiden."  
  
"Machen wir. Und du schlaf auch schön." Gerne hätte er Niels jetzt geküsst, zumindest auf die Stirn wie in der Zeit, als er noch im Koma lag, aber das passte einfach nicht, und so lenkte er sich schnell wieder ab, damit Niels den Gedanken gar nicht erst mitbekam.  
  
Sarah hingegen gab ihm Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis heute Abend Kleiner."  
  
"Hmm... bis heute Abend", antwortete der müde. Dann schlief er schon langsam ein, er merkte kaum noch, wie Sarah und Rico den Raum verließen.  
  
Rico und Sarah machten sich auf dem schnellsten Weg auf nach Hause. Sarah war wirklich müde und legte sich ein bisschen hin, als sie in Niels Wohnung angekommen waren. Rico nutzte die Zeit, um bei seinem Bruder durchzuklingeln.  
  
"Hey, wie siehts in der alten Heimat aus?", fragte der sofort.  
  
"Köln steht noch", lachte Rico. "Ich hab vorhin Sarah abgeholt und wir waren bis eben bei Niels im Krankenhaus."  
  
"Schön! Und wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Gut. Er ist heute sogar richtig gut allein gelaufen. Zwar keine weite Strecke, aber es geht aufwärts."  
  
"Das ist toll!", freute sich René hörbar. "Du, wir könnten am Sonntag Nachmittag kommen, wir haben beide am Dienstag erst wieder nachmittags etwas. Dann lohnt es sich ein wenig."  
  
"Sarah ist dann noch hier", sagte Rico. "Also...wegen Clemens und so..."  
  
"Oh... klar, ich werd mal mit ihm reden, okay. Dann kann ich dir Näheres sagen."  
  
"Sie hat gut darauf reagiert, dass Niels und ich... zusammen sind."  
  
"Ach, so heißt das jetzt zwischen euch?", lachte René. Bisher hatte sein Bruder es nie so ausgedrückt, auch wenn ihm klar gewesen war, was zwischen den beiden war.  
  
"Naja... wir sind halt noch total am Anfang."  
  
"Ich weiß, Kleiner, ich freu mich halt für jeden Schritt, den ihr macht. Ich weiß noch, wie toll und aufregend es mit Clemens war."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Es ist nur so doof, weil Niels im Krankenhaus liegt und... irgendwie fühlt man sich da doch gehemmt..."  
  
"Wie lange dauert es noch, bis er rauskommt? Ne Woche doch bestimmt, oder?"  
  
"Ja, vermutlich", brummte Rico.  
  
"Denk dran, danach habt ihr ganz viel Zeit und könnt alles ganz langsam angehen. Oder schnell, je nachdem."  
  
"Du und Sarah werdet euch prächtig verstehen. Im dumme-Sprüche-klopfen seid ihr beide ganz groß."  
  
"Und du meinst...?" René wurde ernster. "Du meinst, Clemens sollte ruhig mitkommen?"  
  
"Das müsst ihr wissen", sagte Rico. "Ich mag Sarah wirklich gern. Sie ist Niels ziemlich ähnlich."  
  
"Ich frag Clemens mal, aber ich denke, wir werden beide kommen. Ich glaub, wir sagen es ihr vorher nicht - das wird Niels diebischen Spaß machen, und den hat er sich verdient."  
  
"Oh ja. Und Sarah fällt aus allen Wolken", grinste Rico.  
  
"Wär doch was für ihn, oder?", lachte René.  
  
"Oh ja."   
  
"Dann kümmer ich mich mal um Clemens. Und du ruh dich aus, du klingst noch immer ziemlich fertig."  
  
"Bin nur müde", sagte Rico. "Aber es wird besser."  
  
"Schlafen hilft."  
  
"Versuch ich ja, aber... ich muss halt ständig an Niels denken."  
  
"Aber... schönes denken, oder? Oder muss ich mir doch noch Sorgen um ihn machen?"  
  
"Nein. Er wird halt noch immer schnell müde, aber es geht ihm deutlich besser. Das sagen auch die Ärzte."  
  
"Dann ist gut. Kannst dich ja ein bisschen hinlegen und an ihn denken."  
  
"Ich... vermiss ihn halt, wenn er nicht hier ist", nuschelte Rico und kam sich ja ein bisschen dämlich dabei vor.   
  
"Du klingst echt verliebt", grinste René ins Telefon. "Steht dir."  
  
"Ja, ja, lach du nur. Wenn du von Clemens erzählst, säuselst du auch in einer Tour."  
  
"Immerhin weißt du endlich wie das ist!"  
  
"Wie gesagt, du wirst dich vortrefflich mit Sarah verstehen. Die hat heute schon auf meinen roten Ohren rumgehackt."  
  
Wieder lachte René. "Rote Ohren? Oh-oh!"  
  
"Ich sollte mir nen Anwalt nehmen, bevor ich mir dir rede", schnaubte Rico, grinste dabei aber.  
  
"Wenn du einen hast, kannst du ihn mir empfehlen. Ich hab auch so einen unmöglichen Bruder."  
  
"Nicht so unmöglich wie meiner. Aber Niels und ich haben schon festgestellt, dass große Geschwister ne echte Landplage sind."  
  
"Nee, nee, Sarah wird mir zustimmen, kleine Geschwister sind vieeel schlimmer!"  
  
"Das können nur Leute behaupten, die keine großen Geschwister haben."  
  
René lachte. "Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Ich wollte Clemens noch anrufen, und der hat gleich nen Termin."  
  
"Ja klar. Und überrede ihn mitzukommen, ja? Niels und ich haben Clemens ne halbe Ewigkeit nicht gesehen."  
  
René lachte auf. "Ich überrede ihn mal. Und du versuch zu schlafen."  
  
"Danke. Bis später", sagte Rico und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
"Bis später", verabschiedete sich René und legte auf. Rico gähnte erneut und streckte sich schließlich einfach auf der Couch aus. Das Bett hatte er Sarah überlassen.


	36. Weitere Genesung

  
  
"Rico?" Eine weibliche Stimme weckte ihn... Sarah. "Ich... ich wollte langsam wieder losfahren..."  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Hm?"  
  
"Willst du mit zu Niels? Oder lieber weiterschlafen."  
  
"Nein, ich will mit. Gib nur fünf Minuten, ja?" bat Rico und quälte sich vom Sofa hoch. Müde tapste er ins Bad um sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Sarah wartete schon recht ungeduldig, als Rico zurückkehrte und seine Schuhe anzog.  
  
"Sorry", sagte er und lächelte sie an. "War noch komplett im Tiefschlaf."  
  
"Ich hätte dich nicht wecken sollen. Aber ich dachte, du wärst enttäuscht, wenn ich allein gefahren wäre."  
  
"Nein, ich will ja auch mit", sagte Rico und stand auf. "Wir können."  
  
"Dann komm", grinste Sarah.  
  
Rico folgte ihr aus der Wohnung runter zu seinem Wagen. "René wird übrigens am Sonntag kommen", erzählte er.  
  
"Oh, das ist schön, dann lern ich ihn auch mal kennen. Niels hat viel von ihm erzählt - René kann noch mehr als er, oder?"  
  
Rico nickte. "René kann irgendwie auch Gefühle übertragen und richtige Unterhaltungen in Gedanken führen."  
  
"Krass", staunte Sarah. "Und ich fand Niels schon immer heftig."  
  
"Mein Bruder kommt inzwischen ganz gut damit klar. Außerdem hört er auch nur die Leute, die er berührt hat. Und er kann Gedanken gut ausblenden."  
  
"Ja, das mit dem Ausblenden - das konnte Niels ja auch."  
  
"Wir hoffen, dass er es bald wieder kann..."  
  
"Das hoffen wir alle."  
  
"Er hat schreckliche Angst davor, dass er es nie wieder kann", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich auch. Aber er kriegt das schon wieder hin."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. Sarah klang so sicher, als wäre es ganz sicher.  
  
"Du siehst verwundert aus. Aber ich kenne meinen Bruder. Außerdem hat er keine Alternative."  
  
"Bevor René weggezogen ist, hatten Niels und ich irgendwie nie viel miteinander zu tun", sagte Rico. "Er war Renés Kumpel... Aber als René dann weg war..."  
  
"Da warst du für ihn da", führte Sarah seinen Satz fort.  
  
"Genauso wie er für mich da war", meinte Rico. "Niels ist... ein so wundervoller Mann, dabei sieht er das nicht mal."  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Ja, das ist er."  
  
Rico grinste ein wenig peinlich berührt. Schwärmte er hier wirklich grade Niels Schwester vor, wie toll doch ihr Bruder war?  
  
Er lachte leise, ja, genau das tat er. Und er machte damit weiter, bis sie vor dem Krankenhaus parkten.  
  
"Wehe du erzählst Niels davon", grinste er Sarah zwinkernd an, als sie ausstiegen. "Der hält mich ja sofort für den Supersoftie."  
  
"Ich werd sehn, was ich tun kann. Aber er hört ja so gut…"  
  
"Ich werd vor ihm nie mein Weihnachtsgeschenk verbergen können", lachte Rico.  
  
"Nein, ich fürchte... aber das kennst du ja schon von René..."  
  
"Bei René klappt es erstaunlicherweise ganz gut. Ich weiß inzwischen wie ich ihn ein Geheimnis für mich behalten kann. Aber bei Niels klappt das nicht."  
  
"Vielleicht musst du das noch ein bisschen üben. Hast bis Weihnachten Zeit. Und Geburtstag hat er ja erst im März."  
  
"Das ist gut, da hab ich wirklich noch Zeit. Wann genau?"  
  
"14. März. Merken", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Schon notiert", grinste Rico.  
  
"Gut so", nickte Sarah. "Komm, da wartet oben jemand auf dich."  
  
Rico lächelte und gemeinsam betraten sie das Krankenhaus und gingen hoch zu Niels Zimmer. Niels lag noch immer flach im Bett, hatte sie aber wohl schon erkannt, bevor sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, denn er setzte sich auf, als sie die Tür öffneten.  
  
"Hey", sagte Rico und ging sofort zu ihm. "Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja, hab ich - ganz brav."  
  
"Sehr gut", lächelte Rico und schob für Sarah schnell einen Stuhl ans Bett, ehe er sich selbst wie immer auf die Bettkante setzte.  
  
Niels lächelte leicht und griff nach Ricos Hand. "Aber rausgehen müssen wir heute nicht mehr, ok?"  
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir nicht", sagte Rico.  
  
"Nein, war vorhin doch bisschen lange."  
  
Rico drückte Niels Hand. _Ich muss wirklich besser aufpassen, damit er sich nicht so viel zumutet._  
  
"Musst du nicht. Es war total schön draußen mit euch beiden."  
  
"Sorgen mach ich mir trotzdem", sagte Rico. Niels lächelte leicht, irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, dass Rico sich so um ihn kümmerte. "Als dein Freund, muss ich mir sogar Sorgen um dich machen", behauptete Rico grinsend. "Das gehört zur Jobbeschreibung."  
  
"Okay... und was gehört sonst noch dazu?"  
  
"Einiges", sagte Rico. _Kuscheln, Knutschen..._  
  
"Ja", murmelte Niels. "Das... auch."  
  
"Sorry", nuschelte Rico.  
  
"Ist ok - würd ich auch gern..."  
  
"Ich sollte nicht an sowas denken, solange du hier drinnen liegst..."  
  
"Ja, ja, aber du fängst damit an!"  
  
Rico sah ihn mit großen Augen entschuldigend an. _Ich versuch mehr Geduld zu haben._  
  
"Ist schon ok. Ich hör das gern..."  
  
Rico hob eine Hand und strich Niels über die Wange. Genießerisch schloss Niels die Augen. Dies waren die kleinen Berührungen, die er so liebte, und die er in den letzten Jahren so dermaßen vermisst hatte - ohne es wirklich zu wissen.  
  
Sarah seufzte. "Ach ist das schön. So jung, so frisch verliebt... da wird man ja richtig wehmütig."  
  
Niels lachte. "Ja, klar! Dein Mann ist nicht mehr so verliebt?"  
  
"Ach Blödmann! Du weißt, dass Mario und ich uns lieben. Aber am Anfang... da ist halt dieses besondere Kribbeln da. Alles ist so neu und aufregend."  
  
"Und total schön. Wenn wir nicht in diesem dämlichen Krankenhaus gefangen wären."  
  
"Noch ein paar Tage", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Aber so lange..."  
  
"Halten wir Händchen und schmachten uns an", grinste Rico und drückte dabei Niels Hand.  
  
"Ihr seid echt schön zusammen", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Wir tun unser bestes", sagte Niels.  
  
"Oh, und ihr seid echt gut darin. Übt noch ein bisschen, bis du nach Hause kommst."  
  
Niels lächelte Sarah an.  
  
"Na komm - ich sollte wohl besser wieder in Spanien sein, wenn du nach Hause kommst", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Ach Quatsch", sagte Niels. "Du weißt, wie gern ich dich hier hab."  
  
"Komm, Niels, das war ein Scherz."  
  
"Sorry", grinste Niels schief. "Ich war grad etwas abgelenkt von den Gedanken auf dem Flur. Da war jemand sehr laut..."  
  
Leise seufzte Sarah. "Wird Zeit, dass du hier rauskommt!"  
  
"Oh ja", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Vielleicht können wir morgen noch mal mit dem Arzt reden."  
  
"Wie wärs denn, wenn wir eine Pflegekraft einstellen, die ein paar Stunden am Tag kommt?" schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee, damit kriegen wir dich", sah Sarah zu ihrem Bruder, "bestimmt schneller nach Hause."  
  
"Meint ihr?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Wir können es zumindest versuchen."  
  
"Das... wär toll", sagte Niels, versuchte sich aber nicht zu große Hoffnungen zu machen.  
  
"Ich versuchs gleich mal", versprach Sarah und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Rico lächelte strahlend. "Wär das nicht toll, wenn das klappt? Dann könnte ich dich vielleicht gleich mitnehmen."  
  
"Das wäre wirklich... aber wer soll das zahlen? Ich kann mir das nicht leisten. Und ich will René nicht auf der Tasche liegen."  
  
"Vielleicht zahlt die Krankenkasse das", sagte Rico. "Und sonst leih ich es mir von René."  
  
"Ich kann mich gegen euch beide eh nicht durchsetzen..."  
  
"Ich tu das für dich", sagte Rico leise. "Du musst hier raus, weg von den ganzen Gedanken, damit du dich richtig erholen kannst. Ich möchte meinem Bruder auch nicht auf der Tasche liegen, aber das hier ist für einen guten Zweck."  
  
"Nen guten Zweck", lächelte Niels. "Die Schwestern hier sind echt lieb und nett, und die Ärzte auch, und sie kümmern sich gut, aber... ist einfach zu laut hier..."  
  
"Und deshalb bist du zu Hause besser aufgehoben", sagte Rico. "Also... wär es für dich ok, wenn ich das Geld leihe?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Das wär ok..."  
  
Rico lächelte erleichtert. "Dann hoffen wir, dass deine Schwester den Arzt von der Idee überzeugen kann."  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Niels, dann sah er zur Tür. "Sie kommt zurück."  
  
Ricos Finger krampften sich um Niels Hand, als er angespannt zur Tür sah. Sarah kam zurück ins Zimmer, und sofort sah Niels sie neugierig an. "Und?"  
  
"Jetzt spann uns nicht auf die Folter", sagte Rico ungeduldig.  
  
"Frühestens übermorgen", seufzte Sarah. "Dann können sie drüber nachdenken. Früher auf keinen Fall. Auch nicht, obwohl du so geräuschempfindlich bist."  
  
"Übermorgen klingt besser als alles, was sie vorher gesagt haben", sagte Niels mit einem tapferen Lächeln.  
  
"Rico und ich bleiben hier, und du kannst ne Runde ausruhen, ok? Oder stören dich meine Gedanken auch?"  
  
"Nein, du bist meine Schwester, du störst nicht", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wirklich? Ich weiß, dass Gedanken nicht immer was mit der Verwandtschaft zu tun haben müssen."  
  
"Du schreist nicht, wie so viele Menschen, also ist das kein Problem."  
  
"Das... beruhigt."   
  
Niels lächelte und schloss die Augen. Rico hielt noch immer seine Hand und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam einschlief.  
  
"Du beruhigst ihn wirklich", sagte Sarah leise.  
  
Rico nickte leicht. "Ja, er meinte, meine Gedanken sind anders als andere. Weicher."  
  
"Eindeutig verknallt mein kleiner Bruder", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Und ich in ihn."  
  
"Das seh ich. Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass Niels dich gefunden hat."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn gefunden habe. Wirklich."  
  
"Warst du vorher schon mal mit einem... Mann zusammen?" fragte Sarah.  
  
Rico schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nie. Aber... naja, ich hab halt schon mal drüber nachgedacht."  
  
"Ich hab nie gedacht, dass sich mein Bruder mal in einen Mann verliebt."  
  
"Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal nen Freund habe. Frauen waren mir irgendwie näher. Wobei... also, ich hab eher auf Frauen geguckt - und jetzt habe ich Niels und will nichts anderes."  
  
"Gut, sonst hätte auch Ärger gegeben", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Nein, nein, keine Sorge!", lachte Rico.  
  
Sarah sah zu ihrem Bruder, der inzwischen tief und fest schlief. "Es ist gut zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr allein ist."  
  
"Ist er nicht, ich bin für ihn da."  
  
"Das sehe ich. Und es erleichtert mich. Niels war einsam, auch wenn er mir das nie so gesagt hat."  
  
"Ja, das war er wirklich. Wobei es schon viel besser war, als er René kennengelernt hat. Danach haben die beiden sich gegenseitig geholfen."  
  
"Aber René ist auch wieder weg. Als klar wurde, dass René geht, hab ich versucht Niels zu überreden doch zu uns nach Spanien zu ziehen. Wir hätten schon einen Job für ihn gefunden."  
  
"Aber er wollte nicht. Weil er seinen Job mag. Und Änderungen nicht."  
  
"Und weil er seine Heimat liebt", sagte Sarah. "Er fährt gern in den Urlaub, aber... ich glaube, hier fühlt er sich einfach unseren Eltern und unseren Großeltern näher."  
  
"Willst du es ihm verdenken? Ihr habt hier in der Gegend gewohnt, oder?"  
  
Sarah nickte. "Wir sind beide in Hürth geboren, aber als Niels drei war, sind wir direkt nach Köln gezogen."  
  
"Ich kann ihn verstehen, dass er hier geblieben ist. Wäre René nicht hier gewesen, wär ich auch nicht unbedingt aus Leipzig weggegangen."  
  
"Und du wolltest nicht mit deinem Bruder nach Hamburg gehen?"  
  
"Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich wollte erstmal das Praktikum ausprobieren und dann sehen, was kommt. Aber Hamburg war auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit."  
  
"Aber jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"  
  
"Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Irgendwas finde ich auch hier in Köln."  
  
Sarah lächelte. "Das wollte ich hören. Damit fällt mir ein weiterer Stein vom Herzen."  
  
"Ich kann Niels nicht mehr alleine lassen."  
  
Sarah lächelte bei den Worten. Ihr Bruder war eindeutig in guten Händen. Rico saß noch immer auf der Bettkante und hielt Niels' Hand. "Er bedeutet mir ungeheuer viel - ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal über einen Mann sagen würde. Über einen anderen Mann als meinen Bruder."  
  
"Und da sieht man wieder, dass man Gefühle halt nicht planen kann", meinte Sarah.  
  
"Nein, das kann man wirklich nicht. Und das ist auch gut so - ich wär nie auf die Idee... und Niels ist..." Irgendwie fehlten Rico die Worte um auszudrücken, was er für Niels fühlte. Aber Sarah nickte. Sie hatte offenbar verstanden, was Rico ausdrücken wollte. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Niels, der wirklich entspannt schlief. Vermutlich so entspannt wie schon länger nicht mehr.   
  
"Jetzt versteh ich wenigstens, warum du so geschafft bist", sagte Sarah. "Wie viele Stunden hast du in den letzten Wochen hier bei Niels verbracht?"  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf der Intensiv haben sie mich irgendwann immer rausgeschmissen..."  
  
"Rico, du musst dir auch mal ne Pause gönnen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Nein", schüttelte Rico den Kopf. "Es macht mir nichts aus, aber ihm würds was ausmachen, wenn ich ihn alleine lassen würde."  
  
Sarah seufzte. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir Niels wirklich übermorgen mitnehmen können."  
  
"Hätte ich ihn hier alleine lassen sollen? Mit all den Gedanken?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Niels würde auch nicht wollen, dass du dich total verausgabst."  
  
"Ich verausgabe mich doch nicht", widersprach Rico. "Ich sitz hier gemütlich an seinem Bett. Kannst ja mal René fragen, was 'verausgaben' ist."  
  
"Du hast einen ganz schönen Dickkopf, weißt du das?"  
  
"Musste mich doch immer gegen René durchsetzen", grinste Rico, dann gab er zu, "ja, kann sein. Aber es tut Niels gut."  
  
"Sobald Niels zu Hause ist, trittst du ein bisschen kürzer", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ich mach doch nichts. Wie soll ich da kürzer treten? Ich häng hier nur im Krankenhaus rum."  
  
"Dafür siehst du aber verflucht erschöpft aus", meinte Sarah.  
  
"Vielleicht seh ich ja immer so aus", murmelte Rico und sah wieder Niels an. "Außerdem sieht er erschöpfter aus."  
  
Sarah verdrehte die Augen, ließ dann aber das Thema ruhen. Sie würde einfach drauf achten, dass Rico die nächsten Tage ein wenig Ruhe kriegen würde, Entspannung, und mal was anderes sehen würde als Niels' Krankenzimmer. Dafür hätte auch Niels Verständnis, das wusste sie.


	37. Noch ein Krankenbesuch

  
  
Leise unterhielten sie sich weiter, lernten sich besser kennen, und Rico wurde immer deutlicher, dass sie absolut vertrauenswürdig war, dass René und Clemens hier als das auftauchen konnten, was sie waren. Nach einer Weile spürte Rico, wie Niels Hand sich bewegte, dann schlug er die Augen auf. "Hey", nuschelte er. "Ihr seid ja noch hier."  
  
"Haben wir dir doch versprochen", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
Niels lächelte ihn verschlafen an. "Schön..."  
  
Kurz sah Rico zu Sarah, das war doch die Bestätigung, dass Niels sie brauchte, dann lächelte er ihn wieder an. "Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Fantastisch."  
  
"Schön", lächelte Rico ihn an und warf wieder einen kurzen Blick zu Sarah.  
  
"Was werft ihr euch die ganze Zeit so mysteriöse Blicke zu?" fragte Niels.  
  
 _Deine Schwester hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich zu 'erschöpft' wäre um bei dir zu sein_ , dachte Rico in Niels' Richtung, gleichzeitig fing der auch Sarahs Gedanken auf _Dein Freund macht sich noch kaputt, der gönnt sich keine ruhige Sekunde!_  
  
Niels konnte nicht anders und lachte auf. "Zwei Glucken treffen aufeinander."  
  
"Wie?" - "Was?", fragten seine Schwester und sein Freund gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ihr beide seid zwei Glucken", grinste Niels.  
  
"Sind wir gar nicht!" - "Einer muss ja auf dich aufpassen!" - "Einer muss ja auf ihn aufpassen", sprachen die jeden jetzt durcheinander.  
  
Niels lachte erneut. Bei diesem Geräusch sah Rico ihn liebevoll an. Es war so schön, dass es Niels schon wieder so gut ging.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich euch hab", lächelte Niels erst ihn und dann Sarah an.  
  
Unwillkürlich drückte Rico seine Hand etwas fester. _Ich bin auch so froh, dass ich dich habe. Und dass es dir wieder gut geht._  
  
"Daran bist du Schuld", meinte Niels leise. Das Lächeln auf Ricos Lippen wurde breiter. "Habt ihr beiden denn wenigstens was gegessen?" fragte Niels.  
  
Rico und Sarah tauschten einen Blick. "Ähm... wir haben telefoniert."  
  
"Dann ab mit euch, damit ihr was in den Magen bekommt", sagte Niels.  
  
"Und du?", fragte Rico ihn leise.  
  
"Ich glaube ich würde auch nicht nein sagen", grinste Niels.  
  
"Dann sag an, was du möchtest. Unten gibts auch Pommes und so."  
  
"Oh ja, Pommes", sagte Niels sofort.  
  
"Und dazu? Ketchup? Majo? Senf? Nutella?", schlug Rico vor.  
  
Niels lachte. "Rotweiß, bitte. Und kein Nutella."  
  
Rico nickte mit einem Grinsen. "Bleibst du hier?", fragte er Sarah. "Und was willst du auf deine Pommes?"  
  
"Ich nehm sie wie Niels", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ok, dann bis gleich". Er drückte noch einmal Niels Hand und merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, ihn auch nur für ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen. Aber Niels hatte recht, sein Magen knurrte und der Gedanke an frische Pommes war einfach unwiderstehlich. So sah er Niels noch einmal kurz an, stellte sich unwillkürlich vor ihn zum Abschied kurz zu küssen, und verschwand dann, bevor Niels noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
Niels sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach. Es war fast, als würde er Ricos Lippen auf seinen fühlen, so intensiv war der Gedanke gewesen. Dann hörte er Sarah leise lachen. "Bist du aber verliebt", grinste sie. "Mindestens so sehr wie Rico."  
  
"Ähm... ja", sagte Niels und grinste.  
  
"Ich finds total schön. Und je näher ich Rico kennenlerne, desto besser versteh ich dich."  
  
"Er... er ist einfach unglaublich", murmelte Niels. "Absolut unglaublich."  
  
Sarah lachte. "Ich hab mir immer gewünscht dich mal so zu sehen. So verliebt."  
  
"Und ich hab nie gedacht, dass das mal passieren würde."  
  
"Du hast dir einen tollen Mann geangelt."  
  
"Ja", lächelte Niels. "Hab ich wirklich. Obwohl Rico eher mich ausgesucht hat."  
  
"Ich glaub, ihr habt euch gegenseitig ans Land gezogen, denn Rico sieht auch ziemlich glücklich mit dir aus."  
  
"Ja, auch wenn ich das immer noch nicht verstehe."  
  
"Er wird schon wissen, warum. Und wird das selbe über dich denken."  
  
"Aber er liest nicht meine Gedanken, wie ich es ständig bei ihm tue. Nur scheint ihm das gar nichts auszumachen..."  
  
"Er kennt es von seinem Bruder. Ich kenn es von dir doch auch, und wir haben nicht zusammengewohnt."  
  
"Aber willst du einen Partner haben, der ständig deine Gedanken liest?"  
  
"Wenn ich ihn lieben würde, ja, warum nicht." Niels lächelte unwillkürlich. Das hatte Rico auch gesagt. Und Clemens auch.  
  
"Na siehst du", grinste Sarah ihn an.  
  
"Ich hab ja eh keine Wahl", lachte Niels. "Rico ist stur wie ein Esel."  
  
"Gut so, das kannst du ja auch..." Sarah drehte sich um, als sich die Tür öffnete und Rico schwer bepackt mit einem großen Tablett reinkam, auf dem er drei Gläser Cola und drei Teller mit Pommes balancierte.  
  
"Mein Held", sagte Niels. "Sogar an die Cola hast du gedacht."   
  
“Klar hab ich das“, grinste Rico. “Ich weiß doch, was du magst.“ Er verteilte die Teller und die Gläser und setzte sich wieder zu Niels.  
  
"Das riecht köstlich", sagte Niels. "Und so herrlich ungesund."  
  
Sarah lachte auf. "Dann kann es dir ja nur gut tun. Ich wüsste ja gern, wie du es schaffst so schlank zu bleiben!"  
  
"Gute Gene", grinste Niels.  
  
"Und warum hab ich die nicht abbekommen?"  
  
"Halt... darum halt."  
  
"Das war ja sowas von klar. Ich hab morgen die ganzen Pommes hier an den Hüften." Das hielt sie jedoch nicht ab, sie in Ketchup und Majo zu tunken und genießerisch zu essen.  
  
"Sei doch froh, dass du meine Portion nicht auch noch an den Hüften hast", grinste Niels nur.  
  
"Dann iss schnell auf!", lachte Sarah und klaute sich einen seiner Pommes, den sie sofort anleckte.  
  
"Hey du freches Biest", sagte Niels und brachte seinen Teller außer Reichweite.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur was abnehmen..."  
  
"Meine Pommes!"  
  
"Soll ich ihn dir wiedergeben?", bot Sarah mit einem geradezu diabolischen Grinsen an.  
  
"Ich verzichte dankend", sagte Niels trocken.  
  
"Schade. Ich hätt dir den Pommes gern wiedergegeben."  
  
"Wir nehmen einfach eine von deinen", sagte Rico und schnappte sich eine Pommes von Sarahs Teller um sie Niels hinzuhalten. Niels grinste breit und nahm ihm den Pommes mit den Lippen ab.  
  
"Soll ich euch und die Pommes allein lassen?" fragte Sarah lachend.  
  
"Nein, du darfst gern bleiben", lachte Niels  
  
"Reizend", sagte Sarah grinsend.  
  
"Ich hab meine Schwester doch lieb", lächelte Niels sie zuckersüß an.  
  
"So guckst du immer, wenn du was ausheckst."  
  
"Ich hecke doch nichts aus", protestierte Niels gleich.  
  
Sarah schnaubte. "Schon klar. Du bist die Unschuld in Person."  
  
"Schon immer gewesen", grinste Niels sie an.  
  
"Rico, lass dich ja nicht täuschen. Mein Bruder hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren."  
  
"Ich kenn meinen Bruder, der wird da nicht anders sein."  
  
"Hallo, ich bin total harmlos", protestierte Niels.  
  
"Stimmt, du bist ganz lieb", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
"Zu dir sowieso", sagte Niels sofort.  
  
"Alles andere ist mir egal."  
  
"Typisch Mann", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Wir sind halt einfach gestrickt." So und ähnlich blödelten sie weiter rum, bis Niels müde wurde. "Komm, wir warten noch, bis du schläfst, Niels, dann fahren wir auch."  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels und tastete nach Ricos Hand.  
  
"Wir kommen dann morgen gleich wieder ganz früh, ok?"  
  
"Schlaf dich aus, Rico", sagte Niels und drückte seine Hand.  
  
"Mach ich doch..."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Niels sanft.  
  
"Schon die ganze Zeit." _So mehr oder weniger... muss ja gegen sieben wieder hier sein._  
  
"Ausschlafen ist aber was anderes."  
  
"Geht schon, Niels. Und bald bist du ja zu Hause."  
  
"So schnell wie möglich", versprach Niels.  
  
Rico nickte nur, drückte seine Hand und stand auf. Es fiel ihm von mal zu mal schwerer, Niels nicht wieder zum Abschied zu küssen.  
  
"Bald", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Ich freu mich schon so drauf!"  
  
"Ich mich auch." Langsam fielen Niels die Augen zu. Als er schließlich fest schlief, ließ Rico seine Hand los. Er sah Niels noch einmal kurz an, dann folgte er Sarah nach draußen.  
  
"Soll ich fahren?" bot Sarah an.  
  
"Das wär lieb", nickte Rico und kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche.  
  
"Dann los, du gehörst dringend ins Bett."  
  
"Ja... findest du den Weg?"  
  
"Du hast ein Navi", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Ja, stimmt." So genau konnte Rico nicht mehr nachdenken.  
  
"Komm", sagte Sarah, hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog Rico so sanft mit sich.  
  
Sie verfrachtete ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg dann selbst ein. Rico gähnte und schloss die Augen, kaum das Sarah vom Parkplatz gefahren war.  
  
Er schlief auf der Fahrt nicht ein, aber entspannte sich richtig, so dass es ihm dann doch schwer fiel, als sie angekommen waren. Er war unglaublich froh, als er schließlich endlich auf dem Sofa lag. Sarah stellte ihm etwas zu trinken hin, dann verzog sie sich ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er warf nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy, weil er wissen wollte, ob René sich noch einmal gemeldet hatte. Hatte er offensichtlich noch nicht - dann würde er sich erst noch ein wenig erholen. Gähnend legte Rico sein Handy zur Seite, kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen.


	38. Planungen

  
  
  
Rico hörte es irgendwann im Halbschlaf leise piepen, wachte aber gar nicht erst richtig auf. So fand er die SMS von René erst am nächsten Morgen: [Hey Kleiner, wollte dir nur sagen, dass Clemens mitkommt. Wenn du Sarah vertraust, tun wir das auch. Grüß Niels und Sarah, bis morgen.]  
  
Rico lächelte leicht, das würde Niels freuen. Besonders, wenn er dabei war, wenn Sarah auf die beiden traf. Grinsend tippte Rico eine SMS. [Kommt ihr gleich ins Krankenhaus? Niels will bestimmt dabei sein, wenn Sarah euch kennenlernt.]  
  
Dann erst sah er auf die Uhr. Schon nach sieben! Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?!? Er musste doch zu Niels ins Krankenhaus!  
  
"Scheiße!" fluchte er und sprang auf. Er stieß sich das Knie am Tisch, humpelte aber weiter um an die Schlafzimmertür zu klopfen. "Sarah, wie haben verschlafen!"  
  
"Rico? Wasnlos?", hörte er sie verschlafen.  
  
"Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Ist was passiert?", fragte Sarah sofort besorgt.  
  
"Nein, aber Niels ist allein."  
  
"Das schafft er schon. Du musstest auch mal ein paar Stunden länger schlafen."  
  
"Ich kann schlafen, wenn er da raus ist."  
  
"Das glaub ich eher nicht", meinte Sarah nur. "Außerdem wird es noch dauern, bis es so weit ist."  
  
"Mach dich fertig, ja, wir können im Wagen weiter reden."  
  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie leise seufzte, dann aber aufstand. Er selbst huschte nur ganz schnell ins Bad, dann machte er sich auch fertig. "Frühstücken können wir im Krankenhaus", drängelte Rico, also endlich auch Sarah fertig war.  
  
Sarah sah ihn leidend an. "Muss wohl..."  
  
Rico nickte. "Bist du dann fertig?"  
  
"Ja, drängel nicht so..."  
  
"Niels geht es schlecht, wenn er allein ist", sagte Rico nur.  
  
"Dir geht es nicht gut, wenn du zu müde bist."  
  
"Sarah bitte..."  
  
"Wir müssen ihn da eben bald rausholen. Aber es hilft ihm nicht, wenn du zusammenklappst."  
  
"Mir geht es gut Sarah, ehrlich."  
  
"Jetzt vielleicht... ein wenig besser. Aber egal. Willst du fahren, oder soll ich?"  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du fahren", sagte Rico. Sarah grinste und nahm den Schlüssel an. "Und jetzt hopphopp", sagte Rico und schob Sarah sanft zur Tür. Die lachte leicht und verließ das Haus.  
  
Rico folgte ihm und wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. "Was genau hat er Arzt eigentlich zu der Idee mit der Schwester gesagt?"  
  
"Noch geht das nicht. Auch, als ich gemeint hab, dass er ein Problem mit Geräuschen hat. Aber er will es mal genau angucken, vielleicht ja morgen."  
  
"Aber er war nicht grundsätzlich dagegen, dass ist doch gut", meinte Rico.  
  
"Nein, er bekommt wohl auch nicht mehr viele Medikamente. Sie würden ihn noch gern weiter überwachen, aber solange er nicht alleine gelassen wird, wird er zu Hause wohl ähnlich gut gesund."  
  
"Besser", murmelte Rico. "Zu Hause wird er besser und schneller gesund."  
  
"Ja, aber das können wir dem Arzt ja nicht so deutlich sagen."  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Rico.  
  
"Ich parke wieder da drüben, ja?", fragte Sarah und fuhr schon zu der angegebenen Stelle.  
  
Ricos Magen meldete sich knurrend zu Wort, grade als Sarah den Motor ausstellte. "Ups", murmelte er.  
  
Sarah lachte nur gutmütig. "Geh schon mal hoch, ich organisiere was zu essen."  
  
"Du bist ein Engel, weißt du das?"  
  
"Weiß ich - aber schön, dass du das auch so siehst."  
  
Rico grinste und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange. "Bringst du Niels was Süßes mit? Vielleicht ein Schokocroissant?"  
  
"Mach ich", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Dann bis gleich." Schnell lief Rico die Treppe hoch und betrat Niels' Zimmer. Sein Bettnachbar schnarchte noch - oder schon wieder - und Niels saß im Bett mit einem Buch in der Hand.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte Rico leise und schlich sich an Niels Bett. "Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist."  
  
"Ist nicht schlimm. Du siehst ausgeschlafen aus."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Hab vorhin ne SMS von René bekommen. Er kommt nachher."  
  
"Oh, schön", freute sich Niels. "Kommt er gleich hier her?"  
  
"Ich hab ihn drum gebeten", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ich freu mich schon drauf", grinste Niels breit.  
  
"Das glaub ich dir", lachte Rico. Erneut war ein deutliches Knurren zu hören. "Sorry..."  
  
"Oh.. noch kein Frühstück gehabt?", fragte Niels besorgt.  
  
"Sarah holt schon was", sagte Rico.  
  
"Sie passt auf dich auf, was?"  
  
"Ja, tut sie."  
  
"Sie ist eine gute große Schwester. Mal sehen, wie sie sich mit René versteht."  
  
"Blendend", war sich Rico sicher.  
  
"Das befürchte ich auch", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ich mag deine Schwester jedenfalls."  
  
"Ja, ich mag sie auch. Sie war immer für mich da."  
  
"Ist sie auch immer noch", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar, ist sie. Aber sie war es halt schon immer.“  
  
"Wir haben beide ziemlich Glück mit unseren Geschwistern", meinte Rico.  
  
Niels nickte und drückte leicht Ricos Hand. "Der Doc kommt gleich rein, der wird dich bestimmt rausschmeißen."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Ich weiß... ich warte wieder draußen."  
  
"Bis gleich. Hilft auch, wenn du draußen bist."  
  
Rico lächelte und stand auf. Genau in diesem Moment betrat der Arzt das Zimmer.  
  
"Guten Morgen", grüßte er allgemein, dann sah er Rico an, der sofort verstand, nickte, und rausging. Direkt an der Tür blieb er stehen, so war er nicht zu weit von Niels entfernt. Wenig später kam Sarah mit einem Tablett in der Hand auf ihn zu. "Ist der Arzt bei ihm?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ja, aber erst seit ein paar Minuten."  
  
"Dann lass uns da drüben auf die Stühle setzen, dann können wir essen", schlug Sarah vor.  
  
"Ich... bleib lieber hier", meinte Rico leise. "Niels meinte, er spürt mich hier noch."  
  
"Dann trink wenigstens einen Schluck Kaffee, der wird sonst kalt."  
  
"Danke", nahm Rico den Becher an. Der heiße Kaffee tat gut, fand er, und dieses alltägliche Ritual des Kaffeetrinkens beruhigte ihn, denn der außerplanmäßige Besuch des Arztes hatte ihn schon etwas nervös gemacht. Sarah lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand.  
  
Sie hatten ihren Kaffee fast ausgetrunken, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, und der Arzt herauskam. Neugierig betraten die beiden wieder das Zimmer und sahen Niels erwartungsvoll an. "Und?"  
  
"Der Arzt will heute Nachmittag noch ein paar Untersuchen machen und wenn die gut ausfallen, darf ich vielleicht morgen nach Hause", strahle Niels.  
  
"Oh, das wäre... das wäre großartig!", freute sich Rico und fiel Niels spontan um den Hals. Niels lachte und hielt Rico fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Ich freu mich so... hab ich dich endlich zu Hause!"  
  
"Abwarten. Ich darf nur gehen, wenn die Ergebnisse gut sind."  
  
"Die sind bestimmt gut", war Rico zuversichtlich. "Bist doch schon wieder total fit. Aber vielleicht sollten wir dann vorsichtshalber heute morgen nicht runter in den Park?"  
  
"Doch wär schön", sagte Niels. "Ich lasse einfach die Gehversuche, dann geht das ja prima."  
  
"Na gut - wenn wir aufgegessen haben", stimmte Sarah zu. "Komm, ich hab dir was mitgebracht vom Bäcker."  
  
"Das ist lieb", sagte Niels.  
  
"Muss doch für dich sorgen, kleiner Bruder", grinste Sarah ihn an, dann biss sie selbst in ihr Käsebrötchen. "Manches vermiss ich in Spanien", meinte sie und hielt ihr Mehrkornbrötchen hoch.  
  
"Oh ja, das glaub ich dir", sagte Rico.  
  
"Aber sonst ist Spanien toll - werdet ihr ja sehen, wenn ihr da seid. Müsst nur sagen, wann ihr kommt."  
  
"Erstmal muss Niels ein bisschen fitter werden", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar. Andererseits kann er das auch bei uns werden. Seht es als Reha und Kur an."  
  
Niels lächelte. Er freute sich schon darauf, seine Nichten und Mario zu sehen. Außerdem hatte Sarah recht, in Spanien würde er sich gut erholen können.  
  
"Komm, dafür sollten wir ein wenig trainieren. Wenn wir den Rollstuhl da an die Tür stellen, kannst du dann hingegen?", fragte Sarah.  
  
"Das müsste ich schaffen", sagte Niels zuversichtlich.  
  
"Okay, dann los", forderte Sarah ihn auf und trat zur Seite um den Weg frei zu machen. Niels richtete sich auf und schob die Beine aus dem Bett. Etwas wackelig stemmt er sich in die Höhe und blieb einen Moment einfach stehen.  
  
"Gut so", lobte Sarah ihn. "Lass dir Zeit."  
  
"Soll ich dich stützen?" fragte Rico besorgt.  
  
"Nein, lass mal. Muss das auch alleine können. Aber... geh neben mir, ja?", bat Niels ihn.  
  
Rico nickte und stellte sich neben ihn. Ganz langsam ging Niels los, in Richtung Rollstuhl. Langsam, aber sicherer als die letzten Tage. Rico hielt sich die ganze Zeit neben ihm, aber Niels brauchte keine Hilfe. Schließlich saß er erleichtert im Rollstuhl und ließ sich zum Fahrstuhl und nach unten schieben. "Wann kommt René an? Weißt du da schon?"  
  
"Nach dem Training", sagte Rico. "Also... am frühen Nachmittag müsste er hier sein."  
  
"Schön, dann haben wir schön Zeit. Und wenn ich dann morgen vielleicht schon rauskomme..."  
  
"Du kommst hier raus", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Na", bremste Sarah. "Nur, wenn die Ärzte das wirklich befürworten."  
  
"Werden sie schon", sagte Rico. _Und wehe wenn nicht..._  
  
Niels lache leise. "Ich seh schon, du klaust mich hier einfach raus."  
  
Rico nickte. "Aber ich klau dich nicht, ich rette dich."  
  
"Okay, dann rette mich", lächelte Niels ihn weich an.  
  
 _Immer._  
  
Niels lächelte ein wenig breiter, dann sah er wieder geradeaus, dorthin, wo Rico ihn hinschob.  
  
Sie gingen wieder nach unten in den Garten und suchten sich eine Bank in der Sonne, wo sie schön sitzen konnten. Niels genoss es besonders draußen an der frischen Luft zu sein, irgendwann schloss er einfach die Augen und ließ sein Gesicht von der Sonne wärmen.  
  
"Bist du müde?" hörte er irgendwann Ricos Stimme.   
  
"Bisschen, aber ich ruh mich hier auch aus." Allein durch Ricos Anwesenheit. Rico hob eine Hand und griff nach der von Niels. So war es noch schöner, fand Niels, und umgriff Ricos Finger.   
  
Der lächelte und stellte sich unwillkürlich vor, wie schön es sein würde, wenn Niels erst zu Hause war. Wie sie zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen, oder im Bett lagen, und sich nicht mehr zurückhalten mussten. Sich küssten und streichelten...   
  
Irgendwann hörte er Sarah neben sich kichern. "Ich weiß, woran du denkst", sah sie Rico an.  
  
"Was..? Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Weil ich sehe, wie Niels aussieht." Erst jetzt sah Rico zu seinem Freund und bemerkte das selige Lächeln auf dessen Lippen.  
  
"Was lästert ihr beiden da schon wieder?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Gar nichts. Du siehst nur so zufrieden aus."  
  
"Bin ich auch", sagte Niels lächelnd.   
  
"Also lästern wir gar nicht", meinte Rico und streichelte über Niels' Handrücken.  
  
"Solange du weitermachst, soll mir das auch egal sein", meinte Niels.  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico, streichelte weiter und dachte darüber nach, wie schön es werden würde, wenn Niels endlich wieder zu Hause war. Sie blieben sitzen, bis sich dunkle Wolken vor die Sonne schoben und ein kühler Wind aufkam.  
  
"Ist doch ein guter Zeitpunkt dich wieder ins Bett zu bringen und auch mal Pause zu machen. Du schläfst ne Runde, dann bist du nachher fit, wenn René kommt", schlug Sarah vor.  
  
"Gute Idee", nickte Niels. "Der Doc wollte so gegen zwei mit den Untersuchungen anfangen, dann bin ich auch fertig, wenn René hier ist."  
  
"Schön, und bis dahin ruhst du dich schön aus, damit du auch gut abschneidest", grinste Rico und stand auf. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, während er Niels wieder auf sein Zimmer brachte. Rico half Niels ins Bett, deckte ihn dann fürsorglich zu und dann verabschiedeten sie sich.


	39. Großbesuch mit Überraschung

  
Nach dem Mittagessen und einer von Sarah verordneten Ruhepause, "Niels hat jetzt eh mit dem Doc zu tun", fuhren die beiden gegen drei wieder los zum Krankenhaus. Niels war schon wieder auf seinem Zimmer und begrüßte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Und?", fragte Rico sofort gespannt.  
  
"Die Ergebnisse sind noch nicht da", meinte Niels schulterzuckend.   
  
"Schade", seufzte Rico und setzte sich gleich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. "Und was für ein Gefühl hast du?"  
  
"Überhaupt keine Ahnung", sagte Niels schulterzuckend. "Du kennst ja die Ärzte, da kann man nicht ablesen, ob was gut oder schlecht ist."  
  
"Bestimmt haben wir Glück", hoffte René und griff nach Niels' Hand.  
  
Niels nickte. "Das hoff ich auch. Ich will hier nur noch raus."  
  
"Ich will dich hier auch nur noch raushaben", lächelte Rico ihn an. Unwillkürlich dachte er wieder daran, wie er mit Niels zusammen auf dem Bett saß.  
  
"Wenn du morgen wirklich rauskommst, müssen wir uns gleich um ne Pflegekraft kümmern", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Muss das sein?", fragte Niels wenig begeistert. "Ich kann doch alles."  
  
"Sicher?" fragte Sarah.  
  
"Ja, klar. Ich muss keine Spritzen oder so kriegen. Und wenn was ist, dann seid ihr da."  
  
"Na gut", sagte Sarah. "Versuchen wir es mal ohne."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels sie an.  
  
"Aber wenn es nicht geht, kommt ne Schwester", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Wenn es sein muss", murmelte Niels.  
  
_Wir packen das schon_ dachte Rico aufmunternd. Sofort lächelte Niels ihn an, strahlte regelrecht. Nicht nur die Worte, die Rico gedacht hatte, sondern vor allem die Art und Weise waren einfach schön.  
  
"Hilfe, ich brauch ne Sonnenbrille", lachte Sarah.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Guck doch weg!"  
  
"Hey, ich hab meinen Bruder lange nicht so glücklich gesehen, da guck ich doch nicht weg!"  
  
Niels' Lächeln wurde weiter. "Ja, ich war auch lange nicht mehr so glücklich."  
  
Sarah lachte. "Das sieht man."  
  
In diesem Moment sah Niels auf, und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, ein wenig Schadenfroh - und voller Vorfreude. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah zur Tür. In diesem Moment klopfte es.  
  
"Ist das René?", fragte Sarah uns sah nun ebenfalls zur Tür.  
  
Niels nickte "Kommt rein!"   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Clemens und René betraten das Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Boah jetzt wirds voll", lachte Rico und stand auf um seinen Bruder zu umarmen.  
  
"Hey, Kleiner", hielt René ihn einen Moment lang ganz fest.  
  
 _Ist so schön, dass du hier bist. Und Clemens auch._  
  
René hielt ihn noch einen Moment fester, dann ließ er Rico wieder los. Er wollte Sarah sehen und ihre Reaktion auf Clemen nicht verpassen.  
  
Sarah sah die beiden tatsächlich ziemlich verdattert an. René kannte sie, sie hatte ihn extra vor ihrem Herflug noch einmal gegooglte.  
  
Aber der Mann an seiner Seite... dessen Hand er jetzt auch noch griff. Sie hatte ihn auch schon mal sehen, aber wer war das? Und... sie hielten tatsächlich Hände!  
  
René lächelte sie an. "Hallo Sarah. Es ist so schön, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen."  
  
"Hallo René", lächelte Sarah ihn an, dann sah sie den anderen Mann an. Auch ein Fußballspieler... verdammt, wie hieß er. Franz? Maik Franz? Nein, das war ein anderer. Aber irgendwas in der Art. René und Niels lachten zeitgleich auf.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Rico sofort nach.  
  
"Oh meine Schwester versucht nur grad rauszufinden, wer Renés Begleiter ist. Und nein Sarah, Maik Franz ist sowas von absolut falsch."  
  
Clemens sah Sarah an und lachte nun ebenfalls auf. "Franz ist nicht ganz richtig", korrigierte er dann charmant. "Fritz ist aber auch ähnlich. Clemens Fritz."  
  
René grinste immer noch breit.  
  
"Clemens Fritz", lächelte Sarah Clemens an und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. "Tut mir leid."  
  
"Kein Problem", sagte Clemens lachend.  
  
"Ich bin halt auch ein bisschen überrascht. Du und René...?"  
  
Clemens sah kurz zu René und lächelte ihn an. "Ja, wir sind zusammen."  
  
"Wow", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Du nimmst das aber echt gelassen auf", sagte René.  
  
"Ich glaub, es war eine größere Überraschung, dass mein Bruder auf einmal mit einem Mann zusammen ist."  
  
"Da sagst du was", meinte René und sah zu Rico. "Mein Bruder ist auch immer für ne Überraschung gut."  
  
"Das liegt in der Familie", meldete sich Clemens zu Wort. Er trat jetzt an Krankenbett, dabei musste er sich zwischen Sarah und Rico vorbeischieben. "Aber das Wichtigste bist ja wohl du - wir geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut", sagte Niels und setzte sich auf um Clemens zu umarmen. "Es ist so schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Clemens."  
  
"Ist schon viel zu lange her", nickte Clemens. "Aber gut, dich wieder gesund und munter zu sehen. Zumindest halbwegs. Rico war ja ziemlich in Sorge."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch alle Sorgen um mich gemacht habt", sagte Niels und tastete dabei unwillkürlich nach Ricos Hand.  
  
"Muss es nicht. Du kannst ja nun wirklich nichts dazu."  
  
"Weiß man denn eigentlich, wie du dir das eingefangen hast?" fragte René.  
  
"Nein, keine Ahnung. Das kann man wohl auch nur selten sagen. Kann sein, dass jemand auf dem Flughafen das mitgebracht hat, aber selbst das ist nicht gesagt."  
  
"Jedenfalls siehst du viel, viel besser aus", sagte René.  
  
"Es geht mir auch viel, viel besser."  
  
"Wir können Niels hoffentlich morgen nach Hause holen", sagte Rico strahlend.  
  
"Echt? Das wäre ja großartig!"  
  
"Erst mal abwarten. Der Arzt bringt nachher die Untersuchungsergebnisse und davon hängt alles ab."  
  
"Da wird schon alles gut werden."  
  
"Wie gesagt, wehe, wenn er dich hier behalten will", sagte Rico.  
  
Clemens lachte leise. "Na, das klappt ja prima mit euch beiden."  
  
"Ja, sie sind ein schönes Paar", sagte Sarah. "Und so verliebt."  
  
"Weißt du noch, wie das bei uns war. Du so verliebt - und ich im Krankenhaus?", fragte René seinen Freund.  
  
"Oh ja! Und was ich da alles gedacht habe", grinste Clemens und trat näher zu René. "Und du hast alles haarklein gehört..."  
  
"Es war sehr... überraschend."  
  
Clemens schlang einen Arm um Renés Hüfte. "Es war peinlich, mein Lieber. Sowas zu denken, während du verletzt im Bett liegst..."  
  
"Du wusstest ja nicht, dass ich das auf einmal kann. Und ich hab mich nicht getraut es dir zu sagen."  
  
 _Und jetzt genießt du meine schmutzigen Gedanken._ dachte Clemens und grinste dabei breit.  
  
René erwiderte das Grinsen und dachte intensiv daran, wie er Clemens einen blies.  
  
"Danke, René, das hab ich gebraucht", sagte Niels trocken.  
  
"Ups", machte René und wurde tatsächlich rot. "Das war... für Clemens gedacht."  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch", lachte Niels.  
  
"Menno", knurrte René. "Hättest das auch ausblenden können."  
  
Niels Grinsen verblasste. "Geht nicht..."  
  
"Wie - geht nicht?"  
  
"Hat Rico dir das nicht erzählt?" fragte Niels. "Ich... kann die Gedanken nicht mehr ausblenden."  
  
"Oh... scheiße", murmelte René. "Nee, das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Deshalb muss er ja auch so schnell wie möglich hier raus", sagte Rico.  
  
"Oh ja, dass... wow, dass du das überhaupt durchgehalten hast!" René entspannte sich und ließ die Gedanken der Umgebung an sich heran. Es war unerwartet viel und underwartet heftig. Angst, Hoffnung, Dienstpläne, Schmerz, Stress, alles prasselte auf ihn en.  
  
"Wenn Rico hier ist, das hilft", sagte Niels.  
  
"Das kann ich verstehen. Clemens hilft mir auch immer."  
  
"Aber... meine Fähigkeit ist anders als deine", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber du wirst es schon wieder lernen, das mit dem Ausblenden, ganz sicher."  
  
"Bisher klappt nichts", sagte Niels. "Egal was ich versuche."  
  
"Mist..." René überlegte kurz, dann trat er näher zu Niels. "Was haltet ihr drei davon euch mal ein bisschen näher kennenzulernen?", fragte er.  
  
"Das war ein wirklich charmanter Rausschmiss", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Gebt uns ein paar Minuten... Guckt mal, ob es unten Schoki gibt, die brauchen wir danach."  
  
"Dann los", sagte Sarah und stand auf.  
  
Rico und Clemens folgten ihr aus dem Zimmer. Als sich die Tür schloss, sah René Niels an. "Erzähl... die Wand geht nicht mehr?"  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es ist immer noch so, wie kurz nach dem Koma. Alles stürmt auf mich ein."  
  
René nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich denke, Rico wird das erlauben", murmelte er und griff nach Niels' Händen. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte Ruhe zu Niels zu übertragen - Ruhe und Licht. Weiß. Weiß wie die Wand.  
  
Niels versuchte sich zu entspannen und sich nur auf René zu konzentrieren. Auf das Licht und die Ruhe. Es existierte nichts, außer der Helligkeit. Tatsächlich waren die Stimmen leise, wurden noch leiser, ganz still. Niels riss ungläubig die Augen auf und sofort brach alles wieder über ihm zusammen.  
  
"Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang - und hier ist es echt der Horror, so viel..."  
  
"Es ist unerträglich", sagte Niels leise.  
  
"Da glaub ich dir. Ich hab nur kurz hingehört, und das hat mir schon gereicht."  
  
"Ohne Rico wäre ich schon durchgedreht."  
  
"Er kann dich noch immer beruhigen? Das ist gut."  
  
"Rico ist... unglaublich", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Das haben die Adler so an sich", lachte René.  
  
"Und er ist so geduldig", sagte Niels.  
  
"Er ist halt total in dich verknallt - das hört man in jedem Gedanken."  
  
Niels nickte und grinste. "Und ich befürchte, ich bin genauso so schlimm wie er."  
  
"Ja, bist du. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn erreicht ihr ne zwölf."  
  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich hier morgen raus komme. Dieses blöde Krankenhaus ist nicht unbedingt... romantisch."  
  
René schloss kurz die Augen und hörte etwas genauer hin. "Wir haben damals auch... abgewartet."  
  
"Ja... aber inzwischen... naja... es wird halt Zeit, dass ich hier rauskomme."  
  
"Wird es. Ihr wartet schon zu lange. Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?" René umfasste die Hände etwas fester und schloss wieder die Augen. Erneut brauchte Niels einen Moment, bis er sich genug konzentrieren konnte. Aber nach und nach verblassten die Gedanken um ihn herum. Göttliche Stille war in seinem Kopf, das einzige, was er hören konnte, war ein leises Geklapper auf dem Flur. Keine Gedanken.  
  
Vor Erleichterung hätte er am liebsten Geheult. Es war so... wundervoll. Er hielt die Augen noch immer fest geschlossen diese Ruhe sollte am besten ewig dauern. Aber irgendwann fiel auf dem Flur etwas laut polternd zu Boden und unterbrach seine Konzentration. Irgendwie enttäuscht schlug er die Augen wieder auf. "Danke."  
  
"Gern geschehen", sagte René. "Wir probieren das nachher noch einmal und wir üben, bis du das wieder allein schaffst."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an. "Das klingt gut - ich hoffe, wir schaffen das. Ich schaffe das."  
  
"Das wirst du schaffen. Rico wird dir dabei helfen."  
  
"Es ist schön, dass wenigstens du zuversichtlich bist."  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das. Und du solltest das auch sein. Du hast diese blöde Krankheit besiegt, also wirst du das hier auch schaffen."  
  
"Irgendwie nagt das hier alles an den Nerven... und es wird schwerer daran zu glauben."  
  
"Im Krankenhaus zu liegen ist schlimm", sagte René. "Vor allem, wenn man sich wieder ganz gut fühlt, aber überall kranke Menschen um sich hat."  
  
"Das mit dem gut fühlen, das lassen wir mal weg, ja? Aber es ist trotzdem ätzend."  
  
"Du fühlst dich aber schon besser", sagte René. "Vor allem, wenn Rico da ist."  
  
"Ja, dann auf jeden Fall. Aber das geht dir mit Clemens ja auch so."  
  
"Deine Schwester wirkt übrigens sehr nett."  
  
"Ist sie auch. Sie wäre schon früher gekommen, aber ihre Kinder waren krank."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich Clemens mitgebracht habe."  
  
"Ich finds auch schön. Und Rico wohl auch."  
  
"Ja, Rico mochte Clemens schon immer."  
  
"Ich mag ihn auch", nickte Niels. "Er ist einfach ein guter Freund."  
  
"Der beste", lächelte René.  
  
"Nee, nicht ganz. Der beste ist dein Bruder."  
  
René grinste. "Mein kleiner Bruder hat dich ganz schön um seinen Finger gewickelt."  
  
"Er hat genug dafür getan", meinte Niels ernster. "Er war immer hier."  
  
"Ja, mein Bruder ist stur. Er weiß, dass du ihn brauchst, also ist ihm alles andere egal."  
  
"Sowas von egal. Das Praktikum... und irgendwie war er ständig bei mir.  
  
"Soll ich dir was verraten?" René sah Niels an. "Ich bin nicht unglücklich, dass er das Praktikum geschmissen hat. München ist... verflucht weit weg."  
  
Niels sah ihn fragend an. "Aber... München ist doch nicht so viel weiter weg von Hamburg als Leverkusen?"  
  
"Es fühlt sich aber weiter entfernt an", grinste René. "Hier in Köln und Leverkusen hab ich immer noch viele Verbindungen. Das ist... ein Stück Heimat. Aber München?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall ist es gut, dass er hier geblieben ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass er hier auch eine Stelle findet."  
  
"Simon will sich umhören und Rüdi hält auch Augen und Ohren offen. Wir finden was für ihn."  
  
"Das ist gut", nickte Niels. "Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn er jetzt nichts hat."  
  
"Du bist nicht Schuld, Niels. Rico trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen und er hat sich für dich entschieden."  
  
"Wär ich nicht krank geworden, hätte er sich anders entschieden."  
  
"Vielleicht. Oder er hätte nach ein paar Tagen gemerkt, dass es nichts für ihn ist und wäre zurückgekommen. Zu dir."  
  
"Zurück zu mir", wiederholte Niels ungläubig. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. "Klar, wir hatten uns schon gut verstanden, aber dass das was werden könnte... das hätte ich nie gedacht, und er auch nicht."  
  
"Die Gefühle waren bestimmt schon da, nur halt unterbewusst."  
  
"Und du meinst, wir hätten das mitbekommen, wenn er in München geblieben wäre?"  
  
René nickte. "Ganz bestimmt."  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Niels ihn an. "Das klingt ganz schön überzeugt."  
  
"Ich kenn meinen Bruder und dich kenn inzwischen auch ganz gut."  
  
"Ich bin auf jeden Fall ganz froh drüber. Ohne Rico wär ich schon längst durchgedreht.  
  
"Rico hat erzählt, dass Sarah euch beide nach Spanien eingeladen hat?"  
  
"Ja, hat sie. Zur Erholung und so. Ich war eh schon viel zu lange nicht mehr da."  
  
"Das ist eine tolle Idee", sagte René. "Du brauchst Ruhe, und Rico auch."  
  
"Mal gucken, wie das mit Urlaub und so klappt."  
  
"Was sollte denn nicht klappen?" fragte René.  
  
"Naja, ich hab ja schon länger nicht gearbeitet, war so lange krank..."  
  
"Sprich mit deinem Arzt, der schreibt dir das bestimmt als Kur auf. Und wie oft warst du denn in den letzten Jahren schon krank, Niels?"  
  
"Kaum", gab Niels zu. "Mal sehen, ob der Arzt das macht. In der Nähe von dem Dorf, in dem Sarah und Mario leben, ist ein Kurort."  
  
"Das hört sich doch perfekt an."  
  
"Dann... rede ich mal mit dem Doc."  
  
René nickte. "Sehr gut."  
  
"Meinst du... die anderen können wieder reinkommen?", fragte Niels vorsichtig. Er fühlte schon wieder, wie sehr Rico ihm fehlte, besonders seinem Kopf.  
  
"Klar. Soll ich sie holen?"  
  
"Das wär lieb..."  
  
René stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Niels sah ihm nach, dann schloss er kurz die Augen. Mit Renés Hilfe war es endlich wieder still gewesen, absolut still. Aber die Zeit war viel zu kurz gewesen. Ein paar wenige Augenblick, dann bestand sein Kopf wieder aus lauten Gedanken und purem Chaos. Und alleine schaffte er es einfach nicht.


	40. Nach Hause

  
Einen Moment später betrat seine Schwester mit den anderen beiden wieder das Zimmer, und Rico nahm sofort wieder seinen Platz an Niels' Seite ein. "Und wie lief die Sitzung?" fragte er Niels und seinen Bruder grinsend.  
  
"Lief gut", lächelte Niels erleichtert. "Zumindest einen Augenblick war absolute Stille."  
  
Rico drückte Niels Hand. "Das klingt doch toll!"  
  
"Ich kanns nur nicht alleine", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Das üben wir noch", sagte René.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich schaff es, bist du wieder wegmusst."  
  
"Bestimmt", sagte René zuversichtlich.  
  
"Reicht ja vielleicht, wenn du nur den richtigen Stups in die richtige Richtung bekommst", überlegte Rico. "Dann können wir weitermachen."  
  
René nickte. "Genau. Mir hat Clemens am Anfang auch unglaublich geholfen. Wie... ein Ruhepol."  
  
"Ist mit Rico genauso", lächelte Niels seinen Freund an. "Er überdeckt die anderen Stimmen. Bei dir... du hast sie ausgeblendet. Ich hab dich auch nicht gehört."  
  
"Wenn ich will, dann kann auch Clemens‘ Gedanken auch völlig ausblenden", sagte René. "Aber ganz ehrlich? Das will ich gar nicht."  
  
"Ich schon. Also, nicht wirklich, aber... ich würds gern wieder können. Und mal ein paar Minuten absolute Stille... das war schön eben, danke."  
  
René lächelte ihn an. "Wenn du morgen zu Hause bist, ist es auch schon viel ruhiger, da wird es dir leichter fallen. Es sind nicht so viele Gedanken um dich rum."  
  
"Vielleicht sind die Nachbarn dann auch weg... dann hör ich keinen. Außer Rico. Und den hör ich gern." Verliebt sah er zur Seite zu seinem Freund.  
  
René grinste, als er sah, wie Rico diesen Blick mindestens genauso verliebt erwiderte. Die beiden hatten es wirklich geschafft zusammenzukommen! Er hatte nie erwartet, dass sein kleiner Bruder tatsächlich etwas mit einem Mann anfangen würde. Er hatte zwar kurz Interesse an Clemens bekundet, als René sich der Sache noch nicht sicher gewesen war, aber seit dem hatte er nie wieder etwas geäußert, sondern immer nur an Frauen gedacht. Und jetzt das!  
  
Aber Rico wirkte glücklich. Überglücklich sogar. Vielleicht war Niels wirklich genau das, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte. Niels war ein netter Kerl und wollte Rico nicht nur wegen seinem berühmten Bruder. Das Gefühl hatte Rico bei so vielen anderen gehabt und sich auch immer wieder bei René darüber beklagt. Niels war aber anders. Er war ein guter Freund geworden, erst von René, und danach von Rico.  
  
 _Ich tu deinem Bruder nicht weh_ hörte er in diesem Moment Niels Gedanken.  
  
 _Weiß ich doch_ , dachte René beruhigend. _Da bin ich mir bei dir ganz sicher. Ich freu mich einfach für euch beide._  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an und drückte dabei Ricos Hand. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, teilweise in Gedanken, teilweise laut, weil sich sonst die drei Nichtgedankenhörer ausgeschlossen fühlen - "und wir sind in der Mehrheit", wie Sarah betonte.  
  
Schließlich wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen, und der Arzt betrat das Zimmer. "Oh, hier ist aber viel los", bemerkte er.  
  
"Sollen wir kurz draußen warten?" fragte René.  
  
"Ja, bitte", nickte der Arzt, und brav verließen die vier das Zimmer. Nervös standen sie auf dem Flur, während der Arzt viel zu lange mit Niels sprach.  
  
"Hörst du was?" fragte Rico schließlich René. "Was denkt der Doc?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen- wir haben ja nun nicht Pfötchen geschüttelt", knurrte René. "Hätte ich mal machen sollen. So hör ich nur euch hier. Ach, und da hinten die eine Schwester, die auch."  
  
"Mist verdammt", fluchte Rico. "Und was denkt Niels?"  
  
"Im Moment noch nichts, der Arzt erklärt wohl noch... Erschrocken ist er... wie, die Hirnströme? Die sind wohl komisch. Naja, mit dem Gedankenlesezeug wundert mich das nicht..." René wollte weitersprechen, dann kam aber die Schwester vorbei, die er schon kannte, und lenkte ihn ab. Kurz darauf kam der Arzt wieder aus dem Zimmer. "So, Sie dürfen dann wieder", grinste er.  
  
Rico drängte sich sofort an dem Arzt vorbei ins Zimmer. "Und? Kannst du nach Hause?"  
  
"Morgen!", strahlte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Gott sei Dank", sagte Rico und umarmte ihn fest. _Endlich, endlich kann ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen_  
  
"Ja, darfst du!" Auch Niels umarmte Rico ganz fest.  
  
 _Und dann lass ich dich so schnell nicht mehr los_  
  
"Hast du auch gar keine Chance zu!"  
  
Rico konnte nicht anders und ließ seine Lippen für eine Sekunde auf Niels Wange treffen. In diesem kleinen Augenblick fing es in seinem Bauch an zu kribbeln, die berühmten Schmetterlinge.  
  
 _Morgen bekommst du einen richtigen Kuss_ versprach Rico in Gedanken.  
  
"Ich freu mich drauf", hauchte Niels.  
  
Ricos Augen strahlten, dann löste er sich ein wenig von Niels, damit Sarah ihren Bruder ebenfalls schnell umarmen konnte. René und Clemens hielten sich jetzt erstmal im Hintergrund. _Dein Bruder ist echt schwer verknallt_ dachte Clemens.  
  
René lachte und lehnte sich zu ihm. "Wundert dich das? Erst sitzt er zwei Jahre auf dem Trockenen - wenn nicht noch länger - und jetzt müssen sie abwarten."  
  
"Ja, ziemlich gemein", lachte Clemens und griff nach Renés Hand. _Die Adlermänner sind ja nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt._  
  
"Nee, sind sie nicht. Aber bei dir brauch ich das ja auch nicht zu sein."  
  
"Blödmann", sagte Clemens mit einem liebevollen Unterton. René grinste und beugte sich vor um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Clemens schlang einen Arm um Renés Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Macht hier nicht so vor meinem Bruder rum", protestierte Sarah. "Der ist noch fast unschuldig. Und darf noch nicht."  
  
René lachte auf. "So unschuldig ist dein Bruder nun auch nicht."  
  
"Ich sag ja, fast unschuldig. Und was Männer angeht, doch total unschuldig. Also!"  
  
"Keine Angst, das lernt er schnell", meinte Clemens trocken.  
  
"Ja, er hat ja auch so gute Vorbilder", konnte sich Sarah ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.  
  
"Pass gut auf, du kannst bestimmt auch noch was lernen", meinte René zwinkernd.   
  
"Ich darf ja, aber... nur mein Bruder ist doch noch viel zu jung dafür!", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Hallo, ich bin anwesend", beschwerte sich Niels grinsend.  
  
"Ja, aber du bist zu jung um zuzuhören!"  
  
Rico lachte. "Wenn wir zu jung sind, seid ihr eindeutig zu alt dafür."  
  
"Pah, zu alt... aber so junges Gemüse wie euch muss man beschützen."  
  
"Ja, Opa Clemens", sagte Rico und lächelte Clemens zuckersüß an.  
  
"Soll ich dir nen Lutscher besorgen?"  
  
"Oh ja!!!! Einen Kirschlolli bitte."  
  
"Für mich auch", forderte Niels ihn auf.  
  
René lachte und sah Clemens an. "Tja Clemens dann mach mal."  
  
Clemens seufzte leise. "Schon gut... bin schon unterwegs."  
  
"Stopp", sagte René und hielt ihn auf. Schnell beugte er sich zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. "So, jetzt darfst du." Clemens lachte, leckte sich kurz die Lippen und verschwand dann.  
  
"Ihr beide seid ganz schön freche Küken", sagte René zu Niels und Rico. "Meinen armen Freund so zu scheuchen, also wirklich."  
  
"Er hat angefangen, Opa", grinste Rico ihn an.  
  
"Jüngere Geschwister sind so reizend", sagte Sarah zu René. "Deiner ist auch ein besonders charmantes Exemplar."  
  
"Deins ist auch nicht schlecht... tut hier ja ganz harmlos, aber wenn man es richtig kennt...  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Sarah leidend.  
  
"Hallo?", wedelte Rico mit den Händen vor Renés Gesicht herum. "Wir sind anwesend!"  
  
"Ruhe, hier unterhalten sich Erwachsene", grinste René ihn an.  
  
"Ihr schlaf nächste Nacht alle in der Badewanne!"  
  
"Das will ich sehen", lachte Niels.  
  
"Dann machen wir das lieber morgen, hm?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Gute Idee."  
  
"Das finde ich gut, dann ist es nur Sarah, die in der Badewanne schläft."  
  
"Wieso denn ich?" fragte Sarah empört.  
  
"Weil Clemens und ich wieder zu Hause sein werden."  
  
"Nix da", sagte Rico. "Du hast versprochen, dass ihr ein paar Tage bleibt."  
  
"Haben wir?", fragte René scheinheilig. Rico nickte heftig. "Drei Tage. Mehr geht nicht - die Trainer wollen uns wiederhaben."  
  
"Blöde Trainer", brummte Rico.  
  
"Ja, sind sie. Aber das waren sie schon immer. Und immerhin können Clemens und ich und jetzt öfter sehen."  
  
"Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?" fragte Sarah.  
  
René zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Knapp zwei Jahre."  
  
"Aber sie kennen sich viel länger", sagte Rico.  
  
René nickte. "Seit ich zwölf oder dreizehn war. Da haben wir zusammen in Leipzig gespielt."  
  
"Das ist ne lange Zeit", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Deswegen war ich auch so überrascht, als ich nach dem Unfall gehört habe, was Clemens über mich denkt."  
  
"Dann musst du ja fast dankbar sein, Gedanken lesen zu können."  
  
"Ja, das bin ich auch. Sonst hätte er es mir wohl nie gesagt."  
  
"Das ist ja schon fast kitschig schön", meinte Sarah.  
  
René lachte. "Ja, ist es."  
  
"Pass auf, meine Schwester steht auf Kitsch", grinste Niels.  
  
"So schlimm bin ich gar nicht!"  
  
"Doch. Voll das Mädchen!"  
  
"Gar nicht... okay, manchmal..."  
  
"Das ist nicht schlimm Sarah, Clemens hat auch ne Schwester, die steht auch auf Kitsch", grinste René.  
  
Sarah lachte. "Na, dann seid ihr das ja gewöhnt und ich kann mich voll ausleben."  
  
Niels sah zu Rico. "Bring die Fernbedienung in Sicherheit, ja? Sonst müssen wir uns Liebesfilme oder sowas angucken."  
  
"Mach ich. Versprochen", nickte Rico.  
  
"Ihr seid echt ganz schön gemein zu mir", meinte Sarah.  
  
"Gar nicht. Wir mögen nur kein Rosa und so..."  
  
"Dabei säst du entzückend in Rosa aus."  
  
"Ähm... nein, danke", schüttelte Rico den Kopf.  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Nein", bekräftigte Niels. "Dann kannst du lieber rosa tragen. Hello Kitty, da stehen deine Mädels doch auch so drauf."  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Sarah und verzog das Gesicht. "Diese furchtbare Katze."  
  
"Katze? Komisches Ding, würd ich sagen", grinste René.  
  
"Ja und das komische Ding lebt im Kinderzimmer bei uns..."  
  
"Oh du arme...", bemitleidete Rico sie nun ernsthaft.  
  
 _Dann weiß ich ja schon, was ich den beiden mitbringen kann_ dachte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Sarah wird dich lieben", grinste Niels ihn an.  
  
"Wieso werde ich das tun?" fragte Sarah.  
  
"Wirst du schon sehen", grinste Niels.  
  
"Dein Grinsen macht mir Angst, Bruderherz."  
  
"Oooch - so gemein bin ich doch nicht."  
  
"Mein Lieber, ich bin mit dir aufgewachsen. Und so unschuldig wie du jetzt tust, warst du bestimmt nicht immer."  
  
"Da war früher", behauptete Niels.  
  
"Ja, und jetzt bist du größer und noch frecher."  
  
"Frag Rico - ich bin immer totaaal lieb!"  
  
Rico nickte und drückte Niels Hand. "Bist du."  
  
"Das spielt er nur", schnaubte Sarah.  
  
"Clemens kommt wieder", sagte René lächelnd.  
  
"Du hörst ihn besser als ich", grinste Niels. "Aber ja, jetzt hör ich ihn auch."  
  
Wenig später öffnete Clemens die Tür und kam zurück ins Zimmer. "Und wart ihr alle schön brav, während ich weg war?" fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Jaaaa", machten alle vier langgezogen.  
  
"Na, ob ich euch das glauben kann?"  
  
"Ja - sieh dich um, alles noch heile."  
  
"Na gut", sagte Clemens. "Dann bekommt ihr eure Belohnung."  
  
Er griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Tüte heraus, die wie die Verpackung von Gummibärchen aussah. Schnell riss er sie auf und bot den vieren von ihrem Inhalt an - kleinen, harten, süßen, roten Lollis mit hellgrünem Stiel.  
  
"Toll", grinste Rico und schnappte sich einen Lolli.  
  
Rico griff als nächster zu, nahm den Lolli aber nicht in den Mund, sondern hielt ihn Niels hin.  
  
Niels lächelte. "Danke."  
  
Rico strahlte ihn nur an, dann nahm er sich selbst ebenfalls einen Lolli.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde blieben die vier noch bei Niels, bis ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Musst doch morgen fit sein", riet Rico und drückte seine Hand leicht. "Dann nehm ich dich nach Hause, und du kannst wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen."  
  
Niels lächelte. "Zu Hause, das hört sich so schön an."  
  
"Ja, das tut es. Du wieder zu Hause..." _und bei mir_  
  
"Nur noch bis morgen", wisperte Niels. Rico lächelte leicht.  
  
"Na komm du verliebtes Huhn", sagte René. "Niels muss schlafen."  
  
"Schlaf gut", wünschte Rico ihm und wandte sich ab, ohne ihn geküsst zu haben. Auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Niels, dann ließen sie ihn allein.  
  
"So, jetzt ab nach Hause", nickte Sarah, als sie auf dem Weg zu den Autos waren.  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Clemens. "Essen und dann schlafen."  
  
"So müde?", fragte Sarah mitfühlend.  
  
"Wir hatten ja heute früh noch Training", nickte Clemens.  
  
"Dann ab nach Hause, und schön gemütlich machen."  
  
"Fahrt ihr uns hinterher oder quetschen wir uns in ein Auto?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Lass uns getrennt fahren", überlegte René. "Das ist bequemer."  
  
"Ok. Dann treffen wir uns gleich vor Niels‘ Wohnung."  
  
Der Abend war noch ganz nett, obwohl gerade Clemens und René wirklich müde waren. Sie bestellten sich kurz entschlossen Pizza und unterhielten sich dabei noch ziemlich lange. Irgendwann lag René müde an Clemens' Seite gelehnt, und es schien, als würde er wirklich gleich einschlafen.  
  
"Ihr beide nehmt das Bett", sagte Sarah leise.  
  
"Und wo schlaft ihr beide? Irgendwie zu eng hier für vier, oder? Und wenn Niels morgen wiederkommt?  
  
"Dann gehen wir in deine alte Wohnung", sagte Clemens zu René. "Die Möbel sind ja noch da, oder Rico?"  
  
"Braucht ihr nicht", schüttelte Sarah den Kopf. "Das Sofa ist breit genug für zwei. Und für morgen fällt uns auch noch was ein. Irgendwo hat Niels noch ne Luftmatratze. Aber ist doch doof, wenn ihr jetzt noch losfahrt. Außerdem ist das recht weit, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe?"  
  
René nickte. "Nicht grad um die Ecke."  
  
"Dann ab ins Bett. Rico und ich gucken mal nach dem Sofa."  
  
"Danke. Nacht ihr beiden", lächelte Clemens und stand langsam auf.  
  
"Schlaft gut", wünschten Rico und Sarah.  
  
"Ihr auch", sagte René und verzog sich mit Clemens erstmal ins Bad. Sarah sah Rico an. Erst jetzt schien ihr klar zu werden, was diese Konstellation bedeutete. "Ähm - ist das ok, wenn wir beide...?"  
  
Rico lachte. "Klar", sagte er.  
  
"Schön", nickte Sarah. "Dann... machen wir mal unser Bett fertig." Schnell hatten Sie das Sofa ausgezogen und Bettzeug geholt. Rico nahm mit der Wolldecke vorlieb, und überließ Sarah das Gästefederbett. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie eingeschlafen - und hörten nicht, ob und was im Nachbarzimmer passierte.


	41. Endlich alleine

Rico wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Viel zu früh. Sie konnten Niels gegen 11 Uhr aus dem Krankenhaus abholen, das waren noch mehr als fünf Stunden. Aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Niels würde nach Wochen im Krankenhaus wieder nach Hause kommen, und sie würden richtig... zusammenkommen.

Rico grinste. Leise befreite er sich aus seiner Decke und stand auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Dann setzte er sich einfach auf die Küchenbank, einen Becher in der Hand und leises Radio an, so saß er und wartete einfach, dass die Zeit verging. Irgendwann hörte er Schritte, und René betrat gähnend die Küche.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Rico, der inzwischen schon wirklich wach war.

"Komm setz dich, ich mach dir Kaffee."

"Danke", murmelte René und setzte sich. "Wie lange bist du denn schon auf?"

"Ein paar Stunden", zuckte Rico mit den Schultern und sah auf die Uhr.

"Seit kurz vor sieben, glaub ich."

"Oh", sagte René. "Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?"

"Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"

"Doch", grinste René. "Ich ärger dich doch nur ein bisschen Kleiner."

"Blöder großer Bruder", knurrte Rico und reichte René den frischen Kaffee.

"Danke", sagte René und trank einen Schluck.

"Ich freu mich total auf Niels", lächelte Rico versonnen.

"Klar", sagte René. "Ihr habt nen... ungewöhnlichen Start gehabt und

müsst jetzt viel nachholen."

"Oh ja, als ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, war er nicht einmal da."

"Bist dir sicher, dass wir euch heute Abend nicht allein lassen sollen?" fragte René. "Wir können auch Sarah mit in die alte Wohnung nehmen und dann bist du mit Niels mal wirklich ungestört."

Überrascht sah Rico ihn, dann lächelte er. "So weit hab ich gar nicht gedacht, aber das ist eine gute Idee!", strahlte er.

René lachte. "Wie gut, dass du mich hast Kleiner."

"Ich weiß... bin froh drüber", grinste Rico. "Also, es ist jetzt halb neun... ich würd sagen, wir essen schön gemeinsam Frühstück und holen dann Niels ab. Und dann... machen wir uns nen schönen Tag zusammen, und hinterher fahrt ihr rüber?"

"Das hört sich gut an", sagte René. "Dann weck ich mal meine Schlafmütze."

"Kannst auch mal bei meiner Bettnachbarin vorbeischauen, ich deck inzwischen auf."

"Mach ich", sagte René und stand auf um Clemens und Sarah zu wecken.

Inzwischen warf Rico noch einmal die Kaffeemaschine an und suchte aus dem Kühlschrank, was man alles so als Frühstück servieren konnte. Nach und nach gesellten sich die anderen zu ihm, bis sie zu vier am Küchentisch saßen. Es wurde eine gemütliche Frühstücksrunde, bei der sie auch planten, was sie am Mittag kochen würden. "Niels liebt Pfannkuchen", erzählte Sarah. "Ich glaub, das sollten wir hinkriegen, oder?"

"Du machst bestimmt großartige Pfannkuchen", grinste Clemens.

Sarah seufzte leise. "Mit Marmelade? Aufgerollt?"

Clemens nickte sofort mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Okay, dann kaufen wir nachher dafür ein."

"Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Clemens.

Sarah lächelte ihn an. "Klar bin ich das!"

Rico sah auf seine Uhr. "Wollen wir erst einkaufen fahren und dann Niels holen? Oder holen wir Niels, bringen ihn nach Hause und ihr fahrt einkaufen?"

"Wir drei fahren einkaufen", bestimmte Sarah. "Und lassen den beiden Turteltäubchen ein bisschen Privatsphäre."

René nickte. "Dann kaufen wir gleich ein bisschen mehr, damit wir drüben bei uns auch was haben."

"Und länger brauchen", grinste Clemens breit, "Ich wollt auch noch mal nach Klamotten gucken."

Rico lachte auf.

"Gute Idee", meinte Sarah nur. "Wollte noch nach ein paar deutschen Bilderbüchern für meine beiden Mäuse gucken."

"Und ich brauche Schuhe", sagte René. "Also habt ihr sturmfreie Bude", grinste er Rico an.

"Klingt sehr gut. Und dann gibts ein spätes Mittagessen, wenn ihr fertig seid?"

Sarah nickte. "Pfannkuchen gehen ja auch schnell, also werdet ihr nicht verhungern, während ihr auf uns wartet."

"Nein, das werden wir...", begann Rico, wurde aber von René unterbrochen. "Die beiden leben doch eh von Luft und Liebe."

Rico trat unter dem Tisch nach seinem Bruder. Darüber lachte René aber nur.

"Dann... wollen wir langsam los?" fragte Rico.

"Ungeduldig?", neckte ihn Clemens, stand aber gleich auf.

"Überhaupt nicht", schnaubte Rico.

"Komm, du kannst mal gucken, wies im Schlafzimmer aussieht, wir decken inzwischen ab."

"Mach ich", sagte Rico und verschwand aus der Küche.

Die beiden hatten das Schlafzimmer schon aufgeräumt, Rico bezog nur schnell das Bett neu. Als er fertig war, hatten die drei auch die Küche aufgeräumt und sie konnten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machen. Irgendwie ging es nach Ricos Meinung heute viel zu langsam, aber schließlich kamen sie an. Schnell gingen sie auf Station - und sahen Niels dort schon in einer Sitzecke auf sie warten. Niels lächelte, als er die vier bemerkte und stand langsam auf. Sofort lief Rico auf ihn zu und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

"Ich freu mich auch", wisperte Niels und hielt Rico nah an sich gedrückt. Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, bis sich die anderen drei genähert hatten. Erst dann lösten sie sich voneinander, damit Niels seine Schwester umarmen konnte. Nach dieser Begrüßung nahm Clemens die Taschen, und gemeinsam gingen sie - ganz langsam - zum Fahrstuhl. Niels war schließlich noch immer geschwächt und von der langen Krankheit gezeichnet.

Vielleicht sollte ich einen Rollstuhl für ihn holen überlegte Rico.

"Nein, das geht schon... will hier auf meinen eigenen Füßen raus."

"Na gut", murmelte Rico.

"Müssen halt nur langsam gehen", meinte Niels leise und setzte tapfer einen Fuß vor den anderen.

"Gleich sind wir im Aufzug, und dann ist es nicht mehr weit", sagte Rico.

"Ich weiß...", sah Niels jetzt auf und beschleunigte die Schritte etwas.

"Nicht so schnell", sagte René. "Wir haben keinen Zeitdruck."

"Ich will hier nur raus", murmelte Niels. "Sarah... hol schon mal den Fahrstuhl."

"Klar", sagte sie und ging vor.

Das Timing war perfekt, sie kamen gerade am Fahrstuhl an, als sich die Tür öffnete. Im Fahrstuhl lehnte sich Niels erschöpft an eine der Wände und schloss die Augen. Rico stand direkt neben ihm und hielt noch immer seinen Arm um ihn. Niels lächelte und lehnte sich gegen Ricos Körper.

"Wir haben es gleich geschafft... du ruhst hier noch ein wenig auf, und René fährt den Wagen direkt vor den Eingang", sah Rico seinen Bruder auffordernd an.

"Ja, mach ich doch", sagte René. "Darf ich wagen bis der Aufzug unten ist oder soll ich rausspringen?"

"Rausspringen wär schneller", grinste Rico ihn an.

"Frechdachs."

Niels lächelte leicht über die Kabbelei der Brüder.

Schließlich waren sie unten angekommen. "Ich hol den Wagen", grinste René und ging mit schnellen Schritten vor. Langsam folgten ihm die anderen vier, immer darauf bedacht, dass Niels sich nicht überanstrengte.

Endlich waren sie am Klinikeingang angekommen und sahen, wie René grade vorfuhr. Wie ein beflissener Taxifahrer stieg er sofort aus und öffnete die Tür zum Beifahrersitz. "Komm, setz dich, dann hast du schon mehr als die Hälfte geschafft. Dann musst du nur noch hoch in deine Wohnung."

"Danke", sagte Niels und ließ sich seufzend auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. "Das tut gut..."

"Was trinken?", bot Clemens spontan an, der auf dem Boden im Fond des Wagens einige Wasserflaschen entdeckt hatte. Niels nickte sofort. "Komm, hier", reichte Clemens sie ihm. "Und dann fährt unser Chauffeur einfach mal los, hm?"

"Ihr kommandiert mich aber heute gern rum", brummte René, während er den Motor startete.

"Du bist der beste", lächelte Rico ihn an.

"Danke, das wollte ich hören."

Clemens lachte leise, während René den Motor startete und losfuhr.

"Niels, wir fahren jetzt nach Hause und bringen dich hoch und dann hauen Clemens, René und ich in die Stadt ab", sagte Sarah. "Dann bist du mit Rico ein bisschen allein."

"Das... klingt wunderschön", flüsterte Niels.

"Und wenn wir wieder da sind, gibts Pfannkuchen."

"Fast genauso gut..."

"Nur fast? Rico ist also wirklich besser als meine Pfannkuchen?"

"Ich fürchte ja..."

Sarah seufzte. "Das ist ein schwerer Schlag."

"Rico ist... wundervoll...", murmelte Niels matt. Rico strahlte bei diesen Worten.

"Ok, damit werde ich leben müssen... dass meine Pfannkuchen fast wundervoll sind."

"Du machst uns trotzdem sehr glücklich damit", sagte Clemens.

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Sarah ihn an. "Wir beide verstehen uns."

"Meiner", sagte René von vorn.

"Weiß ich doch", nickte Sarah. "Ich will ihn dir auch nicht wegnehmen, ich hab zu Hause einen wundervollen Mario."

Niels hörte ihnen mit geschlossenen Augen zu und lächelte. Endlich war er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Weg von diesem schrecklichen Krankenhaus mit den auf ihn einströmenden Gedanken. Hier hatte er nur vier verschiedene Stimmen im Kopf, die er alle kannte, und die ihn alle mochten. Und hinter ihm saß Rico. Natürlich waren Ricos Gedanken heute nicht ganz so ruhig wie sonst. Sein Freund war aufgeregt, das war auch in seinen Gedanken erkennbar. Aber es war eine positive Aufregung, eine, die er selbst sogar ein wenig genießen konnte.

"Wir sind gleich da", sagte Rico hinter ihm.

"Hmm... ", machte Niels träge, und mit einem Lachen übersetzte René seine Gedanken: "Ich freu mich total wieder zu Hause zu sein. Nur noch wenige Gedanken. Und Ruhe. Und Rico."

Ricos Herz schlug schneller. Ich freu mich auch so darauf.

"Hmm...", machte Niels wieder, grinste dabei jetzt aber.

René lachte. "Das erzählst du Rico nachher noch mal selbst."

Auch Niels lachte jetzt leise. Danke... muss meine Schwester ja nicht wissen.

"So, meine lieben Fahrgäste, wir haben unseren Zielort erreicht. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt und fahren auch das nächste Mal wieder mit diesem persönlichen Taxi", sagte René grinsend und parkte den Wagen vor Niels Haustür.

"Ganz bestimmt", lachte Clemens und beugte sich nach vorne um Renés Schulter zu küssen.

"Oh, die Art von Trinkgeld gefällt mir", sagte René.

"Aber du kriegst es nur von mir!"

"Natürlich!", sagte René.

Fröhlich stieg er aus, dann folgten ihm die anderen auf seiner Seite. Rico trat sofort auf die Beifahrerseite um Niels rauszuhelfen. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Wagen. "Zu Hause", sagte er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

"Ja, nur noch ein paar Stufen... oder soll ich dich tragen? Sieht auch keiner.

"Nein. Ich werde jede Stufe genießen und verfluchen", grinste Niels.

"Okay... wollt ihr schon mal vorgehen?", bat Rico die anderen. So würden sie mehr Ruhe haben, und er Niels auch besser helfen können.

Die anderen nickten und gingen nach oben. Ganz langsam folgten ihm Niels und Rico, es dauerte wirklich, bis sie endlich oben waren.

"Ins Bett oder aufs Sofa?" fragte Rico sanft.

"Bett", bat Niels. "Schön gemütlich..."

"Dann noch ein paar Schritte und du bist da", lächelte Rico ihn an. Langsam brachten sie den Flur hinter sich, bis sie endlich im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren.

"Setz dich", schob Rico ihn zum Bett, "ich helf dir mit den Schuhen und der Jeans, und dann legen wir uns hin."

"Braucht ihr noch was?" fragte René.

"Bis auf die Pfannkuchen nichts. Und wenn doch, melden wir uns per SMS, ok?"

"Ok, dann sind wir jetzt weg. Viel Spaß, ihr beiden", grinste René.

"Danke - euch auch", wünschte Rico und kniete sich vor Niels um ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen. Niels schloss die Augen und seufzte tief, als sich Sarahs, Clemens und Renés Gedanken langsam entfernten und schließlich ganz verschwanden. Dann seufzte er noch einmal, als Rico sich an seine Seite legte und die Bettdecke über sie zog.

"Das fühlt sich gut an", wisperte Niels.

"Ja, total schön", lächelte Rico. Es war so schön mit Niels. Endlich. Ihn endlich richtig im Arm halten zu können. Ihn küssen... nein, das war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür. Niels grinste, als er den Gedanken auffing.

"Wir haben Zeit", flüsterte Rico.

"Haben wir", nickte Niels. "Und im Moment ist es einfach nur schön. Ich höre nur dich..."

"Wenn du es ganz leise haben willst - wann auch immer - dann sag es einfach, ja? Ich versteh das."

"Nein", sagte Niels. "Deine Gedanken stören mich nicht."

"Schön", flüsterte Rico. "Und jetzt... bekommst du mal nur die." Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte Rico an schöne Erlebnisse. Auch Niels schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach in Ricos Arme und Gedanken fallen.


	42. Pfannkuchenessen

  
Rico wusste nicht, wie lange sie gemütlich im Bett gelegen hatten, als Niels die Augen wieder aufschlug. "Ich bin eingeschlafen", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Du musstest dich erholen."  
  
"Das werde ich", sagte Niels. "Aber ich will nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen."  
  
"Dann... bleiben wir jetzt wach?", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels nickte. "Ich versuchs jedenfalls", schob er mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach.  
  
"Ist schon ok. Ich bin auch gern bei dir, wenn du schläfst." Er schob sich näher an Niels und begann mit den Fingern durch seine Haare zu streichen. Niels genoss diese Zärtlichkeit aus vollen Zügen. Er schloss wieder die Augen und hätte fast angefangen zu schnurren.  
  
 _Er sieht glücklich aus. Richtig glücklich._  
  
"Ich bin richtig glücklich", flüsterte Niels. "Ich liege mit meinem Freund im Bett. Und höre nichts außer ihn."  
  
Rico lächelte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich Niels und berührte mit seinen Lippen Niels Wange. "Hmm", machte Niels genießerisch. Ganz leicht drehte er den Kopf zu Rico.  
  
 _So nah..._ , dachte Rico. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Dann mit einer kleinen weiteren Drehung berührten sich endlich, endlich ihre Lippen.  
  
Rico hielt die Luft an. Niels Lippen waren warm und rau, und sie fühlten sich einfach wahnsinnig gut an. Die Lippen lagen nur leicht aufeinander, strichen aneinander entlang, sie beide wollten es ganz langsam entdecken. Nach einem Moment lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich an. Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Niels' Lippen, das langsam breiter wurde.  
  
Auch Rico grinste breit. "Das war ein guter erster Kuss."  
  
"Ein sehr guter", lächelte Niels.  
  
"Das... können wir gern noch mal machen", meinte Rico mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
"Meinst du, es kann noch besser werden?"  
  
Rico nickte sofort. "Noch viel besser."  
  
"Dann... versuchen wir es doch?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten lehnte sich Rico vor. _Den Wunsch erfüll ich nur zu gern._  
  
Niels' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, bis sie sich wieder berührten. Diesmal erhöhte Rico den Druck seiner Lippen und drängte sich dabei auch ein wenig enger an Niels Körper.  
  
 _So wunderschön... viel schöner... und so weich... so gut.._  
  
Niels seufzte, als er Ricos Gedanken auffing. Ja, Rico hatte Recht, es war wunderschön. Es war viel besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er genoss diese zärtliche Berührung so ungemein! Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er jemanden wieder küssen würde. Und schon gar nicht jemanden, der ihm so wichtig war wie Rico. Der ihm so gut tat!  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Rico leicht seine Lippen öffnete. _Hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu schnell. Aber es ist so... verführerisch..._  
  
Warum sollte er zu schnell sein? Niels wollte es doch ganz genauso. So folgte der Bewegung von Ricos Lippen, öffnete seinen Mund und schob leicht seine Zunge hervor. Rico stöhnte unterdrückt. Dann, völlig unvorhergesehen, fühlte er Niels' Hand auf seinem Rücken. Rico vergaß seine Zurückhaltung und vertiefte den Kuss. Dabei schob er sich noch mehr an Niels heran. Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand auf Niels Rücken.  
  
Dabei vertiefte er ganz behutsam den Kuss. Nicht nur, weil er Niels nicht überfordern wollte - auch für ihn selbst war das alles ganz neu, und auch, wenn er es sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer vorgestellt hatte, war die Realität doch noch ganz anders. Und sehr viel schöner. Atemberaubend.  
  
Nichts konnte sich mit diesen Küssen messen. Es war... perfekt. So, wie er sich einen perfekten Kuss immer vorgestellt hatte. Zärtlich und fordernd zugleich, mit Berührungen an genau den richtigen Stellen, mit... mit Niels in seinen Armen. Ein reiner Traum. Niels war einfach _ein Traummann. Ein echter Traummann._  
  
"Spinner", wisperte Niels gegen Ricos Lippen. "Wenn hier einer ein Traummann ist, dann du."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht und löste sich jetzt aus dem Kuss. "Nein, du bist mindestens genau so ein Traum. Einfach... du. Und ich geb dich so schnell nicht wieder her."  
  
"Das ist gut", sagte Niels. "Ich will nämlich auch nicht, dass du mich wieder her gibst."  
  
"Ich hab mich lange genug hier drauf gefreut", lächelte Rico ihn zärtlich an. Unwillkürlich hatte er wieder angefangen durch Niels' Haare zu streicheln. Während des Krankenhausaufenthalts waren sie ziemlich gewachsen und fühlten sich weich und seidig an.  
  
"Ich muss dringend zum Friseur", sagte Niels.  
  
"Nein, nicht dringend. Ich mags auch so", lächelte Rico und strich weiter durch die langen Strähnen.  
  
"Wirklich? Sieht das nicht dämlich aus?"  
  
"Nein, ich mags. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch nicht objektiv." _Gott, ich liebe ihn, ich red schon total schwachsinniges Zeug._  
  
"Egal, wenns dir gefällt, geh ich nicht zum Friseur", sagte Niels und lächelte Rico strahlend an.  
  
"Musst du entscheiden, ich mag dich immer." _Wieder so ein Schwachsinn!_  
  
"Das ist kein Schwachsinn. Ich finde es schön, wenn du sowas sagst."  
  
Ricos Lächeln wurde weich. _Es ist total kitschiger Schwachsinn..._  
  
"Wenn man verliebt ist, dann darf man kitschig sein", sagte Niels.  
  
"Oh ja, ich bin wirklich verliebt", lächelte Rico ihn an und küsste ihn wieder ganz leicht. Niels hob eine Hand und strich Rico leicht über den Nacken.  
  
 _Das fühlt sich schön an..._ , dachte Rico genießerisch und schloss die Augen. Unwillkürlich ließ er sich halb auf Niels' Körper sinken und kuschelte seinen Kopf an Niels' Schulter. Niels seufzte zufrieden. Das hatte im Krankenhaus gefehlt. Nähe und Wärme. Zu fühlen, wie Ricos Herz schlug, seinen Atem an seinem Hals zu spüren. Die Ruhe um ihn herum, aber eben auch die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Überhaupt das tiefe Gefühl einen Freund zu haben.  
  
Um das wirklich zu begreifen, hatte er das hier gebraucht. Den Kuss und Ricos Arme, die ihn einfach festhielten. Es war wunderschön das zu spüren. Unwillkürlich schlang Niels seine Arme fester um Rico. Rico hatte gesagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr hergeben würde. Und das galt auch für ihn.  
  
Noch immer hielt Rico die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das tolle Gefühl Niels so direkt zu spüren. Niels lächelte, Ricos Gedanken waren voller Wärme. Sie fühlten sich sogar noch besser an als im Krankenhaus, noch intensiver, vielleicht, weil Niels sie noch intensiver spürte. Und vielleicht auch, weil er Rico nun so berührte. Nicht nur seine Hand hielt, sondern an ihn geschmiegt dalag. Unwillkürlich drehte er sich ein wenig um ihn noch dichter an sich zu ziehen. Ein wundervolles Gefühl! "Hmm... mag das", nuschelte er.  
  
 _Ich auch!_  
  
Niels kicherte leise und küsste Ricos Hals. "Das mag ich übrigens auch", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Dann mach ich doch einfach weiter", grinste Niels und küsste ihn noch einmal.  
  
Rico lehnte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und bot Niels somit noch mehr Stellen an, die er küssen konnte. Die Einladung nahm Niels gerne an und erkundete die weiche Haut und die Stoppeln ein Stück höher.  
  
Rico fühlte die Küsse nicht nur an seinem Hals, sondern an seinem ganzen Körper, bis in die Zehenspitzen. Und irgendwann auch zwischen seinen Beinen... Unwillkürlich schob sich seine Hand von Niels Rücken sein Stück nach unten, bis sie auf seiner Hüfte lag.  
  
Er hörte Niels etwas lauter atmen und begann leicht über die Hüfte zu streicheln. Unter seiner Hand fühlte er das dünne Shirt und den Bund der Shorts. Nur zwei dünne Lagen Stoff, die ihn von Niels Haut trennten.  
  
"Mach", raunte Niels schlicht.  
  
Mehr brauchte Rico nicht. Langsam schob er den Stoff von Niels Shirt nach oben. Er stockte kurz, als er auf einmal mit den Fingerspitzen die nackte Haut berührte. Niels hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als er Ricos Fingerspitzen ganz direkt fühlte.  
  
Dann, ganz langsam, begannen seine Finger sich zu bewegen. Keuchend stieß Niels die Luft aus.  
  
 _Sollte ich lieber aufhören? Aber es fühlt sich so gut an. So unbeschreiblich..._  
  
"Nicht aufhören", flüsterte Niels.  
  
 _Gott, so heiser, wie gut er sich anhört... ich sollte aufhören, er war doch krank, es ist alles zu viel... aber solange er nicht sagt, dass ich aufhören soll..._  
  
"Untersteh dich", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Sag, wenn es zu viel wird, ja. Versprich mir das."  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Niels. "Aber... es ist schön... die Berührungen tun gut."  
  
"Dann mach ich weiter", lächelte Rico und schob seine Hand höher. Er strich hauchzart über Niels Bauch. Er spürte die Haare, die sich vom Bund der Shorts nach oben bis über den Bauchnabel zogen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, vor Aufregung aber auch vor Nervosität. Er sah hoch in Niels' Gesicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, und jetzt schlossen sich ganz leicht die Augen.  
  
Offenbar gefiel Niels wirklich, was er hier tat. Also machte er weiter. Die Seite, seinen Bauch, nicht viel mehr. Sie wollten langsam machen, und Niels war wirklich noch sehr geschwächt. Aber diese Berührung brauchten sie beide.  
  
Irgendwann beugte sich Rico vor und küsste die Haut direkt über Niels Bauchnabel. Er fühlte, wie Niels leicht zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Sorry", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Nein... mach weiter", raunte Niels. Lächelnd drückte Rico seine Lippen ein zweites Mal auf Niels Bauch. Er spürte die Muskeln, die darunter zuckten. Zärtlich ließ er seine Lippen weiter über die warme Haut wandern.  
  
"Das ist... schön", knurrte Niels genießerisch.  
  
 _Find ich auch._  
  
"Dann... kannst du ewig weitermachen", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
Rico lachte gedämpft gegen die Haut von Niels Bauch. Dann küsste er sich wieder nach oben, ganz langsam, bis es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Rico seufzte. "Jetzt muss ich wohl aufstehen..."  
  
"Hmm... wir ignorieren sie einfach?", schlug Niels vor. "Aber dann kriegen wir keine Pfannkuchen."  
  
"Stimmt, das wäre fatal", grinste Rico. Er richtete sich auf, küsste Niels noch einmal und deckte ihn gerade wieder zu, als es erneut klingelte.  
  
Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Jeans und rannte barfuß zur Tür. Er drückte den Summer, und als sich die Tür öffnete, stand sein Bruder vor ihm und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Und? Artig geblieben?"  
  
"Was denkst du von mir?"  
  
"Er denkt, dass er besser damals besser war als sein Bruder jetzt", grinste Clemens Rico an.  
  
"Klar, wir waren ganz artig und haben im Telefonbuch gelesen", grinste Rico.  
  
Sarah lachte auf. "Das ist gut so, ich dachte schon, ihr hättet euch zu unanständigen Dingen..."  
  
"Niemals", sagte Rico entrüstet.  
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Muss ja auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Und du, Rico, ja auch."  
  
"Es geht ihm gut", sagte Rico. "Du kannst dich auch gern selbst überzeugen, er liegt ganz brav im Bett."  
  
"Naja, und bis vor einer halben Minute hast du neben ihm gelegen, was?"  
  
"Vielleicht", grinste Rico.  
  
"Hat ihm bestimmt Märchen vorgelesen", grinste Clemens breit.  
  
"Ich geh mal nach ihm sehen", sagte Sarah. "Ihr räumt die Sachen in den Kühlschrank, ja?"  
  
Clemens lachte und schob die vier, die alle vor ihm standen, in die Wohnung. "Und dann fängst du mit den Pfannkuchen an?"  
  
"Du klingst, als hättest du seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Ich musste alleine kochen, das kommt aufs Gleiche raus“, behauptete Clemens.  
  
"Wo er recht hat", murmelte René.  
  
"So schlimm?", fragte Sarah mitfühlend.  
  
"Ich kann kochen", sagte Clemens. "Nicht gut, aber ich überlebe."  
  
René lachte auf. "Aber auch nur, weil du dich bei mir durchfutterst."  
  
"So kannst du das aber nicht sagen", meinte Clemens.  
  
"Nicht? 'René, Schatz, hast du gekocht? Ich komm vorbei!'"  
  
"Ich komm aber doch nicht wegen dem Essen, sondern weil ich dich sehen will", sagte Clemens mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, das behauptest du jetzt. Und in drei Tagen stehst du wieder ausgehungert vor meiner Tür."  
  
"Ja, ausgehungert nach dir", versuchte sich Clemens an einer schmachtenden Antwort, musste dann aber selbst laut lachen.  
  
Die anderen stimmten fröhlich ein und lachten, so laut, dass irgendwann eine Stimme von der Schlafzimmertür kam. "Lacht leiser oder lasst mich mitlachen", forderte Niels, der in T-Shirt und Shorts im Türrahmen stand.  
  
"Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen", sagte Rico und ging sofort zu seinem Freund.  
  
"Doch, ich muss doch fit werden", widersprach Niels. "Außerdem ist es langweilig, wenn hier das Leben... lebt."  
  
"Dann setz dich wenigstens hin", bat Rico.  
  
"Ich zieh mir schnell was über", beschloss Niels und kehrte langsam und vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Hier suchte ihm Rico kommentarlos eine bequeme Jogginghose, Sweatjacke und dicke Socken heraus und half ihm zumindest bei den Socken sie anzuziehen.  
  
"Du fühlst dich wirklich fit genug?" fragte Rico noch einmal sanft.  
  
"Zum Sitzen auf dem Sofa ganz bestimmt. Außerdem... ist es echt langweilig im Bett. Und ich will auch was von dem Besuch haben."  
  
Rico nickte und zog Niels sanft in die Höhe.  
  
"Gehen kann ich aber allein", grinste Niels, ließ Rico aber nicht los, sondern griff nach seiner Hand. Sofort schob Rico seine Finger zwischen Niels. Niels lächelte leicht, das war doch genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Die ganz alltäglichen Berührungen  
  
Während Rico und Niels im Schlafzimmer gewesen waren, hatten Clemens und René die Einkäufe verstaut und Sarah bereitete schon die Pfannkuchen vor. Die beiden Männer gesellten sich zu ihnen. Clemens grinste, als er sah, wie Niels und Rico da saßen: In einer Sofaecke saß Rico, Niels lehnte sich an ihn und hatte die Beine hochgelegt. "Gemütlich", kommentierte René.  
  
"Sehr", grinste Niels ihn breit an.  
  
"Magst du noch die Wolldecke haben?", bot Clemens an.  
  
"Gern", sagte Niels.  
  
"Dann mach ichs dir mal richtig gemütlich", lächelte Clemens und legte die Decke über ihn.  
  
"Danke. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr alle hier seid."  
  
"Es ist einfach schön euch zusammen zu sehen. Und wenn wir vielleicht ein bisschen helfen können... oder einfach nur da sein und euch belagern", grinste Clemens.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Das nächte Mal belagern wir dann einfach euch."  
  
"Ja, macht das. Dann können wir uns auch länger sehen."  
  
"Wann genau müsst ihr denn wieder los?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Morgen früh. Wir haben beide erst nachmittags Training."  
  
"So bald schon?"  
  
René nickte leicht. "Wir hatten schon Glück, dass es so gut geklappt hat. Immerhin sind wir mitten in der Saison."  
  
"Ja, in der nächsten Zeit wird es schwer werden, mal nen freien Tag zu finden", sagte Clemens.  
  
"Dann besuchen wir halt euch."  
  
"Aber erst nach eurer Kur bei mir in Spanien", schaltete sich Sarah ein, die in diesem Moment in der Tür erschien. "Der Teig ist fertig, ich würde dann anfangen, die Pfannkuchen zu machen."  
  
"Ja, mach!", strahlte Niels seine Schwester an.  
  
Auch die anderen nickten begeistert, was Sarah grinsen ließ. "Ich rufe euch, wenn die ersten Pfannkuchen fertig sind."  
  
"Den ersten kriegt Niels", bestimmte Rico sofort.  
  
"Das Angebot schlag ich bestimmt nicht aus. Die Pfannkuchen von meiner Schwester sind lecker", sagte Niels.  
  
"Du hast es dir verdient", lächelte Rico ihn an.  
  
Niels erwiderte das Lächeln. "Eigentlich hast du ihn dir verdient, weil du dich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert hast."  
  
"Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Außerdem... hätte ich mir jeden Tag Pfannkuchen machen können - und du musstest das Krankenhausessen ertragen. Oder hast gar nichts gekriegt."  
  
"So schlecht war das Essen im Krankenhaus gar nicht", sagte Niels.  
  
"Bis auf die zwei Wochen Nulldiät..."  
  
"Die hab ich ja nicht so... aktiv mitbekommen."  
  
"Nein, zum Glück nicht. Es war... nicht schön."  
  
"Nicht dran denken", wisperte Niels. "Das ist vorbei."  
  
"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin". Unwillkürlich zog Rico Niels näher und hielt ihn dann ganz eng an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Ist alles gut", wisperte Niels erneut und strich über Ricos Arme.  
  
"Du wirst wieder gesund."  
  
"Bin ich doch schon fast wieder. Bin nur noch ein bisschen schwach, aber sonst gehts mir gut."  
  
Das war nicht der Fall, das wusste Rico. Niels litt noch immer oft unter Kopfschmerzen und war mehr als schwach.  
  
"Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken", sagte Niels. "Ich fühle mich jeden Tag besser."  
  
 _Ich liebe ihn, da muss ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht._  
  
"Das weiß ich." Niels drückte Ricos Hand.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Rico den Druck, dann küsste er Niels' Nacken. Dann lachte er innerlich. _'ich liebe dich' - 'ich weiß' - wie bei Star Wars!_  
  
Niels lachte leise und auch René grinste breit.  
  
"Boah, René, was spionierst du hier?"  
  
"Du denkst nicht grade leise", verteidigte sich René sofort.  
  
"Du kannst auch weghören!"  
  
"Kann ich", grinste René. "Soll ich auch?"  
  
"Ja, sollst du!"  
  
"Das macht aber keinen Spaß."  
  
"Dann halt wenigstens die Klappe!"  
  
"Seid nett und vertragt euch", sagte Clemens. "Sonst bekommt ihr keine Pfannkuchen."  
  
"Den ersten kriegt eh Niels", lächelte Sarah, die mit einem Teller hereinkam, auf dem ein zusammengerollter Pfannkuchen mit dunkelroter Marmelade lag.  
  
Niels Augen leuchteten auf. "Du bist meine Heldin. Meine Superheldin!"  
  
Sarah lächelte. "Für diese Worte aus dem Mund meines kleinen Brüderchens hätte ich früher so einiges getan - und kriege ich sie für einfache Pfannkuchen!"  
  
Niels nahm den Teller entgegen und seufzte. Es war bestimmt Jahre her, dass er zuletzt Pfannkuchen gegessen hatte. Er hatte es selbst wenige Male versucht, aber es war nur eine halb gegarte, halb angebrannte Pampe geworden, da hatte er aufgegeben. Er kochte wirklich gern und viel, aber mit Süßspeisen jeder Art tat er sich einfach schwer. Leider.  
  
So war es jetzt etwas ganz besonderes... "Niels? Gleich den nächsten? Du guckst so ausgehungert, und wenn die anderen erstmal angefangen haben..."  
  
Niels nickte und hielt Sarah den Teller hin.  
  
"Und ihr... lasst die Pfannkuchen meines Bruders in Ruhe!", sah Sarah in die Runde.  
  
"Ja doch", brummte Clemens.  
  
"Dann ist gut!" Sarah verzog sich wieder in die Küche und briet weiter Pfannkuchen, und als Niels pappsatt war, wirklich pappsatt, wirklich, ganz sicher nicht mehr konnte, begann sie auch die anderen Jungs zu versorgen.  
  
"Sarah, was muss ich dir bieten, damit du als meine persönliche Köchin mit nach Bremen kommst?" fragte Clemens sie, als er schließlich auch satt war.  
  
"Dafür musst du wohl nach Spanien ziehen", grinste Sarah. "Valencia wäre bei uns in der Nähe..."  
  
"Einspruch", sagte René sofort. "Ich bin nicht nach Hamburg gezogen, damit mein Freund sich auf in den Süden macht."  
  
"Also müssen wir Sarah irgendwie entführen. Oder bestechen."  
  
"Ich bin total unbestechlich", lachte Sarah.  
  
"Dein Bruder könnte es bestimmt."  
  
"Ich halte mich da raus", sagte Niels, der mit geschlossenen Augen in Ricos Armen lag.  
  
"Satt und zufrieden", grinste Sarah ihn nur an.  
  
Niels nickte. "Sehr satt und sehr zufrieden."  
  
Sarahs Lächeln wurde milder. "Das ist schön."  
  
Rico begann wieder sacht durch Niels Haare zu streicheln. "Willst du dich ins Bett legen?"  
  
"Nee, das wäre doch schade. Es ist schön bei euch zu sein. Und eure Gedanken sind... ruhig und zufrieden. Ich merke, wie ihr alle langsam satt werdet", grinste Niels.  
  
René lachte und stellte seinen leeren Teller auf den Tisch. "Also dösen wir im Pfannkuchen-Koma vor uns hin."  
  
"So fühlt es sich an, ja", grinste Niels. "Müsstest du doch auch merken."  
  
René nickte und zog dabei Clemens enger an sich. Auch Niels schmiegte sich etwas gemütlicher an Rico und schloss die Augen.  
  
 _So ist gut. Schlaf ein bisschen..._ drangen Ricos Gedanken zu ihm. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Niels ein.


	43. Der erste Tag zu Hause

  
  
Niels wachte auf, weil er eine Bewegung spürte. Brummend öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen. Er hörte Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Seine Schwester, Clemens, René, und vor allem und am wichtigsten Rico. _Hoffentlich wacht er nicht auf, aber wenn ich noch länger so sitze, stirbt mir der Arm ab. Und ich krieg Druckstellen am Arsch. Blutende Druckstellen._  
  
Gegen seinen Willen, musste Niels lachen.  
  
 _Mist, jetzt ist er doch wach..._ "Schlaf weiter..."  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. "Will doch nicht, dass du Druckstellen bekommst. Außerdem hab ich im Krankenhaus wirklich genug geschlafen."  
  
"Dann darfst du gern wach bleiben", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Ne Stunde oder so. Gehts dir besser?"  
  
"Wenn man so aufwacht, kann es einem nur besser gehen", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Dann sollten wir das immer so machen. Das mit dem Aufwachen."  
  
"Find ich auch", sagte Niels.  
  
Er sah sich mit müden Augen um. Ihre Gäste saßen um sie herum und sahen sie an - und René grinste breit.  
  
"Was grinst du so?"  
  
"Eure Gedanken... eine einzige rosa-verliebte Suppe. Mit Herzcheneinlage."  
  
"Als ob das bei dir und Clemens am Anfang anders war."  
  
"Das hab ich nie bezweifelt. Aber es ist nett das zu beobachten."  
  
"Oller Spanner", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ich kann gar nichts dafür", behauptete René scheinheilig.  
  
 _Wers glaubt!_  
  
 _Ihr denkt zu laut._  
  
"Ich denke überhaupt nicht laut, oder Niels?"  
  
"Nein, du denkst..." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Niels' Lippen. "Du denkst wundervoll."  
  
Rico nickte und sah zu René. "Siehst du. Meine Gedanken sind wundervoll, du Banause!"  
  
"Nur, wenn man die Welt durch rosaroten Wackelpudding anguckt!"  
  
"Ich mag rosaroten Wackelpudding", meinte Niels lachend.  
  
"Ich auch", lächelte Rico verliebt und begann Niels über den Bauch zu streicheln. Niels gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und schloss für einen Moment wieder die Augen. Auch das hatten sie im Krankenhaus nie machen können, so genoss er es umso mehr. Einfach mit seinem Freund auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und sich verwöhnen lassen. Ganz gemütlich.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich mit dem Arzt über ne Kur gesprochen?" fragte Sarah.  
  
"Der meinte, das müsste mein Hausarzt machen. Aber er war ganz zuversichtlich, dass das klappen kann."  
  
"Gut, sonst bekommt der Arzt auch Ärger mit mir", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Ich werde ihm mit meiner großen Schwester drohen", lachte Niels.  
  
"Droh ihm lieber mit einer Horde ärgerlicher Fußballer, das wirkt bestimmt mehr", meinte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Das wäre dann die verschärfte Variante", meinte Niels. Er drehte sich leicht auf dem Sofa und schmiegte sich an Rico. Der lächelte ihn an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Es war wunderschön hier so zu sitzen, fand Niels, mit den Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, und vor allem in Ricos Armen. So fühlte er sich einfach rundum wohl.  
  
Später bereitete René das Abendessen vor, ganz gemütlich, wobei der ganze Tag ganz gemütlich war. erst am nächsten Morgen wollten sie sich wieder um Niels' Fitness kümmern, heute sollte er erstmal nur zu Hause ankommen.  
  
"Wir hauen dann auch ab", sagte René, nachdem sie nach dem Essen noch eine Weile zusammengesessen hatten. "Wir kommen morgen früh aber nochmal her, bevor wir wieder in den Norden abdampfen."  
  
"Und ihr bringt mich wieder her", darauf bestand Sarah.   
  
"Ja, klar", sagte Clemens.  
  
"Okay, dann holen wir jetzt schnell unsere Sachen. Ihr beiden kommt alleine zurecht?"  
  
"Klar", sagte Rico.  
  
"Wenn was ist, dann ruft an", versicherte sich René bei seinem Bruder, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und verschwanden.  
  
"Und wie gehts dir?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
Niels lächelte leicht. "Phantastisch. Es ist... unglaublich. Ich glaub, ich hab das noch nie erlebt, dass Gedanken so schön ruhig sein können. Aber heute, das war so harmonisch. Und jetzt nur noch du..."  
  
"War also nicht zu viel für dich?"  
  
"Nein. Weißt du - wenn du hier bist, bei mir, dann ist es so entspannend... Außerdem hab ich zwischendurch ja auch geschlafen."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sagst du es mir, ja?"  
  
"Mach ich. Oder ich penn einfach ein", grinste Niels und schmiegte sich einfach an ihn.  
  
"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Fernseh gucken?" fragte Rico. "Oder willst du ins Bett?"  
  
"Lass uns im Bett Fernseh gucken", schlug Niels vor.  
  
"Perfekt", grinste Rico. "Allerdings musst du mich dann los lassen."  
  
"Kannst du uns nicht einfach ins Bett beamen? Einfach so... schschschschinggg?"  
  
"Sorry, da sind die Akkus leer."  
  
"Mist, also doch gehen." Träge richtete sich Niels auf und schob die Beine von der Kante.  
  
"Aber schön langsam", sagte Rico. _Nicht, dass du mir umkippst._  
  
"Mach ich schon nicht. Hab mich doch lange genug ausgeruht."  
  
"Gerade deshalb ja. Du hast die ganze Zeit gelegen, nicht, dass dein Kreislauf schlapp macht."  
  
"Ich mach schon langsam", gab Niels nach, bestand aber darauf wenigstens alleine zu gehen. Erst ins Bad, dann ins Bett. Rico blieb zwar in der Nähe, ließ Niels aber machen. Er war zwar nicht besonders schnell, schaffte aber alles auch im Stehen und zog sich auch fast alleine aus - lediglich die Socken waren wieder Ricos Aufgabe. Wenn sich Niels nach unten beugte, meldete sich sein Kopf heftig, und Schwindel setzte ein.  
  
Schließlich war er doch ziemlich erleichtert, als er endlich neben Rico im Bett lag. "Ich hab echt keine Kondition mehr", murmelte er.  
  
"Nein, woher auch? Vom wochenlang-im-Bett-liegen? Aber das kommt schon wieder. Vielleicht können wir morgen mal ein bisschen raus. Was hältst du von einem leckeren Eisbecher?"  
  
"Viel", sagte Niels sofort.  
  
"Na, dann machen wir das doch. Wir... fahren ein Stück mit dem Auto, und dann gehen wir ganz gemütlich hin. Ich hab da schon was im Kopf."  
  
"Hoffentlich haben wir dann schönes Wetter", sagte Niels und kuschelte sich enger an Rico.  
  
"Bestimmt. Ist doch Sommer", war Rico zuversichtlich. Er zog Niels näher an sich und sah ihn intensiv an. _Würd ihn gern küssen..._  
  
"Was hält dich auf?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Du bist müde", sagte Rico leise, dann schob er sich noch ein wenig näher und legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf Niels'.  
  
"Nicht zu müde für einen Kuss", wisperte Niels gegen Ricos Lippen. Darauf sagte Rico nichts mehr, sondern drückte seine Lippen nur ein wenig fester an Niels'. Nach einem Moment öffnete Niels vorsichtig die Lippen und strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Ricos. Rico fühlte es sofort in seinem Bauch kribbeln, ganz aufgeregt, als er Niels' Zungenspitzte hereinließ und mit seiner berührte.   
  
Der Kuss blieb ruhig. Ganz weich und zärtlich, ohne, dass einer von ihnen weiterging. Niels fühlte, wie seine Augenlider sich flatternd schlossen, ganz genießerisch.  
  
Als sie sich später voneinander lösten, lächelten sie beide glücklich. "Könnt ich stundenlang machen", murmelte Niels und lehnte sich wieder vor. Wie seine Hand auf Ricos Hintern gerutscht war, wusste er nicht, aber es fühlt sich gut an.  
  
 _Seine Hand fühlt sich so gut an_ , hörte er Ricos Gedanken. Das bestärkte ihn, etwas fester zuzugreifen und den runden Hintern zu streicheln. Rico gab ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich.  
Er fühlte Niels leise lachen, dann wiederholte er die Bewegung und zog Rico damit noch näher an sich.  
  
 _Wirklich schön_ dachte Rico und schob nun eine Hand auf Niels unteren Rücken.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels zustimmend, er wollte sich einfach nicht aus dem Kuss lösen. Ganz leicht strich Rico mit seiner Hand über das Shirt, bewegte sich dabei aber immer weiter nach unten. Irgendwann war er am Ende des Shirts angekommen, und seine Hand berührte nackte Haut. Er spürte, wie Niels bei der Berührung leicht in den Kuss seufzte. Innerlich jubelte er auf, es fühlte sich einfach gut an, und dass es Niels auch gefiel...  
  
"Bist... verführerisch", nuschelte Niels als Antwort auf Ricos Gedanken.  
  
 _Das bin ich gerne... verführe dich gerne, Niels._  
  
Niels wurde ganz warm bei dem Gedanken.   
  
"Dann... mach weiter", raunte er gegen Ricos Lippen. Rico lächelte und schob seine Hand nun vollständig unter Niels Shirt.  
  
Die warme, feste Haut über dem schlanken, sehnigen Körper fühlte sich phantastisch an. Er schob auch seine zweite Hand auf Niels Rücken und ließ seine Finger an Niels Wirbelsäule entlang streichen. Er spürte, wie sich Niels ihm näherschob, sich förmlich an ihn drängte. Unwillkürlich vertiefte Rico den Kuss, ließ ihn leidenschaftlicher werden. Und Niels erwiderte ihn mindestens ebenso leidenschaftlich. Auch Niels Hand hatte sich inzwischen unter Ricos Shirt geschoben und erkundete die nackte Haut.  
  
Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über Ricos Rücken, ganz zärtlich, die Wirbelsäule entlang, hoch und runter, und erkundete so Ricos Körper. _Ob ich ihn fragen kann, ob wir die Shirts ausziehen wollen? Ich will ihn nicht überfordern..._  
  
Für einen Moment löste sich Niels aus dem Kuss. "Wenn du mich überfordern willst... dann musst du ganz andere Sachen anstellen", grinste er atemlos und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf.   
  
Rico grinste breit und schnell zog er sich sein eigenes Shirt aus und warf es von sich. Dann schmiegte er sich wieder an Niels, Haut an Haut, das erste Mal. Fast zeitgleich seufzten sie. Rico grinste leicht, es war einfach zu schön. Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich noch dichter an Niels.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine Haut so weich ist", murmelte Niels kaum hörbar.  
  
Rico schloss die Augen und streichelte Niels weiterhin über den Rücken, über die unglaublich zarte Haut. "Deine auch..." Wie sie sich wohl anfühlte, wenn man nicht jede Rippe darunter spürte?  
  
"Bin ganz schön dürr geworden", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Ich päppel dich schon wieder auf", versprach Rico.  
  
"Die Pfannkuchen heute waren ein guter Anfang", grinste Niels.  
  
"Wir müssen also Sarah noch ein bisschen hierbehalten", lächelte Rico.  
  
"Lange wird sie nicht mehr bleiben können", vermutete Niels. "Die Mädchen vermissen bestimmt ihre Mama."  
  
"Dann päppelt sie dich halt in Spanien auf", grinste Rico.  
  
"Und nach den drei Wochen wiege ich dann ne Tonne", lachte Niels.  
  
"Immerhin bist du dann nicht mehr so knochig", grinste Rico und küsste ihn. Niels erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Zärtlich und ein wenig träge, wie Rico feststellte. Klar, der Tag war anstrengend für Niels gewesen. Im Krankenhaus hatte er viel mehr und länger geschlafen. Sein Körper musste sich erst wieder auf einen normalen Rhythmus umstellen. Außerdem wurde er bestimmt auch durch die Krankheit noch immer schnell müde. _Schlaf_ , dachte er deswegen in Niels’ Richtung  
  
Niels löste sich aus dem Kuss und lächelte schläfrig. "Gute Nacht Rico."  
  
"Dir auch. Schlaf gut - und träum was Süßes", wünschte Rico ihm leise.  
  
"Werd ich bestimmt", nuschelte Niels und kuschelte sich eng an Rico. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.


	44. Frühstück mit der ganzen Familie

  
  
Ein leises, zurückhaltendes Geräusch ließ Rico am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Es war ein klacken, kratzen, knarzen. Dann war es leise. Einen Moment später ein leises Rumpeln, Schritte, leise Stimmen.  
  
Irritiert öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Nichts weiter. Dann wieder leise Geräusche. Und ein leises Klopfen an die Schlafzimmertür. Niels neben ihm brummte. Rico zog ihn fester an sich und sah zur Tür. Ganz vorsichtig wurde in diesem Moment die Klinke nach unten gedrückt. "... Rico auf. Ausschlafen können die beiden, wenn wir wieder weg sind", drang Renés Stimme zu ihm.  
  
Irgendwie war Rico jetzt doch erleichtert, dass es nur René war, und Clemens. "Guten Morgen", wünschte Rico leise.  
  
"Morgen Kleiner", grinste René.  
  
 _Guten Morgen... wie spät ist es?_  
  
 _Kurz nach 8_  
  
 _Geht ja sogar noch... Wann müsst ihr weiter?_  
  
 _Wir wollten noch in Ruhe mit euch frühstücken und ich wollte noch ne kleine Übungseinheit mit Niels abhalten. Wegen dem Ausblenden der Gedanken._  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Macht ihr Frühstück, während wir aufstehen?"  
  
"Machen wir. Dann weck deinen Schatz mal."  
  
Rico lächelte und begann Niels' Rücken zu streicheln. _Komm, Niels, wach auf, hm? René und Clemens sind da, und Sarah auch._ Er flüsterte weiter. "Hm, magst du aufwachen? Die anderen sind da... und wir wollen frühstücken."  
  
Erneut brummte Niels. "Jetzt schon?"  
  
"Wir können danach wieder ins Bett gehen", lächelte Rico ihn an. Niels lächelte leicht und schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
  
 _Er sieht zum Anbeißen aus, so verschlafen._  
  
"Ich dachte, das Frühstück gibts draußen in der Küche", lachte Niels.  
  
"Du bist die Vorspeise", lächelte Rico.  
  
"Spinner", wisperte Niels. Rico lächelte leicht und küsste Niels leicht.  
  
"Es ist schön so aufzuwachen. Mit einem Kuss und so... warm."  
  
"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Rico. "Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen."  
  
"Werden wir", flüsterte Niels und strich Rico über die Wange.  
  
Rico lächelte leicht. "Ja, das werden wir."  
  
"Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig", rief Clemens aus der Küche.  
  
"Na? Was meinst du?", fragte Rico Niels mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Kaffee klingt nicht schlecht", meinte Niels.  
  
"Na dann komm. Nur kurz was überziehen und gucken, was die anderen sonst noch so zum Frühstück gemacht haben."  
  
"Ich rieche... Rührei", sagte Niels. "Jedenfalls hoffe ich ganz inständig, dass ich das rieche. Sarah kann nämlich auch tolles Rührei machen."  
  
"Sarah kann wohl alles kochen", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels nickte. "Viel hab ich mir von ihr abgeguckt."  
  
"Stimmt, du kannst ja auch kochen", grinste Rico ihn an.  
  
"Für mich reichts", sagte Niels grinsend. "Und du hast dich bisher auch nicht beschwert."  
  
"Nein, würde ich auch nie. Solange du kochst, muss ich nicht."  
  
"Ich werds dir schon noch beibringen", lachte Niels.  
  
"Viel Glück...", grinste Rico. "Los, lass uns aufstehen, ja?"  
  
Niels nickte und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.  
  
"Gehts mit deinem Kopf?", fragte Rico gleich besorgt.  
  
"Geht schon", meinte Niels.  
  
"Schön langsam..." Rico hockte neben Niels auf dem Bett, immer bereit ihm zu helfen.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich mach langsam", sagte Niels.  
  
"Dann ist gut. Soll ich... schon Klamotten holen?"  
  
"Das wär lieb", sagte Niels. Wenigstens aufstehen wollte er alleine. Ganz vorsichtig schob er seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Um ehrlich zu sein brauchte er schon etwas um gerade vor dem Bett zu stehen, aber er schaffte es.  
  
"Gehts" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar", meinte Niels und zog sein Shirt über. Rico behielt Niels genau im Auge, um ihm im Notfall helfen zu können. Aber er schaffte es und ging schließlich auch ohne Hilfe zur Küche. "Oh, es gibt tatsächlich Rührei! Sarah, ich lass dich nicht mehr weg."  
  
Sarah lachte auf. "Dass man dich mit so wenig so glücklich machen kann."  
  
"Das ist eine gewisse Grundglücklichkeit, die schon in ihm steckt", grinste Rico. "Und die kann man dann natürlich noch toppen."  
  
"Ich muss euch offenbar nicht fragen, ob ihr gut geschlafen gehabt". meinte Sarah.  
  
Niels lachte leicht. "Sehr gut."  
  
"Dann setzt euch. Frühstück ist so gut wie fertig."  
  
Niels rutschte auf die Küchenbank und griff nach Ricos Hand. Der ließ sich nur zu gern neben ihn ziehen. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Clemens und René, und Sarah nahm vor Kopf Platz, als sie das Rührei serviert hatte. Das Frühstück war gut, vor allem Sarahs Rührei kam gut an. Nach einer kurzen Gedankenausblendeübungseinheit mussten Clemens und René aufbrechen. Herzlich verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
 _Pass gut auf meinen Bruder auf_ , dachte René, als er Niels umarmte.  
  
 _Mach ich, versprochen._  
  
 _Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Das mein Bruder jetzt nicht mehr allein ist. Und du auch nicht mehr._  
  
 _Ich bin auch froh - ganz egoistisch. Rico hätte es besser treffen können. Einfacher. Aber... es ist so schön._  
  
 _Wieso besser? Du bist toll, Niels. Und du passt gut zu Rico._  
  
 _Weils mit mir... mit uns halt nicht leicht ist_ , erklärte Niels.  
  
 _Beziehungen sind nie leicht, und ihr beide habt schon ne ganze Menge durchgestanden. Euch bringt nichts mehr so leicht auseinander._  
  
Niels lächelte. _Dein Bruder ist toll..._  
  
 _Weiß ich. Aber du bist auch toll_  
  
 _Danke.._  
  
René lächelte und drückte Niels noch einmal. "Ruft an, wenn ihr was wegen Spanien wisst, ja?"  
  
"Ja, klar, machen wir", versprach Niels.  
  
"Gut. Dann lass dich noch ein bisschen von deiner Schwester verwöhnen."  
  
"Mach ich. Machen wir. Und danach verwöhn ich deinen Bruder."  
  
René grinste. "Darauf freut er sich schon, glaub ich."  
  
"Klar tut er das. Und ich mich auch."  
  
 _Wenn du nen Tipp willst, ruf nur an_ dachte René und grinste breit.  
  
 _Mach ich_ , grinste Niels ihn an, dann stellte René sich wieder gerade hin.  
  
"Fertig mit eurem geheimen Gespräch?" fragte Clemens.  
  
"Ja, sind wir", grinste René breit. "Wenn du auch fertig bist, können wir los."  
  
"Ich darf Niels aber auch noch Tschüß sagen, oder?" fragte Clemens.  
  
"Na gut", erlaubte René großzügig.  
  
"Du bist ein Schatz", lachte Clemens.  
  
Dann beugte er sich zu Niels. "Also - halt die Ohren steif. Und wenn du Probleme mit deinem Adler hast, ich hab Erfahrungen mit der Gattung."  
  
"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich... Anleitungen zur artgerechten Haltung brauche", grinste Niels.  
  
Clemens lachte auf. "Ganz genau!"  
  
"Es war echt schön, dass du hier warst, Clemens", sagte Niels.  
  
"Als nächstes seid ihr beide dran."  
  
Niels nickte. "Muss mir Renés neues Heim ja mal angucken."  
  
"Ist nett geworden, der Horst", lachte Clemens und drückte noch einmal seine Schulter. "So, wir müssen jetzt echt. Wir sehen uns, wenn ihr in den Norden kommt."  
  
"Fahrt vorsichtig", sagte Niels.  
  
"Machen wir... ich pass auf ihn auf."  
  
Schließlich schafften René und Clemens es, sich loszueisen und sie verschwanden nach unten zu ihrem Wagen. Sarah, Niels und Rico blieben noch weiter am Frühstückstisch sitzen.  
  
"Wie lange kannst du eigentlich noch bleiben?" fragte Rico Sarah.  
  
"Drei, vier Tage. Und am liebsten würd ich euch beide dann gleich mitnehmen."  
  
"Ich muss erstmal nen Termin bei meinem Arzt machen", sagte Niels. "Und dann... keine Ahnung, wie schnell sowas geht."  
  
"Zu lange wird es schon nicht dauern, immerhin musst du jetzt behandelt werden, und nicht in einem halben Jahr."  
  
"Ich ruf nachher gleich an, ok?"  
  
"Okay, mach das. Dann können wir schon anfangen zu planen, und ich kann mich in der Kurklinik erkundigen."  
  
"So, und was machen wir drei heute Schönes?" fragte Rico. "So wies aussieht, wird es draußen schön."  
  
"Du hast mir einen riesigen Eisbecher versprochen", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Rico.  
  
Sarah überlegte kurz. "Dafür ist es jetzt aber noch zu kalt. Was haltet ihr davon: Heute Vormittag gucken wir mal, ob wir das mit der Kur klären können, und zur Belohnung gibts dann heute Nachmittag den Eisbecher?"  
  
"Ja das klingt nach nem guten Plan", sagte Rico.  
  
"Okay, dann... dann rufe ich erstmal in Spanien an, und ihr klärt das mit den Ärzten?", schlug Sarah vor und zückte schon ihr Handy.  
  
"Soll ich dir das Telefon holen?" fragte Rico Niels.  
  
"Nee, ich geh ins Wohnzimmer. Da ist es bequemer." Er stand langsam auf und ging konzentriert, aber schon etwas schneller als am Vortag die paar Schritte ins Nebenzimmer. Hier ließ er sich aufs Sofa sinken und begann zu telefonieren. Auch Sarah zog sich zurück, ins Schlafzimmer, und telefonierte, während Rico in der Küche aufräumte.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Rico den Geschirrspüler angestellt und ging zurück zu. Der telefonierte anscheinend gerade mit seiner Krankenkasse und schilderte seine Situation. Als er Rico kommen hörte, rutschte er ein wenig zur Seite, machte Platz für ihn, und lehnte sich dann an ihn. Rico legte einen Arm um Niels Schulter und strich ihm zärtlich über den Oberarm. Er fühlte, wie Niels sich entspannte, dabei aber konzentriert weitertelefonierte. "Ok, ich besorge die Unterlagen, dann bring ich sie bei Ihnen vorbei, und wir besprechen das", schloss Niels und legte schließlich auf.  
  
"Und?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Er hat zumindest nichts grundsätzliches dagegen", meinte Niels.  
  
"Aber er will dich nochmal persönlich sprechen?"  
  
"Ja, weil es eben schon was besonderes ist. Und es gibt noch einiges an Papieren, die ich sammeln muss."  
  
"Also wird es noch dauern, bis wir fahren können", vermutete Rico.  
  
"Der Schumann eben meinte, das könnte auch schnell gehen, wenn wir uns hinterklemmen. Er will dabei auch helfen."  
  
"Kann ich auch irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Ja, du kannst mich rumkutschieren", grinste Niels. "Erstmal zur Krankenkasse, ein paar Formulare abholen, dann ins Krankenhaus und zum Hausarzt, um das ausfüllen zu lassen."  
  
"Das mach ich", sagte Rico. "Wollen wir sofort los?"  
  
"Ja, gern", lächelte Niels und stand auf. Während er sich Schuhe und Jacke anzog, sagte Rico Sarah bescheid. "Lass uns nachher noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen", bat Niels, als er endlich saß. "Bisschen Training."  
  
"Wenn du dich fit genug fühlst gern."  
  
"Ich muss ja wieder fit werden", meinte Niels.   
  
_Solange du dir nicht zu viel zumutest._  
  
"Nein, ich pass schon auf. Und du ja auch. Aber ich will wieder durch die Wohnung gehen können ohne hinterher aus der Puste zu sein."  
  
Rico nickte. "Kann ich verstehen."  
  
"Also... wollen wir dann los und schon mal was erledigen?"  
  
"Ich bin bereit, wenn du soweit bist", grinste Rico.  
  
"Dann los", nickte Niels und stand auf.  
  
Sie riefen Sarah ein kurzes "Tschüss" zu und verließen dann die Wohnung.  
  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Auto und fuhren die diversen Stellen an, die die Kur genehmigen mussten. Mit einigen Papieren, Formularen und Hochglanzbroschüren bepackt kehrten sie gegen Mittag zurück  
  
"Ich hab Hunger", grinste Rico, als er vor dem Haus parkte. "Meinst du Sarah kocht uns was?"  
  
"Ich glaub, sie ist wohl schon fertig:"  
  
"Hat sie dir verraten, was sie machen wollten?"  
  
"Nee, sie meinte, sie würde uns überraschen wollen."  
  
Rico grinste. "Ich mag Überraschungsessen."  
  
"Du magst jedes Essen, solange du nicht kochen musst. Du, wollen wir hier parken, und wir gehen den Rest?" Sie befanden sich jetzt noch einige hundert Meter von Niels' Wohnung entfernt.  
  
"Ok", nickte Rico und parkte den Wagen.  
  
Langsam stieg Niels aus, dann ging er ruhig und konzentriert den Weg entlang. Rico blieb neben ihm und griff irgendwann sogar nach Niels Hand. Es war irgendwie... selbstverständlich. Und für die Passanten war es offensichtlich auch kein außergewöhnlicher Anblick. Hin und wieder drehte sich jemand zu ihnen um, drei pubertäre Mädchen tuschelten, aber ansonsten war es einfach schön zusammen spazieren zu gehen.  
  
Er war wirklich dankbar, dass er sich nicht wie René und Clemens verstecken musste. Es schien immer, als würde es den beiden nichts ausmachen, zumal ihre engsten Freunde und auch so einige Mitspieler Bescheid wussten, aber dennoch fehlte bei den beiden etwas. Alleine, dass sie immer nur heimlich zum anderen fahren konnten.  
  
"Die beiden haben sich damit abgefunden", sagte Niels leise. "Und wenn sie irgendwann mal nicht mehr Fußball spielen, dann können sie ja auch eine normale Beziehung führen."  
  
Rico nickte leicht. _Trotzdem nicht einfach... Die beiden wollen bestimmt auch einfach mal so durch die Gegend gehen wie wir jetzt._  
  
Niels nickte. "Aber die Alternativen wären... nicht schön. Entweder gar keine Beziehung oder ein öffentliches Outing."  
  
"Und beides ist nicht möglich. Bei den beiden liegt 'Keine Beziehung' nicht drin, und das Outing stellen wir uns besser gar nicht vor."  
  
"Genau. Also müssen sie halt das Beste daraus machen."  
  
 _Und wir... auch._ Bei dem Gedanken lehnte er sich zur Seite und küsste Niels halb auf die Wange, halb auf den Mundwinkel.  
  
Niels drehte sich zu ihm und grinste. "Das war das Beste?"  
  
"Ich könnte dich jetzt auch hier flachlegen, aber dann kriegen wir Ärger wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses. Und nachher dürfen wir nicht nach Spanien einreisen."  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Ich hatte eigentlich nur an nen harmlosen Kuss gedacht, du Schwerenöter."  
  
"Das wär aber auch nicht das Beste", erwiderte Rico das Lachen und küsste Niels nun direkt auf die Lippen.  
  
"Schön", sagte Niels und drückte Ricos Hand. "Jetzt schaff ich die letzten paar Schritte auch noch."  
  
"Wie gut, dass wir dopen dürfen", grinste Rico. "Ich dope dich zwischendurch gern noch mal."  
  
"Vielleicht nach der Hälfte der Treppe", schlug Niels lachend vor.  
  
"Okay, dann nehmen wir sie mal in Angriff. Oder... oder willst du lieber Pause machen?  
  
"Nein, Pause mache ich oben", sagte Niels entschlossen.  
  
"Gut, dann nehmen wir die böse Treppe mal in Angriff."  
  
Niels grinste schief und schloss die Haustür auf. 


	45. Verwöhnt von Sarah

  
  
Nils wohnte ja zum Glück nicht weit oben, aber die Treppen würden trotzdem anstrengend werden. Schließlich war der ganze Vormittag nicht ohne gewesen, und der Spaziergang erst recht. Aber beides hatte gute getan, und auch die Treppen würden hilfreich sein. So ging er langsam, Schritt für Schritt, die Stufen hoch. Im ersten Stock hielt er kurz inne, ehe er die letzten Stufen in Angriff nach.  
  
Oben zog Rico ihn kurz an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich, _hast dir ne Belohnung verdient._ , dann schloss er die Tür auf. Wenig später erschien Sarah im Flur, die offenbar den Schlüssel gehört hatte. "Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder. Ich wollte schon anrufen, wann ihr kommt."  
  
"Wir haben etwas länger gebraucht", erklärte Niels leise und zugegebenermaßen etwas geschafft.  
  
"Habt ihr denn alles erledigt?"  
  
"Alles, was wir so machen konnten. Jetzt müssen die Ärzte ein paar Formulare ausfüllen und so. Aber in den nächsten Tagen soll es weitergehen. Und was hast du so erreicht?"  
  
"Ich war einkaufen und hab hier ein bisschen aufgeräumt", sagte Sarah. "Wäsche gewaschen und so nen Kram."  
  
"Ich geb dich einfach nicht mehr her", lächelte Niels sie an und umarmte sie, allerdings nicht ganz so fest wie er gewollt hatte - seine Kräfte schwanden nun doch.  
  
"Komm ab mit dir aufs Sofa, ich mach schnell das Essen fertig", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Nur, wenn mein Freund mitkommt", lächelte Niels Rico an.  
  
"Kommt er", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Dann ist ja gut", seufzte Sarah gespielt erleichtert. "Rico, kannst du was zu trinken mitnehmen?"  
  
"Klar. Dann kann ich mal gucken, was es zu Essen gibt", grinste Rico.  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Bist ja genauso schlimm wie meine beiden Mädchen!"  
  
"Ich bin nur wissensdurstig. Außerdem möchte Niels das bestimmt auch wissen."  
  
"Ja, ja", seufzte Sarah. "Gibt Nudeln mit Gulasch, so, wie Oma das immer gemacht hat."  
  
"Oh, wie lecker!" sagte Rico begeistert.   
  
"Na, dann hab ich ja richtig getroffen. Also, hier die Gläser... Cola... dann geh mal zu deinem Freund."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico und strahlte sie an. Sarah lächelte ihn nur an, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um das essen.  
  
Rico trug die Gläser und die Cola ins Wohnzimmer, wo Niels auf der Couch saß. "Hey", sprach Rico ihn an, dann setzte er sich neben ihn.  
  
"Gulasch also", sagte Niels grinsend. "Auch sehr lecker. Sarah verwöhnt uns."  
  
"Sarah ist toll. Darf ich sie adoptieren?"  
  
Niels lachte. "Musst du sie fragen. Sie hat da ihren eigenen Kopf."  
  
"Hm - vielleicht krieg ich sie ja zu dir dazu?", fragte Rico und schmiegte sich an ihn. Niels drehte den Kopf und küsste Ricos Stirn. "Hm", machte der leise und schloss leicht die Augen.  
  
"Sitzen tut gut", wisperte Niels.  
  
"War zu viel, oder?", fragte Rico schuldbewusst.  
  
"Nein, es war gut", sagte Niels. "Nur die Treppen waren scheiße."  
  
"Du wirst sie weiterhin laufen müssen, wenn wir runterwollen."  
  
"Und jedes mal wird es ein bisschen besser gehen", sagte Niels optimistisch.  
  
"Ja, ganz bestimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir nächstes Mal vor der Treppe wirklich ein bisschen... Pause machen." Er lächelte Niels an und beugte sich vor.  
  
"Pause ja?" fragte Niels zwinkernd.  
  
"Nur eine ganz kleine", grinste Rico und küsste ihn leicht.  
  
"Hm... oder vielleicht auch ein bisschen länger", meinte Niels und küsste Rico nun seinerseits.  
  
"Wir können auch eine ganz lange Pause machen."  
  
"Du meinst, damit alle Passanten neidisch werden können, was ich für einen tollen Freund hab?" grinste Niels.  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Bestimmt! Bei dem... Doping!"  
  
"Aber nicht, dass du dann auf die Liste der verbotenen Substanzen kommst", meinte Niels nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, ich behalte dich doch lieber ganz für mich."  
  
"Ich möchte auch lieber nur dich dopen."  
  
"Gut", flüsterte Niels. Rico lächelte leicht und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Niels schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig von Ricos Küssen einnehmen. Sie waren so wundevoll! So zärtlich und liebevoll, und gleichzeitig... erregend. Die Küsse waren vollkommen, anders konnte er sie nicht beschreiben. So war Niels wirklich etwas enttäuscht, als Sarah mit dem Essen ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
  
"Na, hab ich euch gestört?" fragte Sarah grinsend, als sie Ricos rote Wangen und den ziemlich verklärten Blick ihres Bruders sah.  
  
"Hm - naja... ähm", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Du hast ganz rote Wangen", sagte Sarah neckend.  
  
"Ist... ziemlich warm hier...", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", nickte Sarah und reichte Rico einen Teller. "Oder soll ich dir lieber nen Salat holen? Ich meine, wo es doch so warm hier ist..."  
  
"Nein, nein, das Gulasch ist ok", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Dann lass es dir schmecken."  
  
"Danke... guten Appetit", wünschte Rico in die Runde. Niels und Sarah nickten, dann machten sich alle drei über ihr Gulasch her. Es war köstlich, was sie immer wieder betonten - in den kurzen Pausen zwischen dem Essen.  
  
"Und jetzt einen schönen Mittagsschlaf, damit nachher wieder Platz für mein Eis ist", sagte Niels, als er sich schließlich satt und zufrieden zurücksinken ließ.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Hier oder im Schlafzimmer?"  
  
"Schlafzimmer", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Dann komm", setzte sich Rico auf und half Niels hoch. Niels lachte und umarmte Rico, sobald er stand. Rico kicherte leise und zog ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Los ab mit euch", sagte Sarah. "Ich werd mir jetzt nämlich ne schöne DVD einlegen, während ihr beide... Mittagsschlaf haltet."  
  
Niels und Rico lachten leise. "Aber guck dir keinen Schmuddelkram an!"  
  
"Du hast Schmuddeldvds?" fragte Sarah gespielt schokiert.  
  
Tatsächlich wurde Niels jetzt rot. "Such einfach nicht zu tief..."  
  
"Ok, ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen", sagte Sarah sofort.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Rico küsste Niels grinsend auf die Wange. "Komm ab ins Bett."  
  
Niels lächelte leicht und ließ sich von Rico ins Schlafzimmer führen. Leise schlossen sie die Tür und ließen sich einfach nebeneinander aufs Bett fallen. Einen Moment lagen sie so, dann drehte sich Rico zu Niels und schmiegte sich an ihn. _Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist._  
  
"Das wäre mein Text", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Dann sind wir halt beide froh", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Dann lass uns einfach mal froh sein", lächelte Niels und drehte sich leicht auf die Seite.  
  
"Müde?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Bisschen. Außerdem wollen wir nachher ja noch mal raus."  
  
"Dann lass uns wirklich schlafen", meinte Rico. Ihm selbst würde das nach den ganzen Wochen mit wenig Ruhe auch gut tun.  
  
"Du hast es dir wirklich auch verdient", sagte Niels ernst. "Du hast echt viel für mich gemacht."  
  
"Das hab ich gern gemacht. Das tue ich gern", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem hast du dir Ruhe und so... verdient."  
  
Rico lächelte und küsste Niels auf die Nasenspitze. Der rutschte etwas zur Seite und zerrte die Decke unter sich hervor. Rico half ihm und wenig später lagen sie unter der Decke. Niels kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss wieder de Augen.  
  
 _Schlaf gut_  
  
"Du auch, Rico", wisperte Niels. Wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	46. Eisessen

  
  
Ein leises Klopfen weckte Rico wenig später wieder auf. "Rico? Niels?"  
  
"Hm? Was...?"  
  
"Es ist schon vier... wenn ihr noch Eis essen wollt...?"  
  
Rico gähnte und sah zu Niels. "Aufwachen... da wartet ein Eisbecher auf dich..."  
  
Ganz träge öffnete Niels die Augen. "Hmm?", machte er müde.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Eis - oder willst du lieber weiterschlafen?"  
  
"Eis?", fragte Niels im Halbschlaf. "Ja, Eis klingt gut."  
  
"Dann musst du aufstehen."  
  
"Hmm... blöde Idee. Aber vermutlich... muss ich."  
  
"Wir können auch im Bett bleiben und morgen Eis essen gehen", meinte Rico.  
  
"Nee, nee, lass uns raus und runter. Wetter ist schön, und im Bett gelegen habe ich lange genug."  
  
"Du musst auch nicht viel laufen", versprach Rico.  
  
"Sollte ich aber. Ist halt nur gerade so gemütlich."  
  
"Du bist heute doch schon gelaufen", meinte Rico und hauchte einen Kuss auf Niels Wange.  
  
"Ich hab aber Lust, noch ein wenig zu gehen."  
  
Rico lachte. "Ok, ok, dann laufen wir noch ein bisschen. Aber erstmal müssen wir dieses wundervolle Bett verlassen.  
  
"Es wird nachher noch auf uns warten", lächelte Niels. ihn an und setzte sich auf.  
  
Auch Rico setzte sich auf und streckte sich. "So ein Mittagsschlaf ist gar nichts so übel."  
  
"Nö, könnte man sich dran gewöhnen."  
  
"Wenn man sich dabei nicht so schrecklich faul vorkommen würde", grinste Rico.  
  
"Wir sind nicht faul. Wir... erholen uns."  
  
"Oh ja, das klingt gleich viel besser!"  
  
"Also... kommst du?", fragte Rico und rutschte von der Matratze. Niels nickte und folgte ihm langsam.  
  
Sarah wartete schon auf sie, grinste aber nur, als sie die beiden sah. "Wir haben nichts gemacht", sagte Niels sofort. "Nur geschlafen."  
  
Sarah grinste nur weiter, sagte aber nichts. "Geschlafen, Sarah. Nebeneinander. Das Sandmännchen war da", sagte Niels nun aber ebenfalls grinsend.  
  
"Hmm... stimmt, ich hab da vorhin Trippelschritte gehört. Dann war das also das Sandmännchen. Brav."  
  
"Und weil wir so brav waren, gibts jetzt Eis", sagte Rico.  
  
"Klar gibts Eis. Mit Spaziergang oder ohne?"  
  
"Mit einem kleinen Spaziergang", sagte Niels.  
  
"Und... nehmt ihr einen Anstandswauwau mit?"  
  
"Natürlich kommst du mit", sagte Rico. "Und ich geb das Eis aus."  
  
"Na, dann kann ich gar nicht nein sagen", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Wollen wir dann los oder möchte sich noch jemand umziehen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Nee, lass uns los", bat Niels und zog sich - langsam - die Schuhe an.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja... das mit dem Bücken geht noch nicht so ganz." Rico lächelte und half Niels schnell mit den Schuhen, dann zog er sich fertig an.  
  
"Los?", fragte Sarah sie schließlich. "Wohin willst du mit uns?"  
  
"Wird noch nicht verraten", grinste Rico.  
  
Sarah grummelte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, sondern stieg mit den beiden ins Auto. An einem kleinen Park hielt Rico und parkte den Wagen, von hier aus wollten sie zu Fuß gehen.  
  
"Es ist auch nicht weit", sagte Rico zu Niels.  
  
"Nein, ich weiß. Und ein paar Schritte tun uns allen gut." Rico lächelte und griff nach Niels Hand. Sarah lächelte nur, als sie das sah. Niels war wirklich in guten Händen.   
  
Niels sah kurz zu seiner Schwester und lächelte sie an. _Ja, grins du nur... dein Freund ist echt toll... ich freu mich für dich._  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Niels.  
  
 _Halt ihn dir fest - so einen tollen findest du so schnell nicht wieder_ Niels nickte leicht und drückte dabei Ricos Hand. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn wieder herzugeben. Und so, wie Ricos Gedanken sich anhörten, würde der ihn auch nicht gehen lassen.  
  
Sie brachten gute 15 Minuten, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie sich wirklich zeit ließen. Nicht nur, weil Niels noch nicht wieder so schnell konnte, sondern auch, weil sie alle drei den kleinen Spaziergang genossen.  
  
"Manchmal vergess ich echt, dass Köln auch so schöne Ecken hat", meinte Sarah lächelnd.  
  
"Bist einfach viel zu selten hier", meinte Niels.  
  
"Ist halt nicht so einfach", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ist einfacher, wenn ich zu euch komme. Aber ab und zu müssen die Mädels auch mal nach Deutschland kommen."  
  
"Vielleicht schaffen wir es diesmal über Weihnachten zu kommen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Oh, das wäre schön. Dann machen wir es uns ganz gemütlich."  
  
 _Weihnachten... Familie… meine Eltern! Ich hab meinen Eltern noch gar nichts von Niels erzählt!_ Rico blieb bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich stehen.  
  
Auch Niels blieb stehen, schließlich wusste er gleich worum es ging. Sarah ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Meine Eltern wissen noch gar nichts", sagte Rico.  
  
"Deine Eltern... Oh", machte Sarah.  
  
"Ich war so... sie wissen nicht mal, dass ich mein Praktikum abgebrochen hab", sagte Rico und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass sie noch Suchmannschaft auf mich gehetzt haben..."  
  
"Na, wer weiß, was dein Bruder schon erzählt hat. Immerhin wissen sie, dass er auf dich aufpasst", überlegte Niels.  
  
"Ich muss sie heute Abend unbedingt anrufen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen", war Nils sich sicher. "Ruf sie ganz in Ruhe an und erklär ihnen alles, sie werden es schon verstehen. So, und nun weiter. Ich will mein Eis."  
  
Ganz langsam erreichten sie das Eiscafé am Rande des Parks und fanden auch gleich einen Platz in der Sonne. Mehrere Prospekte mit appetitlichen Eisbechern lagen aus, als sie sich darin vertieften, lief allen dreien das sprichwörtliche Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
  
"Wie soll man sich denn da entscheiden?" grinste Niels.  
  
"Ihr entscheidet gar nichts", bestimmte Sarah, nahm ihnen die Karten weg und stand auf um die Kellnerin abzufangen. Kurz sprach sie mit ihr, dann kam sie zurück.  
  
"Und was kriegen wir jetzt?" fragte Rico neugierig.  
  
"Wirst du schon sehen", grinste Sarah und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Du quälst mich", grinste Rico zurück.  
  
"Würde ich nie. Du liebst meinen Bruder."  
  
Rico lächelte und sah zu Niels. _Tu ich_  
  
Glücklich erwiderte Niels das Lächeln. Er liebte Rico auch. angestrengt dachte er daran, dachte die Worte _Ich liebe dich auch_ , in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dass Rico sie hören konnte. René konnte das schließlich auch. Andererseits war dessen Fähigkeit so viel mehr ausgeprägt. Und ganz offensichtlich klappte es nicht, denn Rico reagierte nicht auf den Gedanken. Irgendwie war Niels nun doch enttäuscht, er hatte es gehofft, zumal sie ja jetzt zusammen waren und sich viel näher standen.  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte Rico, als er Niels Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Sind hier zu viele Leute für dich?"  
  
"Du bist hier, da ist das nicht so wichtig. Sie sind dann leiser. Nein, ich... ich hatte nur was ausprobiert."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico  
  
Niels sah auf seine Hände. "Naja... ob ich dir was... sagen kann. In Gedanken. So, wie René."  
  
"Oh", sagte Rico und griff unwillkürlich nach Niels Hand. "Vielleicht... also vielleicht können wir das irgendwie üben..."  
  
Niels seufzte. "Üben sollten wie eher das Gegenteil. Hab es ja noch mit René versucht, aber wirklich besser wurde es nicht. "  
  
"Dann üben wir halt allein weiter", sagte Rico. "Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin."  
  
"Es ist nur... ich habs schon immer wieder versucht. Ich meine... ich konnte es doch, und ich habs René sogar noch beigebracht! Und jetzt...?"  
  
"Wenn du dich erholt hast, dann klappt das bestimmt auch wieder", versuchte Sarah ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Und wenn nicht?", sah Niels sie an, Rico meinte Angst in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.  
  
"Doch, es wird klappen", sagte Sarah fest.  
  
"Wenn nicht, dann komm ich in die Klapse. Oder werde Ricos siamesischer Zwilling."  
  
 _Du kommst nicht in die Klapse, sondern wir kriegen das hin. Und wenn wir halt ein paar Wochen bei René bleiben müssen, damit du das wieder lernst_ dachte Rico.  
  
Unwillkürlich lächelte Niels. Rico hielt zu ihm, würde alles tun um es wieder hinzukriegen."Danke..."  
  
"Nicht dafür. Ich will doch auch, dass es dir wieder besser geht."  
  
Niels lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich habe dir viel zu verdanken", murmelte er.  
  
Rico lehnte sich vor und küsste Niels kurz, aber sehr sanft. Auch ohne seine Gedanken hätte Niels jetzt gewusst, was er dachte. Wie sehr er ihn liebte. Er drückte fest Ricos Hand, lehnte sich für einen weiteren Kuss vor und dachte angestrengt, _Ich liebe dich auch._  
  
"Das Eis kommt Jungs", sagte Sarah in diesem Moment.  
  
"Oh", sah Rico auf, und Niels ließ ihn los. Offensichtlich hatte es wieder nicht geklappt. Dabei wünschte er es sich so sehr. Der Anblick des Eis' lenkte ihn aber sofort ab: Neben Sarahs Schokobecher stand ein riesiger Becher mit zwei Löffeln, kitschig dekoriert mit roten Herzen.  
  
"Ich dachte, das wäre passend", meinte Sarah lachend.  
  
Rico und Niels lachten beide auf. "Ja, ist es", meinte Niels. "Komm, mein Herz, fang an."  
  
Rico nahm sich einen der Löffel und probierte von dem Eis. "Wow, ist das lecker", kommentierte er sofort, kratzte wieder etwas Eis ab und hielt Niels es hin. Der lächelte, dann öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich von Rico mit dem Eis füttern.   
  
Sarah neben ihnen kicherte leise, während sie an der Waffel in ihrem Eis knabberte. "Soll ich dich auch füttern?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Nee, die Ehre gebührt Niels."  
  
"Oder Rico", meinte Niels, der inzwischen auch seinen Löffel gegriffen hatte und nun etwas Eis vor Ricos Lippen hielt. Mit einem weichen Lächeln öffnete Rico den Mund und leckte das Eis ab.  
  
"Wenn ihr in dem Tempo weitermacht, schmilzt euch das Eis im Becher weg", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Spielverderberin", knurrte Niels, begann jetzt aber selbst zu essen. Auch Rico aß nun wirklich von dem Eis, denn es war eindeutig viel zu schade zum Schmelzen. Dennoch fütterten sie sich hin und wieder gegenseitig.  
  
Der Eisbecher war selbst für zwei Leute viel zu groß, und am Ende musste Sarah noch mithelfen, damit er leer wurde. Pappsatt saßen sie anschließend noch auf ihren Stühlen in der Sonne und genossen die Zeit. Erst als es gegen Abend dunkler und windiger wurde, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Auto.  
  
Niels ging ein wenig schneller als noch am Morgen, das merkte Rico, und er freute sich, dass es seinem Freund langsam besser ging. Selbst die Treppe im Haus hatte ihren Horror verloren. Aufs Abendbrot verzichteten sie. Sie waren alle noch satt vom Eis, und Niels war inzwischen doch ziemlich geschafft und wollte nur noch baden und dann ins Bett.  
  
"Willst du alleine, oder...?". schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Meinst du die Wanne ist groß genug?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Müssen wir uns halt klein machen."  
  
Niels schluckte die leichte Nervosität herunter, die er bei dem Gedanken an ein gemeinsames Bad hatte und griff nach Ricos Hand. "Dann los."  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn kurz auf die Nase und zog ihn dann leicht zum Badezimmer. Er stellte das warme Wasser an, gab Schaumbad dazu und drehte sich dann zu Niels um. "Komm... zieh dich aus", bat er leise.  
  
Niels schluckte und begann mit leicht zitternden Händen sein Shirt auszuziehen. Zunächst konnte Rico seinen Blick nicht abwenden, dann begann er sein eigenes Hemd ebenfalls auszuziehen, das beobachtetwerden schien Niels unangenehm zu sein.  
  
"Nicht unangenehm, sondern ungewohnt", flüsterte Niels.  
  
Rico sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Dann... mach ich weiter", wisperte er und ließ seinen Blick über Niels' Oberkörper gleiten. Nur kurz musste er wegsehen, als er seine Jeans von den Beinen streifte.  
  
"Du... musst dich auch ausziehen", wisperte Niels.  
  
Atemlos sah Rico ihn an, dann nickte er leicht und entkleidete sich ebenfalls, ganz langsam. Rico fühlte, wie er unter Niels Blick errötete. Es war wirklich sehr ungewohnt, so angesehen zu werden. Vermutlich war es auch genau das, was Niels zuvor verunsichert hatte. Sie hatten ja nun beide wenig Erfahrung mit einem anderen Mann, und das war dann halt doch irgendwie... anders. Davon ließ sich Rico aber nicht irritieren, als er jetzt auf Niels zutrat.   
  
Niels trug nur noch seine Shorts und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. Ganz langsam hob Rico seine Hand und strich über Niels' Oberarm. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich unter den Fingerspitzen.   
_Du bist schön_ , diesen Gedanken konnte Rico nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Niels lächelte. Er wusste, dass er ziemlich durchschnittlich aussah. Aber er wusste auch, dass Rico das ganz anders sah. "Du auch", flüsterte er.  
  
Rico lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Komm, noch die... Shorts, und dann ab in die Wanne."  
  
"Du auch", sagte Niels.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung waren die Shorts ausgezogen, und Rico stand splitterfasernackt vor Niels. Niels schluckte und wusste erst gar nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Rico lächelte leicht, es gefiel ihm, dass Niels ihn offenbar mochte.  
  
"Tu ich", murmelte Niels, dann lachte er leicht. "Ich fühl mich wie damals mit 15, als ich das erste Mal mit nem Mädchen..."  
  
"Ist ja auch irgendwie ein... erstes Mal." Rico lächelte ihn offen an. _Fühl mich genauso._  
  
"Das beruhigt mich", sagte Niels und zog mit einem tiefen Luftholen die Shorts über seine Hüfte nach unten. Ungeniert wanderte Ricos Blick über Niels' Körper und zwischen seine Beine. Es war ungewohnt - klar, er wusste, wie Männer aussahen, aber dies war eben sein fester Freund. Irgendwie war er unsicher, wie er jetzt fühlen sollte.  
  
"Die Wanne ist fast voll", flüsterte Niels.  
  
"Dann... sollten wir langsam rein, hm?", murmelte Rico und stellte das Wasser ab. "Komm", bat er leise und steckte schon mal einen Fuß in das warme Wasser. Niels folgte ihm langsam, wobei seine Augen unwillkürlich über Ricos Beine glitten, von unten nach oben, bis zum Ansatz von Ricos Hintern. Leicht behaart waren die Beine, darüber ein glatter, runter Hintern. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten den Hintern mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren.  
  
Rico riss die Augen auf. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Niels den ersten Schritt machen würde. Ihn so berühren würde. "Oh, ich... entschuldige", murmelte Niels und zog sofort die Hand zurück.  
  
"Nein! Das... war toll", sagte Rico.  
  
"Oh", machte Niels noch einmal, dann legte er zögerlich seine Hand wieder auf Ricos Hintern.  
  
 _Ob ich ihn auch anfassen darf, oder überfordere ich ihn dann?_  
  
"Du überforderst mich nicht", wisperte Niels. Rico lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus, legte sie auf Niels Hüfte.  
  
Der lächelte leicht. "Schön", wisperte er.  
  
"Komm ins Wasser", sagte Rico und stieg nun völlig in die Wanne. Niels folgte ihm mit einem Lächeln und ließ sich langsam in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Auch Rico setzte sich und seufzte zufrieden. Niels streckte die Arme aus und zog Rico sachte an sich. Ein wenig Wasser schwappte dabei über den Rand, aber das störte sie nicht weiter.  
  
"Hm, das fühlt sich so schön an", wisperte Niels und berührte Ricos Hals mit den Lippen.  
  
"Find ich auch", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich höre es. Und... das ist echt schön."  
  
 _Du fühlst dich so gut an._  
  
Mit einem Lächeln zog Niels ihn noch dichter an sich, zwischen seine Beine. Ricos Herz schlug sofort wieder etwas schneller. Es war einfach so neu, so aufregend hier mit Niels in der Wanne zu sitzen. Völlig nackt! Das warme Wasser streichelte seinen Körper und ließ ihn jede Berührung noch intensiver spüren. Und es erregte ihn, obwohl ja eigentlich gar nichts passierte. Er fühlte aber deutlich schon seine Reaktion auf die leichten Berührungen - und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, ließ es Niels auch nicht kalt.  
  
"Wie kann mich das kalt lassen?" wisperte Niels und drückte seine Lippen wieder gegen Ricos Hals. Schlagartig kribbelte es heftig in Ricos Bauch. Natürlich hatte Niels auch das mitgehört, und irgendwie... war es auch gut so, es machte so viel leichter. Erneut küsste Niels seinen Hals, als wollte er Ricos Gedanken damit bestätigen. Ricos Körper bebte leicht bei dieser Berührung. Es fühlte sich so phantastisch an!  
  
"Find ich auch", nuschelte Niels. Etwas mühsam zwängte Rico seine Arme nach hinten um Niels ebenfalls zu berühren. Seine Beine, seine Hüfte. Niels keuchte leicht.  
  
 _Hoffentlich sagt er, wenn ich zu weit gehe_ , überlegte Rico und strich weiter.  
  
"Hör bloß nicht auf", wisperte Niels.  
  
Bei diesen Worten lächelte Rico leise und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken noch enger an Niels. Vorsichtig schob Niels eine Hand nach vorn und strich über Ricos Brust. Diesmal war es Rico, der hörbar die Luft einsog. Niels musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, wie sehr Rico die Berührung gefiel. Er meinte es sogar zu spüren, nicht direkt körperlich, aber indirekt, irgendwie. Langsam ließ Niels seine Finger tiefer wandern, bis er eine von Ricos Brustwarzen erreichte. Er fühlte, wie sie sich sofort aufstellte.  
  
Weiter traute er sich nicht zu gehen, und das war auch richtig so, fand Rico. Immerhin war Nils gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und noch viel zu schwach für mehr.   
  
"Leider", murmelte Nils und küsste ihn noch einmal hinter dem Ohr.   
  
"Lass uns lieber entspannen, das hast du dir verdient“, murmelte Rico. _Ist auch so unbeschreiblich schön…_  
  
Sie saßen recht lange ganz entspannt in der Wanne, genossen die Nähe und Ruhe und liebkosten sich zärtlich.   
  
Irgendwann bemerkte Nils bedauernd, "Leider wird das Wasser langsam kalt..."  
  
"Wir könnten warm nachlaufen lassen. Oder einfach ins Bett huschen", schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Ins Bett", sagte Niels sofort. "Da ist es dann doch nicht ganz so eng wie hier."  
  
"Eng ist doch schön", lachte Rico undküsste ihn noch einmal kurz. Dann richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. Dabei schwappte erneut einiges an Wasser über den Rand. Das würde er schnell aufwischen, wenn Niels im Bett lag, beschloss er.  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Niels, während er ebenfalls vorsichtig aufstand.  
  
"Du musst dich ausruhen, sowieso, und nach dem warmen Bad erst recht", erklärte Rico leise.  
  
Niels lachte. "So anstrengend war das nun auch nicht."  
  
"Dann lass dich einfach so verwöhnen", lächelte Rico ihn zärtlich an.  
  
"Noch mehr verwöhnen?" grinste Niels und zog Rico an sich. Sie standen immer noch im lauwarmen Wasser, kümmerten sich aber im Moment nicht darum.  
  
"Dich könnte ich auf ewig verwöhnen", flüsterte Rico und lehnte sich dichter an ihn um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
"Da hab ich nichts gegen", wisperte Niels zurück. Rico hielt ihn einfach fest an sich gedrückt. "Komm raus hier, sonst verschrumpeln wir noch", wisperte Niels irgendwann.  
  
"Ja, komm", lächelte Rico und half ihm aus der Wanne. Er suchte Handtücher heraus, und sie trockneten sich schnell ab, dann brauchte Rico ihn fürsorglich ins Bett. "Ich komm auch gleich."  
  
"Beeil dich", sagte Niels.  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico und verschwand schnell wieder im Bad um aufzuräumen und das Wasser wegzuwischen, damit Sarah später nicht ausrutschte. Schnell holte er dann aus der Küche noch eine frische Flasche Wasser und ging dann zurück zu Niels ins Schlafzimmer. Der lag inzwischen tief eingekuschelt im Bett und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben die Augen noch offen zu halten.  
  
"Ich hab noch was zu trinken geholt", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Das ist lieb, danke", lächelte Niels ihn an. "Kommst du her?"  
  
Rico nickte und krabbelte zu Niels ins Bett. Der seufzte leise, als er Rico an sich zog und nun endlich die Augen schloss.  
  
 _Schlaf gut._  
  
Das leise, eher geknurrte "hmm", sollte vermutlich ein "du auch" heißen. Rico lächelte und schloss die Augen.  
  



	47. Ein unerträglicher Flughafen

  
  
Vier Tage später verabschiedeten sie Sarah am Flughafen. Inzwischen war Niels schon recht gut erholt und in der Lage eine gewisse Strecke zu laufen. Leider zog sich der ganze Papierkram wegen der Kur immer noch hin, so dass Sarah nun doch allein nach Spanien zurück fliegen musste. Aber sie waren sicher, dass sie es in den nächsten Tagen geregelt bekommen würden. Jedenfalls hatte der Arzt sich so geäußert und Niels hoffte nun einfach, dass seine Krankenkasse in die Pötte kam.  
  
Während sie auf eine Entscheidung warteten, fuhren sie kurzerhand noch für ein paar Tage nach Hamburg zu René. Dann endlich kam das OK des Sachbearbeiters.  
  
"Vergesst nicht, in Spanien schön weiter zu üben", sagte René, als sie sich verabschiedeten. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mit Niels immer und immer wieder daran gearbeitet, dass Niels die Gedanken um sich herum ausblenden konnte. Leider schaffte Niels es noch immer nicht ohne Renés Unterstützung. Und auch, wenn René da war, war es schwierig. Beim leisesten Geräusch verlor er die Konzentration und die Gedanken waren wieder.  
  
"Das wird wieder", war René zuversichtlich gewesen. Niels hatte das Ganze nicht so locker gesehen. Aber es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als weiter zu üben.  
  
Endlich machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Spanien. "Hier ist es doch gleich viel wärmer", grinste Rico, als sie aus dem Flugzeug stiegen.  
  
"Das ist mal echter Sommer", grinste Niels. "Ach, das hab ich vermisst."  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Rico. "Der Urlaub ist ja irgendwie durch Renés Umzug ins Wasser gefallen."  
  
"Jetzt holen wir ihn nach. Und zukünftig buche ich uns den perfekten Urlaub."  
  
Rico strahlte. "Vielleicht können wir nächsten Sommer ja mal zu viert weg fahren. Mit René und Clemens."  
  
"Das schaffen wir bestimmt", nickte Niels und sah sich um. "Eigentlich wollte doch Mario uns abholen…?"  
  
"Du kennst Mario, ich hab keinen Plan, wie er aussieht", grinste Rico.  
  
"Er ist Spanier", grinste Niels. "Dunkle Haare, dunkler Teint, dunkle Augen. Hier also total exotisch."  
  
"Oh ja, das doch mal ne wirklich hilfreiche Beschreibung."  
  
"Blieb bei mir... ah, verdammt ist das laut hier..." Am liebsten hätte sich Niels die Ohren zu gehalten, aber das brachte nichts gegen die vielen Gedanken.  
  
Rico griff nach Niels Hand und drückte sie fest. "Versuch dich auf mich zu konzentrieren."  
  
"Danke", hielt Niels die Hand ganz fest.  
  
"Wollen wir vielleicht vor dem Flughafen warten?" schlug Rico vor. "Oder willst du Mario mal anrufen?"  
  
"Raus", bat Niels leise und griff seinen großen Rucksack. Auch Rico nahm seinen Rucksack und den großen Koffer, und zusammen drängten sie sich durch die Menschenmassen Richtung Ausgang. Hier brannte die Sonne vom Himmel, es war richtig heiß. Wirklich ruhiger war es hier auch allerdings auch nicht.  
  
"Sie haben einen grauen Van", erzählte Niels und sah sich um. Noch immer hielt er Ricos Hand fest umklammert.  
  
"Grau", murmelte Rico und sah sich suchend um.  
  
Neben vielen weißen gab es mindestens ebensoviele silberne und graue Autos, und auch so einige Vans. Wirklich hilfreich war der Hinweis auch nicht.  
  
"Wir müssen anrufen, Niels", sagte Rico schließlich.  
  
"Ja, denke ich auch." Er fischte nach seinem Handy, stellte es erst einmal an und empfing dann gleich eine SMS: [Wo seid ihr?]  
  
[Vor dem Flughafen, Gate A] antwortete Niels.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam ein recht aufgeregter Spanier auf sie zu - selbst unter den lebhaften Spaniern hier auf dem Flughafen auffällig. "Niels!", rief er schon von weitem.  
  
"Gott sei Dank", flüsterte Niels. "Mario!" rief er dann lauter.  
  
"Niels!", rief Mario noch einmal und lief jetzt zielstrebiger auf sie zu. Kaum war er angekommen, zog er Niels in eine feste Umarmung und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
  
Niels lachte. "Hey, du erdrückst mich!"  
  
"So zerbrechlich geworden?", lachte Mario mit seinem angenehmen Bass. Er hatte einen deutlichen spanischen Akzent.  
  
"Noch ein bisschen schwach auf der Brust", nickte Niels. "Mario, das ist übrigens Rico."  
  
"Hallo Rico! Von dir hat meine Sarah also so geschwärmt!", wurde Rico begrüßt und in eine ebenso feste Umarmung gezogen.  
  
"Hat sie?" lachte Rico. "Wir haben sie auch ganz schrecklich vermisst. Vor allem ihre Pfannkuchen."  
  
Wieder lachte Mario so tief und warm. "Dann muss sie die ja unbedingt machen."  
  
"Da sag ich nicht nein", meinte Rico sofort.  
  
"Na, dann kommt mal mit und sagt es ihr selbst!", forderte Mario sie auf. Vor allem Niels war unendlich erleichtert, als sie ihm endlich zum Wagen folgten.  
  
Es war unerträglich laut und durcheinander; sobald sie auf der Straße waren, würde es besser sein. Und Marios Gedanken würden ihn nicht besonders stören, so gut er auch deutsch sprach, dachte er fast ausschließlich auf Spanisch. Außerdem konnte er sich an Rico lehnen und sich komplett auf ihn konzentrieren, das würde helfen.  
  
Glücklicherweise war es nicht weit bis zum Auto, das nicht nur ruhig, sondern auch angenehm kühl war. Niels seufzte zufrieden. "Das tut gut..."  
  
"Ja, schön kühl hier, was?"  
  
"Das auch", sagte Niels.  
  
Mario sah sich zu ihm um. "Ach so, ja, diese Gedankensache."  
  
"Ist im Moment echt schwierig", sagte Niels mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
"Bei uns kannst du dich erholen", versprach Mario leise.  
  
"Das weiß ich. Und Rico übt jeden Tag mit mir, damit das mit dem Ausblenden wieder klappt."  
  
"Und? Wird es besser?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht", gab Niels zu. "Wir waren die letzten Tage bei René gewesen und er hat sehr geholfen. Aber ob ich jetzt ohne ihn auch Fortschritte machen werde weiß ich nicht."  
  
"Es wird schon besser", zeigte Mario seinen unverbesserlichen Optimismus.  
  
"Sag ich auch immer", sagte Rico.  
  
"Na, wenn wir beide schon dran glauben, dann kanns doch nur klappen."  
  
Niels lächelte. Mario und Rico würden sich gut verstehen, das hatte er schon vorher gewusst. Er selbst mochte Mario auch sehr - ansonsten hätte er seine Schwester auch nicht so einfach nach Spanien gehen lassen. "Die Mädchen sind schon ganz aufgeregt, weil ihr kommt", sagte Mario in diesem Moment.  
  
"Ich bin auch schon gespannt euch eure beiden. Niels hat schon viel erzählt, und Sarah erst!"  
  
"Sie werden dich sofort um den Finger wickeln", grinste Niels.  
  
"Das glaub ich auch", grinste Rico.  
  
"Und Sarah wird wieder schimpfen, weil ich sämtliche Erziehungsversuche zunichte mache", grinste Niels zurück.  
  
"Ein Onkel darf das", bestimmte Rico sofort.  
  
"Das sag ich auch immer", sagte Niels.  
  
"Die beiden Mädchen werden euch lieben."  
  
Rico lächelte, auch wenn er schon ein bisschen nervös war. So viel Erfahrung hatte er mit Kindern nun ja auch nicht.  
  
"Die beiden sind echt lieb. Einmal mit ihnen Barbie spielen, und alles ist gut", grinste Niels.  
  
"Barbie?" fragte Rico trocken nach.  
  
"Ähm - es sind nun mal Mädchen!"  
  
"Ich hab noch nie Barbie gespielt."  
  
"Na, dann lernst du hier sogar was", lachte Mario.  
  
"Mögen die beiden kein Lego? In Lego bin ich echt gut", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, seit es rosa Steine gibt..."  
  
Rico sah ihn fassungslos an. "Rosa Steine? Du verarscht mich, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Die gibts echt."  
  
 _Rosa Legosteine... wer denkt sich denn nur sowas aus. Vermutlich riechen die auch nach Blumen und leuchten im Dunkeln._  
  
"Was für eine schreckliche Vorstellung", lachte Niels.  
  
"Ja... wahrscheinlich träum ich heute Nacht davon", grinste Rico.  
  
"Ich pass auf dich auf", versprach Niels.  
  
 _Oh ja, das musst du auch. Du musst mich vor fliegenden Monsterlegosteinen in Glitzerpink retten._  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Mach ich!"  
  
"Mein Held."  
  
Wieder lachte Niels, was Mario nun langsam irritierte. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Rico jagen die rosa Legosteine offenbar Angst ein", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ja, hast du recht mit. Lila Steine sind übrigens auch dabei."  
  
"Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ist immerhin ein klein bisschen blau drin..."  
  
Ein bisschen skeptisch nickte Rico. "Ok... mit Lila kann ich mich anfreunden. Besser als rosa."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Und die Mädchen sind wirklich lieb."  
  
"Das glaub ich sofort. Hab halt wenig Erfahrung mit Kindern in dem Alter", sagte Rico. _Außerdem sollen sie mich mögen. Immerhin sind sie Niels sehr wichtig._  
  
"Sie werden dich mögen", war Niels sich sicher.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ganz sicher. Außerdem hab ich dir noch was in die Tasche gesteckt."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Rico neugierig.  
  
"Na, das willst du wissen, was?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Ja klar."  
  
"Lass dich überraschen", lachte Niels.  
  
 _Gemein. Er weiß doch, wie neugierig ich bin._  
  
"Eben drum", grinste Niels.  
  
"Nicht mal nen Tipp?"  
  
"Etwas für Mädchen."  
  
"In meinem Rucksack befindet sich etwas rosanes?"  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Ist aber bunt eingepackt. Knallrot, um genau zu sein. Mit Hello Kitty drauf."  
  
"Dann kommt es auf jeden Fall gut an", sagte Mario. Das hatte ja auch Sarah schon erzählt, erinnerte sich Rico. Niels nickte leicht und lehnte sich jetzt gemütlich an Rico an. Sie würden noch eine ganze Weile fahren müssen, und er war allein vom Flug und besonders der Wartezeit geschafft.  
  
"Schlaf ruhig ein bisschen", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels leise und kuschelte sich jetzt richtig an ihn. Rico lächelte. Er drückte Niels einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begann ihm über den Oberarm zu streicheln. Er spürte, wie sein Freund langsam einschlief. Rico beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Er war auch müde, aber viel zu aufgeregt um jetzt schlafen zu können. Also sah er stattdessen aus dem Fenster und lauschte der Musik aus dem Radio, das Mario angemacht hatte.  
  
Es war spanische Musik, klar, aber rockig und ziemlich gut, wie er fand. Ein wenig in der Richtung der Musik, die er mit 'Who Killed Josh' gemacht hatte. Am Fenster zog die spanische Landschaft vorbei, trocken, hin und wieder ein Haus oder eine Bauruine.  
  
"Warst du schon mal in Spanien?" fragte Mario ihn irgendwann.  
  
"Nur auf Ibiza, mit René ein paar mal. Noch nie auf dem Festland."  
  
"Wenigstens hast du nicht Mallorca gesagt", grinste Mario.  
  
"Ibiza ist aber auch nicht unbedingt besser, oder?"  
  
"Wenn du Party magst, ist es toll. Wenn du Spanien kennenlernen willst, ist es grässlich", sagte Mario.  
  
"Es ging um die Party", gab Rico zu. "Wenn René nach ner langen Saison wegfährt, gehts erstmal um nichts anderes. Die müssen während der Spielzeit auf so viel verzichten, da wirds im Urlaub schon mal... heftig."  
  
"Und du wurdest als... Nanny mitgenommen?" fragte Mario.  
  
Rico lachte leise auf, dann beherrschte er sich wieder, er wollte Niels nicht aufwecken. "Eher als Kleiner-Bruder-Anhang, dem man mal das Leben zeigen muss, glaub ich."  
  
Mario grinste. "Immerhin wirst du das ganze in anständigen Hotels erlebt haben. Wenn ich mich da so erinnere, wo ich in meiner Jugend übernachtet hab... das war teilweise schon gruselig."  
  
"Nee, das blieb mir erspart, bis auf einige Klassenfahrten. Sonst hat René immer für angemessenen Komfort gesorgt. Dafür kann ich keine netten Geschichten über sowas erzählen."  
  
"Hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile. Aber wenn du es mal ausprobieren möchtest... Carlito teilt seinen Stall bestimmt gern für eine Nacht mit dir", sagte Mario erneut mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
"Carlito?", fragte Rico nach, ein Tier dieses Namens hatte Niels nicht erwähnt.  
  
Mario nickte. "Carlito. Du lernst ihn kennen, wenn wir zu Hause sind."  
  
"Hund? Katze? Maus? Elefant?", fragte Rico neugierig nach, auch, wenn er schon wusste, dass Mario wohl nichts verraten würde.  
  
"Du wirst es sehen", lachte Mario nur wie erwartet.  
  
"Bin schon gespannt, was ihr da noch so beherbergt." Rico gähnte leise und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. "Was gibts sonst noch so interessantes bei euch, was du erzählen kannst?"  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber ein bisschen die Augen zu machen? Der Flug war doch bestimmt anstrengend."  
  
"Wie lange sind wir denn noch unterwegs?"  
  
"Fast ne Stunde", antwortete Mario.  
  
"Dann ist Schlafen eine gute Alternative", nickte Rico leicht und schloss die Augen. Er kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an Niels und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	48. Ankunft

  
"Rico? Niels?", hörten die beiden eine Stimme, die sie aus dem Schlaf holte. Müde schlug Rico die Augen auf. Sie fuhren nicht mehr, stellte Rico fest und helles Sonnenlicht drang in den Wagen. Mario stand schon draußen und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.  
  
Er streckte sich und stupste Niels dabei an. "Komm, wach auf." Niels brummte etwas, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. "Wir sind da." _Gemein ihn jetzt zu wecken, er könnte noch ein bisschen mehr Schlaf gebrauchen._  
  
Niels gähnte, dann lächelte er Rico an. "Kann heute Nacht immer noch genug schlafen."  
  
Rico sah ihn noch mal kurz an, dann nickte er. Einen Moment später standen sie vor dem Wagen. Niels streckte sich ausgiebig, dann zog er Rico an sich. "Ist es nicht schön hier?"  
  
"Ja, ist es", nickte Rico, der erst noch alles auf sich wirken ließ. Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Finca am Rande eines Dorfes. Hellgelbe Mauern umgaben sie, ein größeres Haus, ein kleineres, das wohl den Stall darstellte, und einige Palmen.  
  
Niels nahm Ricos Hand. "Komm, ich zeig dir alles."  
  
Gerne ließ sich Rico mitziehen, während Mario sich als perfekter Gastgeber um die Taschen kümmerte. Als sie sich dem Stall näherten, hörte Rico ein lautes und durchdringendes "Iiiiiiiahhhh", dann erschien auch schon ein kleiner grauer Esel auf der Fläche vor dem Stall.  
  
Mit großen Augen sah er das Tier an, dann lachte er auf und ging in seine Richtung. "Na du? Du bist doch bestimmt Carlito?"  
  
Niels folgte ihm grinsend. "Ja, das ist Carlito."  
  
Inzwischen standen sie am Zaun, und Rico streckte eine Hand zu dem Esel aus. Carlito sah ihn misstrauisch an, dann schnupperte er kurz an Ricos Fingern und schnaubte deutlich. "Carlito erwartet schon ein Leckerchen, bevor er sich streicheln lässt", grinste Niels.  
  
"Oh... Carlito, ich hab leider nichts für dich dabei. Nur einen halbgegessenen Schokoriegel, aber den magst du bestimmt nicht."  
  
"Sarah hat drinnen bestimmt was für uns", meinte Niels.  
  
"Ich komm später wieder", versprach Rico dem Eselchen und sah Niels an. "Dann lass sie uns mal begrüßen."  
  
Niels nickte und ergriff wieder Ricos Hand. Zusammen betraten sie das Haus. "Ah, da seid ihr ja", kam Sarah sofort aus einem Raum, wohl der Küche, auf sie zu.  
  
"Hallo Schwesterherz", sagte Niels und umarmte sie fest.  
  
"Schön, dass ihr da seid. Und schön, dass es dir besser geht." _Er sieht wahnsinnig glücklich aus. Und Rico auch. Den beiden scheint es gut zu gehen_  
  
"Tut es", bestätigte Niels leise. "Wirklich."  
  
Sarah lächelte. "Das hör ich gern." Dann sah sie zu Rico und zog ihn an sich. "Es ist schön, dass ihr hier seid."  
  
"Schön hier zu sein - wirklich", lächelte Rico sie an.  
  
"Du hast offenbar gut auf meinen Bruder aufgepasst", grinste sie ihn an. "Jetzt müsst ihr nur ein bisschen Farbe kriegen und schon seht ihr wieder aus wie lebende Menschen."  
  
"Na, so schlimm ist es doch nicht", protestierte Rico ein wenig.  
  
"Ihr seht beide erschöpft aus", sagte Sarah. "Aber das ist doch nach den letzten Wochen auch ganz klar. Und genau deshalb seid ihr ja jetzt auch hier: um euch zu erholen und die Seele baumeln zu lassen."  
  
"Das werden wir bestimmt", war sich Rico sicher. "Ist unheimlich schön bei euch."  
  
Sarah lächelte. "Kommt, ich zeig euch mal euer Zimmer."  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten führte Sarah sie durch das großzügige Haus eine Treppe hinauf und an das Ende eines Ganges. "Mario hat das Gepäck schon reingebracht", sagte Sarah, als sie die Tür öffnete und die beiden ins Zimmer führte. Das Zimmer war hell, mit weißen Wänden und gelben Vorhängen, Holzmöbeln und weißen Fliesen auf dem Boden. Eine dunkle Holztür führte wohl in das Bad nebenan.  
  
"Wollt ihr in Ruhe auspacken?" fragte Sarah. "Bis ihr fertig seid, ist das Essen fertig und die Mädchen sind auch da."  
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Niels. "Wir sind auch ziemlich durchgeschwitzt."  
  
"Dann macht euch in Ruhe fertig und kommt einfach runter", sagte Sarah und ließ sie allein.  
  
"Machen wir", versprach Niels und sah Sarah dann groß an. "Nein, werden wir nicht!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Rico irritiert.  
  
"Wehe", sah Sarah ihren Bruder nur an und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
"Was hat Sarah damit gemeint?" fragte Rico neugierig.  
  
"Sie meinte, wir sollten uns im Bett beeilen, in einer Stunde sind die Mädchen da."  
  
Rico riss die Augen auf. _Sie... also..._ "Deine Schwester ist echt..."  
  
"Ja, klar ist sie das."


	49. Statt Dusche

  
  
Lachend trat Rico zu ihm. "Auspacken und dann duschen? Oder lieber gleich duschen?"  
  
"Duschen", grinste Niels. "Und... die Dusche ist hier recht großzügig."  
  
"Wer braucht denn dann ein Bett?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Eben. Wir nicht", lachte Niels und zog ihn fest an sich. Rico grinste und schlang seine Arme um Niels. Schon lagen Niels' Lippen auf seinen, und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Rico schob seine Finger durch Niels Haar und schloss die Augen. Kurz schloss der die Augen und genoss die Berührung, dann begann er an Ricos verschwitzten T-Shirt zu ziehen.  
  
Rico grinste und löste sich von Niels. "Wir sind aber ungeduldig."  
  
"Hab die ganze Zeit deinen Geruch in der Nase - und deine Gedanken im Ohr."  
  
"Und das willst du ändern?" fragte Rico, während er seine Hände auf Niels Hüfte schob.  
  
"Nein, ich will mehr davon!"  
  
"Na den Wunsch erfüll ich dir doch gern."  
  
"Weiß ich", lächelte Niels ihn an und schob ihn in Richtung Bad. Rico lachte, während er begann Niels Jeans zu öffnen. Er hörte gleich, wie Niels tief Luft einsog, und sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten. Rico grinste, als er mit den Fingerspitzen den Bund von Niels Shorts entlangstrich. Er konnte fast spüren, wie ein aufgeregter Schauer durch Niels' Körper lief.  
  
Es war immer noch schrecklich aufregend, Niels so zu berühren. Ganz vorsichtig schob Rico seine Finger und den Bund der Shorts. Er war tatsächlich nervös, so dass er erst nicht bemerkte, wie sich feste Hände auf seinen Rücken legten. Rico sah hoch und lächelte Niels an. _Ich lieb es so, ihn zu berühren._  
  
"Und ich liebe es, so berührt zu werden", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Dann passen wir ja perfekt zusammen", flüsterte Rico und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Niels' berührten. Er meinte das angenehme Schaudern, das durch Niels' Körper ging, zu spüren. Erneut schob er seine Hände nach unten und diesmal begann er die Jeans über Niels Hüfte zu schieben.  
  
"Rico", raunte Niels ein wenig heiser.  
  
 _Gefällt dir das?_  
  
"Oh ja", nickte Niels ein wenig fahrig,  
  
"Mir auch", flüsterte Rico und ging in die Knie, um die Jeans bis nach ganz unten zu ziehen. Kurz musste Niels sich festhalten um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, dann stieg er aus den Hosenbeinen. Lächelnd sah Rico zu ihm hoch, während seine Hände über Niels Waden strichen.  
  
"Rico", wisperte Niels erneut. Langsam strich Rico höher, über Niels Knie und die Oberschenkel entlang. Dabei ließ er die Hände allmählich nach innen gleiten. Niels holte tief Luft.  
  
 _Er fühlt sich so gut an... so heiß..._  
  
"Das... musst du grad... sagen", keuchte Niels.  
  
"Gefällt dir, was?", wisperte Rico und schob seine Hände höher.  
  
"Oh ja!"  
  
"Dann willst du mehr?"  
  
Niels nickte wortlos. Rico leckte sich die Lippen. Das hier hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit geplant, sich bisher nur nie getraut.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte Niels heiser.  
  
"Siehst du gleich", wisperte Rico und beugte sich langsam vor. Unwillkürlich hielt Niels die Luft an. Dann spürte er Ricos Lippen. Ricos Lippen an seinem Oberschenkel nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem immer härter werdenden Schwanz entfernt.  
  
Wieder streckte er die Hand aus um sich am Türrahmen abzustützen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine schon jetzt langsam nachgaben. Dabei war doch noch kaum etwas passiert!  
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Ja, sehr... ok", keuchte Niels und sah an sich herab, runter, bis zu Rico.  
  
"Dann... sollten wir das hier auch schnell los werden", wisperte Rico und zog leicht am Stoff von Niels Shorts.  
  
Niels fühlte sich nicht in der Lage ihm dabei zu helfen, so zog Rico sachte den Stoff von seinen Beinen, ganz langsam und aufreizend. Immer wieder küsste er Stellen der freigelegten Haut. Erst die leicht behaarten Oberschenkel, dann weiter hoch und die Leisten entlang.  
  
Niels konnte wirklich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich vor Aufregung an. So entnervend langsam küsste sich Rico weiter, langsam in Richtung Mitte. "Rico", flüsterte Niels und schob seine Hüften nach vorn.  
  
Jetzt zögerte Rico doch einen Moment. _Irgendwie komisch... weiß nicht... ist so... eigenartig_  
  
"Du... du musst nicht, wenn du es nicht willst..."  
  
 _Doch, ich will... ich will das..._ beschloss Rico, dann holte er tief Luft und küsste die Spitze des inzwischen knallharten Schwanzes. Niels keuchte erneut. _Es gefällt ihm!_  
  
Niels hätte gern eine passende Antwort gegeben, aber er konnte keine Worte mehr formen. Sein ganzes Denken galt nur Rico, der da vor ihm kniete und dessen Lippen so verführerisch nah vor seinem Schwanz waren.  
  
Dann berührten sie ihn erneut, ganz langsam hatten sie sich genährt, und jetzt schoben sie sich vorsichtig über die Spitze. Niels biss sich auf die Lippe um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Das hier war absolutes Neuland für ihn. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand einen geblasen, noch nie! Und jetzt machte es Rico, und es fühlte sich unglaublich an! Dabei hatte Rico sowas ja auch noch nie gemacht. Er fühlte auch die Unsicherheit, das Zögern, aber das schien Rico schließlich einfach zur Seite zu schieben und ihn mit Zunge und Lippen so richtig zu reizen.  
  
"Oh Gott", stöhnte Niels.  
  
 _Ja, Oh Gott... das fühlt sich... wow!_  
  
"Rico ich..." versuchte Niels ihn keuchend zu warnen. Er war schon so gereizt, dass er nicht lange würde durchhalten können.  
  
 _Entspann dich... wenn schon, denn schon..._ Dann würde er es hinter sich haben. Wissen, wie es war.  
  
Niels schloss die Augen und schob eine Hand in Ricos Haar. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam er heftig. _Oh... Oh!..._ Rico war tatsächlich etwas erschrocken, aber es war Niels, sein Freund, der Mann, den er so liebte.  
  
Er schluckte, auch wenn ihm einiges über das Kinn lief. Dann sah er auf zu Niels. Niels lehnte atemlos an der Wand. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. "Der Wahnsinn", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
"Dann hat es dir gefallen?", lachte Rico leicht.  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Niels und sah ihn an. "Oh ja..."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht, als er sich von Niels hochhelfen ließ. Sofort lehnte sich Niels vor und gab Rico einen sanften Kuss. Der zog ihn einfach fest in seine Arme. "Du bist unglaublich", wisperte Niels.  
  
Rico grinste ihn an. "Findest du?"  
  
Niels nickte und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.  
  
"Ich fands auch... unglaublich", gab Rico zu.  
  
"Nicht irgendwie... komisch?"  
  
"Doch, das auch. Aber war schon ok."  
  
Niels begann leicht auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, während seine freie Hand über Ricos Rücken nach unten strich. Neugierig war er ja schon...  
  
 _Schmeckte komisch. Aber ihn so zu fühlen..._  
  
"Ich schmecke also komisch", grinste Niels.  
  
Rico lachte leise. Klar, die Gedanken waren nicht unbedingt an Niels gerichtet, aber dass er sie trotzdem hörte, daran hatte er sich schon lange gewöhnt. "Ja, ziemlich. Aber nicht schlecht."  
  
"Hm... das klingt als müsste ich das auch mal testen. Also wie du... so um mit reden zu können."  
  
Rico sah ihn einen Moment einfach an, dann grinste er. "Ich kanns nur empfehlen."  
  
"Meinst du, ja?"  
  
"Ja..." Rico fühlte, wie er schon bei dem Gedanken hart wurde.  
  
"Und du meinst, ich sollte es am besten jetzt gleich ausprobieren?" Rico grinste leicht als er nickte. "Dann... sollten wir wohl zuerst die Hose los werden", überlegte Niels.  
  
Er ging in die Knie und schob erstmal Ricos Shirt hoch. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Bauch. Ricos Augen schlossen sich leicht, aber fast sofort riss er sie wieder auf. Er wollte Niels sehen. Niels, der vor ihm kniete und ihm einen blasen würde!  
  
Allein von dem Gedanken könnte er schon kommen. Und wenn er sich Niels dann genauer vorstellte, wie er langsam seine Hose öffnete, sie herunterschob und... Und genau das tat Niels in diesem Moment. Ricos Atmung beschleunigte sich, als seine Hose nach unten rutschte. Niels‘ lange Finger strichen über seine Beine, langsam, runter, und halfen ihm aus der Hose.  
  
"Die Shorts", raunte Rico, während er aus der Hose stieg. Ein leichtes Nicken, dann setzte sich Niels wieder auf und küsste erneut seinen Bauch, dann schob er den Stoff runter. Rico stöhnte erleichtert, als die viel zu enge Shorts verschwand. Dann spürte er wieder Niels' Finger, die über seine Leisten und runter über seine Oberschenkel strichen.  
  
 _Gott ich kann es kaum noch erwarten... warum quält er mich so?_  
  
"Hast du auch gemacht", lächelte Niels ihn an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die Stellen, die er eben noch mit den Fingern berührt hatte.  
  
 _Ich tu es nie wieder!_  
  
Niels lachte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich völlig darauf, Ricos Oberschenkel mit Küssen zu übersäen. Dann, ganz langsam, schob er seine Lippen weiter in die Mitte.  
  
Er war nervös, aber Rico hatte es gefallen, wie ungewohnt es auch für ihn gewesen war. Also würde er das auch hinkriegen. Also streckte er die Zunge heraus und leckte über die Spitze. Er spürte, wie ein Schauer durch Ricos Körper lief und in Gedanken stöhnte.  
  
 _Das ist... unglaublich! So geil, so heiß, so..._  
  
Niels lächelte. Offenbar machte er das gar nicht schlecht. Er leckte noch einmal über die Spitze, dann küsste er sie. Ricos Körper bebte und Niels spürte eine Hand in seinem Haar. So bestärkt schob er sich näher und nahm Ricos Schwanz ganz langsam in den Mund. Rico stöhnte heiser und vergrub seine Finger fester in Niels Haar.  
  
 _Niels.. das ist..._  
  
Der Wahnsinn, dachte Niels bei sich und bedauerte wieder einmal, das Rico ihn nicht hören konnte. Er konnte es ihm aber zeigen, indem er seine Hände nun auf Ricos Hintern legte, ihn näher zog, und versuchte ihn so zu reizen wie es Rico am besten gefiel.  
  
 _Gott... Niels... ich... ich..._  
  
Ja, Rico würde gleich kommen, und er wollte es, wollte ihn schmecken. Ricos Finger zogen kurz an seinen Haaren, dann kam er, genauso heftig wie Niels nur ein paar Minuten vorher. Niels war etwas besser vorbereitet und schluckte alles.  
  
Schwer atmend lehnte Rico schließlich an der Wand und sah Niels aus verschleierten Augen an. Der sah von unten zu ihm hoch und leckte sich tatsächlich die Lippen. Rico schluckte. Etwas Heißeres hatte er vermutlich noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.  
  
"Gut", lächelte Niels ihn dann auch noch an.  
  
"Gott", flüsterte Rico und ließ sich an der Wand nach unten rutschen, bis er Niels an sich ziehen konnte. Er fühlte sein Herz noch immer heftig schlagen, als er sich eng an seinen Freund schmiegte.  
  
Niels hielt ihn fest und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Ricos Haar. "Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob ich es gut gemacht hab", grinste er.  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht", erwiderte Rico mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen.  
  
"Sowas wie mit dir hab ich noch nie erlebt", wisperte Niels.  
  
Rico nickte nur leicht, _ich auch nicht. Ich auch nicht... das ist..._  
  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte Niels und küsste Rico sanft. Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile sitzen, bis sie Kinderstimmen im Haus hörten.


	50. Natalia und Laura

  
Niels sah auf und grinste. "Wir haben nicht mal geduscht", bemerkte er.  
  
"Das sollten wir schnell nachholen."  
  
"Oh ja, und zwar wirklich fix."  
  
"Du zuerst?"  
  
"Zusammen", sagte Niels. "Das geht schneller."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Naja, ich hab auch schon erlebt, dass es dann länger dauert."  
  
"Wir müssen halt nur die Hände bei uns behalten", sagte Niels entschieden und stand vorsichtig auf. Rico folgte ihm und verschränkte vorsichtshalber gleich die Arme vor der Brust. Niels kicherte bei dem Anblick.  
  
"Du auch", forderte Rico. _Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren._  
  
"Ich muss aber vorher das Wasser anmachen", sagte Niels breit grinsend.  
  
"Stimmt. Aber danach!"  
  
"Zu Befehl, Sir. Aber wie sollen wir uns dann einseifen?"  
  
Rico sah ihn einen Moment etwas verdutzt an, dann lachte er auf. _Mit dem Mund!_  
  
"Oh, der Gedanke gefällt mir", murmelte Niels und ließ seinen Blick über Ricos Oberkörper gleiten.  
Bei diesem Blick wurde Rico dann doch unsicher.  
  
"Hey", sagte Niels und griff nach Ricos Hand. "Nur duschen, ok?"  
  
"Ja, nur duschen", wiederholte Rico und drückte Niels' Finger. "Also komm."  
  
Mit einer Hand drehte Niels den Wasserhahn auf und zog Rico dann mit sich in die Kabine. Der hielt weiterhin Niels' Hand in seiner und schmiegte sich entgegen aller Vorhaben unter der Dusche gleich an ihn. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. _Will ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen._  
  
Nach diesem Gedanken fühlte er Niels' Brustkorb leicht vibrieren und seine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und ließ sich einen Moment lang einfach halten. "Komm duschen", wisperte Niels schließlich und schob Rico ein Stück weiter unter den Wasserstrahl.  
  
"Hmm", machte Rico genießerisch, als das warme Wasser über seinen Rücken lief. Dann löste er sich etwas von seinem Freund und duschte sich richtig ab. Schnell seiften sie sich ein, spülten den Schaum ab und verließen die Kabine wieder. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer konnten sie die beiden Mädchen hören, die aufgeregt durcheinander plapperten.  
  
Niels strahlte und beeilte sich beim Anziehen. Er freute sich unheimlich darauf, seine Nichten wieder zu sehen. Ungeduldig wartete er, während Rico noch seine Schuhe anzog, dann liefen sie gemeinsam die Treppe wieder runter. Sofort stürmten zwei dunkelhaarige Mädchen auf ihn zu und warfen ihn fast um.  
  
Niels lachte laut auf als er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte und die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig fest an sich drückte. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Rico die drei, bis er ein helles Lachen an seiner Seite vernahm. "Natalia, Laura - lasst ihn leben!"  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Niels und gab erst Natalia, dann Laura einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht gesehen, nicht wahr meine Süßen?"  
  
"Die beiden haben es gar nicht erwarten können bis ihr endlich hier ward. Hey,  Chiquitas, werft ihn nicht um!"  
  
"Wir sind vorsichtig", sagte eins der Mädchen.  
  
"Dann ist gut", lachte Sarah und lächelte ihre Töchter liebevoll an.  
  
"Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen", sagte Niels zu den beiden und sah hoch zu Rico.  
  
"Wer ist das?", fragte das größere Mädchen sofort und ging ein wenig schüchtern auf Rico zu.  
  
Rico ging in die Knie und lächelte das Mädchen an. "Ich bin Rico."  
  
"¡Hola Rico! ¡Qué alegría verte!", sagte das kleinere Mädchen.  
  
"Das klang sehr schön, aber ich versteh leider überhaupt kein spanisch", grinste er sie an.  
  
"Laura hat 'hallo' gesagt, und schön, 'dass du hier bist'", übersetzte Natalia stolz.  
  
"Ich freu mich auch sehr, dass ich hier sein darf", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich finds auch toll. Liest du mir was vor?"  
  
Sarah lachte. "Immer mit der Ruhe, Rico und Niels haben bestimmt Hunger. Und ihr beide müsst auch erstmal essen."  
  
"Aber ganz schnell essen. Und dann vorlesen!"  
  
"Ok", sagte Rico. "Ich versuchs mal. Viel Erfahrung im Vorlesen hab ich aber nicht."  
  
"Jeder kann vorlesen", war Laura sich sicher.  
  
"Na wenn du das sagst, stimmt das", nickte Rico.  
  
Sarah lachte wieder. "Los jetzt, ab zum Essen."  
  
"Sitzt du neben mir?" fragte Natalia Rico.  
  
"Natürlich", lächelte Rico sie an. "Wo soll ich mich hinsetzen?"  
  
Natalia nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu dem großen dunklen Tisch im Esszimmer. "Da sitze ich", zeigte sie auf einen der beiden Kinderstühle und kletterte gleich auf die Sitzfläche.  
  
Rico lächelte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "So gut?"  
  
"Muy bien."  
  
Niels grinste, als er seinen Stuhl neben Ricos schob. Natalia hatte seinen Freund ja schon um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.  
  
Während des Essens war er dann auch weitestgehend abgemeldet, aber das war in Ordnung, er freute sich, dass Rico sich so schnell in seine Familie einpasste.  
  
"Du siehst ziemlich zufrieden aus", stellte Sarah fest, als sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren.  
  
"Ja, bin ich. Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein, und... Rico gefällt es auch."  
  
"Ja, ganz offensichtlich", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Ich finds einfach schön. Ich meine... ihr seid mir so wichtig, und er auch."  
  
"Dann läuft es gut bei euch beiden?"  
  
"Oh ja. Es ist... ich hätte nie erwartet überhaupt jemanden zu finden, und Rico ist... perfekt. Allein schon seine Gedanken... sonst ist es oft nicht zu ertragen, aber bei ihm... er beruhigt mich. Selbst, wenn wir irgendwo sind, wo viele Leute sind - wenn er dabei ist, dann ist es ok."  
  
"Dann klappt es immer noch nicht mit dem Ausblenden der Gedanken?" fragte Sarah.  
  
Niels seufzte leise. "Nein, so gut wie gar nicht."  
  
"Konnte René dir nicht helfen? Ihr ward doch ein paar Tage bei ihm, oder?"  
  
"Wenn er mir hilft, dann wird es ganz kurz leise. Aber wirklich nur mit ihm, wenn er mich berührt."  
  
"Mist", fluchte sie leise. "Ich hatte so gehofft, dass es besser werden würde, wenn du dich erholt hast."  
  
"Hat er ja noch nicht ganz", meldete sich Rico zu Wort. "Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Hier ist es wirklich ruhig, keine Leute, nur wir hier... Und vielleicht haben die in der Klinik hier noch eine Idee. Also, zur Entspannung oder so." Sie wollten auch hier nichts von Niels' Fähigkeit erzählen.  
  
"Vielleicht", murmelte Niels ohne viel Hoffnung. Wie sollten die Ärzte schon helfen, wenn sie nicht wussten, worum es wirklich ging? Aber sagen konnten sie es ihnen auch nicht. Er war sich sicher dann eingeliefert zu werden, für verrückt erklärt zu werden. Oder sie würden ihn untersuchen.  Immer und immer wieder, um festzustellen, was so anders an ihm war. Nein, das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Versuchskaninchen der Wissenschaftler zu werden. Also würde er wohl damit klar kommen müssen. Irgendwie.  
  
"Niels, möchtest du noch etwas Tortilla, oder soll Natalia die Torte bringen?"  
  
"Torte?" fragte Rico und sah zu Sarah.  
  
Sie lachte. "Willkommenstorte. Natalia hat drauf bestanden - und sie hat sie auch verziert."  
  
"Dann her mit der Torte", grinste Rico.  
  
"Natalia? Por favor, póngase el pastel", bat Sarah ihre Tochter.  
  
Natalia nickte und stand auf. Wenig später kam sie mit einer großen Schokoladentorte zurück, die süß, klebrig und... verdammt lecker aussah. Ricos Augen leuchteten. _Schokotorte! Ich liebe Schokotorte!_  
  
Niels lachte leise, "Weiß ich doch."  
  
"Haben wir also mit unsere Tortenwahl richtig gelegen", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Sehr richtig", lachte Niels sie an.  
  
"Ich könnte für Schokoladentorte sterben", sagte Rico und schenkte Sarah ein hinreißendes Lächeln. "René und ich streiten uns bei unseren Eltern regelmäßig um das letzte Stück. Und dann droht unsere Mutter immer damit, dass wir das nächste Mal nur trocken Brot bekommen, während sie und Papa die Torte essen."  
  
Sarah lachte offen. "Keine Sorge, damit droh ich nicht. Dann gibts eben am nächsten Tag noch mehr Torte. Aber jetzt zeig erstmal was du kannst!"  
  
Niels grinste. Er hatte schon erlebt, was Rico für Mengen verdrücken konnte. Grade wenn es um Süßkram ging. Und auch jetzt zeigte er es wieder einmal, indem er zwei Stücke Kuchen aß - und sich schließlich höflich zurückhielt und kein weiteres Stück nahm. Schließlich schob Niels ihm die Hälfte von seinem Stück zu.  
  
 _Das musstest du nicht_ , dachte Rico in seine Richtung, nahm das Stück dann aber trotzdem gern an.  
  
"Weiß ich", sagte Niels nur und schob eine Hand auf Ricos Oberschenkel. Ohne, dass Rico es wollte, fühlte er ein verliebtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Sind sie nicht einfach süß?" fragte Sarah ihren Mann und grinste, als sie sah wie Niels bei dem Wort "süß" das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Mario lachte bei dem Anblick nur.  
  
"Rico? Liest du mir jetzt was vor?" fragte Natalia in diesem Moment.  
  
"Ja, klar", lächelte Rico sie an, strich noch einmal über die Hand auf seinem Bein und stand auf. "Aber erstmal müssen wir abdecken, hm?"  
  
"Das mache ich", sagte Sarah. "Geh du ruhig mit den Mädchen. Ihr habt Rico ja auch noch gar nicht euer Zimmer gezeigt."  
  
"Ja, komm, Rico", rief Natalia fröhlich, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
"Ich komm nach", rief Niels lachend.  
  
Rico konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Natalia quatschte ihn einfach voll. Laura versuchte es auch, aber bei ihr kamen häufig spanische Brocken durch, die Rico nicht verstand. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal einen Spanischkurs belegen, damit er sich hier besser verständigen konnte.  
  
"Also, das hier ist mein Zimmer... und das hier ist Lauras. Und das sind meine Bücher, such eins raus. Aber eins von Lily la Princesa Hada!"  
  
"Ähm... sind die Bücher auf spanisch?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ach so, ja, du kannst kein Spanisch. Nein, da... guck mal durch, da sind auch welche auf deutsch bei."  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico grinsend und stöberte in dem Bücherregal, bis er ein Buch mit Märchen fand. "Wie siehts damit aus?" fragte er. "Habt ihr ein Lieblingsmärchen?"  
  
"Die hier", blätterte Natalia in dem Buch und hielt ihm schließlich eine Seite hin. Rico nickte und setzte sich dann auf den dicken Teppich. Natalia und Laura drängelten sich auf seinen Schoß und warteten ungeduldig, dass er anfing zu lesen. Rico brauchte einen Moment, bis er die beiden Mädchen und das Buch so hingerückt hatte, dass er lesen konnte, dann fing er an. Das Märchen kannte er gar nicht, es war ein unbekannteres, das ihm erstaunlicherweise recht gut gefiel. Und da die beiden noch ein wenig bettelten, folgten noch zwei weitere Märchen.  
  
Irgendwann sah er auf und bemerkte Niels, der mit einem Lächeln in der Tür lehnte und sie beobachtete. Rico lächelte ihn an, dann blickte er neben sich auf den Teppich. "Darf ich mich zu euch setzten?" fragte Niels, als er ins Zimmer trat.  
  
"Ja, komm her", forderte Natalia ihn sofort auf. Lächelnd setzte sich Niels neben Rico, ganz dich, so dass sich ihre Körper leicht berührten. Ein wenig lehnte sich Rico an ihn, dann las er weiter.  
  
Irgendwann kletterte Laura zu Niels auf den Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Vorsichtig hielt Niels sie in seinem Arm und strich ihr hin und wieder über die Haare, bis sie eingeschlafen war.  Auch Natalia fielen immer wieder die Augen zu und sie gähnte unterdrückt. Irgendwann war das Märchen zuende, das Rico vorgelesen hatte, und er ließ das Buch sinken.  
  
"Nicht aufhören", nuschelte Natalia.  
  
Niels grinste breit, während Rico ergeben das Buch hob und weiterlas. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, bis sein Kopf auf Ricos Schulter lag. Auch er genoss es, Ricos ruhige Stimme zu hören, die genau synchron mit seinen Gedanken war.  
  
Schließlich schlief auch Natalia ein und Rico ließ das Buch sinken.  
  
"Schön", wisperte Niels.  
  
 _Die beiden sind wirklich süß. Und unersättlich_ dachte Rico, als er das Buch vorsichtig neben sich auf den Teppich legte.  
  
"Bleib noch sitzen", flüsterte Niels, "ich trag Laura in ihr Zimmer, dann helf ich dir mit Natalia."  
  
"Ok", wisperte Rico.  
  
Vorsichtig erhob sich Niels und trug Laura aus dem Zimmer, nach einer Weile kehrte er zurück und hob Natalia aus Ricos Schoß. Ächzend stemmte sich Rico hoch. "Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen..."  
  
"Warte, ich helf dich gleich", lächelte Niels, während er Natalia vorsichtig auszog und ins Bett legte.  
  
Rico grinste und versuchte das Kribbeln in seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Etwas wackelig stand er auf und versuchte seine Beine durch Bewegen wieder aufzuwecken. Niels musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er Rico sah, der sich ziemlich steif bewegte und immer wieder das Gesicht verzog. "Na komm", grinste er und trat auf seinen Freund zu um ihn zu stützen.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig", brummte Rico.  
  
"Doch, ist es. Und du findest es auch eher komisch."  
  
Rico schnaubte und legte einen Arm um Niels Schulter. "Hilf mir mal hier raus, ehe wir die Märchenqueen aufwecken. Noch ne Runde mit Prinzen und bösen Hexen übersteh ich heute nicht."  
  
"Na komm, leise... aber ich kann die Märchenqueen verstehen... hast schön vorgelesen."  
  
"Echt?" fragte Rico. "ich glaub, ich hab bisher noch nie jemandem vorgelesen..."  
  
"Oh... das hätt ich nicht gedacht."  
  
"Hatte ja nicht unbedingt viele Kinder um mich", meinte Rico schulterzuckend.  
  
"Dann kannst du die nächsten Wochen üben", grinste Niels und schloss leise die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
"Wenn die beiden dabei immer so lieb sind gern", grinste Rico zurück.  
  
"Manchmal...", grinste Niels. "Komm, lass uns runter zu Sarah und Mario gehen, die sitzen auf der Terrasse."  
  
"Stopp", sagte Rico. _Erst krieg ich einen Kuss._  
  
Niels blieb stehen, grinste und drehte seinen Kopf um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Rico schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Er vergaß dabei total die Zeit, bis er ein leises Lachen hörte. "Ihr könnt auch draußen knutschen!"  
  
"Spannerin", grinste Niels seine Schwester an.  
  
"Wollte euch nur zu Hilfe kommen, aber wenn ihr weiter hier auf der Treppe stehen wollt...?"  
  
"Quatsch, wir kommen runter", sagte Rico. "Jetzt sind meine Füße auch nicht mehr eingeschlafen und ich kann gefahrlos die Treppe nach unten steigen."  
  
"Die Beiden schlafen?"  
  
"Tief und fest", nickte Niels.  
  
"Und ohne Zähneputzen? Da muss ich morgen noch mal mit euch vieren meckern."  
  
"Rico hat sie halt in den Schlaf gelesen", grinste Niels entschuldigend.  
  
"Kannst du hier bleiben?", fragte Sarah lachend. "Und damit ihr auch bleibt, bestechen wir euch jetzt. Lust auf nen schönen Rotwein?"  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico und griff nach Niels Hand. Gemeinsam folgten sie Sarah nach draußen.  
  
"Rico und Niels haben die beiden ohne Mätzchen ins Bett bekommen", sagte Sarah zu ihrem Mann.  
  
"Echt? Wow!", war Mario sichtlich beeindruckt.  
  
"Ja, meine Stimme scheint eine sehr einschläfernde Wirkung zu haben", meinte Rico trocken.  
  
"Er hatte eine Engelsgeduld mit den beiden. Vier oder fünf Märchen."  
  
"Dann hast du dir den Wein wirklich verdient", sagte Sarah und schenkte zwei Gläser ein.  
  
"Danke", nahm Rico ein Glas und setzte sich.  
  
Niels setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. "Ich glaube, die beiden haben Rico schon ins Herz geschlossen."  
  
"Das ist schön. Wir ja auch", lächelte Sarah ihn an.  
  
Rico strahlte. "Es ist echt schön hier bei euch."  
  
"Gewöhn dich am besten mal dran", grinste Mario. "Ihr wollt länger bleiben, und sicher noch öfter kommen. Hoffen wir zumindest."  
  
"Gern. Vielleicht kann René ja mal mitkommen. Wenn wir nen Termin finden, an dem wir alle können", grinste Rico schief.  
  
"Wir haben genug Platz für deinen Bruder und seinen Freund", meinte Mario.  
  
Rico lächelte. "Werd ich ihnen ausrichten."  
  
"Mach das. Wir würden uns echt freuen. Und die beiden hätten mal ein wenig Zeit ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Deutschen Fußball verfolgt man hier nicht."  
  
"Die Gefahr ist trotzdem zu groß", meinte Rico. "Was ist, wenn René wieder in der Nationalmannschaft spielt? Dann reicht ein dummer Zufall."  
  
"Okay, aber hier auf der Finca müssen sie nicht aufpassen. Und sie müssen ja auch nicht händchenhaltend durchs Dorf laufen."  
  
"Das wird ihnen schon reichen", sagte Niels. "Außerdem ist es warm hier, damit hast du Clemens schon glücklich gemacht."  
  
"Dann sollten sie echt herkommen", meinte Sarah.  
  
"Vielleicht gibts Ende des Jahres ne Möglichkeit", meinte Rico. "Weihnachten feiern wir zu Hause, aber danach... Vermutlich krieg ich dann Ärger von Engel, weil ich Clemens schon wieder so früh aus Erfurt weg locke", grinste er.  
  
"Engel ist Clemens' bester Freund", erläuterte Niels für die anderen beiden. "Die beiden kennen sich ewig und sind wohl, wenn sie sich mal sehen, an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen."  
  
"Dann soll Clemens ihn einfach mitbringen", sagte Sarah. "Auf einen mehr oder weniger kommts auch nicht an."  
  
Rico lachte auf. "Dann hast du das Haus voll unmöglicher Fußballer!"  
  
"Mal ne Abwechslung, wenn hier die Männer in der Überzahl sind", grinste Mario.  
  
Wieder lachte Rico und zählte in Gedanken durch. "Oh ja, 3:6, das ist mal ne gute Quote. Und Carlito nicht zu vergessen!"  
  
"Carlito ist launisch wie ne Frau", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Okay, dann zählt er nicht."  
  
"Also ist das abgemacht", sagte Sarah. "Die wilden Fußballer fallen bei uns ein. Die Mädchen werden begeistert sein, wenn plötzlich so viele Vorleser da sind."  
  
Sofort prustete Rico los. "Okay, Clemens kann das, aber bei Engel kommt wohl nur Steven King oder so in Frage."  
  
Niels lachte leise. Er kannte Engel nicht wirklich gut, sie hatten sich nur ein paar Mal gesehen, als René noch in Köln gewohnt hatte. "Zur Not geben sich die beiden bestimmt auch mit ein bisschen Ballspielen zufrieden."  
  
"Oh ja, sind dann ja auch genug Fußballer da", lachte Mario.  
  
"Das ist echt lieb von euch", sagte Rico. "Also das wir so bei euch einfallen können."  
  
"Wir finden es immer schön, wenn wir Besuch bekommen. Und Besuch aus Deutschland ist mir besonders lieb. Davon haben wir so wenig."  
  
"Ich werd mit den Jungs sprechen, wenn wir wieder in Deutschland sind", sagte Rico.  
  
"Mach das, und überrede sie. Du siehst ja, wir haben hier genug Platz."  
  
Rico lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und trank von dem Wein. Er war gut, sehr gut. Unauffällig ließ er den Blick zur Flasche gleiten - die kein Etikett trug. Niels neben ihm grinste bei Ricos Gedanken.  
  
 _Ist das eigener Wein? Also, haben die beiden eigenen Wein?_ , fragte Rico nach.  
  
"Rico bewundert grad euren Wein", sagte Niels zu Sarah und Mario.  
  
"Petze", grinste Rico und sah dann zu den beiden. "Ist das wirklich euer Wein? Also, eigener?"  
  
Mario nickte heftig und mit offensichtlichem Stolz. "Ist ein Hobby von mir. Freut mich, dass er dir schmeckt."  
  
"Oh ja, er ist großartig!", bestätigte Rico.  
  
"Danke", sagte Mario strahlend.  
  
Sarah lachte. "Das war genau das richtig, was du sagen konntest. Immerhin gibts im Spätsommer und Herbst nichts Wichtigeres als den Wein."  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, bekommt ihr ein oder zwei Flaschen mit", sagte Mario.  
  
Wieder lachte Sarah. "Gern auch ein, zwei Flaschen mehr."  
  
"Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Dann wirst du dich von einigen Flaschen trennen müssen, cariño."  
  
Mario grummelte etwas auf Spanisch, grinste dann aber. "Bleibt ja in der Familie, da ist das ok."  
  
"Wir werden den Wein in Ehren halten und nur zu besonderen Anlässen trinken."  
  
Mario nickte, offenbar zufrieden damit.  
  
"Ich zeig euch morgen mal den Wein. Und den Rest der Finca", versprach Mario. "Und am Nachmittag hast du dann deinen ersten Termin in der Klinik", erinnerte Sarah Niels.  
  
Niels seufzte. "Ich weiß... scharf bin ich nicht darauf."  
  
"Ich hab mir das alles mal angeguckt, sie sind echt schön da. Und die meisten Räume haben einen tollen Blick über die Landschaft und bis zum Meer."  
  
"Es ist trotzdem ne Klinik."  
  
"Sieht man aber nicht unbedingt. Komm, geht doch darum, dass du wieder gesund wirst."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Und wie gesagt, die sind da echt lieb."  
  
"Und vielleicht bringt es ja was und du schaffst es, die Gedanken wieder auszublenden", sagte Rico und drückte Niels Hand.  
  
Niels nickte nur leicht. Ganz überzeugt war er nicht, aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber sprechen.  
  
"Wie weit ist es eigentlich bis zum Meer?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Etwa fünfzehn Kilometer. Wir können also jederzeit hinfahren. Und auf dem Rückweg beim Supermarkt haltmachen", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Klingt gut", meinte Rico. "Baden im Meer und faul am Strand liegen."  
  
"Macht ihr, versprochen. Ihr kriegt meinen Wagen, dann seid ihr unabhängig", überlegte Sarah.  
  
"Morgen bekomm ich meinen Terminplan, dann weiß ich auch, wann wir Zeit haben", sagte Niels zu Rico.  
  
"Ihr werdet genug Zeit haben, bestimmt. Das heißt - wenn die Mädchen euch in Ruhe lassen."  
  
"Oh ja, das wird nicht einfach, den beiden zu entkommen", lachte Niels.  
  
"Ihr kriegt das schon hin", lächelte Mario.  
  
"Zur Not lese ich sie wieder in Schlaf", grinste Rico.  
  
"Das hast du toll gemacht heute", lobte Sarah. "Aber nächstes Mal erst nach dem Zähneputzen."  
  
"Versprochen", sagte Rico.  
  
Damit war Sarah zufrieden und lenkte das Gespräch auf andere Themen. Irgendwann wurde Niels müde, es war noch gar nicht so spät, aber er war einfach noch nicht wirklich fit.  
  
"Wollen wir hoch?" fragte Rico ihn leise.  
  
"Hm - das wär gut", nickte Niels leicht. "Wir können morgen ja weiterreden... und den Wein genießen."  
  
Rico lächelte und stand auf, dann hielt er Niels die Hand hin. Müde ließ der sich hochziehen, und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung gingen sie wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. "Auspacken verschieben wir auf morgen", beschloss Rico und zog Niels zum Bett.  
  
"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Niels. "Schnell fertigmachen und dann ins Bett..."  
  
"Ich such schnell alles Wichtige raus, du bleibst so lange sitzen", sagte Rico und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
Rico lächelte zurück, dann begann er schnell ihre Taschen zu durchwühlen, bis er die Sachen fürs Bad gefunden hatte. "Willst du ein Shirt für die Nacht?" fragte er Niels.  
  
"Hmm - nee. Du bist ja da", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Das wollte ich hören", grinste Rico und richtete sich auf.  
  
"Wusste ich doch, du Lüstling!"  
  
"Ich? Ein Lüstling? Wer hat mich denn vorhin so schamlos verführt?"  
  
"Wer hat sich denn verführen lassen?", grinste Niels.  
  
 _Ich lass mich jederzeit von dir verführen._  
  
"Ich weiß", wisperte Niels. "Ich verführ dich auch jederzeit gern."  
  
Rico trat näher. "Wir wollten eigentlich ins Bad", murmelte er. _Auch wenn ich jetzt viel lieber was anderes machen würde..._  
  
"Würd ich auch gern - aber ich bin zu müde... tut mir leid", murmelte Niels entschuldigend und stand langsam auf.  
  
"Wir haben viel Zeit für alles andere", sagte Rico.  
  
"Und wir können uns drauf freuen."  
  
Rico nickte. "Und jetzt ab ins Bad."  
  
"Und dann schlafen", nickte Niels leicht. Nur ganz vorsichtig, sein Kopf schmerzte wieder, wie so oft seit seiner Krankheit. Rico griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich ins Bad. Sie machten sich in Ruhe fertig, dann schlichen sie förmlich zurück ins Bett. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander. "Schlaf gut", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Du auch, und träum schön", erwiderte Niels ähnlich leise. Rico lächelte, hauchte Niels noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schloss dann die Augen. Wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	51. Ein guter Start in den Tag

  
  
Nils und Rico wurden am frühen Morgen durch die lachenden Stimmen von Natalia und Laura geweckt, die über den Flur an ihrer Zimmertür vorbei liefen. Dann hörten sie Sarah rufen, nicht unbedingt leiser. Irgendetwas auf Spanisch, vermutlich, dass die beiden leise sein sollten. Rico brummte und zog sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
Niels schmiegte sich an ihn und knurrte etwas Unverständliches. Rico tastete nach Niels, bis seine Hand auf seinem Hintern lag. Er fühlte, wie sein Brustkorb leicht vibrierte, denn schob er sich noch etwas näher.  
  
Erneut hörten sie die Stimmen der Mädchen, dann polterten sie die Treppe nach unten. Wieder knurrte Niels etwas, dann fühlte Rico seine Lippen an seinem Hals.  
  
 _Mhm... gut..._  
  
"Mehr?", nuschelte Niels.  
  
Rico nickte und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit Niels mehr Platz hatte. Niels schob sich noch dichter an ihn und küsste ihn erneut. Rico seufzte zufrieden. So geweckt zu werden war einfach himmlisch.  
  
"Hmm, ja, ist es... könnt ich immer haben..."  
  
"Ich steh dir zu freien Verfügung", grinste Rico.  
  
Langsam küsste sich Niels weiter bis zu seinem Mund, dann schob er sich leicht auf ihn. Rico seufzte leise und schlang sofort die Arme um Niels Körper. Etwas überrascht keuchte Niels auf und ließ sich dann auf ihn sinken. Rico hob den Kopf leicht an und presste seine Lippen auf Niels'. Der erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Ricos Hände begannen über Niels Rücken zu streichen. Ganz sanft begann Niels sich auf ihm zu bewegen.  
  
 _Gott... ja!_  
  
Ein leises Lachen von Niels zeigte ihm mal wieder, dass er mitgehört hat. "Ja", wisperte er an Ricos Lippen.  
  
"Das fühlt sich... heiß an", flüsterte Rico und schob dabei seine Hände tiefer, bis sie erneut auf Niels Hintern lagen.  
  
"Oh ja, das ist... mach weiter", bat Niels heiser.  
  
 _Diese blöde Shorts muss verschwinden._  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen rollte sich Niels von ihm und zerrte die Shorts von seinen Beinen. Rico nutzte die Chance und wurde seine Shorts ebenfalls los. Dann rollte er sich zur Seite, zu Niels.  
  
"Besser?" fragte Niels leise.  
  
"Ja, viel... wow", raunte Rico als er Niels so direkt spürte.  
  
Niels schluckte. Ricos Stimme hörte sich so heiser an, so wahnsinnig sexy. Und das, was er spürte, war ebenfalls richtig heiß. Rico, komplett nackt halb neben, halb auf ihm.  
  
Rico konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er fühlte jetzt seinerseits Niels Hände auf dem Hintern, die ihn näher zogen. Er drängte sich näher, so nah, dass kein Stück Papier mehr zwischen sie passen würde. Jedes Bisschen, das er näher rückte, machte die ganze Situation heißer! Inzwischen konnte er Niels Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel fühlen. Sein Freund war mindestens genauso erregt von der ganzen Situation wie er selbst. Hart drückte er gegen sein Bein, und als Rico sich leicht bewegte, stöhnte Niels leise auf.  
  
"Gut?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Oh, mehr als das! Rico..."  
  
 _Find ich auch!_  
  
Rico schob sich weiter auf ihn und begann leicht seine Brust zu streicheln. Niels schloss die Augen und gab sich Ricos Zärtlichkeiten völlig hin. Immer wieder berührten ihn Ricos Hände oder seine Lippen, an allen Stellen, die er sich nur so vorstellen konnte. Und auch er selbst streichelte Rico mit seinen Händen, wo auch immer er ihn erreichen konnte. _Das ist der Wahnsinn, das ist... Niels.._  
  
"Du bist der Wahnsinn", keuchte Niels als Antwort auf Ricos Gedanken.  
  
Rico begann sich zu bewegen, ganz leicht erst. "Ja", keuchte Niels sofort.  
  
 _Das ist so unglaublich... Du bist... heiß..._  
  
"Du auch. So heiß, so sexy..."  
  
 _Ich würd so gern... aber das ist Niels sicher zu früh, zu schnell..._  
  
Niels zögerte einen Moment. Er wusste, was Rico meinte, was er wollte. Unwillkürlich schüttelte Rico den Kopf. "Muss nicht..."  
  
"Shht", machte Niels und legte einen Finger auf Ricos Lippen. "Ich will dich. Und ich vertrau dir."  
  
Rico lächelte leicht und küsste den Finger. Auch Niels lächelte. Dann hob er seine Hüften leicht an.  
  
 _Er... er will wirklich_ Rico beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Niels erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Ja, er wollte Rico, auch wenn er nervös war. Er spreizte leicht die Beine, als Rico es ihm bedeutete, und keuchte leise auf, als Rico dazwischen rutschte.  
  
Einen Moment schloss Rico die Augen. Das alles fühlte sich einfach so unglaublich an. Er würde gleich mit Niels schlafen. Richtig. Ganz richtig. Allein das war aufregend - und so geil. Es würde für sie beide ein erstes Mal werden - so wie irgendwie alles in ihrer Beziehung ein erstes Mal war. Das erste Mal mit einem anderen Mann.  
  
Vorsichtig richtete sich Rico auf und sah zu der Reisetasche neben dem Bett. Er erinnerte sich noch an seinen ungläubigen Blick, als René ihm vor ihrer Abfahrt aus Hamburg einige Sachen eingepackt hatte - jetzt war er froh darüber.  
  
"Wie gut, dass dein Bruder mit denkt", grinste Niels schief.  
  
"Hmm", machte Rico leise und nicht ganz begeistert, dann nickte er aber und zog die Packung und die Tube heraus. Niels beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen.  
  
 _Wie er da liegt... so heiß..._ Rico ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über Niels' Körper gleiten.  
  
"Hey, nicht nur gucken", grinste Niels und streckte eine Hand nach Rico aus.  
  
"Moment", nuschelte Rico und versuchte krampfhaft den Klappverschluss der blöden Tube zu öffnen.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" wisperte Niels.  
  
"Geht schon", knurrte Rico - dann fühlte Niels, wie etwas Kaltes auf seinen Bauch platschte. Er zuckte zusammen und grinste dann. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Rico so nervös war.  
  
Mit einem etwas verschämten Grinsen nahm Rico Gel von Niels' Bauch auf und begann damit zwischen seinen Beinen entlangzustreichen. Seine Finger zitterten leicht. _Hoffentlich mach ich alles richtig und tu ihm nicht weh..._  
  
"Du wirst mir nicht weh tun", versicherte ihm Niels und legte seine Hand auf Ricos Rücken.  
  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte Rico.  
  
Er lehnte sich noch einmal vor und küsste ihn, dann drang er mit einem Finger ein. _Gott, das ist... so heiß und eng. Das fühlt sich phantastisch an - und das ist erst mein Finger. Wie viel geiler wird es sein ganz in ihm zu sein? Ihn ganz zu fühlen... Oh Gott..._  
  
Niels wusste gar nicht, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Auf Ricos wahnsinnig heiße Gedanken oder an dieses ungewohnte, aber keinesfalls schlechte Gefühl von Ricos Finger in ihm. Dieser Finger drang nun tiefer ein, und Rico bewegte ihn leicht, dann kam ein weiterer Finger dazu, noch immer von heißen Gedanken begleitet. Niels stöhnte immer wieder und bemerkte selbst ein wenig verwundert, dass er sich Ricos Fingern sogar entgegen schob. Wie schließlich der dritte Finger in ihm gelandet war, konnte er im Nachhinein kaum noch sagen.  
  
"Bitte", flüsterte er. "Bitte... ich will dich..."  
  
 _Gott, wie er da liegt... wie er mich will... das sieht so heiß aus..._ Rico sah seinen Freund atemlos an, während er sich fahrig ein Kondom überzog und sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Niels sah ihn mit dunklen Augen und leicht geöffneten Augen an.  
  
 _Gott, er will mich wirklich... will mich ganz... wie er da liegt..._  
  
"Ja ich will dich. Und zwar jetzt", raunte Niels.  
  
 _Wie er sich mir hingibt_ , schoss es Rico durch den Kopf. Es sah unbeschreiblich aus, wie Niels da lag, mit gespreizten Beinen und ihn auffordernd ansah. _Gibt sich mir hin... schenkt sich mir..._  
  
Jetzt konnte Rico sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und drängte sich Niels entgegen. Ganz langsam drang er in ihn ein.  
  
 _Oh Gott... oh Gott... das...._  
  
"Gut?", fragte Niels heiser.  
  
"Du... so eng..."  
  
Niels nickte leicht. "Du... so groß... so gut.."  
  
Rico lächelte und bemühte sich weiter ganz ruhig und langsam tiefer einzudringen. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, denn Niels war nun mal sehr heiß und eng und... eben Niels, sein Freund, den er so sehr liebte.  
  
"Ich dich auch", keuchte Niels.  
  
Endlich war Rico ganz in ihm und verharrte einen Moment, so lange er konnte. Dann, endlich, bewegte er sich, zunächst ganz leicht, dann immer fester. _Gott, so eng, so geil... so gut... Niels... mein Niels... für mich, nur für mich..._  
  
Irgendwann kam Niels ihm mit den Hüften entgegen. Er wollte Rico noch tiefer in sich spüren, noch fester. "Niels", keuchte Rico heiser und bewegte sich jetzt schneller.  
  
Niels tastete zwischen ihre Körper und begann sich im Takt von Ricos Stößen zu massieren. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann schob Rico die Hand zur Seite und umfasste Niels' Schwanz.  
  
"Ja", stöhnte Niels heiser.  
  
Rico stieß weiter, keuchte laut, bewegte sich schneller und schneller und massierte ihn fest. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Niels mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam. Dabei krampfte er sich ein wenig zusammen, verengte sich und massierte Rico förmlich, so dass auch er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Niels Hals und kam stöhnend.  
  
 _Das war... das geilste, das ich je erlebt habe... Gott..._  
  
Niels lächelte und strich Rico leicht über den Rücken.  
  
 _Danke_  
  
"Ich muss dir danken", wisperte Niels.  
  
 _Hm?_  
  
"Für so ein schönes erstes Mal", flüsterte Niels.  
  
 _Es war wirklich... wunderschön_  
  
"Müssen wir unbedingt öfter machen", grinste Niels und drückte einen Kuss gegen Ricos Stirn.  
  
Der lachte leise. "Oh ja - unbedingt." Er zog sich ganz vorsichtig aus Niels zurück, da die Enge inzwischen unangenehm wurde.  
  
Niels seufzte hörbar und zog Rico schnell wieder eng an sich. Der schmiegte sich gleich dicht an ihn und ließ sich von Niels' Armen umfangen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte glücklich. Am liebsten würde er den Tag heute einfach mit Niels hier im Bett verbringen.  
  
"Ich auch", stimmte Niels seinen Gedanken zu.  
  
Rico seufzte. "Aber geht nicht..."  
  
"Ein paar Minuten noch, hm?"  
  
Rico nickte sofort.  
  
"Wir können ja runter, wenn die beiden Mädchen weg sind. Dann stellt Natalia keine komischen Fragen."  
  
"Guter Plan", meinte Rico grinsend. "Reicht, wenn deine Schwester was sagt."  
  
"Ja, das wird sie. Aber sie meint es ja nicht so."  
  
"Weiß ich. Ältere Geschwister sind halt so", grinste Rico.  
  
"Versorgen einen mit Kondomen…", lachte Niels leise und küsste Ricos Hals.  
  
"Erinner mich nicht daran", nuschelte Rico. "Mir war selten etwas so peinlich."  
  
"Er hatte sichtlich Spaß - und Clemens auch. Was hat er dir eigentlich dazu noch gesagt? Gebrauchsanweisung mitgeliefert? Du warst jedenfalls ziemlich rot..."  
  
"So ähnlich", murmelte Rico und vergrub sein Gesicht an Niels Brust.  
  
Er fühlte Niels leise lachen, dann kraulten ihn weiche Fingerspitzen im Haar. "Er scheint es richtig erklärt zu haben", murmelte Niels. Er spürte, wie Rico grinste. "Ich zumindest bin ihm dankbar dafür. Du wusstest, was tu tatest - und du hast es verdammt gut gemacht."  
  
"Trotzdem kann ich auf weitere Sexgespräche mit meinem Bruder verzichten", lachte Rico.  
  
"Ja, Aufklärung Marke René und Clemens... muss ich mir wohl auch nicht geben. Ihre Gedanken sind schon schlimm genug."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Rico.   
  
"Ich kann dir heute Abend davon erzählen... wenn wir alleine sind."  
  
"Ok", flüsterte Rico und küsste erneut die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen.  
  
"Die Mädels sind jetzt weg... wir sollten langsam aufstehen. Sarah überlegt schon uns zu wecken."  
  
"Ok", seufzte Rico. "Schnell duschen oder erst frühstücken?"  
  
"Erst duschen, dann brauchen wir nicht mehr hoch, sondern können gleich überlegen, was wir so machen wollen."  
  
"Du hast deinen Termin in der Klinik", erinnerte Rico ihn sanft.  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Niels. "Aber erst heute Nachmittag."  
  
"Dann will ich heute Vormittag ne Führung", sagte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Machen wir, und wenn du hier alles kennst, dann fahren wir ins Dorf. Gibt da ein paar Leute, die ich gern treffen würde."  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico.


	52. Calida und Topolino

  
Wie geplant machten sie sich fertig und waren unten bei Sarah, kurz bevor sie hochgehen und sie holen wollte. "Ach ihr kommt auch mal, ihr Schlafmützen", grinste sie sie an.  
  
"Wir haben hier Urlaub, hat dir das niemand verraten?", fragte Niels sie mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Urlaub?" lachte Sarah. "Ich glaube, da haben Natalia und Laura andere Vorstellungen."  
  
"Dann haben wir wenigstens Urlaub, so lange die beiden im Kindergarten und in der Schule sind."  
  
Sarah grinste nur breit. "Also, habt ihr Hunger?"  
  
"Klar haben wir Hunger", nickte Niels und lief dann leicht rosa an, als er Ricos Gedanken hörte. _Nach dem Frühsport auf jeden Fall_  
  
"Was wirst du denn so rot?" fragte Sarah sofort.  
  
"Nichts, nichts..."  
  
"Ach so! Dann habt ihr gar nicht mehr... geschlafen", grinste Sarah, woraufhin auch Rico leicht rötlich anlief.  
  
"Wir haben... naja... den ersten Urlaubstag genossen."  
  
"Schon gut", lachte Sarah. "Ihr seid frisch verliebt, das sollte man auch genießen."  
  
"Ja, das tun wir auch", lächelte Niels glücklich, während Sarah das Frühstück für die beiden aufdeckte. Kaffee, Kekse, Crossants und 'Churro', wie Sarah erklärte, irgendwelches Fettgebackenes, das köstlich duftete.  
  
"An das Frühstück könnte ich mich gewöhnen", sagte Rico mit leuchtenden Augen. Er betrachtete dabei die langen, gebackenen Teigstäbe und den dunkle, dicken Kakao, in den diese Stäbe wohl eingetunkt wurden.   
  
"Klar, dass dir das gefällt, mein Dickerchen", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dick", protestierte Rico wie seinerzeit Obelix. Niels lachte und strich Rico über den flachen Bauch.  
  
"Das sollten wir umgehend ändern", grinste Sarah und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Nimm dir."  
  
Sofort griff Rico zu. Auch Niels nahm sich eine der Teigstangen, tauchte sie in den dicken Kakao und aß genüsslich. "Sarah - die werden bei dir immer besser!"  
  
"Danke", sagte Sarah lächelnd.  
  
Rico tunkte seine Stange nun auch in den Kakao und biss ab. "Wow, das ist... großartig!"  
  
"Ja meine Mädchen lieben das auch", sagte Sarah.   
  
"Deine Mädchen lieben doch alles, was süß und klebrig ist!"  
  
"Dein Freund offenbar auch", grinste Sarah ihren Bruder an.  
  
"Ja, mein Freund auch...", begann Niels, wurde aber von Rico unterbrochen: "Der liebt vor allem dich."  
  
Niels strahlte und lehnte sich vor um Rico einen sanften Kuss zu geben. "Du schmeckst nach Schokolade."  
  
"Woher das wohl kommt?", grinste Rico und wiederholte den Kuss.  
  
"Mhhh... Rico mit Schokolade ist gut..."  
  
"Jungs? Ihr könnt auch wieder hochgehen. Aber die Schokolade lasst ihr hier, ich hab keine Lust auf noch mehr Flecken."  
  
Fast zeitgleich liefen die beiden wieder rot an. "Wir... also... wir..."  
  
Sarah lachte leise. "Schön, dass ich meinen kleinen Bruder noch immer blamieren kann!"  
  
Niels brummte etwas Unverständliches. Dafür wurde er noch ein wenig roter, was Rico ganz schön bezaubernd fand. "Das hilft auch nicht", nuschelte Niels, als er Ricos Gedanken las.  
  
"Ist aber so..."  
  
Sarah lächelte. Es war schön, ihren Bruder so verliebt zu erleben. Sie hatte es gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, nach dem Unfall und seinen daraus resultierenden Problemen. Sie konnte es sogar verstehen, dass er niemanden an seiner Seite wollte, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte, wenn er zu Hause war. Das änderte aber nichts an seiner Vereinsamung, die immer mehr zugenommen hatte.  
  
"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich", sagte Niels sofort. "Mir geht es doch schon viel besser."  
  
"Ja, jetzt", stimmte Sarah ihm zu. "Das sah vor ein paar Wochen, und besonders, bevor du René kennengelernt hast, noch anders aus."  
  
"Ich kümmer mich schon um ihn", versprach Rico.  
  
"Das weiß ich, das hast du ja auch schon bewiesen. Ich wär hier wohl durchgedreht, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."  
  
"Aber jetzt geht es mir besser und ihr könnt aufhören euch Sorgen zu machen", sagte Niels.   
  
"Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen um meinen kleinen Bruder", lächelte Sarah ihn an.  
  
"Und ich um meinen Freund", sagte Rico. "Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, würdest du dir auch Sorgen machen."  
  
"Hm, ja... wahrscheinlich. Trotzdem, es geht mir gut!"  
  
Rico verdrehte die Augen. "Weiß ich doch."  
  
"Trotzdem..."  
  
 _Nicht böse sein. Kanns halt noch nicht so wirklich abschalten._  
  
"Schon ok", murmelte Niels und griff nach Ricos Hand. Rico drückte Niels Hand ganz fest.  
  
"Also, was habt ihr beiden heute Vormittag vor?"  
  
"Ich will Rico ein bisschen rumführen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Gute Idee. Ihr werdet einiges entdecken. Hinten im Stall ist Chica, die Katze, mit ihren Jungen."  
  
"Oh, kleine Katzen?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Ja, sechs Wochen alt."  
  
"Oh!" sagte Rico mit großen Augen. "Ich wollte früher immer eine kleine Katze haben. Aber Mama ist allergisch."  
  
"Dann guckt euch die Kleinen mal an", lächelte Sarah. "Ich komm dann nachher nach und stell sie euch vor."  
  
"Ok, erst aufessen, dass Katzenbabys gucken", sagte Rico.  
  
"Genau. Noch Kaffee?" Rico nickte und auch Niels ließ sich noch einmal nachschenken.  
  
Wenig später zogen sie los, und Niels zeigte Rico den Hof. Erst zum Esel Carlito, der ihnen neugierig die Nase entgegenstreckte - zumindest, nachdem Niels ihm eine Karotte hinstreckte. "Siehst du, wenn er was Leckeres bekommt, ist er ganz lieb", meinte Niels grinsend, als sich Carlito für einen Moment streicheln ließ.  
  
Auch Rico hob die Hand und strich dem Esel über die langen, weichen Ohren.   
  
"Ich mag Carlito", sagte Niels. "Der hat nen eigenen Kopf und macht nur das, wozu er Lust hat. Also meistens das Gegenteil von dem, was man von ihm will."  
  
"Also genauso dickköpfig und intelligent wie man immer sagt."  
  
Niels nickte. "Also, auf zu den Kätzchen?"  
  
"Ja", strahlte Rico ihn an.  
  
Niels lachte. "Du strahlst wie Natalia und Laura, wenn es um die Katzen geht."  
  
"Ich mag Katzen nun mal", versuchte Rico zu erklären. Er folgte Niels in den Stall zu einem Berg an Stroh. Es war ein wenig dämmrig, aber schon sahen sie ein kleines, getigertes Kätzchen neugierig hinter einem der Ballen hervorkommen.  
  
"Oh, bist du aber eine Süße. Oder ein Süßer?" Rico hockte sich auf den Boden. Er streckte die Hand aus und wartete geduldig, wie sich das Kätzchen ihm näherte, ganz vorsichtig, einen Schritt nach dem Anderen. Schließlich konnte Rico vorsichtig das Köpfchen streicheln.  
  
"Ich glaube, es mag dich", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Du bist ja auch eine ganz Süße", lächelte Rico leise und streichelte die Katze weiter.  
  
Niels beobachtete seinen Freund hingerissen. Ricos Augen leuchteten richtig. "Du magst es aber auch", lächelte er leise.  
  
Rico nickte. "Wie gesagt, ich mochte Katzen schon immer. Und mal ehrlich, wer kann so nem kleinen Kätzchen denn schon widerstehen?"  
  
"Niemand. Sie ist wirklich süß. Und guck mal, da kommt ein Geschwisterchen. Da, die gefleckte da."  
  
Rico seufzte. "Noch so eine Süße."  
  
Vorsichtig wie schon das erste Kätzchen näherte sich das gefleckte und stand schließlich vor Niels. Niels streckte eine Hand aus und ließ das Kätzchen an seinen Fingern schnüffeln. Dann kam es näher und rieb sein Köpfchen an seiner Hand. Niels lächelte. Rico hatte schon recht. Die kleinen Kätzchen waren einfach nur zuckersüß.   
  
Sie hörten, wie sich die Stalltür öffnete, und sich Schritte näherten. Leise und behutsam. "Ah, da habt ihr ja schon zwei Freunde gefunden", hörten sie Sarah hinter sich. "Darf ich vorstellen? Calida und Topolino."  
  
"Was heißt das?" fragte Rio leise.  
  
"Calida, das ist deine Getigerte hier, heißt warmherzig. Sie kommt als erste, wenn man reinkommt. Und Topolino heißt Mäuschen. Weil er der Kleinste im Wurf ist."  
  
"Mäuschen, wie passend", lachte Niels. "Bist ja auch ein Mäuschen, hm Kleiner?"  
  
"Er ist eigentlich recht scheu", erzählte Sarah und beobachtete ihren Bruder mit dem kleinen Kater.  
  
"Er weiß halt, dass ich ihm nichts tue", meinte Niels und streichelte Topolino das Köpfchen. Rico kraulte Calida nicht mehr nur den Kopf, sondern inzwischen schon den ganzen Körper.  
  
Sarah grinste. "Na das scheint ja die ganz große Liebe zu sein."  
  
"Calida ist echt lieb", lächelte Rico.  
  
"Natalia und Laura wären ganz schön neidisch, wenn sie das sehen würden. Die Kätzchen nehmen immer Reißaus vor ihnen."  
  
"Sie sind wohl noch zu wild für die Kleinen hier."  
  
"Ja, und zu ungeschickt, gerade Laura", sagte Sarah.  
  
Inzwischen lag auf Topolino vor Niels auf dem Stroh und ließ sich kraulen. "Da wird man ja richtig neidisch", stupste Sarah Rico an und deutete auf den kleinen Kater vor Niels.  
  
Rico lachte leise und kraulte sein Kätzchen weiter. "Ich kann ihn auch neidisch machen."  
  
Niels sah zu Rico und grinste. "Soll ich dir heute Abend auch den Bauch kraulen?"  
  
"Ja, bitte. Mindestens so lieb wie du Topolinos Bauch kraulst."  
  
"Das krieg ich hin", meinte Niels zwinkernd.  
  
"Ok, dann freu ich mich auf heute Abend."  
  
Niels hatte für einen Moment mit dem Kraulen aufgehört, was Topolino mit einem entrüsteten Mauzen quittierte.  
  
"Schon gut, mein Kleiner", lächelte Niels ihn an und machte weiter.  
  
"Niels, ich glaube du wurdest grad adoptiert", grinste Sarah.  
  
Niels lächelte leicht. "Von so einem süßen Kätzchen lass ich mich gern adoptieren."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir sofort", lachte Sarah.  
  
Sie blieb noch etwas bei den beiden sitzen, dann zog sie sich wieder zurück. Rico seufzte und lehnte sich an Niels. "Die beiden sind wirklich sehr niedlich."  
  
"Am liebsten würd ich sie einpacken, alle beide", grinste Niels und drehte den Schwanz des gefleckten Katers durch die Finger.  
  
"Und was spricht dagegen?" fragte Sarah.  
  
Überrascht sah Niels zu seiner Schwester.  
  
"Wir müssen eh immer ein paar Kätzchen abgeben", sagte Sarah. "Und die beiden mögen euch, ihr mögt sie... "  
  
"Dann... aber sind sie nicht noch zu klein?"  
  
"Ihr fahrt ja nicht gleich heute wieder ab", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Hm, stimmt, erst in vier Wochen oder so. Und du meinst, bis dahin? Das...das wäre toll!" Auch Rico strahlte sie an. Dann beugte er sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
"Ich kümmer mich drum, dass ihr die beiden mitnehmen könnt, okay?"  
  
"Danke", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich freu mich für die beiden, dass sie zu euch kommen."  
  
"Ein Freund und Haustiere", grinste Niels. "Hätte mir das jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt..."  
  
"Du hättest es nicht geglaubt", lächelte Rico und streichelte ihm kurz über die Hand.  
  
"Nein", sagte Niels. "Vermutlich hätte ich denjenigen für total bekloppt gehalten."  
  
"Und jetzt hast du mich und ein Kätzchen."  
  
Niels lachte leise und hob Ricos Hand an seine Lippen um ihn sanft auf den Handrücken zu küssen. "Und ich auch - Freund und Kätzchen", lächelte Rico und streichelte weiter das weiche Fell.  
  
"Perfekt also", sagte Niels mit leuchtenden Augen. Wenn er jetzt noch das Gedankenlesen wieder in den Griff bekommen würde. Rico zog ihn leicht an sich und küsste ihn. Niels schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.  
  
Er hörte erst auf, als er etwas Scharfes auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Er löste sich von Rico und sah nach unten zu Topolino. "Na Kleiner?" Der kleine Kater stand auf den Hinterbeinen, hochgereckt zu Niels' Oberschenkel, und hielt sich mit ausgefahrenen Krallen in der Jeans fest.  
  
"Willst du auch kuscheln?" fragte Niels lächelnd. Der kleine Kater sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, dann rieb er sein Köpfchen wieder an Niels' Hand. Auch Rico begann wieder sein Kätzchen zu streicheln.  
  
"Ich kanns mir noch gar nicht vorstellen, die beiden Süßen hier mitzunehmen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", sagte Niels zustimmend.  
  
"Aber es wird schön. Nach Hause kommen, und die beiden Süßen sind schon da..." Auf ein leises Mauzen hin sah er auf und entdeckte die übrigen Geschwister, drei weitere Kätzchen und die Mutter der Kleinen.  
  
"Ach der Rest der Meute", sagte Niels.  
  
Die anderen Kätzchen beobachteten sie noch eine Weile, dann kamen sie näher und ließen sich ebenfalls streicheln. Es war schön, einfach nur schön. Vor allem Niels genoss das alles unheimlich. Sarah war wieder im Haus verschwunden und so hörte er außer Ricos Gedanken nichts. Außerdem war das Streicheln und Kraulen der Kätzchen sehr beruhigend. Die Kätzchen wollte nichts weiter von ihm, als gestreichelt zu werden.  
  
"Die beiden werden es gut bei uns haben", wisperte Rico neben ihm, der die Kätzchen immer noch ganz verliebt ansah.  
  
"Das werden total verwöhnte Luxuskätzchen", lächelte Niels, der seiner Katze einen Strohhalm hinhielt und mit ihr fangen spielte.  
  
"Klar!", lachte Rico.


	53. Tapas con Miguel

  
  
Irgendwann wurden die Kleinen sichtbar müde und kuschelten sich an Ricos und Niels' Beine. "Kommst du an mein Handy ran?" fragte Rico Niels leise. "Steckt hinten in meiner Hosentasche."  
  
Niels kramte in seiner Tasche und zog das Gerät schließlich hervor. "Danke", sagte Rico und begann Fotos von den Kätzchen zu machen. "Muss René doch unsere Kleinen zeigen."  
  
"Dann aber richtig", meinte Niels, hob die beiden Kätzchen vorsichtig hoch und legte sie Rico auf den Schoß. Dann machte er von den dreien einige Bilder und verschickte sie gleich.   
  
Rico lächelte, als Niels ihm die Schnappschüsse zeigte. "Die beiden sind wirklich süß!"  
  
"Oh ja", grinste Niels. "Und du auch."  
  
Rico knuffte Niels zur Antwort lediglich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Ich glaub, wir sollten die beiden jetzt schlafen lassen. Kommt, ihr Süßen..." vorsichtig hob er die Kätzchen von seinem Schoß und legte sie auf das Stroh.  
  
"Wir gucken nachher wieder nach euch", flüsterte Niels.  
  
"Und jetzt zeigst du mir den Rest?", fragte Rico, als er sich von dem Anblick der beiden Kätzchen lösen konnte.  
  
Niels nickte und stemmte sich hoch. Dann hielt er Rico eine Hand entgegen. Er führte Rico durch die alten Stallungen, die jetzt nicht mehr genutzt wurden, dann zu den Weinstöcken und den Olivenbäumen. "Das macht alles nicht so viel Arbeit, so dass Sarah und Mario das nebenbei machen können. Da drüben ist der Gemüsegarten, und da hinten die Orangen- und Zitronenbäume."  
  
"Das ist echt toll", sagte Rico. "Ich kann deine Schwester so verstehen, dass sie hierher ausgewandert ist."  
  
"Ich auch, und ich hatte es auch ehrlich überlegt. Aber irgendwie... hats mich doch in Deutschland gehalten. Auch, wenn ich da niemanden mehr hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich geahnt, dass du kommen würdest."  
  
Rico strahlte ihn an. "Das hast du schön gesagt." Niels legte ihm lächelnd einen Arm um. "René und Clemens wird es hier auch gefallen", meinte Rico.  
  
"Ist ja auch warm genug", grinste Niels, der Clemens' Vorlieben inzwischen gut kannte.  
  
"Ja, aber auch sonst. Das Haus und die Umgebung hier, das ist einfach... erholsam."  
  
"Und schön, dass wir wirklich lang genug hier sein können um uns echt zu erholen."  
  
 _Und damit du wieder völlig gesund wirst._ Niels nickte leicht. Das hoffte er auch.  
  
"Wollten wir nicht noch in den Ort fahren?" fragte Rico. "Oder haben wir dafür keine Zeit mehr?"  
  
"Mittags gibts bei Sarah immer nur eine Kleinigkeit, da können wir uns auch was in der Bar holen. Und von dort aus weiterfahren."  
  
"Klingt gut", meinte Rico.  
  
"Dann... geh schon mal zum Wagen, ich klär das schnell mit ihr."  
  
Rico nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wagen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Niels zu ihm stieß. "Magst du fahren? Schlüssel steckt."  
  
"Klar", sagte Rico sofort und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.  
  
Niels rutschte neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte sich an. "Dann los."  
  
"Du musst mir nur sagen, wo lang ich muss", grinste Rico.  
  
"Erstmal hier den Weg runter, bis zur Straße, dann nach rechts. Und dann kommen wir schon ins Dorf."  
  
"Ist ja nicht weit", meinte Rico und fuhr los.  
  
"Nein, man ist schnell da. Ein paar Minuten nur." Ein paar Minuten waren es dann auch, bis sie auf dem Dorfplatz hielten.  
  
Sie stiegen aus und Rico sah sich neugierig um. Es war wirklich ein Dorf, nicht besonders groß und jetzt, zur Mittagszeit, recht ruhig. An einem Ende des Platzes befand sich eine kleine Kirche, an den anderen Seiten kleine Läden und ein, zwei Bars.  
  
"Viel los ist hier nicht", sagte Niels. "Kein Vergleich mit Köln."  
  
"ist aber schön hier. Ruhig. Wollen wir uns ein bisschen umsehen? Oder... du meintest, du willst ein paar Leute treffen?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Hast du Hunger? In die Bar wollte ich sowieso und Miguel Hallo sagen, da könnten wir auch gleich was essen."  
  
"Das klingt gut - wenn du das schon empfiehlst?"  
  
Niels nickte. "Gibt leckere Tapas."  
  
"Dann lass uns mal reingehen", schlug Rico vor, griff kurz nach Niels' Hand und ließ sie dann wieder los.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie die paar Schritte zu der Bar "Espacio Azahar". "Das sind alles Orangenbäume", sagte Niels und deutete auf die Bäume, die rund um die Bar gepflanzt waren. "Daher hat sie auch ihren Namen."  
  
"Ist schön. Und wirklich typisch spanisch", meinte Rico, der sich noch einmal genau auf dem Platz umgesehen hat. Niels lachte und zog Rico dann mit sich in die Bar.  
  
Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, zumindest im Vergleich zum sonnenbestrahlten Marktplatz. Dann erkannte Rico eine rustikale, wohl typische spanische Bar - und einen Mann, der Niels mit großen Augen ansah. "Niels, ¡Qué sorpresa!"  
  
"Hola Miguel!" lächelte Niels.  
  
Schnell eilte Miguel hinter der Bar hervor und umarmte Niels fest. Dabei sagte er eine ganze Menge auf Spanisch. "Miguel ganz ruhig, ich versteh dich kaum", lachte Niels schließlich.  
  
Wieder prasselten spanische Sätze und Worte auf Niels ein, aber langsamer, so dass Niels irgendwann tatsächlich darauf antwortete, allerdings auf Deutsch. Er erzählte kurz, dass er ein wenig krank gewesen wäre, und sich jetzt von Sarah verwöhnen lassen würde.  
  
"Und das hier ist übrigens Rico", sagte er schließlich und zog Rico zu sich.  
  
"Ah, hallo Rico!", begrüßte Miguel ihn auf Deutsch.  
  
"Hi, nett dich kennenzulernen", sagte Rico.  
  
Miguel lachte ihn offen an. "Kommt, setzt euch, ich mach euch was zu essen!"  
  
"Das wollte ich hören", grinste Niels ihn an.   
  
"Macht es euch bequem", schob er Niels und Rico an einen Tisch nahe des Tresens.  
  
"Miguel kann ja richtig gut deutsch", sagte Rico, als Miguel durch eine Tür hinter dem Tresen verschwunden war.   
  
Niels nickte. “Er hat mal ein paar Jahre auf Mallorca gearbeitet“, grinste er.  
  
"Und jetzt hier? Das ist aber auch ein extremer Gegensatz", sagte Rico.  
  
"Es hat ihm da nicht wirklich gefallen, aber es gab genug Kohle, um die Bar hier zu kaufen."  
  
"Die Bar gehört ihm?"  
  
"Ja, sein großer Traum."  
  
"Und ihr habt euch hier kennengelernt?"  
  
"Ja, schon vor ein paar Jahren. Er ist hergekommen, da war Sarah auch gerade hergezogen."  
  
"So, ihr Lieben, Essen kommt gleich. Was möchtet ihr trinken?" kam Miguel in diesem Moment zurück.  
  
"Rotwein. Und von deinem leckeren Orangensaft", bestellte Niels.  
  
"Für dich auch Rico?"  
  
"Ja, das klingt lecker."  
  
Miguel lächelte und holte Gläser hervor. "Wie lange seit ihr denn schon hier?"  
  
"Seit gestern Abend - keine Angst, ich geh dir nicht aus dem Weg."  
  
Miguel lachte und stellte die Gläser vor sie auf den Tisch. "Und wie lange bleibst du diesmal?"  
  
"Länger", lächelte Niels. "Wir haben noch keinen Flug zurück. Drei, vier Wochen werden es bestimmt."  
  
"Oh! Das lohnt sich ja diesmal richtig. "  
  
"Ja, Sarah besteht darauf, dass ich mich richtig erhole."  
  
Miguel runzelte die Stirn. "Warst du sehr krank?"  
  
"Ja, ist aber wieder ok. Aber Sarah will mich halt unter ihrer Kontrolle haben."  
  
"Niels hat eine Kur bewilligt bekommen, die macht er jetzt in der Klinik hier in der Nähe", sagte Rico.  
  
"Dann war das wirklich keine Kleinigkeit", sah Miguel ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Nein", sagte Rico und sah Niels an. "Meningitis."  
  
"Oh", machte Miguel und begann aufgeregt auf Spanisch zu sprechen.  
  
"Miguel, mir gehts wieder gut", versuchte Niels ihn zu beruhigen. "Alles wieder ok. Und Rico und meine Familie kümmert sich ja um mich."  
  
"Rico", lächelte Miguel ihn an. "Du scheinst Niels sehr wichtig zu sein."  
  
"Er ist mir auch sehr wichtig", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
Miguel sah ihn noch einen Augenblick genau an, dann fluchte er und rannte in die Küche.  
  
"Das Brot im Ofen", erklärte Niels grinsend. Rico erwiderte das Grinsen, während sie weiterhin wilde Flüche aus der Küche hörten.  
  
"Das passiert ihm öfter", sagte Niels. "Er quatscht einfach zu gern. Wenn sein Essen nicht so gut wäre und er so ne tolle Stimmung hier in der Bar hätte, wäre er schon längst pleite."  
  
"Er ist aber echt nett."  
  
"Ja, wir haben uns auch auf Anhieb verstanden."  
  
"Ah, da kommt er", bemerkte Rico, als Miguel mit einem großen Tablett an ihren Tisch trat. "Wow, das sieht toll aus", rief Rico begeistert aus bei dem Anblick der leckeren Zusammenstellung von verschiedenen spanischen Vorspeisen und Köstlichkeiten  
  
"Ich hab sogar noch ein bisschen Brot retten können", grinste Miguel.  
  
"Du bist ein Held", lachte Niels.  
  
"Weißt du doch", lachte Miguel und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich leiste euch Gesellschaft, ok?"  
  
"Darauf hab ich gehofft", nickte Niels und begann mit einigen Oliven.  
  
"Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte Miguel und sah Rico an.  
  
Rico zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was Niels alles erzählen wollte.  
  
Niels lächelte ihn nur an. Er hatte kein Problem damit, Miguel die Wahrheit über sie zu erzählen. Es gab ja auch keinen Grund, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten.  
  
"Wir waren dabei, wie wichtig Niels mir ist."  
  
Miguel nickte. '"Stimmt. Du hast gesagt, dass er dir sehr wichtig ist."  
  
Jetzt wurde Rico unsicher. "Ich liebe ihn" klang ähnlich dämlich wie "wir sind zusammen." Aber wie sollte er es sonst ausdrücken?  
  
Niels hielt den Mund, auch wenn er Rico gern gesagt hätte, dass das überhaupt nicht dämlich klang. Aber Miguel wusste nicht, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte, und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
  
Nachdem das Zögern allmählich echt peinlich wurde, entschied sich Rico dazu es nicht zu sagen, sondern Miguel zu zeigen - indem er nach Niels' Hand griff. "So wichtig."  
  
"Ah", machte Miguel. "Verstehe."  
  
Rico sah Niels an, wie er Miguel genau beobachtete und dann doch erleichtert lächelte.  
  
"Darauf müssen wir anstoßen", sagte Miguel und stand auf. "Ich hab doch noch was ganz Leckeres... müsste im Keller sein. Bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Niels lächelte ihn einfach dankbar an.  
  
"Das haben wir ganz gut gemacht, oder?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Wir haben es gut gemacht, und er auch." Rico nickte und trank einen Schluck Wein. Da hörten sie schon Schritte auf der Kellertreppe, und Miguel kehrte zurück. In der Hand hielt er eine Glasflasche mit einer orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Neugierig sah Rico ihn an. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Wirst du gleich merken", grinste Miguel und nahm drei hohe zierliche Gläser aus dem Regal. Likörgläser erkannte Rico.  
  
Er goss ein, dann reichte er Niels und Rico zwei Gläser. "Auf euch", stieß er mit seinem Glas leicht gegen die anderen beiden.  
  
Rico lächelte, dann probierte er neugierig. Es schmeckte süßlich-fruchtig, auch etwas herb... "Orange?", fragte Rico nach.  
  
Miguel nickte. "Orangenlikör. Selbstgemacht."  
  
"Du bist ein Künstler", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Ah das hör ich doch gern", sagte Miguel. "Endlich jemand, der mein Genie würdigt."  
  
"Na komm, das wissen die anderen hier doch auch!"  
  
"Stimmt", lachte Miguel.  
  
Er trank noch einen kleinen Schluck des Likörs, dann sah er Niels und Rico neugierig an. "Und jetzt erzählt mal!"  
  
"Was willst du wissen?" fragte Niels.  
  
"Na komm, da gibts doch bestimmt einiges zu erzählen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass du schwul bist."  
  
"War ich auch nicht. Also vor Rico."  
  
Miguel lächelte weiter. "Ich glaub, du hast da schon ganz gut gewählt."  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Rico war die ganze Zeit während ich im Krankenhaus gelegen hab, bei mir. Er hat sogar ein Praktikum für mich sausen lassen. Und da waren wir noch Freunde und nicht zusammen."  
  
"Das macht nur ein wirklich guter Freund."  
  
"Niels war doch ganz allein in Köln", sagte Rico. "Und Sarah konnte nicht kommen, weil die Mädchen krank waren."  
  
"Stimmt, Natalia war krank. Aber du ja sehr viel schlimmer."  
  
"Aber Natalia hatte was Ansteckendes, das war viel zu gefährlich", sagte Niels.  
  
"So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Natürlich musste sie für Natalia da sein!"  
  
"Sie ist dann ja auch sofort gekommen, als alles mit den beiden wieder in Ordnung war", sagte Rico.  
  
"Und jetzt bist du hier und erholst dich."  
  
Niels nickte. "Und Rico auch. Das waren auch für ihn ein paar harte Wochen."  
  
"Das glaub ich. Meningitis ist ja wirklich schlimm."  
  
"Niels lag im Koma. Über zwei Wochen", sagte Rico leise.  
  
Erschrocken sah Miguel ihn an. "Zwei Wochen Koma? Und du warst bei ihm?"  
  
"Die ganze Zeit", sagte Niels nur.  
  
"Niels, du kannst froh sein ihn zu haben..."  
  
"Wem sagst du das?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du es auch weißt."  
  
"Keine Angst, ich weiß es. Und ich hab nicht vor, Rico wieder weg zu lassen."  
  
"Ich wollte ja nur sichergehen."  
  
"Und jetzt lasst uns über was Schöneres reden", sagte Rico.  
  
Miguel zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.  
  
"Niels hat erzählt, dass dir die Bar hier gehört", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ja, klar", nickte Miguel und begann ausführlich von der Geschichte der wirklich uralten Gaststätte zu erzählen. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich, bis Niels Handy piepte. "Wir müssen los", brummte er. "Der Termin in der Klink..."  
  
"Dann... viel Erfolg", wünschte Miguel, während Rico bezahlte. "Und erzähl, wie es war."  
  
"Mach ich. Wir kommen die Tage wieder her", versprach Niels.  
  
"Hoffentlich nicht erst 'die Tage', grinste Miguel, als er sie zur Tür brachte.  
  
"Erträgst du uns denn sobald schon wieder?" fragte Rico lachend.  
  
"Ich mach vorher nen Eimer Sangria, dann geht das schon", lachte Miguel.  
  
"Ha, da kommt die Ballermannerfahrung durch", sagte Niels.  
  
"irgendwie muss ich mich euch doch schöntrinken", lachte Miguel fröhlich.  
  
"Du bist ganz schön frech", grinste Rico.  
  
"Das ist auch Ballermann-Erfahrung. Aber da hab ichs nicht lange ausgehalten."  
  
"So schlimm?"  
  
"Warst du mal da? Da kann man echt lernen die Deutschen und Engländer zu hassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich war rechtzeitig wieder weg. So, und ihr solltet jetzt sicher los. Wir sehen uns... ¡Adiós!"  
  
"Bis bald", rief Rico.  
  
Miguel lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand er wieder in der Kühle der Bar.


	54. Ein Nachmittag

  
"Miguel ist total nett", sagte Rico, als sie wieder im Wagen saßen.  
  
"Ich weiß", lächelte Niels. "Ich bin immer gern bei ihm. Wobei es meistens recht voll ist, zumindest abends."  
  
"Glaub ich. Das Essen ist toll und die ganze Atmosphäre in der Bar auch."  
  
"Und Miguel hat keine Konkurrenz", lachte Niels.  
  
"Auch nicht das schlechteste", grinste Rico. "Wo muss ich lang fahren?"  
  
"Hier erstmal lang... und hinten an der T-Kreuzung nach links."  
  
Rico nickte und fuhr los. Wenig später standen sie auf einem Parkplatz vor einem modernen Glasbau. Niels seufzte tief. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf weitere Ärzte und Untersuchungen.  
  
"Sie werden bestimmt nett sein", sprach ihm Rico Mut zu. "Soll ich mit reinkommen?"  
  
Niels nickte sofort. "Dann los", lächelte Rico ihn aufmunternd an und stieg aus. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Eingangsbereich der Klinik, und Niels meldete sich erst einmal an. Nach einer ziemlichen Wartezeit wurde er endlich aufgerufen.  
  
"Soll ich hier warten?" fragte Rico  
  
"Komm mit, ja?", bat Niels jedoch.  
  
"Gern", sagte Rico und griff nach Niels Hand. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro des Arztes. Niels kramte die Unterlagen des Krankenhauses hervor, die er wohlweislich schon hatte übersetzen lassen, und die nächsten Minuten vertiefte sich der Arzt in die Berichte. Rico hielt immer noch seine Hand, wofür Niels extrem dankbar war.  
  
Schließlich sah der Arzt wieder auf und fasste den Bericht noch einmal zusammen, glücklicherweise auf Deutsch. Sarah hatte das schon gut ausgesucht, überlegte Niels kurz, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Arzt. Sie würden am nächsten Tag einige Untersuchungen machen, danach mit der Therapie beginnen.  
  
Der Arzt schickte Niels nur noch schnell zum Blut abnehmen, damit sie morgen für die Untersuchungen schon die Werte hatte, dann konnten sie wieder fahren.  
  
"Der war doch nett", bemerkte Rico auf der Rückfahrt.  
  
"Ja war er. Aber ich hab trotzdem keine Lust auf die Untersuchungen."  
  
"Nein, das ist klar. Aber das ist nur morgen, dann hast dus erstmal geschafft."  
  
"Hoffentlich", brummte Niels.  
  
"Ich komm mit, dann wirds schon nicht so schlimm."  
  
"Und dann wartest du wieder in ner Klink?" fragte Niels sanft. "Das musst du nicht. Du hast dir auch ein bisschen Urlaub verdient."  
  
"Lass uns erstmal sehen wie es so wird. Morgen komm ich auf jeden Fall mit, und danach... kommt dann drauf an. OK?"  
  
"Ok", sagte Niels und lächelte Rico an. Rico erwiderte das Lächeln zärtlich. Er würde alles für Niels tun, da war ein wenig Krankenhausbegleitung nun wirklich das Mindeste. Und während der Untersuchungen würde er sich einfach in den Krankenhauspark setzen, was trinken und ein Buch lesen.  
  
"Aber jetzt können wir erstmal nach Hause, ok?", schlug Rico vor.  
  
"Das hört sich gut an. Und die Mädchen freuen sich bestimmt auch, ihren Märchenonkel wieder zu sehen."  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Und du willst doch auch wieder zuhören."  
  
"Ja klar. Die Mädchen finden es übrigens auch schön, wenn man ihnen vorsingt. Und Mario hat irgendwo ne Gitarre", sagte Niels.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Darfs was eigenes sein, oder bestehen sie auf 'alle meine Entchen''?"  
  
"Sie sind flexibel und hören gern neue Sachen", meinte Niels grinsend. "Außerdem hab ich dich auch noch nie singen gehört. Jedenfalls nicht live."  
  
"Un-live schon?", fragte Rico interessiert.  
  
"Ja, ihr hattet mal ein paar Songs auf eurer Homepage", sagte Niels. "Das war kurz nachdem ich René kennengelernt hatte. Da war ich neugierig gewesen und René hatte mir den Tipp gegeben."  
  
"Petze", lachte Rico leise. "Ja, ist aber echt schon lange her. Wie das halt so ist, wir haben uns in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut, da ist nichts mehr mit gemeinsam Musik machen."  
  
"Schade. Ich mochte euren Stil."  
  
"Ja, ist echt schade. Ich vermiss es auch, mit den Jungs Musik zu machen."  
  
"Und ne neue Band zu finden ist nicht so einfach, hm?"  
  
"Hatte auch im Studium keine Zeit dazu. Naja, und jetzt... ist auch irgendwie nen bisschen spät, für nen ungeübten Gitarristen."  
  
Niels strich Rico kurz über den Oberschenkel. Rico lächelte ihn flüchtig an, dann startete er den Wagen. Niels lehnte sich zurück, während Rico zurück zur Finca fuhr.   
  
Kaum waren sie auf den Hof gefahren, liefen Natalia und Laura aufgeregt auf sie zu. "Na ihr beiden, wie war euer Tag?" fragte Niels, als er ausgestiegen war.  
  
"In der Schule haben wir Blumen gemalt", erzählte Natalia sofort.  
  
"Oh wie schön", sagte Niels. "Ich hab in der Schule immer total gern gemalt."  
  
"Hast du da auch schon Gedanken gehört? Das ist doch total praktisch in der Schule. Dann muss man nie lernen, und keiner erwischt einen beim Abschreiben."  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Nein, das ist erst später passiert. In der Schule musste ich genauso aufpassen, wie ihr beiden."  
  
"Wie gemein", maulte Natalie voller Mitgefühl. Rico grinste. Natalie fand Niels Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen offenbar richtig toll. Und ganz offensichtlich tat es Niels gut, wegen dieser Eigenschaft so bewundert zu werden.  
  
"Habt ihr schon die Kätzchen gesehen?" fragte Natalia.  
  
"Ja, die sind wirklich süß. Deine Mama hat uns gesagt, dass wir zwei mitnehmen dürfen."  
  
"Oh welche denn?"  
  
"Calida und Topolino", erzählte Niels.  
  
"Aber Topolino lässt sich doch gar nicht streicheln."  
  
"Doch, man muss nur viel Geduld haben. Wir haben lange da gesessen und mit Calida gespielt, und dann kam auch Topolino an." Und hatte sich Niels ausgesucht.  
  
"Wollen wir mal zusammen in den Stall gehen?" schlug Rico vor. "Wenn ihr ganz leise seid, könnt ihr sie vielleicht auch mal streicheln."  
  
"Aber Laura ist nie leise", meckerte Natalia.  
  
Rico kniete sich vor das jüngere Mädchen. "Doch, das kannst du oder Laura?"  
  
"Natürlich", schmollte Laura.  
  
Rico nickte. "Gut. Dann schleichen wir uns jetzt in den Stall, ok?"  
  
"Jaa", jubelte Natalia und lief vor.  
  
Niels lachte. "Leise, Natalia, sonst kommen die Kätzchen doch nicht!"  
  
"Aber die sollen rauskommen! Du sollst sie rausholen!"  
  
"Ich versuche es, aber du musst ganz leise sein. Versprochen?"  
  
"Ja, bin ich, versprochen!"  
  
Niels sah zu Rico. "Dann versuchen wir mal unser Glück."  
  
Rico nahm die beiden Mädchen an die Hand und schlich sich mit ihnen in den Stall.  
  
"Dann hockt euch hier mal hier", flüsterte Niels und deutete auf eine Stelle im Stroh.  
  
"Da haben wir schon mal gehockt, und die Kätzchen sind nicht gekommen", maulte Laura.  
  
"Vorhin sind sie gekommen", sagte Rico leise.  
  
"Aber jetzt kommen sie nicht!"  
  
"Leise", flüsterte Niels.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Minute lang waren die Mädchen ruhig, dann meldete sich Natalia zu Wort. "Das ist voll langweilig!" Rico unterdrückte ein Lachen, während Niels nur die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Ich will zu Mama", stand Laura jetzt einfach auf.  
  
"Ok, keine Kätzchen", sagte Rico und stand ebenfalls auf. Leise seufzte Niels, er hätte die beiden Kätzchen jetzt doch gerne noch gestreichelt. Aber den Mädchen fehlte die Geduld. Vielleicht konnte er nach dem Abendessen ja nochmal herkommen. Also stand er jetzt ebenfalls auf und verließ den Stall.  
  
Laura und Natalia waren schon vorgelaufen, aber Rico wartete auf ihn und griff sofort nach seiner Hand. Sofort fühlte Niels die Beruhigung, die von dieser Berührung ausging. "Wir gehen nachher nochmal nach den Kätzchen gucken, oder?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Gerne", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
Rico erwiderte das Lächeln, dann zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Erst jetzt schaffte Niels es sich wirklich zu entspannen. "Also... meinst du wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Essen?" fragte Rico.  
  
Niels grinste ihn an. "Haben wir. Essen gibts um sieben, halb acht, jetzt im Sommer eher später."  
  
"Dann... unsere Koffer sind noch gar nicht ausgepackt", grinste Rico. _Und du hast viel zu viel an._  
  
"Und du solltest vielleicht mal duschen?", grinste Niels breit und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Ricos Brust.  
  
"Oh ja, unbedingt."  
  
"Dann komm", zog Niels ihn mit sich ins Haus. Sie riefen Sarah ein kurzes Hallo zu, dann liefen sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Schnell schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich und drehten den Schlüssel um, nicht, dass zwei neugierige Nasen sie noch erwischten.  
  
"Also Koffer auspacken oder duschen?" fragte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Ich bin für Duschen. Auspacken... wird überbewertet."  
  
"Find ich auch", sagte Rico. Er packte Niels Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer.  
  
"Darf ich mich vorher noch ausziehen?"  
  
"Ich ziehe dich aus", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Oh... gern", strahlte Niels ihn an.  
  
Rico lachte und drehte sich zu Niels. "Also... fangen wir am besten mit dem Shirt an", sagte er.  
  
Niels sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Arme hoch", sagte Rico sanft.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels und folgte der Anweisung. Rico griff nach dem Saum von Niels Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf.  
  
 _Er sieht so heiß aus..._ Rico konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich mit der flachen Hand über seine Brust. Niels seufzte genüsslich.  
  
"Gefällt dir das, hm?"  
  
"Sehr", flüsterte Niels.  
  
"Dann kann ich ja weitermachen?" _Er schmeckt bestimmt so gut!_ Niels holte keuchend Luft und nur Sekunden später fühlte er Ricos Lippen auf seiner Brust. Er hatte es vorher gewusst, natürlich, dennoch war er überrascht über die Zartheit der Lippen.  
  
"Hm... du schmeckst wirklich gut", murmelte Rico.  
  
"Ganz verschwitzt", murmelte Niels.  
  
"Quatsch."  
  
"Na, wenn du meinst... wuah!"  
  
Rico war in diesem Moment bei Niels Brustwarze angekommen und hatte sie mit der Spitze seiner Zunge angestupst. Dabei legten sich seine Hände auf den Rücken und schoben sich langsam tiefer. Erst der Bund der Jeans stoppten seine Finger.  
  
"Mach weiter", bat Niels leise.  
  
"Hab ich vor", wisperte Rico und ließ seine Lippen zu der bisher vernachlässigten Brustwarze wandern. Dabei ließ er seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten, und nach vorne. Schnell öffnete er den Knopf von Niels Jeans. Dabei leckte er weiterhin über seine Brust - und langsam tiefer. Er zog die Jeans zusammen mit Niels Shorts über die Hüften und weiter nach unten. Er hörte Niels leise aufkeuchen.  
  
Rico küsste sich weiter nach unten. Er fühlte Niels' Finger in den Haaren, die ihn unwillkürlich weiter nach unten schob. Rico grinste, dann berührte er mit den Lippen die Spitze von Niels Schwanz.  
  
"Rico", keuchte Niels leise auf.  
  
"Gefällts dir?"  
  
"Was für eine Frage..."  
  
"Also soll ich weitermachen?"  
  
"Ja, bitte..."  
  
Rico grinste und küsste Niels Schwanzspitze erneut. "Rico!"  
  
"Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen so keuchst", nuschelte Rico.  
  
"Das... das mach ich gern... öfter!", keuchte Niels. Rico lächelte, dann schob er seine Lippen langsam über die Spitze von Niels Schwanz. "Rico", keuchte Niels noch einmal heiser.  
  
 _Das ist so gut..._ dachte Rico, während er begann sanft zu saugen.  
  
"Musst du gerade sagen", keuchte Niels.  
  
 _Du schmeckst so gut..._  
  
"Rico", keuchte Niels noch einmal, diesmal warnend.  
  
 _Los komm!_  
  
"Rico", noch einmal sein Name, dann fühlte er wie Niels heftig kam. Es war immer noch seltsam, aber nach gestern nicht mehr ganz so ungewohnt. Und er hatte das Gefühl, es würde besser schmecken. Vielleicht wurde es ja jedes Mal besser? Er grinste. _Dann müssen wir das offenbar noch ganz ausprobieren._  
  
"Ja, jeder... jederzeit."  
  
Rico wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, dann stand er auf und sah Niels an.  
  
"Du bist der Wahnsinn", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Du auch", sagte Rico und schlang seine Arme um Niels. Ganz fest zog Niels ihn an sich und hielt ihn.  
  
"Du hast noch zu viel an", wisperte Niels ein paar Augenblicke später.  
  
"Ja...", nickte Rico und begann sich nun ebenfalls auszuziehen. Niels half ihm, so dass Rico innerhalb kürzester Zeit nackt ist.  
  
"Duschen?"  
  
"Klingt gut."  
  
"Dann komm", lächelte Niels und zog ihn einfach mit sich unter die Dusche. Schnell drehte er das heiße Wasser auf, dann zog er Rico ganz dicht an sich.  
  
"Hmm", machte der leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Ich mag es, wenn du diese Laute machst", flüsterte Niels. Wieder kam nur ein genießerisches "hmm" von Rico. Niels lächelte und angelte sich den Schwamm von der Ablagefläche. Ein wenig Duschgel darauf, dann begann er Rico zärtlich abzuseifen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte Rico am liebsten angefangen zu schnurren. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an so von Niels liebkost und verwöhnt zu werden.  
  
Niels lächelte bei den Gedanken, die Rico durch den Kopf gingen. Das macht es noch einmal so schön ihn einzuseifen und zu streicheln. Irgendwann nahm Rico ihm den Schwamm ab. "Ich bin dran", wisperte er. Sofort lächelte Niels ihn an. Er freute sich schon auf Ricos Berührungen. "Dreh dich um", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels und löste sich von ihm. Er drehte sich um, dann begann Rico ihm sanft den Rücken zu waschen. Ganz langsam über die Schultern, dann den ganzen Rücken runter. Niels seufzte genüsslich.  
  
"Magst du, hm?"  
  
"Sehr", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Dann mach ich doch mal weiter", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels nickte sofort. "Bloß nicht aufhören..."  
  
Rico grinste und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
"Hm, das ist auch schön."  
  
"Ja, ist sehr schön..."  
  
"Findet der kleine Rico offenbar auch", grinste Niels und bewegte seine Hüfte leicht.  
  
Rico kicherte leicht. "Hmm..."  
  
Erneut bewegte Niels seine Hüfte. Jetzt ging Rico darauf ein und drängte sich fest an ihn. Niels keuchte auf. Er fühlte Ricos Lippen in seinem Nacken. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen. Rico drängte sich noch näher und rieb sich an ihm.  
  
"Ja", keuchte Niels und schob eine Hand nach hinten. Er tastete nach Ricos Hintern und fasste fest hinein. Diesmal war es Rico der hörbar keuchte. Er drängte sich noch enger an Niels.  
  
"Wir... Bett...", raunte Niels. Sofort nickte Rico und stellte das Wasser ab. "komm", keuchte er leise.  
  
Niels schnappte sich ein Handtuch, trocknete erst Rico und dann sich notdürftig ab und zog seinen Freund dann mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Er hielt Rico fest in seinen Armen, dann ließ er sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Rico lachte, als er auf Niels Körper landete. Dann fühlte er Niels' Lippen und Hände überall, seinen ganzen Körper unter sich  
  
Es war der absolute Wahnsinn. Die ganze Sache mit Niels war wirklich... er hätte es nie so erwartet! Das es ihn so erregen würde, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Und dass dieser Mann Niels war.  
  
"Zum Glück", wisperte Niels.  
  
Rico drängte sich zwischen seine Beine. _Ja, das ist ein Glück. Ich will niemanden anders als dich._  
  
"Ich will auch niemand anderen als dich", keuchte Niels.  
  
 _Willst du mich denn? Jetzt?_  
  
"Ja", raunte Niels. "Jetzt. Sofort."  
  
Rico schluckte leicht, dann löste er sich mit Mühe von Niels um nach den benötigten Utensilien zu suchen.  
  
Zum Glück hatte er sie heute Morgen griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch liegen lassen. Hastig bereitete er Niels vor und zog sich das Kondom über. Niels sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. "Beeil dich."  
  
Wie sollte Rico sich zurückhalten, wenn er so angesehen wurde? Er biss sich auf die Lippen und drang bemüht vorsichtig in ihn ein. _Gott, das ist heiß... so heiß... muss langsamer... vorsichtiger... kann nicht, kann nicht..._  
  
Niels schlang seine Beine um Ricos Hüfte. "Du musst dich nicht... zurückhalten", keuchte er.  
  
"Niels", kam es heiser und rau von Rico, der sich nun wirklich nicht mehr zurückhielt und fest zustieß. Niels stöhnte und grub seine Finger ins Laken neben sich.  
  
"Sag...", keuchte Rico, bekam es aber nicht mehr glatt raus. _Sag, wenn ich zu... heftig bin..._  
  
"Bist du nicht", raunte Niels. "So gut..."  
  
Nach diesen Worten konnte Rico erst recht nichts mehr sagen, auch nichts Vernünftiges mehr denken, er keuchte nur noch und stieß fest in Niels. Niels stöhnte und bog sich Ricos Stößen entgegen. Es war noch so viel besser als am Morgen. Vielleicht einfach, weil er jetzt keine Angst mehr davor hatte, oder zumindest Bedenken, sondern sich Rico ganz hingeben konnte. Ricos Stöße wurden noch wilder und Niels spürte, dass sein Freund kurz davor war zu kommen.   
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er eine Hand zwischen sie und begann sich fest zu massieren. Rico stöhnte bei dem Anblick auf und nur wenig Stöße später kam er mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Niels brauchte noch ein wenig länger, er massierte sich fest, und der Anblick von Rico, wie er kam, trug ebenfalls dazu bei, dass er gleich kam.  
  
Erschöpft aber mehr als zufrieden sank Rico auf Niels Körper und schloss die Augen. Er hörte das schnelle Wummern von Niels Herz und die keuchenden Atemzüge, die sich mit seinen vermischten. _Himmlisch!_  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels zustimmend. Er legte seine Arme um Rico und hielt ihn so einfach.  
  
Irgendwann zog sich Rico vorsichtig aus Niels zurück. Er verknotete schnell das Kondom, warf es auf den Boden vors Bett und kuschelte sich wieder an den warmen Körper. "Hm - ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Niels irgendwann. Rico lächelte glücklich. Er fühlte sich... komplett.  
  
"Ich mich auch", flüsterte Niels. "Du machst mich so unendlich glücklich."  
  
"Hmm", wieder so ein träges Geräusch von Rico. Diesmal lächelte Niels nur und zog die Decke über ihre Körper. Es war zwar alles andere als kalt, aber es war einfach... gemütlicher mit der Decke. Sie waren irgendwie geschützt in ihrem Bett.  
  
"Haben wir noch Zeit?" fragte Rico leise. "Oder gibts gleich Essen?"  
  
Niels schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. "Die Mädchen spielen noch in ihrem Zimmer."  
  
"Sehr gut", nuschelte Rico.  
  
"Sonst würden wir einfach später kommen", lächelte Niels. Rico nickte nur und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Sie genossen das intime Zusammensein sehr, ganz gemütlich und mit einigen zärtlichen Streicheleien. Auch das fühlte sich einfach nur wundervoll an.


	55. Essen mit Wuselmäusen

  
  
"Rico! Niels!", ließen sie zwei laute und durchdringende Stimmen aufschrecken.  
  
"Wir sind nicht da", nuschelte Rico.  
  
"Nieeeels! Riiicoooo!"  
  
"Sind wir immer noch nicht da?" fragte Niels grinsend.  
  
"Nein, ganz weit weg", hatte Rico gerade noch geflüsterte, da klopfte es heftig an die Tür, und jemand rüttelte an der Klinke.  
  
"Warum ist denn abgeschlossen?" rief Natalia von draußen und rüttelte erneut an der Klinke.  
  
"Nichts sagen", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Ok", flüsterte Niels zurück.  
  
"Mama, Niels hat abgeschlossen! Das darf der doch nicht!", rief Natalia durch das Haus.  
  
"Oh doch, sonst kommen neugierig Kids in unpassenden Momenten rein", nuschelte Rico.  
  
Niels unter ihm lachte leise. "'Mama, was macht der Rico da mit Niels?'", imitierte er seine Nichte.  
  
"Die spielen nur Doktor", grinste Rico.  
  
"Und Rico prüft nebenbei die Stabilität des Bettes?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin halt ein Handwerker und Arzt in einem", meinte Rico zwinkernd.  
  
"Mein Held!", lachte Niels leise.  
  
Rico grinste. "Also Handwerker-Arzt-Superheld? Das ist ein Fulltimejob, mein Lieber!"  
  
"Klar, das ist es. Lass dich einfach nicht mehr gehen."  
  
"Und bezahlt werde ich in Küssen?"  
  
"Ja, damit, und mit meinem Arsch." Rico lachte laut auf. "Du bist einverstanden mit der Bezahlung, oh mein Handwerker-Arzt-Superheld?"  
  
"Oh ja, keine Einwände."  
  
Wieder klopfte es, heller und lauter diesmal, als würden Natalia und Laura mit Gegenständen dagegenklopfen. "Wir müssen aufstehen oder?" seufzte Rico.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ja."  
  
"Na gut", sagte Rico und rappelte sich langsam hoch. Auch Niels setzte sich auf und küsste Rico noch einmal kurz.  
  
"Wir haben wieder nicht ausgepackt", grinste Rico.  
  
"So ein Ärger aber auch", lachte Niels leise.  
  
"Ja, weil ich jetzt saubere Unterwäsche suchen muss", sagte Rico zwinkernd.  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Dann such mal, ich mach hier mal klar Schiff."  
  
Rico grinste und stand auf. Komplett nackt ging er zu seinem Koffer, bückte sich und begann nach der Unterwäsche zu kramen. Es war ihm, als würde er Niels' Blick auf seinem Hintern fühlen, besonders, als er ihn zugegebenermaßen absichtlich etwas herausstreckte.  
  
"Wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, kommen wir doch noch zu spät zum essen."  
  
"Womit?", fragte Rico gespielt unschuldig.  
  
Niels stand auf und ging zu ihm. Er streckte eine Hand und aus ließ sich genüsslich über Ricos Hintern gleiten. "Damit."  
  
"Hmm, das ist gut so."  
  
"Du bist viel zu verführerisch", murmelte Niels, während er weiter Ricos Hintern streichelte.  
  
"Und so soll ich die Unterwäsche suchen?"  
  
"Wer hat denn hier so mit dem Hintern gewackelt?"  
  
"Ich hab nur hier die Sachen rausgesucht..."  
  
"Und dabei mit dem Hintern gewackelt."  
  
"Ich musste mich doch hier runterbücken."  
  
Niels schnaubte.  
  
"Also, hier, für dich... und das hier auch", hielt Rico ihm einige Kleidungsstücke hin.  
  
Niels sah die Sachen an, dann seine Hand, die auf Ricos Hintern lag. "Du willst wirklich, dass sie wegnehme?"  
  
"Du kannst die Sachen auch mit einer Hand anziehen", grinste Rico.  
  
"Anziehen das klingt... schrecklich", lachte Niels.  
  
"Wir können uns ja nachher noch mal ausziehen."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Nach dem Essen", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels seufzte, gab Rico einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern und nahm dann die Klamotten entgegen. Inzwischen hatte Rico auch seine eigene Kleidung gefunden und zog sich schnell an. Niels schlug noch schnell das Bett auf und entsorgte das Kondom, dann nickte er Rico zu. "Kannst aufschließen."  
  
Sein Freund lachte leise und schloss ganz leise die Tür auf. "Keine Angst, sie lauern uns nicht vor der Tür auf."  
  
"Dein Gedankenhören ist manchmal echt Gold wert", lachte Rico.  
  
"Ja, ab und an ist es schon praktisch."  
  
"Also komm, dann können wir uns rausschleichen, bevor die beiden kontrollieren kommen."  
  
"Dann los", flüsterte Niels und griff nach Ricos Hand. Der drückte die Hand fest und folgte ihm nach unten in die Küche.  
  
"Ah der Hunger hat euch also doch nach unten getrieben", sagte Sarah lächelnd.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt der Hunger, aber eher deine Kochkunst", lächelte Rico sie an.  
  
"Stimmt, den Hunger habt ihr wohl anders gestillt", grinste Sarah ihn breit an.  
  
Niels und Rico wurden beide rot, geradezu synchron! Sarah lachte erneut. Langsam fand sie wirklich Gefallen an dem Spiel. "Sarah... bitte", sah Niels sie an. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja ein klein wenig zurückhalten.  
  
"Ich necke euch doch nur ein bisschen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Weiß ich ja..."  
  
"Gut", sagte Sarah. "Und was habt ihr heute schönes gemacht, nachdem ihr euch von den Kätzchen losgerissen habt?"  
  
"War nicht leicht, die beiden alleine zu lassen", gestand Rico. "Wir waren danach bei Miguel, und dann in der Klinik."  
  
"Dann kann ich mich morgen also gefahrlos ins Dorf wagen, ohne von Miguel ausgequetscht zu werden", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Ähm... ich weiß nicht. Wir mussten schließlich nach zwei Stunden wieder weg..."  
  
"Aber er weiß das mit euch beiden?"  
  
"Ja, haben wir ihm erzählt. Vermutlich wird er dich deswegen noch mal extra ausquetschen.  
  
"Stimmt. Also müsst ihr beiden wohl mit ins Dorf kommen", sagte Sarah grinsend.  
  
"Ich muss morgen früh in die Klinik, also können wir morgen Nachmittag Miguels Neugier befriedigen."  
  
"Beruhigend", sagte Sarah. "Und jetzt setzt euch, das Essen ist gleich fertig."  
  
"Kommen die Mädchen alleine, oder müssen wir sie holen?"  
  
"Die sind bei Mario und füttern Carlito", sagte Sarah. "Sind sind also jeden Moment wieder da."  
  
"Carlito ist lieb", lächelte Rico. "Wie kommt man dazu, einen Esel zu halten?"  
  
"Marios Familie hält seit Jahrzehnten Esel", erzählte Sarah. "Früher wohl als Zucht, aber später nur noch aus Spaß. Marios Schwester Margarita hat zwei Esel, Carlitos Mutter und die kleine Schwester."  
  
"Und was macht Carlito so? Ich meine - er steht sicher nicht den ganzen Tag im Stall?"  
  
"Carlito ist ein wichtiger Erntehelfer", lächelte Sarah. "Er trägt die Körbe mit den Oliven und so."  
  
"Oh, er arbeitet richtig? Schön", lächelte Rico, der das irgendwie... romantisch fand.  
  
"Mein kleiner Romantiker", wisperte Niels ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Hmm", knurrte Rico nur. Niels drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Du magst ihn doch auch", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Ich mag ihn sehr. Und dich auch."  
  
"Schluss mit rumturteln, Essen ist fertig!"  
  
"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Rico neugierig.  
  
"Albondigas - das sind Hackfleischbällchen"  
  
"Klingt gut", sagte Rico.  
  
"Sind sie auch", grinste Sarah. "Das sind alles Rezepte von meinen Schwiegereltern. Izabella Maria kocht großartig."  
  
"So großartig wie du? Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
"Schmeichler", grinste Sarah ihn an. _Hast dir da nen ganz schönen Charmeur ausgesucht._  
  
"Ja, das kann er gut", grinste Niels.  
  
"Was kann ich gut?", fragte Rico sofort nach.  
  
"Frauen um den Finger wickeln", sagte Sarah.  
  
Jetzt grinste auch Rico. "Und Männer offensichtlich auch."  
  
"Zumindest einen Mann", sagte Niels und drückte Ricos Hand.  
  
"Und mehr will ich auch gar nicht."  
  
"Das wollte ich aber auch gemeint haben", grinste Rico.  
  
Niels lachte und küsste Rico kurz. "Also, Sarah, können wir dir noch irgendwas helfen?"  
  
"Nein, ihr müsst euch nur setzen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Und uns verwöhnen lassen? Das klingt sehr gut", grinste Niels und ließ sich auf die Eckbank sinken. Rico setzte sich sofort neben ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.  
  
"Ihr seid wirklich ein süßes Paar", kommentierte Sarah, stellte einige rustikal wirkende Schüsseln auf den Tisch und reichte ihnen Auffüllbesteck. In diesem Moment kamen Mario und die Kids durch die Tür. "Ah, genau pünktlich!"  
  
"Perfekt", lachte Sarah, half Laura auf ihren Stuhl und setze sich dann auch.  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn vorhin?" fragte Natalia Niels und Rico neugierig.  
  
"Wir haben ein bisschen geschlafen", erzählte Rico. "Niels ist ja noch ein bisschen schwach von der langen Krankheit."  
  
"Und warum habt ihr abgeschlossen? Wir dürfen nämlich nicht abschließen, dann gibts es Ärger mit Mama."  
  
"Aber wir sind erwachsen. Außerdem braucht Niels dann wirklich Ruhe - und keine quirligen Mäuse wie euch."  
  
Natalia sah alles andere als überzeugt aus. "Rico hat recht", nickte Sarah bemüht ernst.  
  
"Aber wir würden Onkel Niels doch nicht stören."  
  
"Ihr Wuselmäuse könnt doch gar nicht stillsitzen", lächelte Sarah sie liebevoll an.  
  
"Doch können wir!"  
  
"Lasst Niels trotzdem in Ruhe, ja?"  
  
"Nur ab und an, ihr süßen", zwinkerte Niels ihnen zu.  
  
"Na guuuut", machte Natalia langgezogen.  
  
"Und jetzt gibts erstmal essen", sagte Sarah bestimmt. Sie füllten sich auf - und genossen. Denn Sarah kochte wirklich phantastisch!  
  
"Liest du uns gleich wieder was vor?" fragte Natalia Rico.  
  
"Mach ich", versprach Rico. "Aber erst Zähneputzen, sonst bekomm ich Ärger von eurer Mama."  
  
Laura brummte etwas und auch Natalia sah wenig begeistert aus.  
  
"Dann les ich auch vor, bis ihr eingeschlafen seid."  
  
"Ok", sagte Natalia sofort grinsend.  
  
"Und jetzt wird erstmal aufgegessen", mahnte Sarah liebevoll.  
  
"Aber ich hab gar keinen Hunger mehr", sagte Natalia.  
  
"Na komm, du hast dir das hier alleine aufgefüllt, also iss es auch auf."  
  
"Wenn du nicht auf isst, dann gibts morgen schlechtes Wetter", sagte Rico.  
  
"Schlechtes Wetter?", fragte Natalia und sah ihn etwas unverständig an.  
  
Rico nickte. "Das hat meine Mama immer gesagt. Die Sonne kommt nur, wenn die Teller aufgegessen wurde."  
  
"Die Sonne scheint doch immer."  
  
"Das zieht hier in Spanien nicht", grinste Niels seinen Freund an.  
  
Leise seufzte Rico, "das merk ich auch. Ihr habt hier nicht so viel Regen, was?"  
  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Jedenfalls nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit."  
  
"Na gut, dann iss einfach so auf."  
  
Mario lachte leise, als er das trotzige Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. "Warum?" fragte Natalia sofort.  
  
"Damit du groß und stark wirst", brachte Rico die nächste abgedroschene Phrase. Schmunzelnd machte sich Niels über den Rest seines Essens her. Ricos Gedanken waren wirklich höchst amüsant. Von Kindererziehung hatte er nicht viel Ahnung, und von Kindererziehung in Spanien erst recht nicht.  
  
"Natalia, sei lieb und iss auf, ja?" bat Sarah. "Die Diskussion hatten wir doch schon letzte Woche..."  
  
Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen nahm Nathalia einen weiteren Bissen. "Das nächste Mal nimmst du dir einfach weniger", sagte Mario und strich seiner Tochter über den Kopf.  
  
"Ja", murmelte Natalia.  
  
"Außerdem gibts als Nachtisch Schokopudding und den möchtest du doch bestimmt noch."  
  
"Muss ich dafür aufessen, Niels?", wandte sie sich an ihren letzten vermeintlichen Verbündeten.  
  
"Ich befürchte ja", nickte Niels. "Guck mal, ich muss auch aufessen, sonst gibt deine Mama mir keinen Pudding."  
  
Natalia maulte noch ein wenig, dann aß sie aber weiter. Sarah sah ihren Bruder dankbar an. Der lächelte nur kurz, dann aß er selbst weiter.   
  
Schließlich waren alle Teller brav leer gegessen und Sarah holte den Schokopudding aus der Küche. "Der passte natürlich problemlos, wie Niels mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.  
  
"Und jetzt liest du uns vor!" sagte Natalia zu Rico.  
  
"Und was soll ich vorlesen?"  
  
"Erst Zähneputzen!" rief Sarah sofort.  
  
"Alle drei", lachte Rico und stand auf. "Soll ich dir inzwischen helfen?"  
  
"Da sag ich nicht nein", sagte Sarah lächelnd.  
  
"Vielleicht kannst du mir demnächst noch ein paar Kochgeheimnisse verraten - nicht, dass Niels nicht in Köln bleiben will, weil das Essen hier besser ist."  
  
Sarah lachte auf. "Dann werd ich mein bestes tun."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico sie an. Als er dann laute Schritte im Obergeschoss hörte, sah er auf. "Ich glaub, ich sollte langsam hoch. Bis später - wenn ich dann nicht auch eingeschlafen bin."  
  
"Viel Spaß", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Danke", lächelte Rico sie an und ging nach oben. Hier machten sich die Mädchen unter Niels' fachkundiger Anleitung bettfertig und kuschelten sich ein - Natalia in ihr Bett, Laura auf Niels' Schoß.  
  
Das Buch, aus dem Rico vorlesen sollte, lag ebenfalls schon bereit. Diesmal war es kein Märchenbuch, sondern irgendwelche Kindergeschichten. Rico setzte sich wieder auf den Boden, machte es sich bequem und fing dann an zu lesen. Es war eine nette Mädchengeschichte über ein Mädchen und sein Pony, die er aufgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Er las diese Geschichte und noch eine weitere, bis die beiden Mädchen eingeschlafen waren. Leise legte er das Buch weg, dann half er Niels mit Laura im Arm aufzustehen und sie in ihr Bett zu bringen.


	56. Ein Abend in der Sonne

  
"Das ging schnell", meinte Niels, als sie Laura ins Bett gebracht hatten.  
  
"Ja, sie waren heute echt müde."  
  
"Ich glaube Sarah wird uns nicht wieder weglassen, wenn das mit dem Schlafengehen jetzt immer so klappt."  
  
"Wir werden den Job wohl länger machen können", lächelte Rico.  
  
"Du machst das wirklich gut", sagte Niels lächelnd.  
  
"Du auch", meinte Rico nur. "Wollen wir dann runtergehen zu den beiden? Oder... noch mal in den Stall?"  
  
"In den Stall", sagte Niels sofort mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
Rico lächelte und schlich sich die Treppe runter, Niels im Schlepptau. Im Stall mussten sie wieder einiges an Geduld aufbringen, bis die erste neugierige Katzennase sich zeigte.  
  
"Ja kommt her ihr süßen", wisperte Rico. Die Nase war wieder verschwunden, dafür kam eine andere Nase heraus.  
  
"Na traut euch schon..."  
  
Jetzt kam ein getigerte Kopf heraus und tapste langsam auf ihn zu. Rico strahlte. "Ja, so ists gut."  
  
Die kleine Katze kam näher identifizierte ihn offensichtlich und rieb dann ihr Köpfchen an seinem Bein. Vorsichtig streckte Rico die Hand aus um das Kätzchen zu streicheln. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann fing es an zu schnurren.  
  
"Guck mal Niels, da kommt auch Topolino", flüsterte Rico.  
  
"Oh ja... komm her, mein Süßer", rief er die Katze leise.  
  
Niels lächelte, als Topolino mit tapsigen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Ganz vorsichtig kam er näher und rieb dann wie seine Schwester sein Köpfchen an Niels' Knie.  
  
"Sie haben uns offenbar nicht vergessen", lächelte Niels Rico an.  
  
"Nein, sie mögen uns wirklich", lächelte Rico und kraulte Calidas Kopf.  
  
"Es wird schön, wenn wir die beiden bei uns zu Hause haben. Wenn sie sich Abends zu uns aufs Sofa kuscheln..."  
  
"Ja, das wird wirklich schön werden mit den beiden Schmusekatzen hier."  
  
Sanft begann Niels Topolino zu kraulen. "Wir müssen Sarah mal fragen, was wir alles für die beiden brauchen. Also Katzenkorb und sowas..."  
  
"Ja, erstmal ja auch, um sie zu uns nach Hause zu bekommen."  
  
"Oh ja. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das mit Tieren und Flugzeug läuft", sagte Niels.  
  
"Wir müssen dann einfach mal gucken, was wir alles organisieren müssen. Aber das hat ja noch Zeit."  
  
"Ja stimmt. Erstmal muss ich ja die Kur hinter mich bringen..."  
  
"Und dann gucken wir einfach mal, wie das geht. Und wenn die uns nicht mitnehmen, dann fahr ich mit dem Auto hinterher."  
  
"Dann fahren wir beide mit dem Auto", sagte Niels sofort. "Ich lass dich doch nicht allein."  
  
"Sehen wir dann, ok?"  
  
"Erstmal müssen die beiden ja auch noch größer werden."  
  
"Ja, wir gucken dann ganz in Ruhe."  
  
Niels lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Rico einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Ganz in Ruhe spielten sie mit den beiden Kätzchen und genossen auch die Ruhe zwischen ihnen, die Ruhe, die die beiden Katzen irgendwie ausstrahlten.  
  
Erst als hinter ihnen das Stalltor quietschte und die Kätzchen sofort erschrocken Reißaus nahmen, wurde ihnen bewusst, wie dunkel es inzwischen geworden war. Neugierig sah Niels sich um.  
  
"Hab ich die Kätzchen verjagt?" fragte Mario leise und schlich näher.  
  
"Ja, die beiden sind weg. Aber wir waren auch lange genug hier."  
  
"Ich finde es schön, dass ihr die beiden mitnehmen wollt. So bleiben sie in der Familie", lächelte Mario.  
  
"Sie sind einfach total süß", lächelte Niels. "Ich glaub, wir könnten sie kaum hierlassen."  
  
Mario lachte leise. "Liebe auf den ersten Blick also."  
  
"Oh ja, und wir werden sie einfach einpacken, wenn wir fahren", grinste Rico.  
  
"Das hat ja zum Glück noch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte Mario. "Wollt ihr mit ins Haus kommen und noch was mit Sarah und mir trinken?"  
  
"Von deinem Wein? Gerne!", lächelte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Wusste ich doch, dass ich euch damit locken kann."  
  
"Dein Wein ist einfach zu gut!"  
  
"Und die Kätzchen müssen jetzt bestimmt auch schlafen", fügte Rico hinzu und stand auf.  
  
"Ja, genau. Bei Mama", grinste Mario und ging vor aus dem Stall. Niels und Rico folgten ihm Hand in Hand.


	57. Göttliche Stille

  
  
Niels' Therapie war angelaufen, und auch, wenn er nichts von seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten erzählen konnte, hatten die Ärzte und Therapeuten Erfolge. Niels wurde fitter und belastbarer. Auch die ständigen Kopfschmerzen verschwanden oder wurden zumindest erträglich.  
  
Vor oder nach den Terminen im Krankenhaus erkundeten Niels und Rico die Gegend, traten alte Bekannte, fuhren ans Meer oder halfen bei der Olivenernte, die jetzt anstand. Die Abende verbrachten sie mit Sarah und Mario, wobei sie immer wieder Zeit mit den beiden Katzen verbrachten.  
  
Die beiden wurden immer mutiger und erkundeten den Stall. Auch wenn Natalia und Laura da waren, ergriffen sich nicht mehr ständig die Flucht. Allmählich konnten sie die Kleinen auch mal mit nach draußen nehmen und saßen drei Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft gemütlich in der Abendsonne auf einer niedrigen Mauer mit Blick über den Olivenhain. Rico hatte sich einen Strohhalm aus dem Stall geholt und hielt ihn den Kätzchen zum Jagen hin.  
  
Die beiden waren wirklich verspielt, und es machte einfach Spaß mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Niels lachte leise, als Topolino beim Versuch das Stückchen Stroh aus der Luft zu angeln fast umfiel. Gerade das kleine Katerchen war manchmal einfach extrem tollpatschig.  
  
"Hey, ihr beiden", kam Sarah auf sie zu. Erschrocken zuckte Nils zusammen und drehte sich dann zu ihr um.  
  
"Was... was hast du?" fragte Sarah verwundert.  
  
"Ich... hab dich nicht gehört."  
  
"Ihr wart ja auch mit... oh! Du meinst meine Gedanken?"  
  
Niels nickte mit leicht offenstehendem Mund. _Das ist ja toll, wenn er es wieder schafft Leute auszublenden!_  
  
"Jetzt hör ich dich wieder", murmelte er.  
  
"Aber eben hast du mich nicht gehört? Das... das ist doch toll!"  
  
"Ja, ich... bin nur überrascht. Und versteh es nicht..."  
  
"Warum verstehst du es nicht?", wollte Sarah wissen, die sich jetzt kurzerhand neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Warum ich dich plötzlich nicht hören konnte."  
  
"Ach so, du meinst, dass es so plötzlich war."  
  
"Ja. Und das ich dich überhaupt ausgeblendet hab. Das muss völlig unbewusst passiert sein."  
  
"So, wie vor der Krankheit?", fragte Rico nach.  
  
Niels überlegte. "Ich... es war irgendwie anders. Ich... hab deine Gedanken zwar gehört aber eher... im Hintergrund. Und Sarah war gar nicht da, bis sie was gesagt hat."  
  
"Das ist ja noch... besser, oder?"  
  
"Wenn ich es wiederholen kann, wär das wundervoll", sagte Niels.  
  
"Erzwinge nicht. Du weißt jetzt, dass du es kannst, jetzt kannst du ganz in Ruhe rausfinden, wie du es auslösen kannst."  
  
Niels holte tief Luft und nickte. "Ihr habt recht."  
  
"Ich finds toll, dass es überhaupt geklappt hat", freute sich Rico und umarmte Niels fest. Der lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Wie hatte er das eben nur geschafft? Warum hatte er Sarah nicht gehört?  
  
"Mach dir nicht zu viel Gedanken dazu, wenn es einmal geklappt hat, klappt es auch wieder."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber... es wäre so schön, wenn ich es wieder steuern könnte."  
  
"Das wirst du", war Rico zuversichtlich. "Du hast schon so viel erreicht."  
  
"Dank dir", sagte Niels.  
  
Sie saßen noch ein wenig zusammen, dann schlug Sarah vor, "lass die beiden Kleinen mal wieder zu ihrer Mama, und kommt mit auf die Terrasse, ja?"  
  
"Ungern", grinste Rico.  
  
"Aber sie haben Sehnsucht nach der Katzenmama", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Na gut", sagte Rico und hob Calida von seinem Schoß.  
  
Er ließ die kleine Katze auf den Boden springen und stand auf. Calida sah ihn noch einmal an, dann lief sie zurück zum Stall. Topolino folgte ihr, nachdem Niels ihn ebenfalls auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Und die beiden jungen Männer folgten Sarah zur Terrasse.  
  
"Mögt ihr ein Glas frischen Orangensaft?" fragte Sarah.  
  
"Oh, den selbstgepressten? Ja, natürlich!"  
  
"Hier gibts keinen gekauften O-Saft", sagte Sarah grinsend und goss den beiden aus einer Karaffe zwei Gläser ein.  
  
"Wow, der schmeckt... ich will niemals wieder Orangensaft kaufen!"  
  
Niels lachte auf. "Ja, jeder gekaufte schmeckt danach einfach nur künstlich."  
  
"Da kann es 10x der Direktsaft sein - der hier ist besser", nickte Rico.  
  
"Dann genieß ihn", lächelte Sarah.  
  
"Das ließ sich Rico nicht zwei Mal sagen und nahm auch noch mal nach."  
  
Auch Niels goss sich noch einmal nach. Sie verbrachten einen gemütlichen gemeinsamen Abend, während dem er hin und wieder versuchte die Gedanken der anderen auszublenden - ohne Erfolg.  
  
"Ich versteh das nicht", flüsterte Niels, als er schließlich neben Rico im Bett lag.  
  
"Dass du die Gedanken nicht ausblenden kannst? Das wird schon wieder."  
  
"Aber wie? Ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, warum es vorhin geklappt hat."  
  
"Vielleicht war es einfach die Ruhe, die Atmosphäre."  
  
"Aber ich war doch den ganzen Abend über entspannt."  
  
"Ja, keine Ahnung. Du wirst es wieder schaffen, und dann auch sehen, woran es liegt, da bin ich mir sicher." Niels lächelte schwach und kuschelte sich enger an Rico. "Wir schaffen das, zusammen", versprach der leise.  
  
"Es wäre so schön, wenn ich nur noch dich hören würde", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Jetzt kannst du nur mich hören, oder?", fragte Rico nach.  
  
"Wenn ich mich nur auf die konzentrieren ja."  
  
"Dann mach das." _und mach die Augen zu. Hör nur auf mich, hm?_  
  
Niels schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Ricos ruhigen Herzschlag. _Ich liebe dich, Niels. Und wir können alles schaffen, wenn wir zusammenhalten._  
  
Sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf Niels Lippen. "Ich dich auch", flüsterte er.  
  
 _Das wollte ich hören._ Müde kuschelte sich Rico ein.  
  
"Schlaf gut", wisperte Niels.  
  
 _Du auch_ , danach hörte Niels nur noch zusammenhanglose Gedanken, die immer leiser wurden.  
  
Ihm selbst viel es nicht ganz so leicht einzuschlafen. Er war in Gedanken immer noch bei diesem überraschenden Moment am Nachmittag.  
  
Er hatte Sarah wirklich nicht kommen gehört, kein Fetzen ihrer Gedanken war zu ihm herübergekommen.  
  
Wie hatte er das nur gemacht? Es musste doch irgendeinen Auslöser geben! Allein die Ruhe konnte es ja nicht gewesen sein, da war Niels sich sicher, denn Ruhe hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen hier bei Sarah oft genug gehabt. Mal war er mit den Mädchen durch den Orangenhain gewandert, mal mit Rico ans Meer, an den Strand gefahren. Immer hatte er die Gedanken der Leute um sich herum gehört.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er morgen mal mit René telefonieren und ihm davon erzählen. Mit diesem Entschluss schlief er schließlich auch ein.


	58. Es klappt wirklich

Am nächsten Morgen musste er wieder relativ früh in die Klink. In einer Pause zwischen zwei Behandlungen griff er schließlich zu seinem Handy und wählte Renés Nummer.

"Niels? Das passt gut, ich muss eh gerade auf die Massage warten. Heiko braucht da immer länger."

"So ne Massage muss man ja auch genießen", grinste Niels.

"Ja, will ich ja aber dann auch... irgendwann. Aber man weiß ja, wenn man nach Heiko dran ist, dann hat man immer noch mindestens ne Viertelstunde Zeit. Also, was gibts?"

"Ich... mir ist gestern was komisches passiert", fing Niels an und erzählte dann, was passiert war.

"Das ist in der Tat komisch", bestätigte René nachdenklich. "Versuch es noch einmal, mit genau dem selben...Versuchsaufbau. Also in der Abendsonne, mit René an der selben Stelle, mit euren beiden Katzen, und bitte dann Sarah dazuzukommen. Vielleicht klappt wieder."

"Ich hab es gestern den ganzen Abend schon versucht und es hat nicht geklappt", sagte Niels.

"Aber ja nicht mit genau der Konstellation wie am Nachmittag, oder? Vielleicht hats ja auch was mit dem Sonnenstand oder so zu tun."

Niels grinste schief. "Also kann ich es nur, wenn die Sonne in einem bestimmten Winkel steht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ja auch nur, wenn du voller Katzenhaare bist."

"Das bin ich im Moment ständig", lachte Niels.

"Die beiden sind aber auch total süß. Wir müssen euch unbedingt besuchen, wenn ihr wieder in Deutschland seid."

"Oh ja", sagte Niels. "Ihr müsst unbedingt kommen."

"Als ob uns irgendwas davon abhalten könnte..."

"Ich würde ja am liebsten sagen, dass ihr einfach hierher kommen sollt, aber eure Trainer wären da vermutlich wenig angetan von."

"Die sind immer sehr... besitzergreifend", grinste Rico. "Nein, wir können leider nicht einfach mal kommen, obwohl ich das unheimlich gern mal bei euch sehen würde."

"Die Einladung für die Winterpause steht", sagte Niels.

"Das lassen wir uns auch nicht nehmen! Und bis dahin findest du raus, wie das mit deinen Gedanken so ist... ich muss jetzt nämlich los."

"Viel Spaß", lächelte Niels.

"Danke, werd ich haben. Dir... halt die Ohren steif, ok?"

"Ich bring jetzt den Rest der Behandlung hinter mich und dann holt mich Rico ab, ab da wird der Tag wieder besser."

"Und kümmert euch um die beiden süßen Kätzchen", lächelte René am Telefon, dann verabschiedete er sich schnell und legte auf.

Niels musste sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zu seinem nächsten Termin zu kommen. Wie geplant stand Rico nach der Therapie pünktlich in Sarahs Wagen vor der Klinik um ihn abzuholen. "Ich hab vorhin mit René telefoniert", erzählte Niels.

"Und? was erzählt mein Bruder?"

"Dass er uns besuchen will, wenn wir wieder in Köln sind. Und er hat mir geraten, dass ich das mit den Gedanken nochmal versuchen soll. Ich soll das gleiche machen wie gestern und gucken, ob ich so den Auslöser finde."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, das machen wir. Wollen wir jetzt gleich?"

"Wir können es versuchen, aber gestern war es glaube ich später."

"Du meinst, die Uhrzeit hat was damit zu tun? Dann lass uns noch mal bei Miguel vorbeifahren, ich könnt mal wieder auf sein Brot und das Ajoli."

"Du wirst noch zum Ajoli", grinste Niels.

"Du hast doch jetzt schon einen Freund mit Ajolifüllung.", lachte Rico und startete den Motor.

"Wenn ich dich also anknabber, schmeckst du nach Ajoli?"

"Versuchs mal", grinste Rico und hielt ihm seine Wange hin. Niels lachte und lehnte sich zu ihm. Nur ganz kurz küsste er seine Wange, schließlich musste Rico auf die kurvige Straße achten.

"Mhm lecker!"

"Ajoli? Wenn nicht, dann muss ich nachfüllen?", grinste Rico.

"Nachfüllen, obwohl du ja auch pur lecker bist", lachte Niels.

Rico lachte leise und fuhr weiter den Weg zurück zum Dort und dort direkt zu Miguels Bar.

"Morgen will der Arzt übrigens mit mir über die restlichen Termine sprechen", sagte Niels, als sie ausstiegen. "Er ist wohl zufrieden mit dem Verlauf bisher. Das heißt, ich bin die Klinik hoffentlich bald los."

"Bist du denn auch zufrieden mit dem, was ihr geschafft habt?"

"Ja schon... an dem Gedankenlesen können die Ärzte ja eh nichts ändern."

"Zumal sie es ja gar nicht wissen", grinste Rico ihn an. Er griff Niels' Hand und zog ihn mir sich in die Bar.

"Und das sollen sie auch nicht", brummte Niels.

"Nein, das ist klar. Sonst landest du sofort in der Klapse - und das will ich nicht. Brauch dich hier, bei mir." Niels lächelte und drückte Ricos Hand.

So, und jetzt denken wir nicht mehr dran, sondern genießen Miguels Kochkünste.

"Das ist ein guter Plan", sagte Niels und folgte Rico ins Innere.

"iHola!", begrüßte Miguel sie gleich fröhlich und erzählte gleich ein paar Neuigkeiten, so, wie es in einer Dorfbar wie seiner üblich war. Zwischendurch holte Miguel das Essen für die beiden - wie immer ungefragt was sie wollten. "Ist doch langweilig, wenn man immer nur das gleiche isst", hatte Miguel grinsend als Erklärung gesagt.

Solange Ajoli dabei war - und das war es immer - war Rico relativ egal, was er noch so servierte. Außerdem war er bisher noch nie enttäuscht worden: das Essen war immer lecker. So auch heute. Sie fühlten sich glücklich und vollgefressen, als sie die Bar schließlich wieder verließen.

"Noch ein kleiner Verdauungspaziergang?" schlug Niels vor.

"Gern, wir haben ja noch Zeit, wenn wir das mit dem Ausblenden noch mal versuchen wollen."

"Das versuchen wir auf jeden Fall", sagte Niels.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang durch das Dorf und die Umgebung fuhren die beiden wieder zur Finca. Vor dem Haus spielten Natalia und Laura, die aber sofort auf sie zuliefen, als sie den Wagen verließen.

"Hey, lasst mich doch erstmal aussteigen", lachte Rico und versuchte aus dem Wagen zu kommen.

"Spielt ihr mit uns?" fragte Natalia.

"Spielt erstmal alleine, ja? Da vorne in der Sonne? Ihr könnt uns mir Kreide ein tolles Bild malen, zur Überraschung. Das dürfen wir dann aber vorher nicht sehen", schlug Niels vor.

"Ok", sagte Natalia.

"Dann bis später - wir kommen dann vorbei", versprach Rico in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Mädchen sich auch daran halten würden. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Stall und wurden gleich von den Katzen begrüßt, allen voran natürlich Calida und Topolino. Aber auch die anderen ließen sich inzwischen problemlos streicheln.

Irgendwann nahmen Niels und Rico ihre beiden Katzen hoch und trugen sie zur Mauer in der Sonne. Ganz gemütlich setzten sie sich hin, wie schon am Vortag, und streichelte die Katzen, kraulten sie, und spielten mit ihnen. Am Anfang achtete Niels noch auf alles Mögliche, aber als er schließlich keine Veränderung merkte, seufzte er nur und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die beiden Kätzchen. Er kraulte Calidas Bauch und stupste ihre Nase an, ließ ihren Schwanz durch die Finger gleiten und kitzelte ihre Pfötchen.

Plötzlich fühlte er Rico, der ihn anstupste. "Hm?", sah er auf.

"Hast du mich nicht gehört?" fragte Rico.

"Sorry, hast du was gesagt?"

"Nein, aber gedacht..."

"Ge...dacht? Ich hab dich nicht gehört", sah Niels ihn erstaunt an. "Ich hör dich noch immer nicht."

Rico riss die Augen auf. "Wirklich nicht?"

Niels schüttelte den Kopf, dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Hören, das Hören von Gedanken. ...wär das schade, wenn er mich gar nicht mehr hören könnte.

"Jetzt hör ich dich wieder."

"Das... das war nicht so gemeint. Also, das... das ist total egoistisch, das weiß ich", stammelte Rico.

"Nein!", sagte Niels schnell und griff nach Ricos Hand. "Dich möchte ich doch gar nicht aussperren. Ich liebe deine Gedanken."

Und du hörst sie wieder. Was ist mit anderen Gedanken? Die Mädchen drüben?

Niels sah sich um und hörte sofort die Gedanken, auf Spanisch, aber er hörte sie. "Ich hör sie..."

Rico nickte und überlegte kurz. "Konzentrier dich mal wieder auf Calida", bat er leise.

"Du meinst, es hat was mit den Kätzchen zu tun?"

"Keine Ahnung. Versuchs mal"

Niels nickte skeptisch und begann Calida zu streicheln. Ganz in Ruhe, und er konzentrierte sich auf das Schnurren der Katze, Rico lächelte, während er Niels beobachtete.

Niels? Niels reagierte nicht. Niels mein Schatz, hörst du mich? Wieder keine Reaktion von Niels. Rico grinste. Offenbar war Niels völlig in das Spiel mit Calida vertieft und hatte ihn ganz unbewusst ausgeblendet. Sanft legte er Niels die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sofort sah Niels auf. "Hm?"

"Du hast mich wirklich nicht gehört", lächelte Rico ihn an.

"Du hast was gedacht…" murmelte Niels.

"Ja, und du hast mich nicht gehört!"

"Was... was hast du gedacht?"

"Ich hab dich nur gefragt, ob du mich hörst."

"Nein", flüsterte Niels. "Hab ich wirklich nicht."

"Das ist... toll!", freute sich Rico mit ihm.

"Aber... ich versteh nicht warum..."

"Vielleicht, weil du hier ganz entspannt bist?"

"Meinst du?"

"Schon. Du bist total vertieft, wenn du die beiden streichelst.

Niels nickte langsam. "Vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass ich von den beiden keine Gedanken hören kann."

Rico lachte leise. "Das hat René ja ein paar Mal probiert. Bei Hunden vor allem. Aber da kam nichts an."

"Nein, zum Glück sind Tiere ruhig."

"Und die beiden hier wohl ganz besonders."

"Also du meinst, weil ich mich so auf die beiden Süßen konzentriere, blende ich alles andere aus?"

"Versuche es doch mal." Wie bei René, ich zähle einfach mal. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf...

Niels wandte den Kopf ab und sah zu Calida und Topolino.

Er kraulte und schmuste mit den beiden Katzen - und hörte mit einem halben Ohr auf Rico. Bei dreizehn wurde seine Stimme leiser, vermutete er - ganz genau bekam er es nicht mit. Und dann... war es still. Wirklich still."

Er stoppte die Bewegungen seiner Hand und schloss die Augen. Wirklich, es war nichts zu hören! Keine Stimme. Es herrschte - Stille!

"Gott", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

"Was ist?", fragte Rico leise.

"Es ist so still... ich höre nichts..."

"Das ist wundervoll, Schatz", freute sich Rico mit ihm.

"Das tut so gut", flüsterte Niels.

Rico rutschte vorsichtig an ihn heran und legte ihm einen Arm um, ganz langsam. Trotzdem hörte Niels fast sofort wieder Ricos Gedanken. Er seufzte leise - und Rico zog sofort seinen Arm zurück. "Das tut mir leid", wisperte er.

"Nein", sagte Niels. "Ich muss lernen das zu steuern. Damit ich entscheiden kann wann ich etwas ausblende. Und wie ich es schaffe, die anderen auszublenden, aber dich weiter zu hören."

"Und wie du es schaffst, die Gedanken ohne Katzen auf deinem Schoß auszublenden", lächelte Rico ihn an. "Ich meine, du kannst ja schlecht zur Arbeit gehen und Calida an der Leine auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen haben."

"Kann ich nicht? Meinst du ich soll lieber Topolino mitnehmen?" fragte Niels grinsend.

"Wenn, dann musst du wohl beide mitnehmen", grinste Rico.

"Und dich am besten auch", lachte Niels.

"Ich hock mich dann mit den beiden unter deinen Schreibtisch?"

Niels lachte auf. "Da könnten meine Kollegen aber auf ganz falsche Gedanken kommen."

"Oder auf die richtigen?", lachte Rico. "So, noch ein Versuch mit den beiden Süßen hier?"

Niels nickte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und stahl sich einen Kuss von Rico.

"Das ist aber schon erhöhte Anforderung, was?", lachte Rico und kraulte Calida, die langsam wieder Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

"Das war eher als kleine Belohnung für mich gedacht", grinste Niels.

"Okay, davon kannst du natürlich noch mehr kriegen."

"Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen", sagte Niels und setzte sich grade hin. Topolino war ihm inzwischen vom Schoß gesprungen, und er hatte nur noch Calida im Arm. Vielleicht reichte das ja. Er begann die kleine Katze sanft zu kraulen, was sie sofort mit einem Schnurren beantwortete. Sie räkelte sich genüsslich auf seinem Schoß und streckte ihm ihren Bauch hin.

"Ja, das magst du, hm?" flüsterte er. Er merkte recht bald, wie Ricos Gedanken leiser wurden. Er versuchte sich weiter nur auf Calida zu konzentrieren und die Ruhe die von ihr ausging. Dann war es wieder still um ihn herum.

"Ich hör dich nicht mehr", wisperte er in Ricos Richtung.

"Das ist großartig!" Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Weg finden, wie er es auch ohne Katze schaffte die Gedanken auszublenden.

Mit einer Hand kraulte Niels Calida weiter, während er die andere nach Ricos Hand ausstreckte. Bei der ersten Berührung waren die Gedanken wieder da - aber als er die Augen schloss und sich weiter auf Calidas weiches Fell konzentrierte, wurden sie wieder leiser. Schließlich waren sie nicht ganz verschwunden, aber fast. Es war inzwischen fast nur noch ein Gefühl, keine wirklich klaren Gedanken mehr.

Er streichelte Calida weiter, als Rico sich langsam entfernte. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit Natalia und Laura an den Händen. "Seid leise, ja? Niels will versuchen, wie gut er eure Gedanken hören kann, aber dafür dürft ihr nicht sprechen, ok?"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn zwar fragend an, nickten aber. Leise schlichen sie sich näher. Rico war ungeheuer gespannt, ob Niels sich genug auf die Katze konzentrieren konnte. Niels schaffte es nur ein paar Minuten, dann drangen die Gedanken der beiden Mädchen zu ihm durch. Er sah sich zu ihnen um und ließ Calida auf den Boden.

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Niels lächelnd.

"iHola!", grüßte ihn Laura, und Natalie grinste ihn nur ganz cool an.

"Na wollt ihr zu Calida und Topolino?"

"Ja, aber die laufen ja schon wieder weg", maulte Natalia.

"Die sind halt schüchtern", grinste Niels.

"Aber du nißt ßüchtern", sah Laura ihn an. "Tomm guck das Bild an, das wir gemalt haben."

Niels nickte und stand auf.

Er hätte gern Ricos Hand gegriffen, aber der hatte noch immer Lauras und Natalias Patschepfötchen in den Händen.

"Du kommst auch mit", sagte Natalia zu Rico.

"Ja, klar komme ich mit. Ihr lasst mir ja auch keine Wahl."

Natalia nickte und griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach Niels Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie über den Hof zu der Stelle, an der sie gemalt hatten. Natalia hatte Pferdchen gemalt, die man, nachdem sie sie erklärt hatte, fast erkennen konnte, und Laura viele Sonnen.

"Das ist wirklich schön geworden", sagte Niels. Beide Mädchen strahlten ihn an.

"Ihr müsst auch was malen", sagte Natalia dann.

"Okay, und was?", wollte Rico wissen. Er machte sich von den Händchen los und griff nach einem Stück Kreide.

"Toppolino und Calida!" rief Laura.

Rico schluckte leicht, er hatte auf etwas so leichtes wie ein Auto gehofft, aber Katzen...? Er überlegte aber nur kurz, dann malte er los, etwas schief, aber zumindest mit Barthaaren, spitzen Ohren und Schwanz. Niels beobachtete seinen Freund grinsend. Malen gehörte offenbar nicht unbedingt zu Ricos Stärken.

"So, und Calida malst du", grinste Rico und drückte ihm die Kreide in die Hand.

"Ich... also... ich mal auch total tolle Sonnen", bot Niels an.

"Aber du sollst Calida malen, hat Rico gesagt!"

"Ja genau. Sonst ist Topolino ganz allein", grinste Rico.

"Boah", knurrte Niels und versuchte dann ebenfalls eine erkennbare Katze zu malen.

Die Mädchen sahen ihm kritisch zu. "Die hat aber große Ohren."

"Damit sie alles hören kann", erklärte Niels. "Auch, wenn ihr abends noch nicht schlafen wollt."

"Und die Pfoten sehen auch ganz komisch aus", sagte Natalia.

"Die sind noch ein bisschen schmutzig, weil sie im Matsch gespielt hat."

Rico unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Eine sehr... fantasievolle Erklärung."

"Ja, was meinst du, warum er sonst so dicke Pfoten hat? Muss sich gleich putzen, deswegen hat sie auch nen krummen Rücken. Will gerade damit anfangen."

Rico nickte. "Ganz klar. Sieht man sofort." Kleine Krüppelkatze

"Halt den Rand", zischte Niels nur.

Hab dich auch lieb!

Jetzt konnte Niels nur noch lächeln.

"Und jetzt musst du Carlito malen", sagte Natalia .

"Aber den hat Rico doch schon gemalt."

"Das ist Calida und kein Esel", sagte Rico entrüstet.

"Aber wenn wir da die Ohren länger machen?"

"Ist das immer noch Calida mit langezogenen Ohren."

"Okay, dann malen wir ihn zusammen. Du den Kopf, ich den Hintern?"

"Ok", nickte Rico.

Sie nahmen beide Kreide in der Hand, und hätten sie sich vorher abgestimmt, wo die beiden Teile - Kopf und Hintern - zusammenstoßen sollten, hätte man vielleicht einen Esel erkennen können.

So war das Ergebnis eher... seltsam. "Das ist künstlerische Freiheit", behauptete Niels.

"Ihr habt ihn durchgebrochen", fand Natalia eher.

"Na so kannst du das aber nicht sagen", meinte Rico.

"Doch, hier, und da", deutete sie auf die Zeichnung.

Niels lehnte sich zu Rico. "Ganz unrecht hat sie nicht."

"Wir können ein paar Pfastersteine rausnehmen und neu zusammenpuzzlen", schlug Rico vor.

Niels lachte auf. "Ich glaube, da würde meine Schwester Protest einlegen."

"Also muss Carlito so da stehen bleiben, bis es regnet."

"Vielleicht, wenn wir noch was dazu malen?" überlegte Niels.

"Am Besten einen Baum, hier", nickte Rico und begann gleich damit, einen Baumstamm genau dort zu malen, wo die beiden Hälften nicht zusammenpassten.

Niels nickte und versuchte Rico zu helfen.

Am Ende stand ein schiefer Baum vor dem Esel, und man konnte beides wenigstens einigermaßen erkennen. "Ihr beide seid nicht sehr gut im malen", sagte Natalia kritisch.

"Kinder können meistens besser malen. Oder Mamis."

Natalia nickte. "Ja Mama kann ganz toll malen."

"Na siehst du", lächelte Niels sie an.


	59. Alltag in Spanien

  
  
"Wie siehst aus ihr Mäuse, wollen wir mal gucken, ob eure Mama das Essen fertig hat und wir den Tisch decken können?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Tiß decken doof", protestierte Laura.  
  
"Aber das muss sein, sonst können wir nicht essen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Wir können auch mit den Fingern essen", meinte Natalia. "Das habe ich mal bei Izabella gemacht, das war voll cool!"  
  
"Aber alles kann man nicht mit den Fingern essen."  
  
"Aber Spaghetti!"  
  
"Du isst Spaghetti mit den Fingern?"  
  
"Jaaa!", nickte Natalia nachdrücklich. "Das ist voll lustig!"  
  
 _Und ziemlich ekelhaft_ dachte Rico grinsend. "Eure Mama wäre davon vermutlich nicht so begeistert."  
  
"Wir haben es bei Izabella im Garten gemacht."  
  
"Und danach musstet ihr ein Vollbad nehmen?" vermutete Niels.  
  
"Ich glaube ja", gab Natalia zu.  
  
Rico lachte leise. "Dann doch lieber mit Messer und Gabel."  
  
Natalia grinste ihn nur an.  
  
Rico lachte erneut und gab Natalia einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist mir schon eine."  
  
"Kommt ihr beiden jetzt?", fragte Niels und sah die drei auffordernd an.  
  
"Klar", sagte Rico und stand auf. Er griff die kreideverschmierten Hände der beiden Mädchen und folgte Niels ins Haus.  
  
"Händewaschen", sagte Sarah, als sie die vier sah.  
  
"Ja, Mama", maulten Laura, Natalia und Rico.   
  
"Du auch Niels", sagte Sarah. "Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr euch in Kreide gewälzt."  
  
"Wir haben deine Töchter beschäftigt", grinste Niels nur und ging mit den anderen ins Bad. Schnelle hatten sich die vier die Hände gewaschen und gingen zurück in die Küche. Hier hatte Sarah schon komplett aufgedeckt und saß mit Mario zusammen am Tisch.  
  
"Wir hätten aber beim Tischdecken geholfen", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ist schon ok, die beiden Mädchen möchten ja auch beschäftigt werden."  
  
"Außerdem ist Tischedecken doof", sagte Natalia .  
  
"Das hatten wir doch schon", erinnerte Rico sie sanft.  
  
"Die beiden hätten gern mit der Hand gegessen", sagte Niels zu Sarah und Mario.  
  
"Da hat Maria aber was angestellt, was, Natalia? Als ihr bei ihr gegessen habt, Izabella und du?"  
  
"Das war toll!"  
  
"Aber ich hab dir auch gesagt, das war die ganz große Ausnahme."  
  
Sofort zog Natalia eine Schnute.  
  
"So, und jetzt wird gegessen. Mit Messer und Gabel", mischte sich Mario ein.  
  
"Wie wars heute in der Klinik?" fragte Sarah ihren Bruder.  
  
"Ganz gut... interessanter war aber das danach. Wenn ich mit Calida oder Topolino zusammen bin, kann ich die Gedanken ausblenden."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Sarah  
  
"Ja, zwar noch ganz wackelig, aber es klappt halt."  
  
"Wir müssen noch viel üben", sagte Rico. "Sobald man Niels berührt oder ihn jemand anspricht, hört er die Gedanken wieder.  
  
"Naja, aber immerhin habt ihr einen Anfang."  
  
"Es war... wundervoll", sagte Niels. "So still und ruhig."  
  
Unwillkürlich griff Rico nach seiner Hand. "Du bist echt schon weit gekommen", meinte er.  
  
"Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."  
  
"Ohne Calida"  
  
"Dir ist es doch überhaupt erst aufgefallen, dass die Katzen was damit zu tun haben."  
  
"Mir oder René", war Rico sich gar nicht mehr sicher. "Ist aber ja auch egal - immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Ansatzpunkt."  
  
Niels nickte. "Endlich. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja irgendwann auch wieder ohne Calida und Topolino die Gedanken auszublenden."  
  
"Bestimmt. Immerhin klappt es mit ihnen doch auch immer besser."  
  
"Du musst halt Geduld haben", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ja-ha", murmelte Niels genervt.  
  
_Ich meins doch nicht böse._  
  
"Weiß ich doch, Sarah."  
  
"Und jetzt lass uns über was Schöneres reden", sagte Niels. "Wollen wir morgen mal wieder runter ans Meer? Ich hab morgen nur ne kurze Besprechung mit dem Doc und den Rest des Tages frei."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Sarah sofort zu. "Ich mach euch ein schönes Picknick, und ihr entspannt mal schön."  
  
"Klingt gut", sagte auch Rico.  
  
"Dann mach ich das morgen fertig, während ihr in der Klinik seid", versprach Sarah - und wurde dafür von ihrem Mann etwas nörgelig angesehen: "Wann hast du uns das letzte Mal Picknick gemacht?"  
  
"Wann hattest du das letzte Mal einen Tag frei?" fragte Sarah.  
  
Mario nickte leicht, "Ok, du hast recht. Ich nehm mir frei, und dann machen wir was zusammen."  
  
Sarah lächelte sofort und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes.  
  
"Wir machen was mit den Mädchen, und ihr könnt mal zu zweit was machen", schlug Niels vor.  
  
"Das wäre super", sagte Mario.  
  
"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste."  
  
"Außerdem machen wir gern was mit den beiden frechen Mäusen", grinste Rico.  
  
"Bin niß frech", protestierte Laura.  
  
"Doch, aber wir haben dich trotzdem lieb", lächelte Niels.  
  
Natalia strahlte Niels an. "Mich auch!"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Niels. "Wir haben euch beide lieb."


	60. Abend mit Katzen

  
  
Nach dem Abendessen brachten sie die Mädchen ins Bett. Bevor sie, wie üblich, auf die Terrasse gingen, zögerte Niels.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Rico leise.  
  
"Ich würd gern noch mal zu den Katzen", erklärte Niels leise. "Vielleicht mögen sie ja mitkommen?"  
  
"Können wir versuchen", sagte Rico sofort.  
  
Niels lächelte ihn an und folgte ihm zum Stall. Die Katzen waren jetzt deutlich größer und selbständiger als bei ihrer Ankunft, und viel zutraulicher, so dass sie Calida und Topolino einfach auf den Arm nehmen und zur Terrasse tragen konnten.  
  
"Ach ihr habt eure Süßen mitgebracht", sagte Sarah lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, mal sehen, ob sie jetzt auch wirken", grinste Niels und setzte sich. Calida rollte sich sofort auf seinem Schoß ein und genoss es von ihm liebkost zu werden.  
  
"Die beiden fühlen sich bei euch aber wirklich pudelwohl", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Na, wenn man so am laufenden Band geschmust und verwöhnt wird", grinste Mario seine Frau an.  
  
"Soll ich dich auch hinter den Ohren kraulen?" grinste Sarah.  
  
"Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, mi Corazón"  
  
Rico grinste breit. Die beiden zusammen zu erleben war schön, so stellte er sich seine Partnerschaft mit Niels in einigen Jahren ebenfalls vor. Prüfend sah er zu seinem Freund - hatte er die Gedanken mitbekommen? Niels hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Ja, offenbar hatte Niels seine Gedanken gehört.  
  
"Ja, habe ich", bestätigte Niels. "Aber ganz leise."  
  
"Das ist doch toll", sagte Rico.  
  
"Ist es." Niels streichelte weiter Calidas weiche Ohren, und er merkte, wie die Gedanken der anderen immer weiter verschwanden. Schließlich herrschte absolute Ruhe in seinem Kopf. Niels schloss wieder die Augen und genoss diese Ruhe.  
  
Inzwischen sprachen die anderen auch nicht mehr, sie gönnten ihm diese Auszeit. Nur das Schnurren der beiden Kätzchen war zu hören, aber das Geräusch konnte Niels nicht stören. Im Gegenteil war es vielleicht gerade auch das Schnurren, das ihm half sich vor den Gedanken zu schützen.  
  
Irgendwann spürte er Ricos Hand auf seinem Arm, aber immer noch war es ruhig in seinem Kopf. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Rico ihn forschend ansah, aber er wollte die Ruhe nicht unterbrechen und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die Berührungen - eine Katze auf seinem Schoß, eine, die um seine Beine streifte, und Ricos Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ungewohnt, weil Ricos Gedanken fehlten, aber die Ruhe tat einfach gut. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich leicht zur Seite, zu Rico. Sofort legte Rico seinen Arm um Niels Schulter und zog ihn an sich.  
  
Ganz entspannt lag Niels in seinen Armen, noch immer die Katze im Arm und mit geschlossenen Augen. Es tat so gut, diese Stille, und dabei Rico zu fühlen. Schließlich wagte Niels ein Experiment und versuchte die Stimmen vorsichtig in seinen Geist gelangen zu lassen. Ein Summen, dann mehr, leise, ganz leise Stimmen. Ob er Rico herausfiltern konnte? Er konzentrierte sich noch stärker, rief sich in Erinnerung, wie sich Ricos Gedanken anfühlten. Da, da waren sie, deutlich von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Sie waren ganz anders als Sarahs und Marios Gedanken.  
  
Ruhiger, wärmer. Weicher. Einfach anders. Wie auch Stimmen unterschiedlich waren, konnte er auch Gedanken unterscheiden. _...sieht so entspannt aus. Es tut ihm wirklich gut, wenn er nichts hört._  
  
"Ich höre dich", wisperte Niels noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen. "nur dich."  
  
 _Wirklich?_  
  
"Nur dich", wiederholte Niels, dabei versuchte er ganz entspannt zu bleiben.   
  
Rico lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. _Das ist ein riesen Fortschritt!_  
  
"Es ist wirklich schön", wisperte Niels, dann schlug er wieder die Augen auf. Sarah und Mario beobachteten ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
  
"Es hat wirklich geklappt", freute sich Niels. "ich hab Rico gehört, und euch nicht."  
  
"Das ist so toll Niels", sagte Sarah. "Ich freu mich so für dich."  
  
Niels drehte sich und küsste Rico kurz. "Ich freu mich auch total."  
  
Langsam ließ seine Konzentration nun aber doch nach und die Gedanken wurden wieder lauter. Aber es waren schöne Gedanken, denn Mario und Sarah freuten sich sehr für ihn.   
  
"Wollen wir die beiden Süßen mal zurück zu ihrer Mama bringen?" fragte Rico leise. Inzwischen hatte sich Topolino zu seinen Füßen zusammengerollt und war offenbar am dösen.   
  
"Ja, machen wir. Danke, ihr beiden Schmusekätzchen", lächelte Niels Calida an und hob sie auf seinen Arm. "Kannst du Topolino nehmen?"  
  
Rico bückte sich und hob den kleinen Kater hoch. "Na komm du Schlafmütze, auf zu Mama", sagte er sanft. Der Kater wachte zwar auf, wurde aber nicht wirklich munter, sondern kuschelte sich in Ricos Arme. Rico lächelte. Es fühlte sich schön an, wie sich das kleine Tier an ihn schmiegte. Es vertraute ihm.  
  
"Ist halt ein kluges Katerchen", sagte Niels.  
  
"Ja, ist es, süßer Kleiner", lächelte Rico zärtlich.  
  
Langsam standen sie auf, beide mit einem Kätzchen im Arm, und brachten sie zum Stall. Vorsichtig setzten sie sie ab, und müde tappsten die Kätzchen zu ihrer Mutter. "Nacht ihr beiden", flüsterte Niels.  
  
Rico griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest, dann standen sie auf und gingen zurück auf die Terrasse. "Warte mal", bat Niels und zog Rico an sich.  
  
"Hm?", machte Rico fragend.  
  
"Danke", sagte Niels leise. "Ohne dich hätte ich das wirklich nicht geschafft."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast."  
  
"Ich auch. Du glaubst gar nicht froh ich bin."  
  
"Ich kann es verstehen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für René war, und für dich noch mehr, weil du es schon mal konntest!  
  
Niels nickte. "Vermutlich war ich deshalb so ungeduldig."  
  
"Aber jetzt hast du es geschafft. Jetzt weißt du, wie es geht. Alles andere ist nur noch Übung."  
  
"Und ich weiß jetzt auch, dass ich es schaffen kann dich weiter zu hören, während ich die anderen ausblende."  
  
"Ja, das... konntest du das vorher?"  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du da warst, waren die anderen Gedanken leiser aber nie ganz verschwunden."  
  
Rico lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn leicht. "Dann ist es ja noch besser als vorher."  
  
"Viel besser", flüsterte Niels.  
  
Rico strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal. Niels erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich, legte all seine Gefühle für Rico hinein. Der schloss die Augen und sog die Gefühle förmlich auf.  
  
"Komm, Sarah und Mario kommen uns sonst noch suchen", grinste Niels gegen Ricos Lippen.  
  
"Noch nicht hoch?", grinste Rico in an.  
  
"Wein austrinken, dann hoch", meinte Niels zwinkernd.  
  
"Gute Idee", lächelte Rico und ließ sich von ihm auf die Terrasse bringen.  
  
"Habt ihr euch verlaufen?" fragte Sarah grinsend.  
  
"Wir mussten die beiden doch zu ihrer Mama zurückbringen", grinste Niels.  
  
"Und das hat so lange gedauert?"  
  
"Lass die beiden doch", hielt Mario sie zurück.  
  
"Ich ärger meinen Bruder doch nur ein bisschen", sagte Sarah.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber lass die beiden doch einfach mal ein bisschen Ruhe haben."  
  
"Ist schon gut Mario", sagte Rico grinsend. "Sarah hat manchmal erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Bruder."  
  
"Ich weiß - ich mag René."  
  
Niels lachte. "Große Geschwister..."  
  
"Ja, schlimm sowas. Mario stimmt uns bestimmt zu."  
  
"Ich hab selbst ne kleine Schwester", grinste Mario.  
  
"Und nen großen Bruder", erinnerte ihn Niels. "Und große Geschwister sind viel dööfer als kleine."  
  
"Stimmt", nickte Mario.  
  
"Pah, kleine Geschwister sind die Hölle!"  
  
"Große Geschwister sind doppelt so schlimm, wie kleine", behauptete Rico sofort.  
  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das mit so einer kleinen Kröte ist", lachte Sarah ihn an.  
  
"Kröte? Hat deine Schwester mich gerade Kröte genannt?" fragte Rico Niels.  
  
"Uns beide, fürchte ich..."  
  
"Das ist ganz schön frech."  
  
"Sie fühlt sich stark, weißt du? Weil sie die ältere ist. Sie sieht nicht, dass wir zu zweit sind."  
  
"Ja und weil sie ein Mädchen ist, denkt sie, wir würden Rücksicht auf sie nehmen."  
  
"Ich hab meinen Mann hier", drohte Sarah.  
  
"Pass auf, sonst hol sich meine große Bruder!" drohte Rico grinsend.  
  
"Der ist gaaanz weit weg!"  
  
"Dann... dann... hol ich Topolino!"  
  
"Oh, das... das meinst du nicht ernst!"  
  
"Oh doch! Topolino der gefährliche Stubentiger."  
  
"Ja, vor dem muss man echt Angst haben. Wie gut, dass er jetzt schläft."  
  
Niels lachte. "Meine Familie spinnt."  
  
"Ja, ich merks schon..."  
  
"Rico, ich glaube Niels meinte damit auch dich", grinste Sarah.  
  
"Och, kaum", lachte Rico. _und trotzdem liebe ich dich über alles_  
  
"Ich dich auch, mein Spinner."  
  
 _Wollen wir hoch?_  
  
Niels nickte. "War ein langer Tag ihr beiden", sagte er zu Mario und Sarah.  
  
"Viel Spaß", wünschte Sarah nur.  
  
"Gute Nacht", sagte Rico und stand auf.  
  
"Gute Nacht", wünschten Sarah und Mario. Rico griff nach Niels Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und dann nach oben.  
  
 _Ich liebe dich... über alles_  
  
"Ich dich auch."  
  
 _Dann lass uns mal... ins Bett gehen._  
  
"Lüstling", lachte Niels.  
  
 _Also, ich kann mich auch einfach ins Bett packen._  
  
"Bett klingt gut. Wir beide, nackt, unter der Decke", grinste Niels.  
  
"Und dann schlafen."  
  
"Danach schlafen wir auch irgendwann."  
  
"Irgendwann? Wir müssen morgen fit sein."  
  
"Hör auf zu labern", grinste Niels und zog Rico in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Dort presste er Rico kurzerhand an eine Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Und jetzt denk..."  
  
 _Woran soll ich denn denken, wenn du mich so küsst?_  
  
"An was heißes", grinste Niels gegen seine Lippen.  
  
 _Also an dich. Nackt, unter mir, stöhnend..._  
  
"Oh Gott...", raunte Niels.  
  
 _Du stöhnst so schön!_  
  
"Dann... bring mich dazu noch mehr zu stöhnen!"  
  
Rico schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper bis sie den Bund von Niels Hose erreichte.  
  
"Rico", keuchte Niels heiser auf.  
  
Geschickt öffnete Rico den Knopf und zog den Reisverschluss nach unten, dann schob er seine Hand in Niels Hose. "Ja, so... Rico, du bist... so heiß!"  
  
 _Mhm, da freut sich jemand, mich zu sehen..._ dachte Rico, als seine Finger unter den Bund von Niels Shorts fuhren.  
  
"Ja... ich", keuchte Niels.  
  
"Spür ich", raunte Rico und umfasste Niels harten Schwanz.  
  
"Oh Gott, Rico", stöhnte Niels heiser und drängte sich ihm entgegen.  
  
"Das gefällt dir, hm?"  
  
"Oh gott, ja, das fühlt sich so gut an!"  
  
Rico lächelte und massierte Niels fest.  
  
Der ließ sich einfach nach vorn gegen Rico fallen.  
  
 _Komm, stöhn für mich._  
  
Auch, wenn Rico ihn nicht aufgefordert hätte - Niels konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und keuchte und stöhnte auf. Rico erhöhte das Tempo seiner Hand. So dauerte es nur noch einige Sekunden, bis Niels heiser keuchend kam.  
  
 _Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du kommst._  
  
"Nur du bringst mich dazu... so heiß auszusehen.. wenn ich komme."  
  
"Das will auch hoffen, dass nur ich dich dazu bringe", grinste Rico.  
  
"Keine Sorge..."  
  
Rico lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor, bis seine Lippen Niels berührten. Ganz zärtlich, ganz sanft küsste er ihn, und so voller unfassbarer Liebe. _Komm ins Bett._ dachte Rico, während er seine Hand aus Niels Hose zog. Niels torkelte eher zum Bett als dass er ging. Sanft drückte Rico ihn nach unten und kniete sich dann vor ihn auf den Boden. Er zog Niels die Schuhe und Socken aus. "Hilf mir mal bei der Hose", flüsterte er.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln hob Niels seine Hüfte an, so dass Rico ihn ausziehen konnte. Sanft zog Rico die Jeans und gleich auch die Shorts nach unten. Dann schob er Niels weiter aufs Bett. Schnell zog sich Rico Hemd und Jeans aus und krabbelte dann zu Niels. Der wurde langsam wieder etwas munterer und zog Rico fest an sich. Rico lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
"Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe", wisperte Niels.  
  
"Hast du. Aber du kannst mir das gern öfter sagen", flüsterte Rico. _Und ich liebe dich auch._  
  
"Es ist schön das zu hören - so zu hören", nuschelte Niels an seinem Hals.  
  
 _Ich denk es gern immer wieder._  
  
"Schön", flüsterte Niels, dann küsste er Rico hinter dem Ohr.  
  
"Das ist auch schön", wisperte Rico.  
  
"Hmm", machte Niels und küsste ihn weiter, den Hals entlang und tiefer. Rico schloss die Augen und genoss die zärtlichen Küsse. Erst noch Kinn und Hals, dann die Schulter, Schlüsselbein und schließlich Ricos empfindliche Brustwarzen.  
  
Rico keuchte leise. _Gut..._  
  
"Hmm... solls auch sein", nuschelte Niels und leckte und sog weiter.  
  
Rico schob eine Hand in Niels Haar. "Gefällt dir, was?" Manchmal wünschte sich Niels, dass er auch seine Gedanken übertragen konnte, dass er Rico jetzt auch etwas mitteilen konnte, während er ihn mit Mund, Lippen und Zunge bearbeitete.  
  
 _Oh ja!_  
  
Leise lachte Niels, in den Gedanken konnte er Ricos Erregung mithören. Während er weiter Ricos Brustwarze liebkoste, ließ er eine Hand über den flachen Bauch nach unten wandern. Mit der flachen Hand strich er über Ricos Bauch ganz allmählich tiefer.  
  
"Ja", keuchte Rico. Dann, ganz überraschend für Rico, löste sich Niels von seiner Brust und küsste sich tiefer. Rico biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Lippe. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Niels ihn schon einmal so verwöhnt hatte, im Badezimmer neulich. Es war so unendlich heiß gewesen, _so unfassbar gut!_  
  
Niels lächelte, als er seine Zunge in Ricos Bauchnabel gleiten ließ.  
  
 _Niels... das ist..._  
  
"Gut?" fragte Niels.  
  
Rico schnaubte nur leise. _Blöde Frage..._  
  
Niels lachte, dann ließ er seine Zunge weiter nach unten gleiten und folgte der Spur dunkler Haare. Es kitzelte leicht, und es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Seit dem einen Mal im Bad hatte er sich irgendwie nicht mehr getraut, Rico so zu verwöhnen. Dabei hatte es ihm damals gut gefallen und Rico ja sowieso. Also schob er sich weiter runter.   
  
Rico trug noch seine Shorts, die Niels jetzt ganz langsam nach unten zog. Allein diese Bewegung, das Streicheln des Stoffs an seiner Haut, war so erregend! Rico musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu stöhnen.  
  
"Mach... lass dich gehen", raunte Niels, dann küsste er die Spitze  
  
Rico stöhnte auf. "Gott...!"  
  
Niels lachte leise, dann machte er weiter. Er ließ seine Zunge über die Länge von Ricos Schwanz gleiten. Unwillkürlich hob Rico die Hüfte um ihm näher zu kommen.  
  
"Ruhig", flüsterte Niels. Das war so leicht gesagt, Niels war einfach zu geschickt! "Dabei... üb ich doch noch", grinste Niels.  
  
"Gott, wenn du noch besser wirst... explodiere ich!"  
  
"Es reicht, wenn du für mich kommst", nuschelte Niels und schob dann seine Lippen über die Spitze von Ricos Schwanz. Ganz langsam sog er ihn tiefer in seinen Mund - und brachte Rico so immer näher ans Ende.  
  
 _Niels... ich... komme!_  
  
NIels lächelte bei diesem Gedanken nur und machte weiter. Rico stöhnte laut auf und Niels spürte, wie sich Ricos Körper anspannte. Dann schmeckte er ihn.   
  
_Gott..._ Er fühlte, wie Niels leise lachte.  
  
"Der... Wahnsinn...", hauchte Rico.  
  
Niels leckte noch einmal ganz vorsichtig über die Spitze, dann löste er sich von Rico. Der sah ihn aus verschleierten und nur halb geöffneten Augen an. "Du bist... der Wahnsinn..."  
  
"Nee, das bist du", strahlte Niels ihn an.  
  
"Komm her", bat Rico und streckte die Arme nach Niels aus. Niels nickte leicht und rutschte an Ricos Körper entlang nach oben. Er fühlte, wie sich Ricos Arme um ihn legten und festhielten. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu Rico.  
  
 _Ich liebe dich_ , drangen Ricos träge Gedanken zu ihm.  
  
"Hm, ich liebe dich auch..."  
  
Rico lächelte. "Schlaf gut."  
  
"Du auch..."  
  
Rico lächelte, zog die Decke über sie und schloss die Augen. Nur wenige Sekunden später war er schon eingeschlafen.  
  



	61. Epilog: Wieder zu Hause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Epilog geht die Geschichte und auch die Minireihe über die Telepaten zuende.   
> Wir hoffen, es hat Dir gefallen.

  
  
Niels saß schon seit mindestens einer Stunde mit einer der Katzen auf dem Sofa - Topolino im Moment. Er brauchte diese Ruhe, diese Stärkung jeden Abend, wenn er nach Hause kam. Es war ein wenig, als würde er seinen Gedanken-Aussperr-Akku so aufladen können.  
  
Inzwischen klappte es zwar auch ohne das er Topolino oder Calida im Arm hielt, aber eben nicht den ganzen Tag. Abends brauchte er dann seine Zeit mit einer der Katzen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die beiden Stubentiger genossen es, mehr als das, sie fühlten sich offensichtlich verwöhnt.  
  
Es war wirklich die beste Entscheidung gewesen, die beiden mit nach Köln zu nehmen. Sie hatten Niels kleinen Minibalkon mit einem Katzennetz versehen, so dass die beiden auch frische Luft schnappen konnten, aber offenbar vermissten sie ihren Freigang nicht. Sie fühlten sich wohl auf ihrem Kratzbaum und noch mehr auf dem Schoß von Niels oder Rico.  
  
Vielleicht war es so einfach, weil sie zusammengeblieben waren. Weil sie sich Niels und Rico ausgesucht hatten. Oder, weil Niels wirklich jeden freien Moment mit ihnen verbrachte.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte Niels, wie sich der Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür bewegte. Er lächelte, als Calida aufhorchte und zur Tür lief um Rico zu begrüßen.  
  
"Hallo, meine Süße", hörte er kurz darauf Ricos Stimme.  
  
 _Niels ist bestimmt im Wohnzimmer... schnell die Sachen in die Küche... wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?_ Wenn Rico kam, dann hörte Niels schon gern hin, was er dachte. Er grinste und stand langsam auf. Mit Topolino im Arm ging er zu Rico in die Küche.  
  
"Hey", grüßte er seinen Freund leise.  
  
Rico strahlte ihn an, stellte die Tüten zur Seite und kam auf ihn zu. "Hey." Jetzt sprang Topolino von seinem Arm, bevor Rico Niels umarmte.  
  
"Na hast du dir deine Kuscheleinheit schon abgeholt?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Zumindest die erste Runde", grinste Niels. "Und jetzt hab ich dich ja dafür." Auch, wenn Rico nicht die Wirkung der Katzen hatte.  
  
Rico lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste seinen Freund. Niels erwiderte den Kuss, leicht und zärtlich, dann löste er sich wieder von ihm. "Leckere Sachen eingekauft?"  
  
Rico nickte. "Klar. Und für unsere beiden Lieblinge habe ich auch ein paar Leckerlis mitgebracht."  
  
"Luxuskätzchen", lächelte Niels.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß", grinste Rico.  
  
"Aber sie haben es sich verdient."  
  
"Eben. Sie tun viel für uns."  
  
"Dann hast du noch so viel mehr verdient."  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Rico.  
  
"Weil du... du bist."  
  
Rico lächelte. _Ich liebe dich auch._  
  
Für einen Moment zog Niels René noch einmal in seinen Arm. "So, und wann kommen die beiden jetzt?"  
  
"Wenn sie pünktlich sind, in einer Stunde", sagte Rico.  
  
"Also in anderthalb, du kennst Clemens doch", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ja eben, wir müssen also nicht hetzen."  
  
"Dann komm noch mal ins Wohnzimmer, bisschen Pause machen."  
  
"Ich pack nur mal die Sachen in den Kühlschrank, dann komm ich."  
  
"Ich sammel die beiden Kleinen schon mal ein."  
  
Rico nickte und wandte sich wieder seinen Tüten zu. Minuten später kam er in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Niels mit beiden Katzen auf dem Schoß saß. Er setzt sich neben seinen Freund und kuschelte sich sofort an ihn.  
  
Erst kurz bevor Clemens und René auch mit der üblichen Verspätung eintreffen mussten, rafften sie sich auf um wenigstens ein bisschen für das Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
  
Als es schließlich klingelte, war immerhin der Tisch gedeckt. Irgendwie war es schon komisch, René jetzt wiederzusehen. Sie waren lange in Spanien geblieben, länger als zwei Monate, und würden seinen Bruder und dessen Freund heute das erste Mal wiedersehen.  
  
Er hatte René vermisst, sehr sogar. Er hatte ihn ja schon nach seinem Wechsel nach Hamburg sehr vermisst, und in Spanien noch mehr. Dabei hatte er dort viel um die Ohren gehabt und sich auch pudelwohl gefühlt. Dennoch hatte sein Bruder ihm gefehlt.  
  
"Hast ihn ja gleich wieder", grinste Niels ihn an. Rico nickte nur, dann sprang er auf und ging schnell zur Tür. Weniger später stand René vor ihm und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
 _Boah, hab ihn echt vermisst._  
  
"Ich dich auch Kleiner", grinste René.  
  
Rico hielt ihn noch fest, dann erst sah er zu Clemens. "Schön, dass du auch da bist."  
  
Clemens lächelte ihn an. "Du siehst echt gut aus Rico. Schön braun geworden und richtig entspannt."  
  
"Na, nach zwei Monaten Urlaub ist das auch kein Wunder, hm? Aber es war auch wirklich schön."  
  
"Wir wollen alles wissen", sagte René und schob seinen Bruder dann in die Wohnung. "Aber erstmal begrüßen wir Niels und eure Kätzchen."  
  
"Ja, kommt rein, die drei erwarten euch schon."  
  
"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Niels und kam ihnen im Flur entgegen. Um seine Füße schlichen die beiden Katzen.  
  
"Oh sind die süß!" sagte Clemens. Er überließ es René, Niels zu begrüßen, und hockte sich gleich zu Topolino und Calida. "Na ihr Süßen, wie heißt ihr denn?" fragte er und streckte eine Hand aus.  
  
Niels lachte leise. "Also, das hier links ist Topolino, das rechts Calida. Ähm - jetzt ist Calida links."  
  
Clemens grinste, dann kam Calida so nahe, dass er sie streicheln konnte.  
  
"Du bist ja wirklich ein Süßer", lächelte er, wurde dann aber gleich von Niels korrigiert. "Eine Süße."  
  
"Oh, eine Dame also", sagte Clemens.  
  
"Ja, genau. Das ist die Dame des Hauses. Der Hausherr ist Topolino, wir sind das Personal."  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich René zu seinem Freund gekniet. "Die sind ja beide wirklich extrem süß.  
  
"Deswegen mussten wir sie einfach einpacken."  
  
"Kann ich verstehen", sagte Clemens.  
  
"Und sie sind... beruhigend. Es ist echt unglaublich, wie sie helfen."  
  
René sah hoch zu Niels. "Das ist allerdings wirklich unglaublich."  
  
"Ich konnte es kaum fassen, als ich da in der Sonne saß, bei Sarah auf der Finca, und auf einmal nicht mal mehr Rico gehört habe."  
  
"Tiere helfen ja oft in schweren Situationen", sagte Clemens.  
  
"Und mir helfen die beiden hier", lächelte Niels und kraulte rechts und links Öhrchen.  
  
"Du hörst dann wirklich gar nichts mehr?" fragte René.  
  
"Nein, es ist absolute Ruhe."  
  
"Ich freu mich für dich", sagte René.  
  
Niels lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Kommt ihr mit ins Wohnzimmer. Kannst die beiden auch mitnehmen."  
  
"Lassen die sich denn von mir hochnehmen?"  
  
"Versuchs. Ich denke, schon."  
  
"Ich nehm die kleine Süße", sagte Clemens und nahm Calida problemlos auf den Arm. Auch Topolino sah René zwar etwas kritisch an, wehrte sich aber ebenfalls nicht.  
  
"Topolino ist ein bisschen schüchtern", sagte Rico zu seinem Bruder.  
  
"Aber du bist auch ein ganz Süßer", lächelte René den kleinen Kater an.  
  
"Oh ja. Warte ich hol dir mal eine Knuspertasche, damit lässt er sich bestechen", grinste Rico. René lachte und nahm kurz darauf die Knuspertasche entgegen. Er gab sie Topolino, der sie gleich aufkaute und René dann auffordernd ansah.  
  
"Ich glaube der kleine Kerl will mehr", lachte René.  
  
"Klar will er mehr - kleiner Vielfraß", stimmte Rico zu und gab René eine weitere Knuspertasche, dann steckte er, der Gerechtigkeit halber, auch Clemens einige zu.  
  
"Die beiden haben euch gut im Griff", grinste Clemens.  
  
"Ich sag ja, wir sind das Personal", grinste Niels. Calida fing an zu schnurren, als Clemens begann sie am Bauch zu kraulen.  
  
"Ja, und genau das übertönt alle Gedanken", erklärte Niels mit einem leisen Lachen.  
  
"Wie kann so ein kleines Tier so laut schnurren?" fragte Clemens fasziniert.  
  
"Calida ist die lauteste Schnurrerin von ihren Geschwistern", erzählte Rico.  
  
Niels lächelte. "Sie mag dich offenbar Clemens."  
  
"Ich mag sie auch. Aber keine Angst, ich lass sie bei euch."  
  
"Wir würden sie auch nicht gehen lassen", lachte Rico. "Habt ihr Hunger?"  
  
"Habt ihr auch noch was anderes als Katzenfutter?"  
  
"Wieso? Magst du keine Knuspertaschen?"  
  
"Nicht so", sah Clemens ihn bittend an.  
  
"Auch nicht die guten mit Meeresfrüchten?" bot Rico grinsend an.  
  
"Klingt verführerisch, aber die beiden werden es nicht gern sehen, wenn wir ihnen ihr Futter wegessen."  
  
"Na gut, dann bekommt ihr halt langweiliges Menschenessen."  
  
"Das ist lieb von euch. Was gibts denn?"  
  
"Kommt mit zum Tisch, dann erfahrt ihr es vielleicht", grinste Niels.  
  
"Also irgendeine undefinierbare Pampe?", neckte René ihn.  
  
"Hey, ich hab gekocht, nicht dein Bruder", schnaubte Niels. "Außerdem ist es nur ne Kleinigkeit, sonst hat Rico ein bisschen Antipasti und so geholt."  
  
"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was ihr so kredenzt", grinste Clemens und stand auf. Die Kätzchen setzten sie zurück auf den Boden, ehe sie zusammen in die Küche gingen. Die beiden Samtpfötchen folgten ihnen auf den Fersen.  
  
"Ihr habt bestimmt auch Hunger", sagte Rico und füllte schnell die Fress- und Wassernäpfe auf. Sofort stürzten sich beide auf die Näpfe, als hätten sie seit Monaten nichts zu fressen bekommen.  
  
René lachte. "Die beiden haben ja nen gesunden Appetit."  
  
"Müssen ja noch groß und stark werden."  
  
Niels hatte inzwischen die vor sich hin köchelnde Suppe vom Herd genommen und auf den Tisch gestellt. Drum herum waren die kleinen Teller mit den Antipasti und frischem Baguette verteilt. "Bedient euch", sagte Niels und setzte sich neben Rico.  
  
"Danke", lächelte René und setzte sich. Neben ihm nahm Clemens Platz, dann begannen sie zu essen.  
  
Als der erste Hunger gestillt war, begannen Rico und Niels von Spanien zu erzählen. Sie hatten viel erlebt und viele Menschen getroffen, nicht nur Niels' Familie. Man sah Niels und auch Rico an, wie erholt sie waren.  
  
"Man wird richtig neidisch, wenn man euch so zuhört", sagte Clemens. "Zwei Monate Spanien... das würde mir auch gefallen."  
  
"Ich weiß", lachte René ihn an. "Bin ja froh, dass du nicht in Spanien spielst."  
  
Clemens lachte. "Keine Angst, das wird wohl nicht mehr passieren."  
  
"Dann ist gut. Wir können ja in ein paar Jahren für länger hingehen."  
  
Clemens nickte. "Irgendwann, wenn wir beide nicht mehr spielen."  
  
"Genau, das machen wir."  
  
"Hattet ihr schon über die Winterpause nachgedacht?" fragte Niels. "Ein paar Tage nach Weihnachten, zusammen mit Engel."  
  
"Ja, würden wir gern machen", lächelte René. "Wenn Sarah sich das echt antun will."  
  
"Sie sieht die vielen Babysitter für Natalia und Laura", grinste Rico.  
  
Sofort lachte Clemens. "Dann brauchen wir ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn wir mit einer Hode Fußballer einfallen.  
  
Niels schüttelte den Kopf. "Müsst ihr nicht. Sarah hat gern viele Leute um sich."  
  
"Vermutlich hätte sie sonst nicht nach Spanien gehen dürfen", nickte Rico.  
  
"Und Mario ist Trubel auch gewöhnt, der kommt aus einer großen Familie", fügte Niels noch hinzu.  
  
"Na, dann machen wir das doch einfach", beschloss Clemens.  
  
René nickte zustimmend. "Musst du nur Engel Bescheid geben, damit er nicht was anders plant."  
  
"Der plant die Zeit eh mit mir, das weißt du doch. Insofern..."  
  
"Dann müssen wir ja nur noch die Hinrunde hinter uns bringen", grinste René.  
  
"Und ich sag Sarah bescheid, dass alles klappt."  
  
"Bis dahin wird das mit dem Gedankenausblenden bestimmt auch noch besser funktionieren", sagte René zu Niels.  
  
"Ich hab ja meine Medikamente mitgenommen", sah er zur Seite zu den beiden Katzen.  
  
"Wie lange gehts denn, wenn die beiden nicht in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe sind?"  
  
"Inzwischen sind es ein paar Stunden. Und danach kommen die Stimmen langsam wieder, also erst ganz leise."  
  
"Klingt gut", meinte René. Clemens grinste und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
"Aber doch nicht vor den armen unschuldigen Kätzchen", sagte Rico gespielt empört.  
  
"Die sind bestimmt schon einiges von euch gewöhnt", lachte Clemens und küsste René weiter.  
  
"Was will Clemens denn damit andeuteten?" fragte Rico und sah Niels grinsend an.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, dass neulich im Kinderfernsehen sich zwei geküsst haben?"  
  
 _Spinner!_ hörte Niels Renés Stimme in seinen Gedanken.  
  
Er lachte nur leise. Schließlich löste sich Clemens von René und sah zu Rico und Niels. "Und? Habt ihr beim Spannen wenigstens was gelernt?" fragte er lachend.  
  
"Wie? Ähm, naja, schon, aber sowas tut man doch nicht", grinste Niels.  
  
"Spannen oder beim Spannen lernen?"  
  
"Ich dachte dieses... wie nennt man das? Küssen?"  
  
"Klar, ihr beide lebt ganz keusch", schnaubte René.  
  
"Ja, zumindest vor den Katzen", lachte Rico.  
  
"Habt ihr Angst, die beiden machen euch das nach?" fragte Clemens.  
  
"Ja, und sie sind noch nicht kastriert."  
  
"Und was macht ihr Nachts?" fragte René.  
  
"Sie schlafen ja nicht im Schlafzimmer", grinste Niels.  
  
"Ach und daran halten sie sich?"  
  
"Naja, manchmal. Sonst schmeißen wir sie aus dem Bett. Bis wir eingeschlafen sind."  
  
"Wie gemein. Werft eure armen kleinen Katzenbabys aus dem Bett", lachte Clemens.  
  
"Sie haben ihr eigenes Bett."  
  
"Außerdem müssen wir ja wenigstens versuchen sie zu erziehen", sagte Rico. "So gut das bei Katzen eben geht."  
  
Niels lachte. "Manchmal versuchen wirs. Und dann sind sie aber viel zu lieb und süß..."  
  
"Ihr macht das schon richtig", meinte Clemens.  
  
"Wir lieben sie und wir brauchen sie."  
  
"Vermutlich spüren sie das und sind deshalb so anhänglich", sagte René.  
  
"Sollen sie gerne sein. Solange sie sich hier wohl fühlen."  
  
"Das tun sie offenbar", sagte Clemens. "Sonst hätten sie René und mich nicht gleich so begrüßt und sich von uns streicheln lassen."  
  
"Der Tierarzt war auch schon ganz beeindruckt, wie lieb die beiden sind."  
  
"Ein echter Glücksgriff also."  
  
"Ja, sie haben uns halt richtig ausgesucht", lachte Rico.  
  
"Also... habt ihr noch Hunger oder wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen? Ich hab ne Flasche von Marios Wein aufgemacht", sagte Niels.  
  
"Oh, den wollte ich unbedingt probieren."  
  
"Dann ab mit euch", sagte Rico. "Ich räum schnell den Tisch ab."  
  
"Danke, lieb von dir", küsste Niels ihn ganz keusch auf die Wange.  
  
"Schatz, doch nicht vor den Gästen", grinste Rico.  
  
"Und nicht vor den Katzen", lachte Niels und stand auf. Auch René und Clemens standen auf und folgten Niels ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sprang Topolino gleich auf Niels' Schoß und rollte sich hier zusammen.  
  
"Gut, dann müsst ihr wohl Wein und Gläser holen", grinste Niels, während er begann Topolino zu streicheln.  
  
Clemens lachte. "So macht man das richtig. René, wir brauchen auch Katzen."  
  
René grinste. "Das hättest du wohl gern. Und dann sitzen wir beide mit den Katzen auf dem Schoß da und verdursten und verhungern."  
  
"Wir müssen die Katzen dann halt dressieren."  
  
"Oh das will ich sehen", sagte Niels. "Clemens und die dressierten Katzen. Wird bestimmt ein Hit."  
  
"Dressierte Katzen?", fragte Rico, der jetzt auch ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben Niels setzte.  
  
René hatte inzwischen den Wein und die Gläser geholt und goss allen ein. "Ja, Clemens will Katzen dressieren."  
  
"Großartige Idee. Wenn ihr es geschafft habt, dann sagst du mir bescheid."  
  
"Ihr seid doof", sagte Clemens grinsend.  
  
"Sind wir", erwiderte Niels das Grinsen. Mit Topolino auf dem Schoß war alles gut - er hörte Ricos Gedanken, die einfach zu ihm gehörten, und eben dieser Rico, neben sich, der ebenfalls zu ihm gehörte.  
  
Rico lehnte sich leicht an ihn und sah ihn an. _Alles gut?_  
  
"Alles perfekt."


End file.
